welcome to the universe of the four gods and a new adventure!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: kagome and her one daughter set off to a new adventure in the universe of the four gods. read and find out of true love and house mates and much much more!
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome made her way to where she told she would meet her daughter at. she sighed and thought on everything that she had done in her very long life… she is the daughter of vegeta and bulma. But when everything started for her was when she was 14 and she fell down her well in her back yard… she met inu yasha who made her believe she was oved. Her blood adopted son shippo. Blood adopted sister and brother sango and miroku… inuyasha hated the fact that his half brother cared for her. he started to harm her and the finally act he forced himself on her more than once after he put the cuff on her that was to cut all her powers off. once he was done with her she was turned over to naraku where she spent five years suffering. he took the twins that inu yasha pupped her with and hoped they died. she just hoped someone found them. it seemed he did that with the three times he got her pupped. but in end she was branded with the cursed spider mark on her back. kagura and tsubaki helped her escape after taking the cuff off of her. that was when sesshomaru found her he took care of her lovingly. he finally was able to do the blood bond with her. but in the end she had to have the powers of naraku since he mated her. he found her heirs and he made sure they are well taken care of. as a year went on the war finally ended the jewel was finally finished. she was blessed with the powers of the tenchi and the elements. her hair color was silver from the blood bond with sesshomaru but with pink in it. even her blood adoption to shippo didnt change much. but her eyes the one remained red to show she fed on human blood she did not care for animal blood and the other pink from being bonded with the jewel. but had to live through out time. Kouga who would of never stopped until he got what he wanted. So when sesshomaru was away he got the demonic clan to gran his wishes. So she mated with him. So she was stuck with kouga for three years. She had four pups with him. Until sesshomaru came back with ayame she told him everything . it was mor or less a human marriage than went on she was sent to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughter's and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color pink. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her. but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. she never knew what was going on until later on. She found a baby girl and blood adopted her and n ever kne that she was really snow white and prince charings daughter. But she was roud and strong like she wa raised to be. But she never knew why she took off in the end. She was told that she felt that she was being tossed out and never knew that someone was on their way to come and take care of her while she had to go and do what she had to do for her missions. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. she adopted three children in her life. as time went on she had to change her name to be narcissa so to help out in the first wizarding war she befriend severus and helped him through everything since she caught james doing things he should not to him. But out of revenge since she laced a curse on lily for the pain she pulled on severus. James kidnapped her and used something that naraku invented. She bared his son but he never knew that he had a daughter as well. So wit the little ounce of power she had eft she sent her daughter to someone who would care for her until she was able to come back to her. She would never see harry for a good while or not know of her. But se was saved by saveus she he sensed her power. The dark lord came to save her son knowing that who he belonged to. The true dark lord was albus dumbledor. her late husband lucius that was when she had a son and a daughter. but in the end albus was the real dark lord only made her er one blood adopted father look bad. Draco suffer under albus and no one never knew what had been going on sne albus was making him take a unbreakable vow to make him suffer and not get any help. Not even severus knew what was going on. Until the second war started and that is when Lucius had to watch their son suffer right before his very eyes, she never figured out how in the name of kami that all the evil fuckers got all naraku spells . even the one that makes his parts grow larger everytime he heard someone scream…. Draco had to watch his father be burned to death no even herself who was the high captain in the soul kings army. She had sword also did something else since she was who she is the enternal dragon brought back the sayain race. The genyu force and the frieza family and zarbon all came apart of her family since she gave them something to look forward to, and her father was proud of her for that. But what disturbed her now that her one son was from kakarot before he married chichi. Her father basically wanted to murder him for that one. And that was a drunk one night thing even though the man still has the hots for her. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

 **"MOMMY!"** cheered Miaka

Kagome pushed her daughter who she was happy to see he never got her father genes. While she knew her daughter was smart she just never used it. Harry was the same way. But miaka was placed under a spell to make sure when she was ready to use her powers she would be ready at the proper time. Kagome kissed her daughter forehead. While yui watched on and wished kagome was her mother, but that is a wish she would be never granted. She thought of kagome as her own mother. So she was a tad bit jealous of her best friend. Yui blinked when she felt someone hug her and only to know it was kagome. As she smiled and hugged her back happy that she thought of her as something…

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" asked Miaka

Shaking their heads at her comment

Kagome sighed and knew that her daughter can be rather a air head sometimes. But she knew where she got that gene from. It was from james. While yui looked up at kagome and sighed she should be her daughter. But she knew that kagome thought of her as something but not sure what…while she followed the older woman who didn't look much older than them. But she understood about the ways things worked and how there is more than humans out there… she knew miaka has some sort of seal on her. And she was raised by sesshomaru who is her uncle. And even though he tried his best to train her. All she wanted to do is what miaka wanted to do. And this was the only niece he had trouble with training. And making sure that she was able to be proud of her royal blood. And her powers in which ad sealed away until she was able to show them that she was ready to use them.

"Guys, it was a joke! Mom really don't give me that look! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" cried Miaka

Miaka rushed after her freind and mother so she wouldn't be left behind she was like her father when it came down to the libarary. and the thing was the brief family owned it so kagome was able to take any book she wanted with out waiting in line. And so could she and her other siblings but she chose not to since she was like her twin brother way to much. As soon as kagome entered the library, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alarm. There was ancient magic in the building she can sense it and taste it. it was calling out to her as if it wanted her to find it.. and it bothered her how eerily familiar it was, but for the life of her she could not place where she felt this before as if it was meant to have her come and find it and be there to save it. that was something she was confused over why does this always happen to her. muramasa hummed to calm her thoughts that she was having again.

* * *

 _"mistress can you fell that.?" asked muramasa_

* * *

"that i can. My friend." said kagome

Miaka tried to catch her breath thinking she should of liten to her uncle and trained. And grandfathers. Miaka heard Yui say something about returning a book. Feeling bored already, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that her mother there leaning against the wall. but she knew for the fact that the cane that belonged to lucius was shrunk down. She wish she was able to meet her one step father. But she knew that draco was still in very bad shape. The war just ended in the wizarding world. And her mother was still healing herself. But she wished she was able to meet her one step father. Luicus sounded like a wonderful person.

"Do you want any mama?" asked Miaka

kagome shook her head and remained still after she showed her the drink she had. That strange feeling was getting stronger. muramasa was on edge about what he was feeling. bad enough they have some people of her friend hades living in the wizarding and vampire and demonic and other beings as well, and since story brooke was no more. and the silly thing was emma her second adopted child since shippo was her first. she still cant get over that she was a grandmother.. emma was with them and sadly her parent who they are was not shocking to her. but they didn't judge her since she blood adopted her and she was no longer human.. She had walked around the main lobby, trying to find the source. It led her here before disappearing. her books where capsulized that just came in today. Miaka shrugged, not noticing the intense look on her mother's face. She searched her pockets briefly and pulled out a coin before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get it. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew her cousin was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imagination but, she was no longer there. Turning around, Miaka caught sight of her mother running down the hallway where she thought she saw that weird bird. Curious,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to Keep Out . If it wasn't for her mother's sake even though he family did own the place, even though she didn't know that muramasa was with them as well. she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was open.. she opened the door carefully only to find her mother in the middle of a frantic search of something that she herself was not even able to see. she knew that her mother was a trained person and in more than one way that is something that she knew and looked up to. and wished to be like her one day but that was a wish that is. She was always proud of her mother and wish she was as strong as she was. But she knew she was not ready to go that far just yet. And she would let her know when she was ready. Even grandpa vegeta was worried about her not wishing to train. But he knew she had to be ready for the training that she would get. And it would be more than one way of training. she knew she would never be like her bastard father. He was a sick man. Uncle severus protective over her and all of her siblings. She wondered what was going on and why she was acting the way she was.

"mama, what are you doing?" asked Miaka

kagome slowly walked backwards towards her daughter just in case something bad was going to happen. while she ordered her sword spirit to remain in her inner world until she ordered him to come out since she didn't want her daughter knowing he was here just yet. Miaka was starting to freak out due to her mothers behavior. She knew her mother is protective by nature from her training under her uncle sesshomaru for her demonic blood in which she chose to have a seal on her until she was ready. And her sayien side as well it was something she would understand one day when she final chose to have her seal taken off. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui wondering what the hell was going on and why are they in this room. it done mean she owns the library she was able to go into other rooms that was not meant to go into..

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yui

Miaka jumped from Yui's voice as she turned around even though she had a seal on her power's it doesn't mean that she didn't know what to do or think in time's like this. She did live and wa raised by her uncle sesshomaru and others.. muramasa sighed that girl was not someone he cared much for. Not even for his young mistress. He knew there was something off when it came down to that girl. she had this air around her that he didn't like. But his mistress thought of her as one of her own. And that is something he always admired about her. But it didn't make him think she was not a good person. But he knew better to not to talk about people who se loves. Even though she knew what he thought they had chats on this way to many times. But for now he would watch and interfere when he knew it was the best time and to stop what the little human would plan on doing.. And as well his young mistress child hood friend so he dealt with her and wondered what was going on and the feeling he was getting the magic was stronger it was portal that was for sure.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger she felt it to be a portal and it felt connected to her somehow. she just didn't know how connected to it that she knew of.. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that her mother just ran into this room, searching for something in which was normal for her to see on who her mother is. And as well her family she was born into. But she didn't voice those thoughts to yui she just tries her best to think differently.. Yui scowled and said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library, let alone in the Restricted Section. Kagome just shushed them and listened. While muramasa was snickering when it came down to his mistress annoyance to what was going on. She was after the king of all sayiens daughter and other blood lines as well. She even has the blood line of the frieza clan since they blood adopted her into their family. And that was something that shocked them all. But accepted them none the less for the fact that they did what they had done to show they have changed and that they want to be family or friends. It was quiet for a while before...

* * *

 _ ***THUD!***_

* * *

A book fell to the ground and kagome neared it muramasa in her inner world was scanning it as well to make sure that it was nothing dangerous or anything that could harm anyone.. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book kagome leafed through it. it was not a dark object so that was a good thing for the time being. but the book was a portal and it wanted to send them somewhere. that is the only thing she could think of at this point in time. since she was one who knew the laws of time and space.. Miaka peered over her mothers shoulder and wondered what in the world was going on since her mother was making sure it didn't belong to albus dumbledo or anything, that is all they needed another horcrux and that with albus oming back to life. She knew draco was going to be in bed for a while she had a hard enough time to break free of him. But she did get word he just came up missing and the bad this is they still have not found tamaki. It was breaking her heart to know two of her sons are missing. Miaka doesn't know just yet on what was going on with two of her siblings while the others do know. Muramasa sighed and knew what his mistress is feeling about the two young masters.

"it's called the Universe of the Four Gods." said kagome

Miaka raised an eyebrow at one her mother, she knew she was a genius just like her father and mother they are known genius. Sure she didn't get that part of her mother. But she really kinda didn't want to be like her mother. She just wanted to have fun and be like a normal human for a while. Even though she was not human but it was her wish. And she knew one day she would have to accept what she is. But she is just not ready on that part of her life just yet.. but this was interesting. but then again she should of expected the latter on the thought she knew other language's that she learned growling up it was something that being one of the brief family and as well for the fact that she is born royalty. As well so she was as well. But she chose to keep her royal blood to herself. Even though people knew she was related to the brief family somehow and the taisho's. she was proud of her family and her mother. And she was going to be one day just like her. She was one to think of her mother as a hero. With all she has done in her long just never knew what yui thought about all of this. Even though she never knew she was jealous of her for the fact she has a better family and the mother she has always wanted.

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese mama! but then again you are after all one of the known genius in the world." chirped Miaka

kagome only rolled her eye's the girl was to much like her dammed sadly ayame as well and it was just creepy. yui giggled from the scowl she saw on her friends who she thought of as a mother face. she knew what she was thinking it was about her one adopted sister if she remembered correctly her name was ayame. and her husband seemed to dont get through his skull about that she was not his.. even she wished she was her mother. Her parents don't love her at all. And all the motherly affection she has ever gotten was from kagome. And it was just not fair sometimes that miaka who happens to be her best friend was the one who got it all. The best family in the world. And as well that she was royalty in many families. But this was something she could never have so she only hoped and pretended that she was blood related and kagomes daughter. So sure she was probably never going to be stop being jealous of miaka for many times.

"This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true. after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. and many powers were bestowed upon her. the story itself is a spell with a riddle attached to it. the one who read's it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story. this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." read kagome

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant, but kagome and muramasa attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text she knew the riddle it was time travel since being who she was and knew it well. it was something that was not connected to her. and as well the world in this book was indeed a universe that was real. the book was just the object that transports. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them. A phoenix appeared, as if guiding them and kagome with muramasa in her inner world and Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with stars? It was like they were going through time and space and into another universe something kagome and muramasa was all to familiar with to her liking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome and the other's then found themselve's in a desert like environment. while murmasa knew she was ok and so was the yioung mistress. The only two he only cared about at this point in other human he didn't trust was just a added on and had no choice but to make sure that she was ok in some way because he didn't need he mistress anger directed at him. Even though it was for good reason. She was a kind soul but she is dangerous as hell when she is pissed off.. but he was shocked at what he was seeing. but the riddle was no more. kagome sighed and scratched the back of her head knowing this was going to be a new on her since she wasn't familiar with this place. plus she ordered muramsa to remain in her inner world since yui was not used to what she was and who he was. plus yui don't even remembering that she slept for freakign 516 years. Muramasa sighed and knew that this was not going to be a good moment for the young mistress and the ever so annoying blond human.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka

Miaka was dumb but she knew when she was stuck somewhere else. well she should be since the type of family she lives with and freinds she has. well that also goes for family freinds as well. plus yui didnt know they had a sword spirit with them. since she heard kagome talk back and forth to muramasa. she needed to know what was around because it might not be safe for him to reveal himself and for her to use any powers. thank merlin that she never emptied her pockets before she came to her daughter she still had things on her like potions and so one and so forth from her travels from the war. And she was sure as hell not in good health right now. And with lots on her mind like her two sons who has not been found well from what she knew so far that is. But for the time being that she would have to see what this place is. Even though it feels like home and as if she and her family was meant to belong here. And so it was something that would be good at exploring. Muramasa hummed in agreement on that factor.

"In ancient China." said kagome

kagome felt for the for her jewel and let out a relieved sigh as it was still where she had it at. dende forbid if the jewel landed in the wrong hands it was doom for anyone and her death. like they needed another albus and naraku running about the place thinking they are able to take over the freaking world. she sighed and knew that yui was not going to take the news so well about what she had just said. It seemed to have piped down ever since she touched that Chinese book. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly, kagome groaned and knew this was not going to go over well. And by the name of kami her pup should know better than to act dumb when it comes down to things like this. She was born into a family that was used to things of such nature. And now her pup is going to play im the stupid card. She wondered if she got some of james genes in her. In which she was hoping the would grow out of her sooner or later. But then again she was told her pup likes to play dumb to get out of things and she was rather smart. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Muramasa sighed and knew that his mistress was not going to be happy soon.

* * *

 _"mistress are you well?" asked muramasa_

* * *

Kagome sighed and nodded menatlly to him to let him know she was ok. as she ran her fingers through her long silver hair. and digged in her pockets to see if she had any thing left on her. thank merlin for magic to make smaller so she could pack more in her sighed in relief that she had a few of them with them. she smirked so that meant they had some place to sleep tonight. the tent was going to be good enough until they all find out what they had to do and what this all meant them to even be here. yui was freaking out still about what she had just said and with a straight face as well. While miaka was just playing along with her friend making it look like she didn't understand what was going on. And then again this was what always annoyed her mother when she was playing I want to be a normal human card. Miaka knew that she should not be doing stuff like this but she was wanting to be normal before she had to let go of the normal human part of her. Yui was wondering what the hell was going on and why the hell is everything different here. This should not be normal. Even though she should expect nothing less.

"Ancient China?" asked Yui

Kagome groaned and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their clueless snickered at his mistress. but they can't blame yui. This is the first time yui been sucked into something. but then again miaka should be used to things like this. She was her daughter after all and she knew dammed well that she was trained to all things that was not normal and human. So this was something that she knew all to well. And it seemed that miaka was trying to act like yui to try and be human. Kagome sighed and knew this was a good thing for her daughter. But she knew that one day she would have to accept the life she was born into. Even though she felt for yui and her life. But she had this feeling that yui was jealous of her daughter. But she knew that she had to buy her time when it came down to seeing if she was or not. And that would not be a pretty sight.. plus being around death gods. arrancars and espada as well. so this should be a walk in the freakin park for her to get through this.

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it. And daughter of mine you was raised around this so you should be used to this pup.." explained kagome

kagome was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from alarming them even more than they already were. and Miaka was going to be whacked in the head by her since she was annoyed. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide eyed went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head. Muramasa watched his young mistress not even listen to her mother like always. He sighed and knew it was going to have to take time for er to come to terms and accept who she really is plus she would have to sooner or later that she was what she was born into. Muramasa had a feeling this place would be good for her for that reason. and maybe find love and accept the life she was born into and that his mistress would finally find her mate. And or mates sometimes they have two of them when it came down to the whole soul mate thing..

"Hey, does this hurt?" asked Yui

Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying from her pounding her elbow into her head. Kagome eyebrow was twitching in annoyance she wanted to beat both of them at the moment. muramasa wanted to slap both of them in the head. hell her own children knew what to do in things like this and even her grandchildren as well. And one of them is here with her. Miaka was the one who she knew it would take time for her to accept this life she was born into. But then again she agreed with muramasa this place might be a blessing and for her to finally accept who she is and what life she is born into. Maybe find her soul mate while she is here. Well it is something she was hoping for. Muramasa sighed and knew that all she could do is hope for miaka, since it was the only child she has that has not accepted the life she was born into. So this was going to be something that they would have to watch and see how it would play out.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out you evil cow!" growled Miaka

Yui pushed herself up and started rubbing her head Miaka was a moron but it seemed that she was able to punch hard and only little training with sesshomaru and some of the others as well. so guessing that was sure enough to make a powerful punch. even though she had her magic sealed it was still be able to be used from the core. but kagome was grumbling about to strangled someone to make them shut the hell up. Even though she knew her daughter was trying to play as normal as she was. But it was not becoming of her and it was annoying her. But she would accept her daughter the way she is. And know that this sort of thing takes time and hope that's all she had to do. Plus it don't help that tamaki and draco are missing. She sighed ad hoped that they are going to be found, she still have to tell miaka about her two brothers. while yui finally realized that this was no dream and had to think of what to do. Even though miaka was used to it as well. But she was still I want to play human mind. Yui wanted to know what in the world how does this even exist.

"Ow This hurts too much to be a dream." grumbled Yui

Kagome turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time about them getting their act together. she was to much like her father and mother when it came down to things like soothed his mistress from her inner world. Her daughter was finally being calm since she has got I am trying to play human mode. While yui is not helping matters with his mistress nerves. she needed them to start acting normally so she was able to fix things like she always did;. she should of known what her daughter was going to act like this when she entered something that she should be at least used to because of who her family is and what sort of family she was born into.. kagome finally had it with the way yui was acting. She was whining and it was finaly getting on her dammed nerves. And she knew she would of never lasted a day with the crap she went through. Hell she would of never lasted first year of wizarding school with out blowing herself up with her freaking wand.

"This is no dream! Get a-" snapped kagome

kagome's eye's widened behind her dark glasses when she felt someone coming. and muamasa hissed in his was about to tell the girls to run when a group of men, around twenty or so, surrounded them. muramasa and kagome cursed herself for not sensing them sooner. Apparently, she needed more training. Miaka and Yui were a few feet away from her and Yui was being held around her neck. Kagome pinched the bridged of her nose and knew what was about to come and this was not the shining moment of her daughters smarts. While muramasa sighed and knew that this was going to be not good an knew that his young mistress was smart but she chose not to show it. He closed his eyes and waited to see what was about to happen and what the stupid words was about to be spewed out his young mistress mouth to make things way worst on them and making his mistress fight.

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" asked Miaka

bella,muramsa and Yui sweat dropped. She needed to have a good talk with her pup on timing of having a stupid moment. And this was sure as hell not one of them. And sure as hell knew that sesshomaru didn't teach her something like that. She was around kouga way to much. Sure she knew he was one of her ex husbands out of the demonic elders. But sesshomaru put a stop to that in which she was happy on. She thought of kouga as a brother and a friend so it was sick she had to mate with him. Well and bared his children but she loved all her pups and happy with them. Even though her one pup here miaka was not making her happy about her right now. but for now she needed to make sure none of them get hurt and the perverts around them get knew what they are thinking with the power she had,, but she was not going to show them that she was sick by them,

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That silver and pink haired one with the dark glass's, do we have to sell her?"

One of the men smirked as they eyed kagome hungrily. kagome tried so hard not to gag at what is being said. And it was not the only time when something like this has happened in her very long long life.. while muramasa brissled in anger at what was said. Those filthy humans don't even have the right to touch a woman such as kagome. And miaka as well they are far beyond the. And not worth to even lay ees on the two of them. While kagome was about to snap someone wrist off when she felt one of them slap her ass.. Miaka only looked at him, slowly processing everything that was going on and finally coming back to her right mind and not I want to play human side, this is why they sealed the powers away and will let her have them back once she was able to show them that she was able to use them with responiblity of the life she had to sooner or later accept that she was born into.

"Human...slave..." said Miaka

"Miaka!" cried Yui

This was no time for the girl to play stupid.. this only caused the man holding her to tighten his grip. this angered kagome and muramasa further and she felt the beast within her demonic self she also had the powers, she had to hold back until she knew more about this place. and ordered muramasa to remain where he was until he was needed. but she was not even able to release him or her power because she didnt know what would happen if she had. since she dont know this place at all. until then she had to act like a muggle and a normal human if she even remembered how to do that but she will not let this happen to her daughter and her daughter friend. Yui was like a daughter to her but she was not going to let no harm to happen to her. She was going to have to murder them sooner or later. And she was not going to be kind about it she was a killing perfection and she was not going to hide it..

"Hurt them and you will pay you lowly human's." hissed kagome

kagome was now in front of her daughter. Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding the blonde in place. Miaka looked at her mother and was shocked to see such an intense expression on her face. Usually her mother was always so gentle and sweet but now, and sure she knew she was a killing perfection and she would not care who she killed in front of. She has seen her mother and her family kill way to much and she was used to it but yui on the other hand has not seen her mother and her family killing just yet. anyone with half a brain would cower at the angry flashes of her snapped out of it and thought it was her chance to help Yui. She ran towards the man holding her and elbowed the guy's chin. She didn't hear her mothers's protests and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried Miaka

They only tugged harder. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man, once again rendering her helpless. kagome heard the whimpering from her daughter and yui. Eyes narrowing dangerously behind her dark glasses that shilded from bright lights. and since her eye sight was still not back fully from the albus last attack. plus her scarf was covering the scars around her neck from what he tried to do to her. and the jewel with her powers and the venom stopped her from bleeding them to death and sealed the wound when her throat was sliced open.., she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the other behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round house kick on another one. A small smirk graced her lips something she and her father noticed that some of the men she had knocked unconscious were starting to wake up. If this keeps up- A man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her against a dried up tree making her scream fromt he pain in her back lucky she carried her meds.. She could hear the others laughing and cursing at her. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off, but he only tightened his grip. kagome tried to kick him, but her dwindling air supply made it difficult to concentrate. she couldnt use none of her powers since she didnt know what kind of place this is. saw another male with his back to her. Apparently, he had flung her offender a few feet away and was now standing between her and a couple of angry slave traders. Gritting her teeth, kagome was close to releaseing her sword spirit but she pushed that tot he side and her confusion and curiosity aside and made a mad dash for Miaka and Yui who were still being restrained. Just as she dismissed the thought of her savior completely, she heard him say something about this being fun before he plunged in fist first into a fierce brawl. the two other girls were just as stunned as their captors. The latter inched them slowly away from the commotion in fear. This, however, was a futile attempt as kagome threw herself at them, sending the five of them rolling on the ground. During their fall, and the screams of pain miaka knew what she was doing since they are legal now. the two men lost their hold on Miaka and Yui. The blonde was the first to recover as she quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and retreated to a safe spot. kagome mentally commended Yui for her vigilance and proceeded to knock the males unconscious. Getting back on her feet, kagome looked around to see that strange male toying with the few remaining bandits dancing around them. Rolling her eyes, kagome picked up a few stones, took had watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things one kagome can seriously kick ass and two, muramasa was asking her if she was ok. the man who helped their friend had a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead…

"Thank you for your assistance." said kagome

If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and then she'd have to explain more than she needed to. Yui nodded to him hesitantly while Miaka quickly got over her tentativeness and grinned brightly. muramasa hated that he was not able to help his mistress. this was something he was not happy about. but he knew that they needed to learn more about this place before he was even let out. and she was even able to use any kind of her power. but he was happy she was ok that is all that counted for him. he would be lost with out her that is for sure. his former master didnt give him the freedom she does and treated him like a freind and family as well. So he was happy with his mistress and never ever wanted to ask for no one else as his mistress or master. Maybe the young masters and mistresses but that is all. He smiled to his mistress and knew she needed that anger release.

"Yeah! Thanks, mister!" chirped Yui

Miaka noted that he was easy on the eyes. He had long dark hair tied from the base of his neck all the way down to his lower back. His greyish blue eyes were quite mesmerizing, too. Surely someone that handsome wasn't a bad person. He did help them after all. The man raised a slender eyebrow. he stopped eye fucking her mother. Kagome glared at him to show him he better to stop or he was not going to like what she would do to him. She sighed and she knew that this was not going to end well. He seemed like the type of man who was doing this out of money for some sort of reason. she was going to sit back and watch to see what was going to happen and how it was going to play out.. miaka and yui never took notice to what he was looking at. but kagome narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. she felt him push off what he was feeling about her and it was creeping her the fuck out.

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up or shut up."

He reached out his hand expectantly. The three girls and the unknown sword spirit in kagome inner world only blinked, not moving. The man sighed and scratched his head as if he was dissapointed in what he was seeing before him. hell he would take the fighter for payment but he wasn't like that. hell he wouldn't mind if the one with the glasses do something with him for payment. hell he would her with him and say screw it about the other two. but he also had this feeling about her that was boarder lines obsession and he barely knew her. he had this feeling because she was a fighter a good one at that. and he had this feeling she was deadly and would be able to kill you if she wanted to.

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. well even though one of you are hot and gave me a mega boner. Ah, well, see you later, poor people even though one of you could offer me something." groanded tamahome

And he walked away waving his hand. Kagiome and muramasa sweat dropped from what had just happened and it was something they should of expected from the first sight of him. For some reason, he reminded her of miroku and shunsui and kesuke had more finesse and was more dramtic when it came to her ex husband was better than this and he cheated on her. kagome's hand instinctively placed itself above the spot where the jewel was at and sighed that it was still there. muramasa hummed to her to let her know it was ok. Yui fumed while Miaka rummaged through her pocket for some money even if tamahome was already nowhere in , it was the frustration that was at fault, but the usually calm Yui had the sudden urge to follow that strange man and give him a piece of her mind.

"Leave him alone, Yui. It's enough that he didn't forcefully ask us to give him money." lectured kagome

"She's already gone, mama." said Miaka

Looking around, Yui was, indeed, nowhere to be found. Turning to her daughter and sighed it was something she knew happened. and muramasa scowled something else that she and her father both shared along with her brothers. muramasa wondered if he would be able to wonder around once his mistress gets used tot he place they are in. plus it done take long normally for her to fit in. and no one would even take notice. plus he knew that she had her mothers looks just no longer the hair color. this was something that he knew she took pride in was her royal blood. Plus the young mistress should be the same but it seemed that she has not. But then again it was something that it came down to reading the young mistress and that is just a headache in itself.. it never leaves you since you are raised that way.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner daughter of mine!" growled kagome

Didn't wait for a reply and began walking away, Cursing under her breath, she urged her daughter to follow her and regroup with their blonde friend. Being separated was a bad idea, especially in such a foreign land. Who knows what's lurking out there. lucky they had muramasa on hand when she needed him. they just needed to find a place that was full of people they are able to find the information that was needed. she sighed she hoped that they find her one son tamaki and draco soon and fhe would never know if he was found until she was able to get some sort of connection to the other world. she was not even sure what and how to reopen the portal to make any sort of contact with the others. But now is better as any to tell her daughter on that two of her brothers are missing and not sure what was going on. And hope the would be found soon and safe. But kagome knew all to well they are not safe where ever they might be at. And it killed her to know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was livid as she followed tamahome to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading. Apparently, kagome and Miaka were riding on a hay cart trying to find that mysterious male and ask where he took their friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and kagome and muramasa_

kagome and Miaka and muramsa who miaka knew was there in her mother's inner world were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who were staring at them in annoyance as if they wanted to sit there and look at them as if they are something to be studied. kagome had her eyes closed and was in her inner world and having a conversation with muramasa to see what they should do and go about things from now on. since miaka was sure as hell not used to this sort of things. but for now she was going to learn while they are here. it was going to be a good thing for her. that was what the both of them though. while miaka getting annoyed by them all gawking at her.

Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That silver and pink haired one is pretty i wouldn't mind making her my wife…"

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka

Miaka folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. kagome and muramasa did the same and closed her eyes behind her custom made glasses for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone, muramasa sighed the girl could be smart when she wanted to but then again that was not proven yet. she sighed and knew that miaka was not used to such things. but she was starting to have something new now. while muramasa went to go and read a book in her inner world until he was needed.

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of girls from modern tokyo riding a hay cart in ancient China." said kagome

Shaking her head, muramasa from kagome inner world was looking at the passing scenery with his mistress and noticed that they have come to town and she immediately spotted tamahome walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her cousin to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd. Not really grasping the situation this was easier if she was able to use flash step or anything like that. she hated acting human it was a pain in her ass and she was far to old to remember what it like..

"What's wrong, mama? Why'd we get off here?" asked Miaka

kagome pulled her daughter through the crowd and let out a sigh when muramasa told her that he was now gone and they missed him. when she saw that they had lost him and should of listen to her sword spirit. she stopped so she would be able to explain why she stopped and think of a plan to hunt down this moron to see if he knew where yui had taken off. or if he had taken her. she didnt think that he did. yes he maybe a pervert that what her empath powers was pointing out to her. but she had this feeling he was not such a bad guy. Plus she now knew on her missing brothers. And she didn't take that to well. But she did her best. Kagome eyes flashed with anger when she knew they lost him once more.

"I found him. but it seemed he disappeared into the crowds." said kagome

Miaka and kagome and muramasa made their way through the crowds and looked around as they did so. Miaka was however distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group, by the smell of steamed buns, and the rumbling of her stomach. she started to Pull her mother while grumbling, they came to a stand that sold the bun's and some other food. Miaka began drooling while kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in muramasa snickered from her inner world. she was lucky enough knew the spell that she made to used to make money look like other money where you go. so lucky for them that she thought ahead of time and turned their money to what this places money look like.

"Hey, little missy don't drool on the merchandise and buy some."

the cheerful voice of the vendor. Miaka nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. Sighing kagome sighed and decided to get and gather information so she asked if the man has seen a good-looking male with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead. while muramasa didn't like the way this man was looking at his mistress. while kagome was trying to not scowl from the way the man was making her feel. she thought the empath thing was useful to a point and not useful for men like this what made things worst for a empath.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!"

The sales man pointed to himself and grinned as he shook his hip's to show what he meant. He was old and ugly far sweaty dude. kagome groaned at the perverted feelings that he was getting off and mentally cringed and wanted to vomit. while muramasa cursed a few things at the old man for what he was thinking about his mistress it was sick. and she was above him in a lot of things. she was royalty in to many familys but that is not the time to be thinking on that for now. And so was the young mistress but he knew that the young mistress was not going to be flirt with so that was something that he didn't need to worry about. but bowed politely to the man handing him some money before leaving with her cousin. The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome and Miaka continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the street and kagome leaned on the wall. They sighed. while muramasa was reading a book from his library in his mistress inner world. this was something that she was not thinking he would be doing once she came back home. but for once she was kinda happy something like this did happened it might help her to a point of being happy again. plus it might help her not worry on if they didnt find her one son's. she hoped they would kill his grandmother when they do find him. Miaka cried for a while knowing her two brothers are missing and now her best friend is missing as well. So it don't help matters on this. Plus she has her mother with her so it helps some. And she knew she should be used to this. But she was not just yet. But for now they have to make the best of things. And they have a capsule house so they would be having somewhere to be sleeping over night…

"Now what are we going to do mama?" asked Miaka

kagome remained silent and decided to think and plot out things that they needed to do. there was a lot more ground to cover and it was still light out. So she was trying to come up with a different approach when someone came up to them, kagome eyed the man not liking what this guy aura felt like and her empath ability was spiking all to high. and that is never ever a good thing. Plus she didn't like how he was sniffing around her daughter. And she knew that look all to well. And the bad thing is her daughter was not used to this sort of attention and she knew that her daughter would be thinking he would be there to take her out or even think he was interested in her. But she knew her pup all to well. And that is something she knew about all her pup's she loved all her pups. Even though miaka was the one who still has to accept the life she was born into. So she was going to basically be patent on that and knew that day would come sooner or later.

"Hello, ladies. I heard you, two, were looking for someone with an ogre symbol on his forehead."

Miaka perked up and looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and his face wasn't anything special. He looked decent enough to the Miaka. Muramasa and kagome groaned and now it starts. Kagome just wanted to smack her daughter in the back of the head to make her see reason on what was going on. Muramasa knew his young mistress was not used to this sort of thing when it came down to the male race. And so it was going to be a new expirence for her but the thing is he knew this male was no good and here for other reasons. But for now all he was able to do was sit back and watch from the order he was given. And it was not a good thing if he came out if they didn't know what this world was about just yet. Since it might be their new home. But that is still something they have to wait and see what this world is going to be to them. Even though he hoped as well this world would bring some sort of light to the young mistress and maybe finaly accept who she really is.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Miaka

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him."

He flashed them another smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by her mother's response. she smelt and felt his lies and she knew what he was trying to get them to do. it was good to be a empath for times like this. and she was going to have to make her pup understand that this was something that she didn't want to get involves with. it was better than her doing this that muramsa was not even listening even though he was aware of what was going on right now. when she heard her sword spirit huff she knew he was only being funny to the insult. She was going to have to be tough when she needed to. And she sure as hell not going to let this filthy human pig harm her daughter who he was benath them both in statues. So she was not going to let her daughter think this it was not right. Even though she knew that her daughter would talk her into working on this. But in the end she knew she was correct on this.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, good day sir. Come pup me and you need to have a mother daughter chat about men.." snapped kagome

kagome was a tad but rude but she wanted to be to that man but at this point in time she could give a damn on how she sounded and it was her motherly side that she has to protect her pup from filthy human men like this filthy human. she was not letting him near her pup who was not even aware of the world was not all black and white and rainbows and puppies that she liked to make herself believe. as she started to walk away but her daughter was not going to have none of her mother protective nature. She wanted to give this person a try and see if he was going to help them and sure she knew her mother was doing this out of protective nature. But this was something she has to do for yui. And she knew that this man would help them. Even though it was only a hope that is. miaka was trying to get her mother to stop. she wanted to trust in this man to see if he would be able to help them she didn't see nothing wrong is taking the guys help. she should be happy that it was not the protective sword spirit she knew that for sure.

"What do you mean 'no mama? This guy knows him and it'll be much faster if had help. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please mama?"cried Miaka

Kagome stopped and sighed and looked at her daughter and at the man, who grinned back at her, then back at Miaka who mustered up the biggest puppy-dog eyes something she gotten off kouga and she knew the look rather well and she knew it was able to do to make people do what he wanted. Even though it was mostly used on her when he wanted to have her attention.. Sighing, kagome hesitantly nodded and let the stranger lead the way. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy. When he began leading them down an alley, kagome instantly knew that he was she had muramasa on standby. as kagome and muramsa in her inner world kept her and his senses on high alert, but let things play out first. She wanted Miaka to learn a thing or to. She knew that her daughter must learn sooner or later. And she knew that sesshomaru and the others tried their hardest but this daughter of hers was the one who was the hardest out of all her children and grandchildren that was to get the point through. And she knew it would happen this way since it was the only way she learned that is how they figured it out when they tried it. And it seemed to work well. Kagome sighed again while muramasa started to read a book and listen to music so he was not to bother until he was needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

The guy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick after the meal he had just ate. he had money but not much. but he was able to have a nice meal when he needed to. but he was not able to get that one female out of his mind. she was just sooo enchanting and a goddess in his mind. but she would never ever see him as someone to be with her. he was not her type. but he was able to dream though. He listened to the rumor going around about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

"Excuse me." said tamahome

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?" asked tamahome

"I'm not really sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

"Guess it's not them after all." said tamahome

tamahome walked out and went about his day. he was hoping to see them again the one with silver and pink with the dark glasses she was hot and the other one was cute. but the blond haired one looked like a boy or something else. plus the silver blue haired one knew how to fight her way out of something. plus there was something that was far more special about her he just knew it. he wondered why she covered her eyes for. he sighed and wondered if he would see her again. as he went on his way to finished the days work and head to the place he was sleeping at. He wanted to know the one that was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Sure the other girl was cute. But the woman with her was the woman of any mans dreams and makes you come in you pants. And it is rare to even meet a woman who was able to fight and one more thing he took notice is that she is lethal and deadly by the style of fighting she does and still didn't even know how the hell she made those men scream. Tamahome sighed and knew maybe he would get something sooner or later. Or maybe he wold run into her again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and Miaka and muramasa_

Kagome just knew it they where going to the ghetto of where ever they were at. it seemed this guy had something more planned for them. she told her sword spirit to shut up and ramain prepared if he needed to be on standby. But when she is done she is going to have a mother and daughter talk with her daughter. And then kill kouga since this is how he thought. And she knew that sesshomaru or the others would not of let her to be like this. So this was going to be a mother and daughter chat. And as well a murder scream fest for kouga and maybe she would get her sister in wolves to help her she knew ayame would of loved to help her when she thinked like this. Kagome eye twitched and knew that she needed to make sure that she was able to be in fighting mode. And to protect her pup when she needed to.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked Miaka

Kagome had her arm's crossed and her eyes closed. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. Feeling multiple presences moving around in the dark, kagome happily noted that these guys were a little weaker and considerably fewer than those slave traders they met outside the city. Nodding to herself, kagome locked her eyes on their guide who suddenly stopped walking. The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on kagome who now had a bored look on her face and a hand on her muramsa wanted to murder the pigs. The former backed up until she was next to her mother to have her mother to protect her. But then again she knew she should of listened to her mother when she was told that this was dangerous. Why did she have to be so dammed hard headed..

"See? I told you so my darling little pup,," growled kagome

"All right I'm sorry mommy! Now what do we do?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked up at her mother and wondered if her mother was going to kick their ass. or let muramasa out to kill them all. she seen what the protective sword spirit was able to do. but then again she forgot that he might not be here to help out. she sighed and wished the sword spirit was here to help. since if he was here he would of been out here to help them by now. she was wondering if he would do it to these pigs. but then again it seemed she was analizing all the men to see what she was going to plan to do. plus they are bugging her mothers senses and she knew that for a fact. that was something she knew her other was not fond of.

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones,"

"Yeah, their clothes alone could set us up for months,"

"But first, we have to test the merchandise,"

All eight started chuckling evilly and advanced towards the girls. kagome narrowed her eyes at the little pervert's and let her body fall into muramasa wanted it go on a murder spree with them. however kagome had different plans. so she was going to let her darling daughter loose to beat the crap out of them the only way she could. but kagome had another thing in mind. and that is going to let miaka do something since she was the one who wanted to go and not listen to her that this was not a good idea. So she was going to see what her pup knew and what she was able to do. She knew damn well she had a tiny bit of training. And from what sesshomaru and her father told her that she was not a good one at this point in time. But they knew she would sooner or later to come out of her I want to be human stage. And normal stage and accept what she really is and what she was born to be.

"You are not in school and this won't be on your permanent record! How about you handle these guys? you did watch all those pro-wrestling, after all my darling little girl!" said kagome

Miaka had already removed her outer uniform and handed it to her. Miaka raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed six vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of martial-arts. After bringing them all down, she looked at kagome with a muramsa sighed the girl didn't think once again before she went in head first. another kouga thing she had learned off of him. Oh how she was going to let sesshomaru finally get what he wanted and kill the dammed wolf. kagome did not smile back. Instead, she tossed daughters uniform back to her and nodded in the direction of the gang members who were getting up and looking angry.

"Uh-oh." said Miaka

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid. My darling pup," said kagome

Kagome ignored her leaving her daughter to do as she was told. bella mustered her scariest glare and inwardly applauded herself when she saw them start to cower. But, of course, it wasn't be so simple. They quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her. plus she knew muramsa was going to take her place if anything happened to her. but it seemed that they wanted to play with someone who is able to kill them. and just with one bite she would have been able to kill them as well. this was something that she knew for a fact that they are stupid and the humans didnt even sensed the danger.

"Oh? Too bad you didn't run away stupid human," hissed kagome

"Why you-! Come on, men!"

They were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even kagome was mildly surprised. muramasa only arched a brow and wondered who in the world did that one. and sighed at least he found them before they found him. but the thing was they are making sure he was not going to get away. he knew that his mistress would make him be their guide in the unknown place and let them know what to do and not to do and not to go. kagome arched a brow at him and wondered what took him so long to get here. but all in all it save her a lot of time in hunting his sorry ass down. Oh she was going to give him a good beat down. But then again she was happy he was here he was going to be her bitch once she was done with him. Well mainly from them dealing with this much shit to find his sorry ass.

"Eight guys against two girls? And you call yourself men." hissed tamahome

He jumped down and stood beside kagome and winked at her as if he was trying to was cracking his knuckles threateningly when kagome shoved her daughter towards the guy. this was her time to be able to beat them down. plus she was in need of having her temper taken out on them. it was something so she was able to deal with the moron that was her freaking daughter. Tamahome only blinked at her and wonder what the hell was going on . wasn't he was supposed to be the hero in all of this. But then again there was something about the look that she had and knew it meant listen or you wont like what will happen to you. Tamahome gulped with the hottest look on the woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Now be a good boy for mommy and watch my little girl here for me please. "chirped kagome

tamahome was about to protest but she skipped off and singing time to kick some ass. But how in the world is she this girls mother. They look the same age. But then again he knew better to not judge when it came down to things of age. then she had already delivered an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she sent a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that them, kagome lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the jewel rested was still there, and it was, thankfully. Glancing at the male who was helping Miaka stand, while miaka sighed and knew that her mother always saved her ass from everything. muamasa went back to his book.

"Who are you?" asked kagome

Kagome eyeing him up wondering if they should trust him or not. but there was something with in him like some odd type of power. maybe she should keep a eye on him as if he was some kind of important muramasa sensed there was some sort of power coming from him. his mistress knew that there was something special about him as well. so they cant let him go wondering off until they knew what he was and what his purpose was in the life he lived. So this should be a interesting to pick at him and find out what he was and what sort of powers he has. So this was going to be rather interesting when it came down to what they are going to be doing. But for now she was going to have to see what and why he came back. And she knew that she was going to have to work on him for a while to make sure that he was going to do what they needed of him to do.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?" asked Tamahome

kagome smiled brightly she knew how to put the family charm on someone quickly. by the way the man was blushing she did her job well. but he was soo not her type this guy was more or less miaka and yui's type of man. while muramasa was never going to let her near a man like this other than friendship. but he knew for a fact that his mistress has alot of charm and she knew how to use it. thanks to rangiku for that matter. as he sighed and let her do her job that she was able to do and get things done. But she knew there was something her daughter was feeling right now was the fact that she was enjoying the looks of this male. And there might be something that would be there but she think it wa way to soon.

"well Im kagome briefs and that's my daughter and yes my daughter very very logn story. Miaka taisho. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" asked kagome

tamahome looked at kagome after he shook her hand. he had to say the gloved she had on was soft like silk but why does she have gloved on in the first she said miaka was her daughter. That is something he would like to know and find out how that even remotely happened since she was the same ag by the looks of her looks. and but the glasses he was not even able to her eyes through them. he wondered what they looked like. he never had done that before it seemed that she was trying to be nice. and she had them warm aura about her to make you feel comfortable. but then again she shined like the moon and the stars before you. this woman was a goddess her beauty was unearthly and he was obsessed with her. Her daughter was cute. But this woman was something every man ever wanted in their lives.

"mama! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." cried Miaka

Kagome let out a sigh and bonked her in the head. this girl was judging this guy who had helped them two times now. But she will be dammed to let her daughter to turn out to be someone who would judge a person. She sensed that he was not a evil man. He just needed help in so many ways. But she knew that her daughter was not going to be the one to be the judgemental one. She was royalty and she was not going to make her judge someone who has basically helped them. And she knew that she was going to make sure her daughter she was not happy on what she had just said. She was not happy one bit about this. And she knew that miaka will know that she was not. Tamahome gulped and knew that someone was not happy. And mama is going to be lecturing and b dammed it was so freaking sexy.

"Miaka, you are not one to judge a person who has basically helped twice. you are my daughter and you will not be speaking to someone like that who has helped us twice. and I know dammed well you uncle sesshomaru didn't teach you to speak that way. Shame on you pup." Lectured kagome

Kagome huffed pinched the bridge of her nose she was getting to old for this. as she turned back to Tamahome, miaka pouted after her lecture her mother has just given to her. This was something she knew she deserved from how she acted more than one way. first when she got them into the back ally and now her juding this guy when he saved them twice.. she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked in a emo corner of the area that they are in. Tamahome wondered what the hell just happened with the two of them. kagome seemed to be the level headed one and the fighter out of the two. and he things there is another one but he could be going crazy.

"No, I thought she was with you," said Tamahome.

kagome thanked him and leaned on a wall and tried to think of some other possibilities and what they needed to do next. There was no one else aside from her, Miaka, Tamahome, and those unconscious bandits before. while she and muramasa had to think of something and fast so they knew what to do next. this was something that they had to plan and think hard on. this is a unknown place to them and now they had someone they are going to be able to have help them out while they are here.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about and muttering to herself, while her mother the hot one who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. he knew she was going to be able see him the way he sees her. he knew he was not her type. but a man could only wish. Miaka was starting to worry about Yui and how they who were going to get home. muramasa sighed and knew what his mistress was thinking. this was something that he knew he would have to do if something had happened to her.. Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets,

"Well ok then I'll shall be taking my leave now. Hope you find your friend soon to Ta ta for now." said Tamahome

"Hey wait tamahome You can't leave us mike this now. You must help help us find her," Creid Miaka

Miaka rush over to him as she went in front of Tamahome to see if she was able to talk him into staying around a bit longer even if it was to help them out to find their way around this place. he was needed to help them. while kagome was wondering if the man was just a stupid ass or just doing this to piss her off. and it seemed her sword spirit was agreeing with her on this one. he was not going to get out of her sights if she had anything to say about it. tamahome narrowed his eyes at miaka since she seemed to have annoyed him that was much to see. and that was something that miaka was known to do.

"Why should I help you two for? I don't even know who the hell you're looking for anyway so I'm going to go about my business so bye." said Tamahome

Tamahome walked around the annoying girl to move on his way so he was going to make more money before the days is out, damn he wished he was able to take the one known as kagome to come with him. but he knew that was not the option that would happened. plus h knew knew she would never ever leaver her daughter alone and fend herself. he not even sure why he was even worried about them. Muramasa wondered how much longer his mistress is going to last before she kicked the mans ass for being a stupid moron.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome continued on his way into the busy town. But only to be followed by the two stalkers he has now. Miaka was running towards him as if he would stop, while the hot one her mother was walking as if they were not fallowing him, he noticed something about her she is train like a warrior for times of war. if he was able to see her eyes he would be able to know more about her. but he knew one thing that is for sure that she was a sad soul and that there was alot of things that he would love to learn about her. but he knew there was soooo wanting to do that with her to learn everything her darkest secretes as well.

"But why won't you help us. Why are you even being so cruel to someone who you just met." cried Miaka

"Sorry to this it who I am. And I could give s damn. but I gotta go and finish business" said Tamahome

Tamahome started to walk away again but he didn't go to far when he heard sniffling from Miaka. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry as kagome was now glaring at him with the death glare she was known to make lesser men piss themselves. No one makes her pups cry like this and survive to tell about it. She was going to make him feel fear and she was going to enjoy doing so. Hell she made the albus piss his own robes with her mere glare. her glared were just like her father. And she was one of the few killing perfections out there. She was good at what she does and making one suffer for what they had done. She done so for a great many of years. And now she was going to make sure this fool knows what he was dealing with and knowing making one of her babies cry is not a good sign for him. Muramasa smirked and knew she was pissed off.

What did I do I didn't do anything!" said Tamahome

Tamahome felt sheer fear creep into his gut along with a icy cold feeling as kagome gave him. kagome was going to make him feel fear to get him to what she wanted, she would impero him but she didn't want to let her know her secrets just yet. but she had her ways to get some sort of information out of him. even if it was going to set his ass on fire or something else that his. muramasa snickered from his mistress dark thoughts. Mama bird was out to play and never a good sign when protective mother who happened to be a killing perfection was out to play. He was going to watch and see her make him feel fear,

"Well let's go back In on what you have said in such it was rude. People like you I have ways to deal with you, you are no gentlemen and no honor. Plus one thing you learn is never ever make my child cry. It is a hazard to ones health and believe me you don't want to meet that side of me. You don't even deserve a penis you pig." Hissed kagome

kagome knew that her daughter was playing him on the crying front she learned from ayame and she taught her niece well. Tamahome became quiet as he gulped down in fear those moon colored eyes showed no mercy. Kagome knew she hit him right where it hurts when it came down to the male pride, and he not a huge fan with a woman made his male pride go down a few notch's. but then again he had this feeling that she was deadly and there was another being with them he just couldn't see the being. but then again he could be going crazy.

"Now you better shut the hell up dearie, what give you the right to talk to me that way? and for your information a man get's paid for his service's when he helps someone, Now shut up and pay you sweetheart. or else we can over in that nice dark area and you my pretty can pay with you nice hot tight body of yours" said Tamahome

Tamahome was pointing to his hand and arching at brow to see if she would go and pay him with her body hell he would love that. kagome smacked him right a crossed the face for being a pervert. Tamahome knew he deserved that one but for the love of suzaku he was freaking turned on by the sheer force that the hot one had just done. she was just a goddess and he loved being around her. but he knew that she would never ever see him as a lover. kagome arched a brow she felt what he was feeling. she was going to block her empath powers for the time being it was something she needed to do before she kicked his ass.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Oh my dende! you sold Yui to some slave traders!" cried Miaka

Miaka tear's streamed down the face of Miaka as she accused him of being a pervert. kagome had a spark in her eye and was watching with amusement. She felt such motherly pride at what her little girl is doing right now. Oh she was finally coming to terms. And she was making him pay. Oh how much pride of being a mother she has right now. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him. Muramasa was laughing his ass off from this one. She knew this was very fox demon thing so her brother was teaching her things. And she was proud of her first blood adopted pup and she was happy he teached her what to do for things like this. But for now it was something that she was going to watch it was amusing and making her feel so much pride.

"Tama - kins if I could give you some advice. I would do as my daughter says unless you want her to go on ranting to make the whole town think your a deprived pervert and I would have to say it would bring down your business," chirped kagome

Tamahome shivered in fear as he bowed down his head. This female new her way it seemed she had to be part of some government,. Miaka who had clung to him beamed at him Tamahome gently pried miaka off of his arm he might as well and nodded to let them know he agreed, miaka felt smug that she made her point across'd and she kenw she saw the pride in her mother eyes. And she knew she was using the skills her brother shippo has teached her in all of this. But then again she knew she had to come out of her I want to be normal stage sooner or later. And now is the best of time to do so. Plus she was happy her mother has a lot of pride in her eyes. And that is something she always love to see from her mother and families. Tamahome swallowed hard oh how he wanted this woman and he wanted her bad.

"So tama - kins where are we at anyway's?" asked kagome

"You're in Konan empire ." said Tamahome

kagome only nodded it seemed people were happy so it can't be a bad place to be in this town or capital. Tamahome noticed the look of interest In kagome beautiful and she reminded him of a goddess that he would love to have by his side. but he knew that she would never like him like that. he wished he would be able to see her eyes he wanted to know what they looked like. she had to say the place was well taken care of. and the ruler here loved his people since they seemed happy. the things that are even being sold here are rather lovely and they tried food of all kinds. love the little spell she had made it was so useful in so many placed. tamahome sighed it seemed he would not be getting rid of them anytime soon. Her daughter was a cute girl. But her looks didn't matched to her mother. Now that he could see that she was much older. And something about her spoke of a very old age.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops and all the lively things in this was reading another book since he was not needed still. And almost of all the people were actually quite nice well besides the ones who asked kagome to marry them, and funny that some of the females did as well. they saw a group of guard's pass by and decided to get a closer look at what was going on it seemed like people where excited about something. Miaka knew that her mother has the looks for people to do that. But she was more or less interested in what was going on. And she wanted to get a closer look to what was going one to make all of the people to gather together. She was a dog demon and she was naturally curious it was something in the dog demons nature. While kagome smiled and wondered what was going through her darling daughter head. And tamahome was not able to take his eyes from kagome.

"Come on guys lets go and watch!" chriped Miaka

Kagome and Tamahome only nodded when they saw her not there no more only cloud of dust I'm a shape of miaka,, kagome face palmed in annoyance at what her daughter has just done. While she was going to smack her in the back of the head for even thinking on what she had just done. Oh why did sesshomaru let her hang around kouga for some reason. but then again he needed his help to train her so yeah it make sense. Tamahome tilted his head to the side and it seemed the girl didn't get her mother genes by the looks of it. And wonder what the father was like. Even though he was super jealous that another man had her. And he wanted her badly sure he was obsessed and it didn't bother him any on that fact. But for now he was going to have to help her with this.

 **" GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** screamed kagome

kagome followed her daughter in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. While her sword spirits was trying to get her to let them out. he went in the swarm of town folk and thought he saw kagome as a blur here and there looking around frantically for the other her daughter and make sure she was ok and didn't cause no trouble and he understood that way to much he has some things he didn't like people knowing about his personal life and only those who he was close to was able to know. Tamahime neared her her wondering if she had found her daughter and talking with muramasa about how unlucky she is to be related to someone like her. but he made it back to her inner world before he was even seen. he was not even able to locate her in all these humans. plus he was still not familiar to the area.

"Well did you find her?" asked Tamahome

"No damn pup will be the death of me. so let's go deeper in the crowed to go and see if she is anywhere over there.?" Grumbled kagome

kagome grabbed his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. her gloved hands where so soft as the finest silk and sadly it was silk. he knew by what she had on she was not poor in the slightest. and he had a feeling that she was a royal and that she had something special about her. For the sake of the four gods she was making hims have a raging boner by just her touch, As they neared the edge of the crowd they saw her daughter who was just cute. But she didn't get her mothers looks by the look of it. But then again she might grow into her looks sooner or later and get rid of the im cute look.. kagome and tamahome Nearing her and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"There you are my darling daughter, why did you run off like that and not wait for us,?" Asked kagome

Miaka only shrugged and smiled at her mother it seemed that she made sure she didn't loose Tamahome either. she just only wanted to have a closer look to see what was going on with the how town since they where she was glade that she did, it was a sight to behold when you see it up close. even though they do not know what they hell was going on. even muramasa was impressed at what he was seeing. its been a good while since he has seen something like this. and he was going to enjoy it while his mistress and the young mistress watch as well. and he had the feeling that her stupid acts are not done yet..

"Oh mama I just wanted to see them up close, see isn't it lovely!"Chirped Miaka

"Well I actually have to agree with her," said Tamahome

kagome and Miaka only looked at him curiously, kagome head was tilted to the side wanting him to elaborate his statement that he just said,. Tamahome only his arms behind his head. and wondered how he could explain what he had meant to them it seemed that they are confused. but he didn't understand why he felt another power level in her head. it was the same as tamahomes but she needed to make sure she kept eye on her daughter to make sure she didnt do nothing dumb again. while tamahome was going to tell them what this was and what they are even watching since it was new to them.

"I mean this is the parade for the emperor's visit after all and it's a event the towns people always enjoyed." said Tamahome

"The Emperor? Is he really really really rich.?" asked Miaka

kagome only nodded as she looked hopelessly at her daughter air head moments, she can be smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she really is just stupid since she didn't want to accept her life just yet so she let her daughter think what she want and how she wished to think as well. It was something she never have gotten so sure she would let her pup have this choice for the time being until she chose to take the life she was born into.. she sighed and knew that miaka was going to have to mature on her own. no one was going to be able to help her with that. and she and muramasa thinks being here might end up helping her with this matureing on her life.

" Of course he is moron, I would do anything. and i mean just about anything. i would even suck a man dick and let him fuck me in the ass as many times he damn well please I wouldn't care if I could only get my hand's on one jewel on his crown." said Tamahome

kagome smiled at him completely understanding their new friend. but the part about having sex with a man it was something she knew he wouldn't do. he didn't seem that kind of a person that would enjoy Anal sex, but that was not for her to think on at this point in time. as she watched on and have the feeling of dread that her daughter was about to pull something that was going to get them tossed into jail. but then again the feeling of dread was never wrong when she felt it. as she sighed and enjoyed this while she was able to. muramasa hummed in agreement to his mistress that the young mistress was indeed about to pull something that she was not supposed to pull. And it would end up with them in prison or worst. And it normally happens to kagome. But she would rather have it that way than it to happened to her daugthers or sons.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" asked Miaka

kagome looked at Tamahome she had this feeling she was about to pull a one of her stupid move and they would end up in prison. Tamahome only blinked not sure what she was meaning it seemed she was planning something. Her daughter was not one to hide her adventurous side very well. And she was about to just prove that. And that is something that she was not going to be happy on. But then again hell she has not been in prison for a good while so what the hell. Her heris are rather good at letting stuff happen like this. But then again tamahome was in for a real treat so this was something he better get used to if he was going to be around them for a long long time. Because it would never ever end. She just hoped one day her daughter would grow out of this stage. While tamahome didn't know what was about to happen. And what she meant by this.

"I guess so I've never heard anything bad about him all I hear is nothing but nice. So might be nice." said Tamahome

Miaka's face brightened up she knew what she had to do. and she was going to do it.. so she was going to help their new friend for his help that he had given them. In a flash Miaka was already gone in a cloud of dust and was already walking beside the fancy carriage. kagome and Tamahome blinked in in confusion before realizing what her daughter is about to do. Kagome was going to have a heart attack fromw hat her daughter was about to do. How could she be so stupid. Oh wait she been hanging around kouga no wonder why. Tamahome was starting to worry about kagome and what her daughter is about to pull. How could she be so stupid. Sure she didn't get her mothers genes for that matter.

 **"YOU GET BACK HER PUP! DON'T DO WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO DO!"** screamed kagome

Miaka did not hear her mother and was about to doom the three of them in the palace prsion. as she started to walk beside of the emperor carriage and was about to ramble about doom them even more with her choice of wording. plus get their sorry assed thrown into prison and sure she was going to have a angry mother. And she knew her mothers anger was not something she wanted. But she was doing this for her new friend. And she knew that she was stupid to do so. But she wanted to do this out of her own free will.. and she was going to strangle her freaking daughter and them make her spend the freaking night with hagrids monster giant fucking spiders for what she was doing right now. tamahome groaned and wondered what int he world did he get himself into.

"Hey you mister you're the Emperor right?" asked Miaka

"Who are you?" asked hotohori

Miaka waved her hand to dismissed and just shows her IQ what he had just asked not as if it was important. once again her birth fathers genes coming out right there it seemed. it seemed he wanted to know who she was since she was talking to him while he was in the middle of meeting the towns people. as if this is the most normal thing in the world that she is doing right now. and end up getting them tossed into prison while she was at it. Kagome was going to die from the shock her daughter was putting her through. How could she be so stupid. Oh wait kouga and her father happened to be james fucking potter. Not even harry her twin was this stupid. But then again harry got her smarts. And he tried to get his twin to accept but she was just not ready to do that part of her life.

"Oh never mind me I'm just no body, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor so you're very rich and pooping out money everyday. You probably have a golden toilet, I'm sure you can afford to be generous for someone," said Miaka

While Miaka rambled away looking look the Moron she is. Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride. Instead she managed to rip the cloth and fall on her butt, stopping the parade from what miaka had just done was a crime in the guards and soldiers books. they would not take pity on her even though she was dumb to a point and she knew that her mother was not even remotely happy with her right now. While she was wondering if she fell on a rock because It hurt like hell whatever she landed on..

"Ouchie" cried Miaka

Miaka was rubbing her poor poor abused ass. when she opened her eyes she seen a guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck ready to slice her neck right off or just sims,r impale her like good old vlad the impeller for what she had just done to their emperor. and she was going to pay for the crime with her head or something else. but right now the head being sliced off was a good choice. And she knew she basically fucked up when she did what she had just done. But she had fun doing so. While she knew her mother was not happy with her right now and she could understand why. And it seemed that her mother is not the only angry one here since there was a guard wanting to kill her right on the spot.

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

kagome and Tamahome nodded to the other. while she made sure that muramasa remained where he is until the right time comes. Tamahome tried hand her three smoke bombs to throw but she pushed them away and wined at him. she flashed over and used the elemental powers and sent a thick icy fog to distract the guards that were now ganging up on Miaka. As the icy fog was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka. Kagome knew that tamahome would be the one to save her daughter. She just needed to give him some sort of way in. and her powers was going to be just as good to help him with she was going to let her daughter know how much anger she has for her right now. And this was something that came to be something that miaka will know when her mother gets ahold of her.

"You stupid small brain Idiot! Why in the four gods you do that for?" scolded Tamahome

Miaka had tear's well up in her eye's. she didn't think she did anything wrong she just wished to help him since he had given up his own free time to help them out since they didn't know where the hell they were at. miaka just didn't know what the hell she was doing. but then again she knew she should be used to stuff like this but she just didn't want to do what her family wanted to be like her mother. But then again this was something that came down to her mother. She knew her mother would never ever go about the way she did. So yeah this was going to be something her mother was not going to be happy about with her right now. But for the time being she was going to make him understand what and why she did what she had done. she wanted to have fun and enjoy life, but it seemed that it finally caught up to her.

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you." cried Miaka

Tamahome's eye's softened and smiled at the girl to let her know he forgave her he understood why she did what she had done. He wondered how the fog came why it felt like something icy came over him when the fog took over. he had to think on that one later when it came down to the little goddess that came into his care. she was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. and wonder why he was feeling like there was someone else with them when it came down to being around her. But her knew that she was miaka mother and she was going to give her the lecture of the life time. But for the time being he thinks she was going to let this one go. From what he seen of his little goddess she was a forgiving one and she was going to let it go.

"Remember I already promised to help you but if you did wan't to repay me, then I know of a way." said Tamahome

Miaka looked up at him she was thinking he meant that she was going to have sex with him. but she was wrong when he leaned down to her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened. Kagome appeared in black mist and was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her daughter. No one is going to hurt her little girl. And she was going to make sure. They were going to have to hurt her before they kill or harm her daughter and that is what she was going to make sure of. as a red light shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms. kagome collasped and a blinding pink light from her body brighter and more powerful than the one that her dauhter was pushing out for her.. As both of the cousins started to disappear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

 _Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library. Going inside, she found Yui reading the Universe of the Four Gods. She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out to her friend. that she was here and not with some pervert back in that other world. and it seemed that she was reading the book that kagome had happened to unlock the riddle and the portal is not remaining open only for her that is. since it is not connected to the senaki gates and garganta.._

 _"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" cried Miaka_

 _But Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention, she tired to moon her and fart in her face but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before took her back from where she had came from. she was only taken back here it seemed to show her that yui was there and safe as if telling her to stop looking she was meant for something far greater._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

 _kagome had her glamor down as she felt someone run their fingers through her hair. she wondered where she was at and wondered what in the world happened. she felt someone kiss her forehead and knew it was her sword spirit. as she blinked and looked around she knew this place. it was the palace of hades. this was where he only lets thoses who are close to him to come and see him. but why woud she be here this was what was confusing her. she looked over to ehr sword spirit and tited her head to the side._

 _"hello little one. i have alot to tell you and only limited of time. you are meant to come here. and this place is where you going to meet you soul mates. this was meant to happen so dont worry little one. me and greeny has everything handled with the family and getting everyone gathered to come here when the green light lets us know. muramasa take care of her." Said hades_

 _After hades hugged his little one and muramasa pushed him away from him. hades only laughed and knew the sword spirit was always the same. he just didnt have the heart to tell her the condtion that tamaki and draco had been found in. he was the one who murdered the ones who dared to harm the two who he considered as family. and the former evil queen gained her memories from when she was suzeno. but for now she was not going to see her mother just yet... but for now he needed to send her back and return back to draco and tamaki sides. he needed to let his wife go and rest and he would take over while everyone was sent to gather who was inlisted to gather._

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome who looked at her, she looked around to see her daughter knocked out on the ground shivering in pain while tears leaked from her eyes as if her pain was greatly painful. she wondered what in the world happened to her. but she knew that muramasa was ordered to remain in her inner world. but she had this feeling that he was worried about her as well. plus she was still recovering from the wounds from the war she was just finished. she was worried about her daughter who she loved dearly. And she knew tamahome would protect her while she was down. But then again she trusted him enough with the care of her little girl.

"Miaka what in the world happen? Why did kagome come back looking like she was suffering in pain?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome was surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still shocked. kagome didn't want her to tell him just yet on how she does things, she must of went to palace of hades. tamahome was worried about kagome she was someone who is close to him. even though he came obsessed with her in such a short time. he was still worried about her and protective over her. she was not even moving etiher. and he was not even able to move from his spot he was at since he had miaka in his arms.

"What is happening?" asked hotohori

He felt something inside him pulse and pull at his heart as if he was meant to be with someone who was calling out to him. his soul was calling out to who ever it was out there. this was something that he was wanting to figure out. it was helping the lonely feeling inside of his heart. he hoped it was the one he had waited for since he was a mere child. the stories that helped him get through his lonely days. he even sleeps with the dammed book about the shikion miko. it helped it sleep better at night it was something that was helping him get through the days and years until she comes to him. and once she is here he was going to make her his wife right away.

"Your Majesty please stay inside where your protected, It seems the girl had two more accomplices. She and the other female were just consumed by strange lights the bright pink light is blindingly bright. Both of them are disappearing."

The emperor went into thought he couldn't understand what would be causing something like this. other than the two people they have been waiting for. but then again every country was waiting for the one person. someone he had been waiting for his whole life. this was something he was hoping that it was. he wanted to have her in his arms every night and this was something that he was praying for. but for now it was only hope for him to get him by until he meets the ones they are talking about. but then again there was something else the other one could be the priestess of suzaku.

"Could it be? But what of the other one?"

After a while, the people surrounding them had again as the two women came back. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told, the guards encircled the Tamahome and Miaka while another group surrounded the unconscious kagome Who was still shiver in pain and crying in pain since she as still healing from the war against albus since it been a month. plus muramasa had to hold himself back from attacking and coming out of her inner world. The guard lifted her into his arms as if she was a breakable item he had soft eyes and gave her a fatherly smile as if he felt bad for her. this was something that muramasa calmed down for. but it seemed he she was royalty somehow..

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome, an irritated Tamahome at that with kagome head in his lap as he stroked her sweaty hair he even kissed her forehead. he was not able to save her glasses they were to damaged to be saved. he didn't understand why he was so protective of the angelic woman. but he gets this feeling of another wanting to kick his ass. but he shook his head since he knew it was the only three of them in here.. he was worried about her he didn't want her to get sick while she was in jail. Well four if he knew of the sword spirit that was with them as well. But then again he had a feeling that there was another person with them. While miaka clung to him like she was apart of him..

"Will you let go of my person now?" asked Tamahome

Miaka jumped out off him and looked down her mother Who looked like she was sleeping. She tried to reach out for her when she touched her she had her hand grabbed. As kagome sat up and looked around. while she mentally calmed muramasa down knowing he was worried about her. he was a loyal sword spirit who was given another chance in life when she came along. tamahome gasped her eyes they are like the rarest of gems. a ruby and a pink one. but there was something else she was partly blind but she was able to see but closed her eyes and knew this was going to happen. Plus she was happy that her daughter was there and safe. While miaka hugged her mother to let her know that she was happy that she was safe and sound with her.

"Yep I figured as much where in prison." Grumbled kagome

Tamahome was happy to see she was ok and finally get to see those eyes of hers. why did she hide them from the world. that was the question he wanted to know. but then he remembered the half blind the lights might hurt her eyes.. they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth. muramasa and kagome was making bets on how long this was going to take her before she does something stupid. or something incredibly funny as hell.

* * *

 _"mistress something either really fucking stupid or really funny is about to happen." said muramasa flately_

* * *

"i agree with you my friend." said kagome

kagome nodded with a sweat drop from the uncle kpuga moment when it comes down when it came to be related to the stupid moron. this was the time when she knew that miaka was her daughter and she knew all her children are all unique when it came to each of them.. while muramasa snickered from the thought about his mistress getting annoyed by her daughter the young mistress was basically something different and he would have to say that as much. but he felt for her she was still healing from the forced transportation to see hades. and it was forced as if he took alot out of him to even do what he had was happy for the greaking gum that she found in her pocket even though that she had sweet bean bun.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today." said Miaka

The guard saw it and asked in a demanding tone wondering what the prisoner just placed in her mouth. he was warned about feeding the prisoners. he was going to place them in different cell;s but the man gave him a look so he put them all in the same one. while kagome watched on with her sword spirit watched from her inner world. at the very amusing thing that is about to happen. She was going to be feeling so much m otherly pride once again when it comes down to her daughter and how she does things at a perfect timing. and something really stupid as well on the guards part when he freaks out from what he was about to see.

"What did you put in to your mouth?"

Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away. he ever pissed and shit himself from fear. while muramasa was actually laughing his ass off and it was creeping him the hell out from his laughing his ass off like that and rolling around in the inner world. While kagome was feeling so much of her motherly pride at what her daughter has just done. while miaka was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. But then again she was just having some form of fun.

 **HELP MEEEE ITS HUGE FAT UGLY MONSTER IS GOING YO EAT ME!**

The guard dropped his key's while leaving a line of pee behind him as he face planted the wall and fell flat on his back and not the smell of things he shit himself, Tamahome caught the key's and fist pumped the air as if he was the winner in this these people worked good maybe they would help him boost his business since they know what they are doing ti seemed. plus the hot one will be able to kick some major seemed that the girl did get some of her mother in her. And he could tell she was prideful of her daughter on what she had just done. but then again he knew that miaka was something that was rather interesting.

"Hey, great job girly! Your one class act!" chirped Tamahome

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka

Miaka faced the tamahome with gum still stuck on her face Tamahome went pale as a ghost and started to scream and face planted the wall. while kagome giggled at the whole scene it was just to funny at her daughter and what she has just done. so yeah funny and motherly pride go over rather well with each other. while muramasa was now actually rolling around in the inner world laughing his ass off from what was happening. it was just to funny to see a royal guard running away from a stupid girl with gum all over her face it was so a ayame moment. and the man left a line of pee and they could tell he shit himself as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome, bella and Miaka. and muramasa tamamhome didnt know who was there with them. The four of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed. until they heard some boots pass Tamahome and Miaka bumped into each other as kagome pulled the two into a room and closed the door. When he looked up he saw something that he had only heard about the golden statue of Suzaku with the shikon jewel on the forehead. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction.

"That's Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals, Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South." explained Tamahome

Miaka only nodded while kagome let what he had just said and let it sink into her mind so she was able to use it for a later date when she was needing to use it for something. she wondered why the shikon jewel was on the bird. Miaka hunger kicking in and started to smell something delicious and decided to quietly venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food. And she sure as hell needed it since she didn't eat much this morning since grandpa vegeta woke her up and made her go to school since she slept in. and she knew how much of a hard ass her grandpa was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was the first to notice that her daughter was gone and decided to look for her while muramasa was taking a nap from boredom. She went through a different door she even caught two male guards having sex. Another was a three some to with three male guard. She found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously she found two dudes going at it like tomorrow, she noted that she was lost walked to the center of what seemed like a small courtyard, and all her annoyance finally came out of her in a burst of energy and annoyance and anger in which all don't go together. And her daughter will be the death of her one day and she was sure as hell it was the truth.

 **"WHY IN THE NAME MERLIN'S SAGGY BLUE BALLS THAT THIS HAPPENS TO ME!WAIT TIL I FIND THAT DAUGHTER OF MINE! I'M GOING TO MAKE NAKAKU HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE FUCKING PARK!"** vented kagome

* * *

 _"mistress you know you will draw attention to yourself." said muramasa_

* * *

"i wasn't asking you go back to sleep smart ass." grumbled bella

kagome sighed with joy from the outburst she really needed that. and after grumbling to her smart ass sword spirit when he was in one of his smart ass moods that he had from time to time. that was when she spotted a beautiful stranger sitting gracefully on one of the railings of the corridors, smiling at her. kagome tilted her head to the side and blushed did he hear her outburst. that was not a very good thing since she was a royal even though they do have their times that they enjoyed to have their bouts of cursing and ass kicking.. but now they mostly do it all the time after the war ended,.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the emperor_

The adviser's bowed deeply before their emperor to see what their emperor wanted done with the prisoners. they where hoping to keep the angel one she was the best one out of the prisoners. it seemed she would be the only one everyone wanted around the palace. why does all of his men have to be the worlds largest perverts. he didnt even know what the woman looked like. And he has been hearing of a angelic woman who was sickly and wondered what she was. It seemed that everyone in the palace seemed to want her. And wondered what was so different when it came down to the odd woman who was stealing all the males hearts. And wanted to meet her to see what she was and who she is and what she was.

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoner's. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on you, Majesty. And those females might be witches,"

Stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans for the just hoped the one he had waited for since he was a child was with them, he prayed that she was the female who will be his no matter what if she is the woman he had waited for. It would be the best day of his life if it was one of the woman. But then again he would have to wait and see and would make sure he was right. While he knew what they all wantd him to do. And he would not make any sort of decree until she was able to meet them both before he gave them the old death and end their lives.

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not even considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies?" asked hotohori

The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did. they would see what the emperor had planned to see what the prisoner's were so special for. plus they wanted the hot and sexy strange one. she was the only prisonor that is worth living in their books. hell she would be able to bare their child. And hell they all wanted her. They would even pass her around to each male. But they knew the emperor had to make the final judgement and they knew better to not go against their own emperor. But for now they are going to have to see what will the end game would be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and, with a sigh, he faced the girls that are behind him. At least, were behind him. Where are they!? Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his friends . Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway he opened the door seeing two guys going at it. he cringed and went on his way. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach letting a load burp and fart. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who caught her, Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out. as they went to search for kagome and get the hell out if this maze of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. kagome could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him he was so beautiful its like he was pulling at her heart then she remembered what her mother had said to her. have manners until you know if they are evil. muramasa was watching and making sure he was not going to do anything. He was going to watch and see what was going to happen. But then again this man was something to his mistress maybe her first soul mate and that would mean the second soul mate would have to be found. But for now it was his time to watch and make sure things are not going to go south. Plus the male would regret if he even dare to try anything stupid..

"Pardon me good sir but who are you?" asked kagome

The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. he had to admit this one had manners as if she had been raised in a good family when she talked to him. but she was so angelic almost like a goddess in her own right, but he felt a tugging to her as if they are meant to be. but he had to make sure he was so confused and what he was feeling. but this woman is a goddess in his eyes he knew there was something there between then it was just confusion to him what it wondered if this was what he was feeling before they are brought here. but those eyes are lovely he wanted to only look at him. oh how he wanted this woman. She was a rare sight to behold. But there was something in her eyes and knew that she has a past. But he was going to have to see what she was going to be like. But for now it was something that came down to the fact that she was something he was not sure what it was just yet,

"You seem to be too calm in the presence of a stranger my dear. I wonder why that would be?." asked hotohori

The male voice was smooth as if he purring, however, kagome only huffed and shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Atleast she had the paints that still had a lot of her wizarding things that she had during the war. She even still had a shrunken wizarding tent in her pocket. The joys of magic she was able to make things smaller and have them come with her. as she looked at him and would ask the same thing about him as well. since he was here and he could be here to pull a dick mover and put her back into prison. hotohori was wondered what was going through her mind. He had to say she was not affected by his looks and not sure what to think on that one. No woman has ever been able to not be affected by him. and sadly he was happy about that.

"And I could say the same about you good sir,. I could be some crazy person here to kill you. No one would ever know. Not to mention you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. so good luck trying to pull that one me mister I'm way to smart to have that one pulled on me. so dont test my intelligence good sir it is not going to end well to you if you even dare to try. But before anything else I would like to know your name so I know who I am talking to please sir?." asked kagome

The man was surprised to say the least he thought he would of met someone like her before, Chuckling in amusement he liked her but his pulling at his heart came back he would have to analize that later. he saw the intelligence in her eyes she was not dumb. and she spoke like he never have heard someone speak before. and that is a breath of fresh air to him. but there was something else. as if there was another person around her but he was not able to see him or her. he wanted to know more about her. she was something to him by the pull he was feeling from her. Oh how he wanted this woman. She had fire in her and she was not one to let someone to make her think she was dumb at all. But then again she was something that he has never ever seen before. She was a rare one indeed when it came down to a woman. And no one he has ever seen. And the pulling it was something that was confusing to him.

"My name is Hotohori my dear, though I am not always called that. So, you must be the one they are looking for." said Hotohori

He stood up and walked towards kagome who seemed to be watching him studing him movements. His graceful movements just like her's. so he must be royalty then again she was never wrong with these things. plus there is some sort of power inside of him just like Tamahome. she knocked out muramasa for being a pervert and making kissy sounds. while kagome growled in warning to him and he only smirked at his mistress that he was playing around with her. but there was something there between then and he knew what it was. but he would keep it to himself for the time being but she was wondering what he was doing to her. And then it hit her she knew what he was to her. But she was not sure he understood what that meant for him. so she would keep that to herself. but she was wondering what he was and who he was in this place he has powers she could feel it..

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you would never know now will ya dearie. Anyway I'm kagome briefs but I am not always called that. But it's nice to meet you Hotohori." chirped kagome

kaome smiled up at hotohori as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her charming smiles. He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women. When he felt her slap him and turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Oh he loved this woman. he smiled a true smile and looked back at the woman who tilted her head in confusion. muramasa smirked that was his mistress for ya. she was not going to take no one bullshit that was what he mother had teached her. and she took her mothers teachings to heart as well.

 **"MAMA! MAMA!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka came running toward her mother knocking the both of them to the ground and enveloped her in a heart stopping embrace, that knocked muramasa back to being awake from the crash of the inner world as his mistress fell to the ground from her daughter. Hotohori watched as Miaka scold kagome about getting lost. And wondering how in the world she was this girls mother. It was something that he had to wrap his mind around. kagome raised an eyebrow at her daughter for what she had the thought of lecturing her on. hotohori was confused at what he was seeing this was different. he never seen no warm family or close family before this was something that he was going to have one day when he find his one and only.

"I could say the same to you my darling daughter. In which you are going to be the death of me,." grumbled kagome

Tamahome caught up to them. Seeing that kagome was safe he sighed in relief. As he helped up the female from her only dramatic daughter, and he dont know why he kept feeling there was another person watching him. as if it was through kagome eyes. while miaka pouted the two new people didn't even notice the long haired male watching them with wonder in his eyes. he wondered who he was and started to get protective over the females that he had grown close to and in kagome case obsessed to in such a short time. and he felt like this man was going to take her away from him.

"Both of you are hopeless. And would be the death of me!" said Tamahome

"Oh tama - kins you would be lost with out me!" Purred kagome

Tamahome blushed at her statement, tamahome had to think of something that was going to help him get rid of the raging boner he has, he needed to relieve himself sooner or later from the amount of boners he had he was backed up and needed to have a release. he just couldnt help it kagome was just hot and a goddess in his eyes. but he was so close to the truth on the goddess part. hell even hotohori was freaking horny as fuck from what she had just done and that is sayint somethng there when he was hard as a rock. he needed to speak to someone why he was feeling the way he was.

"Halt!"

The guards neared the three of them. they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged kagome with the half with muramasa in his sword form. the soldier tried to call for the help of his men but he saw them being taken down by Tamahome, his ogre symbol was glowing brightly once eyes widened as he recognized that mark. she let the soul thread drop once she saw tamahome was able to get near them. hotohori had to stop he seen everything he needed to see that is all he needed. and he knew what he had to do now. other than figure out who was who. but one of them was something he already what he was.

"Enough stand down at once!" ordered Hotohori

Hotohori did not want for others to get hurt any more than they already were. he felt connected to her somehow but then again it was something he knew when he saw the pure pink light so blinding to show how much power she had. that was what helped warmed his haeart. The soldiers immediately bowed to their emperor. while kagome was not suprised by the fact that he was the emperor since the way he moved and carried himself. he needed some help when it came down to spying.

"Your Majesty!"

Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he bowed down deeply to his emperor. while kagome put her hand's in her pockets already figured out who he was and only shrugged it was no news to her she read his mind, muramasa was just reading a book in his library in the inner world. he even had a tv as well in her inner world so what else new with him. as she sighed and knew there was something he knew that he was not telling her. But she knew what hotohori was to her and knew that he was going to be someone who would be a good thing for her. But she didn't know what and where her other soul mate would be at.

" But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, unless he liked dr frank from rocky horror?" asked Miaka

kagome however looked at him with a bright smile and winked at him to let him know she knew who he was,. Tamahome wondered if this girl was asking for death since she wasn't bowing befroe the emperor that was rude in so many ways. but then again he didnt even know she was a queen. but he will soon learn alot of things that he only knew in stories. and said story book no one was able to take away from him. he never would stop sleeping with it until he was able to have her himself and that is all he would ever need. as he sighed and needed to get to business once the guards are gone..

"Bow, damnit your being rube in front of the emperor!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome was about to pound her head in. But kagome skillfully side stepped and stomped on his hand hard enough to make her point in to not telling her what to do and she knew what she was doing. and she knew that hotohori would not harm. her bond sighed was telling her that he was her one soul mate her other one is out there somewhere. tamahome cried in pain and wondered what the hell was in her boots since they hurt like a mother fucker when she stomped on his poor hand. as kagome went over to Hotohori and she looked around him and noticing he had a nice ass. she was grinning widely up at him as if she knew all along.

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" ordered Hotohori

The guards said yes sir and left out of there quickly before they end up dead, they even bowed and apologized to kagome and bowed or kissed her hand. hotohori sighed and wondered when they ever started to act like that. he sent them all a dark look and they all took off knowing that she was off limits., it seemed that they where not needed right now. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave. Hotohori turned to Miaka he needed to know who in the world is who here. since this needed to be appointed so they would be able to be treated like they are meant to be.

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" asked Hotohori

Miaka nodded mutely not sure what else she should do. she always stayed out of the battles with her family and kagome. Hotohori smiled at Miaka he was praying to all the god's hoping kagome was the one he waited for. he had waited for so long for the person. and he would hate to find out that she is not the woman he had waited for. he was hoping with all hope that she was the one that he waited. while kagome eyes softened to let him know she understood what he was feeling. and for once meeting him and finding out he was her soul mate she felt happy and at peace.

"Then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." said hotohori

Miaka only looked blankly not sure on what was going on, kagome sighed when he looked over at her, it seemed that it was final time for her little girl to come to terms with things and accept the life she was born into. And that this was her destiny she has calling to her. But for now she would have to watch and see what her pup was going to do but she knew it would take time for her to come to terms with this. But she knew that she would do well. She was her daughter after all and why he was asking all of this stuff for. while patted her head to let her know she was going to be there for her every step of the way she was her mother after all and she knew she needed her for this. hotohori needed to know who she was and needed to see if she was indeed the one who he had been waiting for.

"Are you perhaps a priestess as well my dear ?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori did not want to frighten kagome she was something he didn't want to turn away he keeps feeling the pull to her not even sure what it mean, but he had to know if she was the one who he fell in love with when he heard stories when he was little, but then again not much was able to make her feel that way since she had seen alot of shit in her long long life. she had been through more than he could even imagin he could see it in her eyes. those beautiful eyes that was like gems looking at him. he would even accept the girl who is her daughter his daughter. Since she was apart of her life. he shot a dark look at tamahome thinking he was able to get next to her.

"ah you see remember when i told you that i am known by more than one name. im known as kagome briefs. Kagome taisho and so much more. but most of all the known name i am known for is the one and only shikon miko.," said kagome

kagome heald her head up high while hotohori and tamahome looked on in shock, they would never ever believe her unless she showed some proof, Miaka only looked at her with starry eyes at her mother. She was always happy to know that her mother was a hero. While kagome was smirking like there is no tomorrow since she loved to make a sow of things when she had the chance to. And it seemed that she did her job well. While hotohori was in shock at who was in front of him. tamahome was not sure what to think on this one he knew of who she was but this was something that he had a hard time to accept as well.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Hotohori stared intently at the female she has been the one he had been waiting for since he was a mere child Hotohori shook his head slightly. Glancing back at the woman He wondered what the marking on her arm meant. Closing his eyes hotohori remembered every last word of her story but there has to be parts that was not told.. that he was standing in front of the woman who he had been dreaming about and waited for so long. And her daughter was right next to her. But who was the father. It seemed there was more to the angelic woman of his dreams. But he knew that tamahome was eyeing and he didn't like that. He was a possessive male and he was not going to let no one take her from him.. but it was time to explain on what needed to be explained.

"there is an old ledgend one that had four souls. it was said that it represented the balance of this world. the god had taken the form of a jewel and had given himself to man kind so that may have their fate in their own hands. hence it was given the name shikon no tama. the jewel of four souls, it refelects the hearts of whoever held it. if the person heart was pure the god will remail unsullied. but if a persons eart was tainted and evil. the god becomes corrupted like the other four gods, it was able to grant wishs and choose it's own priestess. but who ever possessed the jewel was destined to have hardships and trials that surpassed those of other priestess, she is only granted one wish unfortunately humans to withstand so many powerful miko's until it stayed with one forever more as its protector living through out time,suzaku said to vow to find that god and bring it here along with its chosen priestess to become the embodiment og suzakku or any god for that matter and save all its people." explained hotohori

Hotohori saw the look of horror in the look of her pink and red eyes. those eyes are so beautiful the color of gem; sad he could tell she was not a full sight. he would love to look in those eyes for the rest of his life. Tamahome was not going to believe a damn thing until he sees some proof. yes he knew that story well enough but he needed to see the proof of the claims of what she said. and he was not going to believe a word to she showed him. there was something that was about the shikon miko was never human. well if that was true miaka was not human either since she was her daughter. And that would also explain how she is her daughter.. he sighed and had a feeling that she was special when they met.

"I want to se proof," demanded tamahome

Tamahome and hotohori watched as she took the jewel out and dropped her glamor to show her in all her demonic glory an she waved her hand to her daughter and placed the glamour back on her daughter. They was in awe that she was her daughter and the markings show the proof.. as kagome made a bow of pure miko energy in her hands. while hotohori was on his knees she was here, she was finally here. she was here to be with him. well he only could hope that she would see him as someone who she would spend forever with. but then again there was something else that he was going to learn sooner than later about her with her powers.

"Muramasa come out please." ordered kagome

They all was gawking there was another one there with her. And they saw in her memories that he was a sword spirit who served her with faithfulness. And they nodded to him as if to say welcome and wonder around if you wish. while Muramasa was smirking like a moron he was basically in a new place that he was able to roam and learn new things. but they had tears in their eyes for what she had showed them the life she had to live through out and what had happened to her to lead her to that life. they even felt everything that was felt during it. the empath power had its wents to show what ones feeling to what had been feeling at the time when it happened. Miaka had tears in her eyes her father was a filthy pig. Sure she was told but now seeing it she didn't even want to even think about held his young mistress it was time she knew the truth but she understood. Harry knew already but harry didn't have the heart to tell his twin sister.

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the Four Gods," said Hotohori

In a flash of light kagome was standing with her hands in her pockets looking as a human would no demonic marking nothing. muramasa was right at her side and looking around while holding the young mistress hand. tamahome was looking at him and wondered how in the world it even happens. but that is something he was not into being explained to about. since it would be something he didnt even understand. Hotohori smiled again this was the best day of his life. she was finally here now. and he was going to release all the royal consorts and only leave two as maids since they had no where else to go.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside shall we?" said Hotohori

Hotohori clapping his hands gently, two servants suddenly appeared and began ushering kagome and her daughter and tamahome inside the palace and into the throne room, The four of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place, not noticing that the Emperor had had called for the audience of his advisers, all of the council members, and courtiers to witness this fateful day. and have them to release all the royal consorts and only the two he promised their family he would keep them on as staff before they he reappeared before the trio, he had already changed his clothes and put up his hair, looking more like the Emperor he is. Acknowledging his authority, the three knelt before him.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I had to make sure that you were not fakes. We had not expected the both the Priestess of Suzaku and the shikon miko with her sword spirit to appear before us today. welcome muramasa by the way. However, it must also be fate as we are facing a terrible crisis. May we ask for your assistance?" said Hotohori

kagome only nooded to tell him she agreed to what he asked. while muramasa waved his hand to show he was going to be helping as well. plus the others will help as well when they make it here. while Miaka looked blankly at him as if she knew this was the end of her I want to play human stage of her life. Miaka was confused on what she was even supposed to do. And was happy her mother was here to help her out with this. kagome and muramasa was the ones who normally was the ones who knew what they are doing when it came down to stuff like this. But this was something new to her daughter and sure she was going to be confused about it when it came down to the stuff like this and knew that she would have to explain it and help her through this. But this would be good for her daughter.

"What am I supposed to do I'm not like my mama or muramasa. My mama and muramasa is the one's you want, plus she just finished fighting a war and was a spy and other things," said Miaka

kagome sighed and cut her daughter off gently, while muramasa was rubbing his temples this was something they expected from the young mistress. But this was meant to happen. And it seemed that she was not taking it well but this was the best lace for her to learn and grow. Hotohori sighed he had a feeling that this would take a lot of work for this one to understand on the fact that she was meant to do something like this. And she seemed to not have her mother in her. But then again the girl had time to grow to be something. But she would be his step daughter if kagome accepted the declare of love and to be his wife. Well in which he hoped she would do such a thing. But for now he was going to have to wait and see what she was going to think and accept on this.

"Do you know why we're even here in the first place daughter of mine? Suzaku appeared because of you. And your a royal remember you are powerful in your own right but not ready to release the seal yet, " lectured kagome

Miaka huffed she always hated being lectured by her mother. It reminded her of uncle sesshomaru way to much. And grandpa vegeta. So yeah it was something that she was not a big fan of. But she knew better to not to talk back. But right now she didn't care on what she was going act like. She was not used to something like this. And it was something she knew she would have to accept if she had to. Muramasa sighed the young mistress is not going to stop this. And he knew that his mistress was going to make her point acrossed to her daughter one way or another. While hotohori sighed and felt for kagome.

"So you're blaming me mama how could you!" grumbled Miaka

"No young mistress you just opened the portal. and my mistress your mother was the one who solved the riddle that was placed on the portal." Said Muramasa

Kagome sighed and shook her head sometimes she wondered why in the world she had to end up like her she was grateful for her sword spirit to speak out like this. plus he was getting annoyed. this was apart of her destiny and she was not even respecting it. and that makes him annoyed when people do that. and he was going to make it known when he was annoyed. while miaka pouted to the sword spirit to what he had just said to her. that was something that she hated when people did that to her. Most of all her mother. This was something that she was not happ y about. Even uncle sesshomaru and grandpa vegeta was harsh as well. But she knew that they did it because they care about her.

"No my darling daughter, what we are meaning that he appeared and called you. with to even solve a age old riddle along with it. This is your destiny you can't mess with that if you do it will mess with time and space. and believe me that is not fun to fix i lived through it my little one.." lectured kagome

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. Sometimes her mother and the sword spirit can be scary when they wanted to be, she had a feeling she gotten off uncle sesshomaru and grandpa vegeta. So yeah this was something that she knew all to well. And knew better to not talk abck when her mother and uncle and grand father gets this way.. Hotohori decided to give them a boost since he seen the goddess kagome getting annoyed and sadly he was getting annoyed as well and he didn;t want to see what a sword spirit is able to do when he was what he was able to do when he was angry as well. they would have to wait to see that.

"As I have mentioned a while ago, when you become the Priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes. You could even rule and take over the world if you so wish." said Hotohori

kagome and muramasa groaned into their palm. tamahome only pushed her head on his lap to tell her it was ok. while muramasa was grumbling about that was not the correct move he has just pulled. And one like his young mistress who has not matured enough to accept something like this. It was not the best of idea's but if it would get her to take what her destiny is and so be it. Even though it was not something she was going to take seriously at first but he knew she would sooner or later and that is all they all could hope for. That was all it took for Miaka's eyes to widen and a dreamy look to cross her face just like when she gets when she sees food.

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want anytime!? Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam." cheered Miaka

Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face. as he patted kagome head and ran his fingers through her hair he felt sorry for her sadly. Her hair was so soft as if it was silk. He didn't even take notice of the person who was going to murder him for even daring to touch kagome. hotohori glared at seeing what tamahome was doing. it seemed that she was getting a headache from all this. and he couldn't blame her either. he looked over to the sword spirit who was twitching in annoyance. he snickered at the man who was trying to hold back a rant and raving he had a feeling that is why he was twitching.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible, you could even take over the world, as long as you gather the seven Warriors of Suzaku." said Hotohori

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" cheered Miaka

kagome in tamahome lap grumbled something insulting as he ran his fingered through her hair. Tamahome and muramasa sweat-dropped and shook their heads in an exasperated manner. and muramasa was determined to put some silencing charm or a silencing kido spell on her to hush her up to calm down a bit. but they are not offended by her enthusiasm just more or less annoyed. But he knew this was the best thing for the young mistress to have her finally snap out of the daze of I want to be a normal human. Muramasa sighed and hope this was a blessing to them all but only time would tell of this would be a good thing or not. But he would have to have to say on all of this that it was going to be a good thing since he had some sort of idea on this… Hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and the shikon miko and the embodiment of suzaku, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us. Now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" ordered Hotohori

A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the mother and daughter and muramasa. kagome and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted at what was going on. but kagome and muramasa took it in stride they was used to something like this since they delt with it more than they cared to even admit. but then again this was something that kagome was used to. After all she has lived for a ver long time. So this was something she was sadly used to. But miaka wanted to learn from her mother and learn to be like her. Even though she didn't need to go through what she had to because the hero she is. But she was able to learn none of the less. Since this was something she was not going to be able to back out of. So she was going to have to let this all sink in since this is a thing she knew better to not to mess with when it came down to destiny.

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the Priestess Suzaku and shikon miko the embodiment of suzaku! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!"

kagome and muramasa shook their Head's this was going to be a interesting ride. And it is one of their new homes so it no big deal to them. While miaka had to been carried to her bed chambers since she passed out from the pure shock of what was going on. While muramasa was going to sit with her for the time being while kagome sighed this was going to be a good thing for her daughter. The only child she has who has not even accepted the fact of what they are and who they are and what they were born into miaka was a late bloomer so this was something that she knew this would help her greatly. But she knew time only would be able to tell on this one. She sighed and went to go and roam around the palace for the time being since she had nothing else better to do. And wondered if hotohori figured out what he is to her just yet. But after that she needed to find who her second soul mate is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome, Miaka, muramasa and Tamahome were given their individual suites in the palace. oddly she and miaka was given the rooms in the royal wing of the palace. At this point In time Miaka was supposed to be waking up, and Tamahome was sent by kagome to look after her daughter. muramasa was exploring the palace to get used the layout. kagome gave tamahome a chocolate frog and some other wizarding candy he was over joyed by It, and it was funny to watch his looks on his face, As for kagome she met a friend last night who was ex royal consort but now a maid she also felt some kind of power off her as if it matched to tamahomes., she was wandering the halls she made sure not to go near that room again it seems the gay guys love to do that back door dance at, until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, kagome opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor inside with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently went to his bed and sat down on it and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made kagome wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." said Hotohori

Suffice to say that that was not what the old men were expecting they where bouncing all over the place and shot around the room as well waving their arms. . Hearing laughing from where hotohori bed was, they saw kagome clutching her sides as she rolled all around on his bed while laughing her ass off from what she had just seen before her.. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while kagome fell off the side of the bed from all her laughter after a while kagome was able to speak, she had a few snickers left but she needed that one good laugh. It was really needed for the past year she has had. But for the time being this was something she needed to see what and why he thinked that way.

"And I thought my adopted son's twin boys was bad!" chirped b kagome

kagome caught the the advisers faces they seemed to be happy about something.. it seemed they where thinking something perverted or their twincest thing they had their father in them and it was freaky sometimes. zange is death the twin brother. As she was trying to calm herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him. she sighed and wondered if they even found her little tamaki and draco. she felt sick while worried about them and wondered if they would be ok. She just wanted to know if they have been found. She knew draco was already in bad shape. But it didn't help matters much on not knowing what was going on. And why they have not been found yet. She knew hades would find some sort of way to tell her if they have been found. she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew miaka was worried about her brothers as well so she was trying to remain strong.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard since the war ended in the wizarding world three days ago and I thank you.." chirped bella

"Really why would that be?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori wondered why there was so much sadness within her gem like knew from what muramasa told him what he was to her. and he was told that she had another soul mate. all he was just happy about is having her to be his and only his. well and the second soul mate. but he had always been in love with her since he heard her story. and now he understood why he felt like he did. and why he felt so lonely with out her around him. and now he was going to be able to be happy. and that is all that counted for the two of them. and that is all. well until the second soul mate comes. And he would be a second emperor. And miaka was going to be one of his heirs since she is her daughter and as well the priestess of suzaku. He knew that the others in the palace was happy to know they finally have a empress today. Well if hotohori would get his way in all of this.

"Well with being a spy in all for the light Side it was hard to keep up on things, plus two of my sons are missing. one has been missing taken from the hospital after the war.. . It's not the only time his grandmother stole him and believe me it not pleasant when it came down to what she does to him we can't find him anywhere.. my one husband who help me fill my void of what i knew what i was missing out there. spirit he a good man he has changed for the beter though. But miaka need to know that I have to be strong for her in all of this. Her brothers are missing and I know she is worried about this. But I have to remain strong." Explained

kagome thought about her son tamaki who his grandmother killed his father in front of him, he left it in his will that he would go to her if anything happened to him, new a Tramatized for what happened she shivered to what she thought of. and draco she didnt even know since she have not heard from anyone if they where be able to locate him. she felt like she wanted to just cry and cry. And she knew that she has to remain strong for her daughter. She knew she missed her two brothers. But she had a hard time in doing so. She loved all her children. Miaka needed the help her mother can only proved to her in this time.. but she knew that was never going to help them to be returned to her. while hotohori watched his blessing he was going to be a step father. Well he already knew that when he met miaka who happened to be kagomes daughter and the priestess of suzaku.. and so was the second soul mate but that was going to come later on.

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress. I have faith that they will be found soon. And you are doing what is best for miaka. You are a wonderful mother. And doing the best you can for her." said Hotohori

Hotohori stood up and nodded he was going to let her know what he was and who he was to her., he lifted her chin to meet him as he kissed her deeply, he was in pure heaven to taste he lips still tasted like strawberries. and they are all his. he was going to have to thank that sword spirit later for explaining about what he was feeling. and how he felt and that is why he was so attatched to the book growing up. it was because he knew his soul mate was the shikon miko kagome when he was young. and that is a rare thing when your that young to even realize that when it came down to that.

"i have waited so long for you my love. muramasa told me what i was to you and it made me so happy. i dont care that you have a second soul mate he would be the second today this day will you be my wife and empress. i cant let you not be.." Said hotohori

kagome gasped and clutched to his chest and only nodded he saw the one adviser come in only nodded to him to prepare things about her becoming the empress today. and the marriage as well. They were interrupted with Miaka face planted the floor. Tamahome and muramasa was right behind her, tamahome was smiling like A pervert, Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped when he met the ceiling of the room as if he was floating by magic. he looked down to see bella glare up at him, muramasa smirking at his mistress knowing the little pervert deserved it.

"Now be a good boy and think what you said you pervert!" Ordered kagome

kagome flipped her long hair over her shoulder as if she thought nothing about it. Hotohori smirked oh she a little spitfire as well. while muramasa bowed to his master since he knew after the conversation he had with him he went for it. and he had to thank him for that. to letting his soul mate bond go and connect with each other. but that is something that soul mates seemed to do. while miaka wondered what in the world was going on since they had to come and bother them while they are about to be husband and wife and finished the bonding to be connected forever and ever.

"You wanted to inquire about something?" asked Hotohori

Miaka jumped hearing his voice he was still holding her mother as if he was being possessive over something he thought was his. then that meant to be his soul mate but who was the second soul mate. she sighed and knew that he would be found later on. muramasa laid a hand on his young mistress shoulder to let her know it was ok. he was able to make sure she understood everything and help her better with the understanding of what she needed to do. he was good at that even though it was a very annoying task to do. But he was proud of her on how she was finally taking what she was meant to do. And he knew she would be great like her mother and her family when she finally is fully ready. She was just starting out in all of this so this was going to be a very good thing in the end. And he figured something else out that tamahome was miaka soul mate. So this was rather interesting to say the least in his books but then again the two seemed so suited for each other. But they are going to let the two figure it out on their own. It was the best thing to do. Since the two to of them are so dense it was not even funny to say the least on it.

"Oh, I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors." said Miaka

Hotohori let go of his angel even though he missed her warmth he even watched her sleep for a while last night before he went to bed himself. she was down the hall from him. And from tonight she will be with him for good, he went to retrieved something from behind his dressing table. the one thing to get then all started on gathered all the suzaku warriors and to summon the beast god and she would be able to make her wish's, she had a feeling that her mother was going to be the one to do all the work. and sadly that is something she was not ashamed of doing either. the less work she had to do the better for her. But then again that is what mothers are for to do all the work for their daughters. And that is what she was going to do for her. While kagome sighed and knew where her daughter mind just went.

"This is a scroll passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called The Universe of the Four Gods." explained Hotohori

Miaka nodded while kagome sat back down on his bed well after she let tamahome down and let him face plant the ground so he was able to listen properly about what was about to be said. muramasa was listening to what was being explain since it was something new to learn and information for things they have to get done. and get things rolling for them to summon the beast god. and get the others here as well. they would be able to help out as well with everything. But it was always good to get some form of information. While he made sure he was going to watch the young mistress to make sure she was going to listen to her step father since he was going to give her the info that she needed for this mission and destiny she was going to be finally coming to terms with. While tamahome sighed and knew better to not piss off kagome.

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. she is the one that rules and governs this world, she was even said to have created this world. she was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," explained Hotohori

Hotohori revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck before covering it again to show them that he was indeed one of the suzaku seven and the symbol was the proof that he was indeed a warrior. he was looking forward to meet all his family once they get here. and his step children as well. Even though one of his step children was here and the priestess of siuzaku. He is so bless in what he was granted with his little soul mate. And there will be a second soul mate who will be a second emperor so that was going to be a huge help. Plus with his family that would be coming here sooner or later might end up being help as well. But for now he was going to be happy in what he has for the time being.. he was going to accept the all as his own and they would be in line for the throne. he was not going to make them think he hated them because he don't. and he knew he would have to accept the ex husband since she and him are still friends.

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and the shikon miko since she is the embodiment of any god. but she is suzaku. and bring them strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true." exlained Hotohori

kagome and muramasa was deep in thought thinking about her new friend she snapped her fingers and knew who it was now. it seemed that she was a suzaku warrior. she popped out of there with out no one noticing. while muramasa was sitting in one of the chairs in the room waiting for his mistress to return since he had a feeling the person is really a dude in drag by the way he was getting a feeling about the person that his mistress came friends with and he had the feeling that the person had this thing about his mistress as well.. miaka was wondering what in the world her mother was doing. She just took off in a flash. She sighed and looked around the room. She was told from muramasa that hotohori is going to be her new step father and she was cool with that. Even the second soul mate was going to be something she would accept. All she and her siblings want to see their mother happy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome popped back into the emperors room with the purple haired female. the three of them wondered where this person came from and why was she in the room with kagome. muramasa knew she was since he was with his mistress when they met. then again the woman seemed nice. but he gets this feeling that she is a he for some odd reason. but he would wait to see how it will play out. and he had this feeling that she was going to be hating miaka for a while and that was not going to fly with his mistress when it came down to her being a protective person to her family and freinds. And most of all her daughter. So this woman better watch other when she was going to be hating on his young mistress because his mistress would tell her about it and beat the crap out of her if anything happened to her daughter. And he knew that for a fact when it came down to his mistress and her protective nature over her children. And he was proud of her for that…

"Um I have someone here to show you. her name is Korin but her real name is Nuriko." Said kagome

Hotohori nodded and wondered if this woman was a suzaku warrior or not. while Nuriko showed her marking to prove that she was indeed a Suzaku Warrior. Tamahome smirked perverted look on his face. since his marking on her check thinking it was a booby flash. but then again there was none and he groaned he thought he was going to see boobies. while muramasa arched a brow at the little pervert that was sitting there not even realizing that he was drooling. And it seemed there was going to be something that was going to go down. Most of all jealousy from his young mistress since he knew how much she wanted tamahome even though she didn't know the full idea of what they are to each other just yet. This was going to be a interesting thing to watch and see how it plays out and hope no one gets hurt while doing so.

"Willow," whispered Hotohori

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." said Nuriko

kagome crossed her legs knowing she did a good job at finding the Suzaku Warrior. muramasa was smirking to see the smug look on his mistress face. he felt proud of her to help out with finding the warriors for her daughter. and he had this feeling that she was going to be the one to do so with everyone of them. Hotohori seen the smug look on her face and knew that she was the one to figure it out she a genius as well. Miaka smiled brightly her mommy found another of her warriors. She was just so happy it was a lady and it was not all men. While kagome smiled to her daughter she was just so overjoyed in such a simple thing like this. So she was going to be happy for this. And she already knew she was going to be the one to be stuck doing all of the work. So she was going to accept that now before anything ever started.

"So you're the third warrior!" chirped Miaka

Nuriko was to busy looking over at kagome the woman who she heard stories about as a child, the person who stole her own heart away like no one else had ever done before. she just hated the Priestess Of Suzaku and the emperor since they were taking her away from her Miaka felt a wave of happiness wash over her. muramasa had a feeling this person was a fan girl by the way she was eyeing his mistress. Kagome found a warrior and she was right here in the palace! It was easier than she thought, she just needed to have kagome do all the work. Tamahome was smiling suspiciously in the background. While nuriko knew that the priestess of suzaku was the woman of her dreams daughter but it didn't make her hated her any less. Even though she should not be thinking that way since it was not going to be a good thing for ones health when you do anything or think anything when it came down to any of kagomes children or grand children.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori went over and sat next to his angel on the bed and placed a arm around her. kagome only blushed deeply while Nuriko eye twitched in annoyance the pompous jackass emperor was not going to take her kagome away. while muramasa knew he was correct in that thought that she was a fangirl and is jealous of that was already written in the stars that the two of them are meant to be together. plus the second soul mate but they done even know who the hell he was at this point in time. while miaka blinked and wondered what is wrong with tamahome as if he was day dreaming.. and she didn't even take notice of the look of jealousy on the womans face at her mother. But then again she was not even sure what to think if she even knew what she was thinking right now. And tamahome started to remind her of miroku and that made her shiver from the thought.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all" said Tamahome dreamily

Miaka reached out a hand for the new warrior to shake since it was polight to do, but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight for Tamahome imaging him as that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the 's mouths dropped at the unexpected sight. Even kagome who titled over and laid on hotohoris lap from fainting from what she was seeing she knew this wont go over to well with was snickering at the sight of tamahome oh shit look. and it seemed she was correct when she kicked something and it cut it. kagome sighed and snapped her fingers as miaka leg was bandaged she had to make sure her daughter was in great health she was a mother hen when it came down to those she love. And most of all her children and grandchildren. while hotohori and kagome had other matters to Attend to like having the empress announced, muramasa was going to go and wonder around town for a while since he wanted to get the layout there as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

kagome was in her daughter's room and went over the event's in her head while Miaka was pacing back and forth as if she wanted to kill someone for taking the man she wanted away from her. She didn't say congratulations to her for her marriage. and muramasa went back to town after he was a witness to his mistress marriage. she was not even able to use the senaki gates or the garganta something is blocking them. she tried her best to contact hades but it seemed that there was nothing she was able to do there to even contact him. but for now she needed to help her daughter since she was feeling her beast beat against its cage since the beast knew tamahome was its soul mate. Miaka must figure this one out on her own but she was not going to stand back and let that woman make her daughter feel the way she is. And that is something she is not going to stand for..

"Does your leg still hurt my darling daughter?" asked kagome

Miaka looked over at her mother. who in turn snapped her book shut;. its not like she was getting any reading in while she was watching Miaka was pacing and with the pain potion she was give it helped, something that she invented to make it stronger. but then again she did kick something and got hurt. a very ayame thing to tell ya the truth. ayame was known to be a klutz of klutz's. miaka and her are one in the same it seemed when it came down to them. and aunt ayame was one who kinda got her to be the way she is. But she loved her aunt ayame. But for now she was not happy and wanted her mother to be there for her for this one. But it seemed that nuriko was not going to last long if she knew her mother well. And her mother was always a protective one to all of them. Miaka smiled happy her mother was there for her right now she needed her mother.

"Actually, it's a lot better. That salve you gave me is working wonders mama," chirped Miaka

kagome smiled brightly she was the best of the best in position making, plus her friend may he rest in peace from albus burning him and lucius alive together and after making Lucius watch his son scream ipain over and over while the old sick freak forced himself on him. they never knew wjat was going on over a stupid unbreakable vow. It was going on since his first year of Hogwarts. And for Lucius final momets to see his son suffer screaming in pain. And then burned to death while seeing his son in a pool of cum and blood and tears…and made draco watch it him be burned to death. he was always making their own spells and potions things like that. They even bounced ideas back and forth, she wondered how her adopted daughter from her other friends who was burned to death since they adopted bloom into their family but left it I'm their will for her to take her in. She was only 9 when she adopted her, but oh well she was in Alfia in the school for her fairy power, and emma family well she was shocked when she learned they are snow freaking white and prince charming. but when she met the evil queen there was just something about her that reminded her of a mother. And something that connected the two of them together. But she didn't know what that was. While she knew something about her one adopted daughter who happened to be dating captain hood out of all people. But her one daughter needed her right now so she had to be there for her.

"Something you learn when you go to school in the wizarding world, plus i had to learn it to work as a spy. but then again it was all fun when you get to make your own spells and things.." Explained kagome

Miaka tilted her head to the side she knew her mother would be teaching her all those things sooner or later. But for now she knew that her mother was there for her. And that is all she needed. And now she has a step father. Well another one that is. While she knew that she was going to be happy for this since her mother was happy. Her siblings would agree with her as well. All they wanted was to see their mother happy. And all she wanted to do was be happy with tamahome. She didn't understand her feelings on all of this. But she knew that she would sooner or later and her mother was there to help her out with all of this. And what she needed and how to go about things. And even though her mother was going to be doing all of the work. But she was not going to be announcing that but she had a feeling her mother already knew that and knew she was going to be doing such things for her. It was such a mother thing to do. And her mother is the best one in the world. The door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Miaka, kagome help me from the devil woman!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome blushed deeply to see kagome was in her shirt and a short skirt. and Miaka looked at him. he had to admit he was becoming obsessed with kagome. Miaka was turning into of a boyfriend and girlfreind type of thing. Out of no where a rope wrapped itself around his feet causing tamahome to fall flat on his face. kagome started to burst out laughing from what she had just seen it was all to funny to her as she pointed and laugh harder,. Nuriko's head peeked in the room looking so happy go lucky, while miaka wondered what and why was her mother laughing at this. It was kinda confusing to her. While tamahome was glaring at kagome for even laughing at his misery for the fact that he was being molested by the evil cow who is not even leaving him alone muramasa was even ignoring him and that was something he didn't know what to think on. Even though he knew the sword spirit was amused by his misery as well since he heard him laugh.

"Oh, there you are Tama-baby! Im sorry fellow ladies, Tama-baby and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up." chirped Nuriko

kagome still laughing her head off thinking that sounded like a perverted game that nuriko seemed to have came up with in her head. she reminded her of some of the others that she was friends with. hell her grandkits would be like this as well if they are here since she seen it. but for the life of her she would not want to see it. bad enough their little brotherly love act was enough for her to deal with,. she knew it wasn't a game poor Tamahome ran to her in terror. and he was still giving her a pleading look to help him from the devil lady, oh muramasa was going to love this when she show him what she was seeing right now he will be laughing his ass off as well. hotohori would love to see this as well. Even tough it was not sitting well with her daughter at this point in time.

"Right, tama baby? , we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of the room as if he was a dog to her. while tamahome screamed for help from kagome to see if she would be able to give it to her. while kagome was still snickering about what Tamahome was going through, the pervert was getting a taste of his own lesson. she even smelt that she did something to him by sucking his dick she knew he was molested. miaka growled in annoyance. kagome smirked that what she thought she didnt even know what her connection to tamahome is. and it seemed tamahome didn't even know what his is either. So it would be interesting to see how her daughter was going to find out. Or she was going to have to have a sit down and talk with her about the facts of soul mates. Miaka stomped out of the room pissed off from everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka stood in front of Nuriko as if she was really selling her soul now. While kagome was in the room with a notice me not charm on her. she wanted to see what nuriko was going to make her daughter do. she was a royal she should not be treating her in the way she is in the first place. She is beneath her and she was going to have to learn that. And if she had to beat her ass then so be it.. and she had this feeling that what she was going to make her daughter was degrading and now worth the blood she was born into., while nuriko was sitting on a tied up Tamahome so he don't leave again. and why does it smell like someone just got sucked off in here. she was able to smell the stink of what they had done. and by the look of shame on tamahome face it was something that was really sexual.

"You want to be my servant?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was rubbing her hand acting like her shit dont stink to what miaka is before her. even though miaka is after all above her in blood status. Tamahome's whole body was covered in wrappings making it impossible to move. Or even try to escape from her again, Nuriko fat ass was sitting on him. kagome had to place a silencing charm on she was laughing her ass off, He was trying to protest and get her off but nuriko was not paying attention, miaka will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she's told. In return Nuriko must promise to pledge her allegiance and try to be her friend no warrior. while muramasa would of love to see this. she would have to share with him later on what she is seeing.

"I just need you to agree that's all" grumbled miaka

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet the annoyed gaze of the suzaku no miko. She was going to make her work so hard that she would learn to stay away from the woman she wanted even though this little twit was her daughter. It didn't matter to her all she wanted was kagome and that is all. And if it meant being a bitch to her daughter so be it. She was going to make her point acrossed one way or another. And making her daughter know how much he hated her would be good enough for her, bad enough the emperor married her but she will get her to leave him for her marriage or no marriage, she will have the shikon miko for herself one way or another she will find a way to make her the only person to be hers. and that is something she was not concerned about was the emperor. she knew he was possessive over her and yes that was apart of the soul mate thing. but it was just not fair to her.

"All right them. But on one condition." said Nuriko

"And that is?" asked miaka

Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her face into his, while kagome was gagging from what she was seeing she kinda felt bad for her poor friend, kinda reminded her how koga acted towards her and still does it seemed he cant get it through his skull. and spirit as well. but thats different since he was basically her ex husband and he still loved looked like he was going to snap sooner or later. she had a feeling he was not interested in nuriko like that in the slightest. or even was turned on at all by her. She was going to have to do something she knew it. But she would have to wait and see how this was going to turn out in the end of all of this. And if she needed to make her known to not to fuck her one of her children. And that would be what she will do. And that is something she was used to doing. But for now she needed to watch and see how this was going to play out here..

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me," said Nuriko

Nuriko giggled like a school girl who got a hot guy and making sure she staked her claim on him so no other female decided to take him away from her. she sighed and knew that she seen this way to many times from her time in schools going through out time.. and before that as well.. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip while feeling voilated from what the crazy chick had done to him. he was feeling so much shame and he was happy that kagome or muramasa was not around to see his walk of shame from what he was having done to him. his male pride was taken from him from the strength this woman has. So basically was screwed when it came down to the fact that he was not going to be able to move. Well unless he has to see if kagome was going to be the only one who was going to save him from this. Well he hoped she would be here to save him..

"Stop it. Stop it you devil woman!" cried Tamahome

miaka and nuriko ignored him and miaka looked at Nuriko, as she rolled her sleeve up to ready to be made to do things that she was going to be handed to her, and she was going to show her she will not was the daughter of kagome briefs taisho and she was going to show her that she was not going to let her win against she wanted to do to her she was her mothers daughter. This was something that came down to what always prided her when it came down to the fact when it came when it the reason her mother pride in all of this. while kagome eye twitched in annoyance from what the foul whore was doing. she was making her daughter do house elf work. she was above this sort of thing. how dare she treat a royal woman like this. it was not right and it was not sitting well with her. she had to tone it down since she was probably projecting.

"yeah sure whatever," grumbled miaka

Miaka had venom dripping in her voice when she had said that oh how she hated this woman and wanted to scratch her eyes out and not even care if she looked like she was bat shit crazy. and she was trying so hard to make her cry. or run away or something. but she will not show weakness to her. it was one thing uncle sesshomau and grandpa vegeta had teach'd her from something that she had listened to them. but she knew some tricks that could get back at her through through her uncles and hikaru and karou as well. but for now she was going to play nice and jokes and tricks later and show her that you done mess with a someone of her blood line it was something that came down to the fact that it is a hazard to your health when it came down to things what nuriko is doing right now. nuriko growled from what she was doing to her hair.

"Okay slave girl let's start with you fixing my hair. Come don't keep me waiting slave girl!" ordered Nuriko

Kagome fingers wanted to kill this whore how she was treating her daughter. no bitch treats a royal woman like this,. oh how she started to hate her now. she was so nice when they first met and now she just turned into someone who you wad to kill. and she had this sick feeling that she is a fan girl who is obsessed with her. if so she might as well get in line with that one. but she was not going to stand for this if it keeps going. while miaka eye twitched something that came from grandma bulma side. it seemed that the females on her side of the family had that tick.

"Yes master," said miaka

Miaka neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Didn't like how she was man handling her hair, as she picked up a picture of water and splashed it in her face as if it was something to show her that is punishment to what she was doing it was degrating to her daughter since she was royal through her blood line. daughter was lucky up a few charms up so no one was able to hear her or even feel her. she don't even know if her sword spirit was able to feel her from the spells she had up. but that was good thing that he didn't.

"Slave girl your doing it wrong!" Hissed nuriko

Tamahome was passed out in the corner from being strangled to death. While kagome nudged him with her foot still had the notice me not charm on, she check tamahome pulse and sighed he was still alive, she felt bad for him now sadly. she wondered where muramasa is he must be enjoying his outtings since he was out a lot. he does enjoy learning his way around newer placed. just as long its not a enemy territory then he was all good to enjoy his time since it was not their home. well another one that added to the listens of homes that she owned and had for the time she had lived through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

miaka finally finished cleaning nuriko chambers this was completely beaneth her in her your blooded status but she would do anything to show her that she was not going to back down. and to show her it was not going to be a bad thing to be a friend and warrior to her. but she was going to be working her fingers to the bone for this. and maybe she would never ever get her respect and thinking she was doing this for nothing. Uncle sesshomaru would not be pleased about this if he was able to see this when it came down what she was doing right now. And most of all grandpa vegeta. Oh that is something that she was not looking forward to when it came down to her proud king grand father would think on all of this. Oh with just those two with uncle byakuya oh yeah she would be getting the lesson of the life time along with the whole proper thing as well.

"Oh slave girl, I want you to give this a nice cleaning Its just nasty. Slave girl get to work chop chop." Ordered Nuriko

Nuriko as she pointed to the floor miaka eyes bugged out and sighed as she bowed to the floor and started scrubbing. kagome sighed this was not the way to earn someone respect it was just wrong I what nuriko was doing, kagome wanted to kick her ass for what she was doing to her daughter it was not the correct thing. she sighed and knew she would going to need some form of help. and she was going to help her to make sure she was able to get this done before night fall. and she had a feeling that this was the tip of the ice berg when it came down to nurko in how she was treating miaka. And she didn't like how she was treating her daughter. But she knew her daughter well enough she would not listen to her until she knew better to not do something like this again. So yeah she was going to help as much as she was able to do so. And so that is what she was going to do.

"Oh dear suzaku it's dirtier than ever I thought I told you Slavs girl to clean it not make it worse you stupid slave I should have you horse whipped for this, Oh dear suzaku and look at this table it's so dirty I won't even have sex on this slave girl!" cried Nuriko dramatically.

Miaka turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it against her will. kagome seen the table was thrown towards her daughter. so she took the blow and as knocked out. All kagome could feel was lot's and lot's of pain since the table hit her back where the cursed mark was. and that is really painful when you are hit there.. she cursed naraku for even doing this to her and making her suffer forever like this. and inuyasha as well for turning her over to him the fucking halfbreed better be rotting in hell for this. she was sooo not going to have her daughter clean her blood off this floor. As her notice me not charm was not working no more and she was able to be seen by everyone now..

"Hey you evil devil woman stop treating miaka like she is a common slave, you know she is royaly!" yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was still bounded head to toe as he tied to look like he was going to freak Nuriko out. he didn't like how this chick was treating miaka and it was going to stop now. And he knew dammed well kagome would murder her for this if she knew. And he knew that for a fact she was a protective mother and he knew better to not cross that path with her. kagome was trying her best in helping out with her daughter as much as she could. even though she didn't even know that she was there since she was invisable. she felt so much freaking pain and she didn't have her potion on her to help her through the pain of the marking on her back when it is hit. tamahome didn't even take notice of her yet since he was to busy yelling at nuriko. and miaka was not even paying attention. is the blood a clear sign someone needed help for the name of merlin or they are just this stupid.

" I hate it how you are treating-" growled Tamahome

Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed and asked broken hearted. trying to play tamahome like a she was a good actor and a drama queen to boot. Miaka wanted to strangle this evil cow since she flaunted her time with tamahome right in front of her and she hated it. Her anger was so high at the moment to not even her wonder her mother, or muramasa would be able to help her with this. nuriko was going to put on the water works to make him feel bad for what he had even said to her. and tamahome sadly was a sucker when it came down to a crying female well to a point that is. Hell she didn't even know her mother was there right now suffer in pain for her. While tamahome knew he was just backed into a corner form this overly dramatic bitch. Oh how he hated his stupid big mouth sometimes. Nuriko played the game well when it came down to working men and making them feel bad so they would do what she wanted them to do.

"You mean you hate me?" asked Nuriko

Tamahome shook his head as Nuriko screamed with joy knocking them to the ground on top of kagome bleeding for,. when Tamahome saw the blood and noticed they were indeed on top of a wounded kagome as miaka stomped off in anger and hurt from what was going on. in her anger she didn't even realize that she stomped all over her wounded mother from the amount of anger she was feeling. And most of all hurt and her heart broke from what she has seen. when she found out about that she would feel bad once she realized that she had done that. this was not right and she hated it. she wanted tamahome not this hussy, miaka needed to cool off and she knew where to go for that and hoped no one would find her. Tamahome was in shock and was indeed pissed off at nuriko from what has happen. And most of all the emperor was not going to be a happy man when he sees this.

 **"OH SHIT! TAKE HER TO THE EMPEROR NOW NURIKO!"** ordered Tamahome

Nuriko paled from what she was seeing before her how could she have done this. how did she not see sight of her ways. and all because of her jealously the woman she loved was wounded because of this fact. Her daughter as no where in sight she will get her back for not paying attention to her shit muramasa he sword spirit will be deeply man about this as well. as she lifted the girl into her arms and mad a made dash to the emperor study since thats where he is at this time of day. she knew that she would never be forgiven by this. she bursted into the office making Hotohori look up and wonder who was being rude to burst into his office. And well not his wife office as well. Nuriko knew she was in for it now. The emperor is not much of a forgiving man when it came down to things of such nature. So she gulped and knew she had to bite the blade sooner or later..

"Nuriko what is it that you have to kick in mine and my wife's office door?" asked a annoyed Hotohori.

Nuriko shuffed around knowing this was going to be a punishment for her. She didn't even know kagome was even there, maybe she was the in a bad time,, maybe she might get lucky and get away with a warning. she did feel bad since she loved kagome with her whole heart.. and will that the pissed off sword spirits anger as well. and she had this feeling the foot prints are from her daughter not even paying attention when she stomped off. so that was something else she was pissed off about when it came down to the suzaku no miko. even though she didnt know how the hell she was this amazing womans child. She was nothing like he when it came down to what was seen. But from what she over heard that she was not ready to be what she was born to be. But then again there was something she understood well enough. Nuriko gulped and was about to take it up the ass so to speak..

"Um well I was making miaka here to be my slave and well I threw a table at miaka and it seemed well kagome got In the way and was hit instead of miaka. and then me and Tamahome fell on top of her and saw the blood. I'm sorry." said Nuriko.

Hotohori gasped and went to the woman who he loved dearly who was his wife and took her into his arms. And how dare she used the suzaku no miko who happened to be his step daughter in such a way. he will deal with her later for this. And nuriko understood when the emperor had that look in his eyes not a good sign for the person it was directed at. So she was hoping that she was only going to get the warning for what had happened. hotohori pointed Nuriko out he was displeased with her he was only going to let her slide with a if it even happened again he would give her a punishment that would remind her to not pull shit like this ever again. he sat back down in his chair as he saw the he was more angered, as he took her to their chambers as he covered her up with their bed after he cleaned his wife and covered her up in blankets and kissed her lightly and he climbed in behind her the work for the day was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Miaka was told what happens and was ashamed that she overlooked it, but she was just so hurt and angered. muramasa came to see her and helped her out, but she wanted to be alone so now she sat in a gazebo that was over a joy pond. She hated Nuriko for doing for hogging Tamahome to herself, miaka looked up hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her and still covered in bandages inching to her like a angry worm nad if she was not in the current mood she was in she would be laughing but she wasnt., and she hurt her own mother and didn't even know she was there. She was not sure what to say when she sees her mother again. But for now she needed to think on her actions that has happened today. And knew that something has to be done on how she thought and did things. Her thoughts was broken when she seen tamahome inching towards her.

"Tamahome what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko," asked Miaka

She helped him get out of those irritating bonds that tamahome was forced into by the strong nuriko. When he was free Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him not wanting him to see her sadness. it was making his heart hurt. but he didn't understand what he was feeling right now. it was kinda freaking him out basically on how she was acting. he was told by muramasa that kagome would be just fine and she would be bouncing back soon enough. even though he didnt know she was watchng them that was something that he knew that she enjoyed doing. While muramasa and a few others are watching as well. Even though they didn't know they are being watched. Even though kagome is doing it to make sure her daughter is ok after what has happened today. And she did beat the crap out of nuriko from what she had pulled.

"I escaped when she went out praise suzaku for that. But I think your mother used something called impero to help me leave,and the sword spirit guy gave me something to help." said Tamahome

" I thought you liked her, you know in that way a man and a woman loves each other, and I am sure muramasa and mama did do that,." said Miaka

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves. Plus she don't know the term of personal space," said Tamahome

" Such a pity, You two would make a beautiful couple," said Miaka sadly

There was a moment of silence before they started to talk again. It was so silent that it was able to cut with a knife,the two of them didn't even notice the people watching them from where they sat and stood. well two of them where watching kagome found a tree to sit in seeing her work to get tamahome away with impero'd nuriko so he was able to escape, muramasa was sitting on the roof and watching from where he was sitting so he was able to watch the show that was going to happened. since watching miaka and tamahome was a rather funny thing to watch and not to be waisted. She wanted to see if they knew about their soul mate bond.. if not she would have to interfere and tell them what they are to each other. She thinks tamahome would be good for her daughter they are the same in so many ways. But tamahome was one who would take a lot to figure it out.

"Do you know what you're saying? Do even hear what you are saying? Do you really think that?" asked Tamahome

Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. She panicked. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh, kagome fist pumped the air a good ol' tripping jinx to move things along just nicely. Even though it was more out of annoyance when it came down to how her daughter goes about things. But for now she was playing match maker with her daughter and friend. Even though tamahome was obsessed with her and she knew that well enough. But she was not going to let him know she was known to that fact. Miaka tried to catch up with tamahome to stop him. she didn't want him to leave just yet she wanted him to remain longer.

"Tama! Ooof!" cried Miaka

Miaka face planted the ground hard feeling ashamed that she was not even graceful enough to stop the man who has her heart from walking away from her leaving things unsaid. and things that needed to be said.. she was hoping tamahome comes back and help her like a gentlemen would. kagome waited to see if her idea had worked with the moron who didn't know a thing about the opposite sex. and as well muramasa was wondering if the man knew who he was meant to be with. but this was going to be a rough one to play out in their relationship that is only starting to bud. She smiled and hoped that this was going to move things along just nicely. But for now she has to watch how her daughter and friend was going to take the little nudge what she has just given them. She would might have to step in only time would only tale on that one. For now she would watch and see how it would all play out. Nuriko was wondering what kagome was doing only to see her watching her daughter and tamahome. She smiled and knew that she was trying to play match maker. But she was sorry for what she pull today. And knew better to not piss off kagome ever again. Well other than that mess with her daughter like she had. It was wrong of her to do so. And knew better to not mess with a daughter with a mother like kagome who is around the palace and a emperor step father.

" You little moron, You know you shouldn't move like that you would re injure your leg, come on you let me help you get that wrapped,." said Tamahome

Tamahome Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages with the left over bandeges that he was bound with. he couldn't even believe nuriko sucked his cock with out letting him know. hell he was thinking kagome was doing it to him. hell he had been having dreams about her doing to him. he was obsessed and he knew damn well he enjoyed the obsession. and he was going to be doing the walk of shame when he was alone. someone other than kagome was able to overpower him and was a chick of all things. it was just his fate in life he thinks. But then again one man only can dream. But for now he knew he had a connection with miaka but he didn't understand it much. But for now he was going to enjoy the moment while it last.

"Hold still will ya" ordered Tamahome

Miaka got the message that her mother sent to her and smiled she had to thank her mother later in helping her with this, miaka smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them they had an audience. three people was watching actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and kagome was watching them and help do a few things from the tree she was in with a small smile on her face. hotohori wondered where she went when he woke up and found her in a tree he only smiled she was playing match maker with her daughter and tamahome. He knew that they are soul mates and he understood what she was trying to do until she was to interfere with them. But for now he was going to help as much as he was able to do so.. and muramasa was watching from the roof top where he was laying and watching the start of a budding relationship.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Miaka watched Tamahome wrap her leg as if he knew what he was doing. she was just happy he was even touching her and addressing her wounds. she didn't know what to think on how she feels for him this was the first time feeling like this. she wanted to have this feeling last forever. but that then again she was just happy at least she was able to feel this. but she really need to thank her mother for this. if it wasnt for her she wouldnt even think she would be like this with tamahome. the joys of knowing magic and jinx. she hoped she fed after she woke up from her pain filled nap. While miaka knew her mother was trying to help her. And she knew her mother was doing what was best. She smiled mentally and hoped this would be something she wished for. But for now she was going to wait and see what tamahome thoughts was at this point in time.

"I still think that you might love her…" murmured Miaka

miaka sighed and tamahome continued to watch him finishing the bandages on her leg and make sure he had it wrapped pretty good. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought. as if he was thinking on something hard sometimes she wished she knew how to use the mind reading spells that kagome and some of the others knew. hell kagome was even able to read minds with out a spell and that is something she wisheed she had with the whole mind reading thing. But he knew better to mess with her daughter. But she was not around so he was going to have some form of fun. But then again he thinks she would be ok with this sort of fun he was about to have. While miaka sighed and wondered what tamahome was thinking at this point in time. But for now she was going to play it like she seen her brother shippo has done.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" asked Tamahome

At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. Could he be saying what she think he was saying? oh how she hoped it was what he was saying Gulping, Miaka urged for him to go on, and hoped with everything that it was going to be something that she wanted to hear him say so badly. but she knew her hopes will be crushed like always it was just her that it always happens to. kagome groaned and knew something stupid was about to happened to ruin the whole thing. she had a feeling it going to be a koga moment when it came down to lame and fucking things up when it came to flirting. And she knew that tamahome was the one who didn't think before he spoke. So yeah he was about to fuck up big time. So she was going to see what he was about to spew out that was the most stupidest things in the world. While muramasa was on the same line of thoughts as his mistress. His young mistress was not going to like what he was about to spew out of his stupid mind and mouth he sighed and knew to watch.

"What is it?" asked miaka

Miaka's voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he had to be the jackass he was. while the kami's and gods were watching this from their place with hades. and her mother was watching from her perch in her tree waiting to see what his stupidity was going to do. she had been around thoth far to freaking long to pick up on the ways they act. she sighed and continued to watch from her spot.. while muramasa was watching from his spot on the roof. nuriko and hotohori was watching from where they are. And even they think that something stupid was about to be said to miaka, even nuriko felt bad for her for what was about to be spewed out. But for now she was only going to watch from where she was watching. And she knew tamahome was not the brightest tool out there.

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." chiped Tamahome

Miaka felt like she could fall over or as if cold water was dropped on her to wake her up from the dream she was having. He continued with an arrogant tone while kagome looked over her book to see what jackassary he was doing now and she knew it was going to be stupid once she hears in. and maybe perverted by the emotions and feelings that she was getting off of him.. muramasa knew this was not going to go over so well. and he was going to spit out something so stupid that was going to ruin the whole moment that was going to define the start of something. while miaka had lost the hope in her eyes from what he had just said. While hotohori walked off and knew that was something he was not expecting. But for now he was not going to watch this. While nuriko was going to continue to watch and see what was going to be said now. While muramasa needed to smack him in the head for this one.

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue. Of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, nice firm rounded ass that you be icthcing to grab! and im like hung like a horse. so who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me?!" said Tamahome

Kagome and muramasa nearly fell out of their spots when they heard what he had just said out load. How could he even say that to her daughter what the fuck is wrong with him. oh how she was going to get him for that stunt he has just pulled. while they had a feeling that he was not down yet. hotohori went back to the office he was not amused by none of this. the man was stupid to a point and will get his ass kicked once the others get here. nuriko was shaking her head at what was just said that was the lamest and stupidist thing that had been ever said that she had ever heard. as she sighed and left to go and do what she needed to get done. and even for her hate for miaka she felt for her. That was really cruel to what tamahome has just done. and she knew that he was going to get it from either kagome, hotohori or muramasa hell maybe even from her.

"i just want to be rubbed by you. just you and nobody else buy you." sang tamahome

tamahome was shaking his ass while he was singing. and when he was done he pointed to his ass even he rubbed his ass while singing. kagome was laughing her ass off on that one. that was cleaver when it came down to would have to think of that one for a later date when she wanted to be playful with him. while she knew that this was probably done for the night after that one he had just done and the comment about money yep she thinks he ruined the mood. while muramasa left after that one. he needed a stiff drink and wondered if the man would grow a brain or something. as tamahome started to laugh like a mad man. And it seemed to even creep out miaka from how he was laughing his ass off. Tamahome knew he was messing around but miaka didn't know he was doing that. Maybe he should explain to her since she was not used to this sort of joking around from people she didn't know. Maybe from family members but not from people she was starting to be friends and maybe more with. But for now he was having some fun.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" growled Miaka

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!" cried Miaka

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Oh, you stupid maniac!" growled Miaka

Nuriko still watched from her view point he even shook her head that was the worst thing that she had ever heard in her life. and she had heard a lot of pick up lines. she thinked tamahome basically mucked up things quit a bit she sighed and knew this was done for the evening. while Tamahome still laughed evilly and Miaka freaked out thinking he finally lost his mind. she was pointing at him with a shaky finger. tamahome was creeping her the hell out. while kagome sighed and left after that she was bored from watching the two of them. plus she was going to go and explore her new home. Plus she was going to play a nasty prank on tamahome. Plus she was looking around and planning for making rooms into something. She knew when everyone else gets here they are going to make a lot of new things in the palace. But for now she was going to enjoy the peace and quite while she was able to do so. While her daughter has her fun with her soul mate..

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

kagome walked through the hall's enjoying the fresh night air since it was a lovely and warm night so she was going to relax before she heads to bed. muramasa was enjoying the night life of the town since they have some little festival going on and he wanted to go and see what it was like to join something like this in this place and check out the things that he was able to try out and see.. kagome found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Curious as ever kagome neared her to see what was bothering her not as if she cared or anything she was still pretty pissed off at her. But they all have to work together and that is what she was going to do. She needed to make peace with the woman before anything else. While tamahome was recovering from the beat down she has just given to him.

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" asked kagome

Nuriko did not turn to face her as if she was thinking on something. she had a faraway look in her eyes. it kinda reminded her of one of her daughers how they looked sometimes.. miaka gets that way as well when she was deep in thought. It seemed hat all her daughters and sons got that look from her side of the family.. she was thinking if this was the correct thing that she was planning to do, she already goofed up with her hatred trowards the priestess of suzaku. and she was happy that kagome was the one who found her. plus she kinda planned to have miaka to come and see her like this. but this is better than anything. plus she was going to regret this move as well since it was going to piss off the emperor and the sword spirit and kaome is a very angry mother when someone messed with her daughters or any kid of hers..

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." said Nuriko

Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and sighed dramatically. it is as if she rehersed this before anytone came up to her. kagome marveled at the jewel's simple beauty, she had something that looked like that. then again spirit gotten her something like that for their first year of being married. and lucius gave her something almost close to the earing as well. but she left that had the manor before she came to meet up with her daughter and her friend who is like a daughter to her since she knew her for a long time. But for now she was not able to blood adopted yui until she knew the time is right. She knew she needed a better life and she was willing to give it to her.. plus she had this feelin that she was being played. but she will call her out on it later. she needed to get this bitch on her cousin side soon..

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but…It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." explained Nuriko

kagome suddenly felt suspicious something she was known to feel when shit like this was said. but she sensed nothing that showed she was lying other than she was hiding it well enough to not let a demon or a empath figire it out, she has a feeling that she was being played. but she wouldn't voice it out in the against her better judgement she agreed to go find it nonetheless. this was for her daughter and she was going to do this and kill her pride so she was able to have a friend like nuriko. but she didnt trust the woman she was hiding something and when it comes out it was going to be something that they never ever expected.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to my daughter and stop bugging Tamahome. All my daughter wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give my little one a chance." demanded kagome

Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. At the woman's grateful nod, she loved this woman and is feeling bad for what she was doing. but she wanted to make sure that miaka was going to know what she is dealing with when i came to being her. kagome walked away to search for that gem. and also enjoy the night as she wanted to do before she bumped into the pain in the ass she sighed and went on her marry way. even though this was something that she didnt want to do and had this feeling that there was something more to this than they even think there was being said. she missed the smirk that nuriko gave off. Like hell she was going to do that. But she knew better to not mess with her daughter from the last time she has done so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

kagome walked through the tall grass and damp soil that was all squishy and icky when you hear yourself walked in it, cursing the fact that she had worn one of her favorite outfits and shoes tonight. she sighed she was going to kick nuriko ass for this one. she hated going into places like this it was just gross to a point and not something that she never ever wanted to walk in. plus it is freaking creepy walking through here. And as if she was sending her out here for a reason. why the hell did she even accept to do this and with out her sword spirit of course. Oh how stupid she was after all the life time she has lived and now she was going to have the worlds largest brain father alive. And now she was walking in icky merky water and who knows people could of screwed in it. Oh how she hated her life at this point In time.

* * *

 _"Of all the places to venture for a stroll in the fucking moon light for the love of merlins blue saggy balls. couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? With my luck, she just lied about losing her precious earring."_ thought kagome

* * *

Then it hit her she finally figured out that she was played and now she had to figure to kick her ass for the nice walk in the gross mud for merlins sakes. Just as she realized that she had been tricked. Kagome slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. kagome struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some extremely strong' pond weed, oh how she was going to kill that bitch once she made it out of this. She was not going to be in a good mood when she made it out of friezing icky cold water. And hope her sword spirit might connect to her and come and save her sorry ass from this one. While she struggled to break free from the hold. But she was pushing it to far and her energy was going to die out if she didn't even stop.

* * *

 _"oh real great what am i going to tell the everyone in the soul socitey and hades. oh some bitch tricked me or my and i drowned. oh my father would never let he go on this one."_ thought kagome

* * *

kagome tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. so she was annoyed and shot a freaking cero. as she started swiiming up to the surface while plotting a way to get the bitch back. she felt a hand pull her up and saw it was muramasa. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. Whispering to her to let her know It was ok. While he made his way back to the palace he knew it was time for his mistress tell this bitch off. Because if she didn't do it he was sure as hell was going to do it. No one and he means no one is going to be doing this to his mistress and young masters and mistresses. And even the new master. He was protective like all sword spirits and he was sure as hell going to step up and speak out to the bitch for this bullshit she is pulling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko was sitting in her room while her fellow maids where talking to her about what she had just done to kagome the love of her life. and the woman who basically waited for since she was a child.. only two of them felt bad for her in the whole room even though nuriko wanted to make a point to her daughter and that's it. even the emperor as well but she knew that was not going to go over to well on that part. and she knew that she was going to have to pay for this one for what she had done. since she was basically pulling a dick move one the wrong person and she knew that for a fact. But she thinks this might be the final straw and kagome is going to really snap and that is never good. Well in which nuriko has not experienced yet. Only tamahome has experienced that anger and soon nuriko will as well. She did something she should of never done. and she was going to pay for it. And she was not even sure if she was ready for such things. Tamahome was outside of her door listening into the conversations he felt something was off about kagome and was worried.

"The girl is a plain fool," said Nuriko

Nuriko looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the two priestess. But Nuriko loved the shikon miko since she was a child and concidered the emperor a rival in love for kagome since she was his wife now. but they knew there will not be a happy person that was going to see when she gets back. and hoped that they are the sword spirit was not going to find out what she had done to his mistress. he let her have it once he found out what she had done to her with a freaking table. even though it pissed him off more when she told him it was for miaka. . and who happened to be the love of her life daughter. So yeah she knew she was playing with fire. But for the time being she was going to do what she did best do what ever she dammed well pleased to get what she wanted.

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?"

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine," said Nuriko.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestess of suzaku who is the love of her lifes daughter and knew she better stop messing with her. But she was not happy that she was there either. It takes her away from her attention. and the emperor since one of them she knew was indeed in love with kagome and married her. even though that they are freaking soul mates it didn't matter to her. maybe she would be the second soul mate that the sword spirit said. but that was something she knew that was too good to be true. even though they are meant to be since she was even bord. but that was not for her to even care about. and the other was just her daughter so they are mother and daughter so what. There aways bonds that can be severed and it maybe a cruel thing but so be it to get what she wanted.. they were making her to turn away from her affection and love for kagome and only kagome.

"What did you do to kagome? Where is she?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to the girl. He would never forgive someone who hurt his he maybe obsessed and extremely protective over kagome but that was in his nature. but what nuriko had done was something that he was not even able to forgive. Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already. And if anything happened to her all hell was going to break free when it came down to what was going to happen if anything serious happened to kagome. And he was going to be right there to help out with that. And sure as hell a pissed off sword spirit was not going to be the only thing she was going to be dealing with.

"Tamahome." whispered Nuriko

"Where is kagome?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave in fear from what tamahome was looking like. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to give him a straight answer. but he was pissed off since kagome was one of his dearest friends. And a very pissed off sword spirit yelling down the halls was kinda a give someone who is obsessed with. and very very protective when it came down to it. but for now he needed to know what she had done to her and what had happened. because if he knew any better the emperor and the sword spirit would be pissed off to no ends. but he will never ever announce that out load. but that was a thought for another time.

"why should you care you only want to fuck her." said Nuriko

It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment. he wanted to know where his friend was. if he had to use force them he would do that. even though he was against doing any harm to females but this was something that he must know, yes maybe he did want to do that with kagome and was obsessed with her. but then again he felt something more akin to love for miaka. but he knew there was something there between him and miaka, but he was not really ready to even act out of what he was feeling since it was confusing him. but kagome means a lot to him and he was not going to let her continue to be harmed by this evil bitch. Hotohori was not going to be happy if he told him. but for now she was going to tell him what he wanted or else. While nuriko was not happy with the way tamahome was talking to her. And she was going to make anger known on what she was feeling about this and she didn't give a damn.

"I will not ask again," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome's voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him to see if she was able to make him back down. but then again she didnt know what to do in this kind of thing. if muramasa was here he would be strangling her for what she had done to his mistress, hell the emperor would have her head for what she had done to his wife. Sure he loved her and obsessed with her. But sure as hell he was not going to let his evil bitch to continue the way she is being treated. Kagome is going to be treated the way she should and that is something he wanted to see. But then again she was deadly he knew that for the fact. She was a killing perfection and she was going to kill nuriko sooner or later. If not sooner when it came down to hotohori and the sword spirit. And maybe himself and half the palace.

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor and the miaka. I could care less that she is her daughter it is not fair.. i have waited for a long time for her to appear and now she has no one will take that away from me. the shikon miko will be mine." shouted nuriko

nuriko couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now. Nuriko has held feelings for kagome since she was a child hearing the grand stories about the shikon miko. but then again the stories left out her time through out time and what she suffered when she was travels she wished she knew her life and her secrets., and let her be there for her when she down and sad. and take her pain raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them. And of course the thing with miaka was being the daughter of the love one she wanted. And she knew she should of accepted her. But she cant bring herself to accept that fact just yet. But for now she was pissed the hell off and cant take it no more. And she needed to release it all from what she was feeling.

"Figures that as much dearie. your not the only one who has confessed that." snapped bella

A very wet kagome was now in the room with a bored expression on her was right behind her but she waved him to go back to do what he wanted that she will be ok. Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact, he rushed over to her and hugged her to him to show her that he was happy to see that she was ok and gave her his shirt so she would remaind warm. Kagome smiled and knew he meant no harm and that he was only worried about her. Tamahome started to run his fingers through her hair to let her know it was ok. While a very pissed off sword spirit watched from behind. He was not pleased at what was said and he knew that his mistress was going to make it known that she was not one bit happy at this point in time.

"oh kagome, thank goodness you're safe." whispered Tamahome

Kagome kissed his forehead to let him know she was ok. And that she was grateful for what he was doing. While muramasa lad a hand on his shoulder to let him know to let her do what she needed to do. While tamahome kinda felt and tasted what she was feeling and didn't feel for nuriko one bit. She brought this upon herself for the bullshit she was pulling. Kagome neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko who wanted to hold her in her arms. But she senses that it was not the time she sensed the powers and the power of a alpha female. This was not the time but she knew that she was going to mouth off and piss her off even more. but in her shock she was going to be doing something stupid. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her, Nuriko settled for bitter words, she was deeply pissed off that the one she loved had heard her confess in such a mannor. and she knew that kagome was not going to take this sitting down.

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." hissed Nuriko

Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare kagome down. who had been stared down by beings far more dangerous and evil than what nuriko is trying to do.. she didn't care that she love the girl but she will not be taken down a notch. kagome still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more. while muramasa growled from the offence that the bitch had just done. he was restraining himself from even doing knew better to not bother with this. Muramasa was not happy about something and it was something that was meant to not to interfere with. While muramasa explained that to him and he understood everything. But for now all he was able to do is to watch.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" hissed Nuriko

Nuriko slapped kagome across the face. Tamahome was about to something when kagome slapped Nuriko back with much more force and mixed with some of her powers in it she was not going to let some amiture to take her down. she was powerful yes but she was not going to be taken down from this bitch. she was above her and she was going to know that. even though they will be friends sooner or later but this makes no excuse for what she had done with the dick move. and tamahome knew that she was pissed off from what had happened. muramasa sighed and knew that his mistress was more than pissed off than they knew. She was being to kind for what she has done to her. He wanted to see her to do more of a punishment. But he knew she was trying to make peace and make her see reason on what she was doing was wrong. In someways that is what he admired about her. And was blessed she was his mistress now. That is something he would never ever change.

"Pathetic little bitch that you are." hissed kagome

Nuriko faced her anger filled her whole body at the insult and sadly turned on by kagome slapping her like she did. . kagome took the liberty of elaborating her statement and why she had insulted her. she knew that when kagome came back she was going to be very pissed off and she was correct. while tamahome was turned on by what kaome was doing. she was hot as hell when she was angry. muramasa laid a hand on his shoulder to warn him to not bother her unless he wanted to have his ass kicked as well. and he knew in the current mood kagome would do that to him. she maybe showing mercy to nuriko. But he has to sense the energy in the room to sense on what she was feeling. But the thing is she was going to pass out sooner or later the water was something that drained her from her power. But for the time being she was going to make her point acrossed.

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have your so-called feelings for me then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. sadly the jackass albus and naraku was better at showing it and he was a evil fucktard. and plus i dont swing that way no way no how dearie. I'm not gay not for me. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person." said kagome

Trembling with rage, Nuriko wanted to know what she meant by that statement. she didn't understand what kagome was trying to teach her or try to make her understand what she had done was wrong and it was a dick day she was going to pull that one someone else and they are not going to be kind enough to look the other way and not forgive her to what she had done to her. she didnt even know what kagome had gone through and knew what love it. but that is not for her to know yet. since kagome was not going to show her until she was able to trust her enough. But she was going to show mercy but she was going to hit her limit and nuriko was not going to like what she would do to her. And what she would make her see and feel so she was getting close to that point.

"What would you know? You're just a girl! You don't even care if anyone shows their interest in you. hell tamahome over there jacks off to you. You're the one who is selfish! You take anyones attention for granted." growled nuriko

kagome sighed she was getting far to old for this crap. and this bitch claimed to know her story but then again she had noticed there was bits and pieces out about her life in that point in time. she wanted to have her know what she knows and had to deal with since she was able to show. but she will not show her how miaka was born. she needed to learn that she was not the only one in the world. muramasa glared at tamahome for what he had been doing. while tamahome bowed his head in shame he didnt know anyone knew he had done that while he was alone. the bitch was a freaking stalker. While nuriko was in shock from what she had learned and seen. Miaka was born in suc a horrible way and all kagome could do was use a little bit of power to send her to a pla ce she would be loved and care for. Her life was not a pretty one. Nuriko didn't know what to think..

"That's what's bothering you? Get a grip! You resort to petty things just because the female you supposedly love does not pay attention to you. Is that your definition of 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?" asked kagome

Tamahome was pouting in a emo corner since someone saw him in his private time jacking off to kagome really he never noticed that nuriko was watching him. he was just so shameful. Nuriko remained silent and kagome could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, kagome softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with each other. Nuriko looked at the shikon miko with wide eyes.

"I realized you lied and played me before i left im not that stupid. and left me to drown but if i did drown it would only send me to the hades and send me back., but when I got out of the water and laid in the mud for a while to catch my breath. I saw this and transfigured it into a bracelet. and that you would still cooperate with my daughter if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but my daughter really needs you to help. and im like over 516 some odd years old and i lived a long long time. so i understand quite a bit. " said kagome

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob. kagome sighed smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome let out a relieved sigh that everything was worked out and nothing and no one was killed. or drained of their blood this very night., shook his head, and decided to give them a little privacy to do things that he knew that kagome knew about him now. that was something he was ashamed of. but he was sure as hell not going to stop it since it felt so freaking good. kagomesmiled and knew this is what nuriko needed. and she just hoped she would change after this and treat her daughter with some sort of respect if not then it will get rather ugly. Plus she knew what her story is and it was something she might end up getting past her angry side. But for now she wanted a nice hot bath and got to bed if she even makes it that far.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black silk robe to keep her warm. She had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes before heading straight for her and Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep hell she faceplanted a few walls since she was so freaking tiered. but for one thing she lost count on how many walls she walked into. plus she kinda though her room and hotohori room was tamahomes and that fool was knocked out for the night thinking that she was going to be spending it with him. she had to make sure she was more alert when it came down to making it to her and her husbands chambers.. he was her one soul mate and husband she didn't even know where the hell the other was gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake.

"Enter." said hotohori

She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori to see him looking as good looking as ever. he looked at her with sparkling eyes as if he was lost in her looks. he knew that she was overly tired and wanted to give nuriko a lecture for what she had been doing to his angel. and that is unforgivable since she is the empress and making her do stuff such as this type of work. muramasa was worried about her but she ordered him to go to his chamber. since she made it something that sword spirits are able to roam when they wanted to. as hotohori was worried about how she was looking. And it was not making him all to happy. He went over to her and made her sit down he was waiting for her to come to bed. But thought she was spending time with her daughter. Well their daughter now. But he wasn't sure that nuriko was also the person who kept him waiting.

"my angel, you look so tired, what is going on?" asked Hotohori

"Long story short. lets just say nuriko." grumbled kagome

kagome flinched the evil woman have been fallowing her all around she had to get tamahome to drag her off somewhere so she was able to be dried off. well after she smacked him in the head for having sick thoughts about her. hotohori sighed he had a feeling that what is was about. and that was something that is pissing him off. hell he felt muramasa anger from what he had felt. she sighed and wanted to go to sleep. hotohori sighed and knew that nuriko had been making things hard on her. but he knew that she was close to beating her ass as well he would let her to. But she such a good mother to have this taken out on her instead of miaka he didn't understand how she does it. And ramian who she truly is inside. And it was something he also loved about her.

"Is that so? What seems to be the matter my angel?" asked Hotohori

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. she being a pain in my ass and has this sick obsession about me. i even had to get tamahome to drag her off as well. and sadly he has one about me as well.": grumbled kagome

kagome searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable. Hotohori stared at his wife who was sitting next to him and contemplated what she said. like hell no one was going to take her from him He was thinking of a way to grant his wife. but he knew her anger when he goes against what she wanted him to do and not to do. he knew she was tiered and needed to sleep. he laid a hand on her cheek and felt her power since she was basically projecting what she was feeling since she was so tiered. he sighed he and nuriko was going to have a little chat he was not pleased. And he knew he was not the only one. Muramasa was he other one as well. But this was something that should not be accepted for his wife her ruler to be treated like. His daughter who is his step daughter should not be treated as such either….

"well my angel i would love to give her a talking to, but i know your anger." said Hotohori

hotohori looked down and saw his wife was fast asleep he felt her head fall on his lap. he only smiled and oved her to lay on the pillow. as he covered the both of them over. he knew that she was tired as hell but then again he was shocked that she didn't pass out in the hall. And he knew she was doing this for her daughter but it was only one person can take. Even for one as power as his beloved. he was worried why she didn't come in when he was waiting for her. he kissed her cheek and make sure she was comfortable and then wrapped his arms around her waist possessively as he fell asleep something he himself needed as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile fallowing morning_

Hotohori woke up to find that he was alone, his angel was nowhere to be found.. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of his wife. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room. Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miaka with Nuriko clinging to him. Hotohori will never understand their little antics. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day. passing the royal gardens he decided to go and take a peak out there something in him told to do it. he saw wife on her stomach reading a book. he went over and observe what she was doing.

"How long do you plan staring, my darling husband?" asked kagome

kagome lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at her husband with amusement in her gem like eyes. he only shook his head he couldn't help but not watch her she was a picture of beauty. and she was all his. he took note she loved to read and knew she would love their library it was now hers as well. he would have to let her know where to find it. while he smiled and wondered what she was reading. but for now he wondered why she didn't want to wake him up so he was able to join her in her relaxing moment. But then again why was she not with her daughter it seemed there was more going on that he thought when he woke up this morning. But for now he knew that she was happy…

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality. What are you doing?" asked hotohori

kagome giggled and showed him a book that she was reading. well the one that she grabbed before she got sucked up in this world with her daughter. plus she had a few others with her as well she had gotten. plus she knew muramasa had taken a liking to the library here. one this they did share in common that they loved the joyed of reading. but that is something that only a few of her friends and family shared as she sighed her father and mother passed that down to her with they enjoyed reading and how they enjoyed learning new things and making new things it was something that ran in the family. her twin brother was murdered and turned to ash from albus.

"i was trying to find a peaceful place to hide from nuriko. and muramasa showed me this place so. and i didn't want to wake you up even though you look completely adorable sleeping." said kagome

kagome patted the spot next to her. he only obliged and she snuggled up to him. Hotohori looked at her and did not move. It started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky he picked her up in his arms and made sure she had her things and took off to their office. he handed her something to keep her warm since she was wet..hotohori groaned when someone barged in on them before they were able to do anything. that irked him to no ends when they did that to them. bad enough tamahome and nuriko did that one night when they were well getting it on.

 **"YOUR HIGHNESSES! LADY MIAKA IS ILL!"**

kagome was gone in a flash ready to kill tamahome for something she knew what he had done. the person who saw her was gone as well knowing that this might be something to see. while muramasa seemed to have felt his mistress anger and knew that someone was going to get their ass kicked by kagome. it seemed kagome was projecting her anger. and that is how they all knew what she was feeling. hotohori seemed to have caught on and knew that tamahome must have done something to piss off his wife. as muramasa sighed and fallowed he was going to watch his mistress do what she does best make people piss themselves.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tamahome was pinned against the wall with a very very angry mother gripping his shirt her eyes blazing with fire as she projected what she was feeling at that point in time. while Hotohori and muramasa watched her do her magic. plus they found her since she was projecting.. Tamahome gulped down his fear from the sheer anger that was coming off a very pissed off mother. he sure as hell he knew he should not be freaking turned on right now, but dammed it to hell he was turned on painfully to what he was felling and seeing from her.. he looked over to the sword spirit and wondered if the man was going to help him out here before she was going to slaughter him painfully for what he had done to her daughter. He should of known better on what he was doing. And now her pup is sick because of him and she wanted to know why she was sick..

"Tamahome, about a few minutes ago a guard of the palace informed me about my daughter is ill and believe me I think I know why she ended up ill. now could you tell me why and who could of made her sick?" hissed kagome

Hotohori had to hold back a groan from the cheer beauty his wife was when she was angry. while muramasa was watching on with pride at how his mistress was taking the bastard. plus he deserved her anger for whatever he had done to her to make her sick. and it seemed her projecting was what made her emotions show what she was feeling at that point in time. plus the glowing eyes was something that was the signed as well. but the projecting was more or less what tipped them off. Tamahome didn't know what to do. her eye's where glowing and the power that she has she was scarry and he was fucking turned on by it.

"Well I was kinda my fought. I did and say something that I shouldn't have." said Tamahome

kagome hissed from what he had said. she slammed him into the wall again. while Tamahome left a nice puddle of his own pee on the palace marble floors. even though he was turned on but also affraid for his own life. hotohori knew that she was a danger person when she was angry. plus she had her father in her and her mother so that is something you don't want to mess with since they are just as dangerous when things like this happened. as nuriko joined in and wondered what the feeling of impending death was coming from. and then she should of known it was kagome who was the one doing so. And when you mess with someone like kagome children you are fucked royal you might as well pick out your grave that is how screwed you are. And tamahome basically fucked himself royaly from what he had just done.

"Verrry good Tamahome. now let's use your brain for this one. Tamahome what did you say and do to make her this way?" asked kagome

Tamahome gulped down his fear. Hotohori shivered with pleasure so did Nuriko, muramasa was only there looking with pride at his mistress. they knew that he was a prideful being. but he was feeling pride at how in the world she was taking him on. this was the first time she was seeing the shikon miko at work and she has to say it was sexy as hell. and that is something you do not want to bother when she was like this. since if you did even try you would not like what will happened to you when you bother her when she was doing busniess. even though it was a freaking turn on.

"She confessed her feeling's and I told her that I didn't feel the same and she passed out when I walked away." rambled Tamahome

"Now this is what I want you to do Tamahome. I want you to pull up your frilly stockings and tight in your thong. and stop being such a fucking pansy and grow a penis and balls and be a fucking man and apologize to my fucking daughter you little fucking asshole be lucky I am even letting you live. if I find out that you didn't in two day's. I will cut your dick off with a fucking rusty carving knife. and make sure you are not a man no more. bye!" hissed kagome

kagome threw Tamahome into the wall and went into the room where daughter was so she would be able to attend to her daughter after giving a list ot someone to get stuff she needed. since she had some potions with her to see if they are going to do the trick. since she didn't know if she had the major ones that was the best of the best since she was basically didnt know this was going to happen so she didn't have time to restock things. while Hotohori and Nuriko shook their head's at the passed out Tamahome. muramasa glared at the fool who calls himself a man.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

kagome and her daughter were sleeping peacefully in the room that they put miaka in.. kagome spent the whole day and night taking care of her daughter like an good mother should for their child and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome who was in the emo corner still moping from what he had done. Hotohori and Nuriko and muramsa watched over them as they continued to sleep. they watched as she gave potion after potion so she was able to get better quickly. muramasa was running his hand through his mistress hair. she tried so hard but she was going to be sad that her work didnt even work. She was a devoted mother and tried her best. The young mistress was not responding well. And that is making him deeply sad. And tamahome better run if he was that fucker. He wanted to kick his his ass. His mistress and young mistress was sick and point of breaking of exhaustion. plus muramsa was able to explain on the way miaka worked. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick. Even with her mother here it didn't help matters much. The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault. kagome's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on her daughters head and was disappointed when her daughter fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides herself and her sword spirit. kagome looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" asked kagome

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study," said Hotohori

Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls. They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table, and placed his chin gently on his hands. While kagome sat on his desk. muramasa was watching from his spot he was leaning against the wall. while waiting to see what they have planned since they knew no other way to get miaka knew this was the best thing for her daughter. Plus it would bring the others back through so this would be the perfect timeng for that. So this was something that needed to happen. Plus it would be a good thing for her pup.

"Miaka's fever has reached a critical level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."said Hotohori

"What are you saying?" asked kgome

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way…" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko tried to cheer kagome up but failed miserably. Hotohori sighed as he reached for his angel hand he knew she felt bad since she didn't have the stuff she needed since she was still new to the area to make any sort of potion. This was her daughter and he understood why she was feeling the way she was feeling. It was natural for a good mother to feel the way she was. muramasa sighed he knew that she was worried about her daughter and he knew that others would be coming back with her on her return. The young mistress needed this and she was going to become stronger in her return. but miaka was never adapted to the stuff that their families was able to do. so this is the reason why she had gotten sick.

"Taiitsukun." said Hotohori

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just said. how would they be able to find the Taiitsukun. Hotohori looked at kagome he hoped that she wouldn't go back with her daughter. muramasa knew that the man was thinking. but he knew for a fact that him and his mistress will be remaining behind while her daughter goes home and bring the others back. that was one of the plans that they have thought on. he knew that kagome was going to remain behind to do the work her daughter is not doing so her people would not feel like the priestess of suzaku had abandoned them. plus there was going to be a full palace once she returned from her trip him. so the palace was going to be rather lively..

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there." explained Hotohori

kagome let all what he had said sink in. now she understood it meant that's how the other's would be able to get here from Taiitskun. but there is something else that she was connection to her and this Taiitskun person. muramasa was wondering why that name sound so familiar. its like it was a name that was used a long long time ago. he would have to think on that thought later since they had some planning to do.

"Thank you. me and muramasa want to go with you. It'd make us feel better to see my daughter off…" said kagome

They looked at her and wondered why in the world she wasn't going back with her daughter. Hotohori let out a sigh of relief that she was staying here with them. but then again she maybe staying for him. muramasa was correct in the thought that he was worried about her returning with her daughter, but it seemed that what he wanted to hear that she was not going to for back with her. and that he was staying as well. but then again he would only leave her side unless he was ordered to. but that was for another to think on.

"Aren't you and your sword spirit going back with your daughter kagome?"asked Nuriko

kagome smiled softly at Nuriko's concern, she was happy the well said creepy person who starting to remind her of kouga to much. but it was welcomed to show her that Nuriko was showing she cared. but she was only sending her back with muramasa and muramsa knew that he was going to go back with her to bring the others back with them. the palace will be full and lively once the others get here that is. But she has faith in her daughter. This is a lesson and a learning expirence for her. She needed to learn things like this. While hotohori smiled and knew what she was doing. She was training her daughter and it was a good mother thing for her to do. And it seemed she was ready to get her training by the looks of it.

"If my daughter is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. plus muramsa was going to go back with her by my orders so i could have peace of mind she makes it through ok,. plus our family and others will be returning with her and muramsa ." said kagome

Hotohori smiled there will be other's inside of the palace. something he always wished to have. with his angel around it wont be so lonely no more and now he would have almost all the rooms filled. plus he knew that his father in law will be coming as well. oh how he was going to enjoy that meeting. he was nervous what they are all going to think of him. he just hoped they are going to like him and welcome him into their family. he sighed and was mostly happy that she was going to remain being that was what made his miaka is a good daughter. And cant wait to meet her other step children and wait to welcome them as his own. While kagome smiled and knew what he was thinking.

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." ordered Hotohori

His subjects went straight to work right away. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome, and kagome and himself left the room to prepare their own necessities. She had to go and see her daughter and give her what she needed and what she needed to do. While muramasa was going to be going back home with her so she was happy on that as much.. muramasa didn't have nothing so he was going to make sure they get everything that is needed after he went to go and check on miaka that is since she was stll feeling like crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was fixing up their own horses. while kagome made sure they had a capsule house so they would have to stay in tonight. muramasa was going to be riding with his young mistress to make sure she was going to be ok during the whole trip. hotohori and the others are going to be riding their selves. miaka was the one they had to worry about since she was still getting used to this. even though there is nothing normal that is when it came to their families. While tamahome and herself was still on the outs. But then again this was something that she was hoping they would fix before anything else. While hotohori was busy doing something else at this point in time. Well basically dealing with the annoyance.

"Your Majesties! Surely you two could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine," Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you two can't go!"

They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. kagome watched as he scolded their subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto the muramasa's horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so it was decided that she'll ride with herself. but she was going to make sure that he was going to make things right before she is sent back home.

"This is mine and my kagome empire and as its Emperor and empress we have the authority to go wherever we please. As these are our lands we can go in and out at any given time and we should also like to see what is currently happening within our territory," said Hotohori

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesties. b-but to go i-in a c-c-commoners clothes they d-don't-"

"Yes, I still look-" said Hotohori

kagome growled they were sooo not getting no where with these morons wait till they get a refreshing course on how to do their job by people who knew what they where doing. her husband is to hopless when it came down to his looks. she sighed and knew that to get her husband was going and away from the annoying pain in the asses that they call advisers. she was going to sick jaken on them that was going to make them think on how they do things and order them around. hotohori sighed he felt his wife annoyence she was projecting again.

"All right, husband dear, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go we are not getting no where at this point in time." grumbled kagome

Kagome pushed the her husband away from their adviser who silently thanked his beloved wife. hotohori made a few protests. while kagome got on her horse while muramasa was on the horse with Miaka after he muttered a spell so no one would see her. as they took off on their mission to send Miaka home and bring the others here. she just hope that tamahome fixed things before miaka leaves she didnt know if everyone was gathered just yet. so he better make his peace or else she was going to use a spell on them to make them make peace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

They all stopped somewhere to eat and rest for a while before they all set back off to find the mysterous Taiitsukun. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko ordered something to eat. while muramasa was basically roaming around the place to see what was around. well after he ate something. now nuriko and tamahome and miaka was the only ones who was left. and tamahome was sandwich between them with a huge piles of dishs in front of though tamahome wouldn't mind if this was kagome here with him like this. that would be a dream come true for him.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka

Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at. while a huge pile of dishs that she hogged down and never saved none for the others to eat. while Tamahome eye twitched in annoyance, nuriko was kinda amused and thought it was rather cute. But then again they didn't take notice three of their group was not here. While miaka was pretending to think she was not feeling good. But then again there was not much she was going to do right now. But tamahome was not happy right now and needed to voice his annoyance on what was before them. And how much she has eaten while nuriko was snickering from what she was seeing.

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 20 bowls already!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome as he pointed at the stack of empty bowls on the table. he lost count on how many bowls that was piles and piles of the, even the kitchen staff here was shocked on how much a small young female was able to scarf down all at once and in seconds. a few of them even passed out from seeing it and vomited as well. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down from strangling the sick girl. Miaka was looking at tamahome with puppy dog eyes. While he groaned that is so not going to work on him. he was not going to let her pull that one on him one bit. He knew that look all to well and he was not going to let the old puppy dog look affect him none nuriko was going to try and make the stiffness go away.

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good." chirped Nuriko

Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither her mother nor Hotohori were there. she knew that muramasa was wondering around to get the feel of the area that he was in. plus he liked to look at new places that they are in. it was something that he was known to do everywhere they seemed to go or end up... she wondered where they wondered off to. maybe they wanted to be alone somewhere. or have some alone time for while they have it before they end up going on their little travel again. she sighed that was her mother and hotohori for ya they enjoyed their little moments.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and mama?" asked Miaka

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, now they where wondered where kagome had gone off to they knew where Hotohori was but not kagome. even though that made them jealous to even know that the two love birds are alone together at this point in time. they knew that muramsa was wondering around and looking at the area that they are in. but they think that kagome and hotohori was outside enjoying their time together while they had some sort of peace and quit. and maybe do things in public that they should not be doing.

"they did say that they would patrol the area .," thought Nuriko out loud

Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while trying to block Miaka's attempts at snatching his food. well what food was left from her pigging out on all their food they kinda thought in horror with four more people like her who ate like her when she come's back. not even muramasa was that shamless to watch them do things togehter. but then again tamahome was one to do such a thing to watch a nude kagome. even though he wished she was mistake her and hotohori room was his again. oh how he enjoyed that. even though she kinda messed up on the rooms. tamahome had to say the life was cruel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. The trees were everywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while they could.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked kagome

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can and with you as well my angel." said Hotohori

Hotohori reached over and ran his fingers through her long soft hair as she laid her head in his lap. kagome smiled she loved it when he did that. as he kissed her neck where the mating mark in. he knew that the second soul mate will place his as well soon as they find him. but then again he knew that he had no issue with him since he was also destined to be with her as well. but he was happy to just to be married to her and being one of her soul mates that is what he was happy about. even though they didnt know they are even being watched by three people wondering about where they had gone off to.

"What do you find to your liking my angel?"asked Hotohori

"I was thinking about the trips I told you about. and the good times while I was in the past until Inuyasha turned on me and turned me over to Naraku. the days in Death City the unique things I saw and learned. and both wars in the wizarding war. the last one was finished not to long ago." explained kagome

kagome giggled as all those memories flooded her her father having his arguments about something with someone. and how her grandkits are always doing something to freak someone out. and there was the amusing things her freinds and family are known to when she beat the crap out of harry aunt and uncle and spanked his cousin for how they treated him more than once. and then there was lucius. she didnt even know she was even crying from all her over whelming feelings. Lucius was such a good man. And died so sadly. She was broken hearted from how he was killed and what he had seen. His ghost told her everything. It made her cry not even knowing she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" said kagome

kagome had more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it. he pulled her to him in a comforting hug. Deciding to try and take her mind off things, he told her a little of his own. but he was going maybe sound like a stalker for what he was about to tell her. but he didnt care it was the truth. and hew knew now it was the soul mate bond that he realized and just didnt know what it was back then since he was so young to know what he was feeling was a soul mate bond.

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know anything about ruling an empire and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. i slept with the book of the stories since it was the only way able to calm me and help me rest. but i fell in love with her never knowing that i was meant to be with her. that I would be less lonely in her presence when i findally found her. and maybe understand what i was feeling."said Hotohori

By this time he was finished kagome stopped crying and thought about what he just told her. Again he surprised her by telling her so much about him. For some reason it made it her happy. that he was able to share with though it shocked her that he somewhat connected to the soul mate bond when he was that you but it was cute how he sleep with the book about her story and touched her heart as well. she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhealed his natrual scent. Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them. and muramasa who was watching from one of the trees.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for this!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter. hell he was jealous as well he was the only one who listened to the cnversation on the way here and knew that the two where indeed looked up from the tree he was in and shook his head and knew that this was going to be funny when his mistress knows that they are being spied on. and the woman needed to give up on her attempts to get kagome it would never ever happen. well it would never ever happened to either him or nuriko to be her second soul mate. and they thought she would of seen if it was by now if either of them were that to her. even though how depressing that they are not. but they could fantasize though.

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" lectured Tamahome

Miaka giggled at the whole scene before her. she knew her mother looked happy for once after the death of lucius the man was a good man from the times she had met him. and she knew he loved her mother dearly. She had prayed that Nuriko would join her, and was relieved when she did. She and Tamahome were still uneasy around each other. It was nearly suffocating. Miaka was a little thankful that he seemed to loosen up while they were eaves-dropping. she caught the eyes of her mothers sword spirit and knew he was deeply amused by everything he was watching he was waiting for the tree branch to break that they are perched on.

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." lectured Miaka

Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground. Kagome and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They were prepared to fight whatever it was, but they did not expect to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka all covered in twigs and leaves. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited for an explanation. muramasa wondered if they share a brain cell through the three of them since they have no brain by the way it looked to them.

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." chirped Tamahome

He tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards kagome. from her experiences with perverts to friends of the family and friends and a few death eaters. knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the boy. Tamahome gulped and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him wanting to be set free so she was able to kick the emperor ass for even touching though they are married..

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" growled Tamahome

Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life. Hotohori watched in amusement and put wrapped his arms around his kagome so she wouldn't kill them. muramasa flash stepped into the area and laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to make sure she don't go and slaughter the suzaku warrior. maybe kick his ass and castrate him. but not slaughter him. since they knew from the amount of perverts they have met was never going to change.

"I think we should cover some more ground before night fall." ordered Hotohori

Miaka went to go and find Tamahome. when she did her mother slapped him in the head after she took her anger out on him for his pervertedness. and they all went off to see what they could cover for the night. muramasa and hotohori only shook their heads at the way they all acted. but kagome was one to wanted to kick some major ass. even though it was not going to work since the perverts they knew are still doing what they do best it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

kagome setted up the wizarding tent for the night. Hotohori. Nuriko and Tamahome was amazed. she and Hotohori took the master bedroom of the wizarding tent took another room. while Nuriko had her own. along with Tamahome and Miaka had their own rooms. Miaka, on the other hand, was wide awake. Looking around and not seeing anybody to talk to, she decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. After a few minutes she found herself kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to her mother and muramasa when she told her not to run. They always said mothers knows best what to do and say to their children. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

"Psst! Miaka!" whispered Nuriko

Miaka jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears she had to cover her poor ears. When Miaka came down from the tree that she was clutching to out of fear. she came back down and glared at Nuriko she thought her father side of the family where this bad she was not looking forward to it. but they did it out of fun not to do it for the fear that nuriko wanted to see in her. while she calmed her poor raceing heart from busting out of her chest. that would not be a good thing if that happened..

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." whispered Nuriko

Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. Jumping to her feet at the thought of a spring, she started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight. nuriko was going to enjoy watching the sight of tamahome get ashamed of watching miaka bath plus she had this all planned out before she even came to see maika plus she knew that there is a magical hot spring since she had been to it countless times because it made you feel good that is.

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right?" chirped Miaka

"I won't. Have fun!" chriped Miaka

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome in his room in the wizarding tent. He was still sleeping snoring with his hand down his pants with a perverted smirk on his face when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering love birds in their own room. She effectively woke him up and got his angry, but undivided, attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to being dragged across rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do that! you crazy evil bitch? You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome had tear's sprung from his eye's as the sting of his bruise's on the head worsened. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and wave it off not even caring about the girl. and why the hell did she have to drag him out of bed at this time of night to tell him this. but then again there was alot about nuriko that pissed him off. and knew that he was not able to do nothing since she is stronger than him. plus he needed to make up with miaka and confess to what what needed to be say before she is sent back home, and suzaku knows when she was going to return so he better get it out now.

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." said Nuriko

What Nuriko had just said caught Tamahome's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave, but Nuriko won't be having none of it. and she remembered what kagome had said if he didn't apologize to Maika. plus he like his penis where it is and not have it cut off from her anger. and he knew he had to go and appologize to her before she go home. but he don't have the balls to do it. and sometimes he wondered if kagome was right he was not a man to swallow his pride to apologize to miaka. But then again he didn't need the angry mother side of kagome back out to play. It was a mega turn on but scary as hell when it happens..

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem" said Tamahome

Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back, he was going to apologize to Miaka if he didn't like it or not. it started to piss her off as if she didn't give a shit what he had said. plus he told kagome that he was going to apologize to miaka before she heads home and bring the others back with her. And she knew he didn't want the angry mother side of kagome to come out to play again..tamahome gulped and knew that look all to well when it came down to when kagome and how she was a protective mother. And was deeply pissed off at him as well but hers was more or less scarrier. plus he didnt know when miaka would return. so maybe it might be a good idea to go and see miaka and confess and say his im sorries before she leaves him.

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you dickless imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit and grow a pare unless I tell kagome you refuse and she will make true with her threat in turning you into a female for not making peace for what you done to her daughter you dickless loser." growled Nuriko

nuriko hulled him over her head and heaved him over the side of the cliff that lead to the exact hotspring that miaka was in. and now she had to go and find a tree to be able to watch the dickless loser humiliate himself apologizing to a very nude miaka. as she did a happy dance for the job she had done. and then made her way to the one tree she knew that was a good view to spy at. now the games has just begun bitch boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that led straight to the springs. Grunting, Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face. he even flipped nurko the bird as if he knew that she was not able to see it. since she was in route to find a good tree to spy in so he was able to humilate himself in front of miaka.

* * *

 _"Girls' you cant live with them and you cant live with out them. I'm only doing this so that Nuriko and kagome will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me, well kagome since she is miaka mother and hot as hell one at that. as well I don't want to become a woman_ " thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome tried to convince himself that this was not about Miaka. Walking on with his arm's folded behind his head, he heard a scream and he knew that scream all to well. it gave him a sick feeling from what was happening. it could be a pervert trying to take advange of her. and that was going to be the death of said pervert if that is the case. he needed to go and find out what had made her scream like that out of fear but she was not yelling help. he wondered what could be attacking her at a place like this. but for now he needed to go and see what it was that was trying to her.

 _"That was Miaka!"_ thought Tamahome

Without another thought, he rushed to where he thought she was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature coming closer to her. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at it. There was a big splash as he collided with the thing in the water. Miaka opened her eyes and frantically looked for Tamahome. She was already panicking when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now." grumbled Tamahome

Miaka doing as she was told to do, she only saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log. she tilted her head to the side and wondered how she could of thought that was a sea snake. she blushed from the simple mistake. but atleast tamahome was ok that is all that matters. and she kinda has forgotten that she is nude as the day she is born in front of the man who she loved with all her heart and soul.

"This is your sea snake," said Tamahome

Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around not even remembering she was giving Tamahome a full view of her breast. Tamahome was only looking down at them while she was ranting and raving about some sea snake. while tamahome was tying to not look at her boobs that was right in front of him. and he had to say it was not such a bad sight for him to be looking at. she had some nice breast. even though her mothers was alot more larger and firmer.

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" cried Miaka

Miaka finally realizing that she was giving Tamahome full view of her breast's, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight as she blushed brightly from what he saw on her nude as the day she was born. while blushing like made even her while body was blushing from the face he was eye fucking her and trying to play it off like he was not eye fucking her at all. master roshi did that and he is just as bad as he was when he was trying o play the fool pervert.

"I didn't see anything!" said Tamahome

* * *

 _"nice rack."_ thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome as he, too, faced away from the girl. now he wondered what kagome's breast looked like even though Hotohori gets to be the lucky dog to know what they looked like. he would love to see her in all her nude glory. he couldnt wait till he was able to see that sight before him. lucky the water was cold to kill the boner he was getting from thinking that. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever as if none of them wondered who in the world was going to be the first to break the silence. hell muramasa in his sword form would be able to slice through the silence.

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

Miaka looked over her shoulder slightly. She didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. It was her fault for blurting out stuff like that and not even thinking before she did say anything. then again she was her mothers daughter who does the same thing. even her uncles as well. but for now she was just happy he was going to open up to her. and he said he was sorry so that had to mean something for him. as tamahome took a deep breath he cant believe what he was about to tell her. even though her mother would have been able to gather it but she was not like that.

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you so I was affraid since I wasn't used to something like this. plus yes is do have a sort of obssession for your mother but thats all. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I thought I was going to hurt myself while doing so. I'm sorry, Miaka," confessed Tamahome

Tamahome turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said was all true. while Miaka head was tilted to the side wondering if this was real or got out of the water and looked back at her, he wanted to make sure she knew what he said was nothing but the truth. even though it took two agressive females to knocked the sense into him. oh and the very dangerous sword spirit who nearly made him piss himself. plus kagome was like her mother and father and that is saying something with those two who are basically royalty.

"Anyway, I better go back before they think me and you are doing the dirty dance in the woods. And your mother would kill me slowly. See ya!" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him. A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko fell from the tree that he was spying on them on. she thought they would have fucked or something. but like always the dickless loser didn't even know what to do with a chick when it came down to his own freaking cock and balls. as she snapped her fingers in annoynace from what she had just seen. miaka was blinking in confusion.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer," grumbled Nuriko

Nuriko snapped her fingers in annoyance that Tamahome didn't even make a move. and she knew that Tamahome wanted to be with Miaka so why didn't he have the balls to say it. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she planned this! hell he didnt even know how to work when it came to the boobs right in front of his face. this was just shameful all men everywhere. miaka finally realized that nuriko had planed this all out and was saying on them the whole time. and also forgot that she was nude as well in front of nuriko and any other pervert that is lurking in the woods.

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" growled Miaka

Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. She looked at her friend closer and blinked a few times until it finally set in at what she was looking at. nuriko looked horrifed from his secret coming out in the open. and knew that old blabber mouth would out it sooner or later. but he hope didn't would stay between him and miaka. but that will be his luck if miaka blurt it out to her mother and the others.

 **"YOU HAVE NO BOOBIES! YOUR A DUDE!"** screamed Miaka

Miaka backed away from Nuriko at top speed while having a shacky finger pointing at Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed nervously and ashamed from the fact that he was outed that he was a freaking cross dresser. but hey it would have came out sooner or later when it came to him being walked in on changing or bathing or something,. hell that is why the maids never ever help him dress for this reason that is.

"Oh dear, oh my, guess I've been found out." chirped Nuriko

Nuriko only shrugged while Miaka finally snapped back to earth and got dressed and went back to camp as if there was nothing else she wanted to say to Nuriko right now. miaka dressed and wanted to go back to sleep now. she just wanted to even forget that nurko was even a dude in drag. this was something that she was not expecting to see. but then again she has seen a lot when it came down to cross dressers. miaka wanted to just forget that she even saw what nuriko was. and she was not going to out him either. she was going to sleep this off and not think about it again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and kagome had a peaceful night and both were well-rested. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner, but was wary about a cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. while muramasa wondered what happened between nuriko and miaka last night. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on kagome. All in all, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. kagome noted the lack of tension in the air and it brightened her mood even more, but of course, it did not last long. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off. It was as if something bad was going to happen any minute. Dismissing the thought, the small group continued on their way.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome

What Tamahome said catching everyone's attention. kagome immediately gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori and without a word, rushed after her daughter while muramasa seemed he was not able to go after he as if something was stopping him. The Emperor tried to stop his wife, but she completely ignored him. Soon, miaka and kagome both disappeared into the growing fog. they started to look around for kagome and Miaka. muramasa wanted to kick who ever ass who put the control over him as he tried to run after his mistress and young mistress…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka smelled food, and not only food, but her favorite food from her world that grandmother. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell until she across a table filled with her favorite meals. Without hesitation, she ran towards it, not noticing that she had entered a different world altogether. She shold of thought beore she ran off and that why would there be food in the middle of the forest that smelt like this. Her hunger and stomach once again was the boss. While she knew her mother would shake her head at what she has just. Done. not even realizing that she was in some other realm..

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" cheered miaka

Everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because the only thing she was so focused on the food. She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figure of a very familiar person approaching her. That is until that person spoke.

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself."

It sounded eerily like her. Turning to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It was her only…different as if she was cloned into a evil person and she was standing there before her. the only other person she knew had this happen to was most of her family. so she was new to this as well since she never ever met the clone of herself before. piccalo still complained about when she was cloned. And they all knew what the cloning is like. So yeah she should of remember the lecture about the cloning thing and now she was going to get it when this was over since she never listen to the said lecture that was given to her. She wanted to pound her head again something since she hated when she did stuff like that for this reason..

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you,"

her clone laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at what was going on. it seemed that she had a clone of herself and never knew about wondered if her mother was dealing with the same thing. but then again why didnt she ever listen to her mother when she tells her not to do anything. She needed to start listening to her mother since she knew what was best for her in the end of things. And now look where she is with a clone of herself and needed to find a way to get out of this issue she was in at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

kagome ran frantically to find her daughter. but her daughter was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something red caught her eye. There it was again. And again. And again. she knew that red jacket all to well. it was something she remember long long ago. damn it all to hell why did inuyasha have to be here. but then again she felt something off about this whole thing in the first place.

* * *

 _'Wait! I know that shade of red all too well...'_ thought kagome

* * *

kagome's eyes went wide there before her was. inuyasha, albus dumbledor, grayback, and every evil sick freak alive who made her suffer and most of all naraku. her eyes went wide wondering if this was some sort of sick joke that someone had set up for figures began snickering and circling her ominously. Tears began to spill from her eyes as they gave her bitter stares. Clutching her head, kagome she could finish her thought, kagome was knocked down. Groaning, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see inuyasha scowling menacingly down at her.

"Long time no see, my whore," hissed inuyasha

Suddenly, there was another figure in the clearing, one that made kagomes blood freeze when inuyasha ran his hand down her face and kissed her. while not even noticing this was not even real. they all are in hell so this cant be real. someone was trying to make her think this is real. so she had to figure a way to get out of here. and it seemed that she would have to fight to get her sweet sorry ass out of this one like always.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Miaka was still gawking like a fish out of the water at her evil clone. she was deep in shock at what she was seeing. even though with the kind of life that her family and freind's live she should be used to it. well yui was lucky since she had somewhat a normal mother always tried to teach her things but it never sinked in. even her training was cut off since she was not interested and now this is where her stupid side has came to be. And she was not sure what to do at this point in time. While the clone was smirking.

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig." said clone miaka

The clone Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust at what she was even looking at. just like their pig of a family that all thing of food when it is in front of them. it was just disgusting to a point that she hated even being the clone to this pig. The real Miaka, being her usual self to play off like she always done. she act's dumb when it comes to a time she should be acting sharp and alert, but nope she was going to pull something to save her ass until she thought of a way out of this. And she sure as hope she thinked of one soon. Because she was going to be either fucked with she didn't think of a way out of this.

"W-Who are you?" asked Miaka

The clone Miaka smirked and a mischievous tone. not even caring at this point in time. plus she was going to snag her a emperor since her mother the shikon miko will be dead anyways. and her real self will be forever locked away in the mirror world for the rest of her life and that is a very long time that is since she was demonic and other blood plus as well mixed with it. she was there to get the job done that she was order to do so. while her real self was still acting stupid. so why does this happen to her all the time. why cant things be easy. but then again things are never easy.

"I am you." said clone miaka

Miaka looked at her dumbly something she was known for when she either wanted to put off fighting to find the weekness. or not wanting to deal with her mother seemed. but ti was a good way to go about things since she was doing ti and it was helping.. even the smart brother's and sisters that she have they even get this look and scratch behind their head to figure out something. This was the only ways he knew how to get out of things and she sure as hope it was going to save her ass once again. But for now this all she was able to do was to hope if she was able to get out of this soon enough and make sure her mother and the others are safe and sound. But for now she has to do what she has to do to survive.

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" asked Miaka

The cloned Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy. She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading… Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, clone Miaka stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world. And it seemed she has a lot more planned than locking herself and her mother away from whatever they have planned. Miaka was freaked out now on what was going on and needed to think fast.

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better." said clone miaka

The clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractivement as she puckered her lips. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to walk out the way her fake did, but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could and banged on the glass, yelling to let her out of the mirror world that she was just locked away into it. and she had a feeling it was something up her evil clone sleeve.

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's mama's! Let me out of here!" yelled Miaka

The clone Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied as if she couldnt care less about her real self plea's and yelling. she was only to do her job and maybe get a piece of ass while doing so. plus she was making herself look all hot to make the emperor all horny so he would fuck her sensesless. but then again she was going to have to do more than this to make him all aroused since he only had eyes for the meat balls queen.

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that wench, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act." chirped clone miaka

The clone Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in before draping it over her shoulder. Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass, trying desperately to crack it, but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath from all her banging on the glass. she had to think of some sort of way to get her sorry lazy ass out of this prison she was placed in and save hotohori from what is about to happen.

* * *

 _"If you really are the priestess of Suzaku then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…"_

* * *

Miaka's head whirled around to see where she had heard the voice coming from. it was kinda creepy. when she saw nothing it made her even more creeped out not sure what to do. now she wished she trained with everyone else. she should of listened to her uncle sesshomau when things like this happen. but she never ever liked to do such things since it involved to do work that she was not fond of. plus she hated thinking like that. she liked to go the easy way around when it came down to how she liked to do things.

"Who's there!" askd Miaka

But no one other than herself was in the room. Brushing it aside, Miaka tried to think about what to do now, but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set. Only when she had devoured everything in sight did she finally start to think seriously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

 _Three lone figures watched in two different mirrors one with Miaka, and the other with kagome fight to the death to save her life from all the evil bastards. in which she wins she gets a gift that she was going to get once she shows that she was able to defeat what was before her. plus the gods knew his spells real well so he was doing a good job in helping our with all of this. but then again she did ask him to make sure she is her grandchild.. and sadly the other is her great grand child. But then again she has something that would take time to come out of her._

 _"This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat."_

 _"Oh come on now old friend. there wasn't nothing bad about this, she is just coming to terms about who she is slowly." said hades_

 _"If you would say that. she more or less like her father family in which I hope you make him suffer.."_

 _The figure's shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku her great grand child who is learning slowly. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the kagome in her demonic form struggling with her own battle. but she seemed to be kicking some major ass as they could see. plus they did shiver from the look of pure hate and anger in those eyes. the older one in the room knew that is her grandchild and her great grandchild. she was shocked that her daughter was turned out to be the former evil queen. well that was what she was told._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

kagome clenched her fangs as she looked at herself she was wounded she had went out she was not going to had no choice she was going to use the attack that is powerful. she closed her eyes and the shikon jewel came out and blasted and turned every enemy from to ash. not even seeing that her clone of herself sneaked out. until two flash of lights appeared before her as she tried to get back her breath. she had to use alot of power to do what she had to do. but then again before she ended up hitted the ground she landed on something soft and warm..

"Hello my friend." said hades

Kagome blinked up at hades and was wondering what the bloody hell was going on. he had pushed the memory of who the evil queen is. she is the former priestess of byakko. and was reincarnated back in the enchanted forest. but she remember who she is and was given another chance at love with the man who she was meant to be with. even though she did love robin but the one man she will have is waiting for her. kagome wondered what the hell was going on she was born from this world as well.

"You have done well and now you will get your gift's." said hades

hades clasped his hands together and three bright lights appeared before her. once the light died down there before her was mercilago, bankotsu and nuriko sister korin and byakko. this must of been the wish that ulqiorra wanted to have for her. he did love her so he granted her plus the nekko was new. hades told her it was midoriko ice and fire nekko and his name was chrono. she smiled as mercilago bowed to her mistress something her master wanted for the one who loved. plus she would never be lonely she would have muramasa at her side as well. plus her young masters and mistresses when she was able to meet them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. and muramasa was looking for miaka and bella. as they all regrouped back. hotohori and muramasa looked at the tamahome hopefully to know if his kagome was ok. And as well miaka as well. and muramasa mistress and young mistress was ok. he wouldn't know what he would do with out her and muramasa had his ordered if anything even happened to his mistress. he would not be pleased by it. but he would honor the wishs of the best mistress he had ever had in his long life..

"Did you find either of them?" asked Hotohori

Tamahome sighed and shook his head. Sighing Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him. muramasa was feeling something off as if there was someone who is a clone. but the iffy thing when it comes down to clones you never ever tell them that you know what they are until they fuck up. and they always do adventually screw up and out themselvs.

"Miaka!" gasped all of them

Hotohori smiled in relief, but frowned again when he noticed that she was all alone. he wondered if his kagome was ok. muramasa was eyeing miaka trying to make it out that she was not the real one. but he was just not going to say nothing since he didnt want to out anything just yet. it seemed that she haven't came back with Miaka. so it made him and Nuriko and Tamahome worry. hotohori was happy to see her but there was something he wanted more was his wife and wanting to know if she was ok. he would love to go and look for her. his worry for his wife was to much for his to bear.

"We're glad you're safe. But what about your mother miaka?" asked Hotohori

The clone Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shot the Emperor a smile to show she was ok. plus she didnt need to tip off the stick up the ass sword spirit. even if he had not even already figured it out just yet. but then again there was not much to fool him. and that she was the real Miaka. even though it was sickning to do so, the cloned miaka nearing Tamahome and smiled up at him with a dazzling smile.

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" asked the clone Miaka

Tamahome coughed and took a step back from her. he felt not right being close to her, there is something that seemed off about all of this and he didn't know if he should voice his thought's. plus he knew that the sword spirit was eyeing her like that for some reason. plus where is kagome at. he was worried about her and wondered where she was. this was not right that she was not with her cousin. he had this sick feeling and it seemed that nuriko was feeling the same way as well. but then again there was alot of things that is not right now. and miaka is not acting like her self either.

"No, not really." said Tamahome

Hotohori sighed again he wanted to know where his wife was, and odd to see that miaka was not worried about her mother so he didn't know what was going on. and he knows muramasa was wondering as well. but then again he saw there was something off as if he was being more or less guarded since miaka had just came back. so that is normally not a good sign as if this was not miaka at all. he shook his thoughts away. and he wanted to know at once. he hate to know she was harmed or wounded. but there something that seemed off about this and he knew if it was what he thought it was the being would mess up sooner or later..

"We must continue to search for kagome." said Hotorhori

And out of no where the cloned Miaka latched herself onto Hotohori, her arm's wrapped around his neck and her leg's around his waist. it seemed she was trying to dry hump him;Suffice to say that all of them were weirded out. Hotohori wanted her off his personal space only kagome is able to do this. And he didn't feel comfortable his step daughter is even doing this. It was so wrong and grossed him out to no ends. Nuriko's confusion quickly turned into annoyance. while muramasa arched a brow from what he was seeing. this was new to him to see miaka do this. and he wished he didnt have to see it. even though it was not the real one in the first place. this clone was a bold one he would give it that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world._

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. Banging on the glass, she screamed hoping someone would hear her and save her and their freinds and her her mother. it seemed that nuriko was about to muramasa looked like he was going to fall over from what he was looking at. that evil clone was going to get her murdered by her own mother for toucing her man. or husband that is.

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's mama's husband!" cried Miaka

Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this prison or they will all be tricked. and her mother would kill her if she didnt know that this was all fake. but then again her mother was a genius and she would find out. maybe through her rage and with her blood all over her hands for touching her husband. she even gulped from the mere thought of what her mother would do to her from her touching hotohori like that. oh she was so screwed from what she was seeing. and she knew something that was not going to go over well with her. this was something she was going to die for.

Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka clung to Hotohori who is her mother's husband. and he didn't like the fact to see the woman he loved hurting. plus he saw how uncomfortable Hotohori looked. he looked over to the sword spirit to see what he was doing. but it seemed that the sword spirit was glaring at miaka. he sighed and prayed that his wife was ok and comes back to him. but then again they always find each other even after death. And then again her mother would put this to rest when she comes back. even tamahome was growling about this. he knew the man was not enjoying this but miaka was not like this or something.

"Forgive me for worrying you." said the cloned Miaka

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior something seemed off but he couldn't call it out just yet.. even muramasa seemed to have noticed the fact that this was not miaka. and this is not how she even acted. Miaka never acted like this. It was sickeningly suspicious. Tamahome looked at them blankly before averting his eyes. and then looked over to the sword spirit trying to hold himself together.

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked the cloned Miaka

"'Upset'? You!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko stomped his way over to Miaka. he was going to stangle the little bitch. he never wanted to see a hurt look on his kagome face and if she saw this. And it was also her mother as well. And it would break her heart. while muramasa was going to sick back and watch to see how this one was going to turn out. but then again there was something that was about to come out that was going to shock them to a point of vomiting and walking the walk of shame.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a **MAAAAAAAAN.** " said the cloned Miaka

Time seemed to have stopped after that revelation. Nuriko felt his whole world shatter and turn to dust. Everything was ruined that his secret was out in the open. not sure what to eyes went wide he was soooo not expecting that one. while tamahome took a while to let it sink in. when it did his face turned green and looked like he was about to vomit all over the place since it had basically did things to him while he thought it was a freaking female of all things. even muramasa eyes went wide from all of this.

"Man, you're a…a…dude and you kissed me and sucked me dick?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest bush and barfted up everything from his stomach while Hotohori looked distgusted at what he had just heard. while the clone Miaka was grinding her crotch over his cock to get his hard. but it seemed he wasn't getting 's eye's widened as tear's welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, tearing down trees as he went,

"How could you! It was a secret!" cried Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome stared after him in shock and was still vomiting in the bush from what he had just heard. he felt so voilated from this whole issue. Shaking his head, the Emperor muttered to himself, and muramasa felt sorry for tamahome since he had that done to him even not knowing ti was a damn man who was doing that to him. but then again there was alot of things about tamahome is questionable. but where was kagome at even through all of this she was still missing from them. and that made them worried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman was not her. but no one was able to hear her screams. so she is pretty much fucked up the ass and with out the lube to go with it. she sighed and continued to try to get them to hear her. but it seemed they had no idea that she was really there just locked away in a mirror prison or whatever you want to call it.

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" cried Miaka

Miaka pressed her face on the glass hoping she would be able to go through it with out hurtng herself. but it seemed that she wasnt able to pass through glass like her clone was able to do. this was just evil. plan evil why did her freakin clone was basically being such a little bitch and molesting poor hotohori and signing her own death warrant that is. but they do know that she will find a way. she was kagome daughter and she should be able to figure something out like this and get her sorry ass out of this issue.

"…you'll end up hating each other!" cried Miaka

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea. she felt so helpless at what to do, she hoped her mother was ok not knowing what she is up against it seemed that she was stuck in something she wasnt able to get out of now. she had this sick feeling that her clone was trying to get into hotohori pants and have him screw her. but that is not going to happened since hotohori loved her mother and that she is the only one for him. and he would not touch no other woman but her. that is what soul mates do. they are bound together through out time. and the clone didnt like that to much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The cloned Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a low, seductive voice hoping it would get him all turned on, if he didn't then he was lame as a man who dont get turn on by someone other than his kagome her mother out of all people. she was far more better than her. and she will show him that she would be able to please him alot more better than that uppity butch. she hoped she made the sword spirit beleive her. but then again she had a feeling that he was watching.

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." said the cloned Miaka

The cloned dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot in their direction. while muramasa was right by his side. he was feeling the same thing as the stupid pervert was feeling. it seemed he finally caught on that was not the real miaka. hotohori was about to protest, but he realized that they had already stopped. Gently prying her off him, Hotohori gave the girl a worried look he wanted his wife and only his kagome and she is still out there and not even knowing she was hurt or not. And she should be worried about where her mother is as well.

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really seem to apply to him. and hoped that she would be able to get through to him and see if she would be able to get them to stop. but they didnt even know that muramasa and tamahome was in a tree watching to see what was going on. since tamahome asked him to take him along so he was able to spy as well. but then again they are going to stop this once they get the proof that she is not the real miaka.

"Hotohori, let's forget it." said the clone Miaka

The cloned Miaka continued to embrace him with her one leg wrapped around his waist and started to dry hump and molest him with their clothing on. Hotohori wanted to vomit he felt so violated right now from his freaking step daughter out of all people. he wanted his angel his kagome in his arm's. this girl mother. while tamahome was gawking at what he was seeing right now. but then again there was alot they are seeing and knew that the real miaka didnt have the guts to even do.

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun."said the cloned Miaka

Now he was certain, something was wrong with the girl. She had been so depressed about not being able to see her family and bringing them here even though her own mother is here with her and missing. and now she was asking for them to stop. Brows furrowed warily. while the two that was spying finally caught on the screw up that is starting to come out. they always screw up to show that they are not indeed the real and just the copy. and muramasa just figured who just made this spell. that hades had used this spell for someone who asked it of him. and that is the only time he used it.

"Why?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka stood on her tip-toes and attempted to kiss and Hotohori wanted to vomit from this. it ain't right on what she was doing to him. the only person who should be doing this is his kagome. and he knew that he was not going to live if her father found out what this girl was doing to him. but then again miaka was never like this and he was not into her like this either. he thinked of her as family and that is the only thing that he would only think of her as. his kagome is all he needed. he knew that her other soul mate would feel the same way as he does as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world._

Miaka screamed in horror at what she was seeing this was not right. her clone was molesting poor Hotohori and her mother was going to kill her for this, hell if her uncle she never ever listen to uncle sesshomaru when it came down to her training before she had her seal taken off. As well as granpa vegeta. she wanted to have a different life to what her family lives. plus she hated school and doing things that made her work. and this is when she needed it the most. but then again her mother was smart and knew the difference.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The clone Miaka was a hair's breath away when she felt something cold press against her throat. Startled, the fiend backed away in slight fear. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke. he finally found out that she was indeed not the real miaka. His step daughter he wanted to know what in the world happen and why was there a clone copy of her… and he knew that muramasa and tamahome will back him on this one. well if they have figured this out that it is not the real miaka that is.

"Tell me who you are, I demand it." hissed Hotohori

Trying to regain her composure from being found out, the cloned Miaka tried to feign innocence that the real miaka got her out of all of the crap she wanted to not to do. But for now she needed to save her sorry ass and make them believe her unless she was dead. the clone made the fatal move that all known clones are know to do.. while vegeta was as well but they all looked over that. sesshomaru was just as bad when it came down to the freaking scary department. but she needed to make them believe that she was the real one and not the fake one.

"W-What do you mean 'who am I'?" asked the clone Miaka

"The Priestess of Suzaku my step daughter I know never behaves like that. Reveal your true form." hissed Hotohori

Tamahome and muramasa who had been following them, appeared behind Hotohori. they also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back, but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions. plus like always clones normally fucked up sooner or later when to show who they really are and not the real person they are clone Miaka smirked and started laughing callously. Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened muramasa had his soul thread ready. He wanted to know where his wife and step daughter was. She was his priestess and is step daughter and he wanted to know where the two of them are at. And he wanted to know now. While tamahome and muramasa wanted to know the same dammed thing. This was when muramasa wanted zangetsu and yuki was here who happened to be taking their mistress place in the soul society. Tamahome sighed and wanted to know what the hell was going on and where was the real miaka was at..

"Watch yourself, Tamahome and muramasa." ordered hotohori

The cloned Miaka snickered evilly and folded her arm's. as a dark look went over her face. it seemed she was found out. these people wasn't as dumb as she thought they would. but then again the sword spirit was a tough one to fool. it seemed that he figured it out right away. but then again she did kinda did fuck up badly and should of done things much more tbetter that she had. since they basically screwed up badly. But then again lord hades was one to make sure his spells was good, but this was not the normal affect when it came down to lord hades spells. While muramasa was glaring at the clone and knew it was a weak version of hades clone spell and he knew this was a test in the way it was preformed. He sighed and wondered what and why hades was involved in all of this.

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of." said the clone Miaka

Hotohori and Tamahome gasped at what they were just told. muramasa had a feeling that it was a clone all along. but what making him feel off was that he was not able to feel his mistress as well. They are just faced with his young mistress clone at this point in time. And he was pretty sure his young mistress was starting to figure out her beast inside of her. And that is something that they all have in the demonic birth…an sayein blood line. he was not even able to feel the connection as if she was dead. or someone was being a major bitch or asshole blocking it from him. while the cloned Miaka rolled her eye's from what she was seeing from them. it seemed they were shocked at this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world_

Miaka gasped in realization at what she had heard. and now she needed to put the clue in a way to get out of here. it seemed this was time for her to use the organ that she rarely used and that was her brain. Something that came down to her when she didn't want to do something. And get out of something. Then again that has always got her away from stuff as well. Like training and stuff like that. But it was time for her to think so she was able to save her friends and family. This is her time to show her mother so she was more proud of her to break free. She loved it when she was seeing pride in her mother. And this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to show her mother that she was going to try and accept her birth right now. It was just going ot take time for her to fully accept it. But this should be a start to show her that she was going to the place she wanted to be. but there had to be something that she was able to do to help out. and she had a feeling also that what they had to do was not going to be the brightest of ideas to do.

* * *

 _"I see it now. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of my—my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka could not believe her own conclusion, but it was the only explanation for all of this. now she teach a lesson and once she was able to be like the others in her family she would have the seal removed. but then again there was something that her mother had teach'd her about clones. they screw up sooner or later and it makes them show who they really are. and sometimes clones never act like the real person that they are clones after. then it hit her. the clone basically reveled herself a few times. So this was now to show her to try and escape and kill the clone copy of hers. If she remembered correctly the clones was from a spell that uncle hades was in use of. And this must be the spell she was told about.

* * *

 _"I've got to do something!"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka started searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea, she only found empty dishes. she knew what she needed to do now and it was something she wouldn't normally do. but it was the time to do something that you have to do to save your sorry ass. and the others who the evil bitch clone was trying to kill. but where was her mommy at when they needed her. but then again she didn't even know she was still being watched. She needed to go and help them. Help her step father and warriors. She wanted to make sure her mommy was ok. She needed to show her mommy that she was going to be able to accept the fact of her birth. But now it was something she needed to do and it was not going to be fun.

* * *

 _"If something happens to me…then that clone me will feel it, too! That's it!" thought Miaka_

* * *

Miaka grabbed a plate and smashed it on the table. Holding a sharp fragment of the dish to her chest, she took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do. she may be dumb to a point. but she did know where the organs are that you stab to make it enough to harm a clone. she listen to that lesson that her mommy had given her. About lord hades uncle lord hades spell. It was something that she was going to have to prove that she was able to defete. Something about this was some sort of test the last time hades has used it. But why would he be using this spell here and now. And because it was the more interesting ones that she had been given even better than school. She knew she would be going to ouron when she was out of high school. But for now it was going to not be to think on. Tamaki father thoth was the president….

* * *

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Miaka

* * *

 _ ***THRUST!***_

* * *

Miaka fell to her knee;s from the pain she felt from stabbing herself. she knew this would work, it was all a test and something she had to deal with and hoping she passed it. she had to admit stabbing yourself in the chest hurts like hell. but she had to ignore the pain to kill a evil clone. and as well to get the freaking hell out of the mirror world prison she was in. she just hoped this would have worked even though she was going to get her ass kicked once she gets to the other world or soul society. But she hoped her mother was ok and hoped that she would be able to find her and help her. But for now she was going to save her friends and family from evil clone of herself. and then pass tout from the pain.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The evil clone Miaka continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori and Tamahome and muramasa who was about to kill. as if she was already on a death wish now for something she was created for this type of thing. Hotohori dangerously narrowed his eyes. and muramasa was going to use his soul thread to kill her. Hotohori and muramasa could forgive a lot of things, but he vowed not to let this slight on his kagome pass. Without warning, the Emperor appeared directly in front of clone Miaka, causing the fraud to trip and fall backwards in shock. Grimacing, the clone Miaka met the eyes of the man before her. Her gaze wavered instantly under Hotohori's deadly glare. Even Tamahome, who had only been watching, felt fear eat at his heart. muramasa had a few good shots here and there.

"Where are they?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori voice dripped with venom from worry about his wife. and as well Miaka. but this bitch was a clone and hiding something he surly needed to know so he would be able to save caught up with his prey, he failed to notice the presence of someone dashing towards them, until he realized that his sword had not come down, despite his efforts. Tearing his gaze from the clone Miaka, hazel clashed pink and red. Instantly, all his ire vanished, replaced by an emotion he could not recognize. As if he was there in relief who was infront of him at this point in time. She was here his beloved wife here to save the day like she always does.

"kagome…?" gasped Hotohori

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was kagome miaka mother in all her demonic glory, stopping His Highness's who is her husband blade with one finger muramasa was wondered what the hell was going on. since it was something pissing him off. no one fakes to be his mistress., kagome brushed him off and turned to the clone Miaka, out of the pink and red, she began laughing. The sound sent chills down Tamahome's spine. muramasa was growling in anger for what was happening. He looked at the Emperor and noticed that he did not like the sound either. kagome sneered at the cloned Miaka who was still on the ground.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me. You really thought you were strong enough to handle them? What a joke. And to think you would be defeated by the like of him?" said the cloned kagome

The cloned kagome nodded her head towards Hotohori, and she completely ignored her sword spirit. hotohori had retreated back to his original spot near Tamahome and the sword spirit. Having gotten over his initial surprise, Hotohori's face darkened once more no one is going to play his wife like as well his step daughter is just sick to no ends. he felt the deep anger that was all over to place that came from the sword spirit. he knew it was crime in sword spirits books to make evil clones of their masters and mistress. And his young mistress was not going to get away with this. He made a mental note to kick the shit out hades when they cross paths again. But he did this for a reason and he wanted to know what the reason would be…

"Where is my wife?" hissed Hotohori

The cloned kagome turned to him and smiled darkly at Hotohori and Tamahome, she knew she was freaking them out. but she was still doing her job and that what she was made to do. while she saw the sword spirit and knew that he was not fooled. and he was the first one who knew that miaka was the clone one and not the real one. but she was not going ot back down to them though. Hotohori wanted to know where she is. Along with his step daughter who also happened to be his priestess of suzaku as well. This was not even funny and it was just sick and he wanted to make sure that who ever it was going to pay to play this sick joke on all of them…

"Oh, you catch on quick pretty boy. Tell me, if I had not stopped your blade, would you have been able to tell that I was an imposter? hell the stupid sword spirit knew right then again there that this miaka is the clone and not the real one. Or would you have showered me with relieved kisses?" asked the cloned kagome

The cloned kagome lip's quirked up on one side as she watched Hotohori's reaction. When he did not answer her, the cloned kagome ran a hand through her hair as if she was big shit. muramasa was growling trying to hold back because if he lost his cool it was never going to be a good thing. since there would be nothing left if he had decided to let go that would end up killing his mistress and the real miaka. and that would be unforgivable. He needed to make sure the young mistress was ok as well. He was not happy with lord hades at the moment for this stunt. But then again there has to be a reason why hades has done to do something like this.

"Aw, now you've gone and stopped talking all together. Did I hit a nerve?" said the cloned kagome

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them mommy, please?" begged the cloned Miaka

The cloned Miaka felt her killing intent rise, but as powerful as she is, her silver and pink haired accomplice was clearly much stronger. suddenly the cloned Miaka felt an odd pang in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the cloned Miaka eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in agony. Her clone Miaka look tore open, revealing an ugly demon in her cloned kagome just stared at the scene before laughing her head off.

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! it;s laughable!" laughed the cloned kagome

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. even muramasa was disguested at what was going on. They could not believe this! cloned kagome was laughing her head off while the cloned Miaka turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening. Tired of all this mess, Tamahome decided to beat up the demon. as muramasa took his anger out on her as well. tamahome flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. while muramasa used his soul thread and tied her up as Hotohori came from behind Tamahome and muramasa and sliced the creature in a swift movement, instantly killing to each other, they turned to the one who looked like the cloned kagome as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" growled Tamahome

The cloned kagome's giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk, as if she thought Tamahome wanted some of her attention and more than willingly to give it. while muramasa was growling again. that little fight now not enough to take his displeausre out on anything. he wanted his mistress back right here and now. then it hit him the connection that they shared was back. she was here somewhere. and there was others with her as well. its like she was waiting for the correct time. And it seemed that this was going to end sooner or later. He just hoped that his mistress was out there and on her way.

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" asked the cloned kagome

"Cease this nonsense and return the real priestess and my wife to us this instant," ordered Hotohori

"Now why in the world would I do such a boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie." said the cloned kagome

Hotohori ground his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl. he was about to have the same feelings as the sword spirit and he was going to kill this clone. no one clones his wife and gets away with it. this was unforgivable in his books and a high crime to. He hated the fact it was both his wife and his step daughter who was also the priestess of suzaku as well.. and even her mother would of been pissed off at this as well and would kill him for this one. But for now he was going to try his best and make sure he saved them both. but something made him stop what he was about to do. a sweet voice he wanted to hear all day finally came to his ears.

"How long are you gonna pretend to be me?" hissed kagome

All eyes turned to a bloodied kagome who didn't leave noting to the imagination emerging from the bushes with five people was with her With her outfit tattered and her body covered in bruises, kagome made her way towards the clone. while the air of anger and power around her. this showed that she was and who was the real one and not the clone. and it showed that she had the power of the shikon miko. muramasa was bowing to her as the others as well. to who they are looking at what they are basically feeling right now. they knew that this was the side of kagome that you didn't want to screw with. or else you wanted to end up dead.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be you because I am you." said the cloned kagome

"Oh princess let me at her." begged bankotsu

"No let me at her mistress." pleaded mercilago

kagome whacked both of them in the head for their stupidity. while they bowed to her and knew this was something that their princess and mistress wanted to do herself. muramasa nodded to mercilago missing her and it seemed that they are soul mates. while she was ready to kill this clone and make her pay for the crimes. while muramasa bowed to her deeply. while hotohori and tamahome stood to the side this was a kagome not to deal with. she was in the state of mind that was the goddess of war and death and the high captain to the soul king himself. As well the killing perfection of all. This was something they knew better to not fuck with. The air of power to show who she is and what she is. And this is something you knew better to back away from..

"Funny, because if you were me, at all, you wouldn't stand there talking…" hissed kagome

In a flash of speed no one was able to see her move. kagome was in front of herself, a glowing hand pierced through the her own cloned stomach. and smirked darkly ready to rid of this filth from this place. and the wrong piece of garbage and then kick hades ass for even doing this to her. but then again she had to think there was another reason why hades did what he had done to make the clones as if there was test or something. But she was going to be doing something her father was known to do. And she was going to kill with a power blast through the stomach..

"…you would be doing this to me," hissed kagome

kagoeme shot the cero attack and felt a hole in her body, too but ignored it. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori and muramasa as the clone melted into another monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the demon. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them. while muramasa looked over to tamahome who was barging in the bush's again. this was something he would never ever forget it seemed.

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this." said Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome sighed in relief. Hearing a groan, they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a fatal injury. while muramasa and mercilago and the others was by kagome side. korin was hugging her brother and wondered what the hell made him thing to go off and turn into a freaking drag queen. hotohori was in shock at what he was even seeing. but then again he had to think of something to help the two of them. while nuriko was happy to see his sister again to see that she was even alive hades is a kind guy to a point. All thanks to kagome who has given something back to her. But for the time being she needed to make sure that she was going to never lose her again..

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Not even known the shape her mother is in.. Tamahome worried over her incessantly, irritating a certain crossdresser. Hotohori kept shifting his gaze between the unconscious females. while mecilago, bankosu and byakko, muramasa as well korin eye's twitched in annoyance. He felt so torn between fretting over Miaka and kagome.. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere any longer and twitched in annoyance, he and the bat chick can help them out. even though he was outted as a dude he had a heart of a chick.

"Will you morons stop your staring and look away! I need to examine both of them thoroughly." growled Nuriko

The one demon and the two sword spirits flinched even the great god byakko did as well. korin remembered her big brother temper rather well. but then again she was never fond of it because her brother can be freaking scarry when it came to his anger something about angry drag queens can make you fear for your life when they were angry. while Hotohori looked over to them and the sword spirit was by his wife side protectivally. while the nekko was looking at its new mistress with worry.

"Now, why do we need to look-?" asked bankotsu

bankotsu was cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head he rubbed his head in annoyance. evil cross dresser. while he huffed and crossed his arms. he was just protecting the princess to the house of the moon in which he served until he was burned to death by naraku in the end.. even muramasa and mercilago was annoyed they didn't trust the little drag queen. but byakko slapped them in the back of the head to tell him to what they are told you never ever want a pissed off drag queen on you hands.

"You idiot! even though I don;t know who the three of you are. I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you, men, watching." growled Nuriko

The other men grumbled and turned their backs to Nuriko so he would be able to do his job. while the three new people talked with hotohori and Tamahome so they could know each other. When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse. Seeing the wound, he immediately ripped off part of his sleeve and began to wrap the girl's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he moved to kagome's wounds. Eyes widened at the sight. Blood trailed down her face drenched most of her clothes. There were bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds and other form of wounds.

* * *

 _"What did this girl get herself into?'_ thought Nuriko

* * *

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help. Kagome was remaining in her demonic form from the blood loss and the pain from being blown through the dammed stomach. Even Miaka kept bleeding. At this rate, they were going to die of blood loss. his hand brushed his kagome face knowing that he would be broken if he and hotohori lost her. mercilago was not going to lose another master or mistress and it seemed that muramasa was thinking the same way. the young mistress was not doing good shape as their mistress. They needed to make sure they are both ok. Tamaki and draco needed their mother and sister. Kagome has not been told about them being found and the current state they are in. they would tell her later on that one.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." said Nuriko

The two warriors along with the demon and byakko and her two sword spirit were by his side in an instant. Now that their clothes have been moved, it was clear to the both of them just how severe the situation was. Tamahome caressed Miaka's head and cursed under his breath while the Emperor gently took his kagome's hand in his. while the demon and byakko and muramasa and mercilago was at her side as well. How could they have let this happen? They were supposed to protect them. Not the other way around!Taking the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands, Tamahome aimed it at his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means that they survive!" said Tamahome

Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist. the others who was on kagome side was going to give what they could to help their mistress and young mistress. leader and friend. while hotohori wanted to save his wife. she was not going to die on him after finally having her and waiting so long for her to come to be by his side. she was his soul mate and he refused to think of the loss he would feel with out her... muramasa and mercilago used the sword and they was going to give blood to their mistress so she was able to live they would not lose another mistress she means so much to them. and they refuse to lose her not here and not now she was to strong for aizen who was brought back since rukia was the one who was the evil one was there ready to save the girl he thought as his daughter life..

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body to save them!" cried Hotohori

"If it would save my mistress and young mistress I will give my blood to them!" said mercilago and muramasa

"We will give our blood to help our kagome and miaka!" said aizen and bankosu

Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome along with the other;s injured themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into no movement from any of them, they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly at them,

"Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." rasped Miaka

Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As the other two fussed over miaka, Hotohori settled his eyes once more on kagome who had aizen and bankotsu and the others she didn't know. kagome had not moved an inch and he began to fear the worst, there was an abrupt change of scenery. The trees and mountains were replaced with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning its sides. And, right in front of them, was a magnificent flight of stairs leading to one of the mountain tops.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world." said taiitsukun

Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. The voice was old and rough as if belonging to an elderly woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her cheeks sagged and her pupils were beady, yet wise. and dangerous and have a tasty temper as well that you do not wish to mess with. plus never ever want to insult her as well because you will regret what will happened when you do.

"It's…It's…It's…" mumbled Miaka

Miaka pointed with a shacky finger at the older woman. mercilago sighed and knew that this girl was her young mistress. but there was a lot of things that she was going to keep to herself on. aizen sighed his grand daughter was not the brightest one out of all of his grandchildren. He wondered how vegeta handled it. He sighed and knew this was going to be a interesting process when it comes down to her coming to what she is supposed to be. But it was goiong ot be a long process he knew that and the rest of them as well. while bankosu didn't even know what the hell was going on. he never met her mother so he didn't get the joy of meeting her brainless ranting and raving. as he sighed and knew this was not going to be fun when it came down her. He knew she didn't get nothing from her mother at least that they could not see just yet.

"The a ugly fat old Sand Witch!" cried Miaka

while mercilago growled she was not going to put up with this girl like this. as she smacked her in the freaking head and glared at her with her emerlad green eyes. while Miaka glared at the woman who smacked her. she sighed why did her mommy have to have another sword spirit for. this one was so violent when it came down to her annoyance. Bad enough zangesu and yuki is just as bad. while muramasa snickered from what he was seeing. he knew he had a soul mate he just didnt know it was mercilago out of all the sword spirits out there. aizen sighed and knew that the girl needed it. she needed to grow up and get with what she was meant to do.

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?" growled taiitsukun

The old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. Then Nuriko was the first one to want to know if this was indeed the person they were searching for, well she the only one who had the balls to even ask if this was the being they have been searching for. but then again there was more to this than anything that they even knew of. while her sister was looking at him and wondered what he was about to do. aizen shook his head and knew that she was not the brightest one out of the soul socitey. hades wiped the crimes away since it had been proven that he was not the one who was evil.

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" asked Nuriko

For some reason, they pictured the Great Sage quite differently. only her eyes softened when they landed on her grandchild that she had not even seen since byakko was summoned. she was the one who made the decision to have her sent to be reborn since she knew her granddaughter was the one who was the shikon miko. plus her daughter was pissed at her about it. but now she was the former evil queen now. but that is for another time to think on. she knew she had her family back that is all that mattered. oh and soon have her husband and soul mate back as well.

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun turning to Hotohori who was one of her grandchilds soul mate she knew indeed who the other one was, Hotohori back was turned to her as if he didn't want to look at her. he was gagging in disgust from what he had been seeing. they all looked over to him and arched a brow and wondered what stupid words he was going to be using to piss off the woman who was the grandmother of his freaking wife and soul mate. aizen and merciago was making a bet that he was going to insult her. plus bonkotsu joined in on that one as well.

"Hotohori, What are you doing?" asked Taiitsukun

Hotohori was covering his face as if he was disgusted by the sight of the elderly woman before him. while the others watched him with a arched brow in wonder what the hell the man was doing. mercilago sighed the man was going to do something stupid and that was not the brightest thing to do. while muramasa sighed and knew that the master was not bright when he was in something like this. but they are going to have to let it out of his system so they could get on with it.

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" said Hotohori

Taiitsukun mercilessly hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from nowhere.. while mecilago,,aizen,muramasa, bankosu and byakko laughed and pointed at others sweat-dropped at the scene, Getting to more important issues. aizen cleared his throat so they knew that they needed to get things going before someone else insulted the woman and they get bonked in the head. as they stopped laughing went back to the matter at hand. taiitsukun sighed and looked at her long lost granddaughter. And great granddaughter she had missed her family greatly. and now she was able to have them back.

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured, especially my grandchild. But you my great grand child will need minor work.." said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun floated over to her grandchild and kissed her forehead feeling guilty for what she had to put her through to test her to see if it was indeed who she was. she waited so long to meet her grandchild. And what her great granddaughter was minor to what she head to deal with. But she needed to make sure she was her grand grand daughter. The previous gloom began to hover over the group once more as they were reminded that kagome had yet to wake up. everyone was depressed once again knowing that they needed to get her help as well before she well meets her maker once more.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of each other. And I see that you care deeply for your priestess and the shikon miko, for their warriors. my grandchild however, has far surpassed my expectations as i expected. Come, you all need immediate treatment. And so do you my great grandchild." said Taiitsukun

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" asked Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded but felt guilty from what she put her grandchild through though it seemed that she did well but it made her sad to put her in the same place the one's who had harmed her. hades was not pleased by what he had to do. and that he was forced by her hand to do what she wanted him to do. since he was the only one who was able to do the job in the spell since it was a spell that was passed down from hades to his son. but that was for another time. she had work to do. And as well for the fact her great grand child was suffering to and in which she was sorry for that. She needed to make sure she had her great grand child to come to terms this was her life and she was not a normal human.

"Yes, those shadows were the lord of the under world hades spells."said Taiitsukun

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

Miaka wondered what in the world her mother went through to make her look the way she looked. She now knew this woman was her great grandmother. But why would she and so did the others as well. even the newly alive ones as well wanted to know they never got to see it. they knew she came out looking like she was in a battle. so what in the world she had to face to show who she really was. and they had a feeling that it was not something that is not pleasing. Miaka shivered from the thought of what her poor poor mother had to go through to get back to them. Taiitsukun closed her eyes it seemed that her grand grandchild was already known in her mother history well part of it that is.

"my grandchild. She also faced her clone. and the shadows of the ones who harmed her. along with the naraku, albus dumbledor and inuyasha and others as most of all your father my little one." said Taiitsukun

the sword spirits growled along with the others and as well hotohori. miaka buried her head into nuriko chest. how could this woman done this to her own flesh and blood. Both of them for that matter.. even though it was a test it was wrong. Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin, yet sturdy, material. Startling those who were awake, the sage lifted them high up in the air. kagome was safely in Hotohori's arms while the others was busy attending to transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles. Soon, they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them,

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!" chirped Miaka

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" asked Hotohori

hotohori kept his eyes on the scenery as made sure his beloved wife wont fall over the side. muramasa and mercilago was making sure as well. it seemed the whole carpert fitted them all on it perfectly. shocking he enough with how high they were. this was interesting to know that the palace was just lovely. they marveled in awe at what they are seeing before them. they are just happy that they found where they are at. hotohori made sure he didnt drop his wife off the side. he hoped that he would of known that taiitsukun was his family now as well. but then again he dont even know his kagome knew about this either.

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!" cried Nuriko

nuriko was stuck by aizen who was arching a brow at him. and wondered what in the world he was looking at. as he sighed he was just lucky to have another chance in life thats all. and he had all to thank for hades on letting him have that chance. the soul king was a merciful lord he would have to thank him the next time they see each other. and it seemed that rukia was sent to hell. that is something he would have to say that he was happy about since it was the part of hell for beings like her locked in their own little prison for all of time.

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." said Taiitsukun

They continued on their way to her palace so they could all be healed and send Miaka back home. and for her to bring the others back to this place so they could join them. hotohori would not know what to do with a full palace once the others get there. but all in all that is was something he was overly happy about since the palace has never been filled before. plus he was happy to have family and friends now through his little angel.. but the staff will be happy to be serving alot of people once more. since they rarely was able to do that. plus this was going to be another home for them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They finally made it into the palace as they looked around beside kagome since she was still zonked out and wasn't able to enjoy what was around her just yet. while Hotohori kissed her forehead. while they had to saw if this was what after greek palaces by the it looked like. even though it was a gift from hades way way back since zuse got drunk and used his power with out knowing it and burned her palace. but then again the new one was rather nice. even though she wanted to have another style than what she had now. but she just accepted when it came to her and there was no returns when it came from hades as a gift.

"First, we need to treat those wounds. Nyan-nyan!" said Taiitsukun

Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room at Taiitsukun's call. They floated shortly before popping to reveal green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko and the others watched in wonder. The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. mercilago and korin squeeled from the cuteness that they are seeing. The sage nodded in the direction of the group. even muramasa had to say they are cute. even aizen as well. chrono only mewed his response. byakko was only smiling down to them and patted one of their heads. Hotohori had to say they are rather cute. But then again he was trying to keep a eye on his step daughter as well since she was wounded. But not as bad as her mother is though…

"Treat their wounds immediately." ordered Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped nyan - nyan

At once, they ran over to the group and chanted as they went to the person they were going to work with. while Nuriko looked like he wanted to hug one of them to ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. Before she disappeared, the girl said over her shoulder, her mother needed it more than she did, but they figured out who had blocked the time gates and other gates as well. hotorhori was looking down at his wife in his arms as his eyes showed what he was feeling. muramasa was with him. while mercilago went with miaka making sure the young mistress was not to be harmed. Taiitsukun was smiling wonderful the sword spirits are connected to the great grandchildren. while aizen was watching from where he was leaning against..

"Taiitsukun, treat my mama and the others before me please…" pleaded Miaka

"Quit your whining daughter of mine. and just go. We'll be fine…" growled kagome

they chuckled at the way she and her father acted aizen remembered her mother and father. even though he was indeed one of her soul bonded fathers. and a very protective one as well. if he remembered hat and clogs is as well. kagome rolled her eyes from what everyone was giggling about. She was finally awake and was sore as placed her hand on her husband chest signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the floor. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they previously were, but he was still unsure. Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her mother she needed her mother at this point in time. After the time day she had she needed her mothers comfort, but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly, keeping the protesting girl away from her mother and make sure they had her ready.. kagome shook her head and smiled. as they were all prepared to go and get ready to heal miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome came out looking like she was clean since she wanted to bath from the icky blood and nasty stuff all over her and she was left blood so she was able to feed since her eyes was turning black, she never knew that this woman was her grandmother and her children and grand children great grand mouther it seemed.. but then again she was learning a lot about herself and how she was born here first. but her grandmother forced her daughter who happened to be the former evil queen and happens to be her mother from here and her father was some byakko warrior named tatara. but she was sent to be reborn do what life set out for her. but regina and tatara was still her blood related parents.. Hotohori went over and held her from around her waist while smiled knowing she was finally happy. taiitsukun was happy for her grandchild now all she had to do is find her second soul mate. she nodded to aizen since he was worried about his soul bonded daughter.. and granddaughter as well. Miaka was someone he knew would be great once she was ready to get past the I want act like a human stage they all have had that one.

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try..." explained Taiitsukun

"I want to go home soon though. I have an entrance exam to take!" said Miaka

Miaka was all up in Taiitsukun face. muramasa yanked her back so she was not being rude to the old woman. while Miaka glared at the one sword spirit who was glaring at her for her rudeness. miaka only glared at him for yanking her back like that. plus he had the memories of her kicking his ass from one little insult he had said to her about her looks back during the time of the first time, muramasa wondered if she was ever going to change. he sighed and knew molly was going to straighten things out sooner or later. he was going to be going back with her while mercialgo was going to remain here with their mistress. While muramasa was going to be going back with the young mistress and help bring the others back with them,,

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss my little one. In your condition you could barely survive the process!I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself This will be painful for the three of you and the others who are wounded, but bear with i" said Taiitsukun

And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. kagome remained silent and merely winced from time to time. It was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would lose it. kagome kept focusing on helping her cousin that she was able to ignore most of the pain. Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

* * *

 _"I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with them"_ thought Miaka

* * *

"All right. That's enough," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the four of them. Turning to the the ones behind the Suzaku no Miko, she quirked her dry lips. as taiitsukun was ready to send the girl back to the other world. just lucky enough that muramasa was going to go back with her since she would end up getting lost in the void of space in time and that is a pain in the ass in itself when it came down to something like this. they all just hoped that muramasa was going to be enough to help her to gather through the void with out being lost in it. now it was time to get down to business and explained what is needed to be done so they could send her back. and then bring the others back and her husband and soul mate as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all sat before Taiitsukun ready to head what they needed to do to send miaka back. she was given something to have everyone teleport back and forth between worlds since the riddle was gone. and the portal will be linked to kagome and maybe some of the others as well. but for now she took the seal off since they had done the things that needed to be done so far. now miaka must bring the others back with her. hotohori ran his fingers through is wife hair since she had her head on his shoulder, he knew she was tiered. but after everything is done he would carry her to the room that they are staying in while being here. But she wanted to see her mother off for this. And this was a learning thing for her since she was going to be learning how to travel through this type of thing. They all have done it and it was not hard after you had your first time through it. While miaka sighed and knew she was going to be going home to bring others back with her. And she was more than happy to do so.

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home." said Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Miaka

The sage ordered them to make a formation similar to the one they did earlier. They seated themselves with Miaka in front of them behind her so they could get their orders. while muramasa was in the makeshift inner world that he had made for him when he or mercilago was going to have to use when they are ordered to watch over her. he sighed and wished mercilago was coming but she was going to be staying with their mistress. he just hoped that he would be enough to help with the young mistress to get her back to the other world. But he has faith in the young mistress that she would be able to do it with his guidance. He saw the look on his mistress face and knew she was over doing it. But she wanted to see her daughter off. Plus she knew he would protect the young mistress.

"Do you understand, my great granddaughter? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here.." said Taiitsukun

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home. but you must understand that it is tricky to go back you do it wrong you being the void of space and time.." said Taiitsukin

"But what should I do now?" asked Miaka

Miaka clutched the hem of her school uniform so she was able to let what he great grandmother had said sink in and wondered what I all meant. she knew the riddle was gone, and it was connected to her mother and who ever else that she deemed good enough to be able to use it when it came down to helping get back and forth if they needed to get more things and come back. miaka needed to make sure she kept her mind open so she was able to gather information that she needed while muramasa was getting annoyed on how she was acting with this.

"There is something connecting both of our worlds," said Taiitsukun

"Something that is present in this world and your own…" said Miaka

Kagome sighed and wondered who was going to meet up with her daughter and muramasa. she knew what it was it but she wanted her daughter to find out herself. taiitsukun eyes show her pride in her grandchild she knew she knew what she had said and she also knew she was the one who made the riddle disappear. and she knew that kagome her beloved grand daughter would of been the one to do so. but this was a task that was going to take a lot of power in doing so since miaka is not the brightest person out there. and that is saying something when he came down with this girl before them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

yui was confused on what she had meant. even though about the hint of the riddle was over her head and would be useful later on in her life. she just only payed attention to what she needed to know. even though she should of listen to the part about the riddle. but right now she had to think of what the old woman was trying to explain what she had meant that is connecting the worlds together. even though she missed the fact that kagome was able to open portal as well.

* * *

 _"'Something that is present in this world and your own…?"_ thought yui

* * *

Yui then realized…the uniforms… yui needed to help miaka know what was going on. she needed to help her to get home. even though she didn't know that she would be sucked into the book next. since miaka was going to be coming back. and she was going to be in another part of the world she be sucked into. but she didn't know that right now so she needed to help her friend. she needed to help and guide her to where she belonged. even though she didn't know what her true fate was going to be. and it was meant to happen even though she didn't know that just yet.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

miaka eyes went wide ad knew what it was. it as if yui had told her the answer from the other world. while kagome smirked from what she had just realized. taiitsukun nodded to her grandchild since she knew where her mind had gone off to. but then again there was something that might end up happening as well. but they took that as a guess when it came down to something like this than she knew. but she was not going to be saying nothing until that time comes to say something about it. but then again she didn't even know that it will happen or not. aizen arched a brow at the girl. He shook his head she would be great one day. But then again that is something they all hoped for. But time would only tell on what she was going to be like. But he could tell the sparks of her mother in her. So this was going to be a very good thing for her. So he was going to be like everyone else and watch and see what will happened. But only time would tell on how things would work out there.

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!" gasped miaka

they all sweat dropped but then again it took her this long to figure out what it was meaning. they just needed to have a connection to be open to break the seal that was placed on the portal so kagome and whoever else she deemed to be worthy enough to use it. tamahome was starting to feel sad he didnt know how long she was going to be gone. but for now this was something that he knew she had to do. and then again there was others coming back with her that was going to boost their capital power with the training that was going to be used when they got here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

everything was coming to yui right now. since kagome was not in uniform for school no more since she was able to leave school early since she was basically a she had no choice to go to school when she was in forks even though it was something she had to do. but she no longer had to go to school but then again she never knew all the stuff that she just learned about the woman who she wished she was her mother. But she was only able to wish for so long on that one. But maybe one day the wish would come true for her. she was something she would have to say that. she had everything that had happened to miaka while being in that world was happening to her since the uniform they wear.

* * *

 _"Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me!_ " thought yui

* * *

yui snapped her fingers and knew that something was about to happen to her that is going to change her life forever. even though she seen some things that had happened to the world. but in her life was going to be changed for something she never ever wished to have happened to her. and wanted to be normal. While she wanted to know if kagome would ever adopt her as her own daughter. Maybe she would ask her one day. She was always jealous when it came down to miaka who had the best mother in the world and most of all family. But for now she had to help her friend back home and hope that she would be able to handle the trip back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

kagome smiled with pride at her daughter since she finally gotten what her grandmother was trying to say to her. while miaka looked waiting to see what she needed to do next. and what is the next set of orders. while muramasa went into a inner world that he made for himself in miaka mind just in case he had to ever use it again that is. mecilago was staying with their mistress since she was not needed for this one. hotohori looked over to his wife and wondered what she was smiling about. he was just happy to even see a smile on her angelic face. even though he was nervous to meet his family and new friends when they get there.

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." said Taiitsukun

* * *

 _"Connection of strong feeling…"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Suddenly, she heard Yui's voice calling out to her kagome since she had the abiliity to read minds out she had heard it as well. so did everyone else. kagome smiled at the way yui was putting herself into sending miaka back. but then again she felt uneasy that something might happen. hotohori and the others was ready to do this thing. even though there was something else that was about to happen. but she was unble to see what was about to happen. aizen laid a hand on his soul bonded daughter shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. and that she and muramasa would be able to make safely.

* * *

 _"Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination that she had to use to be able to do this. and she has faith that she was able to go back and not get lost in the middle of time and space.. she was ready to go back and bring the others to this world. she was ready to be strong and brave. she wanted to be brave like her mother and her family. And this was something she was going to be able to show her mother that she was going to be ready for herself to move on and learn what she needed to learn and be the best of the best. And be great like her mother and her family. even though it was odd to have muramasa living in her head until she gets back here with the others. even though she didnt even know what will happen when she gets home.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" said Miaka

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko along with bell and the others as well… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." said Taiitsukun

The others where ready and prepared to put their all to send Miaka back. while Taiitsukun seen that they were ready for the next task and orders. and she thought it would be hard but it seem not. she knew that the others must have been gathering everything they needed to travel. plus they would be able to go back time to time. she just hoped her two sons has been found and would be coming along. but she had a feeling that she already knew what had happened. but for now she had keep her mind focused. and as well she had this feeling that she was going to be seeing some people she has not seen in a long time.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and family and take it in your body." ordered Taiitsukun

They all did as they where told and say around miaka and was pushing all their power's inside of miaka. while she was having a hard time concentraiting on what needed to be done. Miaka felt very unsure and scared. The mere thought of leaving them all behind, made her rethink her decision to go was ready to open the portal but she had to have miaka to be ready to do this. she knew muramasa was ready. mercilago was pushing her power out so they would all have their powers all connected to be able to send miaka back properly.

"my pup, you can do this. You'll be fine…" whispered kagome

kagome kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder from the force that i was when it flinched from what she had just felt. while muramasa sighed he knew the young mistress was trying but he knew she would get it sooner or later. But for now he needed to be there for the young mistress. Kagome sighed her daughter was doing well. This was her first try but there was a lot to think on when it comes down to this sort of thing. And her daughter is scared. But she knew her daughter would overcome that and get through it. While miaka felt bad for what just happened. And knew she needed to not be afraid from all of this. But for now she was going to have to find out another way to do this without thinking of the fear..

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity. being stuck in the void of time and space is not pleasent i have seen it!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

* * *

 _"You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back! Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" cried yui_

* * *

Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book, even though everyone seen what she was showing to miaka. but they ignored it since they couldnt let their minds go and wonder for the fact it would be a huge no no and kagome is one who don't like going in and get whoever it was in the void. she had to do that with time turners. yui wanted to make sure that miaka knew what she was doing.. miaka was now concentriating with the help of muramasa since that was what he ordered to do so by his mistress. while mercilago who was on the other side of her mistress while hotohori was on the other side as they pushed all they had into this.

* * *

 _"Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!?" cried yui_

* * *

Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka to make her understand she had to put her all in this. or else she was going to have people coming through the void to find her.. kagome smiled sadly from what she was hearing. she knew yui was trying her best in helping. but then again she didn't get why she had this nagging feeling that something was about to happened. but she pushed that to the side for the time being when it came down to things that is needed to be done. this was something she had to thank yui for when she was able to see her again. even though she had a feeling that when they do see each other again it was not going to be in a way that she was expecting. that was only a feeling for the time being.

* * *

 _"We'll go together…We'll pass the exams_ _ **TOGETHER**_ _!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka remembered all the years she spent with Yui as the blonde's voice tried to cross over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home and what she needed to do. she was going home and bring everyone back with her. kagome smiled she felt the power of the portal. she was happy that miaka was able to go back and guid everyone back. plus with the help of muramasa was going to be good help to guide miaka in the way back. plus she had this feeling that hades was going to be able to bring them all back and explain everything that is meant to be explained.

* * *

 _"I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world!''_ thought miaka

* * *

Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started to glow a thin sheet of red. as the portal was not open. All the others had their brows creased together as they meditated. not even knowing she left only her mother and mercilago was the one's who knew that she was gone since her eyes was watching her flow through time and space with her one sword spirit. but then again that was only the feeling that she was getting. but for now she was just happy to feel that her daughter was able to go back and do what is needed to be done. plus her two sons she was hoping they are found.

* * *

 _ **"MIAKA!"**_ cried yui

* * *

 _"I'm going home!''_ thought Miaka

* * *

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone… After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka had disappeared. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down kagome face as she was staring out to nothingness.. Everybody seemed to notice it, but remained silent. kagome closed her eyes and clutched her chest and passed out after her daughter has left to return home.. she was to weak from the blood she had lost but it needed to be done. she would have to feed sooner or later to replace what was lost to make her daughter well enough to go through the void of time and space. hotohori kissed her forehead and left to the room that was given to them for their stay.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as was humming to himself to pass the time to go through the portal. She knew she and the sword spirit was going home and she was some what happy about that. Looking up she noticed a blue light speeding passed them wondering what and who that could be. She suddenly found themselves back in the library. muramasa was back at her side as she rushed around calling for yui to come to her and where she was hiding. But yui was no where to be seen. She let out a sigh and left to head to capsule corp with the sword spirit with her muramasa had this sick feeling on when it came down to what happened to yui. But only time would tell on that one. And he had a feeling that yui was the blue light that passed by them when they were traveling through the speed way of the space and time portal well it was a interesting way of thinking of what to call a new name for it..

* * *

 _"Where did you go Yui?"_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka sighed and went on her way to head to where she had to go. muramasa put his hands into his pockets to go to the meet up point. he didnt know who would be waiting for them. but they had to meet up a block up from the library. that is when they came face to face with sesshomaru. he was the one who was going to be taking them to Malfoy manor that is where everyone is supposed to me gathering. since they are still picking up the large orders that they have put in so they could have everything they would need. And even more so. Plus they would have to come back here and there to gather more stuff. They have someone who was going to be the person to do that sort of thing when they are low on supplies. Even though that would be something that might be rare since they basically filled and lost how many capsule they did. So they would have more than enough.. sesshomaru took his niece into his arms he has been helping with tamaki and draco since they have been found.

"this sesshomaru is here to take you to Malfoy manor little one. so fallow me if you will. muramasa make sure she don't lose her way and grip on to her when we port key there." said sesshomaru

Miaka only nodded as she and muramasa went to the area and porkeyed to Malfoy manor. while everyone was there vegeta looked like he was about to stangle someone. looked her granddaughter over and felt a sense of grand motherly pride in what she had heard from the evil queen and hades. while she looked around the room and took notice there are other people there that she has not met just yet. and why is she standing in a pile of ashe for. she sighed and her eyes landed on tamaki and draco who heads was down on the table it seemed that they are still tiered. hades and zelena had their son hades junor between them he had a mix up of both on them. But she hugged her twin brother. But then again there was something that was going on. But who in the world is the one guy singing that song that will be stuck in your head. While vegeta kissed his grand daughter forehead and his eye twitched in annoyance.

"piyo- piyo! pi-yo! pi-yo chan!" sang natsuki

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN LAYERS OF FUCKING HELL! SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT SONG! IF YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH MY GRAND BRAT I WOULD BLOW YOUR SORRY ASS UP!"** roard vegeta

they all looked at vegeta and sighed they had to say the son was rather annoying. while natsuki hid behind kenpachi since he was the closet. Tamaki was still in shock about everything he was related to the twins and haruhi. He knew someone always had come and seen him but he never knew the person she felt so warm and comforting. He was just relased from the hospital his own grandmother hired men to do things to him that shouldn't of been done to him. He was happy that he had a grandfather that cared for him and released the seal over his powers. And a large family at that he was a prince in the sense in the demonic and his birth father was alive and happened to be the egyption god of knowledge. Tamaki violate eyes looked over to his half sister and knew she finally arrived. While draco who was in spirits lap just waking up. But he was happy to see his half sister back alive and well. While spirit smiled to his step daughter. Harry hugged his twin sister to welcome her home and how much he missed her..

"We are going to be leaving soon since the portal will remain open for any use we have to use of it. We shrinked everything down so it would be easy enough to be able to carry. Along with lord death will be the one to keep the portal open since he will be staying behind. Now lets gather in a circle and hold hands I will open to portal shall we." Said hades

Everyone even the one who didn't like doing things like this did as they were told. While a bright red light took over them sending them through time and space to where their friends and family is. even the ones who are new to this was shocked at what they are seeing. but they have been trained with everything they had to know and they are not even human no more. now they are going to some place that is totally new to the ones who was starting to get used to this. as the red light took them all to their newest home was going to was not going he had things to do. but his son hades junor was going and he had the powers of his father and the new king of the underworld.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

kagome landed on chrono she let him go off and do what he wanted to do since she was back home. As she made her way over to her husband's study it seemed that the world excepted that they now have a empress. She had overheard her husband and their annoying advisers bickering she let out a sigh and knocked on the door. they have another thing coming to them they are going to go through a class on how to properly be a adviser and jaken was going to be the one to do so. she sighed and knew that jaken was not going to be nice to them about it but it was what needed to be done. since they didnt even know what they are doing from their asshole and a hole in the ground. as mercilago went to wonder around. Kagome knocked on the door to see if it was ok.

"Come in." commanded Hotohori

kagome giggled at the annoyed sound in his voice she could imagain he had a murdering boner right now for all the annoying complaining pain in the asses. he knew someone named jaken was going to be training them to be a proper adviser. and if they dont listen he has something called the staff of two heads and will punish them for even being stupid. and sadly he was happy for who ever jaken is since he was going to teach the pain in the asses something they are surely lacking.. While kagome peaked her head seeing all the defeated looks on their faced. While hotohori had a glint in his eye knowing that she would set them straight.

"What is the matter with all of you? Your acting like your alreadly lost to these kuto people. And me and my friends and family had faced and defeated far worst and powerful things out there than Kuto." Scolded bella

The men in the room turned to face their empress she was raised up to be like this but they were not used to things as such that she was used to. even though they had this feeling that she had something planned for them when who ever was going to be getting here,. all he knew it was family and friends that all they knew on that one. They looked at the powerful woman with an annoyed look in their eyes. They were annoyed but they could not say nor do nothing against her because she was the shikon miko and their empress. One of then had the balls a to speak up though.

"But your highness we are in a bind as it is. We fear kuoto is about to fall in chaos."

kagome narrowed her eyes and arched a silver brow and narrowed her eyes venomously. hell she had people work for her better than these fools. plus she knew that her one ex husband was more better for this job since he was lord death bitch over the years. and sadly even though albus was a evil sick freak of a bastard he was better than this and that made her even this to even think that she had thought that one. as hotohori watched his little wife with amusement and curiosity and completely turned on by what she was doing. oh how he enjoyed watching her do stuff like this. Oh she is sooo going to get it later tonight when they go to their chambers. he had to think of something that was going to lose the boner since they are in the middle of business..

"If you all just sit here with your thumbs up your asses then kanon will be lost. Lucky for us we have powerful help to come and train you all in the masters of magic, fighting, and if it is in you some sort of power it is not be pleasant and believe me I was doing this since I was four miaka got lucky, but we all will make strategies for different ways to trick them and the best ways in defeating them, but what you people are doing right now is going to make us loose so perk up and things shall work out in the end." Lectured kagome

kagome took a deep breath after her rant. She winked at her husband who only smirked over at her. They were only piling his work load and making him not feel any better. As the annoying advisers where filied out of the room a bright red light appeared. Once it was gone there was a pile of bodies on the floor yelling at one another while they tried to get out of the rather large dog pile of limbs. hotohori watched on in amusement at what he are seeing and hearing all of the people cursing and insulting each other. It was something that was going to be rather funny around the palace and he knew things are going to be lively now. Even the staff are happy about all of the people who are going to live and having a full palace. So this was something they loved to finally have.

 **"WOLF THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU WHO HAS A FOOT DIGGING IN THIS SESSOMARUS ASS!**

 **"SORRY BUT I HAD ONE UP MINE TO LORD STICK UP THE ASS!"**

 **"GET OFF ME STRAWBERRY I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"**

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME WEASLEY!"**

 **"SHUT IT MALFOY!"**

 **"RON GET YOUR FAT CAKE EATING ASS OFF ME!"**

 **"SPIRIT YOU BETTER NOT BE GRABBING MY ASS! I WILL MAKE WHAT YOUR EX WIFE DID TO YOU WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK YOU PERVERT!"**

After a few bicker fest they were all dusting themselves off. While hotohori tilted his head to the side and smiled the palace was once and for all full he was happy but miaka was by a woman that must be her mother. and muramasa smirked at what he was dealing with when he arrived. but then again they have been bickering through the dammed time portal as well. while he took notice that there was some who was looking around as if this was new to them. but all in all he was happy to have them all here and he was happy to have their palace all full of people. now all the rooms are all full from all of them. While tamaki and draco tackled their mother and cried into her chest. Hotohori eyes was soft and knew these two are tamaki and draco. They are the ones who was missing. And he felt sad for his step children. While he looked and knew which ones who was his step children..

"Come along everyone we shall go and settled everyone in and then head to the grand dinning hall." Ordered kagome

Hotohori clapped his hands and servants showed each one of them to their room while they all introduced each other to hotohori and nuriko. So they could know who was talking to whom. voldermort smirked and hotohori shivered at how he had been smriked at. the one who used to be known as the dark lord and ended up being albus. he was hugged by a blond haired boy with violet eyes he had to say that was one of kagome kids..well the ones he has not met yet only miaka was the one who he has met that of kagome children. he hugged him back as if he was doing something he had done for the boy his whole life. when he let go he latched to his mother and a white blond haired one as well with earth shattering sobs. those two was the ones who was missing. he smiled and left the two together as he was introduced to each other and all of kagome children who was his step kids. Most of all the priestess of suzaku Is one of his step children and he was a very happy man right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a three hour later_

Everyone had their meal nuriko and hotohori was in shock with the gawking a few of them on how they ate. No wonder how miaka was able to eat the way she does. She learned it from the ones they have been watching. But then again it was something in the blood of a demon and other races to eat that way. But once they where all done they had to discuss important matters. Tamaki and draco seemed to cling to their mother. he and spirit only nodded to each other. he had to become friends with him even though he was her ex husband. he would be friends with him since his wife was. the man was kinda annoyingly perky. and who ever singing that song will they just shut up singing it.

"We are on the brink of war with Kuto. Our neighboring country of the west. It's been three months since you have left some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now I would like to ask you a favor." Said Hotohori

Bulma nudged her granddaughter it seemed that she was making sure that her granddaughter was going to do what she meant to do, plus she wanted to meet this boy who she had fallen for and make sure he is proper for her grandbaby. That is what she wanted to do as well. kagome was happy to be with the cullens again even though they took a while to make up for what edward had done to her one daughter. How dare he harm her child. While she smiled and seen bella was with appollon a interesting match. and poor appollon he nearly lost his hand for trying to grab something that was close to their plate never ever again he would reach to something that was in front of those who are stuffing their face. kagome did warn them not to put your hand when they are eating.

"Sure why not!" Chirped Miaka

"I have to ask you to find the remaining celestial warriors of suzaku and save our country?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka looked like she was in thought but she was broken from it when her grandmother nudged her to snap out of it. even her grandmother was doing that as well. Then again she was meant to do this by what the zuse and hades had said. She only nodded to tell him she will do this. they wondering who was going on this round since some of them wanted to go along. while miaka flinched from what her mother and grandmother was glaring at her about. plus her mother now knew that the evil queen was her mother as well. since before she came the evil queen she was suzeno osugi and the daughter of taiitsukun and was reborn as the evil queen well regina mills that is. and kagome was born from her and tatara of the byakko seven. but was taken and was reborn through bulma and vegeta..

"This task will test the warriors and their priestess and will drive them to unleash their full extent of their powers. Many obstecles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail." Said Hotohori

Hotohori granted them all well the ones who would be going on this mission to gather what they could. He had some alone time with his wife before she had left,. This was the time to get to know his family he married into. plus he was already ordered to join in on the training since they said that he needed it to boost his demonic and vampire and other powers since he mated kagome he became a fool blooded demon and sayien. the second soul mate will he the same way. plus nuriko and tamahome was given the vile of blood that changed them as well. they are no longer human and so is no one in the palace. the viles was going to be passes out the remaining warriors will be the same. But for now they have to get to work. In which means kagome who is the one who does everything. It was such a motherly thing when it came down to what mothers do for their children…

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was riding on nuriko horse while the others did as well they didn't want to tip off the spies to soon about what they could do. But they where excited on this new trip and mission. Tamaki and draco was clinging to kagome thinking she would disappear again . miaka was happy all her brothers and sisters was all together and their family as well. nanami and kahoko friends came along with them. and even though her angelique went by her middle name yui when she went to the gardens of zuse. and it was funny that he didn't know that she was his daughter. that was the thing that made it funny. sesshomaru glamor spell that made her not even able to be known who she was. only because of albus was out to get anyone. she sighed she felt bad she didnt even have the chansce to send draco and hermione away. miaka wondered why tamahome had to go away before she came back.

"Oh you should of seem him it was to funny." Chirped kagome

everyone was wondering what was so funning but when they saw her show them with a spell she had made herself. they now knew what tamahome looked like. but he looked like a zombie or something as he moped around like some love sick puppy. but then again they all have been in his shoes once. like kagome killed edward for what he had done to her daughter. now they wondered who her mate it. while they wanted for her to gather the memories from her and nuriko since they are the only ones there to remember it..

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _Tamahome was sitting outside with a birds nest on his head. While birds perked at him and shitted all over him. While kagome, nuriko and mecilago was watching from where they stood snickering at the sight that was before them. even byakko was laughing his ass from from even seeing this. how the hell did he end up with a bloody birds nest on his freaking head that is something they are trying to figure out right now. while he sat there as if this was something normal that happens everyday._

 _"Hey tama-kins you have a birds nest on your head!" Chirped mercilago_

 _"And their peaking and shitting on you to!" said aizen_

 _"don't forget using him as a birdy toilet as well." said byakko_

 _Tamahome was still in his state of depression not even caring about what they had just said. as the birds continued to peck away and shit all over him. even laid eggs in his hair. while they shook their heads from what they see him doing. is like he smoked some really good weed and didnt even realize what he was doing anymore. hell like when he thought one of the really really flaming gay flamboyant guards was miaka. if it wasn't for them catching what was about to happened tamahome would have been that guards bitch for a while._

* * *

 _scene change_

 _kagome and nuriko walked in on tamamhome was munching on a plate as if it was a sandwich or something. then again there was alot of things that they have been seeing him do since miaka left with muramasa. Kagome and mercilago had to save him a few times from that gay guard since he keeps thinking he was miaka as if his mind was making him think it was miaka there before him. but they had to say everything they have been seeing was rather amusing and will be able to use it as black mail one these days._

 _"Tama-baby you are eating a plate." Said Nuriko_

 _Tamahome continued to chew on his plate while nuriko shook his head while he went to go and do his own thing leave tamahome to his plate and his depression it seemed that he was alost. aizen and byakko walked in and shook their heads from what they are seeing. but atleast he was not trying to think the gay guard was miaka no more. tamahome just continued to chomp at that plate like it was nothing and didnt even care what he was doing was not even normal._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off wishing that they were here to see that, miaka was blushing like mad. she thought that a gay dude was her. that was insulting to her own body. while natsuki patted his new friend shoulder to let her know that it was ok. but then again they was completely shocked when they met nanami mother. and they had to say she was hot as hell. and shocked at how young she looked. but then again from what they were explained that is going to happen to them when it came down to the blood thing they took. the man didnt even know what the hell was going on and was deeply depressed. or he was drunk off his ass or high either one. but they would never know until they talk to him. hoping that he would be back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kid

Nuriko gave them all the thumbs up to the little grim reaper to let them know that they we all ok. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torchs could be seen from through the tree;s. they wondered what the hell was going on. it seemed that they are going to be doing some fighting but then again the only thing they sensed was humans with no powers. so who in the world was making those villagers scream like they are trying to kill them rather painfully. but then again they could be hiding their powers since they knew how to do that. but they wouldnt know if this was something these people knew of how to do.

"Who's there." Cired a voice that only three of them know.

Tamahome came out of the shadows. Torch in hand and a club in the others. It seemed as if there have been trespasser here as well. Miaka wasted no time and launched herself at tamahome. miaka was just so over joyed that they had found him. she was happy to just be back in him arms. even though her brothers was glaring at him. right now she wanted to just feeling his strong arms around her thats all she wanted to feel right now. even though some of them wanted to strangle the fool for even pulling something like this. while miaka was happy and in her own little bubble.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up into his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. kagome and the other's watched either dabbed at their eyes or gagged from what they were seeing.. as more men came out of the tree's and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a oddly dress girl with oddly dressed people around them,. They pulled apart when azuma cleared his throat so the two love birds are able to know that they have a group of them watching them get all touchy feely. kagome smiled her daughter was happy with her soul mate. It seemed that they are realizing it slowly. But her brothers understand on what is going on when they figured it out. While they are happy for their late bloomer sister to be happy with someone she was meant to be with..

"Tamahome who are these people?"

"Oh that's right this is miaka she is the priestess of suzaku, that is kagome who is miaka mother and she is the shikon miko as well your empress. mercilago and muramasa the sword spirits. And that is nuriko he think's he is a chick so he is gay so watch out men. and i don't know who the rest of them are though.." Chirped Tamahome

Nuriko smacked him for what he had just said while everyone else introduced themselves so they knew who they were while tamahome knowing he would be getting the third degree since one of her brothers who was with them with his soul mate was there. Suddenly a had wrapped itself around her and as well kagome. Both where struggling against the invisible and strong force. Nuriko and the others were too late and the girls was gone into the darkness. tamaki and draco was frozen to the spot not sure what to do. they just watched their mother and one sister back and was kidnapped right before their very eyes.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki was the first to spring into action along with the twins fallowed by tamahome they were the first to see both his sister and mother be taken away. Tamahome knew by now who ever it was will be probably be dead knowing kagome. while he saw that the one who was kagome brother was holding the three back. but it seemed the one was still chasing after him. he must be the little grim reaper well one of them that is. since she had two kids through lord death himself. he wondered if he was going to be walking in on a blood bath.

"Mama!" Cried kid

Tamahome laid a hand on their shoulder he needed the reaper to go back to camp. if he let anything happened to him he would be dead. he knew how much kagome loved her children. death the kid looked up at the man with his golden eyes and wondered what the hell he think he was doing. his mother was out there along with his half sister. and he needed to make sure they was ok. even though he knew their was deadly.. muramasa and mercilago came out of the bushs and put a hand on the young master's shoulder and sighed they knew how much all the young master and mistress's love their mother and half sister.

"Hey don't worry you kid, knowing your mother is probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them. Well maybe kill them as well, so go back with muramasa and mercilago and let me deal with this." said Tamahome

kid sighed he knew that he was speaking the truth. as he and muramasa and mercilago went back to the others and waited while tamahome went ahead to see where the two are, and if there was any screams from kagome beating the piss out of the guy. he shivered from the amount of time's she beat the crap out of him for even being a pervert. but he knew that she was strong and deadly. he knew there was nothing that was going to stop her. but then again even for her she had her limits when it came down to her powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and kagome_

Miaka and kagome had just about enough with this person as they bit down hard on who ever this person hand enough to draw blood. Kagome made sure she didnt push no poison or miasma in to affect the person. since whoever this person was he hand his hand on kagome boob and sqeezed it the whole time. As whoever it was screamed in pain from being bit. and kagome also kicked him in the face for what he was grabbing since he was squeezing her freaking boob the whole freaking time. if this pervert think he was going to get away for groping her he was mistaken on that one.

"What's the big idea you pervert I felt that boner you had. your going to be losing that thing you call a dick for gropping me pervo the clown." Hissed kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes and started to blink at who was in front of her. She didn't even know what to call him. A fox faced man looked like gin rangiku mate and husband, she could tell they were the same in the perverted department like shunsui miroku when it came down when they thought with their third leg.. she sighed and knew that the man was kinda cute in some way like a squirl in some way. but there was something else about him in a power sort of way. he had powers of a monk she was able to sense that. and there was something else she was not able to think of at the moment.

"That really hurt. No da."

The man blew on his hands while blood stopped leaking from them. Did he just heal his own hands what the hell is this guy. Miaka looked at him and wondered what the hell she was looking at. While kagome had her head tilted to the side. she was confused now at what the hell was going on. then again there was something that else there a mask she was able to tell that as much. but there was just something familiar about the power he has and she was not able to figure out right now what it was.

"You two have very healthy bites on you. I should have asked you before I saved you from the kuto warriors. No. don't let them catch you off guard and by the way your highness you have a rather fine ass."

Before kagome could slap him he was gone into his hat. Miaka went over and picked it up and looked at it at all ends it seemed to be a normal hat and nothing more. She was confused by all this. while bkagome was fuming that there was another pervert. that man would get along just fine with shunsui and miroku the other perverts in her friends and family that is. she knew that yamamoto went straight to taiitsukun his mate and wife. she shivered from the mere thought on what they are even doing right now,

"Lets get back to the others." grumbled kagome

Miaka only nodded to only be taken in the arms of tamahome who seemed to have been worried about her. As he checked her all over to make sure there was nothing wrong he nothing was harmed on her, once he was done he nodded. They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream and others along with it. Kagome flashed out of there and dashed to her friends and family aid. Once she gotten there she saw nuriko in a ridiculous pose while everyone else was as well. She snickered a little as she snapped her fingers and let them all go. While she looked around to see everyone was dead other than their group. Tamahome covered miaka eyes so she didn't see the horror while some of the others where giving them a peaceful grave and blessed it. Once they where done they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had set up two wizarding tents since not everyone was able to sleep in the inn. While they ordered enough food for everyone. Tamahome was in shock at how much they are able to eat. while kagome was smirking along with her brother. He finally met the wolves and sayeins and demons on how they all can eat.. it seemed she was correct and he made the same mistake that nuriko made but he was the one who had his hand bit. orihime nanmi twin sister was nice enough to bandage it since he learned his lesson like everyone else the hard way. he should be lucky that he still had a hand after that. normally people had to have their hands grown back after that.

"Father? you are running away from mother and your wife what did you do?" Asked kagome

Vegeta grumbled to himself while he stuffed his face while zarbon did the same. While tamahome looked at the two who just popped in. vegeta arched a brow at him and wondered who he was since they have never met. tamahome listen to why they ran away basically since they blew up something. and they were hiding from their wifes and mates and the frying pans of doom from blowing up something called a gravity chamber. they even left the other to face the music. kagome sighed and knew that they are hiding from blowing up something she just didnt know what they blew up just yet. plus her father was known to do stuff like this.

"Go back and fix what you did before mother or your mate wont let you in the chambers tonight. and face the music like men you whimps." Ordered kagome

"my little bossy princess you remind me of your mother." Grumbled Vegeta

Tamahome seemed them flash out with out even blinking. While he sighed things are getting odd and he had to get used to them. Well since one of those guys was the girls grandfather who he loved dearly. vegeta before he left he even glared at tamahome since trunks pointed out who he was. tamahome gulped he knew he would be facing the music with miaka grandfather sooner or later even though he was not here he was back at the palace. he sighed and knew that he was not going to survive if he pissed her brothers off since the man looked like he could be deadly. he seen the king of all sayeins and knew that he was kagome father and miaka grandfather and knew that if anything happened to his daughter or grandchildren he was a goner. plus he took notice that kagome kids has a lot of her in them. Well miaka was the odd ball out of all her children from the looks of it. The late bloomer from what he was told. and her grand sons he could tell they are fox demons by the way they acted. tamahome sighed and knew that he was going to either end up dead or something from these people.

"It's just like that fox face guy had said. Miaka is being targets but I am not. But why is that?" Asked kagome

Everyone shrugged maybe because she is the priestess of suzaku. Miaka stopped eating and looked worried .tamahome only smiled at how cute she looked just right then and there. he was still shaken from his man to man talk with her brothers. who happened to be gaging from the sweetness of the way the two of them acted. while kohoko had stars in her eyes knowing they are true love. draco decided to go back to the palace since they left with his grandfather. only death the kid and maka was there with their mother. as well the hikaru and karou and a engyption god name thoth who is tamaki father. And spirit kagome ex husband as well remained behind.

"Don't worry miaka. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise I wont leave your side and I think your mother would murder someone and the rest of your family as well." Said Tamahome

"Better not well kick you ass she is my step child as well and you would not want to be on the wrong side of a god. Spirit is even worst than me.." Said thoth

a group of the towns people rushed in to find tamahome to warn him that there was bandits outside the gates, while the new commer's didnt know how tamahome acted around when it came to money. so it means that he was going to be basically having a money boner thats what mecilago and muramasa has called it when they saw it for the first time. nuriko was still happy that he had his sister back. while kagome smirked knowing they are going to be getting a real treat for this one. while thoth had a arm over her shoulder so no men was going to hit on her. he promised hotohori to take care of her.

"Tamahome. A group of bandits are at the west gates,"

Tamahome had money symbols in his eyes and had that look on his face that there was money to be made,. When he realized that he was being watched by everyone he didn't even change the way he looked. it seemed he was amuseing them he coughed into his hand knowing he was showing a side that he didn't want miaka brother to see. but at the moment he didn't care and if he didn't like him he can kiss his poor smelly ass. no wonder why they say money boner when it came down to him getting money and making it.. they learn something new everyday it seemed. People can get a boner from money.

"Yay! Money making time! Yippi! Oh nuriko the with the rest of you take care of miaka for while so daddy can bring home the bacon." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome left skipping out the door singing money. While everyone either sweat dropped or wondered if he had some mental issue. While nuriko and kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance at the moron, while some of them was laughing their asses off from what they had just seen. some of them even shook their heads at the moron that they knew as tamahome now. hikaru and karou leaned their heads on their hands and grumbled about the man needed a new brain. And something else no one else heard while they left to go and sleep in the capsule house they have set up. While miaka sighed and knew this was something that would never change with tamahome. While she ate some more of her food.

"Is money all that moron cares for. If you save a village or anyone you don't have to charge people for it." Growled kahoko

kagome only patted her daughter back knowing that she didn't understand tamahome yet. Then again that's the ways she thought when she and tamahome had first met. Well other than he was a pervert. and has a boner for money when he wanted to make it. plus they didn't even know the reason why he wanted to make money all of the time. but they are going to stalk him to find out what he was making money for. they just wanted to see if he was making it for some secret wife and children. like this places version of child support or something like that came to all of their minds when they thought about it..

"I'm sorry you got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides what wrong about making some money while doing so."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Miaka was wondering why he wanted money so much, kagome and some of the others went to their rooms or the house to go and get some shut eye so they can go and play the stalking game tomorrow since they have a feeling that tamahome would be leaving early enough to see who ever the money is for. they just wanted to see if it was some secret wife or lover that would funny if he had a secret gay lover somewhere. but they knew it had to be something more than they even knew,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Miaka woke up to find it to be morning not even sure what time it was. She noticed that the wizard tents was gone and some of their group as well. only her brother and a few others are here. Miaka dug our a flash light and crept over to nuriko sleeping form. He was snoring loadly his hand was down his pants as if he was sleeping with his hand around his dick or had this feeling that the others are stalking tamahome and doing something fun with out them. and that would suck badly if they are.

"Poke, poke nuriko. Poke poke." whispered miaka

Nuriko only gave her the finger and farted loudly and went back to sleep miaka sighed nuriko was a pain in the ass to wake up,. While the others who where there watched from their spots even two four of them where vampires who was just reading. She held a eye lid open and smirked evilly she turned the led flash light on in nuriko eye even though he would end up killing her for what she was doing. but it was worth doing it to insult him and blind him with a birght light to wake his drag queen ass up from his masterbating ass sleep.

" **WAKE UP YOU FAT LAZY UGLY OLD COW QUEEN!"** Screamed Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"** Yelled Nurko

Nuriko stopped strangling miaka when he noticed that it was only him and miaka and four of the vampires and a few others. keisuke sighed and saved his sister by yanking the drag queen off his sister. he even slapped his sister in the back of the head for doing that to nuriko even though how funny it was. but he didn't need his sister being strangled. nuriko wondered where her mother and the others went off to. he had this feeling that they are playing the stalking game with tamahome with out him and that aint cool in his books he wanted to play to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and the others_

kagome along with the others was playing the stalking game with tamahome to see what he was doing sneaking away so early not even thinking that there was no one awake to even notice that he was going somewhere. kagome had her twin grandkit's to do this one they had death eater robes on and when the target was in view they pounce and make him scard for his life thinking someone was going to kill his ass. the best thing to use the death eater robes since they give that fear on them.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome

Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of two bodies with masked. He pissed himself from fear when they scarred him. When they removed their masked it revieled hikaru and karou kagome's twin grandkit;s they are going to be the death of him, a group laughing people was rolling out of the bushes. why in the world did he not even notice that he was being fallowed. he grumbled he was always peoples amusement it seemed. as they continued to freaking laugh at what had happened he swore that everyone was still in bed. now they will know how poor he was when they see his family and meet them. they would think differently of him once they see his home.

 **"OH MY MERLIN! THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE IT WAS PRICELESS!" L** aughed rangiku

Tamahome was cleaned up by magic from hermione she only snickered about the whole issue it was funny. But then again tamahome was fun to pick on so what the hell if he joined in as they started to fallow him to where ever he was seemed they are not going to be leaving him alone and was going to be fallowing him to where he was going. he just hoped if that what they are doing and wont judge him badly since he was well poor that is. even though he knew they were born into families that has money. but he for one was not use to the whole rich person life style..

"So why are you up so early?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

"I should ask you all the same thing." Said Tamahome

Everyone either smirked or face palmed from what he had just asked. It seemed that he was avoiding something and they where going to find out what he didn't want no one to hear or see. they are just used to being awake at this time of day from their training they always had to do with their family to become stronger and school as well. kagome was well used to it from all her battles and whatever else she had to do other than her training in her life and as well raising her children well before they had to be sent away for their safety. and hikaru and karou was also close to her since she was their grandmother..

"But we asked you first and you just countered with another question." Said angelique

"I'm just going to visit some people." Said Tamahome

orihime eyes sparkled some of his friends maybe his family. She wanted to play with his mind a little more even though he didn't realize that they where entering some village. oh this was going to be fun. since he was so easy to screw with. but then again she was only doing this out of fun and nothing more than that. as she skipped up to his side and pushed one of her young prince's back so she had her chance at him for screwing with him mind something that became a sport to them all.

"Ooooo really? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps? Ooooh your in serius trouble since mommy is here." Chirped orihime

yumichika smirked his wife was funny when she wanted to be. plus they called it the tamahome mind screwing around sport. it was something they all seemed to enjoy since he was soooo easy to be able to screw around with. szayel who was with his wife and mate maka who is kagome daughter. he loved her that is all she needed to know and they are meant to be so she had nothing to say back to that. except when spirit had a fit but he finally gotten over it after he got to know szayel.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tamahome

"Are you serius? Don't flatter yourself tama-kins. As if we would really consider the possibility that you even have any experience with any girls wait other than nuriko when we all thought he was a girl never mind on that. and be lucky my daughter even has a thing for you.." Said kagome flately

kagome flashed him a mischievous look before the all walked ahead of the. They where already in a village and the people where starting to star at them all once again. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after all reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of the town a small little girl running out of the house that looked like it had seen much better days. they wondered who in the hell lived here. but then their thoughts are answered when they heard little kids and wondered if they are his kids or his younger siblings..

"Big brother your home!"

The little girl launched herself towards tamahome. And hugged him around his neck. The girl wore a worn out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile. kagome and the others watched as three more children rushing out of the dilapidated house to meet tamahome. They were still so young and it made some of them wonder how they even managed kagome used the spell that she make. she added money un the pouch that tamahome had and used a spell that made it light so he wouldn't even know. she knew they would need to use the money so that is why she did what she did. plus she could have her mother make a house for them better than this place they are living in. and maybe asign a house elf as well to them to keep them busy and happy.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome carried yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They all smiled brightly to tamahome while the others watched on with smiled on their faces. They where happy to see he loved his family. kagome and maka her husband and mate szayel was already thinking of something for a new home for the new adopted family into their lives, plus all the things they would need in it like potions and toys and everything else that they would need for a everyday use. and a house elf to make their meals and other stuff as well so they would be able to live a normal life.

"Yes we have been big brother! We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father as well!"

"How his father?" Asked Tamahome

Their moods changed making the other wondered what is going on with his father and what was wrong with their was going to take a look at him when she gets inside of the house. while the others wondered what is wrong with tamahome father and wondered if they are able to do anything to help him with whatever illness that he has. or maybe they could do test to see if they are able to get him the proper care that the man who is tamahome father needs and get better to care for his family. even though kagome was planning to make sure they would never want for nothing. but she had to plan this one out when they bring the new home to them. since they are now family to her and the others.

"Father is still ill. Come he would want to see you." Said Chuei

"Wow big brothers is these pretty ladies your wives? And make a lot and a lot of babies with?" Asked Gyokuran

kagome and her one daughter as the other females who was with them blushed deeply from what the little girl had just asked even her friends did as well. the males only grumbled from what that little kid had just said. but then again nanmi was going to solve this little problem. since they are no way shape or form tamahome wife. plus he was not their type for one. and miaka will be the only female that they knew of that even wanted him like that. kagome was wondering how they learned such things like that, but then again look who their brother is and that is the reason why they thinked the way they do.

"Nope little one. I'm just his friend. while the rest of us are his friends. the wife to be is back where we left her sleeping who happened to be my sister." Said nanami

Everyone introduced each other while tamahome blushed deeply wishing he could have one night with bkagome she made such beautiful children. tamaki and draco was beautiful as males. But then again that was wishful thinking to have that granted for him to have one night with her, hell he would be thankful if that even came true. but he shook that mental thought away since he was being looked at. and he had a feeling that they knew what he was thinking about. but his younger brother was the one who broke the ice mudering glares.

"I knew that was too good to be true. My big brother cant possibly be with someone as pretty as you ladies are. Hes just too hopesless and for the longest time we thought he was gay." Said Chuei

Chuei was bonked in the head from tamahome who as blushing like crazy. While he was being laughed at by his friends, his little brother had to go off and say something like that. While maka went over and rubbed the poor boys after she maka chopped tamahome in the head for that stupid move. he was face first on the blood spirting out of his head. while some of them are laughing their assess off maka was ever her mothers daughter. While tamahome ha tears in his eyes. Lucky miaka was he normal child in all of this and never got a ounce of her mother in her. So hell yeah he was happy on that part as much.

"Don't worry. I shall tell him not to hit you anymore." Chirped maka

"But big brother don't listen to no one."

"Oh he listens to me don't you tamahome." Said kahoko

Tamahome shivered from the fear he felt. While the kids watched her in awe the first female and person who can make their brother listen to what he was told to do. It was a cold day in hell it seemed. As they all fallowed tamahome into his cozy home and made it larger with magic, kagome stopped at the sight of tamahome father. The man was looking worse for wear and he was quit thin he didn't even have the strength to get to. Tamahome was kneeling next to his father. She wondered what is wrong with him and if there was something she was able to help out to help him. and maybe cure him if she knew any thing of what his illness is. So this was something she was willing to do. Plus they are family to her now. And she was going to make sure the family is well taken care of. But for now she needed to wait till tamahome was done talking to the man and then she was able to do something or think of something or do some form of test to help him.

"Hello father how have you been?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm fine my son. It's so good to see you home. Your always out on some business and we rarely get to see you."

Tamahome father coughed again. While tamahome was struggling to hard to keep a fake smile on his face not to alarm anyone. But inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide for his family and a better life. He loved them all to much but love never pay the bills. tamahome didnt even know that the others was watching him with sadness as if they felt bad for him. his father eyes landed on kagome and had stars in his eyes. Tamahome wondered if she would be able to help his father and see what is wrong with him. but then again she needed to run some form of test. And he knew and hoped she would be able to help him. but for now only time would be able to tell on what she was able to do for his father.

"And who is that lovely lady next to you? Don't tell me that you brought your old dad a gift home, my son I could die and go to heaven."

kagome i giggled and blushed deeply he reminded her of master yamamoto or shunsui even miroku, who is back with his mate who happened to be her grandmother. But she had to think it was more than a adopted one at this. but he needed the help that she will be giving him and his family. now she understood why tamahome had a money boner all of the time since he earns it for his family. now she understood completely since she would do the same thing for her family. But she is going to see what she was able to do for him. and see if she was able to help him and cure him. well maybe to see if she was able to do it.

"I'm kagome,. Im a friend of your son. May I ask what I can do to make you a little more comfortable I have given you some potions that are labeled that could help you more." Said kagome

They were all shocked at her words and gesture. They were but poor and of no status why would such a girl and the others like themselves bow to them as a sign of respect. The old man couched and patted her hand.. plus they could tell she was not like them where the money is involved. they could tell that she lived a life of money and given everything. plus they also was able ot tell she was royalty but they dont know what sort of royalty that she was. even though the didnt even know that she was their empress. And she was willing to help them. And she and her family who you can tell they are higher up in the world. And they knew that they are not heartless people as well so this might be something good for them. And maybe finally get the proper help they always needed.

"That is not necessary my lady."

Kagome only nodded and made her way around the house she fixed up some of the places and looked into the room where they prepared their food it seemed she and some of the others was already planning something for a new home for them. maka was doing plans on her small computer so they could had then over to help her mother out with this. While kagome was running all sort of test and taking blood and so on. She was magically sending thing to the palace to make sure they are going to be properly tested and see if they could make something to get them by until they find some sort of a cure for the poor sick man. Kagome just watched the interation between tamahome and his father. they all could tell that they are one loving family. and tamahome seemed to love them greatly but then again he has given alot of stuff to support them.

"How are you my son?"

"I brought home more money. And it seemed that there was more in here so kagome and the others must of did this. But it will be able to get you all by." Said Tamahome

Tamahomes father only smiled that girl was a saint and she didn't even know it. She tricked him son by giving him more money it seemed she accepted them as her family as well. hell he knew the others cared for him as a friend. but he never ever expected that they would do this for him. but he was grateful for the help. now he knew his family would have alot of money for a good while until the next time he has time to go and see them.

"Tamahome. I always appreciate your work but please why don't you go and make a life for yourself. ? chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?"

He coughed again, tamahome only smiled and patted chuei head affectionately. While maka watched the scene next to her mother. something she never knew was like with people like this. But then again her life wasn't easy as well being a princess and a father who cant seemed to keep it in his pants. and maybe has a gay raltionship with professor stien of all people. but then again they just made it a joke since how they acted around each other. But for now she knew this was something that his father needed to get off his chest. And it seemed that tamahome didn't want to listen to his father. And she was going to do something about that now. Since they are family to her and her family since her one daughter is tamahome soul mate. She woud provide for them and make sure they are living a good life.

"Father. Don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood up as was about to leave when yuiren clutched to his leg in a death grip. Everyone watched to touching and sad scene before them it was so sad that she didn't want her big brother to leave. the males in the room had to turn away from what they are watching since it was so heart warming and sad. tamahome knew his little sister was going to act like this when he had to leave. he just felt bad that they all had to watch her do this. even though he knew they are all chocked up on it. The poor little girl loves her brother. While kagome had tears in her eyes from the sight before her. She knew how this works with the times her children was like this with her. She smiled at the memory..

"Please don't go big brother." Cried Yuiren

Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly. As he smiled at her and whipped the tears away from her face he wanted to let her know her big brother was always going to be here. tamaki sniffled he couldn't help himself kids are something that touched his heart. and all off them in this room was feeling the affect of how the kid loved her elder brother. even though he knew kagome and him are the same way. they have always beem so close. But she loved all her children. And she wondered what is taking so long for her daughter miaka to show up and join the rest of them. And nuriko as well. It seemed they must of slept in or something since it is taking them so long to meet up with them..

"Don't worry yuiren next time I come back I bring you a doll." Said Tamahome

"But I don't want a new doll I want you big brother." Cried Yuiren

They all started to cry and rushed over to tamahome. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears and turned away from everyone. Some things never changed it seemed. kagome was sentimental when it comes to kids, misaki was dabbing at her eyes as well rei. this was just too much for them to watch. but their little moment bubble was poped when tamahome worried voice took them out of their depressing thoughts. As he was trying to get his sister to wake up. Kagome face paled and knew something has just happened to make tamahome act the way he was. And it was not a good thing. And it was lucky that they are here with him since they would be able to help as much as they could and hoped they could get the kid back to normal as much as they could, they needed the help and she and her family is going to give it to them. And tamahome will have to just accept that fact. He finally has people who is willing to help him and his family and give them a better life and live a better life and much much more they could give them..

"Yuiren… **YUIREN!"**

Kagome rushed over and picked the girl up in her arms, she cursed from how hot she was she need to act fast lucky enough that szayel had his potion kit with him. As he made his way over to the bed with her, she made hermione and szayel help her on this one. she had to get the kid back to a health. tamahome sighed kagome was so useful and he was never ever going to be able to repay her and the others for well they have done for him and his family. but he knew she knew how much he thanked her for all she had done. and he knew that she would never ever except something or none of the others. And they are not going to stop with the help. And he should be grateful for this. But then again he never ever thought nothing like this would happen so yeah he was happy that there was something good coming into his family life and he would be forever grateful to kagome and everyone else. He saw people stacking up food for his family and he didn't know what to thank..

"szayel I need the potions for the flu." Ordered kagome

kagome grabbed the ones and a few others as well to help with the had to massage her throat to get every last drop down so she would be able to get better quickly. Until miaka bursted through the window to see her mother was trying to help some little girl and.. while kagome and szayel sighed and knew that she was a royal and manors went out the window. Szayel sighed and patted her back to let her know it was ok. She will grow out of this sooner or later. She was just the late bloomer. While kagome nodded and got his message and sending dobby back to the palace to gather more things and potions and stuff.. maka groaned and wondered if her half sister t was never ever going to learn how to do things properly. but then again this was something that they knew that would never ever was going to happened.

"What going on?" Asked Miaka

Everyone ignored her as they waited for the potions to work while tamahome went over to miaka and wondered why she followed him as well cant he do anything anymore with out someone following him. he sighed she is her mothers daughter after all. But it didn't help the nerves that are already shot at this point in time. And he looked over to kagome and knew she was not in her proudest mother moment for her daughter. Kagome sighed and looked over to him and he shook his head. This was her daughter and hoped one day she would grow out of this stage. She was a late bloomer and she knew that was something that would take time to have her grow out of some things. But for now she was making sure things are going well for this little girl who is now family to them all. While dobby and another house elfs was helping stocking things and getting moment for them to spend and help out with.

"You….. what are you doing here? You all fallowed me as well didn't you?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko shrank back and hid behind grimmjow and kenpachi, while miaka tried to disappear into it like the fox faced man. Kagome sighed and wondered if her daughter finally lost it. She sighed and knew this was not the time for her to be thinkin in this. Szayel put a arm around her and let her know that her daughter is just a late bloomer and she will come out of this. But then again tamahome was not taking it so well. And felt for kagome since this was her daughter and he took note everyone was over and doing something else. Hell he didn't even take note that his home is being stocked up with things and his family was given money to live on. He didn't even take notice to the odd creature keep popping in and out.

"I'm still here." Whispered Miaka

 **"OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOUR LITTLE IDIOT!"** Yelled Tamahome

His other little sister tanked on his clothing and wanted to know the same question that her other sister had asked kagome and the other females. Miaka looked down to the little girl and thought she was cute. Everyone had to listen to this one since they are going to hear something rather amusing. even though it was the same question they had been asked. but it was funny this time around since it was directed to miaka and tamahome. Kagome face palmed and knew what was about to happened. And sadly served her daughter right for the stunts she has just pulled. She sighed and felt her head to start to pound.

"Is she your wife big brother and will make a lot of babies?"

Tamahome pit his hands up and denied it. Miaka was blushing brightly while everyone laughed their heads off about this. These two where the most funniest people they had ever watched. some of them had to hold onto someone. or they was holding on to a object in the room. or was rolling on the floor from how funny this was. while nuriko was making it even more amusing for what he was about to spew out of his mouth for revenge on how he was woken up rather rudely at the ass crack of dawn.

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone **ALLLL THE WAY.** They had make the maids and staff to replace so so many beds break and so many imprints in the walls and she is her mother.." Said Nuriko

Miakas brothers and mother stopped laughing and shot tamahome a glare while tamahome father nearly lost consciousness from what his son had done with a female atleast he is not gay. grimmjow was poking at tamahome father to see if he was still alive after hearing what nuriko had just spouted while he was snickering from what he had just said. but then again there was nothing better than to screw with tamahome since he was somewhat their bitch. Kagome just wanted to scare him a bit they could smell that he has not screwed her daughter. Miaka could not believe what nuriko just blurted out in front of her mother and brothers and sisters. How could he be so cruel to her. And tamahome poor father passed out from what he had heard his son do. While tamahome pissed himself out of fear.

"Don't joke like that around him with such a straight face he will believe you and so will her brother." Whispered Tamahome

Miaka went out to gather some water for tamahome family knowing with the kuto raids they would be here so she better follow her if she was needed since everyone here will be able to protect the family. Kagome sighed and knew she would have to go with her daughter knowing that the girl would get herself killed one of these days if she was alone. but her luck is that she had her to come along and save her sweet sorry ass. Tamahome was talking to everyone who was not becoming close to him as well. But for now he knew that is family is being taken care of for the first time he was not needed to make money. His family is being cared for by his new family in which he started to call them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome and miaka reached the stream they started to talk about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the suzaku universe of the four gods. Something caught kagome's eye. she wondered if it was that pervert who they met well kidnapped. she was still trying to figure out where she knew that power that he had. maybe he was the suzaku warrior they are looking for. well one of them. and she also have this feeling jer other soul mate was one of the suzaku warriors as well. she just didnt know that just yet. as kagome continued to read what was on the scroll before them..

"It says monk and the other says mask." Said kagome

"Hmmm you think that it has to do with the fox face man?" Asked Miaka

Kagome never had a chance to reply because there was a scythe that hit the ground where miaka once was. Miaka was in shock but she made sure she listen to her mother and not move a inch as she went into for and attack affectivlly killing one of the assassins. But the other one disappeared when two hands out of the hat shot a spell at him. Miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock. The hat on her back floated to the ground and a man slowly rose from the hat.

"Your that guy! Mr. fox face!" Shouted Miaka

Miaka name calling ceased when she saw the sad look on the monks face. While kagome slapped her in the back of the head for being rude to the monk. But then again she did want to slap him but that was for another time. but for good measures she punched him in the face for him and his wondering hands. she knew putting his hands on her boobs was his doing and now out of him saving their asses. Miaka sighed that was her mother for you. She was one to make sure that you get what you got when you are being a pervert even though uncle miroku and a few others has not figured it out to not do stuff like this.

"You priestess of suzaku have responsibilities as a priestess and that you cant keep running away from the. This is no joking matter. You know you are responsible for your own actions. We cant have the priestess who don't know anything. No da. People will suffer on your accound if you don't do your job well,."

kagome was about to tell this man off but she heard screams from tamahomes house. She flashed out of the way to go back to the house to save them all from the assassin that was sent for her daughter. she had to go and save them. she should have killed that assassin before letting him go. but noooooo she had to stop because of the pevert came out of the hat that seemed to have been around miaka neck the whole time. dende knows what the little pervert had been watchng.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she seen her children along with tamahome father and sibling along with her friends and family dangling from some sort of wire ribbon this shall be easy to take down. this was not something you never ever do was fuck with what was hers. no one fucks with her chidlren and grandchildren and family and gets away with it. so she was going to murder this little shit from kuto painfully. and that is a promise that they are going to suffer from what she was going to do to them. and she was going to kick thoth ass if he dont stop getting turned on by her anger. And bad enough they are trying to kill of her one daughter. So they are alreadly on her list to kill them all off. But those thoughts are for a later time it was time to save her family lives.

"kagome look out!" Shouted thoth

Thoth was clutching his son tamaki to his chest since he was shacking in fear. Just in time to kagome ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin stomach. The man in black stumbled away from kagome clutching his aching stomach he had to admit she was stronger than she looked, but he knew that he was ordered to kill anything that is connected to the suzaku no miko. and this little bitch was one of them that conencted ot the suzaku bitch. thoth struggled against spirit since they are clung together. he had feelings for the mans ex wife. while spirit who still had feeling for his ex wife.

"You little fool. Do you want to condemn everyone in here to death. Priestess of the shikon? Or should I sad empress of all of konan?"

"You do not know who you are dealing with now do you." Hissed kagome

kagome was about to attack until the masked monk casted a spell revealing the mark on his knee showing he was a suzaku warrior. While kagome used the big bang attack with demonic powers to kill the assassin while the monk let everyone go. but now she knew where she felt that power from before. she was a suzaki warrior that is why it felt so familiar to her. so now they had another suzaku warrior that is a monk and a pervert as well. so this was going to be fun when he meets the other perverts that they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The kids where chatting with each other while played with the things kagome transfigured for them, while they all sat down at a table in the wizards tent so they all could talk about who and what this guy was. while maka was playing with tamahome siblings. and szayel was making sure tamahome father was ok and giving him some potions to help him out. plus as well run test and get blood samples to see what the man has. As they gave him a few potions to help him out with what he was feeling. It was the best they could do until they find out what he has and what they could give him to help his illness. But then again he has genius on his side and he was going to be getting the best help out there.

"So what do they call you?" Asked appollon

"I'm Chichiri. And you have a good eye to see through me. No da." Chirped Chichiri

Tamahome and hades junor helped tamahome father back to his bed and covered his up szayel would be able to do his job alot more better..after he was done doing that leaving him to the hands of szayel. he sat down and join in on the conversation about what chichiri knew about what was going on in kuto. not even knowing that they had a pristess as well. but they didn't know she had not decided yet. But chichiri knew that kuto screwed up when they wanted to kill off kagomes daughter who happened to be the priestess of suzaku. He knew that kuto is not going to survive if they keep going the way they are. But she was going to play with them until she kew the time was right to kill them all off.

"While I was travelling I heard that kuto receive news of the miko and the shikon miko were found in konan. They seemed to be after their own priestess and want the shikon miko for themselves. There were also rumors about getting you on their side as well. So I would watch out if I where you. No da." Said Chichiri

Kagome snorted she would rather die than join the side of evil. she lost track on how many beings and others who has tried to make her to go over to the dark side of the force. and she new they would end up killing her since she would never ever turn to the dark side of the force.. Even though she did it as a spy but that was for the greater good and that's it. She would never do it willingly plus then again these people would be all dead if they tried. And they are already pissing her off since they are out to murder her fucking daughter. And that don't sit well with her. But she was going to fuck with them until she planned something out to kill them all for the bullshit they are trying to pull.

"Either way they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill my fucking daughter." Snapped kagome

"They probably want her dead she is the priestess of suzaku and is the guardian of konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that konan and kuto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still. Waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now if they do find their priestess and manage to get rid of miaka. Then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer konan." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at each other lucky they were training the troops back at the palace, something they would not think of during in battle that konan is going to be the most powerful capital in the world. but the thing is how would they end up getting a priestess since they would be to be transported do have this sick feeling that there was something bad that is about to go then again there was something else the missing yui, and with that girl the way she is it was not going to be a very good thing. She was not going to be a good sign if she was a priestess for them. And then again she was already on the boarder of crazy. She was jealous of her best friend on who her mother is and wished kagome was her mother. So there was a point to the breaking point when it came down to stuff like this.

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? They come from where we come from." Said grimmjow

Miaka caught what he had just asked. And when kagome gave her daughter a look knowing what she was thinking. She is after all her daughter so what sort of a mother was she if she didn't know how her daughter thinked. Even though it gives her a headache here and there. But this is something they have to do. She called over chronos so they would be able to use him to get them out of the village. She knew this was not definitely good. and it wont end well either. because she had this feeling that tamahome was going to be involved somewhere.

"Yui." Gapsed miaka

Miaka fears where all confirmed. kagome and her shared a look she had to think of something quick they had to hurry over to kuto and fast if this was where yui was this is not good at all. she gave a pointed look to the others to make sure to not say a word until they knew it was the right time., leader and friend is about to do and knew that this was not going to turn out well. The girl is like a daughter to her so she would try to save her the best she was able to do so. But she didn't know what she is about to walk into. So she was going to try and do her best and get this save mission a go. Plus she would do this for her daughter and someone who is like her daughter. But she would talk one day about blood adopting yui as her own daughter to give her a much better life.

"Guys miaka wants to get some fresh air and so do I." said kagome

Kagome dragged her daughter out of the capsule house and jumped on the back of the transformed chrono and took off to where they knew they shouldn't go but the needed to know while miaka thought to herself and prayed that yui was safe. she petted chrono to let him know she was thankful to what he was doing. even though that this was alot for him to do for her. even though he was doing this for kagome . but she just hopped tamahome would not fallow for his own safety and for his family safety as well.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of suzaku and prayed for the safety of his kagome and miaka and as well as the others. His step daughter was somethinghe worried over. And he worried over all his step children and grandchildren.. He had been doing well in his training with his father in law and mother in law he gotten along well with everyone even with his step kids who stayed with him. but he couldnt help but worry about his wife. as he kneeled down before the golden statue with the shikon jewel on its forehead. he knew that sesshomaru and the others understood what he was feeling right now.

 _"Suzaku. Lord of our proud land. Please guide the priestess of suzaku and the the shikon miko your empress and the embodiment of you. For they alone will bring peace to konan. They anyone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori opened his eyes as he heard two explosion from out side knowing who did that one. It was either one of them did it this time. But that man can eat like their was no tomorrow, hell he nearly lost his hand from trying to reach for something that was in his eating range. he learned a hard lesson on that one. plus he knew for one thing you blow up one of their labs they get pissy. or one of their training rooms in which are rather interesting on the invention. but he sighed there go the bickering again and knew it was the in laws.

 **"YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled sesshomaru

 **"WHAT DID THE TWO OF YOU DO THIS TIME! OH MY MERLIN YOU TURNED CAIUS AND SESSHOMARU HAIR PINK! YOU TWO GO AND TURN IT BACK AT ONCE!"** yelled molly

Hotohori heard something then it went quiet he shook his head nothing gets boring around here no more. He felt at home once in his life but even so he wanted his kagome here with him to enjoy this with him. but all in all he was happy that the palace was so lively now. even though it would been funny to see the demon lord to have his hair pink. and caius as well that would have been really funny. he sighed and went back to what he was doing. even though he wished to see the pink haired king and lord.

 _"Miaka and my kagome is the only ones who can use suzaku power and save all of konan from destruction. But my angel however is valuable asset to her and if she falls under kuto command then we all are doomed. And I shall not live with out her. I doubt that I or miaka will be able to defeat kagome if that happens. Miaka would not be able to kill her own mother. Please suzaku protect them. Most of all my angel."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori left after he finished praying so he could get some paper work only to see vegeta being dragged away. While some of the others where fixing it with shook his head and wondered if his mistress was ok. he worried about here while being away from her. even though muramasa and mercilago was ordered to watch over the young master and mistress's that was here with him.. he saw hotohori kick the one spirits ass for being a stupid ass that he is. but mercilago even agreed with him on that one. but that is for another time when it came down to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and the others._

Tamahome was pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking so long. Some of them knew where she had gone off to but didn't want to say anything. Kagome was only doing this to protect miaka while they figured if yui was in kuto.. and he knew that chronos was not one to be in the power type. but he knew how to use his powers. but then again there is alot of stuff that he didnt know about chronos he was a complete mystery when it came down to him.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome slammed his fist on the table making some of them look up from their books. Tamahome looked at all of them and wondered if they knew wher they had gone and if they did why didn't they speak up, szayel arched a brow at the man who is basically their bitch. they knew that kagome wanted them to wait a while before saying something. since she had this feeling that something was about to go down that is not going to be a good thing. they didn't even take notice that hikaru and karou along with tamaki, and spirit and thoth was missing just yet. while tamahome growled in annoyance.

"They should be back by now." Said Tamahome

Nuriko eyes lit up from something that she thought of. She remembered miaka gasping out a name before kagome made up that she was taking them out for some fresh air but then again it could be worst. and they took chronos since he was able to transform into a large cat. so they are flying somewhere. and they didnt even take notice that a few of them are missing since they cant turn into something that wont even be notice. while tamahome slammed his hand on the table and wondere if anyone took notice of something or what was said. while nuriko was thinking then he snapped his fingers.

"Didn't they mention a name before. What was it I think it was yui"? Asked Nuriko

Tamahome looked over and had to think back when they all first met. There was another girl there with them well he thought It was more or less a guy in girl clothing by the way she looked. he wondered why she would be the one that they would go after. and he sure as hell hoped it wasnt. that girl was creepy and had this weird look about her. but then again he felt this shiver down his spin thinking it was real that she was here. She was something he never ever wanted to cross paths with again. She was a bit on the unstable side and weird. And the odd thing is she was not registered as a woman to him she looked like a freaking dude. And he knew kagome thought of the girl as one of her own. But there was something about her that needed some form of help and help is what she needed.

"Yui is miaka kagome thinks of her as one of her own." Said Tamahome

Chichiri thought of something that could help them figure out what miaka got her mother and chronos to do with her. But then again yui is her best bet to get her into the capital to save the girl from the seiryuu. since there is something around that the general that is the ass buddy of the emperor is obsessed with the shikon miko and had been waiting for her to arrive. he sighed and hoped that was just a rumor and something that someone was making up. becuase for one thing knowing with kagome that the general will never ever survive her anger.

"Maybe miaka found a connection. No da. We were talking about the kuto priestess when she mentioned it". Said Chichiri

Tamahome eyes went wide from what chichiri had just said. kagome and chronos was walking into a trap and miaka was dragging her mother down into it. He stood up immediately he had to go and stop them before it was to late. and he had a feeling not only her father and mother would be in line to kill him if anything ever happened to kagome in a enemy capital. so he needed to go and stop them before anything happened to either of them. And he knew she would do anything for her daughter. And this is not the thing he wanted to see happened to her. Miaka was not being very smart about dragging her mother into something like this. Oh how he wanted to smack her in the back of the head to get her mother to do something like this. He needed to go and stop her before it was to if kagome blows up kuto wont be a bad thing.

"I know where Miaka was taking kagome and chrono. Nuriko and the rest of you stay with my family." Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome took off not even caring what nuriko and the others had to say. ikkaku slammed his hands on the table this was his friend and he was stuck watching his family then again it might be a good idea. he wanted to rip who ever head off if they even harm her head he would make sure his ass was no longer a virgin with one of the swords when he gets ahold of him.. and he will make sure they would end up dying very painfully. since he knew their father would want in on that one. But he knew that miaka has pulled this for a reason but he didn't like it and none of the rest of them either. But then again he knew that a few more of them are following them since he saw them take off.

"What the hell are you just going to leave us here?" Asked Nuriko

"Speak for yourselves, no da." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked over to see chichiri disappear into his hat and it floated out the door. They all flipped him the bird as well as tamahome for them leaving them like this they wanted to help as well. appollon and some of the others really really wanted to kicked that perverted monk suzaku warrior ass for stiffing them like this. loki sighed and picked a book that was laying around and wiated for tamahome to return. Tamahome better knock some sense into miaka for taking off like this. She should of known better to not go somewhere un prepared and dragged their mother into it. It was not going to be a pretty sight since they all know yui well enough. If this place is what they hear of this girl could have her brain to be brain washed from them to make her do what they wanted her to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and kagome_

Miaka and kagome made their way over to the bridge they didn't even know where the hell they were had this feeling that they are being fallowed. but she sighed and shook that thought from her mind. Miaka made her way over to a old man to see if they could be able to get some directions. kagome wondered if it was the brightest idea to send her sword spirits back with draco. but then again there was not much she was able to do about it right now. plus he would protect her heirs with his life if anything ever happened to her. She needed to make sure she protect her daughter who was with her with her life. And she felt like she was being followed from a few people. She sighed and hoped it was not who she thinked it was. But for now she needed to find some way to keep miaka to understand what they are going to be walking into.

"Excuse us. But can you point us in the direction of kuto?" Asked Miaka

Kagome trailed behind her while thinking her daughter thought this over. Since they are about to go into a land is not friendly to their own. And she knew that she would do anything to protect her daughter. But she knew that her daughter would not stop until she finished finding where yui is. But the sick feeling of doing this is not helping her think straight. She had a feeling that this was going to end badly. And she knew when feelings like this build up in her is never ever a good thing when they do come about. And she is normally correct on things like this. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end they would find themselves in kuto. They thanked the man and they set off in haste.

"Miaka tell me why we're in such a hurry again?" Asked kagome

kagome was trying to keep up with miaka. she had a feeling this was about tamahome and his family. But she knew that they would have help since she called dobby to stay with them so they wouldn't have to do much. plus she knew that the others others had a feel on how everything seemed to work now. and they would be able to help tamahome family until they are done with this. but she cant shake this feeling that they are being fallowed. but that was just her mind thinking like that going into enemy territory. Even though she was happy that her mother was coming along with her. But then again she knew this was something she must do. Unless she would not know if yui was safe or not. While miaka stopped and knew that she had to let her mother know why she was going about this the way she was.

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Whispered Miaka

"What in the name of merlin's balls are you talking about daughter of mine?" Asked kagome

Miaka sighed and had to think back on what chichiri had warned them about. She never wanted to have that happened to the people she loved. She dealt with death all her life with the way her family and friends are like. but she knew there was something between her and tamahome. but she just didnt understand what it was. she just needed to keep them safe that is all she needed to do. while kagome sighed and knew how her daughter was feeling with protecting the ones she loves. she was growing up a tad bit from what she was seeing so far.. and she will protect her daughter from this horror she was about to walk into. And she didn't know if she was ready but she was going to have to be ready for what she was about to face in this land they are going into.

"Remember what chichiri told me? He said that innocent people will die on my account if I and not careful. I don't want tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I cant let him die. He has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Said Miaka

Miaka was already starting to tear up but kagome grabbed her hand and smiled she understood what her daughter was feeling though she knew that they are meant to be. She feels like that everyday but this was something they are used to. kagome wondered why she cant get the feeling that they are being followed. she shook her head and had this feeling that tamahome must of found out by now what they are doing. and she knew that he would be coming to find them sooner or later. and she knew that her daughter would not give up until she goes to kuto that she understood to a point.

"All right pup. If this what you want then we shall go." Chirped kagome

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. kagome stopped abruptly. while she handed over chrono to Miaka, she looked at her daughter and knew she would not listen to a word she ordered her to do. while kagome eyes started darting around as if there was something in the woods that is going to attack them. miaka knew that her mouther gets like this when there is something dangerous or something that felt dangerous around. she had this feeling that they are being followed and wondered if kagome took notice of that as well. she sighed and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong mama why are you going on the defense for?" Asked Miaka

"Shush. And stay right where you are pup." Ordered kagome

Miaka did what she was told and that's when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a huge bolder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and the looked yummy to it. but one thing she felt and never told miaka that tamahome was on his way. she felt him a little while back and she knew he was not happy with what miaka was doing. and he should know her by now that she would not give up until she knows and sees the truth for herself. and that means going into kuto so she knew that he would be there soon and myabe just maybe knocked some sense into her mother.

"Miaka move right now!" Ordered kagome

Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at they tiger in horror. Her mother was ordering her to move but miaka remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as it was about to sink into miaka. kagome jumped by using flash step in and pushed her daughter out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. kagome glared at her daughter who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills. the girl was going to get herself killed one these days. or have her killed while protecting her sorry ass. even though she was her cousin that doesnt mean that she was going to let her get murdered.

"When I tell you to move you move goddammit!" Hissed kagome

Miaka only nodded kagome let her own inner darkness and anger out. She was taken a back by her mothers tone and knew her mother was not happy with her right now. she knew that kagome should of took her sword spirits with her. the tiger pinned her to the ground and was going to eat her for dinner it seemed. while miaka gulped down in fear for her mother who was trying her best to protect her and get her to move from the danger. she had this sinking feeling that her mother was playing with the beast. and then again she wondered if she was hiding something that she didnt know just yet.

"Daaaaaaaammmn your breath smells like ass." Hissed kagome

kagome's eyes went wide as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat. And was about to eat her for its lunch. She hoped and prayed that the tiger would have a stroke or something before it eats her..kagome herself hated spiders so hagrid basically lose a herd of them when she first came face to face with the mutant spider. and she was thinking about tossin her freaking daughter into their hallow ones of these days. unless she died before she even makes it to that point. that was when she felt someone familiar that finally came into the she had to say he was good for something even though she was being strangled to death.

 **"DUCK!"**

kagome ducked her head and she felt the tigers weight kicked off of her. Kagome inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed its been a long time when someone or something tired to chock her. Miaka gasped as tamahome stood in front of the tiger. He sent a challenging look at the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as tamahome glared at the offending animal. The tiger seeing that he was outnumbered went away. Tamahome looked at miaka and was relieved to see her all that kagome was on the ground from being strangled from the tiger.

"Hey Tama- kin's help me up here?" Asked kagome

Tamahome looked down to see kagome coughing. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand as he kissed her hand to let her know he was sorry. but the dark look she sent him was showing her anger. While she took in a huge breath to help her breath. While she looked down at herself.. she swatted him away since this sort of thing annoyed her to no ends. as she looked down at her outfit and knew she didn't have the capsule case with her extra clothing so she would have to use her daughters clothing for the time being.. she knew that it was going to be rather short on her when she put it on. but it was the best she could do for the time being. She thought this whole idea the last minute for her daughter so this is what she has to deal with. Even though she has put on way worst than a school uniform in which she has not put one on since her Hogwarts days.

"Oh this is just real great now I have to change my clothing.. and my trench coat and my favorite trip pants with pink chains and pink mesh shirt and tank top is messed up looks like I have to change into your extra uniform I haven't had a uniform for years, hey guys I'm gonna go and change for a while. Oh by the way daughter of mine please keep a eye on tamahome while I change. Or I will take a rusty carving knife and castrate him with out any pain meds along with making him into a female." Said kagome sweetly

kagome did her best impression of the toad queen they called her dumbridge. as she walked off to the bushed while tamahome wondered what she had just said. Miaka only blushed from what her mother had out right said with a straight face as well. while who ever was fallowing them was watching from their perch not wanting to be notice thank merlin for spells that can do that. she would do it to if he was going to be a pervert. shunsui and miroku and nnotra learned the hard way for peeping. now tamahome and miaka had the time so they could talk about what they needed to say to each other. even though miaka was going to pull a dick move that her twin uncles are known to do.

"What did she mean by a castrated boyfriend?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka sweat dropped and whispered in his ear what her mother had meant. miaka knew tamahome can be dumb when it came down to stuff like she was finished tamahome face drained from any color. He was wishing he didn't ask what her mother had meant, they stood there and fell into silence until miaka decided to break it. miaka sighed and not sure what she should tell him. while she petted chrono to calm her nerves. tamahome wanted to know why she is dragging her mother into something that she should not go into since who she is. and there is a lot of men out there who is obsessed with her by what chichiri had told him. and sadly he was one of them. along with chichiri along side of him.

"Umm hello." Said miaka

Miaka waved at tamahome timidly. She could tell that tamahome was very angry with her. But she did the only thing for his own good. But she had to know if yui was in kuto if she didn't she would always wonder. tamahome wondered why she just didn't ask for him to come along with them. he was protective over the both of them. yeah sure her mother was a deadly woman and was able to murder. but this was kuto and miaka in the priestess of suzaku. and they would want to keep mother for themselves since the shikon miko and use her power for their own gain and greed. And most of all do things to her mother she rather not think about. But then again she knew that obsession is a powerful thing and she knew that it could make men do things they should not do. But she needed her mother on this and she was going to risk her mother so she was able to have her by her side in all of this. Her siblings would be mad at her for even thinking this way…

"What the hell were you thinking?" Growled Tamahome

Miaka looked away know knowing he was pissed off at her. But she knew he would if they were found by him and knowing their luck one of the others where the ones to let him know where they were bowed her head in shame from tamahomes anger. kagome was around and watching them after she had gotten dressed even though if she bent over she would be showing off a bit. that is how short the skirt is of her daughters uniform for her is. while miaka was in a bubble only her and tamahome at this point in time. someone could come and attack they wouldnt even notice. Kagome smiled and knew her daughter was somewhat accepting the bond. But she just still didn't know what it was just yet.

"What would happen if I didn't show up? You and your would be tiger food by now and then shitted out by the tiger no one would've heard you scream." Growled Tamahome

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I can't endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line you would eventually loose it. I don't want that to happen… not you." Whispered Miaka

Miaka whispered the whole thing she was having a hard time for not even letting him come along with him. And now she had to push him away for his own good. Tamahome realized what she was trying to say. And hugged her to him from behind.. what miaka was doing was dumb to a point. tamahome would be able to help. but then again he didnt know much of this other place and how their warriors worked to other how he wished he was able to do this with kagome. but hell would frieze over if that ever was to happen. as he let her feel all the love he has for her. and how much worry that he had for her as well.. but this was risky even for her. He knew she was doing this for her daughter. And he admired that greatly. But it seemed that she was going to be the main course to the perverts in kouto he didn't want to see that to happen to her. But then again he knew she was a mother and she would do anything for her daughter to keep her safe and protect her.

"You idiot. I'm here to protect you. When you where gone for those three months I couldn't stop worrying about you of every second of every minute of everyday. It was only then I realized how I felt about you." Confessed Tamahome

kagome grumbled as she had the uniform on it was to short on her. But she had to deal with it since she left the capsule with her clothing in it. While she watched tamahome and her daughter and smiled from where she watched. She missed her hotohori and wished he was with her. she knew her other soul mate was around somewhere. but for now she had to send chrono back with tamahome to play it that they are going to wait for him. even though she cant get the feeling out of her mind that they are being followed by someone that is with their group. but then again it was just her worrying that making her feel this way.

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking chrono back with you. and have his check over by szayel he had hurt himself on the way here. and here give this to my one yumichika..." Pleaded kagome

Tamahome nodded and took the nekko from her. and kissed her hand again. but got slapped from even trying that again. as he took the silve bag that was handed to him. he didn't even know what was in it. but all he knew that he had to give it to maka since she was the only daughter there with them. Well beside miaka who is being watched by her mother right now. He knew there was something that miaka wanted was her mother. But she was going to be watched by her mother until he returned. And since the others are back at the palace.. When he was out of earshot. Kagome sighed turned to her daughter who looked at her and noticed how short her uniform was on her. even though the ones who are following them nodded to each other and was continued on their way in following them as well.

"We're on our own for now daughter of mine. so lets get going." Ordered kagome

Miaka only nodded and they made haste through the woods and just in time to see a full cart they looked at each other and shrugged and jumped on to it and thought about the first time they were in konan they road one of these things as they does off. kagome sighed and knew that hotohori will be worried about her. but she would be able to handle her own while she was on this mission. and wondered who in the world is following them. they felt familiar but they are shielding who they are so she didn't find out who they are following her and miaka to kuto, kagome sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance. And she knew this was for her daughter. She was not going to let her go somewhere she knew that wanted her pup dead alone. And she will fight and kill to make sure none of them harmed her. And they would learn to not even think of controlling her and making their pawn in all of their sick fucked up crap. And she knew tamahome was not going to be happy when he found out the dick move they have just pulled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

It was dark when tamahome had made it back, now she was searching through miaka horse for her food. handed chrono to szayel at what was going on. maka took what was given to her. she poped back to the palace since it must have been something that is special. while tamahome was searching for food on miaka horse and it seemed that he was played and he had this feeling that miaka made her mother feel bad for her to even do this. since miaka knew that her mother would do anything for was something good mothers do for their children and he knew that kagome is a wonderful mother and would do anything for her children. And miaka pretty much did what she knew to get her mother to come along on this one. And he fear that kagome would be harmed in this. and now he needed to go and make sure that she don't blow up kuto even though it might solve a lot of issues if she does.

"Damn it all to hell. There is no food on this horse." Growled Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide from what he had just figured out. He was just played by both of them. She lied to him to help miaka to go to kuto. He knew that kagome wouldn't do this willingly but she had to since it was miaka and she would do anything for her daughter. and do just about anything to protect her as well.. miaka was bascially making her own mother to go into a enemy area and that is not such a good thing with who her mother in. but kagome was deadly in her own right. even though kagome might end up blowing up the place if she was pissed off enough. but the bad thing is that she didn't have her sword spirit's with her he needed to go and find them soon because he needed to make sure kagome was not to do anything stupid. But he knew she was to smart for this. And if anything to happen to her daughter then it was something that he knew she would murder them all and make sure they all would pay.

"Damnit Nuriko I'm gonna head to kuto. You and everyone go back to konan and inform hotohori and everyone else what is going on." Ordered Tamahome

"And why are you going there?" Asked Nuriko

Tamahome had a feeling that kagome is only doing this to protect her daughter from is what her mother does to protect her child. And he knew there was going to be something that would go down. Plus with who kagome is it will be something that would be not good. He needed to go there and make sure she was going to be ok. And most of all miaka. And if yui is there it was not going to be a good thing. Because miaka would want to take yui with her. And if she does that then things would not go over well since yui is supposed to be their priestess. While nuriko was not sure what the hell was going on for the time being and hoped tamahome would be able to explain things to him and the others on what was the urgent matter to make them go and tell the others at the palace.

"Miaka somehow talked kagome into going to kuto to get yui back. Their heading there right now. I have to stop this before it turns out badly or maybe kagome might blow it up we would never know. She would do anything to keep her children safe we both know that." Said Tamahome

"Wait tamahome what about your family?" Asked yumichika

Tamahome stopped for a moment and had to think on how to reply he was going to open up to his new friends and nuriko for something that he never have done with other people before. plus he knew that one who had just asked him that would be able to set his ass on fire. since she was the death god has a temper. and he is protective like the other of kagome since kenpachi was a soul bonded uncle and he didn't want to mess with that man either he kinda creeped him out. but he knew he was a good person. and why does he have a feeling it is not only miaka and kagome was going to kuto right now.

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always came first. That's why I never had a girlfriend. But then miaka and kagome came into my life. I'm obsessed with kagome but miaka I feel love. They wormed their way deep into my heart like the rest of you have. And I don't want to lose her or kagome they are my life and so are the rest of you. but the two of them mean so much to me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome didn't why he just said that but he felt it was right. It was an explanation enough for them to understand. While chuei peeked through the doorway of the house. And made eye contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy only smiled brightly. he was behind ikkaku the other death god in the fight happy group, but he knew for a fact that he knew something that he didn't even know they seemed to be happy around everyone. Plus they have enough food and things and money to last them until they come back to give them more. So yes he was happy to know that they are going to be taken well care of. But for now he needed to get going before it was to late. He might have to kick some ass. But he would do it for fun. And he knew kagome would be doing the same thing as well. But more brutal and deadly since that is who she is when she fights.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back home big brother. Tell kagome that we want to play with her again sometime." Chirped Chuei

Chuei waved happily as tamahome left to go to stop miaka stupidity. While everyone left in a pop draco took nuriko with him as they all left to go back to the capital while dobby stayed with tamahome family. He just hoped kagome would be able to fight until he was able to get there to help her. He knew even for someone like her she had her own limits to a point. And he knew that she was going to fight until the very end to stop any sort of pain or death her family and children and grandchildren. And miaka was pretty much sending her mother into a world she was going to be beating the crap out of people. But for now he was going to try and think that things will be ok until he makes it to kuto to help kagome out in protecting miaka from herself and from the enemy from harming them. And maybe save the girl that they are saving there. But there was a feeling there was something going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and Miaka_

The man who drove the hay cart invited kagome and miaka into their home to have a meal and a place to crash for the night. while the ones who followed setted up camp for the night. While miaka ate away with joy while kagome sighed and sipped away at her tea. since she only ate something small as she took her pills that she was not able to feed for a while and not sparkle like a disco ball in the sun light she only had to take that one once every three needed to stay light on her feet just in case she needed to fight. plus she felt off with her boots and the school uniform that is way to short for her. but it was all she could do for a short notice. while she knew the man looked her up and down.

"May I have another please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple pink kimono giggled and took the bowl and refilled it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their home. kagome shook her head miaka was going to eat all their dinner. she made sure miaka used her manners so she didnt give them away for what they are. since they are about to go into a place they knew nothing about and well they are going ot have to be realy alert. but the feeling of being followed didnt go away. it seemed who ever it was stopped for the time being. Kagome laid her cup down to look at her daughter and wondered what she was going to say.

"Where are you heading to again?"

The kind man was only wondering while kagome was going to reply seeing that her daughter is in one of her moods she don't think on what she was about to spew out in front of people on a enemy boarder. It was something you must not do you never know if they are going to pull a dick move on you or not.. She placed her tea cup down and took a bite of her pork bun. so she was able out explain things and not be outted to the people on who they are. and then again they could be spied. she was a spy but she had to be careful being who she is. and miaka most of all since she was the priestess and that she was indeed the empress of konan and the shikon miko. yeah that would go really far and really well for them once they outted that one. she sighed and had to speak for her cousin and herself since they didnt need nothing screwed up before they hit kuto.

"We were on our way to kuto to see a friend of our's," said kagome

Kagome flinched at the white lie she had just said. I wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't the exact truth either. The man only nodded at what she had said he liked her eyes they were different. but she cant come out and say hey im the shikon no tama miko and top ot off the empress of konan and my daughter is the priestess of suzaku and herself is the embodiment of suzaku or any go for that matter. oh and top it off that they are not even human that would go over sooooo well. Plus explaining how miaka is her daughter that she looked her age. Oh yeah that would be fun and easy. While miaka sighed and knew her mother does her job well. But she understood why she out right lied to them and to save them both the trouble of telling anything. And to make sure they didn't pull a dick move on them,

"Who are you girls anyways?"

"My name is kagome and this is my sister miaka," chirped kagome

After miaka was done with her food they all left to go have a rest for the night. The couple seemed nice kagome even left a message for them if tamahome tried to come and search for them. plus she knew that he would have been able to find out what they are going to do by now. but then again she knew the others had gone back to the palace and inform the others what miaka and herself was doing. her father and spirit would be able to help hotohori to know she would be ok, but kagome knew that tamahome would not back away from this he would be coming either way. but she would let her daughter think what she wanted. But for now she was going to sleep as much as she could since she was going to need it tomorrow if she was going to be doing any sort of fighting once they get there. And she knew she was going to have to do fighting since where they are going.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Night had gone and passed morning came swiftly and kagome and miaka managed to get another ride from another kind merchant who was heading passed the kuto borders. After thinking the kind couple. They were off once again to find yui once again and kagome wanting some sort of coffee or energy drink from how early she had to get up this morning. When they finally dropped off they made their way to the gates of the capital. and then the feeling of being followed is back again. kagome sighed and knew that this was going to be a walk in the park since this place is a mega dump. She wondered if they even keep up with the work. It was horrid as if the emperor could care less what his capital looked like. And by the look of it he didn't give a fuck what he thought of it.. plus this place was a dump. dont they know how to care for their capitals..

"What if yui isn't here after all?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had a death grip on her mothers arm she sighed and wondered if she was going to chicken out before they even made it to the gates to get into the capital of kuto to even see if yui was here. she was trying to be brave like her mother. But it was kinda hard by the way this place looked. And it looked like a thought his place was a creepy creepy place and wanted to leave. hell kagome was a tad but creeped out but she hid it well. and she just hoped who ever was following them was going to turn and go back. while kagome sighed and knew her daughter was freaked out from the looks of the place. She seen worst. Hell naraku would call this place his home if he was alive. But then again she could be walking into a palace that has a emperor that was just like him. but with out being a half breed.

"Do you wish to give up and chicken out daughter of mine?" Asked kagome

Miaka head snapped up and shook it violently to tell her no that she wanted to finish this and find yui and go back him. Well kagome knew this was not going to be easy to get in. upon arriving at the gates they were blocked by a couple not so sexy solders. Their armor was mostly of blue and green while konan was mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind as she saw the guards. They looked really rough and rather rapey as well. kagome was going to put the family charm on to charm them, she hasn't done something like this in a long time. While miaka wondering what her mother was about to do. So she better to play along with anything her mother does since she was going to be getting them inside of the gates. Plus she never seen her mother put on the charm before. So it would be a rather interesting thing to watch her mother to do. She didn't know how to put on the brief family charm so she never wanted to try it before either.

"Well hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" purred kagome

kagome smiled up at them charmingly and winked. she basically dazzeled them it was something that the brief blood line had in them. plus she knew it was also known with demons but she didn't even need to have it since she was already looks like a goddess in her own she was using the empath power she had to enhance what she was doing. kagome can be cruel when she wanted to be. but this was to get them inside of the gates. while kagome wanted as the guards groaned and blush. She knew it worked everything. Hell she gave albus old as dust ass a boner for merlins sakes and that was enough said there. But then again this was something she was going to be doing to get past the gates and get into the palace. So she was hoping it would work for them to let them pass through.

"Nothing at all pretty lady. But we would l like to request you show us your passports."

Miaka eyes widen at the words they had just said, her mother had somehow managed to gain some sort of respect from them, then again she was using the family charm on them and their family had the charm to do having the power of a empath helps one hell of a lot. hell the had their hands over their dammed private parts. so kagome gave them a boner so she did something that was going to get them into the palace walls. hell kagome was even able to give a gayest man a freaking boner and dead men as well. this was kagome she can do anything when she put her mind to this was the way to go, and she did what she did best dazzle aways. So they are going to have to see if it would work or not.

"Passports. Let me go and check me and my sisters things." purred kagome

The guards only nodded and watched kagome's ass as she swayed over to miaka. as she leaned over slowly and wiggled her ass making it more sexy than she thinks that they went off in their uniforms by the sounds of groaning. as she started to rummaged through their things and discreetly whispered things into miaka ear she just hoped the stupid scatter brain will fallow along with her on this one. since she had them eating out for the palm of her hand and that is the way they needed out keep them. She knew her daughter knew she had to do something when things like this happened. So this was going to be a good learning thing for her daughter. While miaka smiled and knew her mother was going to be doing something to get them to believe them. But for now she was going to have to watch. Miaka only nodded slightly. Kagome pretended to look worried and had fake tears in her eyes to show that she was going to cry. Miaka knew her mother was good by not this good she even fooled her. plus she is a master spy. and spied with the best of the best as a double agent. plus she was bulma and the former evil queen daughter for the name of merlin. and as well when she had to protect the world when she was fighting agasint all the evil she had to do this as well. so she knew what she was doing well enough.

"Oh dear oh my! Oh it seemed those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do! What is the world coming to!" Cried kagome

kagome knew how to turn the water works on when it was needed it was something that her mother teached her when she was need of something in battle. and to get her father vegeta to forgive her. but then again vegeta always loved his only daughter so he was a forgiving father and as well his son.. Miaka rushed over and pretended to comforted her. She had to mentally snicker this was kinda fun. While kagome was smirking through her fake tears. plus she knew she passed that down to all of her heirs. But then again her daughter is doing rather well when it came down to the fact she got this off of her. And she has learned well and she felt so much motherly pride in her daughter right now.

"If only of there was still some people who could help us! Why would why!" Cired Miaka

Miaka turned to the bewildered guards having them wrapped around their fingers. Miaka was going to continue the lie and move thing along from where they were right now thinking they had them. plus she had a feeling that her mother was using some of her powers to mess with their emotions. but then again they just hoped they are stupid enough to believe what they are doing since it was something that came out of no where in a short notice. But then again they needed to make sure they would believe them they have to get yui out of this horrible place. It was a hell hole and a dump. Who in their right mind want to live here and want even be born here. But then again it was not their place to judge on what the people who live here wanted to do and be happy in where they lived.

"I'm sorry you see my sister here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to kuto so we could visit the grave of her departed child. But we where attack by a group of bandits and it seemed that they not only took all out money. But they manage to snatch out passports as well.! Oh the cruel! Cruel world!" Cried Miaka

Miaka tired to sob as well. But kagome was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. And she felt so much motherly pride in all of this for what her daughter was doing. plus she was doing a happy dance in her head. she wished muramsa and mercilago was there to witness this with them since they would get a kick out of this. The guards were loss and were about to let them pass but they saw the slight smile on miaka face and immediately seized them before could even walk through the gates. they even lost track of who ever was following them since they started to mask themselves more and more so they didnt even get noticed that they are following since they took notice that kagome was figuring it out..

"You dare lie to us!"

They pointed their spears at their throats. And demanded who they really are. But then they noticed something that could be of some used to them the way they where dressed. as they mostley was looking at kagome not miaka. she knew her appeal to men but they are not her type and she had two soul mates. so they better stop eye fucking her like they are unless they will have their eyes burned out for event hinking about what they are thinking. But now there was something interesting that they are thinking about. Thank the kami for the fact you are able to read a mind. While miaka looked over to her mother and wondered what she was thinking right now. But for the time being she was going to follow what her mother was going to do and see how it was going to work out well she knew her mother would kill if she needed to.

"Their clothing are really odd."

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu?"

Kagome just had a light bulb appear over her head for what she just thought of something that could get them in. and she is going to hell for even doing this. But this is for her daughter and yui. It is leaving a bad taste in her mouth to even do this. plus this was stupid enough to believe this. and she was going to out on who she really is so she might as well swallow her pride. and her daughter better be grateful for this since she was going out on a limb for her like she did with harry during the war. oh how her life was going to end in her daughter hands one of these days for all the shit she do for the girl. but then again she loved her children all of them and would do anything to protect them. even if that meant to give up her life..

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well trained. I am the shikon no tama miko and my daughter here is the priestess of seiryuu. Were going to the palace to pledge out allegence to the country but since you wont let us pass. We'll head over to konan." chirped kagome

bella was proudly announcing this plus miaka hoped that this planned work. as they started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her before they could even leave. This might get them a higher up rank in the military if they brought these two to the emperor. and wondered what the fuck is wrong now since they are stopping them. it was annoying as fuck she just gave them candy out of her hand since they now knew who she was does she have to transform to prove this or something, while miaka was thinking this might work. But for now she was going to watch her mother do the job. She knew she was the best in what she does. But she knew her mother would kill them if it meant that what needed to be done to get them inside. Plus she knew her mother was getting annoyed with them.

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?"

One of the soldiers pointed the spear at kagome's throat. but kagome did not flinch or show no fear she had far worst things pointed at her and stabbed into eyes sparkled her mother was awesome she was such a brave woman and her hero. This showed how brave her mother is. And now she was hoping she would be like her one of these days. So what is this going to do to her thinking to push feat into her. Suddenly before she could use impero the two monons were frozen in place. kagome shifted her eyes to see chichiri she sent him a wink to show him her he sent her a sad smile as if he knew who was following her and miaka. she smiled mentally she was able to rely on that pervert when the time came it seemed. plus it seemed he knew what he was doing.

"We can't move."

"Come on," ordered kagome

Miaka only nodded and fallowed her mother. They had not taken five steps away from their place when another group of solders were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher rank among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the mans bright blue eyes. Kagome felt the power coming from this man seemingly trying to push against her own. But she was not going to fall for this, she traced the source to the man with blue eyes. His face was half covered by a blue silk cloth an on his head was a a strange looking helmet. She could feel malice hate radiate off him and another one it was classified and sorrow and sadness and lonliness. She could feel this mans desperation and his sadness and pain under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seemed that he even masks his emotions from himself, kagome felt some sort of pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside of her. she hated having the power of a empath sometimes.

"g-general! Where frozen!"

kagome eye's snapped back to the strange man and know knew he was the head of all the military and causing her own lands trouble this was the dick who was trying to kill her lands. but she felt him study her since she was battling with his power against her own. Thinking the fool think he was able to pull a face one on her. she arched a brow at him to let him know what he was doing with his pushing power onto her. thinking it making him all big and bad. he had another thing coming to him it was not making him nothing in her books. But she was worried for her daughter safety and she knew people like this man would hide what he really is to get them to do what he wanted. She was not buying what he was showing on his face. While miaka clung to her mother to make her feel safe.

"By a simple spell how pathetic."

By the mere narrowing of his eyes the general had dispelled the magic and maganged to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri nearly fell out of the tree but knew he had to watch out from this man,. Kagome sighed and knew he was showing off to push fear into the soldiers. it was something the naraku and a lot of other evil bastards had done in the past. so she knew how to deal with this little bastard and make sure he was not going to show nothing to him. since he thinks he big shit sill. And he was not even impressing her from that little trick. Miaka knew her mother was getting annoyed and hiding it well. But for now she was not moving from her mothers side and making sure she was not leaving her side not once while being here. This man was creeping her the hell out.

"Now tell me who are these female's?"

"silver odd haired one claimed that she is the shikon no tama miko.. And who had a miscarrieage and who had been left by her husband while the other one Is her daughter here is the priestess of seiryuu."

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH ASS DICKLESS MORON!"** Growled kagome

kagome punched both of them these men are stupid for merlin sakes cant they tell when they were being lied to for fuck sakes. While the general watched with interest. and he had to say it was hot to see the small female to do this. and he sensed something about her he just didnt know what it was. And wished she was the grils that he was waiting for the girls he fell in love with from her stories. but he needed to be sure if she was the one who had been waiting for since he was a child. Miaka is here and she is her only child of hers was with her right now. Well that is what she hoped right now. She knew how some of her children and grand children love to follow her sometimes so she would not be shocked on if they did follow them here.

"I thought you where smarter than that. You filthy perverted creepy guards. But I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed I never had a miscarriage my husband never left me. And yes she is my daughter! Grow a fucking brain!" Hissed kagome

Kagome was poking her finger into the guards chest as she ranted from her anger. It showed that she was indeed vegeta and bulma and the former evil queen daughter with the temper she has. The poor guards pissed themselves from the anger and the look of death on her face, the general had never ever seen the guards piss themselves from a mere female before. so there is something to look into on who her claims are. if she is not then he would kill her or just keep her around to warm his bed at night. Miaka face palmed there her mother goes letting her anger out. While the male was watching her and looking at the picture of perfection not sure how the other one is the daughter of this one.

"Tell the emperor that we have found the priestess of seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort."

The scout nodded and rode off after her daughter was in place and told her she would be there soon as she was able to be. The priestess of seiryuu was indeed important. But shikon miko is what he wanted for himself. He had been waiting to make her his. He loved her since he was a child and now if she was her she will be his. and he will find a way to make her his even though it might end up being his life there. but he had to try he waited far to long to make her his and wanted to keep her for himself. He wanted to know how she was the daughter if this woman. And he wanted to know how that even was possible. But then again if she is who she said she is. Then what the claim was true. But then again there was something else. But he was not sure what it was just yet.

"We shall escort you both to the palace."

Miaka made a bold move and nearing him so she would be able to go and find yui she and mother didn't plan this far so she was hopping that the general would be nice enough to let them go. but then again it seemed that he was not going to let them go to far it seemed that they might have to follow through with this even though it was not the best of ideas that she had came up on. but then again she might get in a good fight and maybe a feew bloody ones as well. She knew she was going to be doing something once she enters that filth hole of a palace. Not even looking forward to it. The things she does for her children.

"Um you see where kinda busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you be so kind and we shall be on our way." Said Miaka

 **"LET ME THROUGH! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Screamed Tamahome

Miaka looked over to see tamahome there trying to get through while kagome only arched a brow at him in wonderment why in the world he was acting the way he was and not kick their asses. she wondered where chichiri was at since he was supposed to be helping out with this. and knew that tamahome will not give up until he got them out of here. but she was able to protect her daughter even if it meant her life. so she better not show nothing that they knew him. then they would be in load of shit then. Miaka sighed and knew that she should of know. While her mother looked at her and laid a had on her head to let her know It will be ok. She was there for her and hoped she would be able to get in and out of here safely.

"Where is your passport?"

 **"I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! STAND ASIDE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was trying his hardest to get pass the guards at the gate. And he was really creating a big scene. Miaka clinched her teeth angry that he didn't even listen to a word she told him. kagome looked at her with sympathetically at her cousin knowing that she had to make a choice out that she was the priestess of suzaku and that man is a suzaku warrior. even if the fool on the horse has not figure that out yet. since he has the same feel to what tamahome and the others feel with the type of warrior that they are..

"I have changed my mind lets go." Said Miaka

The general only nodded and ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of kagome who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl had an unusual pair of eyes one ruby red and the other is pink. Someone else is odder than himself so he wasn't alone in the eye color department. Also this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her. And she sighed before placing her one in his. Her hands were so soft and gentle she had warmth. she helped herself and mounted the horse like a pro. This lovely angel was sparking his interest by the minute as they rode off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had gotten kagome message for him and he was beyond pissed. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for both of their well being greatly. Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gates he wasn't allowed to pass because of some stupid passport. He was about to kick their asses to hell and back. But chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him. he might be lucky to see her blow up the place. but what the fuck is chichiri doing here, wasn't he back with the others. But she was not going to let anything happened to her daughter. But he needed to get in there to help her out. It was what he needed to do. But he knew she was going to destroy who ever harmed what was hers.

"Oh please don't mind my lover here. Hes been at the bottle again a HUGE drunk. No da. Hes crazy what hes talking about hes delirious. No da. Come along hunny bun lets go home and have hot wild sex." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri dragged him into the bushes and sighed that they would believe that. While tamahome looked at him like he was bonkers or he lost him mind for thinking they were gay but then again it was a good placed a barrier up he didnt need to have them found this soon. but then again there was alot of stuff that is going to go down. other than kagome about to kill or blow this place up if they didnt watch what they do and say around her. But for now he knew that she was going to have to hold things down. Chichiri knew something else there was not only kagome in there. He knew thoth and spirit tamaki and hikaru and karou sneaked in behind them. And in a cat form in which he had think was kinda neat.

"Chichiri what are you doing?" Asked Tamahome

"Shush it will you. I believe they are taking miaka and kagome to the emperor of kuto. They were just escorted away by the the bad thing is one of her sons, grandkits and friend and ex husband followed i was not able to keep up with them. So yeah not only miaka is her only child in there so is her son and grand kits. And the father of her son." Whispered Chichiri

Tamahome looked at him like he was nuts for what he had just said. They where the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko, and other than that kagome is also the empress of konan. so yeah such a smart move you perverted monk. let her walk in and maybe end up blowing the place up even though a huge plus on their part of that happened. but they knew she would not do it right away even if it meant to end of the war. and the bad thing is from the ones who followed this was not going ot go well if one of them get hurts. then kuto will not be no more if that happened.

"Say what?" Asked Tamahome

"It's dangerous to just walk in. no da." Said Chichiri

Tamahome just had to sit and wait it out until they where able to go in and save the two. Well if kagome didn't kill everyone in the palace and then blow it up right after so they just had to wait and see. but they both knew that she would be able to take care of herself, it was miaka they have to worry about. if she outs who she is or let the scroll drop they are all doomed. and then again maybe kagome would be able to make sure that would not happened. since she would rather die to have her daughter hurt. But for now they have to wait and see when the right time it was to get inside of the palace. Tamahome sighed and didn't like this idea of playing the waiting game. But if that is what they have to do then so be it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and Miaka_

Miaka walked towards the emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods. He was butt ugly man looked a bit rapey as well. He had a beared and a mustache. Hes the most uglies man she seen hell this man made frieza look hot. hell it even made cell hot and that is saying alot. even though she wanted to gag at the ugly old man who looked like he was a pervert and swinged both ways. and maybe screwing the general even though her thoughts are not far from the truth on that one. Oh why couldn't her mommy be with her. She wanted her mother by her side right now. This man was creeping her the hell out. While the hot general was next to her the whole time didn't help matters much.

"Well if it's isn't the priestess of seiryuu. Well nakago do you believe that she is the priestess?"

The general now known by the name of nakago took off his helmet. Waves of golden hair flowed over his shoulders and his piecing blue eyes became more prominent to miaka all in all he was one hot man. miaka was gawking at the hot ass blond blue eyed man that was in front of her. even though the man was deadly in his own right. even though she didnt even know he was one of the seiryuu seven. but she would have to keep this up until her mother gets here even if it might end up with a few dead bodies along the way. oh she knew her mothers calling card rather well. So yeah she was going to be coming in sooner or later. And maybe kick the shit out of some people as well and that was something she did best.

"It is possible." Said Nakago

The emperor laughed like a mad man after hearing what nakago had just said. It seemed that pleased him greatly not even sure why but it did. Miaka shivered from the way he was laughing. and miaka was about to find out how much of a pervert this emperor is with his little rant he was about to do. since kagome was listening outside of the door and not even letting them know that she was even there until it was the right time to come in. or get pissed off and stomp in like her father and mother nomally does with they are pissed.

"Now we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the priestess of seiryuu we no longer have to worry about that little twit priestess od suzaku! That little brat and his wife who rules konan will soon bow down to me and his wife will become my whore I will fuck her right in front of him!"

 **"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"** Yelled kagome

Everyone heads turned to see a very pissed off kagome. She stood at the entrance of the room looking like she was going to kill everyone around her. And then blow up the palace right after wards. Then again this was vegeta daughter. Miaka was vegeta granddaugther As she went over and took nakago by his shirt and yanked him down to face her so she was able to tell him off face to face. he was going to know that she killed some of his guards since they basically got all grabby hands on her. and they learned the hard lesson when it came down to being a pervert around her..

"I can't believe that you just left me out there to collect dust you blond head moron!" Growled kagome

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Said Nakago

kagome narrowed her eyes and snorted from what he had just said, well those guards are dead so she better put that out there to the monon. While nakago was enjoying her anger greatly even though the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on. even though the emperor had to say the new female was hot as hell. but he was wondered what the hell she was bitching about and never would he thought of seeing a female manhandle the one man he knew could kill her.

 **"THE HORROR! THE HORROR THIS PLACE AS NO SYMMETRY!"** yelled kid

 **"KID GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled thoth

kagome groaned of course they followed her and how did she not even notice. as the throne room doors was kicked open to show a egytion god two of her sons and twin grand sons and ex husband standing there. nakago arched a brow at who in the world these people are as kagome was jumped on by a blond one. the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on when it came down to what had happened. who the hell are these people and who are they to this woman that they didnt even know who she was at this point in time. even though he would like to know. Bad enough her daughter was here her freaking two sons was here and grandkits oh this is real fucking great. Miaka sighed and knew that this was something to be expected of her siblings.

"thoth what the fuck you stupid ass! how the hell did they get you to go along with this! and spirit and you as well! Bad enough I have miaka here and now her brothers and my grandkits are here to oh this this real great three of my kids and as well grand kits." growled kagome

"come on babe you know what happen when they give you the puppy eyes. they got that from you! And so did miaka who has it down pact with your puppy dog eyes." ranted spirit

"tamaki got me with the eyes!" said thoth

miaka sighed and seen that nakago was confused at what the hell was going on. kagome put a hand up for the time being she had something to do. she had to tell off this pervert and then scold her ex husband. grand kits and two sons. in which one of them are passed out from his OCD attack. spirit smirked oh he knew what was about to happened he yanked them all back and stood next to miaka who narrowed her eyes at him to show them wondered what in the world are they doing here. and if anything happened to any of them that was going to be not a pretty sight. Her two brothers and nephews are here well this was real great for their mother.

"Those stupid perverts where trying to have sex with me. So don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you tech your men proper etiquette. They're going to need it." Hissed kagome

 **"YOU TELL HIM MAMA!"** cheer tamaki

YEAH GRANDMA TELL HIM! cheered hikaru and karou

kagome huffed and hand flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking over to her daughter and the others who looked at her like she had gone crazy. Then again this was vegeta daughter and his children passed down his temper along with their mother. while nakago was soooo turned on right now. even though spirit and thoth was in the same boat. never in his life ever met a female who was able to be so forceful and it was so hot that she was. and he hoped that she was the shikon miko since he had a feeling she was a wild one in the sack. Spirit sighed and so did thoth they both face palmed they knew their kagome very well. While tamaki pulled his sister over to them and make sure she remained with them so she didn't get hurt.

"What did you do dearest?" Asked spirit

"What would you have done when a bunch of perverts tried to molest you? and mind you spirit you should know me well enough." said kagome

spirit sighed and shook his head as well did thoth. Miaka thought for a while on what she had just asked. Then again she would have done the same thing that her mother had done. She did have her mother anger issues as well so what could she say. And then kagome turned to look at the emperor who was looking at tamaki as if he was candy. she narrowed her eyes at the old fool for staring at her son like that. now it was this fools turn to be told off. since what he was doing and how he handled things and how he thought will be his end. and his own capital end as well. since he was stupid and thinked with his dick for another thing.

"And for what you have said about the emperor of konan.i wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really met the guy? For all you know he maybe more than what he letting on. And his wife would probably kill you so if I where you I would watch on who you talk shit about you butt ugly ass face moron. oh if i were you and if you wish to fucking live you better stop eye fucking my son at once. because it will get ugly." Hissed kagome

"i think you might want to listen to her. i know what is able to do." said thoth

"oh yeah i would watch out and stop looking at him like that if you value your life. and you blondy stop eye fucking her at once." hissed spirit

The emperor looked at her and ignored the insults they just used on him. While nakago was holding in his laughter from what she had just said now one not even him had the guts to stand up to the emperor before. oh he hoped she was the shikon miko she had balls. she was the most brave female he had ever met. and for one she was forceful with him in which not one soul was like that not even females. and what she had just did with the emperor was the topping to it all. and this was something else that boy was her son. he was a beautiful boy. but there was something else in his eyes. the same look he has in his. and who are the two males who talked to him they way they did.

"And you know this how?"

"It don't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent. So I would suggest that you should take lessons from your general many has died who tied to harm my sons and daughters. and his grandmother his fathers mother was just killed for doing what you think about doing. so i would watch it you low life human your blood don't even appeal to me to drink it is lowly for my standars" hissed kagome

bella nodded her head over to nakago who was trying to maintain a straight face. She talked back to the emperor with out a ounce of fear. an said emperor deared to eye fuck her son. she reminded him of how his mother defended him. she was the one who would bare his children. since the blond one showed the beauty of what she gives brith to. and he didnt even know who the other two the twins are to her. and the one who passed out over something he forgot what it was about. The emperor was seething in anger from what a female had just said to him. nakago hid the blush from what she had just said about him. he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. but then again she was probably saying this to piss off the peverted stupid emperor oh how he wanted to murdere him he hated what he had done to him since he was a kid. while spirit and thoth glared at the fool who dared to look at her like that.

"I should have you killed for your disrespect. You insolent woman."

"Oh bring on ugly ass mother fucker. Want to try I have some use of therapy right now and a lot of anger and annoyance to take you on the,. And by the way you should know that attempting to kill me would not be the wise thing?" Hissed kagome

The emperor let this temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless maybe their mother was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed mother. While kagome stood there like nothing was happening, nakago was against this but he too was curious what this girl was capabilities cackling darkly.

"if i was you i would back away and let her get this out of her system." said spirit

"yeah she is well what you can say deadly when she is in mama bear mode. and she is rahter protective of her heirs and grandkits," said thoth

as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on his sword and kicked him in the face. Breaking his nose and neck as blood spattered all over the place. Then she swooped down and kicked another soldier up in the air and let him sail acrossed the room and hit the piller busting his head opened. She saw two of them trying to aim at her heart but she dodged them causing them to piece each other before falling to the cold floor in their own puddle of blood. kagome even laughed darkly as she kicked another man in the face in midair. kagome executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one of the soldiers before she sliced one of them throat. And then sliced one of their stomachs open as their guts fell out. Once she was done she looked at nakago and the emperor proving her point. While miaka face palmed from what her mother had just done. while tamaki smirked at his mother in her dangerous mode. while hikaru and karou cheered their grandmother on. kid was still passed out. thoth and spirit was in the same issue with nakago. As the shikon glowed and brought the ones she killed back to life well expect the ones she want to kill.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his own thoughts that was the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life time. And she aslo shocked the emperor as well it seemed that she was full of surprises. she was here right in front of him. she was there the shikon miko was her finally. and the proof that she had just showed was good enough of the shikon jewel. he was going to have to tell the emperor who she was since she revealed herself. but he knew that she would not do what he wanted her to do since she was indeed married to the emperor of konan. she didnt think he knew but hs knew all to well. and he had the feeling that these two are connected to her some how. and the young boys he wouldnt dare to touch or harm. that is something he knew better from what the emperor had done.

"She is shikon miko. And that performance is sufficient enough." Said Nakago

"yeah stupid enough to not take her word on it." mumbled spirit

The emperor only nodded before smirking darkly he was the lucky emperor at this point in time. He was about to sign another death warrant for what he was about to announce to kagome since no one forced her to do their bidding. it will be their end when they have tried. since so many has tried and was no more. and this pervert emperor will be no different. while she was glaring at him for the stupidity that he should know she was the empress of konan. she knew that the blond fool knew. and the others who was with her was laring as well. but those violet eyes are just lovely.

"This is just brilliant. We're unstoppable now!"

"our grandma will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men. I would not force our grandmother if I were you. It would be bad for your health ugly bastard," hissed hikaru

"you lowly human i think i would watch who you are talking to. even spirit over there he is even able to kill everyone here." hissed karou

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines with the venom that dripped from their words, spirit placed a calming hand on their shoulders to calm them down before this whole room would be dead along with the palace plus the didnt need this place blown up until they found yui. kagome rollled her eyes she wasnt going to blow up the place. but her grandkits she knew all to well would. they wanted to see what they are going to do. and how they are going to bring this on. since they are weak to what they have back home. well not like they even knew that yet.

"Of course not. We wont force you."

Nakago decided that this was best time to bring in his other gift. Well one that he had been hiding for a few months now. So this will bring the truth out to see who the one girl is they already knew what kagome was well almost that is. plus he wanted to have her tonight and everynight. even if it meant chaining her to the bed until she finally gave up. but he knew it was not going to be easy she was a spit fire and she was going to be hard to manage to keep her to be his. Thoth and spirit knew that look all to well and they would be dammed if they see this man would do something like this. Well if he even survived that is.

"Your highness. There is another one I would like you to meet, I think you shall find her rather interesting." Said Nakago

Through the curtains came a girl dressed in the same uniform the two other girls had on but she had short blonde hair and looked more boyish. Miaka and kagome eyes went wide from who they were seeing. as did the others. she was here so the fun that kagome and the others basically had was all for the shits and giggles. all they had to do was get the fuck out of here soon as possible. but why did yui look like she was so lost. kagome had this sick feeling that threw as going to be something that is going to go down. And when she has that feeling it was never a good thing. So she was going to have to see how this plays out.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui eyes went wide in shock at who she was seeing wondering if she finally had gone crazy. And why was kagome in a school uniform she hadn't been in school since she was like 10 years old she was a genius well the whole brief family is. that whole family was all smart. hell trunks was not even in school that long either. but then again she was always there when they needed help with theri school work, plus kagome was like the mother she never ever had. but who are the others with them. this was something that she was not expecting. She wanted her to be here mother so badly. But she knew for a fact something she would never have but then again maybe she would get wish one day. But then again she was trying to figure out who the others in the room with them..

"Miaka? Mama kagome? who are the others?" Asked Yui

Miaka had wasted no time and ran straight into yui. Hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process. Spilling some of its contents and the scroll of suzaku was there for the eyes of the whole throne room. kagome nor the others didn't noticed and waked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug to yui. The three of them enjoyed that they where together once again. yui hugged her longer since she was close her as family. one thing that she would never ever give up is kagome. yui looked over to the others and wondered who in the world they are. this was something that was confusing to her she seen the twins before and the red headed guy. but who was the blond headed guy and the other one. and the one passed out on his back.

"Well? Who among them is the priestess of seiryuu?"

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started to read it. The emperor waited to see what nakago had to say, and he had to say this was not what he was expecting. well with the shikon miko kinda put it out there. but then agian the scroll just seal the fate of the suzaku no miko. but for the shikon miko she will be chained to his room until she came to her sesnes in accepting him as her lover. he could care less about the others as well.

"Your majesty she carries the suzaku scroll of the universe of the four gods." Said Nakago

Miaka head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes. Kagome released herself from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general. But he had it out of her reach. All she could think of is oh shit where fucked. spirit and thoth was there with her to battle it all out with her. while tamaki and hikaru and karou as well kid was on thoth back he was still able to protect if he was on his back. while nakago was going to kill the two males. but the kids he would not harm unless it has to be to get her to understand what he wanted her to understand. but his woman is here and she was completley deadly and enough for him,

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Miaka and yui held each other with hikaru and karou and tamaki in front of them protecting them. kagome, spirit and thoth with kid on his back. they did their best to try to protect them from the oncoming chaos.. Nakago had read the scroll of miaka and saw right through them. He eyed kagome carefully knowing she is deadly and sexy. He nearly smirked the woman of his dreams is right in front of his. He loved her determination in her gem like eyes. There was still no fear in her but surprisingly there was no hatred at least none that was directed at him so that was a good sign in his case. Nakago then looked at miaka who was clinging to lady yui and looked back at him in understandable terror. while the two males by her sides glares at him and must knew what he was thinking.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." Said Nakago

Nakago was still looking at miaka. thoth noticed this had not included them in his suspicions. The emperor did the most predictable thing ever. Well to show how stupid he really was. and that will be his end. and they will make sure he knew who he was dealing with. and it wont be a fun thing to deal with. well it will be fun for them since the hated the bastard. and he will know how much they hated him if they was not protecting them miaka and yui. they would have gone all slaughter fest if they were not with them. this place would be full of gore ass blood and body parts and guts.. but he knew this was a bad thing when you fuck with her children and grand children. And which miaka. Tamaki and deatht he kid was there.

"Seize that girl!"

The emperor pointed at miaka. Soldiers started to surround them, kagome eyed each of the soldiers and nakago before she planned on a strategy. while spirit and thoth was doing the same. they looked at the soldiers in front of them and saw that they was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. they knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room., kagome and spirit smirked it seemed tamahome timing was perfect to come and help them out of this. Well until they think of a way out of this hell hole they call a palace. Hell naraku had better taste than this fool..

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

Kagome and thoth smirked tamahome just gave them the green light to get miaka and yui to a safe place until they find another way to get the hell out of there they had to get them away from this place but they wont be able to go all out with the way yui and miaka is clinging to her as a life line. they knew what yui thought of this was not the time to be acting like this. they needed to get them to a safe place. and tamahome as useful at he is gave them the opening so now it was their time to go. Miaka made sure she listened to her mother. While yui was happy to even be around the woman she wished was her mother. While thoth and spirit eyed her there was something off about this girl but they would not speak of nothing at this point in time,

"This is our chance." Whispered kagome

Miaka and yui looked at them questioningly but got the drift when thoth swiftly connected with a solders jaw. As he fell down to the ground. kagome and spirit punched another one before grabbing onto miaka who was gripping yui tightly. hikaru and karou picked miaka and yui up and fallowed their lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping. they ran as human as they could. their was not much able to do much since they didn't know their way around the palace so they would have to find a place to hide and think for a while to make sure they get out safe.

"Go after them but make sure that the lady Yui and lady isabella is not harmed." Ordered Nakago

" **YES SIR!"**

The soldiers started to scatter in the group to search for the three girls and men. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets they found two of their fellow guards doing each other in one of them so they would not wanted to think on that one again. kagome and the others made sure to put a spell on them that they are not able to be detected until it was it was safe. then again the feeling she kept getting was not a good one. and it seemed that she was not the only one who was getting this feeling as well. this was something that was going to go down one way or another even if they tried to stop whatever was about to go down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and the others_

thoth found a room dark enough they could hide in it was filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness he saw none of them. When the door was closed again they let out a sigh of relief. they all let the spell down and now they was able to think and plan something out. but the is they nagging feeling that something it going to go down and happen is bugging the hell out of them. Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to miaka. tamaki and the now away death the kid was looking around and wondered what he had missed. While kagome sighed and knew smehing else was going to happen. But she was not sure what it was just yet. Spirit sighed and felt the same way and so did thoth. Miaka is going to learn something but it was not going to click they knew that for a fact she was a late bloomer.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yui

"well that is for us to know and for you to find out." snapped thoth

Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes not even paying attention to the egyption god.. She was going to take her back to konan with them. Well once kagome and the others thinks of another plan for them to get the hell out of there. and they had a feeling that yui is up to something. but they was not able to tell at this time since she was playing this off so well. why would they been kept inside of the palace all this time. and why would nakago be protecting her for some reason. there was so many questions. but they was not going to ask since it would put something off on the plans. yui didn't know who they are who seemed to know who kagome is.

"Well what else where gonna take you back to konan with us! We just cant let you stay here!" Chirped miaka

Yui tilted her head to the side and wondered why they wouldn't let her stay her for they have been nothing but kind to her. She looked over at kagome who was eyeing the two of them. even thoth was doing the same thing, yui wondered why they was trying to read her for some reason. its like they were not trusting her. but then again there was a lot about kagome and the others that are with here that she didnt knew about. and kagome was not going to let her daughter be harmed now are the others. or her for that matter she knew that for a fact. and her two sons and grandkits who are with her.

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months. and who are the rest of you?" Said Yui

"this is tamaki, death the kid two of my sons. And miaka half brothers and hikaru and karou my grandkits miaka nephews.. and my ex husband spirit and a really good friend thoth and that is all you need to know about thoth for the time being nd tamaki's father." said kagome

yui looked at all of them and nodded her hello. while they only eyed her with close watching eyes. yui knew that they didn't trust her but then again this is enemy area for them. Miaka gawked at her friend and wondered if she was brain washed or had some kind of electroshock therapy used on her. She had to save her from herself yui don't even know what she is getting into. kagome and the others arched a brow at her defense for the blond general who happened to might be a seiryuu warrior they just got the feel of the power and it was the same as the other warriors they knew the power signitures of the warriors of this place. and what his feel like was one of the warriors.

"If you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu! When that happens we'll become enemies. Yui I don't want that to happen." Cried Miaka

Miaka was pushed out of the way by kagome who suddenly grabbed yui's wrist. the others looked at her and wondered what kagome was doing to yui. kagome made sure she was to be gentle. There on her wrist was a scar that kagome knew all to well because she tried to do the same her two sons as well. but she had done this when she had to live through time after what had happened to her from naraku. thoth knew what she found out that the girl tried to off herself. he was there when kagome was like this. spirit didn't even know her at the time. nor was the twins or the other two was born yet.

"What this Yui? Did you try to kill yourself? And you better not lie to me." Snapped kagome

Yui's wrist was snatched out of kagome's hand only to be gawked at by miaka, she wanted to know if that nakago guy tried to harm her to make this scar. Yui felt ashamed from them seeing something that she had done to the others knew something happened that made her want to off herself. plus she knew kagome had tried since she had seen the scars on her. but there was other scars that are from all her other battles. plus the one around her neck from the snake. but she was never ever able to do what she had done in her life. that was why she was so close to kagome's he was always there for her when she needed her.

"Did that Nakago guy do this to you?" Asked miaka

"No you got it all wrong. Nakago had taken good care of me ever since he found me. This mustive happened when miaka was sent back to our world." Said Yui

"yeah like we would take your word on that overly big headed asshole." snapped spirit

kagome looked at her doubtfully she could smell the lies on her. but she was not able to read her thoughts as well. but she agreed with spirit on that one. and so did everyone else. even miaka. But she will let this matter rest well for now that is. They'll probably find out sooner or later what had happened she could read her mind but she wanted yui to tell them herself. she will come to her when she is ready. she will not force her hand on this one. yui was hiding something she seen it in her eyes. she had eyes like hers like after she had suffered under the naraku. spirit wrapped his arms around his friend who happened to be his ex wife. he knew where her mind had drifted off to. kagome nodded her thanks to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

One guard after next fell to tamahome feet. If only he could keep them on the ground that is tamahome beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood over the bodies of the beaten down soldiers. He saw a handsome blonde man in armor walked towards him. and he knew that kagome went off inside of the palace since he felt her power. And he knew that was never a good sign when she did something like this. But he wondered what this fool was going to do. And why would the high ranking soldier of the kuto army come and greet him. this was something he was also wondering about as well. But for now he needed to keep his eyes open and fight…

"So you are one of the Suzaku Celestial warriors Tamahome?" Asked Nakago

"And your dead you smug asshole," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit the smug jackass in the face. His plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind nakago. With one knee propped up and the other touching the ground. Tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. he wondered how the hell he did that. he didnt even see the moron move it was like how kagome and the others moved but differently. so what they hell did he use to make him move so quickly. He wondered if she would train him. and the others as well. This was something he needed to do badly. Plus how they fight is something that he wished to know how to do. It seemed way deadly and better than his own art of fighting style..

 _"That's impossible he barely even touched me who is this guy?"_ Thought Tamahome

"Did you not know Tamahome that the brave fools end up dead?" Asked Nakago

His tome was mocking and tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. Nakago walked calmly towards him when he froze in place. Tamahome looked back and saw chichiri casting a spell on nakago. and he had a feeling that he and bella will share something is hating this man. and he knew that she would end up wanting to kill him sooner or later he and chichiri did feel her from inside of the palace it was a signal it seemed. And knew that she would need help. And the others as well. He knew for a fact even for them who are powerful needed help and have their limits when it came down to fighting. And most of all with the warrior who is inside of this palace. He knew that this guy here would be a tough one to even take down..

"Go and find the girls and the others while I keep him frozen. No da." Ordered Chichiri

Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago only smirked at the lame choice of spell that was used on his he only just narrow his eyes and brake the spell easy as that. chichiri knew when kagome's flaired her powers that was when they were to act. and he knew that there was something else that was going to go down. and he knew that it will make kagome heart ache. but he knew she had a duty when it came down to family. but then again he hope miaka or one of the others are ok to make her get that pissed off. someone had to do something to make her that pissed. But he knew that she would do anything to protect her children so he knew she was going to be ok until he or chichiri gets inside of the palace. Nakago arched a brow and wondered what in the world the other one was trying to do. Thinking his power is better than his. Not in the slightest he was far more powerful than this suzaku warrior.

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well?" Asked Nakago

Nakago easily destroyed the spell nearly knocking chichiri out of the tree. So chichiri disappeared in a flash to go and find another place to hide inside of the palace until he was needed. he was just going to land somewhere inside somewhere he would be able to be able to be on hand to kagome when she needed him. but he knew that miaka was not going to like what he was feeling that was going to go down. and he hoped that it was just a feeling and that is all. but he knew that the others would be able to defend themselves until they get out of here. But they knew kagome and the others would be ok since they have her and a two other fighters with her. This was going to be ok until one of them gets to them and helped them out in this fight. Because they would not be able to get out of this hell hole of a palace easy.

 _"The suzaku warriors how very amusing."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago walked back to the palace to see there was any progress in finding lady yui and his would he would even adopted her heirs as his own if she would accept him. he was hoping that she would be caught so she would be able to share with him for the rest of the days. but he knew she would not be easy to take down. but he had a feeling that he had to keep a eye out for the two males. they seem to have a power that he does not even know about. but he would soon learn what it is sooner or later. but for now he had other things on his mind like the shikon miko.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and the others_

kagome was leaning against a wall between spirit and thtoh while plotting of a way to get them out of there safely they don't know the lay out of this palace and if they used any choice of teleportation they could track where they took them. they just can't get rid of this feeling that something is going to happen. and they had a feeling that chichiri was feeling it as well. but they would have to wait and see how the whole thing played out. but they would end up fighting they knew that for a fact. if they had to chose between yui and miaka they would choose miaka since she was family and a freinds.. thoth was not sure what was making him so uneasy. But he knew it was going to be yui. She was something he was not able to figure out. And there will be something that is going to be going down before they even leave this place and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

 **"THE SCROLL!"** screamed Miaka

thoth put his hand over the loud mouth girl mouth. She maybe his step daughter but she was a big mouth one. She gotten that off her grand mother. Bulma was known to be a big mouth and always has been.. while tamaki hushed his half sister while yui neared miaka and the others and wondered what was so important the scroll is. It seemed that she was freaking out about I as if it was really really important or something. Thoth let go of miaka mouth knowing that the booted feet was not gone. as they slapped her in the back of the head for the stupid move that she had done. kagome sighed her daughter needed to learn to not make load noises when it came down to the fact that she was in a danger zone in enemy lines.

"What do you need it for?" Asked Yui

"The scroll is our only way to find the other suzaku warriors. When we do that and summon suzaku we can all go home well other than mama since she is married to hotohori, and im not sure what the others is going to do." said Miaka

kagome made sure not to mention about the portal remaining open. Her daughter was kinda bad on things like that. But she took note uui has not figured abut the portal remaining open.. thoth glared at the girl and she knew what he was glaring about. they could not even trust yui right now they sensed that something was off yui is acting as if she was digging information. they was just glad miaka left out the part that hotohori is a suzaku warrior. thoth had this feeling around this girl that she was not to be trust and that is something he always followed. and spirit ad the others seemed to be thinkin gthe same thing as he was.

 _"So they really haven't forgotten about me. I'm so glad nakago was wrong. Miaka did not forget about me at all."_ Thought Yui

Yui was filled with so much happiness and joy that she was not forgotten. Then they heard a thud outside of the door. spirit looked out side to see a hurting tamahome one the other side. he opened it and pulled him inside. and wondered how the hell he had gotten inside with out the blond moron dick up his ass general not seeing. but he notice one thing he was wounded so he was in a fight most likely the fool. Kagome sighed and knew who he just went into battle with. This was something that was not hard to figure out since nakago is the pain man here from what they have seen. And there is something more she was not sure what it was just yet. But she knew she would soon find out on what that would be..

"Tamahome what happened to you?" Asked tamaki

Miaka and yui perked up at this. They saw tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. Tamahome looked up and nearly flinched when he saw yui remembering that she sorta looked like a dude, kagome and the others sensed something else that was now showing itself. and with the power of bond sight it showed what yui was feeling for tamahome. oh this is not good not good at all. now she knew that the feeling she was having will stem from tamahome and miaka love. and that will not go over with yui and she knew the girl all to well. And this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to her finding out tamahome love for miaka and the soul mate thing. Oh that would just push her over the edge since she was already jealous of her for kagome being her mother. And now this was not going to be a very good thing or a very pretty sight and yui can be rather evil when she wanted to be..

"Hey your Yui right?" Asked Tamahome

"You remember me?" Asked Yui

Kagome and the others continued to watch the interation and noticed that yui had a love interest in tamahome this is not going to turn out well when yui finds out that miaka and tamahome are in love and are soul mates. and soul mates is something that you can not take away from each other. Marcus was lucky enough to have another chance since he and houki was together. but she had to think on that one later. while she knew this was not going to end well once yui finds out how tamahome and miaka feels about each other. That is just going to be fun when that is going to happen. Spirit sighed and knew that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Well of course." Said Tamahome

Tamahome attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder, she was worried about what had happened to him while he was getting into her he must of felt the anger from kagome. but then again he knew that kagome was sensing something and he didn't want to know what she was sensing. but then again maybe there was something there was going to go it was just kagome and the others are planning to blow up the place. but he nodded his thanks over to spirit and sighed in relief that they are all ok. well to what he could see that they are ok in his eyes. Thoth was just still watching and making sure that everything was going to be ok but kagome knew there was something else going on and she was not sure what it was just yet. And she knew she would find out soon enough..

"Who did this to you Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"It was that blonde guy hes a pretty good fighter." Said Tamahome

"whatever you say," grumbled spirit

Yui felt so happy that tamahome did not forget about her. But she felt taken aback that nakago would do this to him. He has not been anything but caring towards her since they knew each other. kagome and the others now knew that nakago was basically was a seiryuu warrior since he faced tamahome face to face. if he sent out his guards then it would of shown that there was no connection. but he basically outted himself on who he was and what he truly was by facing tamahome. So this was something they knew is going to be a bad thing. Because nakago was one of those people who was not one to give up. And they are going to have to fight their way out of this one way or another..

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry I'll go and have a word or two with him. I will order him to give me thr scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling he would listen to me. So wait here and I shall come back for you all after we talk." Chirped Yui

Tamahome and miaka looked at each other thinking the same thing as each other that yui was crazy to go and meet up with nakago. kagome and the others had a feeling this was still not going to turn out well. and that is going to be the start of what they was feeling. but they had to think it might be more or less on the love between tamahome and miaka. because from what they had seen from yui when she was around tamahome was that she was in love with him. but not the love that soul mates share. But she was not going to be letting yui go on this one. She planned to follow her to where ever she was heading off. She wanted to gather some information and that is what she was going to do. And it was bad when she was not even able to trust yui since she knew how yui worked.

"Do you really with to be caught again?" Asked kid

"Don't worry I have a feeling that he wont hurt me. I'll come back I promise." Chirped Yui

"sure you will," said hikaru and karou

Yui left before anyone could ask her didnt hear what hikaru and karou or the others had muttered. Miaka was about to go after her. But thoth yanked her back before she could go and pull a stupid move he knew that kagome would go kagome can defend herself he knew that for himself. thoth and spirit nodded to each other on about kagome was going to go and follow yui herself. kagome wanted to make sure she was not fucking them over. and she was going to spy on her and nakago and see if there was something that she was hiding from them and she was going to find out. plus she knew that her sons and daughter and grandkits and as well sprit and thoth was able to remain here.

"I'll go. If anything go's wrong I shall flair my power Tamahome will feel it. So stay here with the invalid one. and the rest of you protect them." Said kagome

In a flash kagome was gone to go and hunt down yui. Leaving tamahome and miaka to have words that needed to be said between each other. while the others are basically going to go to another part of the room so they didnt have to feel off about this. This was needed for the both of them and hope that yui would be able to accept that tamahome was not hers. even though they knew nothing of what is going to go down after they confess to on it was only a feeling and that is all since she just going on the bad feeling she was feeling. even though kagome felt bad for leaving her sons and grandkits and friends to deal with the love birds. Since they are about to see their aunt and half sister to get in a kissy face stage.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid of me that much?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka looked away in shame when she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. Tamahome went over to the music box and let its melody play through the room as it started to rain outside. she had to say it was setting the mood for them. even though they are hiding inside of a palace that belonged to their enemy. while kagome was hunting down yui. now miaka had no choice in the matter to just talk to him. and maybe confess her feelings. thoth sighed and as did everyone else when it came down to what they have to sit and watch and listen to. And she knew her daughter was not going to be able to take what yui will throw at her since they are so close.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Miaka

Miaka trailed off then silence in the room was awkward and almost unbearable to her. Its like tamahome was either thinking or she had hurt him so bad that he didn't want nothing else to do with her. but this was going to be the breaking point for her. she was going to admitted to her feelings. and just hoped tamahome would feel the same thing for her. but she was just going to just say it and get it done and over with and not care who ever was listening to their confessions of love to one another. the two of them basically forgot that they are not the only ones in the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

kagome followed silently behind yui even though she felt bad for leaving the others like that. She masked her presence just in case. But she will not interfere unless anything happens. That's when there hell to pay. Besides she wants to have a word with mister stick up his smug ass nakago. There are a few things she wanted to be clear on. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. Kagome listened intently as she heard yui speak so she was able to gather some sort of some information.. plus she wanted to talk to the moron alone. She wanted to know something and she knew she was able to get it from him. but there was more to come to this day and she was not sure what it was just yet. But it was not going to be a good thing for the feelings that she was getting..

* * *

 _"Nakago give me the scroll." Ordered Yui_

 _"Ah, priestess of Seiryuu, I am glad your alright. Where is lady kagome at?" Asked Nakago_

* * *

kagome held her breath from what he had asked and said did yui really agree to these people to be the priestess. What in dende name does he want with her for? It better not be for those dead soldiers she killed. or maybe it was what she was feeling his obsession for her. but then again there was nothing to hide from that from her. it was written all over his face since she met her fair share of men who was obsessed with her. and females as well. but he left out about the others. but that it something else to think on later. She knew he would harm her daughter since she was the priestess of suzkau and she was going to be dammed if she was going to let anything like that to happen to her pup. She was not going to let no harm to come to what was hers. While nakago was one to do so.

* * *

 _"What do you want with kagome mama?" Asked Yui_

 _"She is a valiuable asset in our victory against konan. When you summon seiryuu she would be come seiryuu well any god in that matter. And then you defeat the priestess of suzaku." Said Nakago_

* * *

kagome held back her anger knowing she had to let them finish so she could find out more that nakago had planned hell she not even trusting yui until she knows that she was not on their side. like hell she was going to let them use her to kill her own flesh and blood. she hoped this was not all for show since she would be very hurt if yui was playing her to harm her daughter. ands he knew that miaka would be deeply sad if that was to happen. She was not happy that was what going to happen. And she knew how hard it was for her daughter to accept things. And this was going to be one of them. She knew how close yui and her daughter is. And she knew that yui would use that against her to make her suffer. So this was going to be something that she was and all of them will have to watch out for.

* * *

 _"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu. Nakago! I will not fight with miaka she is my friend! And I will not let you use kagome mama! You lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about be! Now give me that scroll! I'm going back to konan!" Ordered Yui_

* * *

kagome cheered on yui mentally but then again this could all be an act for all she knew. She heard some gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago lowered his voice almost to a whisper it reminded her of how Lucius used to speak when he was spying with her. oh how she missed that man. but she knew he was in a happy place more or less wondering around malfoy manor in a ghost form. she still shocked that mayuri and lord death was soul mates but that is not for her to judge. But for now she knew better to not think this was over. She knew there was going to be something that is going to be going down and she knew it was not going to be a very good thing when it does go down for them. And she had a feeling tamahome and herself was going to be the people she was going to be using. Well she knew that because yui has this dark side and she can be evil when she wanted something real bad. But she would not stand for anything when it came down to her daughter. And that meant making yui one of her enemies to make her understand it was not something that she was not going to stand for. Miaka was her daughter and she was not going to stand by and watch her be hurt by someone she loves most in the world as a sister.

* * *

 _"Very well but have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago you suffered and your so called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she is here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Said Nakago_

* * *

kagome gasped silently from what she had overheard. She wanted to know what had happened three months ago to make yui do something like this. And only one thing came to mind but she didn't want to think about that. she had to make sure she continued to listen and then maybe talk to the blond fool to see if he would let her know what actually have happened. but she was feeling that there was more to this than there meets the eye. She knew he was messing with her head. But she was not able to stop right now. She needed to go and see what is going on. And what the fuck happened three months ago. And this is the only way she was able to do so. And she would have to get the info from nakago if she had to do so. And she knew that yui would not tell her.

* * *

 _"I will let you go. Come to the shrine of seiryuu when you change your mind." Said Nakago_

* * *

kagome hid behind the curtains when she saw yui passed by her. When she saw that yui was far enough away. She made herself known to nakago and wanted the answers she wanted answered, she wanted to get the said answers but she knew he would not answer them. but it wouldn't hurt to try. and why would yui want to go to the shrine hall unless he had this all planned out and that he knew exactly what she will over hear and see and or plan on doing. But she was not able to get rid of the sick feeling that there was something is about to be going down when she was done where. She sighed and knew it was time for her to get what she needed. And she knew that this moron was someone she was going to hate. He was someone that was smug and was stuck on himself. And that she hated the most when it came down to people like him.

"What did you mean? What the hell happened to yui three months ago?" snapped kagome

Nakago turned to see kagome there looking at him as if he was filth that was at the bottom of her shoe.. he wondered why she didnt bring no one else with her. he sighed and knew she left them to protect her cousin and tamahome. It was understandable that she would want answers. He remembered all the stories yui told him about the famous kagome and how much she was jealous of her best friend since she wanted kagome to be her mother and not miaka mother. It was something that he used to get her to come over to his side of things.. and all of her famous battles. but she left out some key points to the stories as if she was trying to hide the fact that she knew who the shikon miko really was and that she knew most of the battles and seen them well most of them that is.

"Ah, kagome. or should I say your highness empress, it nice you finally show yourself. you have such beautiful though the priestess of suzaku didn't get any of you since she is your daughter." Said Nakago

"I asked the question first so don't counter me with another one you smug jackass. and dont you dare our my pups in this or else wont like. And be warned harm my daughter you will not like what I will do to you." Hissed kagome

Nakago smirked she had a lot of fire and that turned him on greatly. But then again not the time for him to be even thinking on the lined of making her moan his name as he pound into her on his bed, oh he would imagin on how much of a fight she would put up against him. and that made him really really horny. lucky for him his pants are baggy and no one will see the boner he was sporting at this point in time. he knew what her heirs looked like and he knew they would make lovely children together that blond one was a beautiful boy. He knew that she was the cause. And the priestess of suzaku never got the looks from her mother for sure. She was not even close to her mothers goddess like looks.

"That is for lady yui to tell you. Now come along with me. how are the two your grandkids i'm a bit confused." Said Nakago

Nakago tried to grab kagome wrist only to be taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at kagome and only now noticed that she was engulfed in a barrier as her eyes glowed to show how the barrier that was placed up. she was the. since she was a proud person like her father. and she was trained by the best of the best. she was not going to tell him how they are her grandchilren she was not going to let him change the subject on her. that is something she was not going to happen. nope not here not now. And she knew he was going to harm her daughter somehow. But she was not sure what it would be just yet but she was not even remotely done with him yet. And she was going to kill him one of these days. But today is not the day for that.

"I'm not finished with you jackass. Why did you face Tamahome? and how they are my grandkids is none of your fuckin business,"snapped kagome

"He was breaking into the palace that is reason enough for me to face him my dear." Said Nakago

kagome rolled her eyes she smelt the lies on him and she knew the reason as well. And she will get the correct answer then she will get to the next one that she wanted to know. and when she wanted to know something she will get it one way or another. and even if it meant invaded someone mind. but then again there was something that she was going not thrill to know what floating around in his sick mind. And she knew for a fact he has powers. She can sense them. And she knew he was not weak either so she was not happy on how he was trying to avoid things and trying to get her to do what he wanted. She knew there was more to this and there was not much she was able to figure out with out the answers.

"True there but I sense there more to it than just simply to you jack ass ugly emperor and he better not be having sick thoughts about my pup he should be lucky i let him live." Said kagome

"He is a Suzaku warrior, it is our destiny to destroy each other." Said Nakago

Kagome knew whatever kuto had against konan. She could not change that. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can. And if anyone crossed her path they would be dead within seconds, plus she already knew that he was a seiryuu warrior she was just not letting him know that she knew that just yet. he was not as smart as he think he is. plus he was not fooling her in the least. the man was not easy to read sometimes. but since she was used to people like him it was easy for her.

"If you make one wrong move. I promise you that you will not live through this, and I will make it very unpleasant for you." Hissed kagome

"The words of a woman. What good is there in them," said Nakago

Nakago heard kagome hiss from what he had just said, but he will humor her in some information to feed her. And he will make sure he said the right things even though it would be death for some of their men. no one was not going to talk down to her. she was the daughter of vegeta and this fucker think he was going to get away with being sexist with her. like hell she was going to let him survive on that one. but for now she was going to let it go. She was going to make him suffer for anything he does. And she knew he was one to not give up with out a fight. And she knew this was going to be a long road ahead of them with this jackass around. But for now she needed to make sure he didn't pull nothing. She knew he was not stupid and he was a smart one. And one to make things planned and not do anything with out it planned. She sighed ad knew this was going to be a pain in the ass to get out of this hell hole and a painful one at that..

"If you are in desperate need of information. Then listen carefully. On the borders of konan. Kuto armies have invaded the villages and your husband the emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even that in a mere battle between emperor the man who you married and rule beside in konan and your armies of so little will be no match for kuto." Said Nakago

Nakago saw the twinkle in kagome eyes, and he knew that twinkle that is the same one that was in his eyes when he was about to kill or anything of the sort. bella smirked darkly at what he had just said. he felt this chill that went down his spine knowing that is something he should not be feeling. it is as if she was the most deadly being alive. while kagome red and pink eyes glowed with power to show here true selfe. that she was powerful and will kill him when the time she was not going to do that with her sons and grandkits and friends and her daughter here she would not kill them.

"You really like to brag don't you? Well lets just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?" Asked kagome sweatly.

When kagome turned around to walk away she had to think of something to do quickly before it is to late and tamahome family was in the cross fire she had to get done here first before she does anything else,. she was not going to let him mess with her kingdom. but for now she had to think on what to do about her cousin and friend and two warriors her two sons grandkits and her daughter and yui. well ex husband and thoth. and a soon to be dead seriyuu bitch warrior who was tempting fate with someone who is able to murder him with a singer blast of her finger.

"If any harm comes to my friends and family. Or anyone I hold dear nak-a-go consider yourself dead and let me say this now I will make it sooooooo unpleasant and let you feel so much pain and let you die slowly." Hissed kagome

Nakago smirked at what she had just said,. But he knew that she would be right there if her words where correct. But he needed to get to the shrine hall since he knew that yui had made her choice. and he had this feeling that she had made the correct choice and chose the right side. and from what he knew of the feelings that the girl had for the suzaku warrior it would push her to the right place and were they needed her. But he knew getting her to be his was not going to be a easy thing. But for now he needed to make sure they have to go and join the others. He knew that things should be going down like should be and as he planned. He knew that lady yui finally gotten the final push she needed to become the priestess of seiryuu..

"If you want to come with me your companions and family's and friends then I suggest you come along with me." Said Nakago

"Why should I?" asked kagome

Nakago only smirked wider and wrapped his arms around her waist and then she felt herself being taken somewhere else. What did this guy think that yui would even go to the shrine hall she would hope not. nakago knew that was going to be painfull for him once he lets her go. but he needed to go he was short on time. but hell it feels good to have her in his arms. even though it would end up getting his ass kicked from what he decided to do and take her away to the place he needed to be. But he was happy even to have in his arms right now. But he has felt worst so he didn't give a damn. All he hoped it was going to her in his bed soon. He wanted that so god dammed much and he will have what he wants soon enough.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall._

The next thing kagome knew was she was throne on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu next to miaka who was curled up in pain. It seemed that this place was built to keep out suzaku warriors and the like. And to bring pain to the priestess other than one of the seirtyuu. Yui how ever was standing and glaring down at miaka then her eyes spotted her. and it seemed that her feeling has come true. but what made her to resort to this sort of thing. Kagome sighed and wondered what the fuck was going on now. And why would yui bring her daughter here out of all places. Yuis eyes went wide and wondered what in the world she is doing here. She was not supposed to be here with them. That was not supposed to happen when it came down to what nakago and herself talked about.

"kagome mama? What are you doing here?" Asked Yui

Yui held nothing against kagome because she knew that kagome wasn't in love with tamahome yes she knew he was obsessed with kagome but that was it. And kagome was only in love with hotohori and they were married. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend who she thought of as the mother she never had was noticed that something had happened between them, it must have been really bad for yui to come here with miaka. She inhaled before fighting back the pain in her body and stood up to face yui. and she would never take nothing out on the others who was with her. And she knew that this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to her daughter and what this will do to her. She knew how close these two are and she was not going to be happy to know she harmed her pup in any way.

"Yui please stop doing this to miaka she is your friend. She doesn't even know why your doing this. And neither do I. please." Pleaded kagome

kagome gripped her aching sides and watched as yui did not listen and instead kneeling beside a gasping miaka and pulled her hair harshly. And she glared into her pain filled face not even caring what she was doing. while kagome wondered what in the world made her act like this. where was her sons and grandkits and the others why didnt they come with her. but she would find out sooner or later. and why she felt so much hate in this room from yui alone. and she had this feeling that is all landed to her cousin and to her and to tamahome. yui is a spoil brat to a point.

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here. You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come back here for me. It was all because you love for tamahome. That what made you return so you could be the whore that you are so he could fuck you into the wall. You had it easy from the start but for me it was just the opposite. You had someone to care for you. You had your mother and tamahome." Cried Yui

Yui had tears flowing down he face uncontrollably. She slammed miaka face into the tiled floor and let go of her hair harshly and stood up once more. Kagome continued watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell happened. she was not going to let her do this to her thought she thinked yui like her own. But this was something she is not going to stand for. She was not going to let her harm her daughter. And yui knew she was not going to let it happened. her flesh and blood was being harmed and that is a no no. but maybe just maybe she would eb able to get through to her and talk her out of this.

"Let me tell you this Miaka. I love Tamahome and kagome more than you do. And now I'm going to take him for myself. You can just be a rotting corps in here for all I care. Nakago". Hissed Yui

Nakago appeared next to yui, miaka pushed herself up she wanted to know what the hell she did so wrong to make yui to say so many things so harsh to her. kagome groaned another love triangle this never ends had a feeling that she was in pain in here because she chose to be the embodiment to suzaku and that she is married to the emperor of konan. but this was not going to keep her down. she was going to protect her daughter one way or another. even if it cause her so much pain. she will not let them harm her daughter not a hair on her freaking head.

"I don't understand Yui. I thought we where best friends?" Asked Miaka

"Best friends. Hah! Those are probably hallow empty words to you." Said Yui

Yui turned back to nakago she was going to make this bitch feel some pain and she will make sure she will not survive it either. She will make sure that kagome and the others who are connected to her will be safe though she will forgive her one day. she knew how much kagome sees when people harm her family. but she will understand one day she just hopes she would chose the correct side. but she knew for a fact she would never leave her husband side or her family side. and she would accept that since she knew that they are soul mates. and she would not do that to her and take her away from him,.

"Don't hurt kagome mama nor the others connected to her understood. Miaka is the only one who is connected to her I could care less she is her daughter." Ordered Yui

"As you wish." Said Nakago

Nakago symbol on his forehead appeared glowing blue he outstretched his hand and released a force straight for miaka slumped form. kagome saw this and seeing as she was too weak right now to use her own energy she leapt towards her daughter and shielded her daughter with her own body. she screamed out in pain as the blast hit the two of them. kagome received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her the school uniform didn't leave nothing to the imagination. She fell over in a state of unconsciousness. Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious. Yui looked back and her eyes went wide to see kagome in the state she was in. She turned to nakago who was in the state of shock and disturbed from what he was seeing and what he did. She clutched to his armor she never ever wanted to hurt her..

"I don't you not to hurt kagome mama. What have you done." Cried Yui

Yui rushed over to kagome and carefully lain her head in her lap and she rocked her back and forth like she did with her when she parents where abusive. kagome had always been there for her like a mother to her. She was someone who shs wished who was her mother. But miaka the evil little bitch was the one who got her to be her mother by birth it was so unfair and wished that she was the one who was her daughter not that little bitch who didn't deserve this woman and her mother. she even had a room in manor that was her own. but when it came down to miaka she was her flesh and blood and her daughter but she knew that she would never ever betray her own family. it was something in her blood. And most of all her children she was the worlds best mother. and she knew that she was going to protect what is her even if it meant her death and or pain and suffering she is in.

"kagome mama are you ok don't leave me, don't leave tamaki he would be crushed and so will kid and your grand kits, don't worried about that ungrateful daughter of yours." cried Yui

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see the tears in yui's eyes she was in pain but she was going to do this to protect miaka she is her daughter and she didn't like ehat she had said about her daughter. This was something she didn't like very much. kagome glamor was down and in all her demonic glory. She had to protect her daughter and this was her choice. she was not going to let them harm her child. that was something not going to fly with her. as long as she was able to move and breath she will not back down. she will fight until the very end. and that is something she was going to prove to nakago, he was not going to kill her daughter.

"Yui… I don't what you to fight with miaka.. it would be unfair if you are my like my child as well but while my daughter is your enemy.. miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you.. so what makes you think I know anything as well.. please.. just come with us.." pleaded kagome

kagome fainted and her hand fell to her bloody stomach. Nakago felt sick for what he had done this was the woman he loved since he was a child. Someone he wanted to love him back. but it still hurt none the less when it came down to see her like this. while yui had years streaming down her face. she knew that kagome was loyal to her family that is why she loved her so much as the mother she has never had in her life.. and she just had confessed she think'd of her as her own.. and wished she was her birth mother. but she knew right now miaka was nothing to her.

"kagome mama. You cannot stop me now. Miaka had forsaken me and she will do the same to you if your not careful. Even if you're her mother No matter what happened you will be the mother I always wanted and who I think of as my birth mother. I will always be waiting for you. For now rest mama." Said Yui

Yui tucked the her pink bangs to show she was a silver inu. And kissed her forehead she noticed that the magenta moon and the markings . she sighed and now it was time to finish what she wanted have done. and she was going to make sure it was going to end the little whores life. she was going to have tamahome and kagome to herself. husband be dammed she will have them both one way or another. . Nakago look in awe at the angel even with the blood she still look lovely. Yui stood next to him and was ready to finish everything.

"Finish off Miaka and this time make sure you stay clear of kagome mama this time." Ordered Yui

Nakago merely nodded he sent another wave of energy towards miaka that almost sent her crashing into the doors until she was mysteriously stopped but someone who saved her from the impact of the wall. it seemed that someone else had gotten inside. and he had a feeling it was the doing of kagome. even in her pasted out state she was still helping others in to help out miaka from the death that she ever so though it would be signing his own death warrant since she is kagome daughter. And who ever harmed what was hers is never a good thing for said person. But right now he was going on orders from his priestess…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome along with tamaki,kid, hikaru and karou along with spirit and thoth banged on the huge double doors of the shrine hall. Yui and miaka had entered and he heard kagome's screams he knew her scream all to well. He tried to go in after her but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since he been trying to smash the doors with his fist then chichiri appeared. he felt sick he needed to know if the both of them are safe. and not wounded or anything. but he had the feeling that she should of kept muramasa on her since he would have been able to help her.

"Damn! It's shut! No da. Its heavily warded and there is no way to burst in, no da." Said Chichiri

"Can you get inside?" Asked Tamahome

"I'll give it a shot, no da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri stared to chant and he found himself a spell to make him teleport to the other side with the help of the others tamahome would be having to be in on his own. they were hopeing they were not to late for the help to miaka and kagome. chichiri only knew that he would be able to get through with the others with him. but with tamahome he would need to find a way in. but they needed to get to them quickly enough. while tamaki and the others was worried sick at this point.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the shrine hall_

Chichiri an the others ended on the other side of the doors. And was just in time to grab miaka before she crash landed into the walls. That would have been a nasty mess he saw the way kagome was in. tamaki and the others rushed to her side. as chichiri delt with miaka. while tamaki clutched his mother as did kid and the others. this was not good to have them see her like this. he felt sorry for the young ones. Miaka didn't even know what the state her own mother was in right now.. but then again that might be the best thing for her right now. But he knew that the others was not doing to hot on this one. They knew that their mother was down and it was never a good sign for that. And tamaki is the worst one out of them.

"That was pretty close. No da. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed. No da." Said Chichiri

"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers." Thought Nakago

 **"MAMA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"** cried tamaki

 **"COME ON GRANDMA STOP PLAYING WITH US!"** cried hikaru are karou

spirit laid her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair and hummed to her to let her know it was going to be ok... he was not in the state of mind you want to mess with him with. even thoth was in the same boat. nakago eyes was wide memories of long forgotten that he didnt want to remember. but yui went over to them and wanted to see if she was able to do anything to help them. but spirit and thoth hissed their anger at her. they didnt want her near kagome nor his son and step daughter she crossed the line and it was something she would have to work coming back to… yui bowed her head in shame and knew that their anger was aimed at her and she didn't care.

"shhh my son. It's going to be ok. she will not be going anywhere we all know that kagome is a strong one. so its going to ok little prince's. and your sister will be ok as well she is safe know both of them are.." said thoth

"its going to be ok my dear. I'm here i will not let nothing happened to you. or my step children. even we are no longer married they are my kids as well." soothed spirit

Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at kagome and the others side and put miaka down next to him. he knew better to not bother spirit or thoth at this point in time. he he laid a hand on the crying blond he was shaking as he cried into his mother stomach, the little reaper her other son was crying but he hid it better. and the twins are in the same boat. And the thing is miaka didn't even know what the current state her own mother was in right now. But it was probably the best thing for her to not see her mother right now. he loved the shikon miko for the longest time. He used some of the barrier from what was about to happen. and he knew she would do the same as him to help him through. but then again there was something else he learned every day when it came down to kagome,

 _ ****KABOOM!****_

Chichiri made the doors explode something he learned from loki. When the smoke cleared nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared and worried and confused. while tamahome was looking in after the dust died down. yui was wondering what in the world was going on. how the hell is this even happening. she thought no suzaku warrior was not able to get in. then it hit her spirit was the reason he got in. and when he sees what was about to see all hell was going to break lose. But for now yui was wide eyed at what she was seeing. She didn't know what tamahome was going to do when he sees the sight before him.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

"Don't worry lady Yui. There is still the barrier." Stated Nakago

Tamahome was angered by the state of miaka and how wounded kagome was and with a deadly spirit who had her in his lap and thoth as well. Miaka didn't know what her mother state was in since she was knocked out. Then he would have to say it might be the best idea for her not to see her mother the way she is right now. It would not help her in what she might be feeling right now. And her grandkits and sons by her side clutching to her. She was the worst out of the two of them her head was in spirit lap as he ran his fingers through her hair rocking back and forth muttering something to her. Enraged tamahome charged straight through the barrier. kagome felt tamahome so she pushed some of her power to help him. spirit and thoth gasped as he felt what she was doing it was a good idea.

 **"WHAT!** "

Tamahome shielded his face he felt suddenly stronger as if he was able to do something. He felt the surge of electricity singing his body but what ever power he was feeling he it was helping. he felt the power flow through him. it was kagome she was connected to him. he could have to thank her later on what she was doing to him. she was helping him the best she could he just didnt know that he was harming her as wel himself. He was feeling raw power flow through him. and he had to use what she was helping him with since it was helping him through this painful process. But he was not one happy man from what he seeing before him. he needed to get to them and make sure he was able to tell if they are going to be ok or not. Miaka didn't need to see what her mother looked like. And he was going to make sure she was not going to see her until she was away from here. And he had a feeling nakago was the one who planned this all out. And make it look like it was all yui on their side. But he was not going to think yui as evil just yet.

 **"DID YOU!"**

Tamahome suzaku symbol on his forehead glowed brightly with pink in it since kagome was pushing power into him. she was pushing as much power his body would be able to handle. He needed to train harder to make sure he was able to handle more of her power if it came down to something like this again. But he needed to get to them. He needed to help them. And save them. Kagome is down for the count and she was not going to be doing much as this point. So he was going to be stepping in. Every step he made earned him a bloody gash but it didn't stop him. and every gash he got it landed onto kagome since she was pushing her power into him and she was connected to him, even though she knew already what she was doing. but tamahome needed to get through her body had worst done to her. so he was going to be able to get miaka out of here.

 **"DO TO!"**

Even his outer clothing was disintegrated. Explosing him more to the painful force. But miraculously with his screams and groans tamahome ran though destroying the bothersome barrier with the help he didn't know he had. but he was grateful to kagome for what she had done for him. but then again her body was getting more damage to her when he got damage to his. but she was able to heal herself to a point and she was earning the same damage to her already wounded body. While spirit sighed and wondered why did she do things like this. She did this for him as well. And he was worried that it would be to much for her already wounded body. He placed a spell on miaka hoping she was ok. But the spell said she was ok to a point she was wounded and needed help. But that they cannot do right now until they are out of this shit hole. This is when they needed a sword spirit and open a senkai gate or a garganta.

 **"MIAKA! AND KAGOME!"**

Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to nakago stomach. Making nakago fall to his knee;s in pain. yui and nakaho couldn't believe their eyes tamahome was able to reach the barrier to the shrine of seiryuu. Yui felt a pan of hurt and jealousy. it made yui anger more and more higher to what she had hated for miaka. so she was going to get her revenge one way or another. but then again there was no time to think on this right now even though she didn't know they are soul mates either. But for now she was going to hate the little whore. And it seemed she was going to have a lot of hate from kagome since miaka was her daughter. And sure she is playing with fire when it came down to this. But she could give a fuck less when it came down to the little whore.

 _"Tamahome made it though the barrier because of his love for miaka. Its all for miaka isn't it?"_ Thought Yui bitterly.

Yui bitterness grew tenfold from this stunt. Knowledge that tamahome truly did love her ex-best friend. From what she didn't know that kagome helped him get through the barrier. Tamahome rushed over to his friends. the power flashed away from his body he laid a hand on kagome knowing that she protected her daughter with her own body and health. She was a wonderful mother and she was always going to be. She would do anything for her children and grandchildren. And he knew kuto fucked up badly when they attacked miaka who happened to be one of her daughters. plus help the both of them get into the shrine hall as well. he made sure that spirit was ok with this and when he nodded that was when he kissed the moon to let her he was thankful. he kissed tamaki head and the other three young ones.

"Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

kagome finally stirred and once again conscious she winked at tamahome to let him know it was her that helped him. He sent her a thankful smile. she laid a hand on spirit hand and let her know she needed to get up. he only shook his head and tamaki and his one brother and hiakru and kaoru clutch her to her tighter. but she had to get them out of here. she would save herself. she needed to save them. as she sighed and in alot of pain while nakago and yui watched what she was doing. Most of all she needed to get her daughter out of there so she was able to be healed. She was wounded and she was not going to stand by to have one of her children hurt. Tamahome sighed and knew where her mind has gone off to.

"spirit i will be fine. protect them with your life you and thoth both. please." pleaded kagome

spirit nodded in his green eyes with his tears. while he yanked them away from her. kagome sighed and stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly. Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. kagome clenched her teeth and her fist at her sides before letting her tears fall. she was not happy about this. but she would aways chose her daughter and her family. she would never chose someone who is like this. and not blood related or blood adopted. this was unforgivable to her. But yui was not going to get away with this one. But she was sad that she chose this path. She would always put her children first. And she was going to make that point acrossed. Yui was going to pull this then she was going to get what she was going to get in return. That is the ways it works. And yui is going to learn a very hard lesson on what she was doing and she was not going to make it any better she was going to treat her as much as the next person who harmed anything that belonged to her.

"I'm so sorry Yui." Whispered kagome

kagome took a step facing nakago and yui. Chichiri and tamahome and the others looked at her as if she finally went bonkers. She may as well be with all the crap she had gone through. Kagome heart was being ripped into two. she was ready to fight again. nakago was now seeing that she was going to fight him to protect her loved ones. and he knew for a fact she would rather die instead being on their side. his heart cried for tamaki and the other young one. but he was not going to even show that he felt for them. But she was not going to let them stay here. She needed to make sure she had them out before she does what she was about to do. And she knew that miaka was going to get the help she needed. She needed her daughter healed. It was not what she wanted to see is one of her babies her pups harmed.

"spirit! thoth! chichiri and tamahome! Go into that hat of yours and take my daughter and sons and grandkits! I'll fallow after you all!" Ordered kagome

kagome looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own. Tamahome didn't want to leave her here neither did chichiri. kagome smiled at them it was a sad smile they never seen on her before. she will protect them until she knew they are safe. but for now she needed to get the three of them out of here. she just would be happy long as they are so far away from this place and safe she would be able to join them of she figured where they would have gone. tamaki was the first one to break out of his shock at latch to his mother. She needed to make sure that her daughter was far from here and safe. But she knew tamaki was still on the iffy side. And she knew what he would think on this. But he must protect his sister.

"no mommy you can't. you cant do this! please dont i cant lose you as well! dont leave me please!" cried tamaki

"I promise my son. you are my son you are a prince and a warrior. be strong and watch over kid when he has his little OCD moments and her your cousins. And your sister. listen to your father and spirit please do this for mommy. i promise i will be by your side as you know it." cooed kagome

spirit was going to do something dumb and jumped up and hugged his friend who happeend to be his ex wife. tamahome sighed and knew he was going to have to listen to what she had ordered. and he felt for the boy he was told what had happened to him. and he knew that the boy would be not taking it to well if she had died. but then was their kagome and she was strong and will find them when she was gone she wanted to protect them that is all she wanted to do. so he would have do whatever she said. But she wanted her daughter away from this place. And he understood that. But he cant let her do this. He needed to have her to come along with them. It was something he must do..

"Are you crazy lets get going!" Shouted Tamahome

Chichiri only who was listening and had activated his magical hat. And gave it over to kid he knew by the command in kagome voice that this was what she wanted them to do. it was her royal side and she was not going to be talked back to. he was going to listen and get the hell out of here. and he better listen unless he wont like what will happen to him once she gets her hands on him for disobrying her. But then again he was warned by spirit and thoth on what it meant when you do something like that and don't listen. And even though it is a mega turn on it was not the time to do something like this. And he didn't want to have her anger directed to him. so he was going to do what he had to do and get them out of this place and only hope kagome would follow right after them.

"Go on now me and kagome got's pretty boy occupied. No da!" Said Chichiri

Nakago unleashed another energy blast which kagome only back handed it to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was flowing pink and her power was rising by the minute. Her eyes where turning red. The whole room turned icy cold. Her eyes held a terrifyingly gleam in them. She looked just like she did on the final day and battle with naraku and the other vile bastards shehad to fight in her long life. . Just like when she is faced with hard situations, tamahome looked at yui behind tamahome

"We're leaving! Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome outstretched his hand to yui. He was hoping she would take his hand for miaka sake she would be broken if she did stay here and become their enemy willingly. he had to think she would come kagomeg by choice. but he had this feeling that she would never ever come along since she kinda hates miaka right now and he knew for a fact that she would end up betraying him in the she would of never thought that she would even meet one of her children. Even though that filthy whore was one of her children. So this was something she would never ever be happy about since she should be in miaka place as one of her birth children not that filthy little whore. well she thinks she met death the kid just didnt remember when it came down who she had met.

"Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Yui almost took his hand to leave all this behind to accept miaka back. But nakago made her remembered why she was doing this out of revenge for her former best friend. but with tamahome and kagome is different. he not sure what she thought about the other ones with them. but then again it seemed that she didnt notice them or she never met them .they would never ever have her hate them. but she knew with the way she was making choices she would have the hate from kagome since she was miaka mother and she is a very protective mother. And she knew she was about to et something she never would want. But she could care less. She never wanted kagome as a enemy but it seemed she does now.

"No priestess!" Hissed Nakago

Nakago sent another wave towards tamahome. kagome flashed in front of them since she was the closest and she was not letting him harm her daughter and sons and grandkits and the others.. She took the attack into her as she screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. thoth who was the closest since spirit had to restrained tamaki. thoth took her in his arms he knew he would never have his chance with her. but this was something he never took as a good sign plus she would never ever let no one hurt them.. miaka was still passed out and in the arms of spirit but was taen out by tamahome. He wanted to hold her. But he knew kagome was doing something that she wanted to do and was to protect the one she loved most.

"you ok little one." whispered thoth

 **"LET ME GO FATHER! MY MOTHER IS HURT!"** cried tamaki

"tamaki you cant go near her she is in the middle of doing business. i should know i was married to her." pleaded spirit

Tamahome gasped she saved him and miaka the others once again. he knew that he would have to leave sooner or later but he knew for a fact that she would command him and when she commands you to do something you bet your sweet ass to do it. because if you don't you don't want to know what the punishment will be. he tried to help with tamaki but spirit only glared at him. he was a father after all and he was one his step children well use to but he still think'd of them as his step children. And miaka was one of them and needed to get her out of here now since she was on their list of I want to murder since she is the priestess of suzaku. And he was not goiong to let it happened to one of his step children. If it even meant his death he would protect them until the very end.

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! SPIRIT KEEP A HOLD OF HIM AND DON'T LET HIM GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THAT IS A ORDER FROM YOUR EMPRESS AND ALPHA FEMALE!"** ordered kagome

"but my darling," whispered thoth

bella blood red eyes thoth gulped not the good sign. spirit put a spell on tamaki so he was not able to fight and so he was able to get him out of here safely. Tamahome gulped he never heard kagome ever command before and it was freaking hot and was a mother and she wanted them out of there so she had peace of mind. he saw the command and the pulse of her power. and he knew that the pulsing of her power it was a warning. if you get three warning the punishment will be not the pleasent that you want to have happen to you. And he knew he had no choice in the matter in listing to the command if he didn't he knew it would be painful for him.

"I promise you I'll come back for you Yui." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka disappeared into the hat along with the others who followed after him. thoth had to yank hikaru and karou since they tried to linger. Chichiri looked back at kagome. She only arched a brow at why he was still there she wasn't doing this for the good of her health didn't he hear the command. did he not know what it meant to obey her orders. but then again he was new to this. so he was learning slowly. but he seemed to think she would be coming along with them. but she would catch up sooner or later. she had to do something else before she headed back home.

"Your turn, no da," said Chichiri

"Go I shall be fine. do me a favor keep watch on tamaki he wont take this to well. And make sure my daughter wont try this again." Ordered kagome

Something in her voice made him cringe in fear and turned on. But he obeyed her against his better judgement. Just as soon as he was completely gone. kagome sent a fire ball towards the hat destroying it. Just to make sure that no one fallows them. Looking back at yui and nakago. kagome cursed before she clutched the jewel and was gone in a flash. she just hoped it would land her where she needed to go. she needed to help her warriors fight and protect the villages. and she knew one day yui would understand what she is doing is wrong. She knew that they are safe and sound. But she has more work to do before she was able to stop. While she was hoping she would make it in time to save them from this. And make sure tamahome family is out of there and safe back at the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Nakago and Yui_

Nakago felt heart broken from the loss of kagome but he had to mope around later about it. he didnt really care for the others but the priestess of suzaku and warriors should of died here. Nakago sighed and bowed deeply and apologized to the annoying priestess that he had to deal with. but for now he needed to make sure his priestess was ok. but then again sadly he would have prefered to have the stupid girl who was the suzaku priestess but better cant be chosers. But then again she was the shikon miko daughter so no wonder she was much more better. He sighed and knew he was going to have to deal with the annoying part of his job.

"Sorry to have let them escape. Lady yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Said Nakago

Yui walked away feeling loss of kagome and she knew if anything ever happened to tamaki or the others all hell would have broken out. this was something she knew for a fact since she was a protective person aby nature. she sighed and nakago would have been dead more than once if he had harmed a hair on her sons and grandkits head. But the priestess of suzaku is as well her daughter and he knew what he was doing was playing with fire. and even her ex husband she sure as hell knew she would kill him for that. but she knew that kagome would never ever betray the ones she loves most. and most of all the family she has.. But then again she wanted to go after her and bring her back, but she had a husband back at konan and she didn't want to take her happiness and joy away. even though she maybe selfish but she will turn around sooner or later.

"It's all right. They wont fall easy. And what fin would be in that? Its to bad that kagome mama didn't stay though, but she did what she had to do to save her family. it is so like her to do that." Said Yui

"I have a feeling that se will be ours in due time." Said Nakago

Yui didn't like the sound of what nakago had said. He will not use kagome like she was some kind of tool she dealt with that enough from all the evil had done to her. She will not let her warrior do that to her. she will never let what most of the world has tried to do and that will not happen in her book or is she was till alive. and she knew they would not kill her since they needed her to be their priestess and she was going to use this for her revenge. And then again she knew for a fact that kagome would kill them for what they are trying to do to miaka. Who happened to be one of her children. And never a good thing to mess with her children. It was a messy thing to even remotely deal with..

"Remember Nakago I still disapprove of kagome mama, and I will not allow you to harm her again, be lucky you didnt harm her kids and grandkits you would have been a goner of you have had done that. And even though we are playing with fire when it comes down to that whore miaka who happened to be her child in which I hate!" hissed Yui

Nakago rolled his eyes and fallowed yui so she would be able to rest before she is taken to the emperor to get all the information that she needed for her to become the priestess of seiryuu. but he would deal with this the way he had thought of. but the little bitch would never know what he would be doing. as he cackled darkly mentally as he followed her like he was a loyal lap dog. what she dont know wont hurt her. but he knew what his and kagome children would be lovely he smirked darkly at that one. but he would have though she had killed the emperor for even thinking and looking at her one son like he had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

kagome had healed herself pretty quick. She had used her anger to fuel her energy. Some of it went to her healing ability. And the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the boarder. With still some about of energy hovering around her. kagome made her way towards the chaos and true enough to what nakago had said kuto men all dressed in black and were fighting konan soldiers. There were still villagers caught in the middle of the fued. kagome ran to a burning hut a woman and a man and three children were sobbing and crying about a baby.

"My babies!"

kagome didn't wait for permission she just dived right in the flaming house after casting a spell over herself so she would not be burned. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. kagome ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly trying not to inhale too much smoke she narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch. Just when she was about to faint. She spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. kagome stood ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib. And knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth to see if they where the babies. kagome smiled when she knew it was them. She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside of the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke filled house and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. kagome heart went out to them.

 _"I must do something."_ Thought kagome

Kagome felt her shikon jewel do something to these babies. as the shikon jewel shine a bright pink light As if answering its masters prayers. The babies were enveloped in as of pink light before their healthy cried could be heard. kagome could've jumped for joy but she didn't. she handed the babies back over to their parents. the shikon jewel answer the prayers of its mistress. all she was just happy about was able to save the babies lives that is all she wanted. she sighed as they started to bow to her in thanks. that is something she was not expecting. but then again it was something she would do if it was her.

"How could we ever repay you?"

"Wait and hide outside of this village and take every survivor with you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for you all." Ordered kagome

They nodded and did as they were told. Kagome saw them as they helped a older couple to get to safety. kagome avada ever soldier that she saw who tried to get into their way. The curses that once where banned now where legal after the fall of albus dumbledor. she would have thought the whole wizarding world shitted their pants when they saw who the real dark lord was. kagome went deeper into the battlefield, unseen and saught out other people and avada every kuto soldier as she went by. She gathered them all and gave the same instrictions. She cleared the path and well before going into the battle herself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile 5 hours later_

kagome came out of the village with a good number of konan soldiers and many horses. She took from the kuto men that she killed. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. kagome gave them the horses and her next orders for them so they knew what to do. and what they need to do. she made sure they would know who to go and find and who would to go and see when they reached the palace walls. plus se knew there was more than enough medical personal that was going to be enough to help them all out. and she knew that they have enough things to hand out as well.

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the konan capital you will only stop when the children and the elderly are in need of food and or other important matters. When you buy food. You will continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital tell them that the shikon miko your empress sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out my husband the emperor hotohori and tell him that I sent you. He will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will be coming with me to the next village. Don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfills her duty. You;ll all be taken care of and we wont let anything happened to you." Ordered kagome

They all nodded and cheered for her. And they left to do what they were ordered to do. kagome had regained most of her power while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically headed herself and the soldiers. They looked at their empress with admiration and respect. As she lead them through their mission. If she had not shown up not even half of them would have survived. kagome requested new clothing. She now wore tight black pants and boots up to her knees. She had a red shirt on that was one of the soldiers extra one she transfigured to her size her stomach showed with the royal crest of konan on it. She had tied her hair up and requested some weaponry. kagome did the same thing with the next village avadaed the kuto men to death. She would tell them to head to the capital and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let the new ones replaced them so as to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

They had been at this for two days now and she had already reached the last village. Tamahomes home town and she was there to save his family who is also her family she didn't see dobby didn't waste no time to go and find her friends home. She saw it was burned down to the ground and panic took over her. She searched and killed for his family. Then she came acrossed the village square a group of people were being held as captives there she saw tamahome father about to be hanging while his siblings were huddled together with some other children weeping kagome heart wrenched at the sight. She had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of tamahome father. She kicked the jackass and cut tamahome father down and put him over her shoulder and drapped him over her shouldered like like a scarf. She avada the man in black before she leaped off the platform with all her might, everyone watched in awe as gently laid tamahome sick father near his children while avadaing the soldiers. kagome made their path a safe one before instructing two able bodied men to assist tamahome father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children hugged her legs before they too went off they had promised to meet back in the capital and she smiled at them. Before she headed back into the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

bella looked at the carnage of the invasion left she and the konan soldiers had managed to drive and kill kuto forces away and they started shouting in joy. The even lifted up bella who laughed with them but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital themselves an arrow had struck bella making her scream in pain as two more hit her. She made a arrow she knew what this feeling is how hte hell did they get something that was of naraku but there was something different this time. and it was much worst than the time naraku did it to her. and they should know that it was only going her suffer in pain and not kill her. naraku learned that the hard way. but the cure is no long around which blows. but she adavda the bastard who had done it and sent her power at him and turned him body into pink ash as she yanked out what they decided to hit her with.

 **"THE EMPRESS HAD BEEN POISONED!"**

 **"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS HIGHNESS!"**

 **"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALER NOW!"**

bella felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her blood run out of her as the soldiers ripped the arrows out of her and wrapped the wound with something. She felt someone put her in front of him and took off as she passed out. it felt far worst from what had happened the frist time it had happened to her. and now she would have to figure out how to rid this of her system but for now she was going to sleep until they reached home she knew hotohori and the others are not going to take this kindly. while the soldier was trying to keep her calm and get her to sleep so he was able to keep a eye on her through the ride back to the palace.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Miaka woke up and when her vision came to she saw someone hovering over her. When she realized it was a very nude tamahome hovering over her so one thing came to her mind. She pulled out spike brass knuckles from nowhere before she beat the crap out of tamahome for even trying to be all pervy with her. and he better be happy that her mother wont see him do this she would make him wish he was never born. or the others as well. but when she realized it was real her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she knew it was really a nude tamahome and not the trick of her mind. And why the hell is her mother letting him remain alive. And most of all her brothers as well. But she was going to teach him what it meant to kick his ass.

 **"YOUR FILTHY NO GOOD PERVERT!"** Yelled Miaka

After a few more punchs for good measure. Miaka stopped and looked around and wondered where in the world they were at. It seemed they where not in kuto no more while tamahome was shaking at the edge of the bed since he fell over. he wondered where the hell she got so much energy after being healed. this is what he was confused about when it came down to the beings like miaka. they seemed to be wounded but seemed to bounce right back after a rest period. Tamahome wondered if he was alive that meant kagome didn't even make it here with them. But it didn't help matters that her brothers and nephews was here as well. And two step days. But then again he wondered where they hell they are at in the first place..

"Where are we?" Asked Miaka

 _"I felt better when I first woke up."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome pulled himself up and looked around wondering where chichiri took them to. He wondered if kagome made it here safely as well. His nose stopped bleeding as well so that was a good thing. plus he knew she used a lot of her power to help him and chichiri to save miaka. so he hoped and prayed that she would be safe and sound somewhere safe and not even more wounded than she already was. but he needed to thank her when he sees her again. But he knew miaka was going to be worried on her mother and where she was. She didn't even know what her mother looked like before they were taken to were ever they have been taken to but it seemed to familiar for some reason. but then again his brain is stupid still from he sleep he woke up from and having his ass kicked from miaka,.

"I wonder where Chichiri and kagome and the others are at?" Asked Tamahome

"Why are we both in a bed nude?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down at her nude body and wondered who idea this was. Tamahome was about to answer here suddenly miaka clutched the sheets to her face with her eyes tight shut the memory of yui pulling her hair invaded her mind. her heart ached from what she remembered how yui had acted. it as if she was using her and planned to have screwed her over. but she had this feeling in her own mind that it was all nakago was messing with her mind to make her do what he wanted.. she wondered where her mother was as well. She didn't even know what else happened in that chamber and what her mother had done for her. This all something she didn't even know what went on. While tamahome knew something was bother miaka and knew it was something he knew all to well.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice drowned out as miaka mind went back to the time when she was in the shrine of seiryuu with yui and how angry she was at her and she didn't even know why. but he had to think of some way to get yui to be back with miaka. he just hated to see her this sad. and he had this feeling that she would going to pull a stunt that is going to be basically run to kotu and get her sorry bitch ass killed and he wont let that happen. Tamahome didn't know if she should know about her mother and what she done for her. But he was going to wait and make sure she didn't pull something stupid and he promised to not let her do that to kagome. And he knew that she was goingto be pissed off at him if he did let miaka go back there.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _yui was gripping to miaka hair as she glared stright into her eyes. while kagome was watching with pain filled eyes. miaka just didnt know what she did so wrong to have yui to be so angry with her. yui was going to make sure what she was going to tell miaka what she really thought and then kill her. she was not and never will go back to konan with them and she will take her rightful place as priestess. And makin war with the shikon miko on the fact they are trying to kill her daughter off.._

 _"Well of course you don't. how could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You iircked me didn't you. You didn't come back here for me! You came back because if tamahome so he could fuck you like the little whore you are! You had it easy the first time for me it was just the opposite! You had someone who cared about you this whole time you had your mother and tamahome. And I had no one!" Cried yui_

 _yui slammed miaka head back into the tiled floor as she stood up with tears streaming down her face. as she planted her foot right in her back. she wanted to make her feel as much pain as she felt when she first came here. she wanted to watch her suffer for all the suffering she had to suffer. nakago will kill her slow and painfully then she would have kagome and tamahome all to he self that is all she wanted. And she will get what she wanted in the end. Even though it would be harder to get kagome. But she would not even stop trying to do so._

 _"Let me tell you something miaka. I love tamahome and kagome mama more than you! And now I am going to take him for myself! You can rot in here like a corps you are for all I care!" Cried yui_

 _yui kicked her in the back and then spit on her as she made her way over to nakago side. she was ready to kill her and that is going to be the end of her. and she would be enternaly happy with tamahome after she made him love her and only her. and maybe give kagome to nakago to have someone to be with she knew that she would make nakago happy if she did give him her. Even though she would be his step daughter but she would not care either way long as she has kagome as her mother. but why did she feel the doubt that she was feeling for what she was about to do._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Miaka was caught off guard when tamahome had embraced her and kissed the top of her head to show her that he was there for her. He wanted to let her know that she was loved and he loved her deeply. hated to see her so sad. and he knew that she was going to be hurting for a long time since yui was her best friend. but maybe just maybe he might be able to help yui to see the light in what she was doing and how she was treating her friend, even tamaki and the others was digusted by what she had said and done. even to kagome and that was a plus side to them not liking yui now.

"It was yui? Don't worry miaka we'll get her back. I promise you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke comfortingly to miaka. Miaka closed her eyes shut she was afraied to let her own tears fall. She had to let her love go for the sake of her and yui friendship. she had a feeling that her mother and the others saw something that was with yui and tamahome. but she knew she would not be able to tell her. but she knew that her mother and the others would never leave her side and that is what she was happy about. they love her because they are family and true friends. but she cant give up her yui she was her freind as well. But she knew her mother would not stand for something to happened to her. And that is something she knew that would not help her in the end. And she knew yui crossed the line with her mother when she did what she had just done. but for now she had to think on what she needed to do next. But she needed to go and help yui and find out what had happened to her.

 _"Your wrong tamahome, yui chose to stay there. She chose to be our enemy,_ " thought Miaka

Miaka removed herself from the tamahome and abruptly announced something so stupid her mother and the others would beat the crap out of her for doing she sacrificed herself to get them to safety. most of all her brothers and her nephews and herself. but she knew even thoth and spirit would get her if anything ever happened to her mother. and they wouldn't even care of she was a chick they would get their vengance for her. but she had to go back and get yui to see what she is doing is wrong. so she needed to go and not even give a damned on what will happened to her if she chose to do this. and she knew that tamahome would not like the fact that she wanted to go back to kuto.

"I'm going back to Kuto." Said Miaka

Miaka had determination laced her voice. As she put on a strong face she will find out about what had happened to yui. And she will not give up until she found out what had happened to her to make her hate her. she just have to know the real reason why she hated her for. and it cant only be only about loving tamahome and him loving her back. and having kagome as her birth other. there had to be something more to this than she was putting on with the whole im angry and want you to die sort of thing,. Tamahome was sure as hell not going to let her do that. Because he was going to be murdered by her fucking hot as hell mother if he did something like this and let her go back to kuto. And most of all not only it would be her it would be more than kagome after his sweet ass for that matter.

 _"I have to find out why yui is mad at me. She couldn't be that mad if it was over tamahome. Could she?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her when tamahome pulled back the sheet, he wondered if she forgotten with her thought of getting killed that they were both nude and one sheet. like hell he was going to be wondering around here nude and have some gay dude eye his sweet ass and want to tap that sweet ass of his. well he wouldn't mind if kagome wanted to grab his nude ass. but he shook that thought away before he ended up having a boner. Hell spirit who happened to like both men and woman and would might want to tap his sweet nice ass. And he didn't want that. Plus he knew that if he let miaka go he would be dead more than once and he didn't know what to do here.

"Woah there sweetheart. Have it escaped your notice. But we are both nude! What happened if a gay guy finds me nice and wish to make love to me!" Growled Tamahome

Miaka wasn't going to take his crap right now so the two of them started to play a game of tug of war with the sheet. To see who will win miaka was determined to go back to kuto. she needed to see what is with yui. and why she would want to hate her. she needed to know the real reason why she is doing what she is doing. and needed to know if nakago is playing mind games with her to make her do want he wanted her to do. And she could care less if her mother would be pissed off at her for even going and making tamahome get his ass kicked for even letting her go. And she was not going to let no one stop her from going. She needed to see what happened to yui to make her the way she is right now..

" I need to go so take one for the team!" Growled Miaka

They continued to argue over the sheet and fight over it not even realize they where being watched most of all head captain yamamoto was waching the two bicker with each other over a sheet. while hikaru and karou was shaking their heads. death the kid and tamaki had a dead panned look on their faces. Spirit sighed and knew this was something he was not expected. But it seemed to be rather funny. But they needed to get to business. Yamamoto was getting annoyed by their constant bickering. So he needed to stop what they are doing. And make them listen so they could get to what needed to be done. and he knew his great granddaughter didn't get none of their genes he sighed in annoyance..

 **"SILENCE!"** Roared yamamoto

Miaka and tamahome calmed down to see two men next to chichiri and the head captain yamamoto with hikaru and karou. tamaki and kid, as well spirit and thoth who looked rather annoyed about everything that the two of them are doing.. miaka blushed from who she seen standing there. Miaka sighed of course her brothers and nephews was there. But then again why was she in her great grandmothers place. Spirit sighed and knew her brain finally figured where she was at. But he needed to make sure she didn't pull nothing stupid, and he knew all to well that is what she was thinking because he helped raised her as well with sesshoamru. So this was not even shocking to him when it came down to her.

"Taiitsukun? So we must be in my. Taikyoku." Said Miaka

Miaka looked around once more she realized that the place did have some pink bubbles floating in the side and that the room looked like they were on a cloud or something. she wondered how chichiri knew of this place. but either way they got here and was healed. now she just needed to find her way out of here and head back to kuto even though she knew that taiitsukun would never ever let her go back there after healing them. But where was her mother at. She was not even there with them. Did something happened to her for her to not be here. Or was she resting in another room or something. He has to be ok she cant lose her mother.

"You haven't been here in a while my impetuous ones, chichiri and the others came here unexpectedly with you two unconscious. We had to heal your wounds." Said Taiitskun

hikaru and karou handed their clothing back over to them and left so they where able to get dressed and a nyan-nyan would escort them to the room with the giant mirror that would help her find out what happened to yui, while thoth used a spell to mended their clothing. well she was going to give them different cloths but she just thought their normal cloths would of been more comortable than what she would give them. Taiistskun knew what her great granddaughter wanted to do. She was not going to let it happen though. So she was going to have to find some way to get her to not go back to kuto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They had all been gathered in another room with a giant mirror. The old sage and her mate looked them over and wondered if she even should do this but it would be best for them to see it this way. even though all the mirrors in the place was all gifts from zuse back in the first met the old pervert. all in all he was a good guy. but a moron when he wanted to be.. they just fallowed her when she created this place. and the palace that hades had given her for the issue his brother had done. but it would save the fact that she would not be going to kuto. That would make her have lots of relief when it came down to her great granddaughter not heading back into that hell hole.

"I have a much better way than running back into danger annoying one." Said Taiitskun

Everyone finally realized the giant mirror in the room. And wondered what it would do for them to find about yui. Taiitskun cleared her throat so she would be able to explain on the one gift zuse had given to her. this mirror was the prized jewel in all her mirror's. since it was able to give her viewing of what ever happened in the world. plus let her view some other things as well in which she rarely did any more. While miaka knew this was something that she was not going to like what she was going to be seeing. But for the fact that they are about to see what happened to yui and what started her in the area she was in and why she is the way she is now. Tamahome sighed and knew this was something that was not going to be pleasant to watch..

"This mirror here shows me what happened to the girl named yui three months ago." Ordered Taiitsukun

The mirror shone brightly and showed them what they wanted to know with what had happened to yui. and to make sure that miaka didnt go back to kuto. this was much more safer and much more better of ways. even though what they are about to see is not something she would want to see. it was sick what had happened to the poor girl. but there was nothing she was able to do since she just found out no to long ago as well. And why she was so angry and full of hate like she is. Plus it didn't help when it came down to nakago fuckin with your head to get you to do what he wanted and what they needed her for.

* * *

 _meanwhile flashback_

 _a confused yui appeared. The blonde girl was walking around the streets and though some alleyways. It was obvious that the girl was looking for miaka and kagome and in doing so she had wandered into the ghetto of kuto. They all watched as yui walked through the alleys when perverts found her. she looked on like a deep caught in headlights when she saw the men look at her like they are._

 _"Hey look it's a chick."_

 _"Yeah her clothing look all weared."_

 _"But that's all right come here baby well give you a good time."_

 _Yui's eyes widen if fear and she took off and ran as fast as her legs could until she was tackled to the ground by one of the males and punched her face hard enough to make her bleed. yui felt fear creep into her stomach and kenw that they wanted to do things that they shouldnt do with her. she just hoped and pray that someone would come and save her before something happened to her that she would never ever forget for the rest of her life._

 _"She's to noisy."_

 _They slapped yui again and ripped all her clothing off and they roughly assaulted her. Gripping her breast and fingered her pussy. When they found out that she was still a virgin they would sell her with it intact,.as they took turned with her fucking her in the ass and making her suck them off. so they would take her a few other ways instead of taking her in that one area since that is the money maker._

 _ **"MIAKA HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_ _Cired Yui_

 _yui cried as she had blood drip down her legs with cum as the took turns with her fucking her up the ass and having her suck them off. they just never got the chance to see that nakago was the one who had came in and saved the day. and as well he killed the perverts for what they had done. and took her back to the palace to care for her. that is the part that have missed it seemed._

 _meanwhile flashback end_

* * *

Miaka and everyone in the room was in shock taiitskun turned off the mirror before nakago came in they would of seen who had saved her from her fate that was happening to her. now she understood why yui was filled with so much hate and anger that is the real reason why she acted the way she had. now she just needed to make sure that she would be able to make her understand that she was not able to hear her cries. tamaki had to leave the room it reminded him of what had happened to him since he was so young and the rest of his life.

"Oh my god I never realized. That's why she tried to kill herself just like mama had." Cired Miaka

Miaka broke down crying from what she now knew what happened to yui. While they all knew it was not the best time to bother her. While toth carried his son out and held him to him. he didn't want to leave his son alone at this point in time. While taiitsuken closed her eyes her great grandson was not taking that well and she understood. Tamahome closed his eyes and wondered where kagome was and hoping she would be ok. She did say she was going to be right behind them. But it seemed she never made it and hope she would be here and safe soon. It seemed he and the others are not the only ones who was wondering where she was as well.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

"What?" Snapped Taiitsukun

"Where is kagome? Wasn't she with you guys?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

Taiitskun wondered where her grandchild was and wondered if she would be able to see through the mirror. As she commanded the mirror to show her where kagome was she was doing this for watched kagome ushed into a burning house. She came back out later with two dead babies and revived them. They saw as she found other people and helped the konan soldiers fight off the kuto men like the warrior and empress she was. They watched as she travelled from village to village saving people and driving and killing kuto men. They watched as kagome came and recused tamahome father. Tamahome let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had on been holding. They saw how she bravely fought before she was shot in the back three times with poisoned arrows. They heard the guards around her shout that she had been poisoned and took her back to the palace. taiitsukun knew what was on that arrow and not sure how they had gotten the poison that naraku made she thought she had rid of it. now it some way nakago had gotten his hands on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui and nakago stood in front of the emperor as she told him that she was going to be the priestess of seiryuu. While he explained what she needed to do and how she was to do this, and so she was basically the priestess of seiryuu now. while the emperor seemed to have no choice in the matter to have her. he would wanted a hot chick but then again he wanted the shikon miko as well. but that boy was beautiful he had some lovely violet eyes and sunlit blond hair. he never seen someone so lovely since he met nakago when he was younger than the boy that was in his throne room.

"It's good to hear that you have agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu. Its my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan does the same with suzaku. Though it's a shame that the shikon miko is not here though. The suzaku miko had managed to escape. Oh well I'll let their fates rest on you,"

"I will deal with her. And kagome shall join us soon enough." Said Yui

"Very well."

Yui turned on her heel and left she lied about kagome only to save her ass. plus she knew better not to force kagome hand she had seen what had happened to those who had tried and heard their screams. so she would never ever force kagome to do something that she didn't want to. and she knew for a fact that if anything happened to her that one of the others would end up rampaging to kuto and ripping it apart. and burning it down she knew everyone that well to know what they would do. As nakago wondered what she was thinking then again he didn't really as she slammed her chamber doors so she could be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome was worried sick for the girl inside of the room. The one he loved above all else was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. Both her friends well one more or less is like family to he are suffering and she blamed herself. Chichiri looked over to his friend. And so did spirit and thoth. tamaki and the other three went to their chambers in the palace for the time being. they took it hard when they heard about their mother and grandmother. even the two of them are taking it hard,. Tamahome turned to see a butt ass nude taiitskun floating above him.

 **"AHHHHHHHH THE HORROR IT'S NUDE! MY EYE'S I'M BLIND!"** screamed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped on chichiri and clung to him while spirit and thoth was in the corner shaking and wanted to scratch their eyes out or plotting to burn their eyes out from what they were seeing they would have to see that for all etenity. this would never ever go out of their minds and tramatized them and they have seen alot of shit. but this toped everything off in their poor poor minds. they where all relieved to see her clothing back on.

"I guess after three years of this kind if jokes in used to this," said Chichiri

"I'll go see Miaka you big babies." Said Taiitskun

Taiitsukun floated past the crying males and the confused she high five her mate and entered miaka chamber to knock some sense into her. For merlin sakes her own grand child in suffering. she was going to make sure she made her point acrossed to miaka. since yui is not the only one who is suffering right now since her little one is basically suffering from a posion that naraku made and hard to rid of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka was beating herself up over all this with yui and to her mother the suffered so much and had to deal with so yui was lucky that she was not given children from what she had to deal with. but her mother would never ever trade her kids for the world. even though how they came about she would never ever treat them differently. And she was nothing to stop it she was the daughter of kagome the shikon miko and she didn't even act like her or even have the way her mother is. .and she felt terrible. and look at her she was not good for anything of the sort. . When she looked over to see taiitskun she nearly jumped but she recovered quickly,

"Miaka you took off your uniform back home didn't you?" Asked Taiitsukun

"You mean to tell me that when I changed my clothing my connection to yui was cut off?" Asked Miaka

Taiitskun only nodded to the answer the portal only obeys the ones who are loyal to kagome and yui is not one of them . so she was not to know about it since she was on the side of nakago, but when it came down to her grandchild she knew that nakago is obsessed with her and will stop at nothing to get her. and even so he poisoned her thinking he knew of the way to get the poison out of her. he was wrong on that on alot of ways since that poison he used was hard to rid of.

"That is correct. Its not your fought but merely lady yui;s misfortune." Said Taiitskun

"No I can't just write that off as bad luck. And what about mama." Cried Miaka

Taiitsukun sighed her grandchild had known regina the former evil queen was her daughter and that kagome is her grandchild and two of her great grandchildren and great great grand children was here as well.. and miaka is one of them. so she would never ever think badly in such a way. but right now her grandchild is suffering. and she hated to know that. but spirit was helping with the young ones since they are not taking the news all to well. he a good man but couldnt keep it in his pants the only thing that he she knew about him.

"No what my grandchild delt with in the past was different to what lady yui had deal with. But be thankful that she took off the uniform what was left of it. But I want to show you something," said Taiitskun

In a flash miaka then found herself floating in midair at first she tried to struggle to keep herself up from falling but she noticed that she was merely flating and overlooking the whole capital of konan. Deciding to do something she wanted to do. it was something that she was never wanted to do she wanted to have fun. so she was going to get this out of her system. while taiitsukun was wondering what in the world was the girl thinking so she would be able to get this done and over with.

 **"SUPER GIRL!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka did the complete pose in all. But she sighed in relief that was out of the way. She needed to learn how to fly one day so she could do that more or less often it would be fun. well after she did a few more poses. even the sayein man one. she had to that one just to make fun of her elder brother. she still wondered why the hell he was still doing that even here of all places. even though it was a good idea in most of ways.

"Got that out of your system?" Asked Taitsukun

Miaka nodded with a happy smiled that made her feel better. While taiitsukun face palmed she wanted to smack ger grand child but she knew this was going to be something that would help her to get through to her that things will all work out. Well that is what she was hoping to get her to understand. but she wanted to show her this to make her understand on what everyone was feeling about after hearing her stupid idea into going to kuto. And she kenw her mother would be pissed off at her. Since kagome gotten their family line of temper. But she cant let her go back there either it was something in her as her grandmother she needed to stop her while she ahead of things and for her health as well.

"Looked below you." Ordered Taiitskun

Doing what she said she saw hotohori sitting with miroku and zarbon Hotohori looked like he had seemed better days as if he haven't slept her eaten since they had left to this trip. Miroku and zarbon seemed to not to be all that in good shape either. so what else was she going to think about when she seen this. and she knew it was about her mother since they love her so much, and maybe her as well. but they must be worried about the others as well. But hotohori looked like he wanted to cry but she wondered why he was thinking like that. While nuriko made his way over to them while miroku and zarbon wondered off to go and do something they needed to do. While nuriko sighed and knew this was something he was not able to help with.

"Your highness. Please get some rest. You haven't eaten or slept a decent meal in days." Said Nuriko

"My and my kagome kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but worry about my wife and miaka and stepchildren. It is really a miracle that there were so many survivors from the villages in the border. I was so sure that we would've lost hald the army and almost no survivors." Said Hotohori

Miaka cringed at what he had said he didn't know that her mother was the one who saved them all, and he must not know that she was poisoned either. She didn't know what hotohoti would do when he found about her mother being poisoned. Hotohori closed his eyes to will the tears back to make sure he didn't pour anymore he needed to be strong. But who in the world was the one who saved the villages. It was something that was not expected. But for now he was not even able to think on such things. While he knew everyone was hard at work trying help all the people who are saved and here until they are given the go back home signal.

"Don't worry sire. Tamahome and chichiri along with spirit and thoth and you know the other four as well went with them. They'll be back in no time." Said Nuriko

"Hm. I'm sure your right knowing miaka she'll be bright and cheerful and hungry as ever, as for my angel," said Hotohori

Hotohori was cut off by a soldier bowing to him as he caught his breath from the run he did. muramasa seemed to have showed up since he was wondering what in the world was going on. but then again there was alot of things that he had over heard from the guards wondering around pissing themselves. But it seemed something was going on. While they guards was bickering who was going to tell him. but the one finally swallowed hard to basically tell their emperor that his wife was poisoned and is in bad shape. While hotohori arched a brow in warning that he was not in the mood for this crap right now and spit it out whatever they have came to tell him.

"Your majesty come quickly. Her highness the empress! She been poisoned!"

Hotohori was immediately on his feet and fallowed the soldier to his and kagome courters he couldn't believe the words until he seen his wife for himself. Maybe that's why vegeta blew up the one of the training center after he had just heard that. how dare someone harm his little princess who ever it was is going to pay with their head. and he was going to be the one to kill the fucker. Hotohori was sick with worry and needed to be by his wife. He needed to be there for her. She was sick and poisoned it was something he was not happy with. But he needed to be by her side to make sure she was going to be ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and kagome_

Hotohori had heard the news and was horrified he now knew why vegeta did what he had done. He ordered the soldier to take him to his wife at once. He practically rushed down the halls of his and his kagome palace. It seemed that marcus mated with houki so he was happy but this was no time. When he reached his and his kagome room. He wasted no time the sight struck him like a blade ever could. His wife was on the bed panting and shivering her two daughters well her as well clung to her as if she would disappear maka and misaki were the two acted that way. She wore a red silk kimono knowing that her mother was the one to put it on her. As she watched her mother and his mother inlaw draw blood from her and inject something into her while carlisle and szayel and bulma run around and gathered the thing for the lab they had one of the rooms. Hotohori neared his wife as his mother In law and father in law dragged both of the girls out of the room. He brushed her face with the back of his hand. His eyes went cold at the high temperature of his wife not even a demon and sayein should be feeling that way. the thought of someone harming what was his made him want to go and do what his father in law had done. He glared at the soldier who lead him back to their chamber.

"Report at once." Ordered Hotohori

The soldier stiffed he nearly pissed himself from the anger that was coming off their emperor. Decided not to be the next one of vegeta beat up buddies in dealing with the was only told from ayame that this had happened to her before. and it was something left over from naraku. it will take alot of time to get rid of it out of her. but there was something else though. it was different this time as the person chanegd up a few things in the directions from the last time.

"Her highness appeared while a village was being seized by kuto army. She had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside us konan men. She had been instructing us to save the villagers and get them to the capital. She had managed to kill with a flick of her wrist and drive out the kuto army. When she finished with the last village an assassin shot her with three highly poisoned arrows. She had killed the assassin but has barely regained consciousness since."

Hotohori ran his fingers through his wifes silky soft silver hair. He know knew who had saved the kingdom and he would be ever so grateful to suzaku for giving him his wish and a family but now she is suffering. she flinched from all the anger that was flowing around the palace. and he dreaded to know what they are all thinking. since he was thinking the same murderous thoughts as the rest of them.

"Tell the servants and house elves to provide adequate food and shelter for the villagers. You may leave us now." Ordered Hotohori

The man left in a flash while he could. Hotohori sat down next to his wife in front of him. She was the reason why a lot of people survived. She really is a angel to them all. He stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and not in pain. he saw the liquid flowing through the tubes into her vains. he knew that this was what is keeping her comforted.

"Hello dearest." Rasped kagome

Hotohori frowned she should not be talking she should be resting. Even her voice was hoarse. It must have been from ordering people so much,. He didn't want her to get up he wanted her to rest, he sighed there was another explosion it seemed that they are plotting it seemed and taking it out on things. and it seemed not only him is the only one who is pissed and wanted the bastard head on a silver platter.

"You should rest my love." Said Hotohori

"How many damn times I have to tell you that I can't heal myself." Growled kagome

Hotohori huffed as he took her into his arms and laid down with her. He knew she fell back to sleep after that. He wanted her to rest more as his own sleep took over him that she was there in his arms. bulma and regina came in to check on their daughter only to see that she was only asleep in hotohori arms they smiled and went to go and help rid of their blood lust as well for the bastard who hurt their baby. but bulma room a while to have a understaning about the whole thing and they shared their mothering duties.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Miaka. Tamahome and chichiri along with spirit, thoth and her siblins and nephews while they were at it they had seen a huge crowd of people in capsule houses with house elves left and right they must of called more in. they where playing games and also used to brooms playing games wizards play. It seemed that kagome had ignited hope their hope. She was the one who made this all possible for them all. For that miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the priestess of suzaku. She will help yui like kagome she will also do her duty and like her father and family. Tamahome was shocked to see four familiar faces run towards him,.

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

They all clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming from his own shock. Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a brother hug to let them know he was there and alive. tamaki sighed he wanted to see his mother. plus kid does as well. he knew that she would be ok he just has to see that for himself that is all. spirit sighed he had to say tamahome was a moron but then again he was a good brother and took care of his family. that is something that would be good for miaka since they would not want for nothing if they got married. Miaka sighed and not even thinking of her mother at this point in time. But she was happy to see tamahome so overjoyed on his family being safe.

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all right!" Chirped Tamahome

"usagisaved us all!" Chirped Gyokuran

Gyokuran was running around tamahome with a lot of joy. Tamahome only could smile at the joy on his siblings face. He loved them so much and he was forever in bella debt for what she had done for him. miaka sighed their mother was a hero that is in her job title for the longest time and it would never ever go away anytime soon. it was something she and the others do best. so she was hoping maybe one day that she would be able to be like them. but right now she knew she would never ever be like that.

"kagome help us so much! You should've seen her! She was soooo cool!"

Tamahome only laughed at what they had said. And he had to admit somewhat from seeing her do what she did was cool enough for him he never knew someone who would stick their neck out for him before. but he was just happy that he was on her good side and that she cared enough for him to even do this. anyone else who was not kagome and the people he gotten to know would turn a blind eye and dont give a damn. But he was happy to even have her. She has done so much for him and his family he would be forever in her debt but he knew that she would only wave it off and tell him it was nothing. But he was one of those to repay what he sees done for him. even though she would not like what he would do for her. But he was thinking she was a blessing to them all. And there was no one would would replace her.

"I hate to say this I think the day I would call her cool is the day she overruns hell by her.. but then again they said hell is run by two gay guys so I wouldn't know." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome never heard this much laughter even since he can remember. thoth and spirit snickered he was not far from the truth. she was one for the keepers to the gates of hell and the under world since hades asked her since she was one of his captains in his court guard squad since he was one of the soul kings as well. Chuei tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. plus hades jr was something he had to get used to. all he was talking about misfourtune at every moment of the hour. or minute that is.

"Father will wish to see you." Said Chuei.

Tamahome only nodded he saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He made a mental note to thank kagome later. Tamahome was led away by his siblings as miaka, chichiri and and the others. they watched after them. Miaka had never seen tamahome so lively before. Not even when they were and kid only smiled at the little family they are just to cute. but then again he wanted to see his mother and see if she was ok. and he knew his half brother was as well.

"She changed everything you know." Commented Chichiri

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Chichiri removed his mas and looked at miaka the others. He knew that kagome was special one. and being the shikon miko she has more access to things. she had given hope to all those around her to show them that they have nothing to fear and that they are being protected. that was something he fell more and more in love with. this was something he knew that is purely kagome. and he seen her two sons smile knowing they are thinking the same thing. as well her grand kits and her ex husband and friend as well. he knew that her ex husband still loved her and so does the eygiption god does as well. And look what she had done for her daughter. She protected her with her own body. It was something special to him.

"kagome had changed things immensely. No da. She had made the victory of konan and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to konan people as their empress. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it. No da. You are after all the hope of this people." Said Chichiri

Miaka sighed and looked away and thought on what he had said, it was all true on what their mother had done. And something she was known to do she had the same way of thinking like her father. plus this was their mother and who she is. she had done so much and never ever once someone never thanked her for it. just only those who she knew and that is it. while she never would be able like her and the others.

"It had crossed my mind that I could let our mother continue this saving and all. I wanted her to finish off kuto since she has the power to do so I have a seal on my own until I am ready to use it. If I had let her do what I wanted her to do so many people would lost their lives. And believe me our mother is known to make massive explosions something her father teached her. All I wanted was to go back with yui to our own world then our mother would be mad at me for holding up what I was meant to mother and everyone fits in so much its hard to believe.,." Said Miaka

Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking at chichiri and the others . It seemed they where listening to her closely some of what she had said they disapproved of. but she knew that their mother would be able to do it. but then again her cousin do has her limits like the rest of them. and she knew she was wrong in thinking such selfish things. she would have done what she had done she would have screw with time itself. and that something she knew that their mother would always protect them. But she never ever want no harm to their mother. But she needed like they all did in all of this..

"Them I noticed how selfish I was. That our mother is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything for her husband and soul mate. Plus she could return at any time since she solved the riddle. She does this all to help me and so does everyone else my family and friends. The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run away from a hard decision and that's why I had the seal on my powers I never like the training it was to hard. But our mother had been doing it since she was 4. I could never sacrifice as much as she has and what my friends and family has. Even if I sacrificed half as much she and my family and friends had that would satisfy me for a lifetime." Said Miaka

Miaka smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud chichiri trailing behind her was the others as well followed. miaka was thinking something they dont agree on letting their mother do everything the girl must put some work in as well. Tamahome then came running to catch up with them before they entered the palace. so he was able to tell them the good news on what had happened. they did something for his father that no one else was able to do. and he was going to find the ones who had done it to give his dad and family hope and thank them.

 **"HEY WAIT UP GUY'S!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka and the others stopped but did not turn. When she was at taiitsukuns palace she decided that to save yui and to best friend her once more, she must learn to let go of tamahome for the both of their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precius than him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague. Tamaki sighed and knew that tamahome was happy about something. But what was bothering him was what is on his sister mind. She has been avoiding tamahome and wondered what had happened. It was kinda not only bugging him but as well as the others. They took note on how they are acting and why miaka was giving him the cold shoulder or something like that..

"Damn kagome is really something. She had my father treated by her mother, alon with someone named Carlisle and also szayel and bulma . He started to regain strength to walk. Dobby was sent to find szayel to get meds for him when the attack happened." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome was happy that his family was getting the best help out there. Chichiri along with the others and miaka merely nodded to show she was listening to what he had said, he wondered what he had said wrong since she was ignoring him and avoiding him as if he was the black plague or something. he sighed he would have to talk to her when they have the time to do so. While everyone was kinda feeling odd about how they are acting. And kinda didn't know what to do about this sort of thing. While spirit and thoth looked at each other and knew there was something up. And they didn't even know what it was. But this was one of their step children and they are worried about the girl.

"That is good news. You should thank aunty and szayel and Carlisle and grandma bulma once you see them." Said Miaka

Miaka started walking on wards again. Chichiri and the others tow only fallowed feeling a awkward being with a confused tamahome right now. Tamahome but his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already annoyed as it was. and she had been avoiding him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to miaka later on to clear up the fog between them as he fallowed behind them, he wondered what in the world he had done wrong to make her to do this to him. he sighed and need to have a talk with her he knew she was his soul mate. He just didn't know what to do and think on how she was acting to him. for now he was going to go and see what was going on with everyone else. And then later to see what the fuck is going on with miaka,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they entered they were expecting hotohori to be greeting them. maka and szayel was reading a book. While Carlisle was playing chess with jasper. While rose and alice was playing on the computer since they knew a spell kagome made to make things like that work with out power. aro and caius sighed and knew that everyone seemed to be happy and comfortable here. and they would enjoy this way to much they all looked up when jasper cleared his throat to know that the others are back now.

"Oh your back! Kagome and hotohori are sleeping now. You will have to wait to see them later." Said rose

Chichiri looked at rose and her mate and husband emmett the huge bulky vampire. spirit went over to his one daighter and to see what she and his son in law was doing. thoth went to go and talk to one of the others. tamaki and kid and the twins left to go and see their mother and then go and rest. While miaka would wait to see their mother, tamahome was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on since all this shit was going down after kuto and taiitsukun palace. and it seemed that he was not the only one who took notice.

 **"OH MIAKA!"** Cheered Nuriko

Nuriko ran into the throne room waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm that made miaka just run up to meet the overly dramatic drag queen who they clasped hands and jumped up and down. carlisle who only shrugged from what they are even asking. they only sighed and went along with it. since they have just met nuriko. while chichiri remembered the flaming gay guy. but not gay it seemed.

"Gay as ever I see nuriko!" Chirped Miaka

"And your as dumb as ever Miaka!" Chirped Nuriko

After another fit of mindless giggles and hopping up and down. Everyone wondered what in the world those two were smoking vegeta even walked in with sesshomaru and arched a brow out them. Nuriko led miaka out of the room. vegeta sighed it seemed that his granddaughter was connecting with the all mighty drag queen again. koga shook his head and went over and talked to aro and caius wondering what they have been up to lately.

"So did you meet up with your friend?" Asked Nuriko

"Well that was kinda of a long story." Chirped miaka

Their voiced drowned out as miaka and nuriko left rambling away about this and that. while the others who was left was basically taking bets one when tamahome was going to snap because they knew it was coming from what miaka was doing.. Tamahome was left there with everyone watching him waiting for him to blow up since he was fuming like their was tomorrow they wondered what in the world had happened.

 **"OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome stomped out of the room while everyone watched him and wondered still what had happened to the two while they where in kuto. Vegeta shrugged and left to go and train more. even though he was deeply amused by all of this. he knew that there was alot about tamahome he didn't like. but he was his soul mate so he was happy on that one. but he was good enough to be a friend and that is all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and Hotohori_

Hotohori was the first to wake up he kissed his wifes neck to feel her that she was there. When she stirred and yawned she didn't as she kissed her husband and soul mate. She got a idea they could watch a movie. As she hopped up and put a movie in for them hellraiser 2, everyone filed into their room well the ones who wanted to watch it and sat down. Within the good part kagome jumped up and did everyone else hotohori was looking around as well.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Hotohori

"There is a intruder and they mean business lets go everyone lets beat us down a kuto bastard!" Ordered kagome

Everyone cheered and fallowed her down the halls of the palace chichiri joined in as did a few others while wanting to get a piece of the kuto pig and teach them a lesion on who they where fucking with. plus chanting kick some ass. kick some ass as they all marched on to go and slaughter them a kuto piggy and send his head as a warning on who they are fucking with. And making sure they would leave a message kuto would never ever forget. While they all was ready to beat the crap out of someone. While they made their way down the halls to where they all felt the feeling of someone who should not be in their palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep this was a day that was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown he walked down his bed. Just as he was about to get all comfy he heard marching down the halls and went out to see kagome and some of the others ready to beat someones ass and impending death all over their faces. and who ever that is aimed at that is something he would not want to be. so being who he was and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Why what's up everyone why are you looking like your about to smash someones face in?" asked Nuriko

"Well there is a unwanted person in the palace and it is in the room with miaka. And there was someone else in there as well." Said loki

Nuriko shrugged and joined into the group of pissed off people she wants in on this one. wel more like a mad mob of beings who was going to slaughter someone painfully. and maybe slowly and then turn them into their meal well for the human drinkers. They wondered who else was in the room with miaka at this time of the night once they had gotten there vegeta kicked the doors in only to see tamahome on top of miaka. vegeta was gawking at his granddaughter with tamahome on top of her.

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GRANDBRAT YOU FOOL!" roared vegeta**

Tamahome blushed deeply as his boner went down from what vegeta had basically blurted out. and wondered why in the world they where in here at this time of not, and it seemed it was him they where wondering but then again it seemed that she pushed him off her. and why do they all have this blood lust about them as if they are in here after someone. and why was he feeling impending death for. he hoped it was not aimed at him for what he was doing. he knew he should of watched himself. Kagome glared at tamahome for trying to fuck her daughter. Sure they are soul mates but it not the correct time for him to do that to her daughter.

"Be careful the two of you there is something evil in this room." Ordered kagome

Miaka and tamahome were startled by the sudden opening of the door and being caught in the position they where in. but then again there was one thing that tamahome was happy about that they are not after his sorry excuse of a ass. they looked to see hotohori standing next to kagome. Nuriko who was looking around the room. Until they heard something chuckle darkly all around the room. poor jasper had to been dragged out of the area from the dark side of the force around. and they didnt need him to freak out.

* * *

 _ **"KUKUKU!"**_

* * *

Miaka clutched to tamahomes arm from the darkness in that laugher as growls and hisses around the room. and the feelins of hate anger and impending death. while the others was looking all around the room and wondered who in the would and why would he or she be to much of a pussy when it came down to not showing himself. maybe who ever it was knowing that he would be slaughtered once he or she was going to show themselves..

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded sesshomaru

* * *

 _"I'm an agent of kuto. My master sends his regards the shikon miko the empress of this capital for successfully forcing and killing our men and sending the remaining back from your borders with their tail's between their legs. But how ever we still have an advantage in this situation."_

* * *

Vegeta growled how dare they harm of of his princess's. that was his daughter one thing that you never do is fuck with his daughter and lives to tell about it. that his a mega no no on their part. kuto is going to know when you fuck with their family you all end up dead. things are going to get all bloody once he was able to get his hands on those fuckers in kuto they would regret the day harming his little princess that is something that he was going to make it known to them that they fucked up big time..

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Growled appollon

* * *

 _"It's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours no matter how much the empress power is. We shall continue to attack your villiages. And in addition we also have poisoned her as well. We hold her life in our hands."_

* * *

Everyone looked at kagome as she was surrounded by electric energy. Vegeta smirked that was his little princess was strong. and she was a strong warrior that how she was raised. and she was known to be power.. even though he tried to train his niece but ti was not in let out a pained cry as she colllasped on her knee's. vegeta and miaka rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. she just all of a sudden collasped and didnt say a word. vegeta was feeling sick from what he was seeing.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Miaka

 **"PRINCESS!"** Cried Vegeta

Hotohori knelt next to his father in law and miaka, he took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. It seemed that they did have the upper hand and so did they and they would never find out either. he still wondered out the posion that vegeta made ended up in the hands of kuto. but the bad thing was that who ever found it screw with how it was made as if it was the person personal twick they had put to it.

"She was poisoned by three arrows from a kuto spy when she went to save the villagers at the border. but the bad this is it is something that had happened made a poison but this time around who ever hand their hands on it. put their own persona twicking to it." Said Hotohori

"What do you want!" Hissed regina

Bulma and regina wanted to murder and then bring him back. The disembodied voice spoke up again digging his grave even deeper than it already was. and well regina wanted to rip his heart out a crush it slowly to make him suffer in pain while watching their heart being crushed slowly. He was pissing the wrong people off in the this room. and then send all the dismembered body parts sent back to their masters with a note attached to it, showing that they are fucking with the wrong people. and when they screw with them they end up dead.

* * *

 _"If you send one of the suzaku warriors the one named tamahome to kuto tonight at midnight. We will spare her life."_

* * *

Miaka gripped onto thoths arm harder and looked at tamahome in horror. Haruhi arched a brow at the male who was her sister soul mate. what in the world would they want with him. but miaka didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved tamahome and didn't want to loose him. kagome narrowed her eyes at tamahome knew what he was thinking. she even saw alice slip a note that she had written to nakago threatening him. she must knew as well what he was thinking on doing.

"Send you to kuto?" Asked maka

* * *

 _"Send him to kuto and we will not end her life."_

* * *

Everyone looked saddened at the optiones and some of them wanted to kill this person who was forcing them to do this. Plus they where already been pissed off for the dick move they did, sesshomaru had tokijin the sword he gave to his adopted sister and was going to ram it so far up this bastards ass and make vlad the mother fucking impaler look like a fucking pussy ass bitch. plus muramasa and mercilago was ready to slice the pig in half for daring to mess with their mistress it was not a good thing to mess with the sword spirit mistress or master it is death to who ever it is going to get it for pissing the two fo them off.

* * *

 _"I love tamahome more than you do. I'm going to take him for myself." Cried Yui_

* * *

Miaka had yuis voice echoed into her mind over and over again she knew that yui would never harm bella like this so it had to be nakago to order this to happen to their mother to get her on their side. but then again she didnt know how far the obsession that nakago had for their mother, and how much he would want to harm her to make her his so this was just making a point and even though it was not going to work for him since their mother would rather suffer and die before she leaves them all.

"He's up in the ceiling." Said balder

Everyone looked up and seen the spy made himself know. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Everyone snorted they all looked the damn same in kuto. it was just sickneing to a point that they never ever changed the way they looked. but their ways all seemed the smack as well they hide and now show them selve like the dammed pussys that they are.

"Why do all you filthy morons wear black its sickening." Said yumichika

The spy immediately spred out of the room nuriko rushed after him since he was the closest to the exit. He tried his best to catch him while snapping a piece of the railing off the palace siding and planning to freaking toss it at the bastards head and then leave the bastard to the others mercies as long as they would basically allow him to join in on the fun in murdering the little shit for all they had done.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Nuriko threw the railing at the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall making a nice hole there. Nuriko started to act all innocent while wiggling his butt to make him look cute even though it was basically putting off that he was the dumb ass that was the reason why they have a freaking hole in the wall that needed to be fixed.

"Oh dear how awful! He broke the palace wall!" Cried Nuriko

Tamahome popped next to the over dramatic drag queen who was trying to cover him tracks and blaim it on the spy. But it was him who made the hole in the wall. As he punched him in the head. while szayel sighed and waved his hand and fixed the hole in the wall. while tamahome yelled at the drag queen for his stupidity. while piccalo wondered if that queen has a brain in his purple haired skull. he sighed and knew that he was good with his powers. and the powers that was gifted to him as well.

"You broke the wall you overly dramatic drag queen!" Growled Tamahome

kagome breathed in deeply to stop the pain after she took the pain potion severus handed to her. While tamahome and nuriko went back into the room. It while szayel used magic to fix the wall. carlisile gave her something to help her with the pain. so she was not suffering no more. who ever did this they had no recored on what ever they used to make this much more different so they had alot of study to go over.

"The bastard got away." Hissed vegeta

Miaka looked at tamahome with worry. She was still clinging to thoth who was looking at tamahome as if he was going to do something stupid and he knew that he was going to do so. if he even thinks about doing what they had asked there will be a long line to beat his ass. yui was the reason why they were sent to come and get tamahome. she wanted him since she was in love with him. but she just hoped tamahome would not do this. And tamahome was going to not like what will happened to him. because not only miaka mother her whole family will be in line to beat the crap out of him. and it would not only be once it would be over and over again until they are pretty much happy on what they are going to be feeling like. But for now they needed to make sure that the place was clear of no people who are not welcomed. But they knew why they wanted tamahome and they knew that yui was behind it. That is not hard to figure out.

"What do they want me for?" Asked Tamahime

"Probably lessen our odds against them in which we still have the upper hand in the power department." Said loki

loki sighed and wondered if the stupid moron would sign his own death warrant with them all even with kagome and that is a horror in its self. And the line of them to beat the respective crap out of he knew as well that the bastard who done this was after kagome as well for his own personal needs since he was obsessed with her. the obsessed that will end up to the end of said person life sooner or later. But they all know why kuto wanted him, and it was not hard to find out. But for now they are going to see if tamahome had the balls to take off and do what he had planned. While miaka was worried and knew tamahome would not leave well she hoped that is the case. But then again her mother would kill him.

"They have their reasons. Tamahome don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." Said kagome

"But you cant even walk properly." Cried Tamahome

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. And smirked darkly everyone looked at tamahome as if they where saying you done it now. And you better listen or your life will be hell. vegeta smirked that was his little princess. and the little jack ass needed some common sense knocked into him. so that is what his brat was doing even though it was not going to work. since the mind was made up and he would not go back on what he planned. even though it would be alot of pain when he return home. and maybe death as well.

 _ ***BONK!* *YANK!* *BONK!***_

 **"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled kagome

kagome kept beating him in the heat and punching him. Tamahome winced each time even when she was poisoned she was deadly as ever. While vegeta was dabbing at his eyes with fatherly pride. hotohori smiled he was making sure that she didnt fall out of his arms since she was still some what weak. But he knew for a fact if tamahome does what he was going to do. And hurt her daughter oh it was going to be hell to pay for him when they reach him. but for now he was watching his wife beat the crap out of tamahome. While vegeta was a happy father right now of his little brat that was showing on his face. But if the fool thinks about breaking his little grandbrat heart oh he was going to make him suffer grately for it.

"I haven't been so proud to be a father." Cried Vegeta

Tamahome rubbed his head while glaring at her for beating the crap out of him. While kagome looked at him in the eye to make sure he had gotten the point accrossed it seemed tamaki and her other kids who where in the room smirked, vegeta and bulma and regina was proud of their little girl. she was able to make someone piss them self with out even trying. she was growing up so fast. they are just proud of here. But they knew she would not be happy if he does what he was thinking. Because it would break one of her daughters hearts. And that is never a good thing for tamahome to do because it was not only be miaka mother the rest of her family will be after his ass for the fact he was thinking that was a good idea.

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Tamahome

"For underestimating me. And if you plan on leaving you will not like what will come for you and let me tell you that is will be extremely unpleasant and painful. You will be signing your own death warrant wiith everyone in this room. And mind you that nearly almost everyone in this room is able to read minds." hissed kagome

Hotohori smirked his wife was a spit fire and he loved that. but he knew she gotten that from her mother and father. and it was one of those things that tuned him on. but all in all he thinks she pushed enough fear into tamahome. even poor jasper was in the emo corner shaking that must be a pain to have empath powers. but he was being trained to shield them. seemed that the potions kicked in to make his wife more comfortable to move like she was. He was glade to see she was able to distract them from the issue at hand.

"In any case don't think about it. We shall find another solution." Said Stein

After saying that they all left to go to their repective chambers before kagome left in hotohori arms. She turned and pointed a finger at him with the darkest look that she could muster to make him miss his pants as they all left. vegeta snckered that was his princess for ya. plus she got that one form regina.. while spirit smirked his ex wife was always a spit fire and hot as hell as doing it. while he watched muramasa and mercilago left to their own chambers. Miaka sighed and knew her mother would always be the one to make someone piss themselves. But then again she knew she was trying to make a point acrossed that tamahome leaves he was going to suffer grately and not only by her mother and the rest of the family. She sighed and knew that she should be happy but then again it would be something he deserved if he did even do something like this. .

"And tama-kins don't think about deflowering my daughter. You better wait for that for a while unless I will use a rusty carving knife to remove manly bits. Well that's enough for now had a nice night." Said kagome

Tamahome sighed when everyone was out of the room. Tamahome finally snapped out of his own shock and fear since it was the night that they enjoyed making him feel fear. and it seemed they have prove the point. but it was not going to stop him to do what he wanted. he was going to do this one way or another., miaka looked at him and wondered if he would do what he was thinking. She was hoping he didn't. but then again tamahome was not the brightest one out there and he would suffer for the fact to keep some sort of safely thing. But for now she was going to hope and that is all she was able to do for the time being.

"I don't want you to go no where." Said Miaka

Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over her shoulders to make her understand that he was not going no where. Even though he was leaving once she is asleep but she will not know that until the morning. and yes he knew that this will be the end of his life. but he would take it like a man. more or less crying while they beat the respective crap or whatever else they had plotted out for his punishment for what he was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Tamahome

"Yes I do." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome smiled even though he felt guilty at what he was about to do. Then again he would be dead once they get their hands on him so what the hell he might as well go there either way he was going to end up dead. Plus he noticed that alice placed a envelope into his pocket addressed to nakago in kagome hands writing she must of saw him go. plus he knew that there as something in there to push fear in him as much as she could.

"Then go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." Said Tamahome

Miaka climbed into bed and tucked herself in bed while keeping a death grip on tamahome arm. She was making sure he was not going no where and will be staying right next to her all night. plus she knew tamahome would get it if he chose to do what he was thinking. so she was hoping that he was not going to do it no more. but then again there was the thought of him being stupid and doing it behind their backs.

"I'm watching you buster." Growled Miaka

Tamahome sweat dropped from what she was doing he thought she trusted him. But then again she shouldn't since he was going to betray her trust and go to kuto and hand himself over to them. she even glared at him for what he was thinking. but tamahome sighed and knew that there was something about miaka that didnt even trust him enough to take him up on his own word. but then again if he was her he wouldnt of took his word at all as well,

"I thought you trusted me." Joked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that. His eyes stayed glues to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. kagome had saved them this time but in her current state she cant afford to do so again. It was true that scout said that their military was greater than konan's. but it seemed that they did have a upper hand against them. What will they do if they decided to attack again. What will they do if they kill kagome. Even though a lot of murderous people. Surrendering himself to kuto is nothing compared to everything kagome had done its actually a small price to pay,. And once with his life that is he will be everyone bitch in this place. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Signing his own death warrant. So he stood up only to face plant the floor. He got up and looked at his leg. He saw miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left in the dead of night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Hotohori woke up with his beloved wife in his arms. he kissed her neck to show her that he was awake. As he ran fingers through her silky hair. As she finally woke up and smiled up at him and kissed him. he was just happy she was still there with him. but he had this feeling that something was going to happen that they all will be plotting someone punishment. but then again there was something that he knew better not to do with his wife and the others. But then again she was a good mother and she would do anything and protect her children. So he was proud of her. And he knew if tamahome pulled the crap he was thinking about. Oh not only his wife and family would be after his head. He would be as well. Miaka was his step daughter and his priestess so yeah tamahome would get it good.

"Morning to you to my love." Said Hotohori

Kagome was about to reply to that until her son ran into the room looked like something had happened. As kenpachi came in from behind him, now she wondered what the hell is going on until she heard someone and then she understood what had happened and that would not go over well once they get their hands on said person. he will feel every amoung of pain that was going to be coming to him. and she wondered why her daughter would be screaming for tamahome. What the fuck did the fool do. She knew she needed to find out since she should not be looking for him like she was. Oh hell will be coming to tamahome.

* * *

 _ **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

* * *

Kagome hissed as she flashed out of the room to go and find her daughter knowing that the whole palace was awake now and was trying to find out what the hell was going on. As she took miaka into her arms. she knew that there was somehting off when she woke up. and tamahome was going to get it and she will be the first one to get to beat him ass once she gets his sorry ass back home. She was going to make him suffer for making her little girl cry like this. How dare he do something to his soul mate who happened to be her daughter. Tamahome had the balls to do this and now he was going to pay.

"darling whats wrong?" Asked kagome

Miaka looked up at her mother as everyone came over to see what the hell was going on some of them where looking like they finished mating or something when they heard miaka scream out. So they all came out to see what was going on. And see if they are going to be skinning someone alive when they find him. miaka cried into her mother chest and wanted to know where tamahome was. She couldn't not find him no where. And now she was freaking out. She knew he would not break no promise to her. And now she was wondering where he was and wondered if anyone kenw where he was at. Kagome sighed and tried to keep her anger down to make sure she didn't make her daughter more upset.

"Tamahome he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I cant read it. And I can't find him no where. Oh mama what am I going to do." Cried Miaka

Miaka shook her mother shoulders as she sobbed. Until her mothers rob fell open as her breast was all out there to see. As chichiri was the only pervert in the hall since shunsui, miroku and the other perverts of their group was busy doing something with their mates and wives. while vegeta was on his way out with bulma since they wanted to know what the hell was going on with their one grandchild and wondered why she was crying.

 **"BOOOOBIES NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

Chichiri grabbed kagome's breast as vegeta ran down the hall like a mad man and puched the perverted monk who dared to grope his daughter as hotohori wondered what the hell was going on. that was when the saw vegeta deck chichiri and sent him flying into a wall. but then again the monk seem to be over joyed about something. but then again there was alot of things that the monk he didnt want to know about.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER BREAST PERVERT!"** Yelled vegeta

Chichiri was only looking like he was on cloud nine while he was pitching a mega tent in his paints. While hotohori punched him for what he had done. How dare he touch his wifes breast that was his hotothori took the letter from his wife and started to read while nuriko and loki and appollon looked over his shoulder to see what it was. when they figured what it was they knew that tamahome was going to be doomed by them all. and miaka was not going to do anything to stop them to punish him.

"What does it say?" Asked Rose

Hotohori handed the letter to nuriko and he took a deep breath tamahome had just gone and fuck himself for what he had just pulled he knew this was going to end badly for him if any of them got their hands on him even himself. they all was reading the leter and smirked darkly and started to plot out tamahome painful punishment for what he had done. and he was warned and he took it and left with it. so not he was going to get it when he get back home.

"He went to kuto to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked miaka to gather the remaining suzaku seven in his absence. He will returned when she completes her duty. And signed his death warrant with everyone here, may suzaku rest his soul once we get our hands on him," said Hotohori

Miaka removed herself from her mother and looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe what he had told her, it cant be true he promised her that he wouldn't leave her like that and he would stay by her side. he told her he would stay with her all night long. she trusted him and now he does this. she just didnt want to believe that tamahome would of pulled a dick move like this. she just cant not now not ever.

"No that can't be right! You must of read it wrong! You will reread it right now!" Ordered Miaka

they all knew that miaka was in a state that she didnt want to believe that tamahome had done this to her. Miaka brothers was feeling rage for what he had done to their little sister. no man will do this to their sister. and they will suffer the day from knowing him. and everyone else as well who wanted a piece of him for what he had done. while they all started to plot out what they all will be doing to tamahome when they finally get their hands on him. while miaka was yanked away from hotohori by her mother. Miaka looked at her mother and wondered what and why she did that for. She sighed and knew this was not the time. As she bowed her head in shame and shuffled off to her chambers wanting to be alone for the time being.

 **"TAMAHOME YOU JERK!"** Screamed Miaka

Everyone sighed as they went back to their chambers to get ready for the day or finish what they where about to do. They had a feeling to make a meeting on who was going on this trip this time. kagome bowed her head she understood how her daughter was feeling. but they had to do this and get the rest of the suzaku warriors and then get tamahome backand them kill him painfully for what he chose to do. and he was going to pay for the action she took.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Horohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. Obviously deep In though his wife left to go and have a meeting for something, until they came into their office as if they where about to leave to hunt down the remain suzaku warriors. and he knew that they already had somehting plotted out for tamahom when they get him back home. he better be apart of it as well since he didnt agree with what he had done either.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about Ii and this was what we decided that this was the best course of action. We've decided to go searching for the final warriors." Said Miaka

"Are you certain?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori pouted he wanted to go with his wife to be by her side. While the others who was going was behind them. Since he was going to let them go as he nodded and gave his kisseed him deeply and rushed out the door only to see that chichiri staying behind. as muramasa and mercilago sighed he was going to help out with chichiri since he felt bad for their mistress husband and decided to help him out as well. so they are going to be doing this for him so he would be by his wife side. that is something they are willing to do to their master since he was married to their mistress.

* * *

Everyone was at a inn to rest up for a bit while ron was ordering for everyone since he and vegeta came along on this one. Along with azuma and ren and nasuke and some of the others they wanted to travel and help as well other than the training it seemed they had others to help out as well. nuriko sighed and knew this was going to be gross from the amount of times that he had watched them eat before. btu then again he knew there was one thing he was not going to be doing is puting his hand any where near their food.

"We will have triple of everything on this menu thanks." Chirped ron

Nuriko eye twitched at how that one was the one who would order a lot of food. does those people even shit it out or anything. they eat way to much and they done look like they ever get full or they even shit it out or anything. this was something that most of them thought on. draco laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head to tell the drag queen it was pointless to try to figure it out. Their mother stayed outside with the horses. plus they knew her sword spirit's remained behind with chichiri for reason. They had reached this inn on their way and miaka or father and uncle compained that they where hungry.

"Look I know your depressed in all." Said Nuriko

"Oh Nuriko your so silly I'm not depressed." Chirped Miaka

Everyone even her own brothers and sisters gave her a look as if they were saying they where not believing her. While some of them where searching the areas to see what they could find out. but then again it will probably take a while for her to let it even sink in that tamahome did do what he had done. but they are going to try their best and be paitent and be there for her when she finally let it sink in. but they all knew that they are going to beat the living crap out of him when they find his sorry ass for even thinking this was a bright idea. And to hurt their sister. So yeah this was going to be something that they are going to make him suffer for. While miaka blinked and pretended she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah right of course your are! Your probably worryingyour head off right now! But I don't see how eating solved anything." Growled Nuriko

Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table and snapped it in half, he gotten a little carried away fun lecturing miaka while everyone looked at the table and wondered why the hell he had to do that. maka waved her hand and fixed the tabel before the owner of the place find out what nuriko had just done to their property. ron pouted he wanted his food he was hungey and wanted food now. While miaka sighed and knew nuriko was just being protecting. But she knew there wa smore than one person who is pissed off at tamahome right now. And she knew that he was not going to like what will happen to him when they find him.

"Oh dear it seemed that they don't make them like they used to." Said Nuriko

Everyone moved to another table that they enlarged and started to talk again about this and that but sooner or later they will bring up about how miaka was hiding her emotions from them all and not open up. even though that they dont know that they are in the area where the second soul mate to kagome is.. and even though how amusing who her second soul mate was going to be. and it was going to be odd to how she is and how the second soul mate it. they just hoped he would figure out the soul mate bond when they see each other. or lead him to her as well.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Miaka and everyone was waiting for their food while nuriko continued to harp on miaka about how she was hiding her emotions. even jasper was feeling her emotions and that is never a good thing for the poor empath who was still learning that there was a way to block his power to not feel other people emotions. plus it seemed they had to repair a few more tables that nuriko had to snap in half. while they finally got him to calm down enough to not snap no more. and to make sure that no one seen them do any form of magicl so they would not have notice that they are not even normal and use them for what they wanted.

"I told you Nuriko. I'm just fine." Said Miaka

"You say that but I'm not buying it. Even the empath is feeling it." Said Nuriko

Miaka only rolled her eyes but they dropped it when they food came. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his part only to find miaka her father and her brothers and sisters grandfather ate it before he even had a bite of it. and they knew that she didnt want to accept the truth that tamahome took the choice and left with the warning and was going to take the punishment up the ass once he gets home. Oh that will be fun for them all. The bastard is getting what he was going to have coming to him. and he was warned by them all before he left to go and do something like this.

 **"YOU FAT PIG YOU ATE EVRYONE PART TO!"** Yelled Nuriko

Miaka suddenly dropped her chop sticks and the plate she was holding to the floor as it crashed and clattered all over the place. While she clutched her stomach in pain from all the food she had ate, everyone turned to look over at miaka who looked like she was about to kill over. and when she did she clutched her stomach in pain. it seemed that miaka was not immune to what the others are immune. well to some things not all. even though miaka was expirence her first food poison. or had poison in their system do to their demonic powers. She was cut from all the training when she wanted to try and play I want to be a human. So this was something she was not used to and now they needed to know what was put in their food.

"Miaka!" Cried draco

Nurikos eyes went wide the amount they had pain for earlier must have caught the attention of the local bandits. He cursed as they all went in for an attack so miaka wouldn't get in any harm while she was still clutching her stomach. The one bandit was kicked vegeta into the wall raised a sword about to chip her into two since he wanted all of their things since the bandirs knew they are not poor people. mostly by their clothing and the way they looked and acted. and that is something they are going to make sure to take, so this was something they should of known better where they are at. Now it was time for them to kick their ass. While one of them was about to slice miaka into two and none of them was able to get to her in time..

 **"I WANT YOUR MONEY!"**

Miaka eyes went wide in horror and for a brief moment. She even wondered where her mother was. She wanted to scream as the man swung his sword. Thinking this was the end. But when a sword suddenly pieced the man killing him on the spot. It was hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed. After vegeta blasted the killing curse at the two remaining men trunks and nuriko rushed over to miaka side to check on he to make sure she was going to be ok while vegeta was making sure he finished off all the men in this shit hole to make sure they would not harm his family again.

"Whats is the matter with Miaka?" Asked hotohori

"She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that seemed to have been poisoned im not even sure," said nuriko

Then again their power normally battled against some kinds of poisons. Hotohori looked around for his wife and wondered where she was. they wondered where kagome had gone off to since she was not here to help them out in this. then again there was something off that she was not even here helping they just hoped she was ok. Miaka sighed and wondered what the hell did she eat. Her stomach was killing her and she should of known better to not of eat to much. While nuriko sighed and wondered if she was going to be ok.

"Where is my kagome?" Asked Hotohori

Vegeta wondered as well where his daughter was as well. Since his other brats stayed behind to help out with the training with bulma and regina. He hoped she was ok and not in some perverted bandits hands. if that is where she is he was going to make sure they would not all survive once he got his hands on them. even though he didnt know one of these bandites was the her soul mate. and that is going to be funny as hell he would never thought a bandit in that way. but if it was a soul mate so be it..

"Now that you think of it kagome hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder whats taking her." Said Kyoya

Kyoya had the box in his pocket for the house that was built for tamahomes family to have a new home and live the life they should be not in that hovel they had before. he and bulma made a good home for them. it maybe the largest one that is going to be in their village but then again they are family now. and they would never ever want for nothing. while they thought on where kagome had gone off to.

"But I passed the stables on my way here there was no one there." Said Hotohori

"That's odd I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Said ayame

Miaka stomach dropped so did haruhi and ritsu their mother was other there somewhere maybe she passed out some place she was still poisoned after all. Hotohori worried about his wife. spirit gasped he was worried about his ex wife he was only coming along since he was able to spend time with though their marriege never lasted they are still they had children together. he still loved her dearly. but he knew that they would never be that way again but he could dream though.

"Oh dear no. what if those weren't the only bandits around. What if they kidnapped mama." Cried Haruhi

"Now lets try to calm down this is kagome after all. She would not be beaten down so easily. Maybe she just taking a walk or something." Said Nuriko

Vegeta shot the drag queen a look for what he had just said about his daughter. His daughter would not tell no one where she is going she would let them know before hand. He knows his daughter well enough. but the one thing that he was leaving out that she was still fighting the poison in her system so she was still in danger when it came down to that factor. how the hell could the stupid queen could have forgotten that one.

"Shut it you stupid queen! I know for a fact that my princess would not leave with out telling no one. I know my brat well." Growled vegeta

"Indeed. And given the fact that she is poisoned . she will be an easy prey." Said hades junor

Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. plus the son of hades and the evil queen was always able to put things in the light. Kagome wouldn't leave without telling them where she was going. And she can't fight that well in her current state so everyone was correct in that matter. Until a blur of blond and red hair flashed into the room. jasper felt them panicing something must of happened to kagome if these two are acting the way he was. but then again there was something else that he knew when it came down to the two of them..

 **"MOMMY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!"** Cried Tamaki

The twins and tamaki rushed around the room they where the ones who where sent on a mission to find out what was around the area. Hotohori placed a hand on his step sons head and smiled in hoped he didn't hear that wrong. even her grandkits was freaking out. what in the world was they crying about. they was not even able to do nothing when it came down to this. hotorhori knew his step kids and grandkits and they are worried.

"What's wrong younglings?" Asked Vegeta

"We found the bandits hide out. And when we came back that grandma was gone." Cried Hikaru

Everyone was shocked this would mean that they would have to split up. As they all decided who was going with who. Hotohori nuriko and miaka was in one group while the others went with their own groups. it was the best way to get things done and cover enough ground. and they have a meet up point or one of them will flair their power to let them know where they are at and if they found her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Hotohori and his group fallowed the directions that his step sons and grandkits gave him. While miaka complained after a hour of riding that she wanted to rest. He wanted to continue but he was a warrior of suzaku and had to obey. While he ordered nuriko to cool off before he strangled miaka he told her about how chichiri was taking his place back at the palace. and how muramasa and mercilago was going to be there helping him out that is why he basically doing this for him and their mistress.

"So chichiri and muramasa and mercilago is taking your place while your gone? But why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find mama since she is your wife and soul mate. But I mean why did your duties to fallow us I know mama was allow to go even though she is the empress in all. I'm not complaining or anything." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to sigh it seemed that their priestess. But he knew there was a lot she was going through right now but he knew she was not thinking about her mother. But then again that was something that threw him off about his one step daughter and prestress she never thought about her mother and only of herself sometimes. And that is something he never liked much. But then again he thinked that she does it so she didn't have to do anything. but that was not the time for right now to think about that. but right now he wanted his wife and to know if she was ok. but then again he knew he had to do his warrior duty as well then hunt down the fucker who took his wife and thinks he was going to live to tell about it.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and It is my duty as such to watch over you and as your step father as well. And I was worried about you and my kagome. And im worried about tamahome even though I would like to kick his ass as well." Said Hotohori

"Why would you worry about little ol' me for? I can take care of myself! Plus I had the others as well!" Chirped Miaka

Hotohori smiled slightly its not he didn't like her in all she was his friend. But it was the truth she cant defend herself. Just while ago everyone was battling with their own he had to protect her. Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing it was. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back. this maybe might help her put this into he remind and let it all sink in that tamahome had indeed to make the choice he had.

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me." Said Miaka

"There are some runes on the back of his message. Do you know what their meaning?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant, she was never good this type of thing. As if reading her mind hotohori spoke to explain what they meant since she had one of her father moments once again. plus this was what tamahome meant to say even through his own fear and the impending death and pain and suffering for what his actions had given him as a punishement.

"It means I love you. This is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped from what he had just said, the pain was flooding her senses as she listened to hotohori words. While nuriko watched from behind a bush to see what was going on with miaka. nutiko noticed that what hotohori had done basically put the realtiy of what was going to be that tamahome is a moron who is going to end up dead once he returned home from his stupid reason to have done what he had done.

"To protect his country. His family and above all to protect you the one he loves more than anything. Tamahome gave himself to kuto." Said Hotohori

"It's my fault." Cried Miaka

Miaka started to sob and hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. He thought about his kagome the whiole time pretending that she was in his arms instead of miaka. plus he knew she was his family now since she was his kagome daughter so he had to be a good friend and family member to let her know she was not alone, and even though tamahome will not like what is coming to him. he knew what they are going to do to him and he was going to be joining in on the fun. Tamahome is going to deserve what is coming to him. and he was warned so he was going to get it way worst.

"I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Feeling ashamed for crying. Miaka ran away from him and before he could stop her she had tripped on a strong string activating a trap. A huge black of wood with spikes protruding from it swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka, hotohoris eyes went wide and pushed miaka out of the way in the process hitted him in the shoulder. While nuriko was goosed from behind knocking him out. as a group of men gathered around then and chuckled darkly from what they had captured.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

Kagome groaned as she woke up to feel of the cold ground. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was to hard for her she was all tied up. Realization struck her. She had been caught something that didn't shock her to much. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave off kagome saw his face he had fiery hair that was tired behind his back. And he had a smug look on his face. plus she felt this odd pull to him she just didnt know what it was at this point in time.

"Hey there sweetheart I see your finally awake. I see."

He neared her and placed the candle on the table and knelt down in front of her. kagome glared coldly at him as he gasped at the beauty that was before him her eyes even more so they where rare she was rare. The man tilted her head to get a better look at her. even though with the pull she felt something so familiar about this. kagome groaned with all her freaking luck she had the feeling this was her second soul mate. but she was to weak to look in the bond sight to even know what he was to her. the pull was enough to be a sign.

"Not to bad your beautiful a rare gem something that I have never seen before."

kagome huffed out of annoyance attempted to bite his hand off. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth kagome smirked with victory as she but harder on his fingers. she made sure no venom or other poison would be entered his blood. she wasnt able to use her hands or anything. but she sure as damn well be about to use her teeth and it will hurt like a bitch because she will draw blood. and making him scream and that she did.

 **"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"**

Snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore spot. kagome spit out the blood on the ground that she had in her mouth from where she had bit him. Served him right for being a ass and kidnapping her. why in the world he kidnape her in the first place. other than he fallowed the pull and just didnt know what it was. she sighed and knew this was going to take a while. this one is her soul mate he would take a while to realize it. not like hotohori just was confused by the feelings he got since he was a kid.

"Why the hell you do that for!"

"Serves you right jackass for kidnapping me you jerk." Growled kagome

The man arched a brow at the fire in this woman something else that was rare never ran into many woman who had fire in them these days. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. she was a goddess in his eyes. but there was something else he felt this pull to her as if it was telling him something. but right now he had no time to be thinking on some stupid pull to the little goddess that sitting on his floor.

"I don't like girls who wont cry. In fact I don't like girls at all. So just sit there and don't try anything stupid,"

kagome looked at the man and thought he was gay but she knew that he wasn't so she was going to play with him like she normally did when she and spirit did when they first met each other. since she was bored out of her mind she was going to basically fuck with his mind. since she was going to ignore the pull for the time being until she knew what this was and who he was to her. then again this was her soul mate so she was going to play with his mind while she was able to do it before he figured it out. .

"Ah I see your gay." Said kagome

The man fell over from what she had just said out loud with a straight face. Even though he was not gay he had something for this chick but this type of girl would never give him the time of day. kagome was smirking like there was no tomorrow since she knew she had him by the balls. she was a slythern it was something that they are known to do. plus she was going to have some fun while being stuck here. and then again she did the same thing to spirit and lucius as well. so she might as well have fun while she can.

 **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"**

"Oh. So you are gay then! I just knew it!" Chirped kagome

The red headed man grated his teeth and held up a fist to her as if it was supposed to make her affriad of him as if he didn't know who in the world he was dealing with and he didn't know who she truly was, she may have this pull to him. but what gives her the right to call him gay. he liked woman but he didnt want to freaking out it. as he saw that smirk that she had and knew she was doing this out of fun.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"You said you don't like females. So I am assuming that you prefer to spend time in the company of other men. But here nothing wrong with that my ex husband is gay and three friends as well." Said kagome

kagome snickered she knew that sprit was not gay but lord death was.. but that was something for another time for this man to learn. And he only wanted her to have a heir with him and that's it they where friends though, and she was proud of her grim reaper kids. but the thing was the pull was confuseing her and wondered what the hell it meant for her and him. but she was bored and was going to play with him for the time being. plus he was cute when he was like this. and he was her soul mate he just dont know it yet.

 **"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"Suit yourself buddy boy," said kagome

Kagome had to admit this was kinda fun. He was more fun that spirit when she did this with him. The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped down beside her and let out a sigh, now she needed to figure out what else to do so she didnt get bored waiting for someone to break her out of this. maybe she could continued to talk to the man or something to see if she would be able to get to know him while she was here. he seemed to be guarded and might be not so easy to get to know. but she could try at least and

"know more about him..

"Stupid," whispered kagome

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"**

kagome sighed her poor ears where going to be bleeding if he didn't stop screaming like that she hated having sensitive ears that was the worst thing other that a sensitive nose that made you hate farts ad stuff like that worst. plus she didnt mean to blurt out that. then again she was not even calling him stupid . she was calling her daughter stupid since she was stupid toa point but she knew if she put her mind to something she would do ti.

"Sorry I was thinking out load." grumbled kagome

He calmed down and settled back to his spot and mumbled to himself. While she wondered what else she could ask she had to pass the time somehow. So she might as well bug the hell out of this guy. plus she wondered why in the world he kidnapped her int he first place. and wondered what his reason is. since she knew he was not evil but the way he carried himself like she does. so there was something about him that screamed warrior. and even though he was a bandit he was something else as well. but she was not going to invade his privacy and read his mind or his memories as well his emotions.

"You see this is exactly why I hate girls."

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Asked kagome

The flame haired male paused for a moment before settled back down. He closed his eyes and huffed this girl sure talks a lot for being a hostage it was comforting to hear her voice in some ways. but he liked being around her. plus the pull to her was not that bad. but she was something to him but he didn't know what it was. those gem like eyes ruby red and pink they are so enchanting to look into. her hair looked like it was silk to the hands, and her hands hand silky glovs over them he didnt understand why she had them on. but he would find out sooner or later when it came down to her and her powers..

"I just saw that pink jewel of yours and the ring and wanted to steal it. But those damned things burned me when I tried to take it. So I took the whole package."

kagome smiled at him feeling bad about that her wedding ring has a spell on it. While the shikon well its just something that would defend from her powers. So she kinda felt bad for what the jewel and wedding ring did, but he would never ever be able to get the jewel. if he only knew what it protected inside of it. and what the shikon jewel does for her and what it meant to her as well. he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance at the look she had over her face. but then again he didnt know what to do about this..

"You know tying me up like this wont get you anywhere. And there no way that I let you have my jewel or the ring. Just out of curiosity what is your name?" asked kagome

His amber eyes looked into her pink and red ones. Kagome giggled when she saw him tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy it was kinda cute in some kinda ways. But its like he was trying to figure if he should let her know his name. plus it was something that her mother teach'd her to do when she wanted something. but it seemed that he was not going for it. so she had to deal with this until someone came and found her. she sighed and had to say inuyasha was a tad bit better than this. even though they were evil and deserved what they got in the end.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well do you really wish to be called lets see here. Mr orange. How about the man who hates woman and wanted men. Or the man who has a giant stick up his ass. Or the man who wanted the jewel. Or how about spiky bitch. Or mr empty paints. Grumpy pants." Joked kagome

"All right its Genro." Said Genro

kagome smiled as she snickered meantlly from the fun she was having she was vegeta daughter after all. It seemed that he didn't like that to much, then again the others would find this amusing enough.. he reminded her of lucius but then again he was always like that when she joked with him. she sighed and knew that genro was different and there was alot more about him than she even knew about. but then again this was her second soul mate and he had to have some sort of feeling to her with the pulling to her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Genro, my name is kagome. but i'm not always called that. Would you be so kind to untying me. I think these ropes are digging into my skin." chirped kagome

Genro eyed her as if she was playing him in some way. He didn't trust her that much yet she was trying to be nice but that could be for him to let her go and she would attack him he had a feeling that she was deadly. but he also cant get over this pull he had to her, even her name siuted her beauty. he sighed he cant trust her he had this feeling she was deadly when she wnated to be. and he needed to make sure she didnt pull a fast one on him. even though it would be a complete turn on,

"No way in hell." Said Genre

"Well that is rude ya know. Right after we've had a decent introduction to. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" grumbled kagome

Genro couldn't believe what she had just said to him and insult in that same question she was good with the insults he had to take a few for himself to use while he gets the bosses seat back. this woman maybe be something to him. and a hot woman and a goddess in his eyes. but he knew what she had just said and knew that she was screwing with him. but that was something he was not to keen on. but he knew that she was basically a deadly female and that is rare to even see in a female no more.

"I'm a fucking bandit woman. What did you expect? And do you really call accusing me being gay? Calling me stupid and giving me all weird names decent? I may be a bandit madam! I should as hell know decent! And my mama as you say it did teach me manners and forced me to be one of the highest leveled government test passers. So shut it!" Growled Genro

kagome didn't expect him to have that type of smarts, then again he did choose to be a bandit other than what his mother forced him to study to have a better life for himself and he chose this life. she only smiled no wonder he was her second soul mate, but then again there was alot that she still needed to know about him. but then again she had to say she didnt even think genro is his real name. but that was going to think later on about all of the things that they are going to have to talk about.

"Well since your not going to get the jewel or my ring or anything else for that manner. Why don't you just let me go." Said kagome

"Don't you ever shut the hell up!" Growled Genro

kagome narrowed her eyes at him for being such a dick. if she was able to move her hands she would be able to bitch slap him for being such a jack ass. and he knew he was pushing her buttons. If she didn't know any better he acted like spirit before he basically cheated on her. so she was going to make her point across to not fuck with her when she was pissed off and watch when he insulted her. genro felt something icy go up his spine and he knew that he kinda pissed her off. and that is not a good sign when you do that.

"Not when I don't want to. Now answer the question Genro," commanded kagome

Genro felt a icy chill up his spine when she said that as if she was making him freeze from the inside. even though he didnt know she was using the powers of the elements that the kami's and gods gave her to make him feel the way he was never had a chance to even say anything because someone blew his wall in and had to shield bella from eing harmed. but then again he was confused on why he even did that. he felt protective over her and that is something that he never ever felt before. that is something he was not familiar with when it came down to the female race. but she was different and he felt something he just didnt understand it.

 _ ****KABOOOOOOM!****_

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. kagome closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. genro unknowningly got to his knees and anticipated danger and he was right because he was held up from his neck by a pissed off protective father demons lord and wanted the blood of who ever took his pride and joy. but then again he didnt know he was her second soul mate yet. but he wa going to make sure he was going to show him what he thought about this and his daughter and how he did things with her. plus with him being a king of all sayiens and his face the way it is. it puts the flair in the darkness in the fear inducing he loved to do.

 **"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER YOU VILE BASTARD!"** Roared Vegeta

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki and draco

kagome blinked as she looked down to see her grandkits and her two sons tamaki and draco. As she untyed her so she can save her new friend from her father as she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. she sighed and knew that she would have to explain to him to let him know that he was her second soul mate. and that is something he was going to be happy in making fun on him. well until he catched onto his soul mate bond. maybe they should help him think push him to what he was trying to figure out.

"Father be nice to him he didn't do nothing wrong. I was my fault since I didn't hide the my jewel. He is a friend he not a bad guy. and think of soul mate dad." Said kagome

Vegeta sighed and tossed the man on the floor as he tried to gather air in his lungs. he read the man soul and knew it was his daughter second soul mate. but the only thing is he had to well figure what he was feeling and what it all meant. and that is something they would have to wait on. genro was able to breath better that was that chicks father he was as dangerous as she was then again she did come from him. He turned and was about to leave. he sighed but he was going to find some other way to get what he needed done.

"Where are you going?" Asked kagome

"I'm going to find another way to get the bosses seat see ya babe!" Chirped Genro

Genro left while waving his hand, vegeta knew what his daughter was going to do and nodded to her and grabbed his grand kids and great grandkids so she would do what she needed and go hunt down the others to let them know that he they had found her. plus all in one night the second soul mate to his daughter. he could tell he was wondering what he was feeling. and he was confused by the pulling. that is what he had read. but for now he hugged his princess and let her go to do what she did best. beat the crap out of people and save them. he was so proud of her and she knew that he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko_

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find her hands and feet were tied. Sitting up as best as she could. She saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground near her and both was unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to think on matters miaka had to see if they were going to be ok since they were indeed kidnapped and maybe might be wounded as well. you never know when it came down to a bandit. And it would be nice to know where kagome is as well. But then again they knew she would be found one way or another.

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" Whispered Miaka

Nuriko was the first to stir. Fallowed by hotohori they both looked around. While hotohori groaned and wished his dream was real but it seemed that his wife was not with his. he groaned and knew she was not there. he just hoped they had found her and that she was ok. he has not even felt no power levels or anything to show they have found her. or if they knew where she was at. but now they had to come and hunt them down while they are at it. because miaka had to get them all caught.

"What a relief! I thought for sure they would of murdered us in our sleep. But I wonder we are now." Said Miaka

"The last thing I remember was being busted in the back of my head and that's it." Said Nuriko

Miaka just recalled how hotohori had saved her. Looking at hotohori she spotted blood on his sleeve. He must of gotten hurt from pushing her out of the way so this was her fought that he was hurt. she felt bad because she knew he was hurt because of her. as she made her way over to him to check him over it was the best she could do. she knew if kagome was here she would help him. so in her place she would have to help him with his wound. he was family after all. and they have to help one another in what they can do.

"Oh no Hotohori your bleeding!" Cried Miaka

Hotohori only smiled at her but he was trying to hide pain he was more than worried about his wife and where she was at. In hopes that the others had found her and gotten her to a safe place. There was a crash and shouting a lot of shouting and sounds of a exploding as well. Curious she made her way over to the door but hotohori stopped her. She turned to look him in the face she saw that he was dead serious. It was nuriko who was signaled for her to shut up.

* * *

 _ **"INTRUDER! A GIRL EXPLODED THE WALL TO PIECES!"**_

 _ **"WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!"**_

 _ **"SOME OF OUT MEN WHERE ABLE TO CAPTURE HER AND THEY'RE BRINGING HER HERE!"**_

* * *

Nuriko, miaka nad hotohori looked at each other in wonderment what on earth in going on. Just before they could come up with anything the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of bandits. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties. hotohori was trying to get the feel of who was the one who blew up the side of the buiding since they knew the others are still around.

 _"Good it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time too."_

 _"Yeah it seemed your little friend of your and she is rather a fine chick! She came to your rescue only to have herself captured."_

The three of them wondered who in the world they where talking about. Hotohori and nuriko had a suck feeling who would have came to their rescue. Until they heard screams of a woman down the hall as if she was fighting the screams of pain was also a sign of what and who is there to save their collective assses. even though they just hope they are wrong on that one. and who ever it was it seemed they are deeply pissed off. as they tired their best to hear who ever it was screaming and wondered what they are doing to her.

* * *

 _ **"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"**_

Hotohori eyes went wide that was his wife she came her to get them out of here. He hoped she was ok and get to them safely. Until the screams came back but it was from all the other men. he hoped she would give them all hell. and when he heard the screams of pain that meant that she was indeed causeing issues for the poor bandits and even in her state of health she was going to cause pain. yep that is his wife they must of done something to her to make her pissed off. and sadly he gets sooo turned on when she was like this. but he knew that they are not going to survive her if she was well and healthy.

* * *

 _ **"OUCHIE SHE BIT ME!"**_

 _ **"OH GOD SHE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF US WITH OUT HER ARMS!"**_

 _ **"SHE IS WRINGING MY DICK LIKE A OLD DISH RAG!"**_

 _ **" SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! OH GOD IT IS SO FREAKING PAINFUL!**_

 _ **" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!**_

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHH SHE TOSSED HIM INTO THE WALL LIKE HE WAS NOTHING! "**_

 _ **"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BITCH!"**_

 _ **"WE ARE DOOMED! THIS HOT SEXY ASS BITCH IS THE FUCKING DEVIL! HELP US SHE IS KILLING US!"**_

* * *

As slap and a few kicks could be heard and all went quiet. Their footsteps neared the room and they were entering in a matter of minutes. Four men was holding kagome roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to hotohori and the others. as she grounded from the pain she felt. and was crusing the bastards who was making her suffer like this. she wanted to go on the blood lust she was feeling but she knew she was not able to. but she got a few of them though. teach them for what they had done to her. as she snickered darkly mentally from what she had done.

"My kagome!" Gasped Hotohori

"I'm fine really dearest i am but they will not be once I get my strength back. And I see my daughter you two kidnapped!" Said kagome

Kagome groaned they had to hit her back and now she lost some blood. she lifted herself off the ground something she was sooo used to by now. As she shot them a glare that sesshomaru im going to kill you glare that he made famous. A red mark could be seen on her cheek it looked angry. Hotohori looked at his wife in concern wanting to kiss the mark and nuzzeled the angry mark to make it better. He shot the men a frightening look for daring to harm his wife. The bandits however pain them no mind.

"Your pretty stupid if you don't know who we are!"

"Yeah where pretty famous! Were the mighty bandits of Mt, Reikaku!"

Another man lifted up miaka pink bag which had the money that she had paid for the food that her father and her uncle and grandfather and herself all at at the inn. So they where attacked by bandits back there them. and well the ones that vegeta and sesshomaru had killed for the crap they had pulled. and for kidnappeding kagome since vegeta killed them for not even giving them any information on who had done it. even sesshomaru would do the same thing as well. But this was something that they had to find the warrior is In this place somewhere and she knew she would be the one to find him or her.

"We'll accept this gold as toll for a safe passage."

"From here on try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid. Like the hottie over there tried to do."

Miaka remembered the symbol in the mirror show them. So one of them had to be a suzaku warror in here some place it was the only place here. so she was going to be doing something that her mother would beat her ass for. And she was going to do it anyway since she never listened. While kagome groaned her daughter was going to do something she knew was stupid. She sighed why could her daughter ever sit still and do what she was told. And she was the one who clean up all her daughter messes like a good mother should.

"Anyways behave and your wont get hurt!"

Before anyone one of them could register what was happening miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothing. While kagome face palmed for what her daughter was doing. but then again there was something that she knew something else that she was the proven daughter her daughter was so different. the girl was going to be the death of her one of these days. and that is going to be the truth to for the amount of shit and bullshit she does for her daughter. but she loved her though.. this was going to not turn out well for her sicne she will be taking once again the punishement.

 **"BEHAVE! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Miaka

kagome was going to freak out her daughter was asking to be killed by these fools. and her little stunt and ass kicking and wounding kinda topped everything on the list to them people, and now her dammed cousin was going to make thinga alot more worst, Hotohori and nuriko looked at her as if she had finally went crazy. kagome finally snapped out of her shock and made her way over to miaka. she yanked her daughter away from the stupid acts that she was doing. but then again there was going to be punishment she knew that for a fact.

"What the hell are you doing stupid ass trying to get us killed?" Hissed kagome

 **"MIAKA STOP THIS! YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP BITING!"** Yelled Nuriko

Kagome was holding onto miaka but she could feel her own power waning. And she needed to think quick. Miaka sighed and knew her mother was not happy with her right now. And she should not be. It was not one of her proudest moments. While hotohori sighed and knew his wife is not doing to hot. While he saw his wife yank her daughter to let her know what she was doing was wrong. but she needed to make her understand this was not going to help them find tasuki. and she also had another job while even being in her. so she had to figure her way around that one since she had to ger her husband, cousin and her friend out of this.

 _ **"BONK!"**_

A fist landed with miaka head as she fell down on her butt, kagome groaned not like she needed any more reasons to act like her to ac the way she does.. and now she was going to have another reason to be acting that way now. there goes her high school education down the drain. she had to freaking get them out of this he head was starting to feel fuzzy. and that normally that she was going to pass out sooner or later. Why oh why did this fool have to do that to her daughter. The evil fucker. She was going to kick his ass for this when she has enough energy to do so. While hotohori sighed and wondered what the hell was that all about.

"Where did this brat came from?" Asked Koji

 **"KOJI!"**

This man known as koji had a scar that ran down from the left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes where a brownish yellow it seemed that he was some kind of head person here. kagome sensed something about him as if he was a spy of some sorts. but she was going to study this fool to make sure what she thought was true. or he was something that he was with genru she sensed him on him as well. plus she was a spy and a master one at that so she knew what she was looking at with another spy around. so something was going down here that they had spy's in the hide out.

"I came here because the boss wants me to bring one of the prisoners. We might as well bring the biggest trouble maker of them all." Said Koji

"If your going to take anyone take me." Pleaded Nuriko

kagome sighed she once again had no choice to do something she wished she didn't have to do it. and she would not let her daughter go through what they had planned she would not be able to handle what they had planned. so she was going to take one for the team even though by force. As they pointed at her to tell him that she was the one who blew up the wall and beat the livng crap out of them and wounded some of them badly. as they yanked her away and dragged her out of the room. Hotohori growled it seemed they were going to harm his wife he had to think of something quickly. Miaka didn't even know what her mother was about to do for her. And he wanted to smack his step daughter in the back of the head for being so dumb.

"Hey baby! Your one fine piece of ass!"

"Fine?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started to rub his face on his chest. He wanted to vomit while nuriko and miaka was snickering at hotohori as they untired them wanting to have some fun, and now they have to get bella away from the bandit leader now and merlin knows what the sick fucker was going to do to his beloved wife. he just hope she would be ok until they make it to her and save her life. they already knew the poison was kicking in and she was just putting on a brave front. but one thing they knew for sure that she is taking one for the team once more. It made him sick to know what they are going to be doing to his poor poor wife. And he wanted to not have to deal with this.

"Wanna serve us some drinks. We cold be really really good friends if your nice."

"Baby what the hell?" Asked Hotohori

Suddenly all his manners and proper etiquette were out the window. His wife was taken away and dende only knows what they where going to do to her if it what he thinks it is the pig will die. and he was going to make them suffer when he finds them. he was going to make them pay for even thinking about harming his wife or touching her in a way that he and her other soul mate was meant to touch her. they will die and he knew that vegeta would be more than happy to do so. As they were untied. oh this is not going to be fun for him since he was going to have to play as a chick. But miaka should be grateful for the mother she has. Because her mother does a lot for her. It seemed her siblings know all to well how much their mother does for them. But not miaka and that what upsets him sometimes.

"No offense sire. But the mountain bandits seem to think that me and you are chicks they kinda kept miaka tied in the corner with her mouth tied," said Nuriko

"I have to play along?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori looked at the overly dramatic drag queen as if he was telling him to act like a chick. While miaka snickered through her gag at what was about to happen. she found this rather amusing that they have to be chicks.. Hotohori eye twitched he couldn't even believe what the hell he had to do. he would do this for his kagome his angel. he would do this for her until he thinks of something and fast. he had to plot something out quickly enough to save her. he dreaded what they would be doing to his wife. and that made him sick to his stomach with worry about his beloved wife.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses wanting to be served their drinks. While hotohori had to surrender in defeat knowing what he had to do until he was able to save his wife. and now he was going to have to play something that he didnt want to do. but then again like his wife always said take one for the team. and it seemed she had the harder part to take one for the team that is. so he had to do what he had to do when he finds a way and then blood would be spilled for doing what they are doing. the sick freaks and he was not pleased about all of this.

"Bring me a drink! Hey you there sexy get your fine ass over here and serve me a drink."

"One moment." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned around as he pulled out a compact power and started to apply it on his face with a *poof* *poof* and a *poof!* When he was done hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder. he was going all flaymboyant and act as gay as he could so they would not thing he was a dude. just as long they dont shove their hands down his pants since then he would basically find his well. hell if the others are here they would be having a field day with this one since this was something they thought would be funny.

"Their waiting for us girls!" Said hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkling as he placed his role. Hotohori could pass off and being a flaming gay guy if you didn't know he was straight. Nuriko comically opened his mouth like a kite the way it was shaped. they knew if vegeta and some of the other was here right now they would be laughing their asses off from what was about to happen. miaka was even snickering from what she was seeing. this was just way to freaking funny for even her to not to laugh at. nuriko was wondered what the hell was going on and he knew that he was pissed off and was about to see

"Here you go big boy. Let me serve you some more handsome. My what a tremendous drinker you are." Said Hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko sweat dropped and went over and did his part, while miaka was snickering in the corner still all tied up and gagged so she didn't bite no one no more. They where just worried about kagome and knew that they had to think of something before something bad happened to her. nuriko sighed he wanted to run everyone to hunt her down. even hotorhori was thinking that way as well. but he knew for sure vegeta would be laughing his ass of and maybe some of the others if they even seen what he was doing. but then again it might be a good idea that the hot headed king was not here the place and no one would survive is he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood at his sides making sure he didn't run away and escape. Until tamahome heard a voice of someone who he hated and seemed that kagome and the others who was with them hates as well. plus he basically was at a point of no return now. he signed his death warrent when he get back home when everything is all done he would be getting what is coming to him for what he decided to do. But for now he should wait and then get his punishment. But for now he knew that this was where he was going to be stuck until they are done what they have asked them to do.

"Welcome tamahome. One of the suzaku seven." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelled body glitter." Said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at nakago who was just as smug as he was the last time they were face to face. Then again he still wanted to know what kagome had put in the letter it will be funny I had a feeling about that. Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when ready to slice his throat when he wanted to. but he needed him to survive for the time being for the whimpy bitch of a priestess he was stuck with. he would have been happy with the stupid one.

"I am nakago, I am aslo a celestial warrior like yourself. I serve seiryuu however." Said Nakago

"So now that you have me here what next? And here this is from kagome." Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow and took the letter that was written to him. While tamahome waited for him to open it he felt the magic on it so he knew it had magic. When he opened it the letter was floating in the air and had some kind of music coming from it. he sighed and was going to have to hear what she was going ot be saying. even though he could not even figure the spell that was used on it. so he was just going to figure that one out latter. He was hoping to be a love letter but then again he knew his luck was not that great when it came down to that. So he could only hope and wish for it. But for now he needed to see what was written to him…

* * *

 _"Dear smug jackass."_

 _"I wanted to send this friendly little latter to inform you of your imminent demise. If your wondering why im sending this letter is to instill as much fear as I can. as if stabbing your gut and yanking all your guts out. Which I will proceed to have sex with my husband on your dead body! That's right im going to fuck my husband on your body and I will enjoy every last minute of it. That's all for now until next time im going to make you my bitch."_

 _"Much love"_

 _"kagome taisho"_

 _P,s_

 _"Your nothing but a blonde bitch. and that sick freak of a emperor better not be thinking about my son._ _ **IF HE IS HE BE MEETING THE GATES OF HELL! AND I KNOW HOW TO OPEN THEM!"**_

* * *

Nakago eyes where wide that was the hottest and interesting letter tamahome was snickering that was kagome for ya. and you never ever mess with mama bear and her cubs. well pups in her case since she has silver inu blood flowing through her. Plus it was well written and the best ever letter he had ever heard along with the insults. but he knew she would have done more but she must have wrote that in a quick way so it would have been given to him. even though he came here on his own. but the time gates sees all well sometimes it doesnt see all.

"Well I shall keep that for later. And for you I will use your to comfort the lady Yui." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted tamahome chin to make him look in the eyes. Even though he was turned on by the letter that the woman he loved had sent him. and he knew one thing never mess with her heirs. mama bear is a dangerous woman when that happened. but he would never harm them he would never ever think about that. but that boy was a beautiful boy. even though he was horny as hell from the words he had heard from the letter. but he would have to releave that little issue later when he was done doing business with the fool. While tamahome only glared at him and wondered if this guy swings both ways or something.

"And besides it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the second person to ever hit me well that's and the ever lovely sexy miko. So I'll keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die from boredom." Said nakago

"Heh. I'm shocked for the complement. You're a sloppy fighter you don't even deserve the right to even have a dick. oh wait you don't have a dick do you," Said Tamahome

Nakago smirked darkly he was learning insults from kagome it seemed. But then again she was well worded with insults it seemed he was catching on to the way she insults. Nakago slapped tamahome who only spit the blood on the floor. he was just not going to shut up even though he should but he had some luck that yui was around and seemed she was going to come in and stop the blond moron.

 **"NAKAGO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Yelled Yui

Yui came running into the room after he had slapped tamahome and she didn't even seem a little to happy about it. At his annoying priestess request nakago took a step back and yui rushed over to tamahome side and cleaned his face making sure he was not damaged much. nakago huffed and rolled his eyes. of course she would have been around and over heard some of what was being said.

"You slap like a little bitch. I have been slapped harder by chicks and children, so that makes you no more than a little bitch. hell tamaki punched and kicked my ass worst than you.." Said Tamahome

Nakago eyes flashed darkly from the insult that was said to him. But he hid it well just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to nakago and was going to order him away from her man. nakago sighed stupid woman was making him look like a bitch in front of the suzaku warrior. so this would be able to be used as black mail later one. and he knew that the fool would be using and maybe kagome if he opened his mother to her about it. but it was kinda funny to find out that that boy younger than him beat his ass. but then again you world not expect less from the son of the shikon miko.

"Wait in the hallway for me, I want to have time alone with my prisoner." Ordered Yui

"As you wish priestess of seiryuu." Said Nakago

Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the room so they could be alone while nakago grumbled mentally from the annoyance she has with his ow priestess it seemed that konan is the best still to them. and even though he was basically looked like a bitch in front o of the suzaku warrior. and sadly it seemed it amused him since the fool was snickering as he left the room. he had a feeling what he was thinking inside of that puny mind of his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and tamahome_

Yui let out a sigh when they were finally alone now she had to plot out a plan to make him hers. And then he would never ever want to go back to konan and to that bitch ass hoe miaka. and shocking kagome let him come here with out even trying to kill him. so he had to do this when everyone was either sleeping. while she sighed it was time to get to work and do what she does best. lie to his face on why she really became the priestess of seiryuu.

"Forget about me. I what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be their priestess." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at yui in front of him and felt guilt. He wasn't able to save her the first time. And so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will. Yui on the other hand was plotting evil things about miaka, he had to do this and get her to understand that miaka missed her. and that kagome was going to murder him painfully once he gets back home. plus he knew he was not going to out who was in this world until the correct time that is.

"I'm sorta surprised that miaka let you come here?" Asked Yui

Tamahome paled at what awaits him back home he saw everyone cracking their knuckled and smirking darkly at them. As they all lined up to beat the living crap out of him and make him feel all kinds of hell and pain. he shivered from the thoughts of what they will all do to him for the choice he had made. and knowing they way they all thinked it was not going to be pleasent so he would have to take it like a man and maybe cry and beg for pity. But for the fact he knew that he was warned and he was the soul mate to kagome daughter so he knew what was going to be coming down to him when it came down to the fact he was going to have a long line of people who was waiting to kill him for what he has pulled. And he knew for a fact yui didn't know kagome was poisoned either.

"Weeeeelllllll I kinda left on my own and sign my own death warrant with her mother. Soooo once I get back home I'm doomed so lets just leave it at that." Said Tamahome.

Yui ignored the bit about kagome but she was shocked he left miaka side. And she had a feeling that kagome will not be well nice to him when they face each other again. kagome was protective over her children it was a motherly act and her so she knows how she thinks. and even though she knew nothing on what tamahome knew that was here in this world. and if she knew that yes she would go and talk to nakago and open her mouth about it becuase it would not be fair in her books,

"How is kagome mama doing?" Asked Yui

"She is doing fine. A little tired but fine," said Tamahome

Tamahome lied to yui not even sure if she should know that kuto has poisoned her. a old posion that someone named naraku made just who ever the jack ass who have found it made it in their own image since the cure was already for the last one that was made. He didn't want yui to worry more than she already have to right now. She has a lot on her hands as it is. so he was going to keep this one to himself. or else the blond body glittered fool opens his mouth and announced it.

"I just wish she wouldn't push herself to much. Its not healthy but then again she was raised up to be that way a warrior and a genius. And miaka makes her mother work to hard." Said Yui

Tamahome chuckled and he knew her father and know he knew why kagome. were raised the way they where. Its something in the way they are meant to be raised. plus being a spy from a very young age. battle and how to fight. and placed a seal on her until she was ready. plus with her being a demonic miko full blooded sayein and all of the battles she had been in. so she would be always in a stressful way. plus she has her mother and fathers temper as well. and she knew how she is when she is pissed off. But miaka was one to be the late bloomer and it was something that he took notice on. But miaka would be great like her family and knew that she was going to be wonderful like her mother.

"Yeah its not healthy for those who have to stick around her either. Most of all those who at connected to her children. If that's what you mean. If looks could kill we'd be dead. And believe me I know her temper well I have been on the receiving end a few times. And let me tell you that its not pleasant. I know miaka got her mothers temper." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled and giggled at that and she would imagine what tamahome had done to piss the woman who she wished to be her mother off. It was something that she was trying to figure out. But then again it could be the fact what he had done... plus she knew that kagome will rip in to tiny pieces when she gets her claws on him. but it pissed her off even more when he said that about miaka having her mother in her. It made her even hate the little whore more. While tamahome didn't even know what to think on what was going on. And not even sure what the hell was going on right now. Or the hate that yui has.

"Miaka no matter how hard you try, I will make sure you fail, now that I have tamahome here you will never see him again, and soon even your mother will be by my side even if it means she would have to abandon her husband." Thought Yui

Tamahome was wondering what miaka was doing and wondered if kagome was any better. or that she found her second soul mate yet.. As he let out a sigh and handed the bags that enlarged themselves once he tooked them out and handed them to yui that alice also placed in her pocket . as yui left to go and order someone to get tamahome a room. he wanted to join in on the fun with then hunting the suzaku warriors. but nope he was here with miss i think im a emo and the other body glitter emperor ass buddy. but then again it was his own choice to come here and now here he is. so he just going to have kick his own ass later.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Kagome was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that was obvious enough that they were pig's. she wanted to get this done and over with but then again she was stripped down nude so she knew what was to come. Kagome held her head up high she will not be taken down by these people. Suddenly they came to stop oh and top it off she was being walked like a common dog with a chain and all. so yup the mighty has fallen to filthy bandits.

"Knock, knock whoes there? Its koji that's who! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss man to play with! Koji? Oh well so glad you're here, come right in, wont you? Thank you." Chirped Koju

kagome arched a brow at him this man is more weirder than the some of the people she had met in her life. but this was just out there as if someone smoked some good shit and think this was something that actually think was cool to say out load. but then again it was true it seemed that bandits are the lowest and dumbest people she has met so far. but then again they go in that area but for now she was considering the dumbest beings alive. they are like the trolls of this freaking place. but It seemed it was normal by the way everyone eyed him so she would just not think about it. Once he opened the doors to reveal a fat sweaty drunk man. now she knew there was someone that is more dumber like ginta and hakkaku but they could be smart when they wanted be,

"Ooooh koji come right on it!"

kagome wanted to vomit she would rather be stuck in a room with albus dumbledor, inuyasha and naraku together and have tben all freaking gang bang her instead of this guy was just disgustingly sickening. oh for the love of merlins blue saggy balls this is going to suck all he had to do is sit on her. As she was pushed into the room and was knocked out merlin only knew what will happen to her now with the beach whale who was looking at her like she was his dinner with drool in all. it reminded her of a very fat and ugly naraku..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori. Nuriko and Miaka_

Hotohori was about to go all vegeta on these people soon if they didn't stop grabbing his ass. And trying to kiss him. He just wanted to wash his mouth out. And find his kagome and kill the pervert you dared to touch what was his. Naturally it surprised him when he saw his starry eyes bandit stalker looking up at him in a dazed fashion so deciding to keep his disguise up for a while longer. yeah it would shock him if he sees him to be a dude. but that might not even faze his ass. but atleast he was not dry humping him no more. that was a major plus there. that was sickening enough for him to have that happened.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Hotohori flamboyantly.

The starry eyed man leaned towards him a bit more making hotohori back away in disgust he is in no way gay. He just wanted this to be over dende forbid the others would have a field day if he seen this. so he was happy that his father in law was not even here right now. and sadly some of the others as well since he knew they would be laughing their asses off about this as well. oh most of all his grandkits would be the one to be laughing her ass off. and maybe some of his step kids and his future ones as well.

"Not a thing. Your such a pretty lady, I just wanna know you that's all."

Hotohori brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a lady like voice and giggled vary flamboyantly to pass it off hell he would pass off as gay if he was gay that is. this was the worst day of his life. well most of his past lives as well. this was something he wished to forget. and maybe a stiff drink as well. but then again he knew his wife would find this rather amusing as well. and nuriko and miaka has big mouths so they are going to be blabbing so. he even kept glaring at miaka for laughing at him for the suffering he must deal with to get his beloved wife away from who ever dares to think they are going to survive for doing what he thinks he was getting away with for so long.

"Oh why you! Everyone do tell me that, but nuriko had a way better figure than I do. Really baby doll!" chirped Hotohori flamboyantly

"Ah hell now she to manly for my taste bleh!"

Nuriko who was listening to their conversation. He had a evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands by the insult that these pigs had just said about his looks. and he was going to kill him for even pointing them right in his direction. plus he was going to murder miaka painfully for even lauging at what they had said. he just hoped that kagome will be ok until they get there to save her. he knew for a fact that she was not even able to be on her feet before she was lead away. and he also knew that hotohori was in the same state he was in with worrying. but he was disappointed miaka was not even showing a ounce of worry for her mother. she showed more concern for tamahome and that little bitch named yui who is the priestess of seiryuu. and her mother is giving up alot and suffering alot and the girl never even thinked her for all the work that she put in. and all the stuff she does for her cousin. it is down right insulting in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill them all in their sleep." Growled Nuriko

Amidst the wails and shouts of the drunkin bandits along with other incoherent sounds an very interesting conversation managed to reach hotohori ears and would make him go on a murdering rampage. and it seemed that miaka finally got bored enough and basically fell asleep they could hear her snoring through the gag she had around her mouth. nuriko and hotohori shook their heads at what she was doing. as they sighed. as he and nuriko has to deal with the morons who think they are chicks. and the only chick in the room they dont even nothing with her. and they are men well beautiful men who they think are female. they are going to have another thing that is coming to them. that they have huge cocks between their legs to show that they are dudes. well hotohori dont even know what nuriko look like and he didnt even want to find out.

"Eikens a real moron! Takin over the gang while Gerno gone, what the heck is he thinkin?"

"That sack of flat flubber scum is a pig. Throwing his fat ass wright around here way too much."

"Yeah that fat slob is in there with that hot piece of ass hell I wanted that one. But noooooo the fat fuck had to have first pick, and believe me once the fucker is done with her they either end up dead or damaged goods because you wont be screwing that no more since he will rip her apart."

"Yeah shame to, oh well."

Hotohori slammed his hands down on the table and snapped it in half from his anger that was his fucking wife they where talking about. Nuriko will have his fun as well with these filthy bastards. and they are going to suffer to even think of his wife in such a maner. plus he knew one thing that her second soul mate would kill them as well if he had heard what it these fools are saying about their woman. and vegeta oh merlin there he would go on a blood lust ramage. he would kille every single male who dared to defile his little girl. he was a former dark lord. the title seemed to stick after being called it for so long. even though the true dark lord was really ablus dumbledor who hid it rather well behind twinkling blue eyes. and make you think he was a pedophile sometimes by the way he acted.

 **"NURIKO!"** Commanded hotohori

After nuriko finished letting miaka go and debated to even ungag her mouth. he only sighed and regretted that he was even ungagging her., after nuriko was done in freeing miaka he made a bandit sandwich with the bandits with the wall and the table. While they all groaned in pain from what nuriko had just did. nuriko was pissed he loved kagome and knew he would never ever have her. but the mind is free to think whatever you want. and so he was able to live through whatever he though that came to his mind. so he was just going to keep doing that unless he did get that chance in all.

"I think I broken something."

"I think my dick is broke."

"Are you guys dudes?"

"Oh you figured it out morons but miaka is a chick." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt something rub itself on his legs knowing who and what it was. Hotohori closed his eyes and will let nuriko have this one as well since this one will end up dead if he had a choice. not they just needed to hunt down where they took his wife off to. so they would have to wait for the fool who took her to who ever this fat fuck is. and who dares to touch his wife in such a manor will not be a man no more. he was going to fucking murder him. he was going to make it so painful to make him suffer everything he felt fro what he made his wife feel. nuriko shivered from the dark look on his face even though he was in the same thought process as he was. miaka looking stupid as always watching the,

"Nuriko could you rid of this one as well?" Asked Hotohori

Nuriko appeared beside him after making sure koji wasn't going anywhere and cracked his knuckles. And he pushed up his sleeve and had a dark smirk accrossed his face for what he was about to do. nuriko helped miaka out of her bindings and gag. so she was able to be by their side so they could do a man hunt for a pervert who dared to touch someone who is highly above him in so many ways. it was sickening. they better be happy that her father and adopted father was not even here to know what was happening. but then again her adopted brothers was a force to be dealt with. even her mothers as well and he should know that for a fact since he was under her and the other anger as well.

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Said Nuriko

Nuriko yanked him off and dragged him away and then they all heard screams on terror. While hotohori sighed they needed to go and save his wife. As he pushed the man who took her to their boss. and to where ever he took his wife. he had this sick feeling that she was not ok and that she was passed out. the fucker is going to pay for with his life for what he thought he was able to away with. the guy knew that this man was something to the poor woman who he felt bad for. he didnt want to take her to the fat ass. but he had no choice in the matter the fucker would burn him to nothing if he even disobeyed. he hated men like this who do stuff like this to a female. it was wrong and they get what they get in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko punched the wall in only to see the fat fuck defiling kagome and she was covered all in cum, cum and blood was leaking out of her pussy and her ass. he was seeing red as she punched the man off kagome as he undid the bindings there was blood from her back and she was not even conscious. Hotohori gasped as he looked around and found a blanket so he had his wifes modesty. Now it was time to deal with this fat fuck, when eiken woke up only to see a very angry hotohori who was about to slice his throat for what he had done. hell he didnt even know what the whore was to the man. and he could give a fuck less he was going to keep that one. her pussy and ass was so tight and warm. and she was a goddess. so yeah she was going to remain the whore he chosen and only be used to fuck and push out all the kids he want. and he would make sure that no one would take her or have her run away.

"That woman you just defiled and harmed is my wife and the shikon miko. you dare harm someone as such is punishable by death." Hissed Hotohori

"No wait! Don't kill him! He might know who has the symbol on their body!" Cried Miaka

Nuriko moved over to the fat fuck and lifted his arm he wanted to cause him more pain for what he had done to the woman he loved as well,. kagome is the woman he loved deeply and that was unforgivable that he did, so this man better be lucky that her father or sword spirit's is not around. and most of all ayame that she wolf is able to do anything when she is seeing red. but he knew she was protective over her sister of the wolf demons. even though they just wave it off to what koga does since he would never change the way he acted and his love for kagome. it has been over 500 some odd years and he still called her his woman even after being mated for so long. even though kagome was the one he wanted.

"Well maybe a little pain could do the trick," chirped nuriko all to happily.

Miaka thought about It for a moment before giving the ok sigh. Nuriko smirked darkly and moved the sounds of his screams was the best thing right now for the sick fuck vegeta will murder him. hell vegeta would murder every man here who thought they could even do that to his only daughter. he ever knew that hotohori was holding back and that is something he knew that is hard to do when you see what a sick fuck like this had done to the one you loved the most in the world. that was his wife and he was very protective over her. and he knew the second mate would be the same way as he is. And miaka was not even showing concern for her poor mother and she just once again suffered for her own daughter. And miaka was not at least grateful for her mother and what she tried to do for her.

 **"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! TASUKI! ITS TASUKI! TASUKI IS THE ONE WHO HAD A CHARACTER ON HIS BODY! NOOOOOW LET ME GO!"** Cried Eiken

Miaka was suddenly felt elated at the information from the vile bastard. While nuriko made him feel more pain before he had to let go. hell if her grandpa vegeta and ayame and sesshomaru and byakuya as well kenpachi was around she would let them have their fun with the pig. but since they are not nuriko was good enough to punish him,. before miaka was able speak up a huge gust of wind appeared. Once the wind died down they looked up and to see miaka was gone from their sights. they are always wondering what the hell that wind was. then again they wondered where the hell miaka had gone off to in such a hurry and so fast as well. but then again her powers was sealed so she was not able to use them..

"Miaka?" asked nuriko

In their search for miaka. Hotohori spun around for his wife where he had left her at only to find she was gone. Hotohori felt like a panic attack was coming on. Koji however almost couldn't believe who he was seeing. Genro stood there with miaka over his shoulder and kagome in his arms as if she was the most precious thing to him. and that is something that is shocking enough to koju he always though the man was gay. and now he had the hottest chick that made you think she was a goddess that fell down from the gods cloud...joji could tell he was angered about something.. and he had a feeling that there was something more to all of this and he dont even know what it is just yet. but this was all new to him to even see his friend looking like the way he did. and holding a chick in his arms looking at her as if she was his and only his. that was just something he was not able to get over.

"oh it's you so you came back!" Growled Eiken

"what on earth do you think your doing?" Demanded Hotohori

Genro ignored hotohori in which pissed him off even more.. as if they shared a woman who was their soul mate. but he mentally shook that away for another time. He was only here to get kagome and the other chick. And then make his business known to the fat fuck of the place who took his job. and what he had done to her was sick he didn't like what he saw him do to her. and he was going to suffer for what he thought that he thinked he was going to get away with. so he has another thing coming for him when he comes back later. but he had a feelin not only him will be after that jackasses head. and he would have to make sure they are in line behind him. he was going to get first crack at him before anyone get ahold of him.

"Long time no see eiken, so I go away for a while and you took over the whole operations huh? And you even got yourself a wife. And let me say she to good for a fat perverted pig like you," hissed Genro

Miaka wanted to protest but it seemed she didn't even know what she should say. But her poor poor mother she needed to be cleaned up and this is not good since she was being kidnapped with her, but she seen something in his eyes as if he was protective over her. but another thing there was something there. but she was not able to figure that one out just yet. but she knew that kagome needed to rest but not like this. people may think that she didnt care. but she did care about her daughter. she was more closer to her children and grandchildren. Genro was seething in what has happened to the little goddess and he was going to make him pay for what he has done to her.

"In that case I'll be taking the both of them." Said Genro

Genro made sure to nod at kagome and miaka so they all knew who he was talking about. Genro;s eyes held a soft gaze on kagome and he kissed her forehead to show that he was sorry and he will help her once he gets back to his place. Hotohori was even more seeing red from what he saw. he was feeling his blood lust and he was going act on it sooner or later. nuriko was feeling what hotohori is feeling. and he had the feeling that who dared to crossed the path of the very pissed off emperor who had other powers is going to be so fucked. and not in the good way here.

"I can't let you have a nice catch to land in your lap." Said Genro

"No you wont!" Growled Hotohori

 _ **"GENJUSTAU SHUN TAROU!"**_

Genro threw his sutras at them and suddenly took the form in black wolves. Freaking nuriko and hotohori out as they attacked them both. While genro flashed out of there with the woman who stole his heart and the one who was bound to annoy him.. but he had things ready fro her back at the place he had. he needed to clean her up and dress her into something. but there was something else going on with her. there was something that making her weak like this and he didnt know what it was at this point in time. but that was to think on later. while he laughed his way away from the hide out.

 **"KAGOME!"** Yelled Hotohori

Hotohori sliced the wolve in anger only to discover that they where only merely plain paper. Too pissed off by the fact that he was incapable of protecting his wife he went out the window to see if he could fallow. As eiken pulled out a steel fan and waved it around. he was going to burn the wolves to the ground and then hunt down his, and then kill the bastard who decided to take her and then think he would get the seat as well. and most of all he took his favorite whore. the one he was going to make his slave to do as he wanted and not even care about her suffering and the pain he was making her feel. and make sure she never ever would have clothing on either. plus kill the bastard babies before they are born. but the good old punch in the gut.

 _ **"REKKKA- SHINEN!"**_

Flames started to appear and burned the wolves like they where nothing. Nuriko scrambled out of the way to not get turned to ash or didnt want to know what that was going to feel like if that happened. so he was going to make sure to find a safe place to hide until them, as looked around the corner to notice that the fat fuck was gone off to after sending those hot flames.. but he wondered how in the world he had done that. it was like how the wizards make fire and the demons. it was pure magic of the purest form. he knew how to see what it was from the of it.. but it only came out of the fan and that it was able to burn just about anything. as he peaked around the corner.

 _"What the heck paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire."_ Thought Nuriko

Nuriko sighed and jumped out the window noticing hotohori must of went after the bandit named genro to see if he could get kagome and miaka back from him and maybe by some luck find the others. and then they would be able to go and hunt down genro as well. but then again they might want to kill the fat fuck for what he had done to kagome. but he would think on that one later. he just needed to find hotohori and the others. but he knew for sure once some of the others find out what just had happened. they dont think fatty would be alive much longer after that since he would be suffering the pain of very pissed off beings getting revenge of their love one and the person who done wrong to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Genro threw miaka on the floor roughly before he proceeded to ignore her. Instead he carried kagome gently in his arms and settled her down on the small bed in the corner and went to go and gather some things to clean her up and some of his clothing so she was able to feel more fresher from what had happened to her. he even covered her up as well.. Miaka rubbed her sore backside. she didnt even pay attention to what that man was doing to her mother. even though he was doing what he was able to do to make her feel much better than she already was feeling. but then again there was something else about this man who ties to her cousin and she didnt even know that just yet.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Asked Miaka

Genro sighed as he felt tears in his own eyes after he finished he didn't want nothing to happen to this girl she stole his heart. While genro spared her a glance after he dressed kagome in some of his clothing. he already hated that fat bastard for what he took from him. but what he had done to this woman was not something he would be able to forgive. and he was going to let that be known once he was able to get back into the hide out. he was going to make him suffer for the bullshit he had pulled. and this just topped everything on his list when it came down to what he done to this woman. the only woman who he felt emotionally connected by the heart with.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no ones gonna come and rescue you. Sorry. I don't have anything against you personally. But I have to use you as a bargaining chip." Said Genro

Genro smirked and cupped her face so he could get a better look at her, she don't hold no candle to his kagome. plus kagome was better looking and more of his type than this little girl. she was a goddess that heald his heart in her hands. and he had a feeling that she is alot more than she is letting on and that she is deadly. but he knew for a fact that her father and the one known as ayame as well, oh that woman nearly ripped his head off thinking he did something to her sister in wolves. he sighed and knew that they are just protective over her. plus he never ever wanted to mess with that big guy with the eye patch again. he thinks his name was kenpachi and he was some sort of a uncle or something.

"Do whatever your told and I wont hurt ya," said Genro

Genro gripped her face tightly he attempted to kiss her. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face with a force that sent him backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance. what the hell is wrong with the woman who connected to the odd ball female in wantin to kick his ass. not like he wanted to kiss her anyways. he would kiss koji first and he wasn't even gay. hell he would kiss the eye patch guy and the snake face dude before he kissed her and he was not a guy who love the ass either. well the ass of a woman but not the man ass.

 **"OW! WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YA TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka stood up she was going to show kagome that she will stand up for the two of them. Even though he treated kagome kindly and cleaned her up and dressed her into something clean. as well kissed her and covered her over. but he still had no manners or lack there of them as well, but she will not let him take advantage of them. and she was going to show him that she was not going to take his shit either. she was going to defend her and her mother. she was not good at it. but she was able to do what she was able to do. and that is the best as she was able to go. she cant let him harm her cousin and herself. she dont trust this man even though he was not there to harm them, she thought she felt hotohori anger and wondered if that was him who she felt that angry from where they are at. but then again she would understand him anger as well.

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because im a girl! Im not scared of ya! Come on pervert! Put 'em up pal!" Growled Miaka

Miaka was suddenly wearing a pare of boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxing stand miaka seemed to try and get the strength that her mother is something she wanted. And she was going to show her mother that she was strong enough to defend herself. while genro was wondering what the hell was going on. And what the hell was this girl doing. It was something the didn't understand. Miaka was trying to look like she was going to beat his ass. But she knew she didn't after her mothers glare down just yet. But it was always worth a shot to try and act like her mother as best as she could plus she loved the look of pride of her mother face when she was able to get it. That was something they all loved with it came down to their mother.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee jab 'im, jab 'im! **UPPER CUT!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka even did the punch and all she punched the air to prove her point. But then she slouched immediately and had her arms braced her on the table that came from no where and looked in defeat. genro was confused by all of this. he didn't even know that this girl was even normal. but then again he had a feeling that she and kagome are related in some way. but right now he has other matters to deal with. but that was for sure since he met one of her uncles and that was something he was not looking forward to meeting again.

"Ugh! I'll give it all up, I promise you!" Said Miaka

Genro wondered what the hell was this girls damaged and how she even functioned by the way she acted. He sweat dropped from her little display that she just did for him he waved it off like it was the most stupidist thing he had ever seen in his life. he sighed and wondered what the hell did he get into with this one. he was just wondering if she even had a freaking brain in that head. if she does it has to be a small pea or somethinf that was up there. hell he even sees the fly buzzing around the inside of her skull.. his eyes shifted ot check on kagome and sighed when he noticed that she was still resting. he was worried about someone who seems to be so strong is so weak right made him sad to see one like her taken down like this. even though she fights on as if there was nothing wrong with her in the first place. he just didnt understand what is wrong with her.

"Who cares? This is stupid, I ain't interested in girls like you anyways. A hostage in a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble HEY!" Said Genro

Genro was cut off by miaka stripping his clothing from the strange girl it seemed that he was being called a pervert after all and this girl is stripping him down to his pants for kami sakes and she was nearly close getting him nude to.. it seemed she was looking for something on his body. and he wouldn't have half minded if it was the female in his bed. but since it wasn't he was not pleased that she was trying to molest him with out him even knowing it. he was going to strangle this girl sooner or later. he should of just left her behind and took the one who he want. it would have been loads better if he did it that way. but nope his anger was in the way and that what got him into what he was in now.

 **"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Genro waved her hands in front of her it seemed that he was thinking that she was being a pervert it seemed. But then again she did strip him down to his pants after all so he had every right to think that way. miaka blushed at what she was doing. but she needed to know if he was a dude. and if he was a suzaku warrior. but the man part was all on nuriko since he basically tricked her the first time they have met. plus then again there was a few others that she had done this to. well like sesshomaru who nearly killed her for trying. so did byakuya and a few others like him. but then again she was lucky her mother weas not awake to catch her seeing something like this. Oh she would the lecture of the life time.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on your body. You see im the priestess of suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because im kinda famous on these parts ya know!" Chirped Miaka

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!"** Yelled Genro

Genro was about to strangle this girl he rather preferred kagome atleast she was pleasant and hot at the same time. And even though she insulted him he enjoyed her company. but that temper of hers is hot as hell. and he was extremely turned on by her temper as well. but the other thing was that she was something to him he just was confused by all of this pulling to her and the feeling that they are meant to be. as if they are tied together by the golden bonds of fate of soul mates. but then again he would not even be so lucky to get someone like her. even if he was he would be soooo happy. even if he had to share her with another person he would be happy as hell. but that he does not know yet.

 _ ****KNOCK!** **KNOCK!****_

Miaka and genro looked over to the door to see who was at the door. Genro was hoping that they where not fallowed. Even though it might be his buddy and he hoped it was, for miaka it was the first time to hear the little thing that koji was known to do when he was about to enter a room. and she was not going to think it was the brightest thing in the world that someone ever came up and said, miaka had to say to herself she had heard some stupid shit in her long life. but hell that was the worst thing eve she had head. but then again there was more to this that he was going to be spouting out of his dumb mouth.

"Knock, knock. Whos there? It's koji! Koji who? Genros best buddy that's who! Oh great come right on in thank you!" Said Koji

Koji let himself in and obviously surprised genro that it was who he was hoping to pop his head into their little hide out when they needed to hide out from people who where after them. miaka sweat dropped and thought this man was more stupider than ginta and hakkaku. and that is saying alot there when someone out stupid them in the way of doing things and going about things. she was even finding this the most stupidist thing that they even are doing. she pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered if they are just as stupid as she was. She just wondered what in the world are these two to each other. But that is none of her business and then again it was their own thing if they swing that way. while genro was shocked on who he was seeing before him. he was wondering when he was going to show up and see him. and now he was here.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered Genro

Miaka on the other hand figured that he was the buddy he was talking about. As she watched them dance around arm in arm and marched in a circle as if they are russians doing the little dance that russians do when they are with their comrades.. They certainly looked happy to see one another. she didnt even know they were not bandits by the way these two acted. as if they are old buddies or something of the sort. but then again there was alot she didnt know about these two and that is something she wondered herself about their little story that they had. and there is always a story behind something with people like him and this guy. but they are bandits and not some gay lovers that they found each other in the end of their little fight with the fat ass in the bandit hide out.

"Long time no see man!" Cheered Genro

"What are you talkin about bro? I was at the joint when you took the chicks! You didn't see me? That's so so cold bro!" cheered Koji

The two buddies continued to dance around while miaka crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at the two, then she remembered about her mother and went over to check on her mother to make sure she was ok. She saw beads of sweat forming on her face. she knew that even though she is a demonic and other things. it still didnt save her from most things when it came down to the human illnesses. and poison that some evil bastard screwed with that happened to be a evil bastard as well to just make her suffer. she gasped and started to worry about her poor mother in the state she was in. she didnt know much about what is going on with her. but she seemed to be something that she would never ever understand but she was going to be worried about her anyways. she cant lose her cousin not since she dont have tamahome. her mother was the only thing she had with her that she cared most siblings and the others as well.

"mommy!" Gasped Miaka

Unknowingly she caught the attention of the two merry bandits from their little dance that they are doing when they heard miaka gasped the name out of the sickly goddess in genro bed.. Turning serious once again genro rushed over to kagome side with worry all over his face for the little fire goddess in his bed. much to his surprise of both miaka and koji. Since koji knew that his friend hated chicks. well he thought he was gay for the longest time since he never showed no interest in a female well any females for that matter. Genro placed a hand on her forehead and quickly removed it as if he was burned. koji felt for the woman he didnt want to take her to the fat boss man. but he needed to keep up his spy duty. and he had this feeling she understood when it came down to being a spy.

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor and fast." Said Genro

At them mention of a doctor slender fingers clenched his wrist. Genro looked down to see fire in those ruby and pink eyes that where so rare and gem like that memerized you to them they are like the rarest of gems that are out there. gems that any bandit would die to have. well kagome is the rarest gem of them all. and he was selfist he wanted to have her for himself. while he seen this fire that was in them as well. she was a warrior and was raised up to being one. but he hated to see her like this. even though he didnt even understand what was going on with his emotions and what was going on with him period that is.

"I'm fine." Snapped kagome

"But mama, your should be resting." Pleaded Miaka

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance at her cousin but sighed she knew miaka was worried and she more so ever after seeing what had happened to her. It seemed that she was changed into a pair of genro clothing and washed her up. she nodded her thanks to him for even taking care of her after what had happened. she sighed and remembered what she was supposed to be doing when she got inside but only got side tracked. and now she had to think another way to help him out. hell she would love to toss his sorry excuse of a ass into the gates of hell and let him live forever there. she hated nakago and she knew for a fact he was the one behind it. she just didnt know how he ended up with the notes that naraku had and then changed things around and made it to be far worst than the last time.

"I thought I told you to wait for the signal. Why didn't you fallow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours." Growled kagome

Genro backed away he felt that anger and he gulped he only did it once he found out what as happened to her it was sick nothing like that should ever happen to a female. but he knew that she was tryig her best. but when she passed out like she had it was something that he was worried about more and more. but after what that pig had done to her was the topping to eveything. since it was something he didnt like to see happened to a woman in the first place but he was going to get him back for what he done to the goddess who held his heart and didnt even know it. but then again he didnt know if she knew what they are to each other. he sighed and knew she was remaining strong even though how weak and sickly she is. even though she is suffering painfully she was still the fighter that she is.

"Wait for what signal? Keh! In case you forgot. I found you unconscious and was brutally molested by that fat fuck!" Growled Genro

kagome sighed as she leaned back against the head board she knew she screwed up. Next time she meets nakago he will pay for this making her weak. He did this for a reason he feared her. but the other thing she didnt understand is how in the world he ended up with something that naraku made. and made it in his own image but the signs are there for what she had made for her to suffer. but then again she was going to have to see this through. she cant give up that is what he wanted her to do. she was going to show nakago that he was not going to win and that he was going to lose since she was not going to go to their side of things and their side of the way they thought. she was ashamed of yui how she was making things and she was not going to forgive her if she does anything to hurt her loved ones.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome was looking out the window, he was looking up at the stars in hope that miaka and most of all kagome was ok. she was pretty bad when he had left. even though she was still able to kick his ass. but she was sick from something that used to have a cure and not doesnt since someone messed it with it in their own image. He was worried that kuto didn't fallow through their promise for the swap. but he was more worried about her over working herself because miaka never ever wanted to do all the hard work and placed it on her cousin lap. and that is something he never agreed about. but he loved miaka and she was his soul mate. but he felt sorry for kagome she does everything that she could for her daughter and she never thanked her for all the effort and time she put in for her.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hey Yui," said Tamahome

Yui made herself into the room she had a set of clothing in her arms. it seemed she was trying to give him things while he was a prisoner. So why is she doing this was miaka correct in that she had a thing for him. and he knew that marcus and kagome had warned him on watching out when it came down to yui. and he had this feeling that they are all correct in what the girl was feeling for him. and he didnt want to hurt her feelings but if he had to he would have to let her down lightly. hell its bad when the egyption god warned him as well about the girl. and he seen her first hand that is something he knew that he should listen but he was not. he was going to try and save her.

"Look what I got for you! I thought you would look cool in them!" Chirped Yui

"Uh! No thanks. The clothing I've got are just fine for me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was a little unsure about this, yui is now the priestess of seiryuu and he had to watch on what he said around her. Why is she treating him like this. Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she was forced to be kutos priestess and still. but like kagome had told him there was something more to this than miaka and himself is even seeing. but he didnt want to think that yui was going to be doing that out of revenge. but he was hoping he was thinking wrong and that she was doing this out of sheer force and pity. he just didnt want to think that all was said about her was all fake, he just needed to find out what really was going on.

"Well can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want , I'll sneak ya some in!" chirped Yui

"I said a am fine. Really im ok. You don't have to fuss." Said Tamahome

Tamahome sighed she was trying to hard to please him. Since he knew what she had been though. but kagome had inuyasha and then naraku. and he knew the result in how that turned out. but he knew that she would never ever turn her kids away even how they are brought into the world. he sighed and knew that yui might not like the fact that he knew. but he didnt know how she was going to react if he had asked her what he wanted to know. she dont even know that he knew what had happened to her. well most of it since miaka wanted to have her best friend back, but he didnt know how to go about this.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about." Said Tamahome

"Troubles of my own?" Asked Yui

Tamahome just had a oh shit moment from realizing what he had just blurted out. It seemed that he will have more or less pissed off kagome and ayame are going to kill him even more now from what he had blurted out. he knew that he was going to end up dead in any way that they came up with for even coming here. but it was for the greater good and the life of kagome. and as well to help yui to be able to leave this dump. those two females freak him out. even regina who happened to be the former evil queen and suzeno. but a person who is able to have their hearts ripped out like that was something that he sure as hell dont want to expirence. and then there the fact that she was able to crush said heart in her hands and make you suffer while doing so. event he dark one was able to do that who happened to adopted kagome as his soul bonded daughter. so she had the powers of the dark one as well in her power induced body..

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome wanted to take back what he had just said, he reached out his hand and stammered and tried to save his ass even more when he knew that he should never mention it , he didnt know what to do to get his sweet ass out of this one. he knew that kagome and ayame and regina will be pissed off for what he just made her remember. he didnt really want her to know that he knew what happened to her. he just wanted to pound his own head into the wall. and he had this chill went down his spine that was rather not pleasent that came down to what he just felt and it came from yui. there was something off about her as if she was a ticking time bomb. he was told that he was not to say that tamaki was really half egyption god. since thoth lost all his memories from his mother since she hated him excepting their god powers so she placed to seal on them. and them that when she renamed him yuzura souh. but when zuse finally found him he awoken his memories and powers. and that is who found tamaki his son. he killed him mother and tossed her into hell with the help of hades and a few others. his watched painfully to watch his son suffer. he never knew what was going on for years about what happened to his son. and it angered him to find out. and now his son is free and do what he wanted. tamahome felt bad when he learned all of that.

"So Miaka knows what happened ? What about kagome mama?" Asked Yui

Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome. She felt fear from what he would look at her like. It seemed that he excepted when he knew about kaome's past when the inuyasha and then naraku had done it to her and as well miaka and harry father. she never understood how kagome was able to handle all of the shit happened to her. but that was something she never would understand and live over 500 some odd years to deal with it was something that was a mega help. and then there was something else she was never alone through out those years she had to live. plus the time she had been forced to be away from her son and that was something she knew was hard for her.

"No kagome was not with us. tamaki was not able to watch it once it started spirit had to restrain him and take him out of the room. you have to understand that he had things like that happened to him since he was like four years old." Said Tamahome

"Oh so only sorry to hear about that. i was told about how much kagome missed him. but they all seen how those men attacked me? And then nakago found me. I guess when I woke up. I was done for almost dead when he brought me here to kuto. And when I finally realized what happened to me." Whispered Yui

Images of nakago carrying her broken form with his caped around her body. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice that the same tone kagome gets when she speaks about her past about inuyasha and then naraku and james all had done it to her. and he knew it was not pleasent when you have to remember such things. but there was something else that was more miserble other that what she had to remember all the sick things in her life. plus the forced mating and the branding on her back that cursed that will never ever be able to be cured. yes kagome had it far worst than she did. but she was much stronger and strong willed than she was.

"The first thing I tried to do was. But I was treated right away even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then! I now why kagome tried to off herself so many times!" Cried Yui

Yui body was racked with her sobs as they got got louder and louder from what she had to remember she wished she was as strong as kagome when she delt with this she didn't even know nakago was hearing this, he never knew that had happened to his little goddess. his heart broke from what tamahome said about that poor poor boy. he sadly understood how tamaki felt that is his he remebered correctly. he was far younger than him when he had it done to him. maybe if he and the young one crossed paths again he would maybe let him know he had someone out there who understand. even though he maybe a evil fucker he does have a heart.. but he was trying to not let no one know that he was listening into the conversation and what was said he would not blurt out either. maybe in black mail thats all.

"Please stop! That is enough!" Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome felt like he was a piece of shit. He should've just kept his mouth shut and didn't speak he does this when he was nervous and it was something always stupid when he did speak. he was like some people who cant stop speaking when he was either nervous or in a life or death issue. but what he was trying to do with yui, he needed to let her know that it will be ok, he even had this mental image of kagome hovering over him looking like a goddess of death. and he meantally gulped from that one. she was one scary had ass sexy woman. he shivered on the thought. and had to think of something different to rid of the soon to go away boner that was close to be coming out.

"I wish I had died!" Cried Yui

In her depressed state she threw herself at tamahomes chest and gripped his clothing into her hands. She sobbed into his chest and she shook her head. Tamahome sighed not even sure what to do when something like this happened. Outside nakago was in shock he never knew that happened to kagome he left to go back to his chambers. he had some things he had to think on. he had leaned a lot of things about the woman he loved, and that one son of hers. he felt bad for him because he had the same thing that happened to him at a young age. and the thing was he never knew what was going on. and he would imagine that tamaki never did as well. he just hoped they preapred his before it happened because he never got that joy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with kagome and Miaka._

Koji and genro was sitting on the floor telling stories while miaka sat next to kagome on the bed, she was still trying to regain her power so she was able to move. kagome had her head laying down on genro lap. genro was smug about her head in his lap even though he didnt realize when it happened that way. she had her eyes closed and he ran his fingers through her hair it was so soft and felt like the finest of silks. While miaka listening in with joy. she wish she had muramasa and mercilago in her inner world. but for now she was relaxing a tad bit before she had to get up and get back into action.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Asked Miaka

"That's it! Yep!" Chirped Koji

Kagome closed her eyes remembered the story it was so sad and now knew why he did what he had done. He was not a bad guy he wanted to take back that was supposed to be his. And she understood that. he was her soul mate but he didnt know that yet. he was having all the signs of the one gets when you get the soul mate near you. she sighed and nuzzled her head into his lap. she might have to have one of the others get him to get moving along more. since he seemed to be confused about everything. she sensed that with the powers of a empath. genro kissed her head to let her know that he was happy to have her like this.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you wherent around. The fat pig jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." Said Koji

Genro could only stay quiet as he thought on what koji was saying to him. If only he stayed around to be there. But he didn't know why he went traveling for it was like something was calling him to do so. kagome eyes went soft from what she had heard and knew that he cared for this man as a family member. she sensed that from him. and the heart ache that he was not there to say his goodbyes and how he felt about him. she closed her eyes and knew that it was something he didnt want to be called out on so she would keep it to herself. but there was more to this than she knew. and that he wanted to get back what was his.

"You where the one. The boss man talked about you a lot till his last breath." Said Koji

"He did?" Asked Genro

kagome sensed the sadness in him and figured he looked at this man as a fatherly type and it seemed the old boss must of thought of him as a son or and heir to take over once he passed on. genro closed his eyes and remembered everything he and the old boss had done together. and how many times he called him his son. that man will never ever be missed when it came down to him being a good fahter. but its like the old man was pointing him to someone it smiled and knew that he would not want her to tell what she knew about what he was feeling. he was that sort of guy that she knew of for fact. he was someone that will show them when he wanted to show them but a tough guy.

"All right I'm going to help you!" Chirped Miaka

"Huh?" Asked kagome

Miaka smirked she wanted to help even though she knew everyone would be on board as well once she and kagome asked. kagome wondered if miaka finally lost it after from the last hit on her head. but it seemed it has already happened now. kagome groaned as she lifted her head up with the pounding inside of it. genro knew that she didnt want to move but he had this feeling that she was not going to give up until she did what she wanted to do. even how stupid it was to even do what she wanted to do.

"Hey why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and the others will help you as well! Wont they mama!" Chirped Miaka

Genro finally snapped out of his shock from what this girl had just said. He got up and was in front of miaka to try to get her off the thoughts of going in with that fat man who would kill her at once. but it seemed that if he had done that he would be murdered by her cousin. so he would try and not kill her. but it seemed the girl was so stupid that she was going to pull this stunt. he understood with kagome sense he knew she was a warrior but this one is not one. and he didnt want his kagome to go back in there. but even though he didnt know how deadly and how much she was able to do. hell she had the power in her finger that was able to kill someone if she wanted.

"Listen here you!" Growled Genro

kagome giggled at genro for finally realized the miaka treatment. Koji looked at her and as if kagome new what he was asking her. She only nodded to tell him that this was indeed normal for her. she should of murdered albus once she found out what happened to her son in all his years at that school. she never knew until she saw his memories and it made her sick. they are going to be in for a real treat when that happens. if they thought she was stupid then those two meet them they would have the worlds largest headache. plus if koga was here that would be enough as well.

"Your welcome. Really save the thanks." chirped Miaka

Unknown to miaka genro was seething in anger and plotting to strangle her. He still wondered how in the world this woman functions. And how could she be the daughter of that goddess. She was nothing like her mother. She was far from her mother from what he was able to see. But then again there was not enough time to process on what was going on and finding out everything. genro wanted to really really kill this girl for her stupid way of thinking. but he didnt need to anger kagome for that reason for murdering her daughter right in front of her. even though he was not the only one who has thought that. And he had a feeling that would not be a good thing. When the mother is going to kill him if he even thinked about doing what he was thinking about doing to the girl.

"Your my hostage!" Growled Genro

Miaka turned to him with wide sparkling eyes. She pated his shouldered to show him that it was all good. Miaka fist pumped the air and proceeded to stay in her own little deluded world and lived in her own little bubble that she used to make sure she didnt listen to no one. she ignoring everyone in the room. kagome only sighed and didn't have the energy to stop her daughter. she just going to let her daughter do what she wanted this time around she just felt like she went to hell and back. and that is something she had done more than once. other than that she wished to even think about right now.

"She don't understand that she is a hostage does she?" Asked Koji

"Surprisingly no she don't. this is her first time being one. But it was something she is learning somewhat. My daughter is a late bloomer on so many things.." Chirped kagome

Koji and genro looked at her and wondered if she was joking and when they where seeing no joking there they only groaned..kagome looked at them with a dark smirk she is her daughter after all so they would be enjoying that when it came down to the rest of her children. and they never ever wanted to meet them if that is the truth. plus its the truth as well when it came down to being around with her siblings so they only met tamaki and draco. But they have not met the rest of her heirs and they met her grand kits so year they are getting a real treat here from what they are going to be expirencing. She wanted to know what where her other little ones are at since a few of them came along with them..

"Now that is settled lets go operation save genro gang! Everyone move out!" Cheered Miaka

Genro bowed his head in annoyance this cant be happening to him. This just cant be happening. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see kagome and he sent her a smile to show his thanks, genro was confused on what he was feeling when it came down to the female who was odd to him. but for the time being he was going to have to survive her daughter who was something much different than her mother. He sighed and knew this was not going to be fun. But what the hell whatever help they could get will be enough for them at this point in time. And he had a feeling that they might be able to help him in all of this. He would be in their debt when it came down to it if they win for him..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest. He fallowed that bandit into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost. Calming himself down he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, all he saw was his beloved kagome. It was only another reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He was seeing red again the next time he seems that bandit he will kill him. Getting to absorbed in his murderous thoughts he failed to noticed there was movements in the bushes.

 _ **"ATTACK!"**_

The next thing hotohori knew he was in a dog pile of three people knocking him over with glowing ball of in front his face. Gathering his wits he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows shot up his forehead. it was only his step kids and step grandkids who seemed who was about to blast him to next year. but why are they here and where are the ones. he wondered where vegeta was since he was the one who ordered them to attack him. but then again they should of know who it was. he sighed and knew hat they are only protecting people who they loved that is all that mattered.

"Tamaki? Hikaru and Karou? What are you doing here?" Asked Hotohori

The twins and tamaki just realized who in the world they just attacked they got off their step father and step grand father. they waved their grandfather and uncle out of the woods to let them know who it was. hotohori sighed well atleast he found them. but he didnt want to be the one to tell vegeta out of all people what happend to his daughter. yeah there would nothing left of this place if that had happened. so he would wait on that one. well and maybe no bandits left as well. he knew how protective of his daughter was and knew what would happened once he knew what happened to her. that fat piece of shit was not going to survive what will happen to him.

"Oh its you brat in law?" Asked vegeta

Hotohori sighed well at least he found some of their group. He wondered if they even knew where kagome was. He noticed they waited for him to say something to let them know he was ok. plus they also knew he was deep in thought. but then again there was alot of what happened while they are all away from each other searching for kagome but he will keep what he knew for the time being. but then again maybe they knew where that bandit took off to. maybe that what he needed to ask them to see if they have seen kagome along with miaka and that stupid ass bandit who he wanted to kill for what he had done.

"Hey hotohori there you are! We where wondering why you were not with nuriko and mama and mister orange. Even miaka is with them. Now we found you and all that's left is nuriko. Lets go and find him." Chirped Tamaki

Hotohori smiled the boy has his mother in him and he could see it. He wondered if their children would have her light in them as well. Vegeta arched a brow wondered if they where going to get going. vegeta knew there was something that his brat in law was trying to hide something from him. but he would find out what it is sooner or later since he would get one of them to talk sooner or later. but he knew for a fact that this other guy was her second soul mate. so hotohori was not up to speed on the things that is going on just yet. he sighed and knew he was going to be the one who was going to have to say what needed to be said. thoth smirked and stood next to his son.

"Who is this mister orance person?" Asked Hotohori

"Well let's just say that's my little princess out beats him in the verbal war. You should see them she out beats her old dad here." Said Vegeta

Hotohori nodded and fallowed his father in law and step kids as they went to hunt down where his kaome was at and maybe make this man piss himself he could feel the anger from vegeta so he knows. plus vegeta was letting out that he was basically the second soul mate as well. so when he learned that they would have to work together to get him to remember or just let him remember on his own. but the only thing was he has to come to terms and know what he was feeling, unlike him he knew what it was when he was a mere young child. but then again they might have to push him in the right direction when it came down to the person they are dealing with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Eiken was giving the speech to his troops while kagome and miaka and the two bandits where listening. Genro punched miaka in the head for cheering on the wrong side he wondered if there is a brain in that head. why the hell would she cheer for someone like that who harmed her mother in the most disgusting of ways. he would never ever want to figure out how this girl thinks it might ended up killing his own brain if he even tried. kagome smiled and knew that he only did it so she understood who in the world she should be cheering on was them. koji and genro still cant believe the stupid girl was kagome daughter who was intelligent. and a fighter and a hard worker even while being sick.

"Who side are you on anyways?" Asked Genro

Miaka got too carried away just like how her dad and brother gets. Kagome rubbed her daughters head too sooth the pain from being hit there. It would mean some more brain cells bit the dust and more flies to move in to take over the skull. she sighed and knew that this was miaka and they had to accept her for who she is and that she was always going to be like this. She needed to be like her mother. But it was hard to do so since her mother is who she is. And that is something that she was not going to be over night. While genro gave a dead panned expression when it came down to how this girl thinked and did things. She was going to be the death of her mother and he knew that for a fact.

"You and the whole gang gate him. But they all do eiken bidding, what ingrates," growled Genro

"They only do what he says because no one can stand up to his favorite keepsake from the old boss." Said Koji

"Keepsake?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blinked in confusion while koji turned molly and started to beat the ground with a iron fan while smiling like a smug moron. kagome snickered these two are to much and amusing to watch. and she would never ever get bored by watched them. it was like watching ayame and koga fighting with each other. they never ever gets boring. she wondere if everyone regrouped with each other. genru wondered if these people would be able to help him. even if they do he was be forever grateful if they do get the job done. and he would owe them a whole lot when it came down to this sort of thing.

"The fan!" Cheered Koji

kagome remained silent and stood up she sensed someone or something and she was about to go and check it out. She smirked as the three of her friends and daughter talked in a lively manner even in their situation. but she had this feeling that someone was out there. she knew that they will be ok until she got back. while miaka and the other two didnt even know that she had left that is how good she is when it came down to being her.

"Is it really that freaky?" Asked Miaka

Genro gave miaka a what the fuck look as if she didn't see that fan spew fire when he escaped with the both of them. He shook his head in wonderment that she didn't have a brain upstairs it seemed. and from what kagome said that her father was way worst than this. They knew she was her daughter but she was nothing like her mother. While miaka as smiling and was having fun. She knew that she should not be but she wanted to. It was helping her forget about tamahome and her mothers sickness. While genro and koji was wondering what is wrong with kagome in the first place. It was like something in her that is making her sick.

"It's not what you thin, its made of solid iron didn't you see the fat ass waving it around?" asked Genro

"We have to get it back from the fat slob." Growled Koji

Genro took out more of his magic papers that turned into wolves that he made attack so he was able to get away qucikly even though he burned a few bridged with someone in there when he had done that. but he didnt care at the time he had to get kagome back and got her all cleaned up. Miaka seeing this and wondered what they where and if they where the things he used that turned into wolves back when he took kagome and herself. even though she didnt even know he was her second soul mate it seemed. but it seemed some of the others plus kagome herself already knew this one. but then again there was alot of things they never told her. but then again there was a huge mouth of hers.

"Oooooo those are those paper thingy's that made the wovles appear. Right? Let me see! Let me seeeee!" Pleaded Miaka

Miaka snatched them out of genro hand rudly and looked at them as if they where the most interesting thing in the world. Genro peered at them closely as if she was going to do something to them. Miaka was able to get away with it since she was not near her mother. This was something that came down to the fact when it came down to her mother thinking what she has done was not the right thing to do. While genro sighed and wondered what in the world what is this girl damage. She was a daughter of a woman who is a genus and a fighter. He sighed and knew this was something that was not going to be easy to figure out much..

"How does the trick work? Show me! Show me!" Chirped Miaka

"It's no trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Said genro

Miaka eyes went bright as she thought of something that would make genro deeply pissed off at her for what she was about to do. so she was going to write some things down and see if it would work or not. but then again she wouldnt realize that she was writing tamahome name down on the paper as well. but this was something he had to use until he gets his fan back. how dare he steal something that was his. he let the old man use it until he came back from his wondering. he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why he felt a pull to nothing when it came around.

"We'll sneak in from the other side." Said Koji

Koji was off in hopes they would be fallowing him. When genro attention turned back to miaka. He hit her in the head again for what she was doing to his paper he needed those for the mission. he hated and dreaded on what she had done to his weapons. but then again he looked around and wondered where the goddess had gone off to. and he hoped she was not passed out somewhere or kidnapped. miaka still has not even noticed that her cousin had wondered off. Even though genro was the first one who took notice that she was no longer there with them and wondered off as if she went go and see something. plus it was still normal around so she didnt blow up anything.

"What are you doing? Give those back to me! Hey where is kagome?" Asked Genro

Miaka blinked a few times until what he had asked her sunk in. she started to looked around and finally noticed that mother was gone. Geez why did grandpa vegeta had to teach her how to sneak around silently. hell most of all why did the death gods teach her how to move like she does. plus most of all since she came demonic royal families as well and gods so on and so forth. she was able to move around like that as well. plus the spy work as well was the most of all what helped her with that. she was one of the best of the best when she came down to being a master spy. she sighed her mother was her hero and she was someone she looked up to and wished she could be in the end of the day.

"Eh? She was just here a minute ago?" Asked Miaka

Genro only frown with worry about the sickly little goddess who heald his heart and dont even know it. but then again he didnt know she knew more than he even known. even though one of the things is something he wished for. But proceeded in fallowing koji through the bushs. Being who she was he was dead certain that kagome was able to take care of herself even though she was sick. He nudged miaka to fallow them he didn't want this one to disappear as well. Or worst have her get captured by the fat fuck. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere ready to slit genro throat.

"I've found you villain. If Miaka or kagome is harmed in any way. You will die by my sword." Hissed Hotohori

Hotohori wanted to make his point acrossed if his wife or the priestess was harmed this fucker would be dead not only by him and by her father and a few others would want to murder him. he forgot who he really is through his anger. he was kagome second soul mate . but right now he would kill about anyone to make them suffer for what happened to his beloved kagome. that was when draco white blond hair came out of the bush and was going to stop him from slaughtering the jackass for the kidnapping twice it seemed. and he wanted to see his blood all over his sword. that made him smirk mentally about the thought of the blood all over his sword and hands and then fuck his wife after. he shook those thoughts away because jasper was arching a brow at him.

"Wait no father ! hes mama bitch!" Chirped draco

"Hello mister orange dad!" Chirped the twin's

Genro sweat dropped not those three again until he saw a upside down vegeta and thoth looking at him dead in the eye as if he was telling him that you have better not tried anything funny with his daughter. even though they all knew who he was. but they cant just cant come out and say what and who he was. he had to do that on his own. hotohori was just lucky with the muramasa he was the one who explained to him about what he was and what he was feeling since he heard the story on the shikon miko,. but they knew this man was going to be confused for the time being about what he was feeling since he was not well taught in things such as soul mates and their bonds.

"Oh its you guys again! And how many times do I have to tell you three pest don't call me that! And for you don't worry I did nothing to your daughter she would kill me either way." Said Genro

"Hotohori! Hikaru! Karou! Tamaki! draco! And grandpa vegeta and thorh i'm soooo happy your safe!" Chirped Miaka

They all looked to see miaka head popped over the edge of the bush they where hiding in. while vegeta landed on his feet and arched a brow at the little brat. He loved all of his grandchildren and great grandchildren. But this one was the odd ball out of all of them. And he knew that there was more to his grandchild. But she would grow out of this stage trunks did when he was like this. He sighed and shook his head and knew that this was something that is pretty much more normal to her. But then again this was going to be something for him to teach her as well. she was looking at them just like him and it seemed that she was smiling like this was not some fucked up soon to be murder scene to be about to happen.

"I see moment are we grandbrat?" Asked Vegeta

kenpachi had crying koji over his shoulder. genro still had the sword against his neck. While hotohori was wondering what the hell he was missing and why in the world was miaka looking the way she did. Then again this was the odd ball out of kagome children. Tamaki snickered and had to think this was a funny thing his sister was doing at this point in time. Spirit sighed and knew that miaka was having a brain fart moment something she was known for. But then again he smiled at her to know it was supposed to be fun. She was going to be the fact she was going to grow out of this. But then again it was something she was going to take time in doing so. But for now she was going to be a great woman like her mother and her family one of these days. But they could already see that it was already happening.

"Um well that is meant to be our line." Said Nuriko

Nuriko emerged from the bushs with kagome on spirit's back with everyone else. While thoth sighed and knew the girl was coming around slowly. While spirit smiled and knew this was a interesting turn to things. But then again this was the one step child he helped raise with sesshomaru miaka smiled to spirit and knew he was happy to see her. While hotohori smiled and knew she was ok. His wife and one step child was ok. While he knew that there was something else going on. And he was told that he was her second soul mate. But for the time being they knew he needed to come to terms with that. And he was going to be a shocked as he was when he found out about it. Genro sighed and looked at everyone around.

"Look what I found everyone! Oh hey dearest! But what the hell are you doing to him?" Asked kagome

Hotohori sword was still against genro neck while vegeta ,thoth and spirit snickered at kagome they was enjoying this greatly, while hotohori was happy to see her alive and it seemed that what she had on looked like his own. Genro pouted she changed her clothing. and miaka looked at everyone as if nothing disturbing was going on. but it showed that he had some sort of connection and just didnt understand it until he was able to remember what and who he was. spirit and thoth glared at genro and knew he was the second soul mate. and was jealous for that matter that they have had kagome. And the one guy is married to her. But the pulling in his heart and soul was something that was nagging at him he just didn't understand what in the world was going on..

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bandit hide out_

Hotohori wandered why in the world they wanted to help these people. But he was only doing this for his kagome and sadly for the priestess since it was his duty and for the fact she was his friend and family as well. genro was shocked at the large family that was with them. And he was kinda wondering what in the world they are all going to do for them. But then again it was something he was going to try out. And if it works he would be thanking a lot of them when it came down to the fact that they they are even helping them out. But for now he was going to see what Is going to happen with all of this in the end. But he was worried about the odd ball one out of her siblins.

"I think I understand miaka your sure you wish to do this?" Asked Hotohori

"Yep I do! Fair is fair! And Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out." Chirped Miaka

Hotohori and some of their other members in the group only sighed knowing it was pointless to get through to her. She was her mothers child so he knew what is going through her mind and he was proud of her for even doin something like this. but then again he didnt even want to even think to live that way. Even genro and koji was looking at kenpachi and yumichika it was the first time ever they seen anything like them before. plus the one guy thoth and vegeta as well.. but that was not commonly known just yet. but still the one looked like he maybe gay but it wasnt gay he was with one of kagome kids from what he knew of. And miaka was the odd ball one out of all of the siblings.

"My love are you feeling well?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori brushed her cheek with the beck on his hand and held her in his arms. he missed this feeling while they were apart. even though he knew the other man was supposed to be her second soul mate. and he was going to make him the second emperor since it would be logical since he was going to be her husband and as well her second soul mate.. Genro shot the man a glare as if he was steeling something he wanted. even though he was the second soul mate and would be the emperor as well. but for now he wanted to kill the man for even touching his fire goddess. while vegeta smirked there it was that was the connection coming through finally the man was taking forever,

"Don't worry my dear I just needed to sleep a bit. That's all so don't worry so much. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun." chirped kagome

"That's my little princess, im so proud!" Said Vegeta

Genro arched a brow not sure why this man was calling her his little princess.. Before hotohori could speak again he felt something rubbing against his torso. Looking down seeing who everyone was looking at and vegeta was snickering about, he saw the stalker starry eyed bandit. who had a boner for even seeing hotohori. he was even dry humping his leg. while everyone was wondering what very amusing things that they have missed when they were all split apart. while hotohori eyes went wide in horror from the fact that his stalker who happened to want to fuck him still and in love with him even after knowing he was a dude a very beautiful dude and still wanted to do things like this with him.

"I found you my love! Now we can be together forever and ever!"

The starry eyed bandit cheeks where still pink and his eyes were all starry. Vegeta was laughing his ass off he couldn't help it that is just to funny. he normally finds things like this very amusing. While kagome looked at her husband wondered what the hell was going on and was laughing her own ass off from the sheer sight of what the hell was goign on. this was just to hard to pass up to even laugh at.. while the others was snickering and was holding onto something this was just to funny to even pass up. even thoth was laughing his ass off at this. genro was confused at why this was remotely funny at all.

 **"AHHHHHH KILL IT! GET IT OFF OF ME!"** Screamed Hotohori

Vegeta laughed as he rolled on the floor that was the best moment to the others was as well laughing their asses off even kagome joined in. it was never a day she would of been able to see this. they nearly forgot what they are really here for and that they are breaking into a bandit hide out while laughing their asses off. While hotohori looked at his wife who look amused. While kenpachi took the bandit and threw him out of the window to make him understand what personal space is and that he was not wanted. while everyone was still laughing their own asses off from what the scene was. hotohori glared at them all for this show of their own amusement. but he shook his head even in time like this they can find things to be amusing. and that is all that counted even if it was him.

"There they are!"

"Oh crap they found us!" Said Koji

"Leave them to me! Come forth wolves appear!" Said Genro

Genro threw his sutra in a rather dramatic manner even though it was he wanted to impress someone in this room. But only no wolves appeared the only thing that appeared was chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering in ron and kakarot and gohon was drooling from the sight before them. Even gotten. What the hell was going on with the food. Genro was wondering what happened to his wolves. And why in the seven layers of hell they are not coming to him like they should. While kagome arched a brow and have a feeling who was behind this why cant her daughter leave things alone. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at all of this.

"Huh? Whats going on? Canine demons come!" Ordered Genro

Genro trying one more time. He threw more of the talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream candies, hot dogs, freis and more cakes. Cup of noodles and the like. All of them fell over but kakarot, gohan and goten was eating them all up like there was tomorrow while koji was wondering if he died and ended up somewhere else. because he was to shocked at what the fuck he was looking at with kakkarot and gotten and gohon. he thought kagome was joking and it seemed it was not a joke.. while genro was seething in anger at what the hell was going on. Who the fuck changed his powers. It was pissing him the fuck off. How could someone do this to him. while the ones who was trying to figure out what the hell was going on and what the food was supposed to prove to defeat something. They all looked to genro and wondered what the hell was he trying to do other then make food for the three pigy sayiens.

 **"URGH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FOOD! AND WHY IS THIS CLOWN EATING IT!"** Yelled Genro

Meanwhile miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with vegeta behind his grandbrat. His hands on his hips with he wanted to scold someone in his manner of doing so. as a father who was about to scold a child who hand was found in the cookie jar, and she was the only one who had the access to them as the time so the logical side of him pointed to miaka. since he knew his daughter would never ever pull a dick move like that even though if it was out of revenge. He knew that his grandbrat was the one to do so. This is what he gets to let kakarot to be around her. She is a princess for the love of all things that is holy. it was not right to a point to do that to do to someone powers. hell maybe nakago he kinda deserved it. what did this poor guy do to her to even think about doing that.

"grandbrat what did you do?" Asked vegeta

"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yelled Genro

Miaka smiled brightly as she gave a peace sign, vegeta sighed and face palmed sometimes he wondered if he should open their skulls and see if their was a brain in there. he knew mayuri and stein wanted to do that as well. but they knew they are not allow to do such a thing. When they get back home she is going to get her lesson in being a freaking princess again. She was a royal. And she was not going be doing crap like this all the time. While vegeta sighed and knew she was going to take time in breaking this habit but he knew she was going to come around sooner or later. She had to get everyone out of the way. this was not going to be good since there was going tbe flaims coming their way and that was not going to be pleasent when it came down to what headed this way.

" **EVERYONE MOVE!"** Ordered kagome

Everyone dodged the red hot flames some of the floating so they didn't get burned. Once the flames where gone everyone gathered together only to see the fat fuck there before them. While vegeta wanted him he will give him the death. he wanted to murder him for what he had done to his brat. that was a crime in his books and a higher one since she is his daughter. but even though it was a crime anywhere you go but sometimes when it came to his daughter the fucker will die. he was going to suffer for even thinking about what he had done to his princess. so this was going to be the final day he lives and he was going to be sure dammed well that it will be.

"So genro you're here? You can't get your magic to work huh?" Asked Eiken

Vegeta cracked his knuckled plotting all the delightful ways to make this fucker pay for what he did to his daughter. his little princess who was far above them little fat ass pig who dared to touch his betters. and he was going to lean the way he knew how. and he was going to make him suffer like he made his little princess suffered. No one touches the a royal blooded sayien woman the kings of all sayeins daughter that way and lives to tell about it. Well other than hotohori since they were mates even genro who was confused still why he was feelng the way he was. but even ayame was about to impail in fat ass on sesshomaru and kagome sword for what he had done to her sister.

"Your highnesses?" Asked Nuriko

"No Nuriko! Tasuki is here." Said Hotohori

"So after all their talk these guys aren't going to help us." Said Koji

Genro growled in annoyance he thought they had a crew but then again they did have a odd matching crew. But it was enough to help them get what is needed to be done. The only thing is they wanted to murder eiken and he didn't mind to let them have him. Miaka was going to go in and fight them only to be yanked back by her mother who only glared down at her cousin as a command for her to sit there and behave herself. hikaru and karou pulled miaka back from their grandmother knowing what she was about to do. and she was going to not be pretty when it came down to when she was in the mood to kick peoples asses when she was in that mood. that was for sure they all knew that for a fact.

"I know that tasuki is one of them. He might as well get harmed along with the rest of these idiots. If he joining forces with htme he scared of a fan. He don't deserve to be a warrior." Hissed kagome

Kagome charged head first into the crowed of bandits she tossed the fat fuck over to her father as he and a some of the others took turns in blasting him to murder him for what he had done. While kagome started to dispose of them one by one. kagome kicked a man in the face sending him into the wall. She elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved in a dark smirk. As she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked. While eiken was dead and turned to ash from the amount of what was giving to him. She took a spear from one of the men. She flipped the point of the metal top was facing her and the dull wooden end was using to swing acrossed the ribs of the men. Everyone who never seen her fight like this stood dumbfounded.

"I guess we where not needed." Said Nuriko

"Oh I feel so much fatherly pride right now." Said Vegeta

Koji and genro nodded dumbly. well genro had to say this sort of fighting was turing him on. he was slapped in the back of the had from the one person. he didnt know there was people who was able to feel what others can feel. Hotohori looked prideful his wife wad ripping them a new ass. He could tell she was avoiding all their vital parts and just rendering them all unconscious. Despite what she had said earlier. well vegeta made sure to have murdered the fat one for what he had was really kind heart. On the other hand it was genro first time seeing her in action. He knew she was scary. But he didn't know she was this scary. But he knew he shouldn't be turned on right now but he was extremely hard at this moment. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp burning hot spasm pain went through her body.

 **"AHHHHHH!** " Screamed kagome

Kagome fell to her knees and curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her body in pain tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream again only nothing came out. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to her. As they checked her over while kenpachi took care of everything else. kagome was shaking from the sheer amount of pain she was in. szayel had the potion kit so she was going to be somewhat comfortable. but they needed to get her stop from shaking first hotohori and vegeta had to hold her to make sure she was able to swallow everything that was given to her. he remembered what this sign was but he knew for a fact that she dont want no one knowing. .

"My love whats wrong?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori shook his wife but all she could do was cry. szayel handed the potioned that she needed something for pain as he took out the potions and made hotohori feed it to her. As he waited for her to swallow it. As miaka did something stupid and ran at the one who tried to attack haruhi only to be tried to get up only to be placed back on hotohoris arms. vegeta made sure to smooth back her hair to make sure she was ok and alive. he was worried for his little princess he was told the signs from sesshomaru on what was going on. but the thing was since things has changed from the regular copy that was not the best thing to even think on.

"Let everyone deal with this one little princess, you need to save your strength I will no loose my little princess's." growled vegeta

"And you call yourself men?"

Everyone looked up to hear a voice that sound all to familiar. And they saw the ogre symbol right there glowing brightly,. Even vegeta and kenpachi and sesshomaru as well rumple was in shock at what they where seeing before them. how the hell did he make here from the capital that will not last long after his daughter was healed. and he didn't see no one who have took him here. then it hit him that miaka will be sad when she realized that he was not real just a illusion. this was not going to end badly he and all of them was able to know this was not real. and that this was not going to be a happy end for her. but this might be what she needed to let go of what she is holding in her heart.

 _"That voice,"_ thought Miaka

From the shadows tamahome stepped out his fist instantly made painful contact with one of the bandits faces. As he beat the living crap out the rest of the men sending powerful hits in every direction. miaka held her hands to her heart thinking this was really tamahome. while ayame and kahoko was trying to get her to speak to them. she was not thinking right even though they understood why she was like this. but he was not the real tamahome and it will break her heart when the illusion was over with and he was gone once again. alice turned her face away knowing what the outcome was going to be. Spirit the step father who helped raised her was going to be there to comfort her to let her know it was going to be ok.

 _"Tamahome.. can it really be true?"_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was soooo confused at this point in time and wondered how tamahome made it here from kuto. while ayame and kahoko and alice was still trying to snap miaka out of this so it wont hurt as bad when she realized it was not real. they knew this was a spell and not really tamahome here it was something genro conjured up and didnt even realize what he had conjured from his spells. so for right now genro was in a confused state from what he was seeing and wondered when this person got here.. As all the bandits where down on the ground tamahome heaved a huge breath.

 _"He here to protect me."_ Thought Miaka

Genro made his way over to what was his and took the fan to make it know who is the true leader of the bandits now. While all the confused people was looking at the fake tamahome standing there proudly. Miaka was to absorbed in the sudden appearance of tamahome and with genro relishing his victory. Hotohori glanced at kagome she was trying to stay conscious but the super pain potion was starting to kick in. a broken hearted miaka was kneeling on the floor with spirits arms around her to give her comfort. Miaka was sobbing loudly while holding onto the talisman to her heart that was the last thing she saw before a tear escaped her eye and passed out not even seeing what her daughter was doing. Vegeta went over to help spirit comfort his one odd ball grandbrat. And knew this was something that it finally kicked in for her and tamahome is going to be a dead man.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The bandits were all on their knees as they finished apologizing to miaka and the others. genro and koji were standing on the side making sure that they all knew their place. Miaka waved them off and forgave them since they was under a evil fat bastard pervert so it was none of their fought. Vegeta sighed he knew he should be enjoying this but he wasn't he was more worried about his brat. he sent word back to the palace to let the others know how she is. But then again his grandbrat gotten her lecture on what she had done wrong and what a royal princess should not be doing. But he knew she didn't listen so he left it go and waited to see if anything he said kicked in. but for the time being he was going to see what was going on.

"Oh and one more thing, is there anyone here by the name of Tauski by any chance?" Asked ginta

All the bandits where whispering to each other to see if anyone knew who this person they are asking for the other bandits asked the elder ones and they didn't even know. Genro stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes where closed. He was a bit depressed finding out kagome was married but that wont stop him he seemed to not have remembered how he was just yet. even though they think he has and just avoiding the fact for the time being. but then again he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with his feelings with the little fire goddess. he was confused by all what he was feeling when it came down to what he was feeling. and this blasted pull he was feeling to her.

"Well I know who it is," said Genro

They all turned to look at the bandit leader and wondered if he would be kind enough to tell them who he is. And where to find him they just hope that it was good news and not bad news. vegeta walked off he was in no mood to hear what the man has to say. he was going to go and check on his little princess she had a bad reaction and from what he was told before that this was way worst than what happened the last time. and nakago was the one who altered the whole thing to make it worst and he knew for a fact that he did it to make her to come to him and he knew his daughter would never she would rather die. and then he will go and sleep some. but he already knew how this was going to play out and he was not going to sit here and hear it.

"You do? Tell me!" Said Miaka

"Ok but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader not the fat ass the one before him. So basically means he is dead." Said Genro

Miaka looked crestfallen from the news while some of their group was looking at genro and had a feeling he was lying. And the bad thing is they knew kagome was to weak to use the shikon jewel not helping out tenssaga and sesshomaru had to go back through the portal to go and gather some things and then he was going to come back. its just as long as he not ash. but they knew she was way to weak at this point she was not able to use until she was able to have the poison out of her system unless she would over use the power.

"Sorry about that, I wish we could bring him back to life but it seems that we can't." Said Genro

Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of miaka group. Now he knew what kagome said. But he sees that they are one big family and it was something you don't see anymore when it came down to people. But then again he found out none of them are even human. So what else was new in the world. But then again he was still trying to figure out this odd pull to the girl. He wanted to know what it meant. But for the time being he needed to figure out how to get out of them not findin out who he truly is. He looked over to the boy who was eyeing him. he was a very beautiful boy so was all of her kids. But he knew that miaka was more cute than anything. It seemed that she hasn't grown out of the cute stage just yet.

"It's all over now." Said Haruhi

Miaka couldn't believe that it was all over it just cant be. How were they supposed to finish their mission and summon suzaku and bring tamahome back from kuto if they didn't have all the suzaku warriors. so basically they are kinds screwed not. if she didnt have then all she will never ever see tamahome again. or summon suzaku. so what else was she going to do now with the information that she was just give. she would have people be made at her if she forced her own mother to do what she knew how to do when she is in such a sickly condtion but when your basically wanting to have your soul mate back then you do about anything to get to that goal. but she knew she was not able to go and do that to her.

 _"It just can't be."_ Thought Miaka

Koji looked over at his best friend who was like the brother who he never had. He wondered if he should offer them all to go to where the boss man tomb so they could pay their respects. genro sighed he was still trying to figure everything out. its so confusing from what he was feeling. and it all started to get worst when he met that little fire goddess. maybe just maybe he would be able to speak to one of the others and maybe they would be able to tell him about what in the world is going on with him. that is something he needed to know because it was drving him made on how he was feeling to a point of wanting to go and ask her his self. but he knew he couldnt do that so he was going to ask the others.

"Listen Genro , so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?" Asked Koji

Genro only nodded his response as the others where talking to each other seeing what they needed to do next since tasuki was dead. Well if it's the truth in all they where wondering and took bets knowing that kagome was going to be the one to beat the crap out of him. because when jasper gave him that look and as well aro they knew there was something up about him. but then again they had no right to get into his life. even though aro basically wiggled his way through the mans mind. but for now that was something he had to learn on his own. or come to one of them to talk to them about it. or alice idea leave a letter let him find it and then he kicks his own ass for not knowin what he was feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours late_ r

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit. Thunder echoed in the halls and figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside. His mind drifted back to their little issue. All these problems were popping up one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated for now. He just wanted to see his wife and hold her in his arms. he made sure not to peek up the step kids and step grand kids who were with then since they where already told them not to bother them so he knew better not to. He continued on his way to the chambers that will be theirs while their stay here. He opened the double doors and saw his wife there on her stomach reading a book from the large library in the room he made his way over to her and crawled next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hello my love you look comfortable." Said Hotohori

"I am thank you dearest." Said bella

Hotohori moved over her head to his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled down at his beloved and wondered if it would be a good idea to let her in on what genro said. He didn't want to keep nothing from her so he was going to tell her. the man better be prepared for what is about to come his way once she finds out what he was about to tell her. even though he was going to get turned on by her anger so what the hell. even in her sickly state he didnt want to let her know what was going on. but then again he had to tell her as well because she would be deeply pissed off from his keeping things from her. and he would never ever do that to his beloved.

"My love we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." Said Hotohori

Hotohori held his breath while he let her sink that into her mind. When he heard the book snap shut rather loudly from the sign of her anger that was coming out. plus that deep breath thing she does through her nose when she is about to go off on someone and flip out. her gem like eyes looked at him with fire and she jumped up and anger was coming off her. hell the whole place probably in the whole area that is around them is able to feel her anger. oh this was not going to end well when it came to the second soul mate. and he wont be able to expirence the love between her and himself if he was dead. he had to come to terms when it came down to him having to share her. but it will be nice to have a second emperor.

 **"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS DEAD!"** Yelled kagome

Hotohori was unbelievably turned on by his wifes anger well anything she does turned him on. And he just condemned the bandit leader to a life time of pain and suffering hell vegeta and few others already put their threats out there to him. it looks like that the second soul mate wont be living once their soul mate gets her claws in to him. and that was not going to be a pretty sight when it does happen. but then again this was kagome and she was going to beat the respective shit out of him once she learned the truth. he sighed and knew everyone was able to feel this and knew that they are agreeing with her. but the sickness she had is what worried him in her current state.

"Well yes my love. Unfortunately aaccording to genro," said hotohori

 **"GENRO! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I SWAER IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AND THEN REVIVE HIM AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN THAT HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE! I WILL MAKE WHAT NARAKU HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH!"** yelled kagome

kagome was pacing back and forth her anger was all over the place and it didn't help that there was cheering from the other rooms to tell her to beat the crap out of him. and he knew that for a fact that they would cheer her on since they would do it themselves. and he would as well. but she was sick and she needed to keep whatever strength she had in her so they could find someone to help her and heal her from her sickness that she is suffering from. He knew of a way and he wanted to do it so badly he took her around the waste and flipped her under him and pinned arms above her head.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori used the obi from his out fit and tied her hands to the head bored as he stripped her down to nothing. He ravaged her body as he suckled on her breast his one hand testing to see if she was wet. he growled when he felt the soaking wet folds of his wife. he he was so turned on he was going to make her come over and over again for what he felt right was going to make her scream his name over and over again. he had been so fucking turned on since he seen her fight and he was going to show his little wife what she does to him when she did that._

 _"I'm going to make you scream my little spit fire." Said Hotohori_

 _kagome moaned as he shoved his huge cock into her and hit her sweet spot. Pounded in to hard and fast as he she always enjoyed it,. Even though they where not the only ones making the sweet sound of love that night. even though they forgot to put up the silencing charm so everyone else who was mating was hearing this and well lone figures who was jacking off to this as this moment out side of the room. he just couldnt contain himself with the thoughts of him making her maon that way to him. screaming his name in passion._

 _"You mine my love and only mine." Said Hotohori_

 _Hotohori felt her walls clench around his long thick cock and he spilled his seed deep into her making sure she had every drop inside of her. He smirked to see that she was basking in the after glow of their wife mating. as he rolled off her and pulled her with him he was trying to catch his breath and wiped the swaet from his face and her, he knew he drained her of the remaining entegy she had left in her. he would not have to owrry about her freaking out like that until tomorrow morning._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori covered the both of them over as he kissed the mark he left on her neck showing any male who she belong to. Until he heard someone banging on the wall and sounded annoyed by the others who seemed to be doing the same thing at this point in time. even though they didnt know they didnt put the silenceing charm up to not let no one hear it. And he knew that was something that calmed her down as well. And he was more than happy to do something like this each time she gets this way. he sighed and knew they forget to do something and now he knew when he heard yelling down the halls.

 **"RUNTS DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! BEHAVE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY RUNT MATING!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"OH COME ON UNCLE KENNY NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"** Yelled Hikau

 **"SHUT IT HIKARU I'M TRYING TO FINISH!"** Yelled Kyoya

kagome eyes went wide from all that was going on. It seemed her kids are now sexully active. Hiskau is mated to harribel. Karou was mated to loly., but she didnt need to know what was going on. most of all with her mother who seemed to have popped in for a while. hotohori snickered at his wife. she just didnt want to even think about her pups even doing the nasty. even her grand kits as well. she just cant even sit there and think on that. while the lone figure outside of the room was wondering what the hell was going on.

 **"RUNTS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOUR MOTHER IS BRAKING DOWN THE WALL'S!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"MY EARS I DON'T NEED TO HEARD ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND MOTHER AND STEP FATHER HAVIN SEX! PLUS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MATING AT THE MOMENT!"** Yelled maka

kagome sighed when they were finish and fell to sleep while hotohori fallowed right after seemed that her mother has left for the night and popped back to the palace after doing what she wanted to do with her father. While the sounds of love lasted trough out the night. Genro growled and marched off to the room to relieve himself from watching what he saw. and the fighting with each other through the walls was intersting since when do people do that through walls these days. he had so much to learn on who these people and what the hell they are.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

Morning came over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Vegeta had to go back and help with the training replaced by ritsu and his mate momo she wantd to see what the second soul mate looked like. They all went to the forest where a hiden dome the tomb of the former leader as promised by the gang and genro and koji. Some of them where standing around to visit tasuki inside the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect.

"A good man." Said Genro

Miaka continued her self pity thoughts while her father and uncle to help with the training. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die she would never had tamahome back at this rate. aro and caius sighed since they decided to come along as well. they felt for the man. but aro found out that he was confuse with everything that is going on right now. plus didnt have the time to sort it all out it seemed. Pus she was worried about her mother and what was going to happened to her in the end of all of this. But for now she needed to think on something to do before it was to late to get tamahome back home that is her main concern really.

"Um boss?"

"Hm?" Asked Genro

Everyone turned to look over and see what is was about that will be said. While they waited to see what this was all about maybe they where going to get some form on good news other than last night. ikkau was mating with scarlet. aro was going to be the one to preform the marriage rights once the man knew who he really is. but he was never ever found out what else he was hiding as well. but then again the man was having the hardest time to trying to figure out who he really is. that is something he took notice right away. he would have to see that letter that he left in his room so he would understand what he was feeling..

"I heave heard some rumors about this."

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Genro

"There were some talk going on about someone up in north Choko who supposedly can bring the dead back to life."

Before the poor guy could finish thoth slammed the poor bandit against the wall. tamaki burried his head into hotohori feeling ashamed of his father. Hotohori now can see that the man had to go and do this now and ran his fingers in his step sons hair. he knew that he was feeling ashamed of his dad right now. but he was happy that he thought of him as his father as well. the man has to learn a few things when it came down to asking god or not really cool it down. if it was a enemy yes. but they are no enemy to them. so why is he not thinking and just doing whatever came to him. appollon sighed and knew that is the way the man is. and nothing will even change that. well only when his mother had done that to him that was what changed it and it was creepy as fuck,

"Hey keep talking buddy!" asked thoth

"Um well sir its just a rumor I over herd."

"Then we all are going up there to choko to check this out!" Demanded Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off her in waves poor jasper was feeling it. While alice had to drag him out of the place while caius looked at them as if he felt bad for him. ayame patted the back of her mate. koga sighed and kissed her forehead to let her know his thanks. sometime the the egyption god was a pain in the ass. is to much that they wanted to kill the. but they always just dealt with then as they always did. thoth was one of those people who just basically dose things as he feels that he was able to do them. but then again the only time when he was not like this when he went off the radar his mother was the one who fucked with his mind sealed his power and changed his name. but he did learn to l ove when she did that. even though it was at the cost of his only son.

"Even if there is only one percent chance that its true we must take it," said emma

killian smirked his little woman was so cute when she was being serious while hikaru and his mate harribel was only shaking their heads knowing what will be coming next in the way they where going to see miaka show that son intelligence. Miaka held out a bowl to every bandit's.. even though hook will keep it to himself that his one mother in law was one hot bitch. but even though he knew that is not something that he was going to announce out there. and he was not the only one who thought that way. its just creepy she was actually also the evil queen kid as well. even though it took a while for him to understand the whole issue when it came down to things that he had just learned about. he sighed he still didnt understand it all but he was going with the flow.

"I want a full bowl of rice before we go." Said Miaka

Everyone fell over into a pile after miaka had just said threat even thought she was going to do. Hook was trying to get used to the one sister to emma. She was very different he would have to say that as much..They had a feeling that what it was she was going to ask. while they all left to go and do what they needed to do before they all has to set off to this place and meet this person who was going to help them well they hoped they would and not just some rumor and as well genro impending death from a very angry kagome who will kill him and then bring him back to life after she beat the repective crap out of him. but then again the second soul mate was going to be learning a very valid lesson when it came down to kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Genro came face to face with a very angry fuming kagome with flames behind her as if hell was coming out of the gates as meeting him face to face,. He shrank back in fear and was completely turned on by this as well he needed help with the things that turned him on. and why in the world does this even seem familiar. and if he was turned on by this he needed some help badly. but the connection was still there he was jsut so confused by it all.

 **"GENRO! I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD! IF YOU MAKES US GO ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHACE THEN YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF PAIN! FIRST ON GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES! AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL TRACK TO STRANGLE THAT PUNY NECK OF YOURS! THEN IM GOING TO TAKE A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SLICE YOUR COCK AND BALLS OFF AND TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FEMALE YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I STILL DON'T TRUST A WORD OUT OF THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOU!"** Yelled kagome

Kagome was shacking her clinched fist. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the living crap out of him. Hotohori along with ritsu and tamaki held onto her to make sure she didn't fall through with that threat. and they knew vegeta would be smirking at this if he was there with them. thoth and spirit was just smirking the little bandit needed to know what he was up against and that is to a very pissed off kagome. and she was going to be pissed off to kill him when it came down to the things that he was hiding from them. alice left the note inside of the room where she knew that genro sleep that should be able to let him know what he was feeling and he would be able to sort them out much better. Miaka was happy to see genro and kagome were good friends already.

"Since when did I lie to you my dear?" Asked Genre

 **"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BANDIT!"** Yelled bella

 **"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO WITH NONE OF YOU! WELL MAYBE YOU MY DEAR!"** Growled Genro

kagome shot him a deadly glare that diamond would know all to well since she used it countless times in her battles. before looking on the ground letting her hair fall over her face. Hotohori, ritsu and tamaki was kinda cautious waiting for kagome next move. It surprised when she lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him making umbridge look like a kitten. and maybe would have made her proud since she seemed to have liked her for some reason. hook like her since she was a temper one. and now he knew what the blood bond emma had with her gave her the temper.

"Oh you my dear little bandit I shall enjoy making your life a living hell. Until them have fun thinking about," said kagome sugery sweet

kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped on her husband back, jasper now remember why he loved her and still did was her kindness her warrior ways and the temper that matched it all, and they hated the fact that they had to leave her alone like that back then. genro was just standing there frozen stiff lucky his clothin hided the boner he had. Whole everyone one tried to un freaze the man. Until he did they all left to go and left. And it seemed the was not sure what to feel. But he knew that this woman was deadly and she was able to kill and not even blink an eye. She was perfection in a deadly from and that is something that came down to being one sexy woman and a protective mother as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After a few hours of riding they decided to rest the horses by the river. Miaka sat under the tree while reading tamahome later with a bottle of water next to her. While all the couples where having their time together. Hotohori and kagome was under a shady tree he had her between his legs letting her rest he knew she felt awful. as he rubbed her stomach he knew that she was feeling like crap. and that she was feeling like she was going to vomit. he needed to make sure he was there to care for his beloved wife. and that is what he was doing right now. as she looked like she was deep in thought.

"You seem like deep in thought." Said Hotohori

kagome opened her mismatched eyes and let out a sigh her thoughts where on tamahome and yui and that is a subject that she never ever wanted to think on.. She knew why tamahome was taken to kuto in the first place it was all greed and wanted the person she could never have. but for now she had to worry on what yui had up her sleeve that girl maybe sweet and kind. but she has a darker side that she had seen come out a few times. and she would not stop at nothing to get what she wanted. but then again she had nakago this time and that is never good in the mix of her darker side. she just hoped tamahome wont fall pray to what they had planned for him.

"Yes dearest I have loads on my mind. Thinking of how yui and tamahome was doing, even though I had a feeling why he went it was not as the warrior of suzaku, its because she cant have the person she cant have. But then again I try not to think on it." Said kagome

kagome eyes snapped open wide and started to clutch her chest again the poison is starting to act again and it was starting to get more and more painful. it way worst than the last time this happened to her. and all because nakago had to get her back from not even wanting to come to their side of things. so this is the way he acted out on what he wanted to send a message to her. but once she is healed she was going to murder him painfully. She could tell the poison was getting more and more worst. Until she flashed over to some bushs and barfed up everything that she had in her stomach. Hotohori rubbed his wifes back, he was worried he didn't want to loose her. As she took something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry,." grumbled kagome

"No need to be sorry my love are you ok?" Asked Hotohori

Kagome sighed and only nodded as she fell asleep. hotohori sighed and knew she needed her rest so he picked her up and placed her on the horse when he got on he let her head rest against his chest so she was able to sleep. thoth and spirit eyes looked worried as if they knew what was going on. they bowed their head to hide their deep deep sadness. as they took off he made sure that she looked comfortable enough so she was able to rest some while they made their way to the place that they needed to go to. he knew his step children was upset and worried and so was he. plus he knew that his two future children went back to the future since they had things to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Tamahome_

Tamahome was having a good dream about him and miaka. And it seemed the dream of her giving him a blow job. It felt so real as if it was really happening to him right them and there. even though the dream was of kagome doing that to him. but he would never ever announce that to anyone. even though he knew nuriko get those dreams about her as well. but he would never tell the drag queen secrets it would be his end if he did. but they keep their deep obessessive secrets when it came down to the girl that they love and obsessed with. and he had this feeling that nakago was obsessed and thinking it was called love. but it was really a simple obsession that most of them have for her.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome woke up to see yui only in her shirt and no undergarments on underneath. He was starting to freak out kagome and ayame will kill him for real other than beating his ass for this one.. he was going to be a dead man once they find this one out. and with that power aro has it was going to come out. that and alice who was able to have visions and he would be dead more than once if she shared those visions. he was so fucked up the ass and with out the lube.

"Oh thank goodness your still here. I had a dream that you went back to miaka and left me here all alone." Said Yui

"There nothing to worry about. When the time came you will come with me. And by the way we didn't do anything? Do you have any idea what kagome will do to me if she finds out if we had any kinds of sexual intercourse or anything in that area,. I do like my dick right where it is thank you." Said Tamahome

Yui just wasn't going to say that she did suck his cock in his sleep and jacked him off and let him fuck her in the ass while he was asleep she was stilla virgin but that didn't mean she didn't have needs. but she knew he was not going to survive if kagome did find out that he had been used like that. plus he would be ashemed of her if she found out as well. but she was going to use tamahome as she sees fit he was her slave and her bitch now. well until they plot out a break out then she would have to go darker so she was able to keep him right by her side. but she would never tell well only to miaka and that is it. since it would be fun to rub that in her face when she sees her again.

"No we didn't." said Yui

Tamahome let out a sigh but he had a feeling she was lying to him and molested him in his sleep. it was way to real when it came down to it. but he really dont want to have his penis cut off and shoved somewhere that he knew it should not be shoved by ayame. And that's why he had to piss real bad he knows when he was molested by the issue with nuriko, a servant came into the room. but either way he knew that kagome. and he already had their anger to him right now for the little stunt he pulled. but then again that was for him when he returned home. but then again so would everyone else. but he was more relieved that it never happened. Oh how he was not ready for that homecoming. But for now he was not thrilled on what yui has just done.

"Lady Yui Lord Nakago wishes to see you."

"Well I must take my leave. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." Said Yui

Yui kissed his lips and left Tamahome tasted something that was nurikos lips when he thought she was a she, oh crap his dick will not be there if kagome found out what she did to him. and he had this sinking feeling that yui had done that to get back at miaka, in which in the end would be him getting his cock and balls sliced off and turned into a freaking female by miaka mother. but then again he wondered how kagome was doing she was not feeling all to well before he did this. but then again that was something that he knew that was going to not change until they found someway to help her or cure her. all because of nakago getting turned down by her.

 _"Breakfast huh? I wonder if miaka is eating right now."_ Thought Tamahome

A image of miaka piles of food in front of her. and nuriko nearly having his arm bit off from reaching for something. Then vegeta and kakarot fighting over the last piece of food that was on the plate oh how he missed those guys. he sighed and hoped they would get the warriors soon so he was able to go home and get yui out of this place as well. he missed them all and wished to be back home he wanted to help the others to help kagome to get well. but nope he was going to go home and get killed for stupid stunt he had to pull. plus if nakago didnt kill him before they do he would be shocked to survive everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kuto palace_

Yui was sitting on a throne that was meant for the priestess of seiryuu. The candled on the stone walls provided just enough light to make it look creepy . nakago stood off to the side of her and was disgusted that his priestess did what she did. he wondered if she had any shame when it came down to his priestess and how she acted around the suzaku warrior who seemed to not know what had happened to him when he was out like a light, he sighed and he thought about his little goddess. that normally help him when he had to deal with stuff like this. plus he hated the priestess since she reminded him of the female version of he emperor and that made him sick to a point.

"So your saying that Tasuki is dead?" Asked Yui

"Yes my lady. And as well the shikon miko was raped by the former leader of the bandits by someone who killed him. And it seemd she took the place of the suzaku miko. But now they are heading to a city called choko in the norther of konan there is rumors of a person who can bring back the dead."

Yui wanted to kill miaka for what happened to kagome again. This was her mother for the love of god what is wrong with her. but this time it was not inuyasha or naraku or james who had done this. she wondered if the fucker was dead for what he had done. but she would never know until she was told by kagome her self and she knew there was alot of things that was left out for her own good. but she learned them very slowly from what tamahome had told her about. but she would not let no one know that tamahome told her anything about her mother who she wished was her mother. plus her kids as well she would never ever thought of having that happened to them.. hell miaka should not even be her child on how she treats her mother it was wrong.. She sighed and wanted to punch a wall but who in the world kill the person who did it to her. She will think on that one later when she was along or in the bath.

"Go and watch over them and report back to me at once." Ordered Yui

Nakago felt sick that wasn't correct as yui left to go to her chambers and get ready for the day. While nakago left to go and think on some matters that needed to be placed at the moment. if the fucker wasnt dead he would kill him himself. but he knew for a fact his thoughts are less pure when it came down to her. but he would do it since he was in love with her and not some sick freak like bastard who had done it to her. the lowly pig who thinks he was good enough for her. hell he didnt even know if he was good enough for one like her. but then again he was more than better than that filth. and that is enough to be said. he just hated his priestess since she creeped him the hell out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

The road let them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perched themselves on the trees. The city was like their trees. Dead. While everyone who had a nose that needed to cover it had no choice in the matter,. Until some men pushing a cart came speeding past them as if they are in some so hurt to get somewhere. but whatever was on that cart smelt like a dead body. some of them was getting memories of the black plague. well the ones who had lived around that time period. bad enough they locked theirselves away from the world so they didnt have to smell that stink. lucky enough they are able to feed back then with out getting it.

 **"GET OUTTA OF THE WAY! MOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori and caius gaze trailed after them in wonderment. Even aro was a but affected by the whole thing plus they wanted to gag. they all have to cover their nose and casted a charm so they are all able to breath with out wanting to barf from what the stink was around this place. even hotohori who had to do that as well since the mating he had that sense of smell as well. miaka was wondering what in the world why everyone was looking so green for. even nuriko was confuse he was still getting used to the powers that he has and the sense of smell didnt bother him none he was used to the smell and stink of death.

"What in the world could've happen to this little city?" Asked Nuriko

"kagome and the rest of you are you well?" Asked Nuriko

kagome and everyone with their nosed cover wanted to just go and find a place and barf it seemed the place smelled of death and it was not pleasant even hotohori had his nose covered he had kagome powers from their mating. but they let out the sigh when they place the charm over their nose so they would be able to not smell no more. kaome and some of them vomited from the awful stink that was all around them. they just didnt want to even think on anyting of the sort about what made it stink here. but that was something that they knew was something that they rather not think on.

"It's the smell of death." Said Aro

Miaka looked clueless even though she was ful demons,vamoires and sayeins and other races as well. but she had the senses of a human since the seal was placed on her then again sometimes she was greatful for it if there was a smell here like they where saying. but she knew they all placed some sort of a charm over their nose so they didnt have the smell the awful stink of death. and aro and caius thought the stink of the black plague was bad enough. he never ever wanted to think on that time again. he hated to live through the black plague the horror of it all. hell it was hard enough to find food to feed on around that time.

"I don't smell anything?" Asked Miaka

"Oh believe me my dear its something you do not wish to be familiar with." Said Aro

Miaka tilted her head to the side not sure was he was talking about but then again she just waved it off. she had a feeling it was something that they remember and at this point in time it was something she rather not know and didnt care to much to even think on or to find out either. As the mirror showed one of the symbols to show where a suzaku warrior is at. tamaki poked his sister to let her know there was something in the mirror stateing their a suzaku warrior in the town they are in. so they are in some sort of luck it seemed to have came here. maybe it would be the person who brings the dead back to life.

"Miaka look its another symbol." Said tamaki

Miaka looked at the mirror and saw a symbol for heal. So maybe this person they are searching for is one of the suzaku warriors and maybe they could kill one bird and one stone at once. tamaki rubbed his hand from the mirror being yanked out of his hand like that. while kagome sighed and knew that miaka was just overly excited. and it never turned out well for the complete stranger when they come out of no where when it came down to her daughter not looking where she was going. And now here she was trying to figure out what and why does her daughter always to this. It was something she never fully understood when it came down to how her daughter worked. She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose..

"How did we get so lucky! **ALL RIGHT!"** Cheered miaka

And of course being miaka who she is. She elbowed a woman in the stomach. Not even realizing that there was someone behind her then again she so this was not shocking to them when she does stuff like this. as they basically face palmed from the cheer stupidity over this. but they all have known that there was something else that might end up happening. tamaki looked at his father and patted his back to let him know his sister is something to be getting used to. While they all had to do it when they met miaka, she was well odd from all of her siblings and they wondered if she was ever going to grow away from it.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Miaka knelt down next to the lady to check on her to see if she was ok. While everyone shook their heads and wondered what the hell was wrong with this girl.. and miaka had some intelligence but she hides it. They know she has it in her. But they knew that is will take time for her to come to terms on that part of her. And she just does it because she thinks she get away with things. While kagome groaned that was her daughter for her. She knew that one was coming. Hotohori patted her back to let her know it was going to be ok, and she would sooner or later grow out of the stage she was in.

"Yes forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

tamaki and hikaru helped the lady up and made sure she was ok. While they looked her over and seen she wasn't bad looking but there was something about her that they couldn't put their finger on. they had a hard time to see a soul chain and the soul wave lengths as if she was hiding them from them. as if she knew she was around people who are able to read such things like souls and soul chain. while she was looking at the very handsome young men who helped her up off the ground as she kissed both of their cheeks to let them know she was thankful for their help. they only bushed from what she had done.

"That was quite a spill you had there. You didn't get hurt?" Asked tamaki

"I'm sorry this happens with aunt miaka. She gets so excited and she starts acting like a kid,." Said hikaru

"No, no, not at all I think your daughter is really sweet."

kagome snickered at what she had just said it was kinda, but she had to correct the lady that she was not her son daughter but in turn she was her brother. As she walked over to the kind woman she kinda makes her sense go all crazy. but then again they thought that was her son daughter. but that was cute in all. but very very odd if she was her real grandchild. but she was not and only her cousin and that is all and she was to young for grandkits that her one adopted son had. they are fox demons with bat demon blood mixed with it. she sighed and went over and laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know what she had said was wrong and needed to be corrected. and thoth was seething from what she thought about his son.

"No she isn't my sons is my daughter but that is her brother and nephews" Said kagome

Before the the woman could reply miaka had her hand on the ladies boobs and squeezed than like if miroku or chichiri was around they would be proud of her inner pervert coming out like always. plus that and what she did to genro was her inner pervert back when he kidnapped her and kagome together. While szayel once again was the one who marched over to her and was about to scold her for the actions that she had just done to that poor woman. no woman should never ever walk up to another woman and grab her boobs that was not polite and not the actions of a lady.

 **"MIAKA WE DO NOT TOUCH OTHER WOMAN BREAST!** " Lectured szayel

"Ah well uncle szayel I have been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure she is a chick that's all." Said Miaka

Jasper and aro was doing damage control while they bowed to her and apploized for miaka being a pervert. well what they call the inner pervert in their books. While kagome groaned and face palmed at what her daughter had just done. oh she and her pup is going to have a nice talk about things like this. But then again she would never listen to her. But she was not going to let her daughter get away with this. That was uncalled for. Hotohori closed his eyes and sighed and knew that his wife was kinda not in the right state of mind when it came down to miaka. While spirit and the others was in the same state as wel. This was something that they knew was all miaka and maybe gotten off miroku.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

szayel made miaka piggy back ride the lady to where she needed to go for the others had to say this was a proper judgement for this sort of things. While kagome and a lot of their group felt uneasy around her but hid it so she wouldn't offend no one. but there was something off about this woman they just didn't know what in the world it was. but they knew it would come out sooner or later. its just this woman was someone they cant figure out and it was a pain in their ass to not know why she was creeping them the hell out. kagome looked over to her cousin and wondered what in the world was going through her daughter mind.

"Sorry for this,"

"Oh it's all right. Its can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?" Asked Miaka

Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still they had agreed to escort her and her punishment for being a letting out her inner pervert she knew miroku has taught her a few things. As well shunsui and nnoitra but she knew that they was only meant well. But really they should of teached her timing when she pulled stuff like this. It seemed years has done things to their brains. Finally arriving at the house the door opened immerdiately opened to reveal two men and a woman. One of the men was old and the other was middle aged. maybe she was here to check the person over. maybe she was some sort of a doctor or something like that.

"Miss shoka,"

"Thank heavens! You have finally made it.!"

The woman now was known as shoka since the old man kinda opened his mouth to what the woman that miaka gropped name was.. She got off miaka back and sighed in relief as she popped her back, they made their way into the house to see what they where going to see and what was going on. they all wondered if she was some sort of doctor that was well known in the village since they are eager for her to get inside to get to work. but then again there was something off about her. or maybe she was the person they are searching for to take her back with them and do what is needed to bring tasuki back to life so they would be able to continue on.

"She must be the patient?" Asked Shoka

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died,"

Shoka gave them a reassuring smiled, the others wanted to know what she died from or how long she had suffered and when she had gotten sick. everyone was confused to what she had to make her look like she was about to die. Szayel could not get nothing from a magical exam from where he stood so he was baffled and so was the others. they wanted to know what she was going to do to help the sick that was looking like she was about to die in front of them. or maybe was already dead already they are having a hard time figuring this out. they dont even know what the hell was the sickness it not even coming up in their test that they ran quickly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her now." Said Shoka

Everyone was like nearly on top of each other to see what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. or if she was going to do some sort of magic to help the girl. they just didnt want to miss a thing that was going to happen.. As shoka let her lips linger just above the dead girls mouth and what sort of healing that you have to kiss the person to heal them. No one in the room blinked. They wanted to see this and see if she was the person they were searching for. The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a moment, in less than a minute the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone in the room who hasn't seem something like this before only gasped.

"She's alive again."

"How did she do it?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was either was talking to each other in code that they all knew. But they didn't know how or why she did it. But they wanted to know how and what kind of power she had to make her bring the dead back to life. kagome and some of the others was getting this bad feeling on how she had just done that. even when you are able to make a death god to feel uncomfortable is a strong feet to be happy to brag about. they didnt even sense anything for a soul to be retuned to the body. so this was not something they didnt expect. but the soul chain was still intact and a few other things as well.

"It's been dreadful for far to long many months now have been plagued by a mysterious illness, it produced prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease the demon Shikkonki."

Everyone saw a horrible one eyes monster flast in their heads. And the images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure. The two voltori kings had memoires of the black plague come to their minds and shivered, and how long that they took to feed on healthy blood around that time. they hated living around that time it was horror and never ever wanted to remember what they had to suffer. they never ever wanted to relive that kind of things again the awful smell and the death all over the place. aro and caius shivered from what they had to remember if that what they are about to walk into this was not going to be fun.

"Shikkonki?" Asked Hotohori

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although miss shoka cant cure the disease, shes able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but manu people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease."

alice perked up even though it was a tad bit morbid. They found who they where searching for and now they had to get her to go back with them, even before she could say anything miaka had shoka pinned to the wall. She yanked on her mate and pointed he sighed and the way she was making the poor worman. While kagome sighed and laid her head on hotohori shoulder. Her daughter was going to be the death of her. While tamaki eyes gave their mother a sad look to the fact that they knew their sister was making their mother energy go away faster on the way she was acting. It was like she was trying to hard. they all sighed why are they not even shocked that she would do something like this. normally thoth is the one who acted this way and that is something they never expected miaka to pull a thoth.

"Miss Shoka you have to come along with us at once. There is someone we like you to revive. it is very important to do so." Ordered Miaka

Everyone groaned she could atleast ask nicely. even thoth was humiliated from what she was doing. While kagome rolled her eyes and groaned at her daughter. She didn't know how the hell she came to be like this. But then again she could think of a few ways of thinking she turned out this way. but for now she was feeling like hell and was trying to hide it. while thoth was about to yank the stupid girl back. but it seemed it would do no difference if they even tried to get out away from the poor woman from her.. she kinda creeped them out even though they dont know why she did though. And it while kagome slapped her daughter in the back of the head. It was something she wanted to make her understand that she was not happy with her right now and hope it was going to sink in.

"Don't aske me that! Id love to come with you. I really would but it isn't possible, ill never be able to leave this city again. I cant leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides if I step foot out side this city gates I would lose my power." Said Shoka

Some of them had to think it was a tad bit off but they would be able to see if it was real or not. But now they had to go back to genro and see if they would be able to bring the body here. This is when kagome wished she was able to use the full power of the shikon jewel or the sword to help out. but nope nakago had to pull this shit and now she was not even able to do that. she was going to kill him painfull when they meet once again.. but she knew for a fact it would take to much out of her even if she tried. hotohori kissed his wife forehead knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka rode with nuriko again while kagome and hotohori rode side by side in their own little bubble that they are normally in when they are together. they are just as bad as miaka and tamahome when they are together. but then again that is with all soul mates they are just like that when they are with each other. They noticed that the twins and tamaki was gone maybe they went back to the palace and tell them what was going on. They where headed back to the hide out to see if genro was going to let them bring the his old boss body here to get him back and alive again,

"I think this place look like a cemetery," said Jasper

"Did we take the wrong passage? Maybe we should turn around," said Aro

Miaka was not going to have none of that. They needed to go and find genro and bring back tasuki here to get him back to get tamahome back . they needed to hurry and fast and she didn't care for resting either, they need to get tamahome back. well she wanted to be selfish and push everyone to get to the point where they need to get the one dead suzaku warrior back alive. ayame even kicked her ass for daring to risk her mothers life for her selfish wish to have tamahome back. but it was the will of the soul mate bond. and even though she hated the reason why her sister in wolves has to suffer.

"There is no time! We have to get back to tasuki as fast as wel can!" growled Miaka

The next thing miaka knew was she was falling off the horse nuriko clutched her shoulders just in time before she fell off the horse everyone was confused and had a feeling there will be zombies. even though half of them always wanted to fight zombies. so this would be a real treat for them. as well emmett was hoping there was zombies even though he was a vampire he wanted to take down a zombie. its something that came down to all of them wanting to fight a zombie. kikyou dont even count as a zombie when they ran into that walking dead cum guzzeling whore that she was but she got hers in the end for putting that power seal on kagome so they were able to do what they wanted to do with her. and then hand her over to naraku in the same state,

"Miaka hold on. What happened?" Asked Nuriko

Hotohori brows furrowed and urged his horse over near theirs. While kagome jumped off her horse and rushed over to miaka and touched her skin and removed her hand as quick as she placed it on her forehead. she hissed from the amount of warmth she felt. this was not good. and she got sick from after leaving the village so this was something they would also have to look into. they just have this odd feeling that someone in the village is doing this to people. but they had to get here back to where they came from the illness came from there. they should know what and how to rid of the sickness from her daughter body.

"Miaka your burning up!" Said kagome

"I'm ok. My body only feel a tad bit warm." Said Miaka

Hotohoris eyes went wide and realized that she was getting what that village had. This was not good they had to get her to a doctor and fast since the ones they knew don't know nothing of the sighed he had a feeling that she would have been the one to get the mysterous illness. and he knew nothing of this illness since it was not in none of the files in the soul socitey. or matter of fact any where that is nothing to show that this was able to be cured. this is a bad thing with his wife and miaka down for the count. and kagome is getting worst on a daily basis they have to do something for her and fast. And with the extra work miaka has been putting on her mother it was not helping matters. They needed to find some sort to help for her before it was way to late. He cant lose her it was something he was not going to allow. Not even none of the others are going to allow it. Sometimes he wanted to smack her as a father. But he knew his duty as a warrior to the priestess. But she was his step daughter. But spirit nodded to him to let him know it was going to be him to do that for him..

"We must get her back to the village and fast," said hotohori

Out of the blue nuriko horse started to panic and kagome skillfully maneuvered miaka over to hotohori horse by using flash step. and nuriko was simply throne off by the frazzled animal. The horses whinnies became louder as the ground around its legs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soul. kagome and everyones eyes widen and knew what they where seeing it was zombies. they all let out a squeel of delight about what they are seeing. it was like christmas came early and they got the gift of zombies to kick ass with for their gift. some of them are even doing a happy dance. Even the demons and other races was having a field day they finally got to play with zombies it was their lucky dy..

 **"OH MY GOD FINALLY WE GET TO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!"** Cheered everyone

Well almost everyone hotohori and nuriko was a tad bit confused by this but they waved it off from the happy people with zombie craze right now so they could have some fun and beat the crap out of the zombies. but then again they seemed to be happy about it so why should they judge in what they get so happy go lucky about when it came down do fighting a zombie for some reason. they are even chanting we got the kick zombies asses. hotohori sighed only his wife and the others would be overly to happy about all of this. but he loved her by the way she thought it made her even more sexy even in her current state that she was in.

 **"BRAINS! WE WANT YOUR BRAINS! GIVE US YOUR BRAINS!"**

Not wanting to hear anymore hotohori unsheathed his sword as he joined in on the fight making sure he avoided the blurs. As nuriko played baseball with a dead tree making a home run with the zombies. Miaka eyes went wide in horror. she didn't want to be the zombie dinner. so she was going to be a wimp and cry out in fear from what it was about to happen to her. and hope that one of them was going to save her sorry weak ass when they get away from their poor zombie victim. This was not the way she wanted this day to go. She just wanted to finish things and to get tamahome back. That is all she wanted to do. But for now she knew that she was not going to be able to since she was going to be zombie food.

 **"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! ITS JUST LIKE E.T THE PERVERTED ALIAN! I DON'T WONT TO BE ANAL PROBED AND RAPED THEN EATEN LIKE ELIOT WITH E.T!"** cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her from their fight only to wonder if her brain snapped with her fever they shook their heads only to see that each zombie they were coming more and more. kagome ran into a pile of zombies knowing she would be able to hold them off until someone thinks of something. All they could see is the pile of zombies some flying here and there and lights of all colors. Hotohori ran into the pile of zombies he was not letting his wife do this one alone. He cut his way there the zombies and he found his beloved buried under heaps of zombies narrowing his eyes. Hotohori slashed away expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile and he pilled it forcing his wife from the pile,. She was swating and covered in gashes and cuts alone with bites.

 _ **"REKKA -SHINNEN!"**_

Instead of being swallowed by the zombies the tow of them where surrounded by flames. Familiar flames kagome and hotohori looked up to see genro standing smugly on the ledge with his iron fan. but they all took notice that there was something different about him. even though some of them was now realizing that he finally came to terms with what he was feeling and what it all meant for him. but for now he was there and that is all that mattered and he was helping them kill off all the zombies. even though all their zombie murder boners was gone since they can scratch it off their list of the things i want to kick ass to.

"This is worst than I could imagined." Said Genro

 **"HEY MAMA LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT ALONE!"** chirped Tamaki

 **"YEAH HE CAME TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT WALKING DEAD?"** Chirped the twins

kagome shook her head and only snickered he sons for the sake of merlins balls they came up with the most weirdest things. she could understand that they are fox demons and it was in their nature. but they are so much like their father when she first adopted him. she does have fox demon blood in her with the blood adoption to shippo. But she loved them she was just happy that the twins are like their father happy and kind and had this side of them that like to be like her. but she was hoping that he remembered who he is so she would be able to have him by her side like hotohori. but she would have to wait until they kill all of the zombies to do come to anything that was to that he finally accepted that he was her second soul mate just yet. even the eyes said it all by the way he looked at her. Thoth smirked that was his son. He knew he has done well. Shizuo was back at the palace helping out with everything. His twin was not known about from their grandmother. But tamaki had to suffer the fate.

"I'll wipe the rest of them out get down!" Said Genro

All the vampires in the group went up in a tree high enough to now get burned while everyone got down so they didn't get burned either. While the four on the cliff just stayed there. well they piled on kiarra and chronos so he would be able to fly high enough to not let them get burned. while genro saw everyone was in the clear now it was time to rid of the zombies and announce that he was the second soul mate. and that he was tasuki. he had to thank the one known as alice for leaving that letter for him. because if she didn't he would have never ever known what he was to the little fire goddess to him. and he was happy even though he was going to be another emperor and that he was going to share her. but that is something he was going to have to get along with..

 _ **"REKKA- SHINNEN!"**_

Everyone felt the harsh heat but within minutes the zombies where gone. And so was the others zombie craving was gone. While the twins and tamaki hugged their mother and grandmother while genro looked around and noticed it seemed there was newer people in the group now. but now they needed to know the real reason why he came back to save their asses. and by the look on their faces that they knew something that is not to shocking to them. he looked over to alice and nodded his thanks to her. she must of known what he was trying to tell her. and she only winked and smirked at him. while jasper smirked darkly knowing what was going to happen. he was only going to sit back and watch the show that was going to happen once he outs himself.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna come but I figured you need some extra protection. And I know none of you can throw fire." Said Genro

Everyone who was a magic wilder they knew that they could not show him now they wanted it to be a surprise to take that smugness down a notch and it would be funny to see if face once he does. plus loki had like three people cover his mouth from what he was about to out him being the god of fire as well. the others that was with them was looking at him it seemed that he was here for a reason. as they looked over to alice who looked all to happy about something. that little pixi knew something and it was something that they had a feeling that is was going to be rather funny to no ends once bella gets her hands on him. and that was going to be all to funny.

"What about your gang?" Asked kahoko

"We all talked it over and made koji the new leader. I know the old boss would of approved." Said Genro

Everyone only nodded but that still didn't explain why he truly was there. He was hiding something and they knew it was something that would make him get his ass kicked for it as as well. kagome narrowed her eyes and arched a silver brow at him and figured it out. and he was going to get his ass kicked and then let aro do his thing. but then again there was alot of stuff they had to do for this task. but for right now she was going to have to go and kick his ass even if he was her second soul mate. he was warned to not pull the dick move on them. and now look what that caused that was her cousin getting some illness that they knew nothing about. and that pissed them all off to no ends.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Miaka

Genro arched a brow it seemed that miaka was the slow one who didn't figure it out when it came down to what everyone else had before they even knew him they seemed to known what it was. but then again he knew what was about to happen to him for the dick move he had pulled on them. and be dammed he was turned on to know that she was his as well. his wish was granted that he was meant to be with her. and even though he had to share her with the other soul mate. but she was his as well they would have to take turns on locations on how they would do the nasty with her.

"Nut case! You are a slow one nothing like your mama! Genro is just my nick name." said Genro

Genro raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal the red glowing symbol that will seal his fate in getting his ass kicked from kagome for what he had lied about. While everyone looked at the mark that marked him as a suzaku warrior. even though he was kagome second mate. it wont stop her for kicking his ass as well. that is something that the dick move he had pulled on him. well them again they never ever expected her to be with a bandit who is going to be a second emperor as well. the palace would have to make the announcement since aro sent the patronous to make the announcement on the second soul mate and emperor has been found.

"I am Tasuki and the second soul mate. and thank you for that letter alice, and sorry for tricking you like that. but there was alot of stuff to flow through to finally let it settle." Said Tasuki

Caius exploded how could this moron do something like this. Aro and jasper grabbed ahold of the short tempered king who was going to probably drain tasuki for what he had done but this one was kagome but aro was going to marry the two of them. and hotohori sighed things are going to be lively now with him about the place. plus it would be good to have another emperor around. caius still wanted to beat his ass for what he had done. and how he fucked them over like that. while aro snickered at the issue on what was going on. but then again this was bound to happen with the short tempered king.

 **"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"** Yelled Caius

"Now, now brother this is our little ones bitch not our's," said Aro

Jasper and some of the others snickered while caius had a dark look of pure pleasure of his face as he joined in with the people who were going to be watching this with pure bliss and with the meds that they take kagome made they can eat human food. Draco conjured popcorn as his mother was behind tasuki. this was going to be funny as hell to watch her to kill him. well not kill him just only beat his ass enough to teach him a freaking lesson when it came down to newly enstated emperor and second soul mate. they all felt what kagome was feeling and they couldnt blame her one bit.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If I recall correctly my dear little bandit bitch. It was you who told us that Tasuki was dead." His kagome all to sweety

Tasuki gulped and was soooo turned on by this. While draco conjured chairs for everyone while jasper had a camra out this was going the the best one yet and funny as hell. And they think he pissed himself. he took notice that she was the sexiest thing when she was pissed off like knew it was a huge turn on for him and hotohori. but then again she was theirs and only theirs. and they seemed to be protective over what is theirs. something they agree on together. but it also seemed that everyone was taking some sort of enjoyment when it came down to stuff like this. he sighed and knew that he was going to have to accept the fate that was given to him.

"Well I guess I can hold my promise. I did tell you that you where lying to me. It would make you have the expirence the worst pain alive, oh im going to enjoy this immensely." chirped kagome sweetly

"I see Tasuki thank you for comeing. And may you rest in peace for what you did," said Miaka

Kagome dragged the crying bandit warrior away and all they heard was screams of pain and cried of help. Since they couldn't see it they got rid of the chairs and went over to miaka,. hotohori smiled that they are finally have the second soul mate to his kagome. even though he would not be screwing him thank suzaku from that only his kagome and that all.. plus the second aro walked off from them after hearing the screams die down and the marking was done so he was able to marry the two of them he sent a patronous to the palace to let them know that he was here now. And now they have two emperors so it was going to be a very good thing. But for now they needed to finish the task and help miaka and save kagome from her illness that she didn't ask for.

"Now we have the fifth warrior was Suzaku." Said Miaka

Miaka groaned . He could feel her going limp. Jasper tested her emotions she felt like she was going to pass out and extremely sick thats what his empath ability was telling him. kagome would feel the same thing if she was done with the whole thing with her second mate. even though they wanted it done soon as possible. after the married and marking thing was over since it was rather quick. hotohori nodded to tasuki as to say welcome to the group. but then again kagome rushed over to her daughter side and looked over to jasper who shook his head to tell her she was not doing so well with her being sick in all. that means she will be down just like her as well. just not the same that is.

"Whats going on?" Asked kagome

Jasper sighed he was lucky enough for her to remember the singals they had back in the vampire wars. he sometimes thinks back on that he now knew that she had been watching him and the rest of them from afar when she had to relive though out time. and he never knew it was her until he saw her again and that made them all feel like garbage since she didnt know herself because her destiny didnt start till after them, Now he knew who had been the one to kill maria and that he was grateful for her that she had done that.. they had to get miaka to the village since they knew what the hell was going on with her. they knew next to nothing to what she was feeling and how she was going to rid herself of the illness because it was something they never had dealt with before.

"You don't think it's the Shikkonki do you?" Asked kahoko

"Find my horse at one we need to return to the city quick as possible." Ordered Hotohori

Nuriko left to o as his emperor had commanded him. While jasper and hotohori had told miaka to hand in there. kagome was kneeling by her side while she tried to keep her awake. It was tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seemed that the posion is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her powers making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. kagome struggled to stay awake. Her body however didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before miaka did, she knew she had to accept it. She knew her daughter was going to be ok, and she would be awake soon enough. As she let the darkness take over her and knew that she was going to might be meeting her end soon enough if she didn't find the help she needed from this sickness since the cure they had before was not working. They remade it to their own poison and that is what made things a lot worst and nakago knew that.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

kagome's head was about to hit the ground and hotohori and jasper was to occupied dealing with miaka to prevent her hitting the hard rocky surface and no one other that tasuki was closer to her. hotohori was just happy that he was close by to catch her. while tasuki wondered what was going on with her. while aro understood he kinda forgot to tell him that part about her being poisoned by something was a altered version of naraku poison. so they would have to tell him that later once they get miaka back to the village. even though aro was already going into explaining to what was going with kagome

"Hey! What's the matter with you chick's which one of you going to pass out next?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori dreaded his wife is getting more and more worst he noticed it in the eyes of his step children. And most of all one of his step children is sick. tasuki looked down at his and hotohori wife and wondered what is going on why she was passing out like this. he would find out soon enough he knew that for sure. but he just hoped she was ok. but he had this sick feeling that she was not well at all that is what he dreaded the most. and he was not prepared to lose something that the gods has granted him. well he meant the term gods since she was friends with gods of all kinds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the village_

Everyone made it back to the village to miss shoka home in hope that she would be able to help them the ones they loved dearly. Tasuki was confused why his and hotohori wife would be acting the way she was then he remembered when they first met. she was sickly if he remembered correctly. and then there was the time he rescued her form the fat ass and she was not so well either. so what in the world is makin her this way. a person so strong and kind and has a temeper was weakened to something like this. it has to be hard for her to even deal with with it since she is who she is.

"Please miss shoka. Can you do anything for them? They seemed to be affected with the plagure you have here." Pleaded Alice

Miaka and kagome were laying down on two beds next to each other. Tamaki who were next to her while hotohori in a chair next to her. Along with jasper on one side of the bed and tasuki was on the other side. She looked as if she was dead but she was still breathing as if she was locked away in her mind or a coma but this time the shikon jewel was helping her like it should. even though it was meant to be her soul. but they all wont accept her to leave them so soon. they all knew for a fact that she would not give up. she would never let something like this take her down like nakago wanted her to be taken down. or make his point acrossed that is something they took notice as well.

"There is nothing I can do about that." Said Shoka

"Please she is my mother," pleaded Haruhi

The woman ran a hand dawn the face of the girl she thought of her as her own something she was never blessed with since she died. and the man she loved had planned that to be with her in such a way. but that was never meant to be it seemed.. Well if she had ever had the chance to have any children that is. She felt bad since this girls kids where seeing their mother like this it pained her. she sighed and knew that this would be something they would not want to hear. even though it was the truth there was nothing she was able to help her. and she felt sorry for her from what she was seeing.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That is my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Said Shoka

Tasuki did not like the fact she was saying she was not going to help the woman that he loved his wife his fire goddess. He was not going to sit back and take it up the ass for what she was saying. she was his fire goddess and hotohori;s. but this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever giving up on helping her and helping her to get better. they will never ever except losing her at all. they are going to make sure she lived and find some sort of a way to help her. and heal her from whatever she was feeling. that was something they are going to do. and she knew damn well that they would never stop until they do.

"And what about kagome? Does she have to die too before you pull your freaky power on her?" snapped Tasuki

Hotohori and the others looked at her and wanted to know the same thing that he had asked. tamaki looked at her as well he couldn't bare the though of loseing his mother. thoth placed a hand on his son shoulder. he couldn't even think the thought of losing her either. the first woman he had ever loved and will love forever. but that was not meant to be he and her. but he could still hope that he would get another chance to have that happened to him and her together again. but this was not the time to be thinking on such things. his son needed him to comfort him in his time of need. He knew miaka should be feeling bad about this. But he had a feeling she would have to come to terms with this.

"Even so if lady kagome were to die now. I could do nothing more than to pray for her." Said Shoka

Shoka looked at the floor feeling bad for giving the bad news and the young ones are the ones she felt more for since they are losing their mother and oddly grandmother. but that is not none of her business on how she was even a grandmother in the first place. The others didn't want to bring in vegeta and bulma not even the former evil queen since they knew this woman would be dead so many time. And regina who was her first mother and had to give her up for the fact that she was not ready for the child. but hotohori or tasuki would not believe what she was saying to them since they would never ever lose their wife. and the others as well. they cant think of the life with out her in it. caius was pinned down to the ground and so was thoth.

 **"SAY WHAT!"** Yelled aro

Everyone flinched they didn't expect from the normally calm vamire happy go lucky king. he was beyond pissed off about his soul adopted daughter was dying. he was not going to accept that fact. she was going to live. she suffered so much and she lived on. well the times she tried to kill herself. but that was for another. jasper took ahold of aro and restrained him along with emmett. they are taking it hard as well. this was something that none of them would be able to accept the fact that she was going to suffer until whatever it is in her that was the altered version of naraku poison.

"Why?" Asked Tamaki

"Ever since miss kagome had stepped foot into this city. She was already slowly dying. Something insider her is causing her pain even if she died that something will not and I can assure you that it is fact stronger than the shikkonki. If I revived her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside of her wants to kill her itself." Explained Shoka

Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious kagome Even miaka rested on her elbows to look at her mother. Her siblings who was there and her nephews who was with them was there with her all tried to hold back their tears even the ones who where friends either held their tears back or have venom coating their eyes. The sayiens and the demons and others. Tamaki didn't want to loose his mother who he had just gotten back even though she did come and see him when she could but she was always masked and left gifts.. Tasuki growled in anger he was the first one to snap out of his shock he was not going to lose his fire goddess. and hotohori was thinking the same thing. she was their wife and they will not end like this.

"Are you just saying we should just let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do for them?" Asked Tasuki

Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air along with murderous rage clouding the room so she wanted to defuse what everyone wanted to do to shoka. She was only speaking the truth on what is needed to be done. jasper had to been dragged out of the house to the wizarding tents that was outside since the emotions was getting to him. while they all sighed and knew no one was going to except this face about kagome dying. she had dealt with so much and she still survived. they cant deal with her loss. that was going to be a heavy burden when it does happen. they just cant do it. they cant just think about it. they will now allow it to even happen to let her go on them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You should worry more about mama instead, compared to what she is feeling this is just a walk in the park for me." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to yell and scream but it wouldn't help his and tasuki wife though. He looked over at the his priestess and looked at her sadly. He could see that the girl was putting up a strong front but it just didn't work. But he knew kagome would be proud of miaka. She was her daughter at it showed here right now. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines under them. but he was feeling sick that he was going to lose his and tasuki wife. they knew she had died so many times but she always came back to them all. but they will never except her to die not her and not now. it was unexpectable to all of them. he never seen a god so sad before and now the egyption god was there crying with his son in his arms..

"Miaka?" Asked Haruhi

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city, it might not help either of us but why don't we give it a shot. Huh?" Chirped Miaka

Everyone in the room hesitantly agreed and tamaki wanted his mother to live and not be in pain no more. thoth comforted his heir his son. the blessing that his kagome had given to him other than the love that she teached him. so did tasuki and hotohori they will not lose the woman who they finally had what they wanted. this was their wife and she was not going to die on them here and now this was something they refused to accept. and they took notice that all of the others are feeling the same way as well. but then again there was alot of things that is going through their minds right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Kuto_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops of the tamahome tried the clothing on that yui had given to him. Se seen that the clothing that she had on was similar to what kagome's wears tight black pants with chains and a pink mesh shirt with a tank top under it with boots. it seemed she admired her way to much that it was almost creepy. and it seemed it was the same thing with him as well. but the thing is no one makes it look good than kagome. she was the goddess to his eyes and heart. and he would admit that to anyone who even asked. that he was indeed obsessed with the little goddess that took his heart of obsession.

"This is silk?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothing that yui got for him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shores. but he had to say it was rather comfortable to wear. yui was over joyed that he was even wearing something she had gotten him. so all in all she was in a good a real real good mood. And it was creeping her the hell out when it came down to being in such a good mood. But for now he was going to make sure she remained happy even though it killed his pride to no ends.

"You look so cool! Its like totally you! I just knew that black would look soooo super de-duper on you!" Chirped Yui

Yui was happy he liked the gift that she got for tamahome. She was holding tamahomes old clothing for him. She was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothing and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy. so he might as well keep going on like he is able to keep her happy so he would be able to leave with out the emperor lap dog and ass buddy. and he was not far from the truth than he knew about how sick the kuto emperor is to what he does to nakago. well to nakago since he was a child. but nakago would never ever tell no one sighed and missed everyone back home. He most of all was worried over kagome. She was not doing so well when he left. But he knew she would win and fight this. She would be ok in the end. But it didn't help him worry about her. He knew miaka would be find she has her family with her. But kagome was suffering from the poison and miaka didn't help matters when it came down to making her mother do things that she wanted her to do.

 _"Miaka and kagome would want that as well."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome growled when he felt the person power walk into the room he still thought it was funning as hell that kagome insulted him right in a letter oh how he will tell her how much he enjoyed it when they see each other again. he missed the both of them. hell he missed watching that nice ass of kagome. that was something that he wouldn't mind looking at right now even though he loves miaka but she has no ass. oh he loved that feel of kagome ass under his hands. that was something that he was still feeling on his hands when he felt it the time he grabbed her ass oh how it felt so nice under his hands. His thoughts was cut short when the asshole who made kagome suffer the way she is right now. He wanted to kill him so bad but he knew he was not able to do it at this point in time..

"Lady Yui." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelt body glitter again. Oh wait it is body glitter." Said Tamahome

Yui punched him in the arm for that insult he been around kagome for far to long to pick up on her insults. and how he worded them as well. other than that she probably taught him how to insult properly. and that is something she should of never did in the first place. but then again she was around kagome and her family far to many times since she stayed at their home for so long she has her own room there. but then again she was always well fed and well taken care of there. and picked up on their habits. Nakago rolled his eyes he had news that needed to be said and he needed to say it now.

"Pardon me for my intrusion I wasn't interrupting anything am i? either way I have news. And I thought you would like to hear it since it would be of some interest for you. And amuse you as well," said Nakago

Nakago glanced over at tamahome and smirked slightly, tamahome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was making him so damn happy about it made him feel uneasy to even wonder. so he was going to feed him some information and see what his next move was going to do. and he had this feeling that he would take his time and escape after he says what he was about to tell him. yui tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world was going on and what would he have to tell her at this point in time while she was with tamahome. he had no right to come in and bother her. And most of all the part about kagome is going to get him going. He knew the suzaku warrior dirty secret with being obsessed with the same woman he is.

"It seems that the shikon miko was molested brutally by a former bandit leader who seems to be dead now. But there is more she has fallen into the sickness that has affected her. But then again there is the suzaku no miko had contracted a critical disease. There's apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague brutally." Said Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fist avoiding from punching the stupid smug jack ass that why he looked to happy. And it was sick to be happy about something like that he was sick in the head. How could he just blurt that out as if he was talking about some kind of happy conversation and right in front of his as well. Yui eyes went wide at the news. And she was for the moment really for her ex-best friend. But kagome is another thing. how could miaka let something like this happen to her mother like this while she was sick the way she is. she hated miaka much more now since her dearest mother friend keeps keeping hurt and have bad things when it came down to kagome,

 _"Miaka no, wait a minute why should I worry about her? Its only right that this should happen to her! And with miaka gone tamahome will be all mine! But kagome mama I will be praying for you my beloved mother.."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome didn't know what yui was thinking but he wish that he was a mind reader like kagome and aro at this point in time. Along with the spell that he could read their minds to see what is see what was floating around in both of their minds. but he knew he would have to take off from this place as soon as it was night. he had to go to their sides and see if he was able to help them as best as he was able to. He needed to go and be with them. He needed to make sure that they are going to be ok. But for now he needed to plan a way to get the fuck out of this hell hole. He needed to go and find them and see if they are going to be ok. This was not helping him none with being here either. And with how nakago was playing it off the way he was. It was just fucking sick. And he was not happy on how things have just turned around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Choko_

Everyone left to go and hunt down a doctor while leaving kagome behind with tamaki and some of the others. They were trying to talk this doctor into looking at miaka but it seemed to be a pain in the neck to do so. and it seemed these doctors in this town was a bunch of jackasses and dont even care about someone who is sick. and that is pissing off tasuki and some of the others as well. How could this moron even call himself someone who was going to be helping sick people. Miaka was not having it. Her mothers temper was coming out full force and she was not happy right now. She was not happy for a number of reasons and they mainly go with her and no one else. But for now it was something she was not happy about.

 **"NONSENSE!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and held it in front of her to see if the doctor would feel enough pity for her. szayel was seething in anger that this guy was not taking his doctor duties like he should. he maybe have done some things he was not proud of in his time under aizen. hell mayuri was no better. and kesuke was not any better either since he was the one who made the stone that aizen somehow they would love to make this man suffer for the shit he was pulling. But they do have a few good people who would love to make him feel pain he has never felt before.

"What kind of doctor don't look at their patient without examining her," hissed szayel

Shoka sighed it seemed this man was one to speak his mind and not hold back a word and not worried about the person feelings, even though he and the other one is mated they were handsome men to look at. but she didnt know their their love was so many years old that they are still are together and after so many times being reborn. but she would never ever know that for a while. Szayel hated people like this. And this human was making him hate him more and more. But he knew they have to keep their calm to even get anymore information. But they hate this human for the fact he denied help to a person who was in need of help since they are sick..

"I don't need to examine you. You've got the Shikkonki disease. But there is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help."

"Tell us where this man is?" Asked kahoko

The doctor looked at the hot headed female and had to say she was rather fetching. But then again she had someone already and might be sick with the plague going around so she isn't worth it. she was about to snap her fingers and burn this fucker to death. but she had her hand snatched and put her head to her side before she was able to pull a their grandfather back. even though they all would have to dog pile on him. but they told him they would give him word on anything if things came to a good turn. Or for the turn of the worst. But for now they didn't need the hot headed protective father sayein king. And they would not be good for the people who live around this village since vegeta liked to blow things up when it came down to his emotions. And most of all he liked to kill when it came to his emotions as well. But for now they needed to make sure he remained aways for the humans safety well and sesshomaru since he would be the same way and byakuya but with very very deadly flower petals..

"He moved outside of the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back since. Now get the hell out of my house before you infect me."

They were all pushed out of the house rather rudely. Tasuki was fuming along with szayel they hated people like this. And they wanted to give him a blanket party and a rather painful one. while ayame and tasuki was thinking the same thing at the same time since they wanted to burn the house down. aro put his hand on their shoulders to let them no it was not the correct thing to do that. even though he was tempted to make him his dinner if he didnt think he would of been hit with the plague from his blood. But they are going to be sending the twins back to this mans how to make him pay for the bullshit he is pulling. Oh he would never ever pull that crap ever again once they are done with him.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHIN BUT A SHYSTER!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka shrugged it off and thought it was only natural that he would act that way with her having the plague in all while caius wanted to drain him for what he had said to them. szayel sighed he would get that man back later. he knew what to do to get stupid daughter back. but it was something he has not used in a very long time not since it was something that mayuri and lord death created themselves. But they have to see if they are able to find this guy and see if he was able to help them. And with all hope he would be more than willing to help them with their issue. And maybe help with kagome as well. They hoped it would work. Because they are running out of choices and ideas..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Despite miaka mood she was having issues walking szayel transfigured a stick to be a walking stick for her. As they made their way up the stairs, miaka needed some rest from the amount of walking they had to do. but she will not give up since her mind keeps putting tamahome in the for front of her mind that was enough to keep her going on the walking so she was able to find the doctor. She just didn't know if she was able to move more and more. It was just getting to hard to move. She wondered if he mother felt this way. she knew her mother was a strong being and she was hiding the fact she was suffering from them all. But she wanted to be like her mother and that is all she wanted to be like. But right now it was getting way to hard to do anything right now. As if he body is shutting down.

 _"This pain is too much. I cant go one! There are only two more members of the suzaku seven left to find. And mama is still being corrupted by that poison. What am I gonna do."_ Thought Miaka

As if reading her mind shoka appeared beside her with comforting words to help her keep going and not give up. While miaka wanted to just give up if it wasn't for tamahome and her mother she would have already. tasuki and hotohori knew she was pushing herself. but they knew it was hopeless to get her to rest. ayame was still fuming from the doctor trip they had gone on she wanted to go back and kill him painfully. hell she met crazy doctors that was much more of a doctor than that stupid fool that was claiming to be a doctor.

"It's all right. Just hold on a bit longer." Said Shoka

 _"Maybe Shoka is the sixth warrior."_ Thought Miaka

Then a common merchant selling his fist came running by shouting until one of his fish fell from the basket and miaka and some scruffy looking man who looked like he needed to go and take a shower and clean himself up. As if he hasn't seen something call water for a very long long. Plus the smell was something that showed that he hasn't bathed in years or something. While miaka over looked the smell and wanted the fish. While everyone else was covering their nose and wondered if someone should let him know how bad he smelt. While a few of them barfed from the smell of this man. Who really needed something they all knew of a very hot bath with bleach since he probably needed it. But for now they are going to have to see he was not going to let miaka have the fish or miaka not letting him have it either.

"Get your scruffy hands off my fish right now!" Growled Miaka

The man looked at her and growled his protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the suzaku miko and the scruffy man in a cloud of dirt over a small fish. Aro and jasper took out a camera so they could film this it was just to amusing. they would share this with the others later when they come back home since they would enjoy this as well. plus they all could look back on this and laugh their asses off when it came down to things like this. Oh how kagome was missing her daughter fight for a fish. While her siblings sighed and knew this was miaka and nothing will ever change that. She just had her grandfathers stomach who like to eat. While hotohori sighed and knew this was normal even for her being sick..

"She fighting a scruffy man in a cloud of dust for a little lake trout, and that man needed something called a bath he smells aweful." Said alice

Everyone nodded on that one knowing the man needed a bath badly. It was well ross and wanting them to burn their noses off from the smell.. Death the kid was just shaking his head at the scene the man needed to be cleaned badly. but this was to funny to pass down. But he was not even trying to pay attention but it was hard to not to see this man and smell him. it was god aweful. While he knew that this was not apart of his OCD but he was not taking it well. even thoth was laughing so that means he finds this to be rather funny. but then again they are going to have to stop her sooner or later when it came down to her being sick and acting out like this.

"Yeah even in her condition her appitite. That is our sister. And please let this man know what a bath is it smells aweful.." Said draco

"She even pretends to be cheerful like her mother its is touching." Said alice

Nuriko looked over to see shoka wondering why she became quiet all of the sudden when the scruffy man came around she even look like a ghost almost she was almost so pale. rei looked over as well. there was something off about that woman but they dont know what it was. she was hard to read thats the thing. they are even confused when it came down to her soul chain as well. they all seemed to be trying to figure out the person who miss shoka was and it was starting to get annoying when it came down to who she is and what she is and what her motives are for what she does.

"Miss Shoka your pale and a ghost." Said Nuriko

"It's nothing I'm just tiered and I should go home. When your finished here please come and visit me again." Said Shoka

Without another word shoka walked away leaving the others with amusement. The sounds of grunting and cursing at each other was rumbling seemed to stop as the scruffy man ran away with the prized fist while doing a victory dance all the way he even did a freaking happy dance and mooned her before he took off with the fish that he fought a sick person over. Miaka of course not even giving up. This was something they all knew about her. When she had something in her head she was not going to give up easy. Something she got off her mother as well. Waving her walking stick in the air as if she was going to bash his head in with the stick. She wanted to kick his ass from stealing off of her. That was not right to do when it came down to being sick. And he stole something from a sick person it was just rude..

 **"ONLY A REAL CREEP WOULD STEAL FOOD RIGHT OUT OF A SUCK PERSON HANDS YOU SCRUFFY JACKASS!** " Yelled Miaka

Everyone sighed and put their camera away and went after her so to see if she didn't pass out along the way,. They all were wondering if some of that seal came away for her to act the way she did, as they went in the direction she had rushed off to. so they are going to have to make sure she dont pass out somewhere along the wway. She was showing signs of what her grandfather does. While vegeta was known to go off on things like this. And rants as well so miaka was like her family more than she knew but she hide it rather well. While they all sighed and went after her to make sure she was going to be ok. And to make sure she didn't kill the man. They knew it would be best for him. but he smelt aweful and didn't want nothing to do with him. or he did it to keep people away from him..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka felt like she ran a 100 mild dash. She felt exhausted from all her running and panted from the path that led to a small shack. A little ways from the city it seemed the person who stole her fish lived here. but she would never ever give up that fish that she wanted that looked so tasty that even makes her drool she knew this was something her grandfather was known to do. But she was not shocked that she was out of breath she hasn't trained in kami knows how long. Even though she has been being pushed to do so. She just pretended that she didn't hear them when they try to push her to train. But then again now she is basically regretting not to train now.

 _"Running is bad for your health."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone came up to her to check her over and sighed wondered what the hell was going through her her mind. Then again it was miaka after all she was like her father and his family in so many ways. ayame smacked her in the back of the head for running away like that in the state she was in. but it seemed she was ok to be in their eyes. but they knew she would never ever give up on the fish just like her and her grandfather are the same when it came down to food. Vegeta has beat the crap out of kakarot when it came down to him eating all of his food. And well what he has done to his daughter before he married to chichi. It was something he was not happy about. And it was wrong. And the man was still obsessed with kagome, and it seemed that would never ever change when it came down to her wanting food.

 **"YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"** Announced Miaka

There was no answer so they made their way down the pathway and peaked into the house only to find there was jars of herbs and medical things. While they wondered if this was the person they were searching for. Caius didn't want to wait he kicked open the door they are going to demand for him to come back with them so he would be able to do his job. even if they would have to get szayel use his special stuff to kncoked him out and drag him away. But then again it was something they also didn't want to do either it was something they didn't want to do because they didn't want to smell him or touch him thinking they would get something. Or never ever get the stink out of their clothing.

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan mister!" Demanded Caius

The man looked over his shoulder to reveal the ruby eyed snow king full of anger. His dearest oldest friend was dieing and nothing he could do for her. He only knew miaka for a while but they never knew that kagome was her kids it was kinda funny finding out. But miaka was there with them and it seemed she never cared much to know her mother is suffering for her and doing things for her while she was girl needed to have a good talking to on what she was doing. It was wrong and they knew she was not raised to be thinking the way she was. plus if vegeta was here he would be getting more than someone bitching at him. vegeta would kick his ass and drag him down to place where kagome is. hell he would do what he had to do to make him do what needed to be done. well if he was able to get past the smell of this man. They knew vegeta was one who hated people who smell like this.

"If you are him examine this girl will ya?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki nodded to miaka now leaning on the makeshift cane that szayel transfigured for her. Jasper and death the kid help her stay up right while hotohori wanted to drag this man out to his and tasuki wife. hell he should be lucky that none of the vampires would feed off his to make him go away if he denied what he wanted them to do. and lucky that caius didnt want to do that when it came down to what he wanted to have for his soul bonded daughter. but that was something that was going to not happen. Plus they are trying to get past the smell of this man. And the bad thing is the smell was all over the place. And into the walls and the things around him. it was like something he made sure that people get the point get away. Or take the wrath of my smelly ass and house.

"Please sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease." Said alice

Myojuan only looked back at them he sensed that there was something off with some of them. But then again he was out of the game for a while so he wouldn't know who is what anymore these days. he had a feeling that most of them are not even remotely that was only his own thoughts on their looks, but he was set on his thoughts about this and he was going to remain that way. some of them he had a feeling that they could kill him in anyways they wanted to. but for now he was not going to think on that. he had nothing to live for so what the hell do they wish of him. be he took note they are not human. But he was not going to make sure he didn't think that way. he didn't need to be involved with anyone any more. It was something that he chose and he made sure he made a way to have people stay away..

"Please Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish. It was a delicious looking fish but I will forget about it." Said Miaka

"I'm not a doctor no more. So leave me in peace." Said Myojuan

Caius and aro arched a brow at this one. It seemed that he was either not a doctor or a reason or he lost someone close to him. Aro wanted to see why he stopped by that would mean he needed to get ahold of his hand. tasuki was growling from what the man had just said. he wanted his and hotohori wife to feel better. and if they had to bring in the big guns then so be it. that would be the next move if they have to. and this man does not want to meet a pissed off vegeta when it comes down to his only daughter.

"Oh I see, but you will treat animals wont you?" Asked Aro

Myojuan turned around and glared at them all harshly he could give a damn what happened to these people didn't the towns people ever warn anyone before they get sent here that he want nothing else from anyone. he want to be left alone he dont need a damn thing. and he would not help no one ever again. he hated the human race and they can go and shove it for all he cared. that is all he wanted to say on that matter and that the matter was going to be layed to rest. but his temper went out of control and he was going to yell it out to make his point acrossed to tell them to fuck off basically.

 **"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMAN BEINGS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Yelled Myojuan

Everyone seeing that he was not going to be easy one to help them as they all filed out of his home not even thinking about to mention to them about them are vampires and aliens for dende sakes. so what is he talking about even though there is death god and a reaper as well here. but that didnt mean from him to be rude to them. lucky caius didnt eat him for what he had said and yelled at them. And they are even happy to be away from him but the smell was still up in their noses. It was not going go away anytime soon, but none of them are happy at this point in time for the fact that they are not getting what they came here for. And they knew it was not going to be a good thing but they would put their heads together and see what they are able to do and think of and get to see what they are able to get some form of help for both of them.

"Yeah find you scruffy overgrown stick up his ass. What a freaking rip off." Growled Tasuki

Tasuki and caius was grumbling about what a jack ass he was. While miaka fell to her knee's jasper and alice was closer to her and flashed to her side to see if she was ok this isn't good if the sickness had made it further. miaka was trying to keep breathing but it hurt way to much. szayel was trying to get some sort of reading on her since he didnt know much about the illness he did send some samples back to the palace to see if they could find cures. And now they are out of luck unless they find someone to get that smelly guy to get him to do what they needed him to do for them. But for now they have no other options other than the one that was offered to them. And that is something they don't wish to do.

"Miaka what going on?" Asked Alice

"I can't move my leg's," said Miaka

Jasper gathered her in his arms and nodded to everyone to let them know that he will meet them back at shoka home so he could get miaka quickly with vampire speed she needed help fast. it seemed that the illness was getting worst and worst. so they would have to do something quickly before they lose her as well. then kuto would win fully for what they wanted to happen. they should know kagome would die before she go to their side. and he knew that for a fact on how long she and himself knew each other. she was a fighter and that is what he knew and loved about kagome. And jasper smiled and knew bella got this from her mother and they are proud to even know a woman that blessed them with a special woman like Isabella. It showed how much Isabella is like her mother.. but now Isabella is with the real soul mate she belonged with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka house_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at miaka current state. Tasuki who had his back turned to miaka he was deeply annoyed about all of this. first his and hotohori wife their kagome might be dying on them. and now miaka who was on the brink of death as well. they dont know if they should send word to vegeta or not. since that would not be the safest thing to do at this point in time. they knew how he was able to do when it came down to greif and the loss of the one he loved.

"Geez! Isn't there something we can do for her?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on miaka to make sure she was ok. While he looked over to kagome as well this was not going well they just hope that something good will come to them soon. they sent tamaki back to the palace knowing that he was going to wait word on what to tell vegeta if he didnt know already with the way he was able to get things out of people. but he would not do that to his grand children and his great grand children would need the family when it came down to the ones he loved. And most of all his sick granddaughter who might not be doing to well. But for the time being they have to think of the best options to do at this point in time.

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer." Said Nuriko

"I know that! We have to find some way to ear her suffering." Said Caius

Hotohori sighed first his and tasuki wife and not miaka. Wasn't he ever going to be of some sort of help to them. But he will not loose his and tasuki wife he will do about anything to make her live. this was something they are not even able to execpt. it was something they would never ever except. they would fallow her to the next life as well they just cant be appart from her. this was something that they had to find a way to get her out of this. Shoka sighed and didn't know what she was going to do about the one who is suffering. But the one girl she told them what to do. There was not much she was able to do unless they do what she told them to do.

"There is only one thing you can do for her now is you must kill her. Using my powers I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Said Shoka

"You really expect us to do that?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki didn't like what was being said unknown to them that his and hotohori kagome was listening in to this whole conversation with annoyance and anger for what she was hearing she had a bad feeling since she came to this town. even though she had something up her sleeve that is stupid to do. but it would be the only chance that miaka was able to have. since she was used to stuff like this so. But she was not going to let her daughter suffer. She will take it on herself. and she knew it was not the best of ideas. But she would be dammed if she was going to let some woman talk them in offing her daughter. So she was going to do what she did best take care of this and make sure that her daughter would be ok in the end. She would just be taking on her daughters pain. And knew that it was the only thing she was able to do. But for now she needed to put her foot down on this thing that she was trying to do.

"You got to be shitting me." Hissed kagome

Everyone in the room jumped from the voice. Kagome was already standing in all her demonic glory beside her bed and she didn't looked all to happy not one bit and looked like she was about to murder someone. tasuki and hotohori still have to say that she was still lovely either way. but they have this feeling that she was about to do something. jasper tilted his head to the side as did everyone else who knew what was going on. she was in her alpha female ways and that is something you have to do to make sure she dont come after you and kill you for thinking what shoka had said and she was not going to let her do something to her daughter. This was not something that she was going to let happened. Plus she didn't even know her way was legal or now with the soul society..

"Why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can revive the dead? I can do the same thing and so can some of the others, but that is for another time." Said kagome

kagome narrowed her eyes as she noticed the flash of fear in shoka eyes. That what she was aiming and she knew that there was something that is going on she is not human she can sense it. but she was going to be doing this for her family her cousin will not die. her body is stronger than her cousin since she had been through alot more and train alot more to deal with such things. Shoka knew that she was screwed on this one. Since she knew this woman who seemed to know more than she does. But what is she going to be doing to help her daughter. Not a dammed thing she could think of. But kagome was not going to be letting her to use her freaky powers on what was hers. There was no way in hell she was going to let that even to happen. Miaka sighed and knew her mother was always there for her. kid and maka rushed over to their mother while some of them went back to the palace to gather more things for the mission they where on. They looked over to their sister and knew she was hoping to hug their mother as well. It seemed that they wondered how she was able to stand. even though vegeta was not going to be pleased with the doctors for what they had said no to. so they hoped that he has not found out just yet. they know that they would have some sort of magical thing like always that kagome was known for. and she is well know for many things that involved the nickname she had through the voltori. just like jasper had his nickname as well.

"kagome what are you sayng my dear?" Asked Aro

"Should you be up already?" Asked Nuriko

kagome shot the cross dresser a evil look and he stood back knowing when she gives that look it would mean don't question no more and let her speak unless you want to be screamed at. nuriko had to say he was in awe that she was in her demonic form. and he was going to have to say that she was even more of a goddess like this as well. but she was stunning either way she chose to be. she even sparkled in the condition she was in. this was something he admired about her. she was even more and more lovely from all the things they see her go through even though it was her pain.

"I won't let you kill my daughter." Hissed kagome

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her suffering anymore?" Asked szayel

kagome looked over at him and shook her head to tell him no it was another way and not the healthiest but it was the best way to save her daughters life and she was the only one in the room able to do so. and it seemed he has forgotten what she was able to do. so he was going to have to think on that one since she had used it on harry to take the horcrux out of him and then destroyed it with her power. Szayel eyes went wide she was not going to do what he was thinking of. This was something he wanted to step into on. But he knew he had no right to speak up. He knew she was doing the best thing for her daughter. And it was a mother thing to do. And he bowed his head in sadness and knew what will be the end game from this. While he was not going to let his mate her one daughter miaka sister know what is about to go down in her. He didn't know if she was teached in the arts of this.

"No there is another way. But I will have to ask you all to leave the room." Said kagome

"What are you gonna do kagome?" Asked Tasuki

Kagome shot the one husband a glare shutting him up. nobody dared to question her any longer they did as they were told. kagome placed a barrier up from the shikon jewel over the room so no one was able to feel what she was about to do. She looked down at miaka with sad eyes. she knew that hotohori and the others are the ones who knew the power that she was about to use. but it was risky in her current state. but miaka was more needed than she was and she was more and willing to do this for her cousin. even though miaka would feel bad on how she was going to be after this. Kagome was about to do more for her daughter and she was not sure if she was ever grateful for her when she did things like this..

"Don't know if this will harm you or hurt you any. But you must prepare yourself. Just close your eyes and trust in my daughter." Said kagome

Miaka did as she was told as jher mother sighed and put her hands over miaka and chanted as her hands glowed it been so long since she had don't this spell and it was one that would help others with illnesses. miaka was happy to see her mother in her demonic form since she has never ever seen it yet. and now she had the chance to do so. but she dont even know what she was going to do. this was something she was worried about but for now she let her mother go to work and do what she needed to do. And hope whatever she is doing to help her would help her as well. But she didn't know what her mother was about to do. And she should be grateful to her mother for all the stuff she was doing for her.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

kagome closed her eyes and swept her hands over miaka's still body and mutter a few incantations under her breath in a old demonic spell. She felt miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes. She saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seemed to not only coil around miaka but also to penetrate her body and soul. kagome winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hands there was burn marks starting to go up her arms. she ignored it as she continued to chant the spell. Miaka started to groan and kagome focused all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quick,.. kagome could already feel her internal battle it out since it started to overpower her again. The strange old words flowed from her. The red mist made its way up her arms. By the time the mist reached her shoulders kagome gripped it and swiftly pulled at with all her might. Actually the real method would take days and maybe weeks. But being who she was and the power she was known to have she didn't it easily. kagome just couldn't stand the burning sensation much longer it reminded her from what naraku and any other being has done to her. kagome knew that the poison inside of her will try to interfere and it may pit both of them in danger. Shikkonki was a tough demon and kagome had to keep backing away as she yanked and pulled. Narrowing her pink and red eyes. she was using a lot of power to do this. kagome saw that the mist started to take a demonic form as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arms. the poison inside of her reacted instantly. It started to flow though her body faster than before until it rose from her and battle the shikkonki. In side of her own body is a all out chemical warfare. kagome eyes snapped open at the sudden sharp burning pain and she had the feeling of being torn into half. But she was not done with shikkonki. Miaka who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment. She opened her eyes slightly at first the only thing she could see what her mother was trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding her mother. When finally her vision cleared miaka saw two deformed beings one looked like a red one –eyed centipede with fish gills while the other looked like a black dragon. The two was fighting over her mother's head. Looking at her mother miaka noticed that her mother arms where badly burned from her hands to her shoulders. As she tried to pull the lasts bits of the rest mist from miaka body. Tears welled up in kagome's eyes where still filled with pain. kagome looked at her daughter with a tired smile the demons started to vanish from her sight and went inside of kagome's body.

 **"NOOOOOOOO MAMA!"** Cried Miaka loudly

The others immediately burst into the room at miaka scream and the shield was dropped. Miaka was kneeling next to her bed with a look of horror on her face. While kagome was being supported by the bedpost her demonic form was not going no where since she over used her power in her current state she was in. her robe that covered her had its sleeves burned off from her hands up to her shoulders. She was weak and panting hard. Hotohori and tasuki rushed over to their wife while tamaki the twins since they where the only ones there who where her kids and grandkits rushed over to her. While miaka was in the state of shock what happened with her mother. Her siblins and nephews was in shock and fear. Hotohori and tasuki made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms.

"What on earth did you do to yourself my love?" Asked Hotohori

Szayel eyes widen he knew what she just did he knew the same exact spell but he was not as powerful as kagome. but in her current health was not a good idea. and now she was probably made herself worst. it was used for may of death gods to help one now she used it to help her daughter to be better. He was pissed that miaka made her poor mother do this at the point of her illness. He was not pleased with miaka for the time being. She knew her mother would do anything for her children and grandchildren... and now she was going to suffer more for the sake that he hated miaka for. but he would never voice to like everyone else. she was her yes but miaka makes her mother do the most stupidist thing that could be more worst them to herself. but then again miaka was not going to be never grateful to what she does for her.

"kagome used and absorption spell." Said Szayel

Everyone who didn't know what he was talking about looked over at sayel who was next to his mate. hotohori and tasuki didnt know what he had just said. so szayel knew what he needed to do. only the ones who are closest to the soul king and in his ranking army is able to do what she had just done. and had to be trained to do so. but they even didnt even want to think what in the world she was going to suffer more now. she was stupid to do it in her current state she was in. he shot the darkest look over to his sister in law who should be thanking her mother for the crap she does for her.. he loved kagome she was his friend and oddly enough his mother in law now. but he was not going to forgive miaka on this one. she does this shit since she knew that her cousin would always be there to save her sorry excuse of a ass.

"What is a absorption spell?" Asked Nuriko

Szayel went into his professor mode something he was still used to after all these years. But then again he was one of the best professors out there and a smart one at that. well szayel and mayuri and as well kesuke was, but then again he was the only one here is able to explain this in complex about what she had just done. but he loved his job when he had to explain things. but he also love the fact that he was able to act like a professor it was something that he did best. well that and do things to people he find things that was interesting like mayuri. they even disected the body of albus to and that was a field day for them right there. But he was going to make sure that the girl knew what her mother basically did for her. And she better be grateful unless she was not going to like what he has to say to her. This was something her rank in the soul society is able to do.

"It is a rare spell among the powerful death gods who are ranked to the soul king and close to the soul king. they could use this ability to gain their desired strength or ability they wanted for their own. When all the evil bastards found about this they would of used it for their own gain. . It would also could take illnesses like miaka has out of them. I have used it on kagome when she was injected a poison from albus and placed the poison into another vessel. But miaka you should be bloody grateful to your mother since she took on your pain with her own." Said Szayel

maka rolled her eyes at her mate he was still that man who loves stuff like this. that what she loved about him what his smarts. even though somethings he does she questioned. that and mayuri and kesuke. but that is all good they learn some things that they knew was going to be of some use later one in their lives. she was worried about her mother and she wanted her mother to be better. but then again there was a lot of things that are out for her to get well again. but for now she had to go and check on her aunty miaka to make sure she was ok and not freaking out or anything. since she was able to do the spell but not as good as the others though. She just didn't know what to feel. But her mother is the one who chose to do this for her. So why should she be even grateful to her.

"Miaka are you all right now?" Asked maka

Miaka looked up at maka with tears in her eyes she didn't want their mother more hurt than she already to save her life. She owned her more than her life. She looked to her sister and didn't know what to think any more. Once everything kicked in and she knew that her mother has done way to much for her and she knew that it was never going to end. But she just didn't know what to do for her mother. Her mother just basically did something that she should not of. But this was something their mother was known to do for the ones she loved. If she was able to save them in anyways so be it. but if she lost her she would always blame it on herself, but she would need to find a way to get that mean old scruffy doctor to help them heal from this. there has to be a way to get his attention.

"I don't feel anything anymore. But what about mama?" Asked Miaka

kaome raised her head to glare they best she could at her daughter. She didn't do that for her to look at her like that. She did it so she was able to get better not to pity her in some ways. she was not even able to place her glamor back on with how weak she is. and that is saying something that she was not even able to do that. she just didnt want her cousin to feel bad for what she had done. she was not going to let her feel guilty for something she chose to do on her own. she would make her way over there some how and kick her ass if she had to knock it into her head or just get ayame to do it.

"What's with that look for pup? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry," growled kagome

kagome smirked at miaka to show her it will be ok. While her own kids and grandkits hid their worry but she knew that they were sad. Miaka siblings sighed and knew that miaka was clueless when it came down to things with their mother. It was something they learned to get used to. even thoth he was not taking this so well either. and she knew him while he was uzuru someone that his own mother made him out to be. even though she was a goddess herself. Until her body started to convulse all of the sudden this never happened before so now what is going on. they all gasped and not sure what in the world was going on now. this had never ever happened to her before when she had the poison when naraku did it to her.

"Now what?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki rushed over to help hotohori with their wife. they had a steady grip on her to make sure she didnt harm herself while she was going through this suffering.. She was hardly breathing at all now and that worried the both of them and they needed to think of something and fast before something happened to her.. Miss shoka who had been quiet this whole time gasped in horror at what she was seeing and sensing on her. what the hell did this woman do to herself. she just basically condemed her ownself to a life that was going to end in death for what she had done.

"There are not two demons inside of her." Said Shoka

kagome continued to writher in pain and agony again the ones who was trying to help her. she had tears streaming down her angelic face to show how much pain she was in. and that she was trying her best to fight what was going on in her own body. Tasuki and hotohori was trying their best to calm her down but it seemed to not working to well. tasuki was trying to help her as well. but they needed to get her to calm down before she harmed herself. they knew she should of never ever done what she had just done. miaka was watching in horror at their mother who was suffering way worst than what she was already. Why does their mother make herself feel this for them it was so cruel and a fate she would never understand.

"What do ya mean two? what are the other two?" Asked Nuriko

"Miss shoka means that other than her beast there are two demons fighting inside of kagome basically she is having a all out chemical warfare inside of her body." Said szayel

"No!" cried Hotohori and tasuki

Hotohori and tasuki was trying to keep their tears back they didn't want to loose her they are not going to just accept that if there was something that she was going to die they refuse to let her die when it came down to what they wanted. but if this is what the fates wanted it was cruel if it was. . they had to make sure she stayed with them. While he ordered his two step sons and step daughters and grandkits leave he and tasuki had her gripped firmly. kagome continued to sob and trash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief at what her mother had done for her once more. She wanted to cry into her mothers chest. But right now she was in fear of what her mother was going to do. But there was nothing she could think of that she knew of to help her mother.

"There must be something we could do for her." Cried Miaka

Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written all over her face, she never met people like this and this girl just took that demon inside of her. She thought of her as her own daughter but what was she. but this was confusing on why she would do something so stupid as this. but then again these people she wondered if they are even human. and sadly she was not far from the truth that they are not human. and what kagome showed to her was her true form. so that should of took a hint that she was not a human and none of them were.

"Even if you killed her now. I cannot revive her. The power of both demons are too strong for me to handle." Said Shoka

Hotohori and tasuki watched helplessly as their wife tried to keep her voice down to a minimum. Hotohori and tasuki held their wife hand gently and kissed it so as not to cause her anymore pain and they let a tear fall silently. Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed into nuriko chest for her mother pain and suffering. She was not able to handle this with out her mother. Sure her siblins are ok but she loved her mother and cant lose her. While nuriko held onto her to give her comforted the woman he loved is dying. While szayel held his mate as she sobbed for her mother while szayel cried for his suffering best friend . While the vampires dry sobbed.

"Don't write me off yet. You all know its hard to kill me off. Didn't you say there was another doctor?" Asked kagome

Tasuki didn't face her he didn't want her to see his tears from watching the woman he loved suffer. his and hotohori wife is suffering badly and there was nothing they could do.. but the man who was the doctor was a major ass. even though they would never ever think of one thing to let him know that he was not deal with humans. but they never thought about to announce that none of them are even human. this was something that they should of thought about when they were back to the good doctor. while kagome sighed she was not able to feel like this no more this was painful.

"Yeah. We found him but the guy was a total jerk with a huge dick up his ass." Said Tasuki

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with humans." Said Nuriko

kagome sighed her kids where there and the didn't use the fact that they where not even human. And miaka was not even human either she just had a seal on her powers that all and made her appear human. so it seemed that they forgot the simple factor that their not human at all. and that would basically make him do what they want. hell send her father in he would get the job done more than the rest of them. so why the hell did none of them not even announce that they are not even human. that was something that she was confused about when it came down to what they should of said.

"Ok now no one didn't think of using the fact that almost all this group." Said kagome

Hotohori and the others face palmed forgetting all about that. As hotohori and then tasuki kissed her deeply and was about to leave but first he needed to get the crew together for them to go and pleaded for this man help if they had to bring in vegeta then they will get the man to do what they wanted. so this was the only way they could do something even though he would make some sort of excuse on why he would not help them again.

"Everyone lets move out and go and get this guy here. And if not we would have to bring in Vegeta." Ordered Hotohori

Everyone fallowed after him so they could drag him here or at least talk him into coming. They didn't want him to meet vegeta to get him off his ass to come here and save them and most of all kagome and that is never a good sign when it came down to protective papa bear. or protective papa king. and when it came down to vegeta and his daugther. And most of all his grandchildren was in on this one. Miaka was sick still and he was not going to let that one go as well. you better watch the hell out since he was going to kill the bastard if he didnt even help her out. that is something that they all knew for a fact.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome waited until night to escape to go and hunt down kagome and miaka to get to them in time to get them some form of help. he had this sinking feeling that kagome had gotten worst and that is making him worry about the little spit fire he was obsessed with. He was running through the halls of the palace to try and find to escape. he has to go and help in some way other than here being someone bitch and that is something he rather do than being here. He hoped she would hold on until he got there. He would hunt her down in the soul society for not waiting for him before she kicked the bucket. And he had a feeling she has done more for his soul mate her daughter. It was something that the mother in her does for her children.

 _"If I can just get to the both of them. I know there must be some way to save the both of them." T_ hought Tamahome

Tamahome determined to get to kagome and miaka. Tamahome started to run faster well as fast as his legs could go. Until his luck ran out and it seemed that he was followed by yui why couldn't she just look the other way. maybe kagome and miaka and alice was correct on what they said about her. but then again he never really listen sometimes and sometimes he really should listen to others when they warn him on something. And it seemed they all knew something more than they knew when it came down to how yui worked. And he wanted to know what they all knew what they knew. But for now he was trying to get the hell out of here to get to them. He needed to be by their side they need him in all of this.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome skidded to a stop only to think not so kind thoughts about yui. He turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face as if she knew what he was planning to do. this is when he needed one of those invisabliity cloaks. or the spell that they all know how to be invisible. but then again like always he didnt listen when he was being trained. Oh why didn't she just fuck off and get the point he needed to leave. He was needed somewhere else and needed to be with people who needed him right now.. and yui was not making thins easy for him. and she knew that and maybe got nakago to follow her. Knowing that fucker when it came down to him.

"Are you trying to leave here and go back to Miaka?" Asked Yui

Tamahome clinched his fists in anger and almost scared her from the show of his anger. But he didn't care right now since he wanted nothing more than to go to kagome and miaka. he wouldn't hit a female but he would hit her to just get away to miaka and kagome. he needed to go to them and help in anyway he could. this is his life they are screwing with and he was finished with them doing so. But it seemed that yui was trying to stop him. and that is not helping him any. And he needed to make sure she understood why he needed to leave. He needed to be with them. This was something that came down to the fact that she was going to try everything to get him to not leave her. And stay her as if this was somewhere she thinked he should be and make it his home.

"I just cant remain here and do nothing about it! They are in terrible pain and need help! I'll come back soon I promise on that! Please let me go!" Pleaded Tamahome

 **"NO I WONT LET YOU!"** Cried Yui

Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm to make him understand that this was a huge mistake that he was doing. if she was a dude he would have slapped her. but it seemed he was not able to go against his code. If nakago catch him leaving kami only knows what he would do to him. he shivered from that thought on how that man thought something he so not wish to find out either. he knew kagome had gotten far worst than what she was when he last saw her. He could feel it in him that she is almost close to death, and it was scarring him to no ends when it came down to the fact that she was going to die with out him there. And it was ripping his heart out. He cant not be there. it would kill him if she had died and he was not there to be by her side like he should be right now.

"Your my hostage. Who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Cried Yui

"Let me go Yui!" Ordered Tamahome

Even if she had let him go. He wouldn't of gotten to far as a whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around his leg causing tamahome to fall on the ground face planting it. and out of all people tamahome knew who that blasted weapon belonged to. why didnt he forced kagome sword spirit to come with me. or one of them that is since she had two of them. he knew for a fact that one of them would have protected him if they are ordered to do so. plus he knew they wanted to kill nakago. he would of been a mega help like gating or using other form of travel. but nope he was to stupid to think about it. But now he was stuck here and not sure what was going on with the two he loved most in the world. Why couldn't he just leave him be and let him go. This was not right. And it seemed that yui wanted him to remain here as well what the fuck was going on. Why didn't she just understand why he needed to go. He needed to go to kagome and miaka,

"Ah! Tamahome!" Cried Yui

Yui was about to go over and help tamahome but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nakago standing there holding the handle to his whip looking smug as if he knew that he was going to do this. tamahome had a sick feeling that the punishment with nakago was not going to be less than pleasent. well that is what he thinks how that man thinks. but then again there was something he probably jinxed himself. And now tamahome was going to suffer under nakago. And she didn't even know what that is when nakago thinked of the way of punishment. Yui was hoping he didn't pull something like this. But it seemed he was going to have the balls to do something like this and now he was going to get something to show him that it was not the correct way to go about this.

"I thought that he might try something like this." Said Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Nakago only smirked knowing what to do with someone like this he was going to make his think again about escaping. While yui had a look of fear in her eyes as if she knew what he was about to do to tamahome. and he needed to get laid so the punishment will be something he was going to enjoy way to much so he better be ready for him to tap that ass of his. Oh he needed a nice release and not by his hand. He was going to use tamahome and make him suffer for the bullshit he has just pulled. He was shocked he didn't out that he was the one who poisoned kagome to yui. But then again he was a smart man to a point. But he was going to make him suffer for this one while yui was going to see what happened to little bitchs like this try to pull something like this. She was so soft on him and it seemed he was going to have to teach the little bitch a lesson.

"It seemed you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So I'll have to make sure you understand what It means to be a hostage. Bring him to the chamber." Ordered Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and growled not even sure what nakago had in mind. While he was dragged off to a dark part of the palace not sure what his fate was going to be now for what he just pulled. and it seemed the bastard must have plotted this all out. how stupid was he to even believe the body glittered jack ass would be nice to hand information over. nakago only smirked darkly as he watched them drag his bitch off to where he was going to give his punishment. has he cackled darkly mentally while yui was feeling bad for tamahome. While tamahome will be the one with a front row seat when it came down to the fact that kagome was going to murder him when she was able to do so. But that is only if she survived the pain she was in all because of this sick freak who couldn't get over the fact he was not going to have her and has to pull shit like this to get what he wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and the others._

Myojuan turned to see everyone was back to see him but there was a few of them missing. He was still trying to figure out what they were since he had this feeling that they were not human. they had to calm vegeta enough before they came here so he didn't even think about causing mass murder the the doctor. And not to insult him because of the smell. And vegeta took a good while to stop the ranting and ravin. But now here they are. And they are going to have to do what they have to do they all sat and talked about it. Even if it meant to kill their pride to get him to do what they wanted him to do. myojuan looked over to the group it seemed there was another one with them this time.

"I see your back but some of your group is not with you?" Asked Myojuan

Hotohori and tasuki wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good. And knowing their father in law would make matters worst as well. It took everything in his power to not simply drag him from his house to the city with them that what vegeta would do. but this was the only way they might end up getting his help. but then again if vegeta dont flip off before they could do anything that is. But they all have the spell on their noses to keep the smell way from them. It was something they had to do to get them through this little visit. But they just hoped he would do what they wanted him to do. Because they didn't think vegeta would be the only one who was going to be killing this man..

"Please return to the city with us." Said Hotohori

Myojuan turned away from them he thought he made his point clear that he didn't want nothing to do with no one not even the humans. He wanted to remain alone and that's the way he wanted to remain. but he was not even able to not even clear that for a fact that they are indeed non human. but the one thing he had the feeling that most of them would be able to kill him with out even trying. he shook his head menatlly to make this go away faster. But why would they come to him. either way he was not going to do nothing for them. He just wanted to be left alone and be alone with his cat. His cat is all he needed and that is everything he needed now. Not after the love of his life he lost. He was not going to deal with no one else in his life.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with." Said Myojuan

"Well before you say what you were going to say. The rest of us are well rather unique lets just put it that way. we are not humans and never have been. well some of us was once. but its hard to explain.." Said Aro

Myojuan wondered what they how they are human at one moment and then change into something else. but what else could there be its been a while since he studied what a non human is. so what else is it they are going to use against him to get him to do what they wanted. even though he would have to think of something else for a excuse. But this was not the time to think on that he wanted to hear what the other reasoning they had to seek him out again. But he didn't care either way even though he didn't know how deadly these beings are before him. but he just could care less when it came down to what he wanted anymore. Maybe death would not be such a bad thing then he would be with the woman he loved.

"Miaka the girl that we brought to you earlier today had already been healed." Said Hotohori

Myojuan was not expecting that one to. So how in the name of suzaku balls did they accomplish the cure of this female. While they all looked at them with some kind of hope in their eyes as if they think he would help. or should they sick vegeta glared at him and beat his ass until he does what they wanted him to do. it was a hard choice to make since they knew the king would do more than beat his ass for not agreeing to help his daughter and granddaughter. He was not going take this but he was going kill his pride and lower himself for them. His family and that is only the reason why he would do something like this. And he was going to show it to this man. If he was able to have a heart still inside and not dead completely.

"What did you say?" Asked Myojuan

"We said that she had been healed. But at a terrible price. One of our group members kagome. She had absorbed the disease into her own body." Said Szayel

Tamaki was right next to szayel he wanted to plead for his mother he didn't want to loose her. He had just gotten her back after all these years with out her even though she did see him but he didn't know it was her. his father was right behind him this one. the little egyption god look alike to his father. but his father was not even taking this well either. he wanted to make sure that she was going to come back to them all. even zuse said there was nothing he was able to do since he knew next to nothing about what was going on and how to cure what she was going through. He wanted to show his support in this. While myojuan looked at the angelic looking young boy. He was a beautiful boy. Thoth was trying to not glare at the man for eyeing his son.

"My mama is sick and she needs your help! Please me and my siblings beg of," cried Tamaki

Myojuan looked at the boy he had odd coloring eyes but he could see the love he had for his mother. He noticed that his non human features as well as the rest of them showed them to him, he was a beautiful boy. and the man who wrapped his arms around the shaking boys form must be his birth father. he looked like a non human as well. he didn't know what to do he never was met with this type of thing before. but what are they he knew there was more than one type of a non human out there so what are they and why is the feeling that there is impending death in the room. Vegeta kissed his grandson on the forehead to let him know it will ok in the end. And that kagome will be well soon.

"Look we're getting off track here! We have no more time to fart around! While where talkin and kissing ass for our wife is suffering with every passing second." Growled Tasuki

Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours. He wanted to do about anything for his and tasuki wife to be well again for them to be happy once again with out sickness and so one and so forth. they would not even lose her again they are not even accepting that fact. while vegeta knew this was beneath him as well. but he would do anything when it came down to his daughter and randchildren and his son he would do anything for them. just no gay guy stuff that would be something he wouldn't do nothing. And this man was seeing royals do something that is beneath them. And they only do thing like this for the ones they love and that is all.

"I beg of you. Please help my wife." Pleaded Hotohori.

Everyone fallowed what he was doing even caius as well, they wanted the best for his soul bonded daughter. his little kaome. The woman who came in their life when they met her through her daughter Isabella. And she has been a blessing to them. And she was their shining light. They didn't want to loose her well they didn't want loose miaka either they were both special to them all. vegeta swallowed his pride and went down on all fours. he needed to make sure that he understands the feeling that they all feel for the ones they love the most in the world. hell even the egyption god was doing it as well. He was doing this for kagome and miaka. They are not going to die. And this fool better be happy they are even doing this on his nasty ass floor they are going to have to burn their skin off after this.

"I'm beggin' ya too she is my wife as well," pleaded Tasuki

"Not even miss Shoka's way can release isabella-." Said Aro

Myojuan looked at them all he didn't think he was hearing this correctly he was wondering if he was hearing the name right. She can't be alive he saw her die before him own eyes. This just cant be. His bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock. he just cant believe the name they had just said. there was no way that she was still alive because she died before he could have gotten to her. This was something that they could be fucking with his with. This was not correct because he saw the body. How could she be here. While everyone was wondering what the hell gotten into this man. It was like the name was connected to him somehow.

"What? Did you just say shoka? It just cant be?" Said Myojuan

Everyone was confused at the shock on that mans face, why is it he went all in shock when they mention shoka face, aro was wondering what the hell was going on he had a feeling that the bitch was dead or something like that. hell even vegeta looked shocked from what he was hearing at this point in time. and not many people are able to shock him. and even the egyption god was as well. and not much really shocked that man. and that is something you are able to brag about then you have those bragging rights to do so. So what in the world did this woman name mean to him. as if she was someone who he loved once or something like that. But for now they didn't even know what the hell was going on with the man who is their only hope at this point in time.

"Well yeah. Kagome and miaka are both at miss shoka home right now." Said Nuriko

Tama the cat was sleeping peacefully on the table when myojuan thundering voice startled the poor animal awake and maybe took some of his 9 lives off his life. While everyone was all wide eyed at what he was acting that way. vegeta ,thoth and szayel arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell got up his ass now. it seemed the name they announce was something he was least expecting. So this was something that they didn't know what in the world is going on with this. But for now they are going to have to see what the hell is wrong with him. and why he had a change of what he was feeling when they mentions the woman name who they are basically bunkin with at this point in time since she is the only one who knew what to do and help them out with their loved ones.

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Myojuan

All of them were still trying to figure out why he was taking this shoka thing was affecting him so badly. If only one of them could get into his mind but they would not do that. Plus aro would take his hand if he could. vegeta was still confused at why that name made him act the way he did, unless she was someone who was close to him and died. aro and thoth had this feeling there was more to the story that came to this man than meets their eye. so this was something they would love to have aro to take that man hand and see if he was able to find something out for them on what the big scruffy man knew about what was going on and who was shoka in the first place.

"Shoka…shoka had the disease a year ago… and she died!" Cried Myojuan

Everyone gasped even caius gasped from what was said they were right there was something off about he woman. And now they needed to know more information before they go on before they go and beat them a bitch. another kikyou spreading her evil and eating others souls to gain what she wanted. well a dead zombie bitch who is trying to act like she is alive just like how kikyou was. but just dont have the stink of death all over her. they didnt know how inuyasha was able to fuck her. so that would mean they would be beating down some zombie hoe who was going to eat them sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house_

The night winds swept a crossed the city of choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity as if it was a ghost town full of sick and dying people. kagome still in her demonic form was sleeping lightly she could feel the chemical warfare with the poison with the shikkonki. She felt that both of them were of equal power. It seemed that they where conversation with each other kinda odd to her. But it was just something she though of. Miaka was nibbling on her nails with worry. She was hoping they find that doctor again because she was staring to worry about her mother. She was not doing to well. She hears her cry out in pain and trying to hide it. And it was nagging at her and wanting to cry from her mothers pain and suffering and wanting her mommy to get better soon.

 _"I wonder whats taking them so long."_ Thought Miaka

Unknown to them a certain someone crept behind them with a dagger in her hand, she was going to end both of their lives since no one had the guts to do it themselves so she will do the job herself. she needed to have them to die to finish that is needed to be done. plus the one who is pushing out so much power that would help her in the long run if it was what she thought it would be. she would not have to do this no more. Miaka sighed and laid down and took a nap to see if it would pass the time. She needed to wait for them to come back. And her mother is hanging on like she promised she was going to keep watch to her mother and make sure she was going to be ok until everyone gets back from what they are doing. So it was a good sign nothing was exploding so her grandpa didn't blow up no one or kill anyone just yet.

 _"What lovely girls… even in their state their life force is strong and vital… especially this kagome her strength would be of great use. Oh and whats this? Something else she possesses and immense amount of power."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka eyes darted over to kagome's chest where she sensed the shikon jewel that rested around her neck. the jewel that is all powerful and able to destroy the entire universe if it ended in the wrong hands. Opening her mouth in anticipation she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike miaka. the she would kill kagome after then snag the shikon jewel and use it for her own personal gain like every other evil bastard. She knew there was something that was off about the gem around her neck and knew it was powerful and she was able to sense it around her neck. It was something that would make her strong and powerful when it came down to the gem she would eat.

 _"First things first. I shall deal with the other one first."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka smirked darkly as she licked her lips for what she planned to do. She was ready to eat the souls of both of these girls and take the powerful object to make it her own if she would be able succeed in killing them. and most of all gain power in all the known universe well she didnt even know that at this time until she was able to absorb into her very being. but she would gain the powers of the one who is the most powerful and all she knew as well. so that is a plus as well when it came down to what was going through her mind. She hoped those fools stay away long enough to let her do what she wanted. She was going to have the powers of this woman. And she was going to get them one way or another.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Myojuan house_

Myojuan was explaining what he knew about shoka to the shocked people in the room. They were more or less more shocked from what they were hearing from the good doctor about shoka. and what he used to be and when she had died as well. to warn them that was not the woman who they thought it was inside with the two females in a house that was not even there. And this was not going to be a good thing by the sounds of what he was telling them but how the hell was she even here with out the soul society knowing about it. This was a law that she basically broken to the society. But for now they are going to have to hear this man out and see what she died of and what she was doing back if she was not back for a reason..

"You mean to say that shoka is dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki?'' Asked Aro

Hotohori rose from his spot and rushed out of the house. Tamaki and maka fallowed after him. They didn't want to hear no more of this so they could go and help kagome before it was to late. plus if they get ahold of the shikon jewel they are all fucked. plus they knew for a fact that the jewel might end up going inside of kagome when danger seem to happen. so they just hope it will do that before the monster gets ahold of it. And then they are going to be doomed if they get both the shikon and her as well. She would gain her powers and they would all be dooemed. But then again it was something that came down to what the demons.

"I was her doctor back then." Said Myojuan

"So if this is all true in all. Who is the Shoka bitch back at the house with the kagome and miaka?" Asked vegeta

Nuriko eyes went wide in shock. He just figured it out that shoka was going to kill miaka and kagome and the bad thing is that the shikon jewel and kagome and what happens if someone who didnt know how to control the most powerful jem in the known universe.. And if shoka is what this guy was saying and get her hands on the shikon jewel then they were doomed, they just hoped the jewel would not remain around her neck. but if she even thinked about doing the other thing she would have her powers as well. along with what kagome knew about what she now has as her soul. But the fact that shoka pulled something like this is a high crime in the soul society and it not a good thing. But they didn't know how to go about this when it came down to the fact that they are not sure what she did.

"Oh no. we need to go." Said Nuriko

Not wasting no more time they all left from the house as well, myojuan to think about himself. It seemed that he was going to have to see this for himself to see if shoka was really the same one. they needed to go and save the ones they loved most from a possible zombie bitch who was trying to eat them for some odd reason. and then there was the kikyou thing and they remembered that bitch well the ones who had met her. but it was more or less their myojuan was there frozen in shock at all eh had heard. If it was true he needed to and see. What in the world is shoka doing if it was her. But why would these people lie about something like this . and they barly even know him. but then again there was much to do. He needed to see this for himself. And see if it was all true. Because it would pretty much mean she would be the reason why this shit was going on in the first place..

 _"Shoka it cant be."_ Thought Myojuan

Myojuan left to go and pretend to go and prepare himself he was going to find out for himself to see if it was shoka to go and see if she was his shoka the one that he loved dearly and the reason why he came here to be alone. but if it was her he might be able to save her and regain his own peace of mind that he lost at the point when he knew he didn't save her so long ago. this was his time ot be able to gain some sort of peace in his pained soul. He was going to go and see if it was her. And then see if he was able to stop her from doing something. He didn't know what the risk of her eating the one woman but he had a very bad feeling it would mean they would be all screwed. But then again he needed to find out more on what the hell was going on. And why would shoka be doing something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka home._

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab miaka from the back. But the tip went through the bed barely missing kagome was resting peacefully as possible,. Miaka got up unaware of the situation and mumbled to herself as she laid next to her mother to get her comfort and make sure she was ok still and alive. When she felt her breathing she let out sighed not feeling so alone now that she was next to her mother and knowing she was still alive.. while shoka grumbled something that was insulting about the girl who she is trying to kill. and wondered if she was awake and messing with her undead mind. that was going to piss off her demon inside of her to even think that she was doing that..

"Hurry up guy's." Mumbled Miaka

Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach as if she was hungry. She was after all the king of the sayiens granddaughter so yeah why would she not be hungry. But for now she was going to think of what she wanted to eat. In which was making things more worst from her. While miaka let go of shoka arms thinking it was something that she was able to eat then gagged from the foul taste she she grumbled something and snuggled to her mother. Shoka wondered how the hell was she this girl daughter she was nothing like her. And it seemed that she was not going to be nothing like her by the way she looked at it. The girl was stupid and had no brain and she didn't care for her own mother to even show some form of remorse on what her own mother did for her. So this was pretty much a hey im making things better for you by killing and eating your daughter and make the world a better place type of thing.

"I'm soooooo hungry! All this worry is making me hungry!" Cried Miaka

Shoka tried again and again but miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. Shoka was panting at the effort she exerted from trying to kill miaka and not she had to regained what she had lost. she wondered if the stupid little bitch was even asleep by the way she was dodging her attempts to kill her is she was messing with her that was going to piss her off to no ends. the little bitch needed to die so she was able to end this and go one with the things she wanted to do.. she tried to regain her breath from the amount of energy that she had used to even try to kill her.

 _"This stubborn girl… how can I kill the other one if she is awake?"_ Thought Shoka

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka gasped in shock as she stared down at the girl she was just trying to kill. It seemed that she was still awake as if she knew that she was trying to kill all this time but then again she was baffled with these she didnt know what she really is and what her father and his family is. so it would be hard to off her even if she wanted to. hell her father cant even remain dead everytime he was killed. and then again no one never ever knew that one. Maybe she is this girls daughter after all. She tricked her in thinking that she was asleep but in the end she was wide awake and making her think she didn't know what she was doing and trying to kill her. This was something that shocked her completely. but then again it would always remained a mystery to them all on how she was able to make people believe her that she was not stupid and that she was smart in some ways.

"I know you'd be able to ease my mother suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it be useless to revived her. Besides I have two people waiting for me and my mother in kuto. One is a man I love deadly and I want to spend the rest of my life with. The other is my best friend for a long time. Now she is hurt and needed of our help. As for my mother she has all of us and the rest of my siblings and nephews her husband's and the family and friends. She has all of us would be sad if she would die. My mother is the one greatest people alive she is my dearest loving mother who i would be lost with out.. She had been looking after all of us. She tires to be strong and protect us. Now she is suffering all because of me. I owe her more than my life. Miss shoka." Said Miaka

Shoka hand shook that was the most beautiful heartfelt confession she had ever heard and now she felt bad for what she was going to do. Her dagger fell to the tiled floor clicking and clanging as it hit the floor. she never ever knew a female was like that. and the way she spoke of miss kagome that she is the most special woman in the world. but then again she knew nothing about them and what they are really. hell she still trying to figure out how she ended up in that form she was in. that was not even human. and they markings must of meant her royalty in the demonic world. that is the only thing that she was able to come up with when she knew about demons. that was still a mystery to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

In kuto palace screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor along with cum. Tamahome who was chained to the ceiling and to the floor buck ass nude his body covered in long red gashes as blood spilled out of his anal area mixed with nakago seed. Nakago stood in front on him nude as well with his whip with a grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bars that separated them.

 **"NOOOOO THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Cried Yui

"Lady Yui, I've explained this to you already. This is necessary," lectured Nakago

Nakago used the handle of the whip to make tamahome look up at him, so he could speak to him in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he knew his place in this world and where he stood in this palace. plus he was getting off as well since he needed the release other than from his own hand. plus he thinks of him as a special someone that he wanted to have in that way. but differently than what he was doing right now.

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try and escape. So we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying that again." Said Nakago

Nakago addressing the wounded and molested tamahome while thinking about the ever so beautiful kagome the shikon miko . his dream woman. no other woman would do for him if it was not her. so he was able to keep his cock hard by simplly thinking about her. and it seemed to be working until the stupid priestess was making him lose his boner. Nakago forced the handle against tamahomes throat. To make him feel more pain than he already did as it is.

"Now, swear to the Lady Yui that you will never ever again even mention the name of the Priestess of Suzaku." Demanded Nakago

Tamahome didn't want to agree with the demand and he going to do something that would give home more pain and knew that this was something stupid he was about to do as well. He stuck his tongue out and then hacked up a huge ass luggie and spitted it right into nakago eye. Nakago only sneered as he rammed his huge monster cock into his ass and fucked him hardered then the last times when he was done with that he whipped him again and them fucked in in the ass and then whipped him.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

Blood splatted with cum shot out of tamahomes body as nakago repeated over and over again whip then fuck in the ass. Then whip again then fuck in the ass, until yui couldn't take no more of seeing tamahome being like this. since it was like something that nakago had done before. even though this was the first time he even did this to a prisoner. she dont even know kagome was the one who is keeping the boner up and going.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOUR KILLING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Cried Yui

Nakago nutted the last time he couldn't go any more today. Nakago finally headed her pleas then again his own body was spent from all the fucking he did. He made his way in front of tamahome who seemed to have passed out from all the pain and suffering. and he was basically happy for the time being and drained. his balls has no more juice to shoot out. so he was going to be sleeping with out getting a boner tonight.

"He's done and fainted. Release him." Ordered Nakago

Nakago dressed himself as tamahomes unconscious body fell harshly to the floor yui rushed over to him with a blanket she covered him to give him some modesty. While nakago thought of his kagome his shikon miko when he fucked tamahome he had to let it go somehow. even though cum was still leaking out of his ass and mouth since he hat no choice to suck him off. but he did bit his dick once so that made things worst for him,. but all the cum was mixing with the blood piss and everything of the like that was all over the stone cold floor.

"Are you clear now tamahome? You will never stand upon the lands of konan and you will never see the priestess of suzaku again. You will not speak or think or even dream about her. You live only for lady Yui. Next time I will make it more painful for you. Do not forget that." Said Nakago

Nakago made his way out of the area and ordered someone to help the annoying priestess to take the little bitch he screwed to his chambers while yui fallowed close behind knowing that he needed to have meds and be cleaned up. while he himself went to his chambers to get some sleep since he was tiered after all of that. plus the release was most needed for himself. he knew for a fact that yui was good at cock blocking and a good thing to rid of ones boner issue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Shoka house._

Miaka jumped up from the dream she had just had about tamahome and it was a really disturbing one. And she felt like he was calling out to her somehow but she was happy that the dream was not real. well she hoped it was not real that is. while she wiped away the sweat from her brow that was drippiing down her face. even if it was real that was just not right and plain sick.

 _"Wow what a dream. I dreamt that nakago fried tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper. That would be a huge meal. Im sure there would be a lot of left overs. Come to think of it im like still hungry."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before she checked on her mother she sighed and took notice she was sleeping peacefully even in her current condition when it came down to her being in the current illness and with hers topping it off for her. miaka sighed and got out of the bed to walk around the room. She wondered where the kitchen was since she was hungry. she needed food after that dream she had. and made her way around the house to see if she could find something that is eatable that is. even though she would eat just about anything just like her grandfather who would eat anything at this point in time..

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka was in the far dark corner of the room they were in. she was crouching into a ball and shivering from pain and fear if she let go she will do something that would kill the girls in this room. she just cant do it. she needed them to get away before the demon that is living inside of her would get out and attack them. and she cant have none of that she would forever be haunted in her after life if she had that happened to needed to keep away from them. Most of all kagome since she is power and what she has living inside of her wanted the power kagome has. And her power all of it. She just cant let this happen. She needed to keep miaka far away from her and make sure she didn't come anywhere close to her. But she knew the girl would not listen to her. Since she don't even listen to her on mother. So why would she listen to her even if it meant her mother death.

"S-stay away from me Miaka! Get back! Other wise I-I'll." Gasped Shoka

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion it seemed that shoka was feeling pain or something. But then again she didn't even know what the hell was going on since she had just woken up. hell she was just searching for food and now she was telling her to back away from her. miaka titled her head to the side and wondered why shoka was actig so differently. it was just so baffling to her. It was like there was something wrong with her. And wondered if she was getting sick as well. Or something like that. But why would she send her a warning. She just was a tad bit confuse when it came down to the fact that she was not sure what the hell was going on her mother was sick and needed help but why would shoka be warnin her off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the house._

Everyone was making their way back to the house as fast as they could. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach kagome and miaka before something bad happens to kill them a zombie whore for even daring to harm them in such a way. But suddenly daggers, knives, spears, pitchforks. And swords and other objects that could kill you. while vegeta and some of them who knew how to do this was floating in mid air. And wondered what the hell was going on now. It was like someone was trying to stop them from with the things they wanted to do. But then again when it came down to the fact that is what they are trying to do..

 **"AH! WHAT HAPPENED!** " Growled Tasuki

Everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by zombies again. They already got their zombie kicking ass out of their systems. But now they had to kill some more. As they all went on groups to start beating them down. vegeta was having a good day he was able to fight his zombies now. he always wanted to battle. He always wanted to battle the zombies. And now he was finally being able to beat the crap out of zombies. So he was happy as hell right now. Hotohori sighed and knew that this zombie thing was something that they all wanted to do. While piccolo was enjoying himself as well. He needed to get going and get to them before anything happened. And he would not be a happy man he would kill this bitch himself and send her to hell for even thinkin about doing what she was about to do. If it meant to get his wife back to them. Well if that only if she killed them that is.

"This must be what kagome had been warning us about?" Asked Jasper

Nuriko played bassball with the zambies again with one of the tables as he and some of the others held them back while hotohori left to go and save kagome and miaka from the dead woman their new kikyou that is and they are not going to let her live for even thinking about what she was going to do. this was not going to end with happy ending even though they would like that to happen. vegeta was just laughing his ass off while beating the crap out of them. So they are going to get their zombie kick ass fest out of their system while they are able to do so. Since they might not be able to get another chance to do this again. with some of the help of the others as well while they are laughing or chanting something while they are doing their job..

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house._

Shoka was still quivering in the dark corner of the room. Hidden from the view of miaka so she didn't see what was about to happened to her. Miaka was still confused at why shoka was acting the way she was. even though what shoka was doing right now was making kagome feel some of the power that the demon has inside of her very being. she was trying to keep the pain down so she would not alarm her cousin. but then again she had this sinking feeling that there was something that was going on and it would involve her beating the shit out of the new kikyou.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka's hair started to unwind from itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulders. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained again the womans skin. Her complexion changed from her pale to gray and blue. Miaka ignorant of the fact that shoka was turning into something rather unpleasant. Miaka continued to walk acrossed the room trying to find her to see if she was going to be ok. she was worried about their new friend even though they are around someone who was just like kikyou but smelt alot more better than what kikyou smelt like.

"Come on. Where are you?" Asked Miaka

Gray long nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle miaka but the door was kicked open to reveal hotohori who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was there to do so. tasuki will be there soon enough while the leave the others to help with the zombie issue. while they heard the zombies shriek but at this point in time that he didnt even care what was going on out side of this home.

"Miaka! kagome get awake from her!" Ordered Hotohori

"Huh what's up dearest?" Asked kagome

Kagome woke up with all the sounds and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at the clueless miaka and pushed her behind her. Her nose burned from the stink in the room but she had to protect miaka, she was still in her demonic form even though it was taking alot of her to remain standing but she had to do something to help. she used to much power as it was. but she had to protect her daughter with her life. no zombie bitch was going to eat her or her cousin. she was going to go down. like hell it was not going to end like this with another whore who was like kikyou.

"mama what in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Miaka landed on the floor and kagome tried to pull her up . ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms. she used some of her elemetal powers to keep the sting of the pain in her arms. while kagome heaved miaka to her feet she needed to make her understand this was not safe for her to get near this woman who happened to be a zombie all along. but she knew the way she thought and will not listen. she should of known that there was another kikyou was out there. that is what made her think that she knew what it was. and now she understood what and why she had that icy chill and creepy feeling when it came down to it.

"I'm saving your life pup." snapped kagome

Hotohori tried to come near his and tasuki wife but shoka let out a scream. that made kagome and hotohori ears feel like they where bleeding from the load noise of the scream she had just did. this was not the most pleasent of sounds. and they felt like their ears are burning from the loud annoying shreiking that was coming from the bloody zombie. if she was able to think with out the noise the bitch would be taken down right now. and she was not going to be taken down by another kikyou again. that is sure as hell she was not going to happen again. and it aint going to happen to her daughter.

"Shoka had died almost a year ago." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped and her eyes went wide from what he had just said. But how could they even be but then again look how her life is so there is a lot of things that was hard to figure to explain in their lives. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes at what her one husband pointing to the obvoius to what was going on here. she had a feeling that she was something even the others but they didnt even know what it was at the time. plus the feeling of the ever so killing intent on what was goin on out side. what the hell was going on that she had missed while bing knocked out. oh how she was going to give a worst pay back when it came down to what nakago had done to her.

"It's too late! They're mine now!" Said Shoka

Shoka voice was not distorted and creepy. It seemed that the demon inside of her made her voice change and her appearance as well. Miaka was still confused by the whole thing what in the world is going on. even though kagome was not even full of her normal power and energy this zombie hoe is not going to take her down and eat her soul so was not going to let another fucking whore kikyou to take her down. this time she was not the same person she was so long ago. and this time she was going to make sure that she was going to win. piss on her condition. so she better have a good idea in doing so.

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow." Said Shoka

Miaka didn't like the sound of that as she started t freak out from being threated to be eaten. Then again kagome groaned she wanted to smack her right now to make things worst. Why couldn't her daughter kust do what she says for once. And now here they are basically about to be eaten and dooming the world since hr powers. she groaned and knew she better let her get it out of her system. if she dont it would have been way worst and more annoying. and if she knew that she was like her uncle more than she knew herself. why did he father let her hang around kakarot it was something she was never going to figure out when it came down to the fact why she is the way she is..

 **"WAHHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY MARROW! IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET SICK! I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW I'M WAY TOO TOUGH AND ICKY! AND I'VE HAD MY TONSILES OUT! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH SOME OTHER DAY! MAYBE COFFEE!"** Cried Miaka

kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance while hotohori still wondered how she functioned half the time. For merlin sakes her father side of the family was the same and it was creepy how they acted the same sometimes and they still are even able to do things in everyday fucking life. this is something they would never ever understand how she ended up this way until they met kakarot. And she knew that her father regretting letting her hand around the pea brained sayein. This is how she was the way she was. She thought it was ok to act like this. And she just hoped that she would be growing out of this sooner or later. But for now they are going to have to find some way out of this. And she was not going to be killed off by this woman. And whatever it is she has living inside of her.

 **"SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY BLOOD HOUND!"** Roared Hotohori

Horohori was about to go in and beat the living hell and them murder her for what this zombie demon bitch was going to do to his and tasuki wife and family and priestess. It will not live for long once he is finished. they will not lose her not again. they finally have her as their wife and their mate. they would not let them take her away from them. and miaka as though she was annoying. Oh why cant miaka try to be not stupid right now. Her daughter has the most worst timing when it came down to letting her I want to be human and act like kakarot to come out this was something that she was not to happy over. Plus she was not feeling to happy and feeling to well right now. And she knew that if she didn't get some form of help soon then she was going to be a dead person so what the hell.

 **"WAIT!"**

Kagome sighed what in the world was going on now. She squinted her eyes to see a tall big man in the door way. She wondered who in the world is this person now. While everyone else was with this big guy. she had this feeling that his power he has inside of him was different to what shoka has, but it was same as a warrior of a beast god. so she had this feeling that he woudl be one of miaka warriors. But what in the world would he be stopping this. While hotohori was wonderin what and who is this person. And why is he here. And hope he would be there to help out one way or another they are going to be needing it since kagome was not going to be of any help right now she looked like she was going to be killing over soon.

"Who is this?" Asked Hotohori

"Well he kinda just appeared out of no where. oh and vegeta and the others are still out there kicking the zombies asses and singing while doing so." Said Aro

Shoka loosened her hold on kagome and miaka she was shocked in who she was looking at. But her grip was still not enough for them to escape while shoka was still looking at myojuan someone she loved deeply. kagome felt fuzzy from getting air back into her lungs and to her brain. Why in the world is she the one in the middle of this. And why do they always pick on her. And why is it always about power. And why the hell is this going to be something that would be ending up a love story. If so she was all off the hook on the law she broke but for now she was going to have to wait and see what was going to happen here. Because she knew for a fact that there was more to this now since this dude showed up. And the freaky woman is basically showing some form of emotion.

"Juan!" Gasped Shoka

Everyone in the room looked back and forth from the man and the ugly shoka, even kagome was doing it as well it seemed they were trying to figure the connection between the two of them. she used the power of marcus and sighed it seemed that the zombie hoe was once this man lover and for a while she didn't want to think of him fucking the dead woman that would be gross. she still get grossed out that inuyasha was able to do that with the stink of death all his dick. it was just sick. but she was not his soul mate. unlike what kikyou was. and inuyashsa was using her and her one cousin may her soul rest in peace now. but there was something to this than they even knew. so they would have to wait for him to explain his side as well.

"It's mister myojuan!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone who snapped out of their shock jumped back in utter disbelief from who the where told who this man was that just cant be he was so old and scruffy did he go back in time or something. how the hell he get from being so butt ass ugly to this young not so scruffy man that is right in front of them. while kagome was confused at what the hell was going on right now. and who was this guy in the first place. but then again they knew that there was something else that they are going to be able to tell her on. but there was a history here that was between the kikyou bitch and this new guy. this was starting to give her a headache she had been out of it to not even know what the hell was goin on.

 **"DUDE NO WAY THAT SCRUFFY OLD FART IS THIS YOUNG MAN!"** Yelled Tasuki

Moyjuan had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Along with bathing since he didn't stink no more. He changed his clothing as well kagome gasped from shoka grip so this is the man that they where trying to get to help them and had a hard time in getting. She always could feel his pain and his broken heart. she knew that feeling all to well for many of reasons. well mostly death from the two who are her soul mates. plus after finding them again she was happy. but with her being the one who heald his heart and must of died. that must of what made him go do and what he did. and turn away from all humans after that. But he had to say even the woman who was close death she was angelic female and someone who he has never ever thought would see. She was a rare one indeed. While he sees how her children got their he could tell the one next to her is her daughter but she has not gotten her mother looks just yet from what he sees.

"Shoka are you the one whos spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and soul?" Asked Myojuan

Shoka grew much more angry as her aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. Meanwhile nuriko started to weakly poke at tasuki back to show him what had followed them all to the house. but then again they felt like they are even being stalked by freaking zombie sout of all things. when they met up with the stick up your ass doctor to bring him here. and it seemed some of the others victims are basically got away from them and the screams and screaching are still going on. Since they don't have the craving to kick zombie ass no more so not they are back onto nakago since they are really wanting to kill him for the bullshit he was pulling on them. No one fucked with their family and lived to tell about it. And that would be something they are going to enjoy to kill him off.

"Yo red?" Asked Nuikro

"Hm?" Said Tasuki

Nuriko only pointed to the window while he screamed and shut the shutters from the zombies while aro and caius helped them out not wanting to see anymore zombies right now. Tasuki and nuriko had tears in their eyes from the stalker zombies that fallowed them here. while emmett joined them and pushed the doors to the windows shut so the other zombies don't get in to save their zombie queen well kikyou whore in their books on who that the shoka bitch was. and that is something that they didnt want to think about if this man was going to fuck her or something.

 **"WHY DOES THE CREEPY ZOMBIES STALKING US!"** Cried Nuriko

 **"I DON'T WANT ZOMBIE SEX! THE ZOMBIE BUZZ IS WEARING OFF!"** cried emmett

 **"THEIR CREEPY!"** Cried Tasuki

"I believe they are the towns people that shoka brought back to like. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than mere zombies which she herself controls." Said Myojuan

Myojuan sighed it seemed these people where the truth. They told him what she was doing and how she was alive but she was really nothing to her she was not alive she was a demon herself. He didn't know if he was able to save her from this one but maybe he would be able to. kagome only snorted from what he had just said as if that some of them have not figured that one out on their own already. and now they had another person that basically is like kikyou who smelled alot more better than that little whore crazy bitch. Myojuan looked at her and knew she knew what was going on. This woman was intuned to a lot of thins he was able to see that. But for now he had to finish this and see why she is doing what she is doing this. He loved her and why she was coming back to kill people was breaking his heart.

"It's true? Why Shoka?" Asked Myojuan

"What right do you have to ask me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from the illness and on the verge of death. I waited for you but you never came." Said Shoka

Shoka remembered that day well the pain and suffering while she waited for the man she loved to come and release her and heal her from the pain and sickness that she was feeing but he never showed. She died with out him by her side, he never came to save her from the fate that awaited her. and he never ever came to be there for her or heal her. she died alone with out the man she loved with her whole heart. and he had the nerve to act the why he is right now.

"I believed In my heart that you would come, the pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you never came!" Said Shoka

Miaka knew what she was feeling they where in love at one time. kagome with the power of a empath now knew that why he left the town to be alone. He was broken from the one he loved dearly died and he was not able to save her. He felt guilt but there had to be his part of the story as well to help her understand. but maybe there was something that she should hear out. his side of the story since he was a doctor maybe he was helping someone in another village somewhere. And her mother should know this sort of thing anywhere since she basically dealt with it herself. even though her story ended up bad. But it didn't have to mean with these two. She wanted to help them out and see what she was able to do to save her from this fate.

"Well? Do you think you have the right to question me now?" Asked Shoka

Shoka grip tighten one both miaka and kagome to strangle them. Her anger from the one she loved never showed up before she had to accept the fate for her death. Then again it seemed that kagome was about to use her some of her powers to make her get the hell off of her. so she would be able to get the hell away from her zombie stupid ass. but then again there was something else she would be able to do is set her bitch ass on fire with the powers of the elements. she was not going to let another kikyou try to kill her off. even though her story was sad. but she should of listen to his side to know what he felt and how he felt about it.. she was not in the mood to die this way. bad enough she had one bitch like her try to kill her off and much more disturbing way than this.

"First, I'll kill these girl's then I'll kill you Myojuan." Said Shoka

Myojuan had his eyes closed and seemed to be in pain. kagome recognized the look she had that look for so long in her long life. she also felt that way from he loss of lucius. she did love spirit but it was more out of friendship after a while when she forgave him. and well lord death is gay and only thing as a freind she was strong enough to have his kids and her grandkits.. He had the pain of the heart. She felt for the poor guy and maybe he would be able to find some peace since this was his second chance for the one he loved and that is sad to hear what she had to find out. and she knew he was a good guy.

"Now Tasuki!" Ordered Hotohori

Tasuki came up beside him and the two were about to attack shoka but miaka is going to play I want to help the evil dead woman who is trying to kill them and eat them to gain her powers. Oh yeah her daughter was being bright right now for dooming the world with her powers. and thought even the most evilest person alive would have some good inside of them. but most of all her powers that is what is not oing to be a good thing. While miaka was not going to let them kill her she didn't mean to come this way. she did this to come back to the man she loved. While everyone had a feeling this was coming along. They knew miaka well and how she thinked.

 **"STOP! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

"Miaka that thing is evil we must kill it!" Demanded Caius

Miaka was not hearing none of their words she was going to protect shoka she didn't do nothing wrong. She could have her peace if she chose to have it. Since she was able to meet up with the man she loved once more to set things right and move on to the next life and let myojuan be happy. kagome sighed this was something her daughter was known to do. She gotten off of her and she knew that since she used to be like this until she learned the hard way when it came down to the way you work on trying to help to a point. but hey at least she is not asking her out no more. even though she knew her daughter dont swing that way.

"No Miss Shoka is not evil!" Said Miaka

kagome groaned this was something that er daughter would normally do. kafome sighed and kicked shoka in the chest making shoka release the both of them in surprise,. kagome took miaka hand like a child who is about to get a time out and led her away from shoka. Miaka could feel the burned skin of her mother since she had to reuse the power of the elements to be able take the sting away. but she had obviously forgotten. Why she had that or why it even hurt. but then again she was thinking about kagome here she was a protective woman by nature. but she needed to make her understand she would be the only one to understand what shoka was feeling..

"What are you doing mama?" Asked Miaka

"Even if you say that she is not evil. The Shikkonki inside of her won't stop Shoka from hurting you." Hissed kagome

Miaka wanted to make her mother understand hat shoka was not going to do no such thing. Well willingly that is. She just hoped that kagome would understand why she wanted to help shoka and make her understand that this was for shoka own good as well. she just have to understand what she was trying to point out. and she was even using her brain for once. something that she never ever use in her life. something she hated to use because it was such a pain in her ass when she had to use it. and it give her a headache and she gets to tiered to do anything else after using the brain.

 **"Buuuuuut MOOOOOOM!** She came back only to see him again!" Cried Miaka

Miaka looked back at shoka with sad eyes she knew that the real reason why she came back. She wanted to see the man she loved one more time. And kaome knew she would do the same thing for her love her hotohori and tasuki. they loved her when they first laid eyes on her. that is what soul mates do. plus she knew lucius loved her and died happy. and even though spirit was a man whore he still loves her. even lord death is gay as the color pink he loved her in his own way.. plus she knew that thoth was a good man and had to endure a lot when it came down to what he had to live with mother he had. and his son as well. but kagome gave him something that he was lacking and that was a heart since he forgot what it was when his mother did what she had done. But then again he knew how to use the swords that can bring the dead back,

"Didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He is your true love isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" Cried Miaka

Shoka eyes went wide from what she was hearing. Each word passed through miaka. She shoved herself out of her mothers arm. she hissed in pain from what she had felt from her yanking her arm away from her. and made her way back over to shoka maybe just maybe she would be able to help save shoka from herself. While myojuan eyes where wide as well. he thought the girl was not the brightest when he first met her. but this was her using her brain. and he took notice the one who was burned and wondered what happened to her, and how in the world was she even still standing the way she was. he could tell she was not even well to even be doing this right now. and now he knew who she was this was the girl they begged for.

"You came back for him! You came back for Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that and so could my mama!" Cried Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. As miaka felt the same ache in her heart each time she thought about her tamahome. And how he was doing in kuto, or if he was eating and was being taken care of properly over there. Then again yui would be doing something to him as well she just knew it. kagome closed her eyes and sighed and knew what she was talking about. but she was between a rock and a hard place right now with the whole thing. and she knew that she had said was true. but she was dangerous to even be around since she had something living inside of her to make her suffer and be alive again.

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there with you. But his heart was broken as well. So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because your sad." Said Miaka

Miaka words were coated with utmost sincerity. And she had the utmost understanding that even in the midst of the shikkonki influence the real miss shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face once more and had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heart. and all her memories when she had died with out the man she loved by his side. plus he would have been able to cure her of the plague she suffered from and was killing her slowly. and she knew that she woudl see him again. and now she had that second chance she wanted to always have and now she was going to get it.

"Oh Miaka," whispered Shoka

At the sight of his beloved myojuan heart skipped a beat. Its been a year since he had last seen her. And he had been living in seclusion since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute pass how it pained him to see shoka in this state. Kgome was now leaning against the all she let small smiled grace her lips. She could relate with them all too well., kagome made her way over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see her mother had tears in her eyes but a smile was on her sighed and looked at shoka who had returned to her own body. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over exertion. The woman would've almost fell to the ground if it was not for miaka and kagome help.

"Miss Shoka," gasped Miaka

Silence passed before she spoke up to the man she loved. She wanted to let him know why and how this happened to her. Everyone in the room could tell these two where once deeply in love and death took her away before he was able to save her life. They hope she would be able to pass on happily. even the ones came back from the fight with the zombies who was frozen over by toshiro. they wondered what the hell was going on since they are coming in a tad bit late.

"It's true, Juan… I was waiting for you.. but I couldn't last." Said Shoka

Shoka voice started to quiver as she started to cry from the memories that she had to remember to tell the man she loved so deeply on how she felt on her final moments. And how she tried to hang on for him to returned to her to take the pain and suffering the sickness away from her with the gift he was blessed with. something he would be able to cure kagome with and heal her from the suffering she was feeling. and to return her back to her former glory and to let her live out her life the way she should even though that means forever. even though kagome put a pass if for her to go tot he soul academy once she passed over to the soul soceity.

"Now you're here.. please help me, Juan," pleaded Shoka

Shoka shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothing started to emerge from her body. Some of them thought they were watching a scene from aliens when the alien pops out of the person stomach. They were going to watch spaceballs or aliens when they returned home. or some porno so something like that when the monsters come out and screw you. they shivered from that one that is something they dont want to think about. they just hoped that monster was not one of those perverted ones that are able to do such things. while the monster yelled a battle roar.

 _ **"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The shikkonki hollers filled the room making all the ones who had sensitive hearing cover their ears from the feeling of them bleeding while some of them looked at it with horror and disgust, it was something that you would like to burn to death and not care if you kill it. Miaka gasped and kagome instinctively hauled her daughter away from the monster. The pain was increasing in her arms once more. Just as before. The demon was red and had one eye with countless legs. And gill like things on either side of its face. But unlike before this version of the shikkonki was much more bigger and had seriously sharp teeth. Everyone in the room either barfed from the disgusting thing or looked at it with horror with a pointing finger. Even myojuan looked at it with horror and disgust. Long red feelers began to spring out of the shikkonki mouth, each of it tentacles had small mouths at the end filled with sharp teeth. They aimed for miaka but kagome tried to keep away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around both of them. Kagome struggled violently and the shikkonki slammed her back against the wall a few times only to make her cursed marking burn and bleed. kagome let out a loud scream and hunched over blacking out. Causing shikon jewel to glow. The shikkonki one eye looked at the the glowing shikon jewel.

"That jewel is power.. theres so much POWER!"

Shikkonki long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the shikon jewel away not really caring if it bit off kagome head off as well. Hotohori and tasuki was not going to have this taken away from their wife. Or to have her attack by such a vile monster. He will try his best to defend her and miaka. they are not going to have them not while none of them are still alive. they are going to take down this monster one way or another. even if they get wounded badly they had to do what they could to save the ones they loved dearly.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Hotohori and tasuki

Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on kagome and miaka. Making kagome blood from her back drip down to the tiled was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position that chihciri and shunsui would love to see. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. Her wrist and her neck, some of them even started to suck her draining her of her life force, miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. kagome coughed harshly and her eyes shot open both of her eyes where glowing bright red and pink with her power.. Blood trickled from her body the corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the shikkonki suffocated her to no ends. No matter how strong she was she was already at her limit.

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that jewel from kagome neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it! I thought of her as my own daughter please don't let her die!" Cried Shoka

Myojuan stood there like a stone he didn't even know what to think other than horror and disgust. He never would have thought that shoka would have something like that inside of her. What in the world made her take something like this into her. But then again it did grant him a second chance at seeing each other. and he didnt even know what she was asking him. and how much it broken his heart from the first time around. but this time is different he was given another chance to save her from the life that she had been granted to see him again to have him to have this chance to save her from herself and the suffering she was going through. and that somewhat helped him get through this.

"Shoka! It's you!" Gasped Myojuan

Miaka cried in horror as the shikkonki decided to eat her first or the other one with all the power. The power that will be his once he eats her and that pretty little jewel of hers. While myojuan finally came to terms that it was indeed shoka in front of him and there to see him one last time. even though kagome was not going to be able to help she was gone and zonked out. even if she was even able to be taken out of the coma she was just put in. from the amount of power and the pain she was suffering when it came down to what she had to deal with. this was something that everyone must do with out her this time. she tried to remain awake but it came to hard for her to even to that.

"The Shikkonki.. you have been possessed by the Shikkonki!" Gasped Myojuan

"Please forgive me! The Shikkonki possessed me easily easily drawn by my pain and despair and emptiness that even death could not end!" Cried Shoka

Shoka remembered the pain from being possessed. It was true she had a lot of anger and pain along with despair and emptiness. But that was enough for it to take her over but then it gave her the chance to say goodbye and say her peace to the man she loved and met a girl that she thought as her own. myojuan looked at the girl who looked like she was suffering even in her pain feeled face as she was knocked out. and if he thought correctly she put herself into some sort of a coma. and that is something that he felt bad for the girl for. and he knew one thing she was suffering and not sure how she was doing it.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Roared Hotohori

Hotohori went to behind the creature and tasuki who was told he was kagome second husband and the second soul mate. who appeared when they were going to this house with the bigger guy who happened to be the pain in the ass doctor, right now they had to finish to kick this monsters ass. But no avail the shikkonki simply brought forth more tentacles and captured all of them. More food for him. they have to make sure that they would not be caught but then again they were not in good luck since they were caught by the creepy monster. they just hope it wont do nothing perverted to them.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the shikkonki will vanish! If you do it, the shikkonki spell will be broken and the village people be saved too! Hurry! **DESTROY ME NOW!"** Cried Shoka.

Memories of the time they spent together coursed through all their minds. He remembered she would always smile when she was around him. Myojuan hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way. Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began to remove the bindings. Poor shoka smiled tenderly at the man she loved. She prepared for her death and accepted her fate. Shoka turned to miaka and to make her understand that kagome would be free from her suffering. this was the gift she was able to give to the girl she thought as her daughter the one she wished she had. but now she was able to live the forever she was meant to have. even though she didnt know what it was going to be after this.

"Lady Miaka thank you. It will be all right now. You and lady kagome will be safe and she will be cured soon both will be reunited with the ones you love most. And be able to enjoy life farewell." Cried Shoka

Green spheres of energy gathered around myojuans out stretched left hand as he pushed his powers through his hand. So he was able to grant the woman he loved her final wish he had another chance to see her once more and this time actually saved her from the pain she was suffering from. and he was going to be able to heal this way since he was able to save her from her suffering this time. someone or something wanted to give him another chance to heal the one he loved. and help her be at peace even though he wished it was the other way around. that was something that was going be accepted when it came down to this. he was lucky to even have this chance.

 _ **"GREAT HEALING POWER!"**_

Myojuan out stretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm. The ones who was able to see what he was doing only looked at with interest even though they where caught in something that reminded them of something from a anime porno as long as it don't do what they do in those kind of porn they would be happy. even though kagome was in her coma she was able to sense somethings around her. miaka was in horror about what was going to happen. shoka smiled she was able to be at peace. she was able to help the man she loved move on from his grief.

 _ **"DEMON BEGONE!"**_

Miaka tried to reach out to the woman who looked as if she was finally had peace and was granted it at last. She didn't want her to leave her just yet while kagome sill had her eyes closed as if she was falling asleep the others where wondering what the power did to the monster and where it came from. while miaka didnt want to have shoka leave her just yet. this was something that she never wanted to have the new friend leave her like. hotohori and tasuki didnt even know what was going one. while tamaki was shaking from fear with flashbacks going through his mind.

 **"MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

Even though it had to end this way. It was clear that shoka face that she was satisfied and was at peace. Something she wasn't granted her first time around. He had saved her this time and she knew he loved her dearly and was hard for him to kill her once more and let her leave him, but he should be happy he was even given this chance to have her be with him. and he was able to save him now. her final thoughts was echoed through out their minds to let them know she was at peace and how much she was thankful that this was able to happen. she was able to let her man she loved move on from the grief he was suffering from.

* * *

 _"I missed you.. I missed so much.. farewell Juan my love.. be happy and love again for me.."_ thought Shoka

* * *

Shoka thoughts went out to everyone. Even though myojuan power the sickness the shikkonki exploded and turned to green ashes to make the demon was no more. The spell was broken releasing everyone it held captive shoka house started to vanish as well. As if it was some sort of illusion that was there though the shikkonki power, vegeta dropped the one he was strangling with spirit. this was confusing them why and what happened with the zombies as if they were under some sort of a spell that turned them to what they are. he sighed and scratched his head in annoyance something that spirit was known to do when he was confused about something.

"The house! It was just an illusion!" Yelled Tasuki

The town people that were previously after them looking like zombies now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washing away from them. Everyone looked around to see it was true they were not zombies marcus smirked he had to admit bond site is good for a few things. even the ones who was frozen over turned back to normal. while they all looked around still trying to get back to the correct state of mind. but they took notice that everything was much more different to what they were used to when they first came to the town. and then miaka got sick then they got pulled into something like this.

"The townspeople have turned back to normal." Chirped Nuriko

"The demon spell had been broken. Now that kagome will be better." Said Aro

Nuriko and everyone almost cried in relief in hopes that they would see kagome all well once more. But they never know with the poison in her that could still be there. While everyone looked around to find the two missing people of their group. While nuriko shook miaka shoulders to wake her up. to make sure that she was ok after what had happened to her with that monster. while thoth was rocking his son back and forth to calm him down to make sure his pride and joy was calm before they go and search for his mother and the woman he would only love forever and ever.

"Come on Miaka its to wake up." Said Nuriko

Miaka groaned and wondered what in the world just happened as she looked around to see people all passed out. Did the human drinkers drink all of them or something why they all are passed out on the ground. But then again why was she sleeping on the ground for. even vegeta who was trying to wake up his niece. thoth sighed when he finally calmed down his only son. this was what he needed to make him feel. tamaki was still healing from the wounds that his mother his grandmother had placed to him. and he hoped she was suffering in that part of hell that she was meant to be in forever.

"What happened?" Asked Miaka

"We won dipshit!" Chirped Tasuki

In the midst of excitement vegeta went around to find his little princess to see if she was ok. He now knew that his one grandchild was going to be ok. But it seemed that he wanted to know where his daughter was. It was like she was no where to be seen since they won. He made his way through all he people who were pasted out. he started to search for his daughter to see if she was all healthy again. Until his red eyes found his daughter he found her lying under a tree with pink blossoms but she did not move. his heart sank this cant be he cant lose his only daughter he was in so much shock.

 **"NO MY LITTLE PRINCESS!"** Cried vegeta

vegeta cry's catched all of their attention they rushed over to and tasuki rushed over to their wife side. this was not happening. while vegeta was there as well. their step kids went back to the palace for the time being to give word on some things. and deliver some things that needed to be tested. so they knew nothing of what happened here. tamaki was held by his father since he was crying out in fear. spirit was comforting his daughter since szayel was checking over kagome to make sure she was ok. even thoth and spirit was close to crying themselves.. but they needed to make their heirs to feel like they are strong for them.

 **"KAGOME!"** Cried Tasuki and Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki took her into their arms. vegeta was trying to hold his own tears back. his heart was breaking it was his little girl she was his princess., while everyone else were shock still not wanting to move or believe that she was gone or dead,. Myojuan knelt next to kagome and brushed his hand against her check he never met anyone like her before. she was like a little goddess. he light still shined through her pain. and her light will always shined he wondered what in the world she was and who was she to hold so much light for one who suffered as he did for so long and much longer than he did. and much more far worst things he wanted to know her secrets and hold them in his heart. that was for sure and she gave the love of his life hope. He lifted the same hand over her face.

"How is my daughter?" asked vegeta

vegeta chocked on his own tears. so did hotohori and tasuki. but they had their own reason why they are feeling like they are going to cry. vegeta didnt want to lose his only daughter. and hotohori and tasuki will not lose their wife. Myojuan looked at the king of the sayein race and figured that he was her father and a protective one at that. one who would kill for his daughter if he had to when it came down to his only daughter. but then again this was something that the king had done more than once. and so did her soul adopted fathers and blood adopted fathers as well.

"You said she absorbed the Shikkonki in her body?" Asked Myojuan

"Yes but she had already been poisoned by one of Kuto men." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki prayed to the gods to let their serenity live. They couldn't bear it if she had died on them now. Myojuan noticed the anxious expression on the mens faces. And immerdiatley that they loved her dearly his gaze softened even his heart was feeling something for this woman. and he knew something else the bonds of the soul mate. that was something that he and shoka never had. but they did have love and that is something that all that mattered to him. but he felt something for this little one and she was something to him. but it was more of a obsession like all the other men who come into contact with her. and meet her. vegeta cleared his throat that stoped the inner pervert away from him mind.

"I shall do what I can to clense her body of the posion. The rest is up to her." Said Myojuan

Myojuan raised his hand as the green spheres circled the doctor hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm. They all watched with baited breath they prayed for her to come back to them all they all needed her. Kagome felt warmth spread through out her body. She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear. kagome made out the hand that it belonged to the doctor and the symbol was of the suzaku.

"Hey daughter of mine," said kagome

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Rambled Miaka

Kaome pointed for rei to smacked her daughter in the head for being annoying. And sighed it seemed that she had been the one to find the warriors not miaka. One of them came to her since he felt the mating pull and wasn't sure that it was. But now they knew it and he will be the second emperor now. well it seemed she has been the one to find the warriors and doing all the hard work while miaka walking around like she normally does. but for now her stupid cousin was going to have to let him finish this job so she was able to get back to action. that is something she most deffently wanted to do.

"Shut it pup. I found another one of your warriors it seemed they like to come to me for some odd reason." Snapped kagome

Miaka eyes popped out of her head and grabbed the hand with out asking or a second though. And she molested it while she inspected gave the poor man a sad look since he looked a tad bit freaked out by the way miaka was treating his hand at this point in time. kagome snatched the hand back so he was able to do the job so she was able to get back out there and do what she does best. kick asses that deserve to be kicked. and sent evil fuckers to the gates of hell. vegeta smirked that was his little princess for you she was like her mothers in so many ways. And his grandchild she needed to try and do things the way she does it was never a good sign.

"Hey you may finish your molesting of his hand after he is done curing me. So go and do something." Grumbled kagome

Miaka pouted and went over to a invisible emo corner and pouted with darkness around her. Tamaki looked at the others as if saying look im not the only one who does that. thoth smiled and ran his fingers through his sons hair. he kissed his head to let him know it was ok and let him know that he does that as well. and some of the other gods even zuse has a emo corner as well he sent him there a great many times. While the doctor only snickered he liked kagome she had fire in her just like shoka was a rare beauty she looked like a goddess in his own eyes. he wondered who in the world she is.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Asked Aro

"I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake." Said Mitsukake

Miaka jumped out of her emo corner and gazed at the sixth warrior it seemed her mother is the best one to attract them to her. She is like someone who just had a neon sign saying come here all suzaku warriors this is where you sign up to be on the team it seemed that's what I felt like. ayame took notice that kagome had been the one to do all the hard work with all the suzaku warriors and other stuff as well. and miaka has not even raised a finger to help much. that what pissed all of them off that she was not even able to do something like that. but then again this was kagome and they care more for her than she was family that was something there..

"Mitsukake?" Asked Tasuki

"You mean that spell that killed the Shikkonki and saved us is from Suzaku?" Asked ayame

Everyone was interested in this and it made mitsukake smugness over ride the depression but he had to see to shoka before anything else. But he was happy that people didn't find him a freak or anything like most people sees him as or just someone to just heal people and then brush him off to the side. but he knew that kagome understood that since people had used her powers in the past to gain what they wanted. but then again he sighed and looked at them all and knew that they are going to be their friends when it came down to joining them in their mission he would be able to make a home with them all.

"Yes it was my healing powers." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake walked over to shoka limp body and picked her up. Miaka and everyones eyes went wide as they remembered what else had kagome was hugged by her husbands as they all watched the touching scene before them. everyone was with their mates or watched it by their selves. even vegeta had to say this was even touching in his own words but he would not come out and say it though. he understood what it feeled like that when it came down to something like this. but then again there was alot of things that her understood when it came down to the man before him.

"That's why I came a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing powers. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever." Said Mituskake

Everyone listened to his explaining about why he did what he had did. And why he left the village to be alone away from everyone. While mistukake sighed trying to keep his tears back so he didn't cry right away he felt bad for the way he talked to these people. but he did something he was not able to do back then, he saved her from something that she took in her body to just see him again. Kagome thought back on Lucius when she saw what happened. And what she walked in on what he was doing to her son. It made her understand this man to a point. He lost someone he loved. While everyone watched the scene before them knowing this man did what he had done out of loss.

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone. When I had gotten back to her I was to late and nothing I could of done would have brought her back to me. The person who I wanted to save most of all.. was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a great physician? This power of mine.. was useless in the end." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake had tears trickled down his cheek and onto shoka face as if they where diamonds in the night. kagome got out of her husband;s hold and came over and blessed her to let her soul rest in peace. While she wanted to help him understand that he did save her in the end. she wanted him to know that her soul passed over to the soul socitey and will be inlisted into the acadmy to become a death god. and she made sure she had a good rank to where she deserved to be. but then again it was the least she was able to do for the woman to pass on to have a good life and would be able to help others as well.

"So that's why you stopped and turned your back on the world.i could understand believe me I do. But I went about it a different way I tried to kill myself. But that is a story for another time. But look this time you saved her." Said kagome

Mitsukake looked at those rare gem like eyes and so no pity only understanding in the,. What has this female gone through. she understood what he felt. that what made him wonder who she really is to understand so much about others. her eyes looked like she saw things through out life that no one knew about. He watched her to pull out silver strands from shoka head and placed them into a vile he wondered what it was and she handed it to him while a watery smile that was full of kindness and light. something that he had never ever seen in so long and now she was here to give the light of hope. even though he dont even know who she is and what she is. but he will find out sooner or later though.

"I saved her?" Asked Mitsukake

"Look Shoka is a peace and she finally understood you part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She already at peace. She would want you to be happy as well. But this vile holds all her memories and feelings and her final thoughts and feelings so you would have her always with you." Said kagome

Mitsukake tears only seemed to ass to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly. Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. vegeta tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. While nuriko sniffled and sobbed with miaka. Hotohori and tauski held onto kagome for the comfort of their wife and happy to know she is no longer suffering from what she was suffering from. while tamaki was sobbing into his father chest. thoth had some sniffles. while spirit was helping szayal comfort his daughter well one of them that is.. While the others dry sobbed and sobbed from the touching scene.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill that fitted the whole group next to a little river north of it was a water fall. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was already starting to bright, While she slept between the two after a long night of well mating since all the couples basically went on their own for the night and came back. Miaka was studying her history book for her studies since she was not like her mother was out of school and college early. Miaka sighed she wished she was like her mother like that. But then again she knew there was not much else she was able to do but to study so she might as well get that out of the way. plus she was not going to be able to sleep.

"In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, the head of the execution squad ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office. Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing. About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves. Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present. During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir. The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sside by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room. The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts [operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police].Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still." Read Miaka aloud

Miaka was cut off by someone who couldn't take much more of her studying and reading out load. She was hit in the head with a pillow. Rubbing her sore spot miaka looked over to her side to see a rather pissed off looking nuriko. its not her fought that they all decided to go and party last night. even though she got drunk after one drink. she sighed and thought back to last night on the little party they had for tasuki being the second soul mate and the marriage so on and so forth. And that they are nearly done from their misson. And as well that kagome is no longer suffering so this was something they all decided to have a little party. Miaka sighed and remember the while thing last night.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _drinks were flowing through out the night. even miaka who was wondering what booze tasted like so she took one of the drinks and drunk it way to fast. after she was done with that one drink since it was basically firewhisky. she started to skip around and dance around and then decided to do something stupid and sing a very insulting song to nuriko. and prancing around like the one drunkin light weight that she was. and she only had one drink in her that is saying something right then and there._

 _"i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf. i trot and trot and bounce and bounce and dress in drag and bounce. and smile alot and that what counts, i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf drag queen," sang miaka_

 _nuriko tossed a shoe at the drunk miaka head and passed out after that. they had to say that was rather amusing. miaka was snoring rather loudly while they party went on through out the night before all the couples went to have their little alone time by their selves. nuriko passed out drunk while still being insulted by a freaking song of all things. they even filmed it for miaka so she was able to see it in the future that was going to be something that was going to be used against her and maybe something to laugh at when they are bored. and the kids that she and tamahome will have together. this is your mommy on booze have from with that when it came down to that._

 _flashback end._

* * *

miaka snickered remembered that night now after the fog in her mind cleared. and she was just happy she was not hung over like the rest of them as if it was nothing to be fazed by. she had a slight headache but that is mostly it. Nuriko was wondering why in the world she was even awake right now. It was something that he never understood since miaka was drunk as well and not even feeling what they are feeling like right now. Plus it was a kick ass party though and fun as well. While they all deserve the little party. Most of all kagome since she kinda dealt with far more than anyone of them has.

"Could you shut up and not talk so loudly in this ungodly hour of the morning some of us are hung over and depressed. The only time your somewhat quiet is when your eating." Said Nuriko

"I testify to that!" Grumbled kagome

Hotohori and tasuki grumbled and held her tighter to them. While miaka sighed and wondered why in the world everyone picked on her so much. bad enough almost all of them had the good and plenty other than her grandfather and mitsukake and nuriko. even though vegeta went back to the palace and came back after he was done. but she missed tamahome with nights like this even though they have never did anything past kissing. And that is something some of them wanted to know. Because nuriko did things to tamahome that he was not even proud about. But for now they all wanted to know what miaka was doing with tamahome. Has they advanced in their relationship to a level that would make kagome kill him for even thinkin about her daughter is such of a way at this point in time.

"I cant help it reciting things out load while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because at home I have exames and if my mother finds out that I didn't get into the school my brother and sisters and nephews gotten into them she will bite my head off. Even though she supports me in this and everything else she was always a stick up the ass for the studies." Said Miaka

Nuriko scowled and looked at everyone else who is either passed out drunk or just out from having sex all night and being drunk. And then looked depressed from kagome with hotohori and tasuki he was the second soul mate. and that should of been him not tasuki that stupid bandit. even though her ex husband was jealous and so was thoth but that was for other reason than his own. they had their chance with kagome and failed on it. but they also had kids as well so he had more or less to be jealous about. hell even the new member was jealous as well. and that says a lot. And miaka was one of her children who was one to have to get used to. And they figured out how she was the way she is. It was the stupid sayein and nappa from the way they looked around the matter when it came down to miaka,.

"Look. I don't understand what you are babbling about. But we're all exhausted from leaving choko. then the party so some of us are rather hung over, and mind you that rather insulting song you sang last night i should of hit you more with other than a freaking shoe. and as well some of them were up all night to have alone time." Said Nuriko

Nuriko looked at miaka wondering if she even knew what she does to people when she doesn't listen.. nuriko sighed he knew that she missed tamahome. but the mission is almost over and then they would go and get him back. but then again there was alot of things that was good that happened like tasuki being a suzaku warrior and the second soul mate to kagome as well. who is now a second emperor of konan. But nuriko was looking forward to be in line to kick tamahomes ass for this crap he pulled. The man and miaka are perfect together since they never listen to no one. And most of all tamahome when he has a death warrant threatened on to him he still did have the balls to do what he had done…

"The mirror hasn't even given us as much of a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror. She was checking to see if she did break it then. Miaka fisted her hand and glared at nuriko who was trying to go back to sleep. snoring away and someone let out a fart a loud one at that. while she sighed and knew they are so close that she could taste it. but she cant count her chickens just yet until the last one is found. She wanted to get tamahome home and to make sure he was not back in kuto ever again. But she was not going to be doing that until she found the last warrior. Even though it was more her mother who was the one who finds all her warriors and she was super happy on that since she didn't have to do no work to get her warriors. Nuriko let a huge fart out that stunk the whole room up..

 **"WHO FARTED IT REEKS!"** yelled emmett

"Oh stop your bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Lectured Miaka

Nuriko and kagome and thoth groaned wanting to strangle the girl if she didn't shut up. while szayel whistled since he was the one who let out the fart. Nuriko placed a pillow over his head to try to block out the noisy girl while kagome buried her head into hotohori chest and sighed. and thoth muttering about and how miaka has a load moth on her. he held his son to him more since they didn't have no dreamless sleep potion on them he had to calm him down from one of his bad dreams. he told kagome he got this one since she had been on call with their son for longest than he was, and he was going to show his son he loved him even though he never had that chance when the whore a bitch of a mother was still around and now in hell forever.

"Okay we wont give up so shut the up and get more sleep." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't answer back since a strange sound found its way to miaka ears and caught her full attention. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere. As if time itself had stopped the melody filled her ear and mesmerized miaka to no ends. Wanting to find out what it was. it was rather lovely she would have to say that. but it seemed as if it was meant for something more than what it seemed. as if it heald some sort of power to make you follow the tune that was something that was meant for it to be like that.

"Hey listen Nuriko! Is that a flute? Whats it doing out here?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko didn't like to much getting woken up again as he jumped out of bed and gotten all up in miaka face while kagome was all comfy with her husbands so she didn't care anymore. while thoth who hushed his son even though he was a teenager it dont mean he was not able to do this not more. no matter how much older he gets he was always going to be his little man. this was something that kagome also on. but then again there was alot of things that was meant to happen and think when they are parents. this was something that she and himself agreed on all the time. they loved their son and wanted the best for him they felt bad for what his mother had done to him and never knew what was going on. but then again it was something else he loved his siblings as well. Tasuki and hotohori as well. They already thought of her as their step child miaka was wondering what the hell was with the flute outside.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEST!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"BRAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DO TO YOU WHAT OTHERS WHEN THEY DOESN'T SHUT UP!"** yelled thoth

Everyone groaned knowing after nuriko out burst they will not be able to get back to sleep. So they gotten up to go and make something for breakfast or either hunt if you're a got annoyed and taped miaka mouth shut so they would be able to sleep more. well that was basically hikaru and karou idea to make her shut the hell up. even though they are half fox and half at demon they are still able to get drunk. and so does vampires as well. miaka grumbled about evil fox kits and went back to her history book to finished studying while everyone else was sleeping. Well while the vampires of their group went out to hunt so they are fed and ready for the next travel they are about to go on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hotohori rode his horse while miaka road with nuriko who was still cranky this morning while kagome and maka and kid was on chorno. Miaka was still going on about the sound she had heard. well after she had the tape ripped off her mouth rather painfully from her mouth from her mother. thoth smiled and knew that his son was in better spirits this morning.. while tamaki smiled at the scene from the horse he was on with horohori his one step father even through he was happy to be on this mission he had gotten the capsule with the house for tamahome family in it.

"I really did hear a flute playing," cried Miaka

Tasuki turned to miaka and to mitsukake who was still jealous of him it seemed that he was also jealous of hotohori as well. thoth arched a brow at the jealous men of kagome's husbands. they would have to get over it since their love lasted through out the ages. even though he wished it was him in the end. he looked to see spirit pouting since his daughter was mad at him again. he heard the fight and then the book she seemed to like to slam into others head. but then again this was kagome daughter as well. even though he knew for one thing that she was like his daughter as well. kagome chidlren are like his own. even though he had one son. And most of all miaka was one that he had to get used to when they first met. It was something that most of them had to do when they finally meet miaka,

"Mitsukake did you hear anything?" Asked Tasuki

"No," said Mitsukake

Nuriko who was still annoyed and hung over with the person who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn with reading and rambling about some stupid flute playing. The only flute playing that he knew was going on all night was the skin flute, miaka only pouted thinking that they basically crazy but she was not crazy. tamaki snickered as he laid his head on hotohori back his step father. hotohori smiled he knew the young one was sleepy he was awake and helped to calm him down. thoth let him go back to bed and he knew that his birth father was deadly and the egyption god. but that didnt stop him being a good father to his only son. but then again he watched and smiled that night the man loved his son. plus he loved his siblings as well. he watched how he was comforting to them all. even if it was rather amusing when maka slammed a book int he head of her birth father.

"It was probably just some stupid bug chirping. Or the blasted love birds of the group going at it again." Grumbled Nuriko

Miaka sulked that no one believe her. ayame smiled kindly at miaka to let her know that it could of been something else. but if they ever heard it they would let her know. but then again there was alot of things that went down to miaka mind that they didnt want to even think. so they are going to lie and make sure it was to make her feel better. koga had to go back to the palace as well he had to help with things since he knew how to make people faster as well. plus there was some people came late in their changing of not being human no more and whatever race it was when they showed them.

"If aunt Miaka heard a flute then I believe there is one." Said ayame

Miaka perked up and didn't realize that ayame was only saying that to make her feel better but either way it helped greatly. Tasuki sighed and wondered what would be a flute out there anyways. chrono made his way over to miaka who was on a horse with mitsukake. she wanted to let her know that she was about to enter tamahome village. that they are about to enter. that was something that some of them who had ever never seen what the family looked like or ever met them. plus they had to give them their gift. kyoya had that spelled so it was not going to be damaged . but her aunt ayame was also one to try her best to believe her. Kagome looked and knew where they are at and it was time to give the gift they have to tamahome family. She just hoped they all liked what their gift is going to be. But for now they are all going to have to wait and see what the turn out will be…

"Miaka look its Tamahome village is just up ahead so it would be a good time to give them the gift to." chirped kagome

kagome took off with tamaki and maka to meet them in the village. While miaka perked up from hearing something about her tamahome even though it was his village she was just happy to be there. As miaka jumped off the horse. but they would have to think of something why tamahome was not with them. so this was going to be fun either way since they are going to be giving them a new house that both the house elves they given to them so she was pretty sure they would be happy about the gift that they had for them. and they would never ever have to work again.. but they are going to be living in a much better house and will never ever want for nothing ever again. So they hoped they would love the gift they are going to be giving to them. Plus a house elf as well to make sure everything is all good for them…

"And this is where we found Chichiri. And Tamahome family as well,." Chirped Miaka

Miaka suddenly so happy as everyone smiled at her happy go lucky mood. while thoth was just happy about his son was in much better spirits today. that was what making him happy. but then again he wondered what they are going to tell tamahome family why he was not with them. Nuriko smiled at the memory fondly of when kagome ordered them to be taken to the palace like the empress and the warrior that she was. but then again she was always like that so she was basically saving the lives of people who deserved it. and basically killing the kuto soldiers was deserving the death they gotten. They knew It was not going to be that easy when it came down to them killing nakago off and getting tamahome out of there.

"Tamahome family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villages that kagome saved from kuto she was ruthless in saving everyone." Said Nuriko

"yes kagome is a wonderful person." said thoth

thoth was a proud father to his son and other step kids that his little kagome had. even though they never married but this was something he wanted to be was a father to her other heirs she had. he was always proud of her since she have done so much in their lives. Tasuki and mitsukake didn't know what nuriko was talking about. But they knew of the attacks and the rumors of the angel that saved everyone so that was kagome. Tasuki was never surprised when it came to his mate and now wife. The bandits were notified about the union between kagome and himself. he knew for the fact that they are going to be happy about that and will welcome her as one of their own,. But then again he would of never ever thought he was not going to be nothing more than a bandit and now look at him. there was something more for his life now and much much more. And he would never change nothing for the world for it.

"There are tamahomes little brothers and sisters and his father as well. Oh come with me mitsukake." Said Miaka

Miaka proceeded to drag mitsukake down to the village so he would be able to help tamahome father and maybe heal him from everything he had. He was so sick and tamahome would be so happy to see his father cured. thoth sighed and fallowed them to make sure they would get there ok. plus he wanted to see how his family was doing since they last met each other. he started to think of them as family as well. so he was naturally worried about them. as he fallowed miaka and mitsukake so he knew that they the others would fallow him to meet up at the house when they catch up. His son was with his mother. But his step daughter was one he needed to make sure she was going to be ok. Plus the new suzaku warrior is still getting used to being back out in the open and with his powers.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

chuei ran around the whole village searching for a doctor while dobby went around to see if he could find someone to help them. Until he saw someone he knew all to well and maybe she would be able to help hm. he needed to find someone to help him quick since he had no more stuff to give his father. then someone who he knew would be able to help ran by. he just hoped she would notice him and hoped that she knew of some sort of a way to help his father. since they don't know if dobby was going to be getting back anytime soon. He had to go out and get a few things they had on a list. So they are going to have to find some form of help. But that was when he saw someone who would be able to help. Well they hoped she would be able to help them out of this issue they are having…

"Miaka?" Asked Chuei

Miaka and mitsukake and thoth skidded to a stop when someone called out to miaka. They turned around only to see a panting chuei with frantic eyes as if he was searching for someone or something. thoth knew that this was one of tamahome brothers since he had the looks of a younger tamahome. so this boy was his younger brother. it seemed when the young one would be his elder brother age he would look just like him they knew this for a fact. but there was something off about the boy. he seemed frantic and worried about something. as if something had happened. or he found out about his brother. But it seemed that there was something going on with the boy. They didn't want to be the one to bring bad news to tamahome if anything ever happened to the man.

"Oh it is really is you Miaka!" Chirped Chuei

"Chuei!" Chirped Miaka

Chuei fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he had been running around all morning. His breaths came out in pants and miaka and mitsukake rushed over to him to see what is going on. thoth laid a hand on the brat shoulder it seemed he was frantic about something. he maybe a ass sometimes. he did care when it came down when it came to children. he was naturally fatherly when it came down to him when he came a father. that what also changed the outlook he had on things. even though he was a total dick when he didn't know where his son had been taken when he had to teach those kids. and he still couldnt believe that kagome one daughter was there.

"What's going on?" Asked Miaka

"Father he had gotten a lot worse. Me and dobby been searching for a doctor since the potions we had from you all ran out. And so we never found none to help us." Said Chuei

Mitsukake offered the poor kid a hand to help him with his sick father. Miaka watched him with sad eyes in hope he would be able to help their father and maybe her future father in law. thoth nodded to the warrior doctor who has a freaking boner for kagome and that is one thing that he and the good doctor has a understandng in. but other than that they are just friends to a point. but he knew the man would be able to help their father and that is all that mattered and if tamahome was not here to even see his father that would be something that would kill the man.. but they would not let them know why their brother was not with them at this point in time. But they would have to think of something to tell them so they didn't know what was going on.

"Where is your home young one?" Asked Mitsukake

Chuei took his hand and lead the three of them to the small hut in the far end of the village. Inside of the hut tamahomes father was laying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around miaka as they looked worriedly over their father, mistukake placed a hand on the chest of their father. thoth was happy to even see that these poor souls was able to get a better place to live since this place was something he would not even live in. and tamahome family deserved everything that he was able to give them. even though it was one of the small villa that they shrunk down to give to his family. And she knew that mitsukake would be able to help tamahome father out. He has the powers to do so.

"He is very weak." Said Mitsukake

Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side to watch what the doctor was going to do to save their fathers life. They wondered where their big brother was but that was for another time to think on since they needed to have their father well. it was just odd to see their brother was not there with them and that is something that they wondered, this was the time to heal their father and if this man would be able to do it they would be forever grateful. plus thoth knew they wondered who he was. but he felt where his brat was and hunt her down to see what she and his two grandbrats are up to. But he watched over his step daughter to make sure she was going to be ok. Plus they waited to see if his father was going to be ok she didn't want to have to tell tamahome when she sees him again his father died and then he gets his punishment for doing what he has done and went to kuto,

"Can you help him, please doctor."

"Don't worry he shall be fine." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake turned back to the sickly man and lifted his hand above his body to see what he needed to do. and to see what was wrong when him. and then he would have to target he illness and what was making him feel the way he was and any other common illinesses that was making him in such a state. The mark appeared on his hand and started to appear as the green light surrounded both his hand and tamahomes father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their fathers eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over them .

"Father!"

"What all this?"

The old man roamed the room and wondered why there was so many people inside of his humble home. Until he noticed one was his eldest son love interest and a tall man he didn't even know. he wondered what else was going on since he didnt know the man who was sitting in front of him. but he did heal him so he was grateful for that so what else was new there in his life. but the thing was who in the world this man who did this for him. that is the question at this point in time. but all in all he was happy about even being healed and feeling like he was a young lad again, it was something he was able to do. He knew that the man needed help. And he was a good man. While miaka smiled tamahome father should be better now. So that should be a good thing for him to see when he comes back home. Well after he gets the punishment everyone has been plotting out to get him back for the bullshit tamahome has pulled. Even though he did it for some good, but not good one bit when it came down to him doing something stupid.

"It all right now you have been completely cured of your illnesses." Said Mitsukake

"I can feel it. I can jump and I think that part of my body is able to work again im going to find me a woman I feel like a strapping young man! How can we ever thank you for your kindness?"

Mitsukake suddenly groaned he over used the power since he haven't used it within a year since he basically left his power to sit and gather. so he was going to feel like them each time he would over use the power that he was blessed. plus he was still getting used to the new non human body as well. that is something he would take time on. Tamahome father stopped posing and looked down at his doctor who saved his life and made his feel like a teenager again. hell he could even get a boner now he will go and find him someone and maybe do something he had not done in a rather long time.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Miaka

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength with this power once a day after not using it for a year." Said Mitsukake

Chuei came over to them and held out some money so they could pay the doctor for all he had done for them. well what money he had left from the money that was given to them before they came back to where they live after their stay in the didn't have to do what he did but he did it for them and they were grateful for what he had done for their father. but they wondered where tamahome was. their big brother was not with them. so why isnt he here. they just hoped he was ok and for him to come through the door. But she was not sure if she should tell them where their brother is. This was something she was thinking on and wonderin what she should do when they ask he where tamahome is. Oh he is in kuto being a bitch to them. Yeah that would go over rather well when it came down to telling someone family that.

"Here take this money." Chirped Chuei

"I don't want none of your money young one. Use the money to buy some nice fish for your father dinner." Said Mitsukake.

A small meow came from his stomach and tama's cute little head peeked out from mitsukake clothing. Mitsukake only chuckled about his cats way of thinking when it hears the word fish. he scratched the cats forehead to let him know he was happy that he was there. but where did thoth wonder off to. it seemed he had gotten lost somewhere. or maybe he went to find kagome or something to see if she needed any help with anything she was doing. miaka blinked and wondered what in the world the egyption god was up to and where he had wondered off to.

"And for him as well," chirped Mitsukake

Chuei seemed to brighten up only to rushed out the room to head out the door only to ram into something or someone and looked up to see kagome standing there smiling down to him. with thoth right by her side. he had a proud smile on his face as if he knew what his son and his mother had done. and he knew that she was a good woman for all she was doing for this family. plus they would never ever want for nothing and money ever again. thoth knew she would do about anything to help them out. and make sure they would never ever want for a thing no more. or work no more as well.

 **"KAGOME YOU'RE HERE!"** Cheered Chuei

Chuei clung to kagome and hugged her as his other siblings ran and knocked her down to the ground to hugged her as well. Mitsukake smiled at the scene is seemed she spreads light everywhere she go's that is the kagome he seemed to know. and he had to say he loved that temper of hers. that was one sexy thing to see her angry.. thoth went over and stood over by the warrior doctor and shot him a look. if anyone gets that chance with her it was going to be with him. or spirit since they had chilren together the both of them. mitsukake knew the proud king was proud of his daughter. While miaka sighed and wondered how her mother gotten all of this stuff. But then again her mother was good at what she does. And this was another sign of what she has done once again…

"Come on quickly father been healed and he would want to see you!" Chirped Chuei

kagome only giggled as she pushed herself up and patted each of their heads. The gifts are going to be flowing including the house that kyoya and her mother had built for them and the things inside of the house. they would be happy to live in something that is not looking like it was going to fall down at any moment. plus they would have to show them how everything worked and dobby and winky would be the one who does all the cooking and cleaning. while they all be able to live a normal life. plus there was a spell on the place if anything that happened to them copies would appear in their place. and they would be transproted with the house elves to the palace to make it look real. They had everything planned out with the emergency stuff. They knew ever know what kuto would be planning out when it came down to what was on their minds. And they needed to make sure that this family was protected since they would target them since they are tamahome family. And would kill them to harm him to show him that they are not going to stop.

"Well I hope you all been on your best behavior!" Chirped kagome

 **"YES!"**

"Good to know I have some surprises for ya!" Chirped kagome

kagome opened the door with genyu and nappa looking like they were hiding something. When they moved they say the freshly caught fish. Large variety of vegetables, fruits, and some of the villages finest meats. And a few sweets here and there and toys and finest clothing. kagome made sure to set up and account with everything in the village for tamahomes family so they would never want for nothing ever again. While kenpachi and nnoitra started to put everything in a freezer like thing until they get their new home set up. Tamahomes father looked shocked at what was going on. And there was something else he was going to be shocked about. He was going to be getting a much better home as well.

"Oh kagome you didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I am able to do, and no worries you all will never want for anything again. There is accounts set up for the family in every business in this village to the next. So no thanks are needed it want I wanted to do." Said kagome

The only man smiled his some blessed them with the best friend he could ever find. She did this for them and thought of them as her own family it was a blessing and he would never want to give up that blessing. Plus dobby and winky was the best as well. thoth nodded to them to let them know they are family to him as well. thoth ran his fingers through his son hair to let him know how much he was proud of him. but this was something that was a group effort when it came down to helping the family they took as their own. but then again they will be family when tamahome and miaka get married.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone else showed up while tamaki and the twins where in the wizarding tent so they where able to rid of the old home as kyoya placed the other one up. it was one of the smaller manors that was perfect for tamahome family. it was all set up for them to move into it. the plus with the magic. the joys of magic that can do about anything. plus they had they only shrunk it down and used a spell so nothing would get damaged in. plus there was a defense in it if anything was to happen to tamahome family a fake copy would replace the real ones. the real family would be taken magically to the new large house was there standing proudly. Tamahome father was in shock they gave them a new home he will be forever grateful now.

"My fire goddess how did you get here so fast?" Asked Tasuki

kagome only pouted and shrugged and kissed him along with hotohori. she just made sure kenpachi and nnoitra was waiting in the village to help her out. she had it all planned out. They never seen people look so happy and the house looked wonderful with everything in it plus nothing seemed to have been moved from its traveling getting here. this was something that they wanted to give them. since the malfoys had a great many manors. and the manor would be in good use to those who needed it more than they one of the kids came up to miaka and tugged on her skirt. Miaka gulped and knew what was about to be asked. And she didn't know what to respond to it. But for now she was going to have to play stupid like she always did when she didn't want to answer things.

"Miaka? Why is not big brother not here with you?" Asked Yurien

Miaka eeped and wondered what should she say. Oh your big brother is in kuto with a blond guy making him his bitch. Or maybe getting molested by her ex best friend. She she pulled something her father was known to do. She closed her eyes and started to pretend to snore tasuki whacked her in the had for doing what she had. the kid wanted to know where her brother was. and she was going to be the one to tell her since it was pretty much her and his and hotohori wife he went to go to kuto and signed his death warrant for the stunt he pulled. while they all looked at the scene with smiles. Well miaka just didn't also want to announce that he was probably nakago bitch as well. Nakago seemed to be like that sort of person to do something like that to another person who he hated.

" **GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!"** Yelled Tasuki

The children back away a bit before giggling. Hotohori was looking around and remembered tamahomes family the only family that stayed inside of the palace with smiled his little angel was the one who made sure that almost alot of people who came to be still alive. that is just who she is. and that is what he loved about her. she did just about anything to make the people and her country and kingdom safe again. Until chuei came through the door his hair was down as if he was finished taking a swim. He looked like tamahome almost. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and tackled the poor boy. and was just about to molest the poor boy since he was just like his brother just more a younger and kid version of him. atleast the kid would look like.

 **"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Cheered Miaka

Chuei yelped in shock at how miaka just acted to him. It seemed that she thought he was his big brother. she even kissed him for the love of suzaku. what the hell he was not supposed to be getting things like this at his young age. he was not even his elder brother. so the girl just basically about to molest him and tramatize him for the rest of his life.. that was all his brother. If this was the way she greeted his elder brother. When he gets older he wanted that as well. everyone peaked out side the door and wondered what in the world miaka was up to. Only to look at what she was doing to the poor poor boy. thoth sighed that poor brat was tackled by miaka and wondered if she even have a brain in that skull of hers.

"No wait! I'm Chuei!" Said Chuei

kagome and everyone looked out the door seeing miaka blushing deeply when she realized that it was not tamahome and only chuei. She probably just tramatized the poor boy nearly thinking he was tamahome. kagome sighed and went to help and show things. while kenpachi sighed and went over to pluck her off the poor kid lucky she didnt do anything to him. that poor kid was never going to be the same again after what she had just done. while miaka looked up to kenpachi and wondered why he did that for. while kenpachi gave her a look as of saying stop it while your ahead. Kagome sighed what in the world gotten into her daughter. That poor poor boy would never forget about this…

"Hehe, sorry," said Miaka

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Everyone was settled in kagome and nuriko along with ayame was preparing dinner while the rest was either playing outside or talking to each other about this and that. Miaka was somewhere else inside of the house. ayame wondered what lie thoth told them were their brother is, because they couldnt say he was a hostage in kuto. so they knew thoth took over that part so miaka dont say something stupid. thye just knew that miaka needed to think on what she had done. that is something she needed to do. since she basically nearly screwed that poor boy who was going to have bad dreams now from this. miaka sighed and knew that she had done wrong to chuei.

 _"Your just like your brother where money is concerned."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka leaned near the bay window of the house and watched as the kids where playing some game on flying brooms. She forgotten the name of the game they where playing but it was interesting. she was shocked that kagome gave one of her smaller manors that she was given to by lucius. but then again she did it so tamahome family had more of a better living area and more of a better living as well. and never ever would want for nothing as just couldnt believe what she had done to tamahome little brother. even her thoth sat her down and gave her a lecuture about all of the crap she has been pulling..

 _"He is really like him oh where is Chiriko. The last one? I have to find him and fast so I can see Tamahome again."_ Thought Miaka

There was grumbling around the room that came from her stomach letting her know how hungry she was. And the smell of food was awesome. Everyone knew how to use the objects in the room since kyoya showed them,. and szaye was wonderful in teaching things for his family to know how to use what was in the house. she knew that this was one of the gifts that lucius gave to kagome. but then again it came to be used by people who needed it more. and she was kinda happy that kagome would of done this and given it to them. plus the potions and everything like that would magically restoked when they are out.

"Miaka dinners ready!" Cheered Nuriko

Miaka jumped to her feet and ran down to the area they were going to be eating at. Well kyoya had a nice dinning room in the house so everyone could eat and fit in the house even guest room a lot of guest rooms. just like always like her father ad brothers. food was the first thing that came to mind. just long as tamahome family dont put their hands in front of miaka eating area they would be fine. plus if anything happened to his family they would be transported to the palace. and fakes basically clones of them would be in their place. a spell that kagome made in her first year.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the land of kuto. The bamboos swayed under its power of the heavy winds that made things sway as it blew all over. And everything was nearly dead silent as the wind beat against the window of the kuto palace. Yui wiped tamahomes injuries with a damp cloth she had been working on his wounds since she took him back to his prison. that was something that she wanted to do since she felt like she had to do it. and maybe he would fall for her since she showed that she loved him. and knew that miaka would never do this for him. yes kagome would since that is who she was. but this was something that she needed to do for her and him.. Tamahome eyes fluttered opened and he groaned at the soreness of his body and ass.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome looked over to the girl who had given him so much trouble and he lost his ass cherry because of her. he regretted for even agreeing to come here if he knew this bullshit would have happened to him. he knew that no one would leave this one go after they find out what had happened to he knew damn well they would find out sooner or later damn mind readers that they are, Why couldn't miaka just cut her off as a loss and give up but nope he had to keep on. he cant let that jack ass win over him. he was not going to let him know that he was about to give up. but he was tamatized for the rest of his life. first nuriko and this shit with nakago that was more disturbing that even happened to him.

"Don't move you've been hurt badly and well your anal area had stitch's. you where asleep the past five days." Said Yui

Yui stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding so she was able to clean the blood that she had cleaned off tamahome. even though he had started healing. there was blood here and there that seeped out of the wounds that she well half assed stitched up and so one and so forth.. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling and wondered if miaka and kagome was ok and gotten help. he knew that kagome had gotten worst that was something he knew from what he felt in his heart. he was more worried on kagome since he knew what was going on with her. but the thing with miaka he knew the others would find some sort of a cure for her when it came down to something like that.

"You mean.. you been taking care of me during all that time?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her and smiled that was kind of her even though she was the one who screamed as if she was trying to get nakago to come and find them now he had to deal with those memoires. oh how he wanted to muder that bastard for what he had done to him. he would of settled if he was just wipped but nope he had to do that to him. the sick freak of all things he is. oh how he was going to enjoy kagome murdering his sorry ass. and he was going to sit back and watch when she fianlly does what she wanted to do to him. and knowing kagome and the others it was not going to be something that you want to watch.

"Thank you Yui." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled back at him and placed the wet towel down on his forehead so he would rid of the fever that he had. even though there was so much cum came out of his ass. how can one man hold so much cum in his balls. that was something that she didnt understand when it came down to nakago on how much he shot in tamahome ass. as if he was one of those who needed to push it all out. she was hoping he was starting to fall for her and making him forget about loving miaka, she kept her fingers crossed if that was true. she hoped this would make him love her. and with all hope in her life was always crushed so why is she even hoping for in the first. place and what he had just said next was what killed it.

"Five days huh? I wondered how kagome and Miaka is?" Asked Tamahome

At the mention of her ex best friend name that was what she didn't want to hear after watching what she had to watch happen to tamahome. and this is how he thinks after what had happened to him from nakago, why wont he cut the loses and come to be with her and only her. she didn't hear kagome name being mentioned only when he said miaka name she was about to snap after all he been through he was still thinking about her. how could he even think of love about miaka after what nakago had done to him. she just didnt understand tamahome at all. and she knew that miaka would be apart of his life. but she would force him to love her if she had to do it that way.

"I hoped they gotten them some help. That's they are out of danger." Said Tamahome

Yui reminded quiet as tamahome continued to talk this time. He was going to insult nakago for the bullshit he had pulled it would be so sweet to watch kagome murder his brutally. and she would do it and she knew that for a fact. so what else would kagome do other than murder nakago and slap her for what she is doing since she was being selfish and wanted what she thought she deserved and her jealousy to her cousin. but then again she didnt know what nakago had done to her sisterly friend. and how much she had suffered for the cause he wanted to have her to come to. and to him to be his and only his. that is something that she knew nothing about. tamahome knew some of it but not all of it.

"That body glittered smug over grown jackass. That repulsive pereverted pig. If he hadn't beat me and fucked so hard I would be out of here. oh it will be so enjoyable to sit back and watch with kagome slaughter is bitch ass." Said Tamahome

"Why?" Asked Yui

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts of thinking of kagome killing nakago slowly he knew she wanted to kill him slow and enjoy the whole thing and made sure to savor the screams of pain. yui was not pleased with everything she was hearing. after everything he and kagome had been through for her. and they still want to be around her. it was not fair that kagome was not here either. she knew that she had a family and her soul mates. but it was not fair that miaka was able to have her and tamahome to be on her side. this was something she hated to have kagome suffer to have her cousin not to be harmed. and to survive. this was what pissed her off even more. tamahome was confused at what was going on.

 **"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER SILLY GAMES!"** Yelled Yui

Tamahome was alarmed by her reaction so he tried to call out to her but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him and she grasped his cock seeing if she would make it hard. it seemed he was not even getting hard under her hands. so she wondered what the hell go on in his dreams to make him so horny. and why she was not even turning him on. but then again there was something that she would never know.. Yui looked a tamahome pleadingly to let him see how much she loved him. he wondered what the fuck was going on. why was she acting like this. maybe this was something that kagome and the others was trying to warn him about. even though he thought about kagome most of the time.

 _"Yui,"_ thought Tamahome

"I love you.. so much…" said Yui

Tamahome remembered what miaka had said to him before he came here about what she said about yui. and that is something that he knew for sure that he was basically stupid to not even listent o the people who warned him about all of this shit with yui. he just thought she was crazy or something but this was a whole new level on the rapey side. . Now he knew what she said was true he was now stuck in something in the middle of a love triangle it seemed that he needed to save his ass on this one. he had this feeling that she was obsessed with him. and hates her best friend for that reason. but there was no proof that he could claim that was true.

"Please as long as you here. Don't talk about miaka. I'll do anything for you. .. let me show you.. I will," said Yui

Tamahomes eyes went wide at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. Then the curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room tamahome tried to call out to her. the girl needed some help badly by his words and his feelings for miaka and kagome. even though he was not able to return the feelings that she had for him. and he sadly didnt know he was able to feel even more violated when yui has to grab onto his junk to try to get him off it would not work he knew that for sure. since she didnt turn him on in the slightest.

"Yui you shouldn't." said Tamahome

Tamahome was cut off by the determined look she gave him before she turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her but it was no use she was gone. He kinda wished kagome was here she would of fixed this for him. but then again she would probably slap her and maker understand what she is doing was something that she should be acting. but then again there was alot of things he knew kagome would be able to do. he wished she was here right now this was something that he wanted to have her to be here. she could hold him and let him cry into her shoulder. that was something that he was able to do with kagome she was someone he was able to do that with. he was not able to do that with miaka. it was something about kagome that you are able to do stuff like that around her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Tamahome village_

Everyone was staying in the guest rooms in tamahomes family new home. Currently miaka was brushing her teeth when she heard nuriko wanting to use the bathroom before he heads to bed. plus nuriko was doing the i have to piss dance because he was about to piss himself since all of the other bathrooms are being full with the others. and this one he was going to have to wait for miaka to come out so he was able to take a piss from the amount of drinking he did at dinner.. and miaka was hogging the bathroom to the bedroom they are staying in. and if he pissed himself he would not be pleased at the stupid girl.

"Miaka hurry up before I piss my pants." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her. It seemed that there was some odd looking bats outside that kinda creeped her out from seeing them look at her as if she was dinner. even though shippo wife and mate was a full blooded bat demon. she was not creepy at all. it was just these bats are just looking at her like they wanted to kill them and eat them for their meals for the next few days. and that was what creeped her out mostly. it seemed that tamahome family is happy with everything. plus they would be able to live normally now after everything kagome and the others had done for them. she knew tamahome would be happy about that. But she was hoping they find the final warrior soon so she was able to get tamahome back him where he belonged with her. And everyone else as well and so he was able to see his family happy.

"Say do bats ever attack people?" Asked Miaka

Sure enough there were some suspicious looking bats outside looking at her as if they wished to eat her. this was when she needed shiori to be here. she would be able to talk to the bats and tell them to bugger off. that was what she needed at this point in time to have shiori here to do what she knew better in her bat demon ways. Most of them were directly near her while nuriko had to think on that one. the bats were kinda giving you the creepy stalker eyes as if there was something they are watching her. as if they are under some sort of spell of some sorts. but then again who knows if their was a kuto spy out there somewhere.

"Bats? Nah! Healthy bats don't normally attack you. They send out ultra sonic waves in the dark in the dark. They can hear when the waves hit up against something so that they could steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Said Nuriko

Miaka only hummed at what nuriko had just said as she looked out the window even though the bats look like they wish to eat them she only shrugged and left to go to her room and laid down. if shiori was here she would of been able to come out and talk to them and tell them to go away and go back to their caves. that is what shiori would do if she was here. but nope she was back at the palace doing the training with the others. she crawled under the blankets to go and have dreams about her and tamahome. and maybe she might have one of those dirty ones that makes you feel things in your sleep that would be loads better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was lying in her bed trying to sleep even though no sleep was coming to her. even though her thoughts was on tamahome and what he was doing. and if he was ok or even eating. or if that blond guy was doing things to him that he shouldn't be doing with another male in the room. Until she heard the flute again wondered if anyone else was able to hear it. As she got up and left to go and find someone to see if they had over heard the flute. As she made her ways down the hall's to only hear the flute stop. she was confused at what the hell was going on. thoth was snoring away since he had a few drinks for the party they threw for tamahome family. While everyone seemed to be happy in the chosen rooms they chose to take over. Tamahome family would of never thought to live in a house that was just like Malfoy manor. It was something they all thought was a good idea in what they should live in. and it seemed to make them super happy on what they have now.

 _"It stopped."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka nearly almost screamed in surprise when a hand covered her mouth so she would not scream and yell for help.. And the other on her shoulder as if to let her know who ever it was it was not there to harm her. it wasn't for the other that covered her mouth before she could bite the offending hand. she was wondering who in the world would be trying to kidnap her from inside the house. that would be the most stupidest thing. and since when does kuto have a female spy on their payroll well death payroll that is. Kagome smacked her daughter in he back of he head before she bit her. She was not going to be happy with her daughter if she pulled that one. She was wondering what in the world was the noise outside.

"Calm down for dende sakes pup." Whispered kagome

Miaka sighed as the two started to hunt down what she was searching for even though her mother didn't know what she was searching for. Just as five steps out the door only to have her mother yank her back. Miaka was about to scold by her mother again but she noticed the narrowing of her eyes. kagome was looking cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Miaka looked where her mother transformed into her demonic form and was looking only to have bats attacking them. Everywhere bats came flying at them. Biting nipping at their skin. Miaka recalled what nuriko had said then took off running to get them away from the house. Kagome started to run to keep her daughter safe. Her thoughts where raised, kagome knew this was the doing of kuto agent. It seemed that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back up instinct took over she started to battle off the agent after she fried half of the bats but it was hard to keep up with bats attacking her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori and tasuki immediately woke up from not seeing that their wife was not with them and the flair of her powers and then the lowering of them. So they took off only to see kagome falling to the ground passed out while the agent turned to ash they rushed over to her and only found out she was passed out.. Until a flute stopped all the bats once it stopped someone came out of the shadows. Only to be a boy younger than tamaki and his siblings. They are miaka siblings so yeah they would hear what she was hearing. so what was he here for. or was he here to help them. or was he the one to play that flute that she had been hearing. she took her attention away from what she was thinking to see who he was..

"So you're the one who ben playing that flute?" Asked Miaka

"I project my life force out with this simple flute it helped the bats go back to normal."

Everyone glanced at the boy. While tasuki had kagome in his arms maybe this was the final warrior that they needed. Until he collapsed to the ground as if he was in pain from all the wounds he had. plus he didnt know who this man was and didnt know if he was one of the kuto spies. so what should he and hotohori think on what this person who came out of no where after a kuto spy was killed. but the boy id help them to get rid of the spy. but then again he could of have done that to gain their trust that was something that they had to think on and be careful about. they could be using the boy to gain their trust and then pull a dick move like they have never ever pulled a dick move before.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Miaka

Miaka eyes landed to his tattered body until her eyes passed over the red mark on his body that showed what he was and who he was to them this was the final and last warrior that they needed so they could go back home. plus it was the final warrior until they get tamahome back from kuto and then all should be right. well so they thought until they are able to get tamahome back. even then they didnt know if they are even in the clear.. And pointed a finger while yanking on tasuki to let them know what she was seeing. it must mean the was the last one they needed. and then head back home to the palace and them plot their way to get tamahome back. they just hoped he was the one they needed so they all could just go home.

"So you're a Suzaku warrior?" Asked Miaka

"My name is Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the kuto army attacked." Said Chirko

"Well lets go and get some rest before we head out of there." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded happy that their mission was almost over, now they had to go and get tamahome back from kuto and then summon suzaku before anything else sleep before they head home. and then have their meeting for the misson to save tamahome from the kuto scum and then summon suzaku after that. well they just hoped tamahome was still alive after all his has a big mouth. but then again they didn't know if kuto had anything else up their sleeves to make them know that tamahome was not going to leave them. well to make yui happy and keep him by their side. plus they knew that kagome and alice had been having a bad feeling and didnt know what was going to happen. and that is something they had to take lightly on. but for now they needed sleep and then head home in the morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Konan palace_

Chichiri who was still dressed as hotohori was doing a hand stand he was soooo bored with this job only to found out there is a second emperor not he was jealous and all the exploding from the tranining rooms where annoying. muramasa and mercilago was at the sides of the desk and wondered how their mistress had been. they missed their mistress. hell chichirir missed her as well. but then againt hat was something they knew for a fact that he was basically obsessed with kagome ever since she met him. well longer than that it seemed. but thought for another time. that was when another exploding happened. they sighed it seemed that the newbies are a pain in the ass and keep exploding things.

 _"Daaaaaaah! Oh this job can get pretty boring and im going crazy here!"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri had to sit back up quickly since one of the advisers came in and he needed to get back to workd before they found out that he was not indeed the emperor and wonder where he was. while muramasa and mercilago was feeling something in their as if their mistress was close by or something. he hoped she was the missed her and so did everyone else missed their family or someone else in their group that is. they just hoped that is who they are feeling. they also hoped they found someone out there that would of been able to heal her of the posion in her body. since they are not even able to figure out what nakago had used to make the poison more stronger than what naraku had made.

"Your highness."

"Yes what is it?" Asked Chichiri

Chichiri had his voice down pack with everyones help. Even though none of the advisers where not bright enough to find out that he was not the real emperor and the seconded one he didn't know what he looked like yet. muramasa and mercilago snickered mentally to what chichiri was able to do. it seemed that they are to stupid to even know who they are. plus they have had their asses caught on fire countless of times for not obey and listening to jaken when they were not listening to the lesson they are meant to listen to. and it seemed that it was rather amusing when it came down to watch them have to run around to find some place to have their asses not be on fire no more.. but this was the fun part messing with them letting them know that he is hotohori. And not really him at the same time it was the fun part in all of this little thing he has been doing.

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and her highness the shikon miko. Along with the second emperor had returned to the city with a quite and entourage."

And with that said muramasa and mercilago with chichiri well hotohori vanished in a poof as quickly as they left the room. they are going to go and meet up with the others. Leaving a puzzled servant who screamed since jaken had just found them and took off running screaming that their asses are flaiming. with jaken running behind them with his mate another imp that was screaming things at the,.while everyone else was being in formed about who had returned so they could be ready just at the fates of the palace the hotohori puffed back into chichiri and clasped miaka hands all in one swift movements. while muramasa came out the way he always did and mercilago with a bright smile on her face something that was not like muramasa. shocking they are even soul mates.

 **"WELCOME BACK! NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

"Yup we made it!" Chirped Miaka

Tasuki had seen some odd things with this group this topped it off. He pointed at chichiri with a shaky finger. And he seen kenoachi up close and yumichika and nnoitra and he decided now to point at chichiri and freak out. while muramasa and mercilago was with their mistress since he hunted her down through their link that they had with sword spirits and mistress bond. while he warned the rest of everyone that they are back. well mercilago screamed it down the halls in her very perky ways. muramasa smirked he loved his soul mate. he was lucky to have one even as a sword spirit even they get one.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tasuki

"He is Chichiri one of the suzaku seven like us." Said Nuriko

Chiriko and everyone else looked around who is new to the palace. Not even knowing that half of their group was missing. While miaka was talking to her grandmother. they would need to know every ounce of power and every spell and everything about the demon arts and kido and other powers that come to mind that they would need to know. they would better than kuto with the powers it would make kuto look like morons. But for now they are only going to be having to come up with a idea before they even go there. As well talk to tamahome to see what he was able to do on his end. So that is another thing they have to do before they go back to kuto for this rescue mission. They knew yui would ot be coming back with them. But miaka has the hope that she would and has forgiven her. But with the way yui is thinking these days it was not something they all would think happened right now.

"Magnificent! I cant believe we got into the palace." Chirped Chiriko

"Hotohori and kagome and some of the others are mission." Said Mitsukake

Tasuki looked around her his fire goddess. He knew he had to share her with hotohori since they were both her soul mates but where in the world didn't they go off to he over looked all the new people around. while he finished talking to bulma would was a copy of his little fire goddess and with black heir not the silver and pink hair that came with the silver inu blood bond. but he knew that she got her temper from her and vegeta and he knew that he would never ever want to get on those two bad sides. that was for sure when it came down to what they had told him. soul mate or no soul mate he knew that they are protective parents and that was something he admired.

"You all still haven't figured who they are. Even you tasuki." said Nuriko

"That is alright Nuriko." Commanded bella

They all looked up and saw a neat and important looking man with a woman at his side. While attendant went over to tasuki and dragged the shocked man to get him ready in the royal clothing from alice and rose. since they had things prepared for him that is a mix the genro life so he had something to be in something he was comfortable in. as for everyone else was led to their rooms to freshen up. so they would be able to to be ready for their dinner and to talk about the plans for to get tamahome back from kuto. and then come back here alive. but that was something they would have to think hard on and make sure they have a good plan to go on to go in and get the hell out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in the dining hall. Tasuki would never dream of being royal and now he was. His mother was going to be happy about this one. But he was happy none the less its better than the bandits but he would always consider himself. He had to say everyone was like a huge family. And it was nice to see something like this. Plus he figure out how miaka ate the way she des it was the fact that she learnd I from the one guy and his sons. And it made him shiver on how those three was able to eat that much. He was interested with all the other races who he is family with now. So it was something he knew that it was going to be a fun to learn how to fight like them,,,

"Now then. How do we return Tamahome back to Konan?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was just wondering what and how they were going to do it. They couldn't go there yet since kuto knew nothing of them and the power that konan had so that would screw up a few things. they knew that kagome would go since they need a fighter to get tamahome back home. and they knew that miaka would want to go as well. but then they would need chichiri and muramasa and mercilago who would remain in her inner world. but then again they knew there was someone who always would tag along in another form. so that was going to be out there as well. but for now they needed to plan on this before they did anything else. plus then talk to tamahome about the whole thing.

"The main problem is to retrieve suzakus scroll. The universe of the four gods as well for Tamahome from the enemy." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned to miaka so she know that she is talking to her. And the scroll is something that is in need when his and tasuki kagome and miaka when they summon suzaku. And kagome turns into suzaku forever. while he was wondering how the hell they are going to do this sort of thing. but then again they always came up with a way when they are down to something that they have to do in a split second. but then aagin they knew miaka would be the one who would ask to go along. and yes that was understandable. but the thing was that was when kagome gets pulled in and that was never a good thing what that happen. even if she does go and see if kuto survived the anger she has towards nakago.

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for the summoning that you and kagome will be doing. I me and my wife soon tasuki will need to learn it as well since he is well you get the point. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Said Hotohori

"I'll go and get it." Said Miaka

Everyone looked at her not sure if they are expecting what she has just blurted out. But then again they didn't know she would. But they should of expected it. Kagome sighed that was her pup and she knew that she was growing up finally. But this didn't give her the easy feeling about all of this. There was something to go wrong when it came down to doing something like this. But for now they are going to have to go and do this and maybe kill someone along the way. but they knew that they have to go there and get tamahome back from those foul morons. It was what is needed to be done and as well the scroll. Everyone was proud of miaka for what she had just said her family would be forever proud of her since she was finally growing up and coming to the terms that she is not a human. Miaka smiled at the looks of pride of her family and was happy to finally get to see that look on all of their faces but she wanted to do this and go there maybe get yui back as well. She would be happy to have both tamahome and yui back here with her

"I'll go to kuto and get tamahome. Then I'll figure out how to get the scroll back after all im a genus. And I have some unfinished business with a blond moron stick up his ass general. And I cant let my daughter go there alone now can I, what sort of mother would I be if it do that." Said kagome

Not one of them felt sorry for nakago since he was the one who did it. And he screwed them over constantly. and he was done with the dick moves now since he basically pissed off the wrong person when it came down to what he ha done with the whole altering the poison naraku had now she wanted her revenge and they where all behind her on this one. plus she had her given right for revenge and they dont even feel sorry for the fool for what he had done. he messed with something he knew nothing about and made it in his own image but they will have a cure for it sooner or later since they had the arrows that the poison was on so they could have cure for it if it happened again,

"Miaka what are you saying my dear?" Asked Aro

"It my fought why the scroll was taken in the first place." Said Miaka

"I can go with them. No da, but however before we leave I think we should discuss the whole operation with tamahome himself. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka blinked a few times and was having one of her moments. But then again this was something they would expected when It came down to being her. Kagome groaned of course I was something her air headed daughter would do. But she seemed to be growing up rather fast and that made her rather proud of miaka, as well they were thinking that tamahome was indeed having a operation and wondered how in the world it was going about with out the modern things. everyone knew what was about to be blurted out of maika and kakarot mouth for their stupidity that was shown to the others. plus mitsukake was and chiriko had a lesson never put their hands infront of miaka. well not her mother she had manners at least.

"Tamahome is having a operation?" Asked kakarot and miaka

Vegeta sighed and knew that they should never left her alone with kakarot when she was growing up. This was something he regretting doing now. He sighed nothing he could do now can he. But he let a smile grace his face his little grandbaby is growing up finally and he was happy on that. This place has done wonders to her and they have to say they are happy this even happened. After the meeting everyone left to go to their own respective chambers while szayel was going to send a message to tamahome. since he knew the spell rather well. since bella had given him it and teach;d him how to use the said spell. they just hope they would be able to do this with out nakago or yui finding out. because if they find out this was not going to go easy as they want it to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome stood silently feeling like he was violated and he was. first nakago and then yui. why was he curse to have that happened to him over and over again. he sighed and needed to know if they are going to come back and do that again.. Now he needed to find some kind of way to block that out of his mind. And then there was the issue with yui she confessed to him out right. he was confused by all of it. he never ever have had this ever happen to him before so he didnt know how to go about it. and he had the voice of kagome in his head as her telling him that she told him so on the whole shit about yui. and then again when does he ever listen and he knew it was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later and that it did..

* * *

 _"I love you so much." said yui_

* * *

Tamahome groaned this was a pain in his ass why didn't he listen to miaka and kagome he is as bad as miaka these days someone explained something to him and he go's off and get stuck where the main issue was. he needed kagome when stuff like this happened to him. hell he needed ayame and alice and rose as well. she would be able to help. and ayame she would bitch slap some sense into the girl. but then again he knew they would kick her ass as well for the bullshit she is trying to pull. he had this feeling that she was putting on a show to make her seem like the victim or something.

 _"Oh man I cant believe this!"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome thoughts where cut off with something poking in his mind and it was starting to get on his freaking nerves. his eye brow twitch in annoyance. something that he got off of the others when they are annoyed. or angered about something that is he wondered what the hell was going on so he let the poking come through to see who was trying to read his thoughts. he wondered if nakago was trying to play mind games with him now or he was just going cray cray now. but he sighed and wondered who in the world would be contacting him at this point in time then he felt it. muramasa was in his mind.

* * *

 _"Tamahome its me mercilago. Can you hear me?" asked mercilago_

* * *

Tamahome was shocked and only made a reply back as he and mercilago talked back and forth so they could get everything planned for the meeting and the spell in which was one of bella special ones she made. plus he was just happy he was hearing that they found her second soul mate and who was one of the suzaku though he maybe jealous since it was not him. he wished it was him. but then again he knew that miaka was his soul mate. and he was happy about that as then there was yui as well and she was going to have to face the truth sooner or later. and he got the waring of the punishments when he returned home. hell nothing else could happen to him after what nakago had done to him.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Miaka furiously scrubbed away at her body. Wanting to make sure she looked flawless alice and rose was waiting for her so they could get her ready. Bubbles covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with chichiri and szayel. miaka got out of the bath and sat down in front of her mirror while rose brushed her hair and braided and styled her hair and she even did her make up. While alice picked out something for her it was a long skirt with a green jacket and ballet flats. Excitement coursed through her body as she was finally finished with her make over. After alice and rose did a triple checking her appearance the nodded to her and nudged her on her way. As she took off running through the huge hallsways. Miaka started to run faster she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice hotohori and tasuki standing in the hallway just above them with music from two grand pianos and other things that was playing.

 **"HEY MIAKA!"** Chirped Tasuki

"No Tasuki we must no bother her. She will finally be with Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Tasuki only shrugged and returned to the conversation they were having while bella and tamaki played away at the piano. everyone played their own things that they took with them.. It seemed they have brought over them along with a few other think as well. but all and all they are all happy. but then again they noticed one thing that is troubling kagome and alice as if they were not seeing what is to come for them all when they take their trip to get tamahome home. Kagome was happy to see her daughter so lively about seeing tamahome. But the feeling about this whole thing was not a good feeling for her. And that is something that is never a good thing when she gets feelings like this. But for now she was going to try and be happy for her daughter and let her have this little moment of happiness because she has a feeling it would not last very long when it came down to what will happen when they get to kuto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing screen. chichiri and szayel was on either side. This needed to take two people to do. The the octava espada was there to help with the power and the spell with chichiri. plus he was hoping he would be able to make sure no one would be able to listen into the conversation. but then again he didnt know how it was going to work with how kuto was and the barriers that they have set up for other beings powers to not work,chichiri furrowed his brows they were all needed to do this since they are the ones who was in for this part of the mission to get tamahome back. Miaka knew her mother and her siblings are happy for her right now since they have known she was waiting for this time to happen for a while. And how much she missed her soul mate. So they are overjoyed to know she was able to do this and finally have this moment of joy. Because they don't thing it was not going to last since they don't trust kuto and what they might do.

"Why do girls have to be so late?" Asked Chichiri

"Believe me my friend I have been asking the same thing for years. But Tamahome had been waiting a long time young lady." Said szayel

Miaka scratched the back of her head feeling sheepish on how long she took. That was rose and alice and ayame who made her this late. While they knew this was something that they liked to do so they would wave it off. szayel smiled he knew she was overly happy to see her man. but he knew that tamahome had been waiting on the other side. and the thing is they dont have enough time to do this since they want nakago to see or hear. but knowing their luck that yui would hear it and screw it all up for them. Szayel knew kagome was overly happy for her daughter. And so was his wife and soul mate she was happy for her sister in all of this. But they knew something would happen though. It was not going to be easy to get tamahome back from kuto that was something they already knew already…

"Sorry, sorry." Said Miaka

chichiri and szayel sighed and wanted to get back on the topic at hand they don't know when nakago or yui would come in and check on tamahome to make sure he was still there and mercilago already delivered the message. and they knew that yui was not to be trusted. so they wanted to have her not know when she was so far up the body glittered general and kissing his ass. they knew she agreeded willingly to be the priestess of seiryuu for a reason. and that is something they didnt agree on what she had chosen for herself. while szayel hoped that yui nosely little mousy ass would remain away long enough for them to go over everything they have to say.

"Here we go. Now look into this screen you see here. You wont have much time. So don't waste no time and get out what you have to." Said Szayel

chichiri and szayel started to chant the spell silently then slowly but surely tamahome started to appear before her. Miaka eyes went wide in shock at the spell that seemed to be bella. muramasa and merclilago and a few others are using their powers to basically to boost it to kuto, but the only this is they would not know if someone who be listening or invade that is the downside in all of this since they never ever done it this way before. she even face planted the screen to try and kiss him. tamahome only snickered she had not changed much from the last time he had seen the one and only soul mate. She was still the same when it came down to being a air head. But he took note there was some changes about her. And she grew up while he was away and he smiled at the thought of that. While he was happy to feel like this he missed home and everyone so much. And hoped this would follow through and maybe bring back yui with him to make miaka happy to have her friend back with her..

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui walked down the hallowed halls of the kuto palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for tamahomes chamers ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She knew that he would probably decide to avoid her as if she had the plague. He made it quite clear that he loved miaka and only miaka. Even his loyalty was to her was the reason behind his beating and molesting. He loves her whole heartedly envy and hate gnawed at yui's aching heart why did it have to be miaka of all people. What did miaka have that she didn't. what makes that stupid girl so special. And why did tamahome and kagome choose tamahome over her? Well other than the fact that miaka is kagome daughter… Yui shook her head no. she would put those thoughts aside for now. She was going to talk to tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcomed voice reached her ears.

* * *

 _"All right, tomorrow night, be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest." Said Tamahome_

* * *

 _"That voice… Miaka?"_ Thought Yui

Yui could almost see the sickingally sweet smile on miaka pig face as she spoke to tamahome. Her had hovered over the handle of the door as she heard tamahome speak to her ex best friend who somehow was talking to tamahome. who in their right minds was doing this. and who think they are going to take him away from her. he was not going to leave her. she was going to make sure of that even if she had to go to nakago for help to making him stay here with her.. how the fuck is she even talking to him. this was something she was not expecting. who the hell was even helping her to do this. she wasnt here she knew that for a fact since the palace would have been alerted. So how in the world is she even talking to him. this was something she needed to know. But she was not happy right now. She knew that this was something that she knew would happen. But she was sure as hell not going to hand him over to that whore easily.

* * *

 _"I will." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui hand was shaking from anger she wanted to know how in the world he was even speaking to miaka, she had to find out what they where even talking about and planning it was something that was going down tomorrow night. and she had a feeling that kagome would be along with her to protect her sorry ass as well. It was something a mother does for her children. Even though her mother never did that for her. That's why she always thought kagome was a mother to her and wished for her to adopt her. if this was she wanted to do two can play at this game miaka. she would show that bitch that she would not lose to her sorry demonic witch ass for daring to take away her man. well not really her man since he had not told her that he loved her. but she knew she was getting close to having him as her and only hers. even though it was going to piss off kagome for daring to harm her child again.

 _"How is it even possible for tamahome to be even talking to miaka?"_ Thought Yui

* * *

 _"I'll be with you next time for real," said Miaka_

* * *

Yui gasped they where planning to meet how in the world are they going to be doing this. And how in the world are they even talking to each other. was kagome behind all of this. was she the one who casted the spell. she could never be mad at her. but who is all coming along with them this was all that needed to be found out. this was not happening she put to much work in this for it to all to end. this was not going to end for her. she was not going to lose tamahome to that back stabbing little whore. she knew for a fact she must do something and something fast to make sure he stayed here with her and only her. even if she had to go to nakago and make him help her. or order him to help her to keep tamahome here by her side. she was not going to let this one go.

* * *

 _"Oh Miaka," said Tamahome_

 _"Oh my Tamahome." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui trembled tamahome was going to leave not a chance in hell she was going to allow that little whore to take the man she loved away from her. she worked this much and not going to let her stupid lose ass whore to take him away from her. this was not something she was going to accept.. He was going back to miaka. He was going to leave her. Yui couldn't take this anymore and she opened the door she was going to confront him. she will kill miaka for fucking up her plans this is not what she wanted. she wanted tamahome to love her. not that little demonic whore. who cared who her father family is. she was going to have tamahome as hers. even if it was by force she will have him love her sooner or later. She was going to be pissing off kagome for doing what she was thinking of doing. But she could care less right now. Miaka didn't even deserve her as a mother she should be her mother and not that little whore.

 _"Nicely done miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes thoughts where cut off by the sudden entrance of yui. Thankfully the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved miaka was gone. Yui stood in the doorway with betrayal all over her face. tamahome had a feeling that she had heard everything. and he had a feeling that she was not going to like what he had planned. but who cared he was going to go home. that is all that mattered if she didnt want to come along then so be it she could stay here. but he needed to make sure she understood so she had the choice if she wanted to come back with him or not. either way he was going to go home. he was not meant to be here and no with her either. that was something that he needed to make clear to her as well.

"I overhead Tamahome." Said Yui

Yui studied tamahome with her accusing eyes a look she learned off kagome and he knew that for sure with the darkness in her eyes and how she was pushing the inner kagome out of here. and that was something he hated when yui does it. she dont deserve to use that look on hottness when it came to his little kagome.. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety. but she was not going to let go this easy. she was going to win one way or another. miaka was not going to have tamahome and kagome both it was unfair to her and she was not going to except that. And she was going to have them both one way or another. Even though kagome would be the hardest one to take to make her the mother she always wanted. And to make sure she never thought of miaka as her daughter no longer. She should be her daughter and not miaka,

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Yui walked over to him he could sense how mad she was. Her hands clinched to her sides and he had a feeling she had gotten that look off kagome when they were together it seemed that they were good friends. and why does he have to go home. this was his home now dont he understand what he was doing here for. and that he was not hers if he liked it or not. even though kagome would hate her for even thinking the way she is. but then again she never agreed to the way she thought half the time. and she knew that kagome would not approve of how she was acting. but at this point aint time she didnt care. she knew that kagome was overly protective over her family and that seemed to be miaka, and who happened to be one of her daughters and even though she hated to even think that way.

"Somehow you were talking to her.. to Miaka." Hissed Yui

Tamahome sighed and stood up to face her fully so he was able to speak to her and not realize he was only dooming himself since she would run and cry to nakago once he speaks out what they had planned. how could she speak about miaka with such hate and disgust and pure loathing. he knew that for sure from kagome and the others when they talk about being they feel like that about. and it seemed as well as nakago as well had that feeling about them and they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.. it was not correct if she was her best friend. Isn't best friends supposed to be kind to each other and not talk about each other with so much hate and disgust.

"She told me she will be coming for us tomorrow night." Said Tamahome

Yui gasped at what he had just told her. The words he just confirmed what she had overheard, as tamahome gaged how she was reacting to what he was saying but he will enjoy seeing kagome beat the crap out of nakago since he most deserved it. and maybe kill him. she can't let her kill him he was her friend that should mean something to bella that is. but then again she didn't even know what he had ordered and made for her to be poisoned so. but then again maybe kagome would smack some sense into yui as well. that is for sure she needed some since she never knew what no was. and that he didn't want her. Wasn't that clear enough to her that he was not attracted to her in that way and he thought of her differently.

"The Suzaku seven have all gathered, I'm finally going home." Said Tamahome

A rush of emotions filled yui body. She was going to be left alone.. she will be left with nothing.. with no one.. miaka was going to win everything that she wanted for herself. She just can't let this happen. she just cant let him leave her. she will have to find some other way to force him to love her and not return back home with miaka, she needed to see nakago if he would be able to help her with this factor. she knew that nakago would be able to help her with this problem she needed to make sure that tamahome was not to leave her. she was not going to accept him to leave her side. she was not going to let him leave. so this was going to be the side of nakago who need to come in and help her with.

"And you. Miaka and kagome could all be together again." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. And digging his grave more with nakago. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was when he first met the girls. And the first he met the person he was obsessed with and still was. He wanted yui to join miaka and kagome. He knew how much yui thought kagome as her mother. But it seemed there was more to her and what she didn't want to deal with miaka. But he was not sure what it was just yet.. However yui seemed to remain unaware of his intensions still as she ran to him and held him by the shoulders. and that was something that he was not to fond on. he never ever wanted to have kagome be touched like that from nakago. and he had this sick feeling the emperor was obsessed with tamaki. and that would be his end if that he touched kagome son or any of her kids at all. And miaka half brother. that was going to be his death right then and there.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide in shock why in the world does this chick not know the meaning of personal space. She placed her hands above his chest as if she wanted to roam her hands all over him. Tears flowed endlessly down yui's face. She shit her eyes tightly. Praying for her feelings to get through to him for him to love her back. Not with miaka she just cant let him do that. he was hers and only hers. this was something she needed to put into his mind. even if she had to go to nakago and that was going to be something she knew she should not do. but for right now this was something that she wanted and she was not going to let go of the man she worked to hard to keep here with her.

"I want to be all yours! I love you tamahome! I've always loved you since the first time we have met." Said Yui

Yui grip around him tightnened at every word, but tamahome was sick and tiered of this and was going to make things clear and make her understand that she will never have him in that way. tamahome felt a shiver went down his spin. but there was something he would not tolerate was her acting this way. she was making a fool out of herself. and that is something he would not let her think that he loved her in that way. he things of her as a annoying little sister thats all. his love was to miaka and miaka only. he maybe obsessed with kagome but thats all other than friendship, but he knew that yui was not someone who he would want to have this way. and he needed to make this clear to her that he didn't see her the way she does with him. he maybe going to hurt her feelings and break her heart for what he was about to say to her. But it needed to be said so she can stop this crap she has been trying to pull. She needed to understand and that is what he was going to do.

"Let go of me Yui." Demanded Tamahome

Yui reopened her eyes and stared up at him with desperation in her sad eyes, in hoped he would feel bad for her and fall for her the way he did for miaka. Why don't he love her it was depressing. she knew she was making a fool out of herself. and she knew that kagome would never of approved on how she was acting. and she knew the reason why she would not approve. and she understood. but she had her rights to be selfish that was something that she was going to do. even though she was always a selfish person. and she would never change that about herself. like how miaka was never ever going to change the way she was. but at this point in time she didnt care what and how she looked to anyone who sees her.

"But why? You met me the same time you met Miaka and kagome?" Asked Yui

The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. even though she didn't know that her sword spirit was with her at that point in time. that was something that she was not going know when she was there. since kagome ordered him to remain in her inner world. They were attacked by bandits and it was tamahome and kagome who saved them from the though she didnt even know that kagome had a sword spirit with her. so that was something she didnt learn about to later. but then again she never knew that she had a sword spirit she always thought muramasa was a odd ball daughter or something. She would chose her family and friends before her. Even though she knew kagome didn't think to highly of her right now. But she didn't care anymore she wanted what she wanted and she is going to get what she wants.

 **"WHY MIAKA OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT THAT BITCH HAVE THAT YOU AND KAGOME BOTH SEE IN HER? SHE SHOULD BE MY MOTHER AND NOT HERS!** " Yelled Yui

Yui stomped her foot each time she scream out her emotions. she knew that she was acting like a child who didnt get her way. but at this point in time she didnt give a damn, and she was going to act any way she damn well pleased.. Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all. and her little thing stomping like a child who didnt get her way or got what she wanted. If anything they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved miaka and why he was obsessed with kagome that his own feeling wouldn't change. but kagome and miaka are blood related since that is a bond that yui was not going to break. Kagome is one to protect her family and that is all. And most of all to her children and grandchildren. He knew she would let herself be killed before one of her family her children grandchildren to be harmed in anyway. And yui is pretty much playing with fire.

"Let me go at once!" Ordered Tamahome

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped her hands from tamahome at that moment. Defeat reared its ugly head and making her feel utterly and totally helpless from what he had said to her. and the jealousy was something that yui was known to have for all of her life. and it was something that she would never let go of. and yes she was always jealous that miaka is kagomes daughter and she wasn't and that is something she always wanted. she always held that against her. and didnt even realize it till now. but then again there was alot of things that was like that. and when she was jealous of something or someone who better watch out. because she would be able to be a bitch and a bitch that is something you dont want to deal with when it was her.

"You wont.. even hold me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome smiled sadly in hopes he could get her understand why he was going to tell her, but he needed her for to understand why he was telling her this he was going to even admit that he was obsessed with kagome as well. and yes he wished to spend one hot night when it came down to him and kagome doing something together. that was something that he wished to have everyday. and if he had that chance like hell he was not going to turn it down and take the chance for a night with her. but he needed to let her down and let her see what he feels about her is not what she wants. he knew this will break her heart but it is better than having him lead her on and think he loved her in the way she wanted him to love her in return. it would never happened between the two of them.

"I can't hold you that way because the only person I truly love is one person. I want to protect her and care for her forever. I love miaka and yes I am overly obsessed with kagome and i would do the same for her as I would for miaka, and if I could have one night with kagome damn i would enjoy that night for the rest of my life. but I think of you as a brother to a sister. Or a friend in that matter. That is why I cant return the feelings you have for me." Said Tamahome

Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him. She saw miaka in his words as well as kagome. But kagome didn't love tamahome that means she was not going to be angry at her for that since she didn't ask to have men obsess over her. Yui stood there for a moment… Shocked and hurt… refusing to hear more about his love for her ex bitch of a best friend. Yui ran out of the room her sobs echoed in the halls of the palace. Tamahome was left alone in his room once again even though he knew his words were too late to be heard. she needed to go and find nakago and have him help her to stop tamahome from leaving her. she needed his help even though she was getting the help from the devil. Yui knew that nakago would do anything for her to help her out to gain what she wanted. So she was going to see if he was going to do so once again since she wanted this to end and not to have tamahome go back home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui rushed down the halls the tears were unstoppable as they trickled down her face. Tamahome heartfelt words resounded like a broken record in her mind over and over again. Yui tried to desperately shove them out of her mind and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget those disgustingly sick sweet words of love. Yui never felt so lost and abandoned…. now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone so she prayed to anyone who would listen only to see nakago around the corner. He was walking the halls and yui heavy footsteps caught his attention. Nakago sighed and knew this was not what he wanted to deal with right now. And he groaned when he heard his annoying priestess running to him crying. He wondered what the hell happened now to make her cry once again. He sometimes wanted to swap priestess with konan since theirs aren't like his.

 _"Oh crap here we go,"_ thought Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Without another minute to waste yui threw herself at his chest and cried her eyes out from everything her heart was broken and tamahome was leaving her. she didnt want him to leave her. so nakago was her final chance to keep him here with her. even though she would be playing with fire when it came down to being with tamahome and fucking with him it was something that was going to piss off some people. And she blew her snot into his cape. Nakago shivered mentally and made a mental note to have this cape burned later. but when she kepted blowing her snot into it he tried to not cringe and barf from the grossness from the fact that his cape just came a snot rag. Yep this was not the way he wanted this night to end for him. he sighed mentally and was going to get this done and over with like he always done when it came down to her being in their care and being their priestess.

"Tell me what's wrong lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Tamahome he told me he will be leaving me! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Cried Yui

Yui blew her nose a few more times into nakago cape as the snot ran down the silk of his cap. yui blew her nose few more times. Nakago drew the girl head closer so she would stop blowing her nose into his cape. It was just gross when people did that and he hated it. bit saddly she still blew her nose into his cape. but then she missed his cape and blew it in his hair. now he had to wash his hair tonight for that nasty bitch had to blow her damned nose into his hair. and he had to make her stop snotting in his freaking cape it was just gross even for him. that is just bleh.

"Don't worry lady yui. I am here to help you. Aren't I?" asked Nakago

Nakago words reassured her of his loyaltys and yui sobs lessened considerable. However she failed to see that behind his pretty words. A devious smirk and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Pulling away after after blowing her nose in his cape once again as she looked up and nakago took her hands into his and placed something into it. but he wanted her to stop blowing her nose into him as her freaking personal snot rag his hair was dripping with snot now it was just gross. he was going to rid of this cape as soon as he was done here. and then take a scolding hot bath to get the snot off of his skin. he hated snot it looked like cum. and from his mind and what happened to him as a child was making him think what it looked like.

"Tamahome can be your's and your's alone if you desire it so.. if you use this." Said nakago

Nakago watched yui stared down at her hand. He smirked to himself mentally as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as herself. He wanted to use this on kagome but he knew her powers would reject, she was just to powerful to even let something like that even to happen. but then again he was turn on by the simple fact that even was able to happen in the first place. she was just the woman he needed and loved since he was a mere child from the stories he heard from his mother.. but her powers was way to strong for him to even use this on her. So he had to use other methods on her to get what he wanted. But it seemed that didn't even work on her either someone had to heal her from the poison he worked so hard to find and remake in his own vison. So he was going to have to explain this to the girl so she understood what she was about to do. And there was no turning back once she does something like this to tamahome. Another little things that he found with naraku things he made his own. So this was going to be interesting when tamahome has this in his system.

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and only yours alone and forever If you use this as for her royal highness kagome." Said Nakago

Yui looked up at the mention of kagome name and what the hell was he going to do to her. she didnt deserve none of this to happen to her. what did he had planned to use this on her. But what will it do is it something like mind control to make tamahome forget about his love for tamahome. but she would never ever let that be done on bella and that is something she would never ever allow him to do to her dearest mother who she wished was her mother.. because if she ever found out that it was used on her. the person would die painfully and will not be able to be brought back by anything.

"Leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Said Nakago

"w-will you use this on her too?" Asked Yui

Nakago only chuckled even though he did indeed think about using this on her countless times. But her power was too powerful to let this pill take affect. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of kagome power and even if she held back most of the time she was powerful in her own right. Her ignorance is astounding nakago stood straight once again, but he had other plans for his little shikon miko. she was going to be his one way or another. but for now he had to make sure yui never understood what he had planned when it came down to the little shikon miko. and then again this was something she would be mad about as well. but that was only for him to know and that is all.

"I'm afraid that she is too strong and powerful a petty trick as such as this. there is alot of things you dont know of kagome and her race. I have other methods of making her obey. Rest assured lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Growled Yui

Nakago merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way. What he had planned was with tamahome giving into his desired to kagome he was against doing something like this but he wanted kagome. he wanted her to be in his bed every night and ever morning. waking up next to him everyone morning and go to bed with her right next to him every night. and to have her swell up with his heir that he put in her. and he knew for a fact that it would be beautiful when she had kids. he saw it in her heirs. he wanted to be her king and be there ruling right next to her. but he knew he would end up being dead if he even tried but he does love a challenge. But he could get past the fact that miaka the priestess of suzaku is her daughter. If only she would be his and his alone. That is all he ever wanted but he was going to see if the stupid girl would do this. This little offer he was giving her to make tamahome hers in her own little way even though he was playing with fire on what he was doing. And so was yui but this was something he would do to get her out of his hair..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world. Not even to know that nuriko was sneaking into her room with a gift to hand to her to give her some good luck for this trip here. She snored loudly and let out a few farts here and there he cringed from even smelling what she had let out but this was something he wanted to do. and see if it would up her spirits to help her get to know that things will work out just fine when they go over to kuto. and that is the reason why he took the gift he wanted to give her.. he knew that others was going to watch to see how this was going to turn out for the stupid queen.

"Miaka!" Said Nuriko in a sing song voice

Nuriko who had searched for miaka had just entered miaka chambers and came upon a deep sleeping snoring and farting girl with her hands down her pants as if she was sratching herself from what it looked felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily cracking an eye open miaka was freaked out at the close up of nuriko face resulting nuriko to be bashed in the face with a table. Miaka was panting slightly her face twisted in annoyance like her mother was when she was annoyance. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off his person in a annoyed fashion.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who checking to see how your are doing?" Grumbled Nuriko

"Oh nuriko its you! I thought I saw another monster! A really fat ugly hideous one that made you want to cringe and vomit then run away screaming in horror." Said Miaka

Nuriko turned from her and trued to fix his own appearance before facing back to miaka and lecture her about not to insult him about his looked that pissed him off and wanted to beat the crap out of her. he and yumichika are one in the same when it came down to bitchng about what they looked like. but then again they are no way shape or form gay. they just loved the way they looked. even hotohori was like that as well. and he was only into chicks as well. plus look who he is marrried he glared at the cackling people who was watching this as if it was their personal amusement and they are even filming it for the love of suzaku these people would be the death of him.

"There you go again slinging insults at me. When I came here bearing gifts. Here this is for you." Said Nuriko

Nuriko reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handed it over to miaka. Miaka immediately latched on to it with her mouth just like how her brothers and father normally does. while the ones who was watching this was cackling again. while nuriko eyes popped out of his head since his whole hand and arm was in her freaking mouth. she was going to have his hand and arm as well. dumb bitch trying to eat his freaking hand and arm off. he was going to kill her one of these days. and that and the other weasleys as well.

"I howp ish shomshing shweet." ( I hope its something sweet.)

 **"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"** Yelled Nuriko

while nuriko smacked her in the freaking head for her stupidity. as he unraveling the gift. Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle of it. She started at it contemplating what to do with it. Either to smash it over nuriko head or shove it up his ass for what he was doing for her. he wanted to give her some sort of hope since she had over heard them talking to kagome and alice about foggy to see what was going to be the out come this getting tamahome back. And kagome has been having a bad feeling over all of this. So they are all hoping they are going to be doing this for the best and hope things turn out well. But the bad feeling is never a good sign when it came down to something like this. And the last time she had one was when the crap yui pulled.

"It's a lovers sweetheart doll," said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was a tad bit confused at the name of this doll. What does it have to do with her and what does it do. Is it some kind of magic voodoo doll that makes a man love you forever or something. she as a little old for stuff like this. but if it was going to show her if she was going to be with tamahome for the rest of her life then she would be happy with the odd voodoo doll and hoped it would show her good news. Miaka didn't know about the bad feelings about the trop they are about to go on and to bring tamahome home along with yui she hoped but for now she was going to see what this little gift nuriko was giving he would do. She was kinda wondering what and why she was getting this on the day they are going to go and get tamahome back from kuto miaka sighed and hoped everything goes well and nothing happens along the way and hoped it was going to be a quick trip there and back with tamahome with them. Well that is what she and everyone else hoped.

"They're very popular with the guys and girls in the city. Its very childish I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name on the female. Then you bury it in the ground somewhere no one can find it. And it will presumably make the love you share eternal." Said Nuriko

Miaka eyes sparkled at the simple gift that nuriko gave her now. It was something that would help her and tamahome life together work. Then they would be just like usagi and hotohori and all of all the other soul mates in the palace. she wanted to be just like them happy. but she knew she would not have that until she had tamahome back at her side. it seemed that she was soul mates with tamahome by what alice and kagome and marcus when it came down to soul mates are involved. they had the power to show them it. But he knew that miaka needed all of the hope she was able to get. She is going to be going back to kuto to get tamahome back. And they all knew this was not going to be a easy thing to be going through to get there and get back home wth said person and not being injured or kicking some ass here and there. So miaka needed the hope they could give her because they knew this was not going to be a easy task to get through most of all with nakago lurking around the corner with the worlds largest boner for kagome.

"You really wish for me to have this?" Asked Miaka

"Of course I do!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko confidently before turning away from miaka and leaned against the wall in depression and sighing dejectedly he lost to a freaking emperor and a freaking bandit in the soul mate department. but it didnt help to make him jealous she he loved her. he knew chichiri and as well mitsukake does as well. and some sick feeling nakago is included in that. and plus the ex husband and thoth. but they are a different story. and koga was just koga there is nothing to be able to explain on how that stupid wolf acted and how he thoughts. and they never wished to think on it either. Even koga was married to kagome but he basically went about it the wrong way. nuriko sighed and knew what he had to come to terms with. But he knew it would of never happened if he had the chance or not.

"It don't work for drag queen's like me it seemed." Whispered Nuriko

Miaka only sweat dropped at her friends bipolarity as nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged miaka to write the names on both dolls and see what will happened he was wondering. Once she finished writing her name and tamahomes. Miaka started happily at the doll. she hoped this would be the hope she needed before she was going to go to kuto this very day and hoped that her wish would happen. that they go in and get out with tamahome and maybe yui as well. Plus she knew that nuriko love for her mother would never happen. But she would never go and say that outload. So she was going to see if she was able to see if this little gift was going to help her ease her nerves for the trip they are about to go on tonight. She needed all the hope she was able to get because she wanted yui to come home with them as well. But that is only hope that she had.

 _"This time we'll be together forever."_ Thought Miaka

After miaka thoughts went out. The doll cracked and split the middle as if that it was some kind of omen to warn them that something was about to happened to tamahome. But they would never catch on to what the doll warned them. While the person who sent the warning shook his head as his monkey patted his gaped and nuriko was in shock. He really didn't expect that to happen. Shaking his head inwardly. Nuriko tried to comfort miaka. But miaka on the other hand looked frozen and didn't hear nothing from nuriko. All she could do was think on what was going through her mind at that moment. And it was nothing good that is going through her mind. Nuriko continued to try his best to help miaka and to let her know it was going to be ok, and the doll was nothing and it just a little trick,

"M-Miaka don't worry about it. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minuted ago!" Chirped Nuriko

miaka still was unable to hear nuriko. Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor still not getting what had happened while gods was yelling about something here and there. this wasn't helping her already worried nerves about going to get tamahome. and the gods seemed to not know nothing that was going to happen. nither could hades. so she was going to have to see how this was going to turn out. Nuriko didn't have a good feeling about what is going to down tonight since that just happened. This proved what all their thoughts what might happen.. but they all could only hope their thoughts would not come true. Miaka went to go and get ready for the day and collect all of her thoughts. She knew she should not go over in kuto with out a clear mind. You could get killed for even going there with out a clear mind. She just hoped all goes well and get there and back quickly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui carried another tray of food to tamahomes room. With nakago words in her mind tempting her to give tamahome what he gave her to give him. He had told her to put the pill in his favorite food so basically she will be roofie tamahome with whatever the pill was she was about to give into the room and placed the food down on the table. Yui glanced over at tamahome who was still asleep.. tamahome words had begun to be that same old broken record in her mind. Yui listened to tamahome steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand ready to roofie him.

 _"If I put this into his food. If he eats it."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. He looked around he saw breakfast steaming hot on the table. He shot up and called after yui to see if he could stop her. he sighed he needed to talk to her before they come and get him tonight. he needed to make sure if she was going to come home with him or not. but he had this feeling that she was not going to be returning with him. either way he was going to go home if she liked it or not. but he needed to speak to her before he even thinked about leaving. and the thing is he had this feeling that he should not. but when ever did he go on what he felt. well other than his love for miaka and his obsession for kagome and that is it. Even though kagome would think of her badly for what she was about to do to tamahome. But right now she didn't care and was willing to do just about anything to get what she wanted. And this was something that she was going to do. But once again she wimped out and ran out on what she has planned.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled Tamahome

Unfortunately yui was already gone from the room. And far enough to not hear him yell out to her. Tamahome sighed and went over to the table wondering why she didn't wake him up. he just didnt know what to say to her after what he had said to her. but it needed to be said. he didnt need her to think and hoped that he loved her. but then again he didnt want to lead her on thinking that there was hope for them to be together and then again there was nothing in this world that would never ever think that way. and sadly nakago and him would agree on this topic when it came down to something like this with yui. and their obsession with kagome as well. But he needed to know if she would be coming back home with him or not. So he needed to hunt her down later and have a nice little chat and get back on good terms with her because he knew that miaka wanted to have her best friend back. And he knew that kagome thought of yui as one of her own. But not happy with her right now. But she is a forgiving person so she would forgive yui well if she chose to change from the evil side of things..

 _"I wanted to talk to her… i'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard. But somehow I must make sure she ready when miaka and kagome home tonight. If she keeps avoiding me I'll have to hunt her down."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome sat down and ate his food while thinking off his freedom and the ass kicking that nakago will be reciving from kagome once she gets here. He knew she had been wanting her revenge for a while. plus he knew that there is going to be a nice line of people with senzu beans and ready to kick his ass in punishment. plus he knew they probably already plotted it all out when they got him back home. the thought made his shiver in fear they could be creepy he even imaged them in his mind cackling evilly. But he knew kagome well enough and she was pissed the hell off. And she wanted to kill nakago, tamahome smirked darkly oh how he wanted to watch that when that time came along it was going to be the best show he has ever watched in his life. Plus the thought of it tasted sweet to think his kagome was going to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the kuto palace trying to find yui. However yui was currently in nakago quarters seeking counsel. he wondered what and why she was even in there. so he was going to listen into the conversation to see if he would be able to get any form of information that she was playing him the whole time. and he knew she was this would be his proof right here and now. And he knew that miaka would be hurt by the idea of what yui has done and chose to do. Well if she didn't know already that is. Well kagome would if not anyone else figured about what yui has done. but for now they knew she was just hiding the fact from him to gain what she wanted . tamahome stood outside of the door where he heard yui have a nice chat with nakago about what she tried to do to him this morning and pussies out on.

"It's no use Nakago. I have tried putting it in his food rwice today….. and I couldn't.." said Yui

Nakago had his back to her when she was speaking to him. Tamahome wanted to know what it meant about her putting something in his food was she trying to drug him or something.. why the hell would she drug him for. what the hell was the drug she was going to give him. he shook his head meantlly and to continued to listen to the conversation and the simple plotting that they seemed to be doing. But why would she even try to give him some sort of drug in the first place. And what sort of drug would it be that she would try to give him. and what does the king of body glitter have to do with all of this. It was like he was the one who gave her the idea. Hell he didn't even have the balls to tell her what he had done to kagome. The woman who his priestess thought of as a mother. All because his obsession for kagome was much more sicker than his own. Atleast he suffered in silence on his own obsession with kagome and jerked off to it in private.

"Lady Yui. Getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." Said Nakago

Nakago ran his hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug look plastered on his face. He found this humorous in the weak mind set of yui. It was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love since the only person he ever loved was the shikon miko his little kagome then again he even wondered if sometimes she even loved tamahome. The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable yui in front of him. but he knew that he wanted to have some well alone time with himself tonight since it was what he did everynight before he went to bed. He knew that tamahome was outside listening in as well. So he was going to give him something to listen into. It would been his own fought for even trying to listen into the conversation. But he knew that the man need to know she did this willingly to become the priestess of seiryuu and not out of force.

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the priestess of seiryuu here." Said Nakago

Nakago placed a hand on top of yui's hand and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words. Nakago went on teeling the truth about yui. Knowing fully aware that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall. tamahome gasped from what he head heard she was the one who wanted to be the priestess of seiryuu how could she do that to her own friend. But he knew tamahome was going to get a shock and that is what he was planning on making him feel like. So he was really going to enjoy this when it came down to the fact that he was making the stupid warrior know that the girl was not on his side only wanting him to have for her own and to love her. But for now he was going to make tamahome hear what he has to say and make him understand that she was not going to be going back with them since she chose to be on this side of things and be their priestess.

"And all because you wanted so badly to have your revenge on your betrayal by that sneaky suzaku bitch. Will you give tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon suzaku and let kagome become the embodiment of suzaku and not seiryuu? And have all her wishes granted while you have nothing? You want her to be that happy when you will be left with nothing?" Said Nakago

When yui finally caved in. nakago merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms thinking it was his kagome. his shikon miko.. While she was too busy contemplating his words. Nakago eyed his wall knowingly a certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word. and he knew that tamahome had heard everything. and that was the way he wanted it to be. he made sure that he had this all planned out to have him to be in the place that was going to be able to hear the truth and he was going to make sure he understood when it came down to the stupid girl. But he made sure the point was made. And it seemed that tamahome was not happy with what he has just heard. So this was something he was very smug about and feeling a lot of pride in himself for what he has basically done and made sure it was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had come across Nakago chambers and he heard yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that body glitter son of a bitch saying something about taking drastic measures to get what she wanted like he did with kagome. Thewarrior perked up when nakago mentioned about yui's decision to become the priestess of seiryuu only to spite of miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists in anger were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment. He needed to make sure this was on yui part as well that she is the willing one in all of this. Because if she was miaka was goingt o be crushed and he could not see something like that in miaka eyes. It was something that would break his heart when he sees something like that in his soul mates eyes. He knew kagome was pissed at yui maybe this is the reason why she was pissed off at her she knew what was going on and didn't have the heart to tell her daughter.

 _"This can't be… Yui! Y-you willings turned against Miaka?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stormed off to go and pounder on this so he made the right choice before he meets up with kagome and miaka so they could go home after kagome had her ass kicking therapy with nakago the body glittered moron. he knew for a fact that kagome would slap her for even thinking and doing what she is doing. and she didnt even know what she was doing when it came down this sort of thing. while miaka lived around it since she was born. But he knew kagome could maybe knock some sense into yui and get her to come back with them. But he didn't know if kagome would be able to get yui to do so. But there is always a hope that it would happen. To save her from herself and make sure she was not going to remain somewhere where more of the darkness to consume the parts of her soul in which nakago seemed to be enjoying to push out of her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to kuto miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat when hotohori had just said a few things for them before they left. even though they didnt know there was going to be more than one person that was going to be coming along. and that was going to mess up a landing. but like always they wanted to go along to help out when it came down to be side lined. while hotohori was going to have gray hair until his wife to come back home. this was already something he knew for a fact that he would be worried about his little angel. But he knew she would not let her daughter go over to that hellish place alone. So he knew she was looking out for her daughter. Plus he knew that she was out of nakago head for what he has pulled with the while poison crap. He just hope all of their bad feelings about this would not come true.

"And most of all. Be very careful." Said Hotohori

Miaka only nodded cheerfully while kagome huffed from what her one husband had said. While her father gave her the pep talk about watching out what to do when they go to a battle. vegeta and bulma and regina didnt like the feeling about her going over there. even with the sword spirit's. but he had something up their sleeve so he hoped that would work when they get over there. since they knew how to change forms with their training in their magical part of them. and that is something that is going to be able to help out over there. even the gods are able to take and change forms as well. so this was going to be easy as they could think that would help at the time like this. So they are going to have to see if they are going to sneak along with some of them planned to do so. Plus there are a few who was already going to be going along with them to help out.

"Are you sure we can't go with you mama?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome sighed she didn't want her sons and daughters and grandkits to be noticed by the other side just yet. But it was only going to be her and their sister and chichiri on this one. She was not going to risk it when it came down to them going over to that hellhole. It seemed that this will be a surprise once they do find out that konan does hold all the power. but then again knowing her sons they would find their own way to come along. and with the look on her father face he had something planned she just didnt know what it was just yet. but she knew that they are going to be safe here. and that would give her the piece of mind that she needed. and that is all that she needed to know. for now she had to go and beat the crap out of nakago for his bullshit he had pulled on her as well.

"No Tamaki not yet." Said kagome

Tamaki pouted and sat down next to his cousins who he never knew that where his half sister when he was in the host club. Neither did he know that haruhi was his half sister with grimraper blood. either way he and his other twin brothers would be coming but they wont let their mother know what it was just yet. and their grandkits as well. Miaka was one that he had to get used to. He knew she was one of his sisters but she was the odd one out of all of them. kagomesighed and knew they meant well. its bad enough the emperor knew what in the world they looked like. and that is enough to give her a stroke. and that is something she never ever wished to have. and her heirs and grand kits was going to remain right here even if they didnt like to or not. that was something that she was hoping that is.

"I'm coming with ya!" Demaned Tasuki

kagome blinked and wondered if it would be the right time for him to show then again they didn't know he was the second emperor yet. So it might be a good thing to have another set of hands. so this might work and they could use his help. hotohori sighed in relief that atleast that one of them are going to go with their wife. that would give him a piece of mind. then again there was something else he did trust the sword spirits but he had this feeling that there was more than just them going on this little trip. while he looked over to his father in law seemed to have something that he didnt know about. by the simple smirk that he had on his face that was sooo slytherin.

"I wanna meet this tamahome and you might need my fire and plus I want to be by my wife and mates side. Since hotohori here will be all to noticeable. And they don't know that I am the second emperor. the sword spirit's is able to come to me as well." said Tasuki

Hotohori and the others believed in his logic on that one. While they didn't notice tamaki and hikari and karou and thoth and spirit go into their kitty cat form something he learned from Minerva with his classes and hid on one of their persons. It seemed the twins did as well. so they are going to be able to go and help with their mother and one step father so this was going to be funny when she takes notice. but for now that is what they had planned on doing. even though hikaru and karou was more or less turned from a fox to a cat that is the best they could do for this one. and thoth looked like a egyption cat. and spirit a flaming red fur as a cat.

"Yes I have to agree to let him go along." Said vegeta

Everyone nodded to that final not even knowing that they would have three more coming along with out even knowing it. And it was vegeta idea to make them come along with them so he knew there would be more hands plus they had things hidden on laid out his cloak. tasuki was right by his and hotohori wife side so he had a peace of mind for both of them that he would be there. even though there was going to be some others sneaking along but they didnt know that just yet until they make it to the other side. But they didn't know who was going to be going along as well. Chichiri took off his cape and placed it on the floor he was going to use it as a transport. This was the time to go and get tamahome back home and just hope all goes well and hoping it would go quickly. But they don't know since it is after all kuto they are heading to so anything could happen while they are there.

"Here get on the cape." Ordered Chichiri

The three of them obeyed and joined chichiri on the blue cloth plus muramasa and mercilago was in kagome inner world so he was able to go along with this misson for them to get tamahome back home and safe and then punish him for his sheer stupidity.. While waiting to see what he was going to do and see how they where going to be transported over to kuto the three of them looked around and waited. But she had a bad feeling that something is going to happen and it was not going to be a good thing. So she was just hoping it was nothing that is going to be to bad. But for now they are going to have to wait and see what Is going to be happening there and see if they could get this done and over with before the feeling she was having was to happen. And maybe kick nakago ass for this bullshit he has been pulling on her and the rest of them and most of all her daughter…

"Now let's be off." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his staff and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the while cape to make the portal to open up to the area of kuto they hoped to land in.. The cloth started to absorb them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape. While miaka and kagome waved goodbye to all those who stayed behind. everyone was worried that something was going to happen while they are over there. or tamahome trusted yui and got fucked in the end. that was what they all were worried about. because tamahome was to trusting with that girl. But they knew miaka was going to try and talk to yui while they are there. They knew her hope for yui to come back home was not going to happen. Since the girl chose to remain there and be their priestess. But they admired miaka for even daring to try and get the girl back to their side and be good again.

"We're on our way everyone!" Chirped Miaka

"You be two be caregful." Cried Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clutched together while hotohori kissed his wife and mate goodbye and threatened tasuki to watch over their mate and wife and come back alive. When miaka and tasuki were gone chichiri jumped in after them. The tip of his staff pulling the cloak along with it and into the floor. Once they where gone the ones who didn't know vegeta plan for three of his grandbrats to go along groaned to find out they went along. and the sword spirit's as well. But he had this very bad feeling something that is not going to go right when they get there and he was not the only one who was feeling this way. so this was something they all hope would go well when they get there. Because nakago would not survive if he gets his hands on him if he even thinks about trying anything on his daughter and grandchild. But it seemed nakago was more after his daughter than anything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

They made it to kuto with out any problem while miaka looked around where they landed in some of her annoyance was at where chichiri decided to land them and why the hell he deiced this spot. and one that is not going to hold them and the fall was not going to be pleasent. so this was going to be a fun start to everything. and kagome was at the bottom of the dog pile of the group. And having a tree branch stuck up her ass was not something she was happy about having there. While miaka was the heavy one out of all of them. While they have a feeling that chichirit needed to work on areas where he lands since this was not something they all wanted to feel right now when they all fall when the branch finally breaks from them all being on the same one.

"Wow! Chichiri! Your spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka was happy until her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind once again and growled with kagome annoyance at the way they had landed and someone was poking her with a fucking boner and it was fucking pissing her off.. Even though she was at the bottom. tasuki gripped onto her making sure she dont fall from his view. but then again there was a lot of things he would like to do in this place. But kagome was not happy about the branch stuck somewhere. She knew that chichiri didn't mean to be where he was at. He just needed to train a bit more on the whole where I am going to land thing. But she was going to voice her anger through on the matter since she was not happy on where she was stuck at either and it was not going to be a very nice landing either.

"But really you perverted monk you could of landed us a better place to make our landing." Growled kagome

The four of them where all piled on top of each other and kagome was at the bottom with chichiri boner poking her in the stomach. They were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch started making cracking noises. Tasuki was already started to panic and miaka was still shouting insults at the monk. Tasuki was clutching to his wife to make sure that she was going to be ok while miaka was not even caring about what shew as at and doing right now or the crash that will happen. All she was thinking about was tamahome. Chichiri was kinda thinking he needed to go into training again since he needed to work on the whole landing thing when it came down to this sort of thing.

"Now what do we do, huh?" Growled Miaka

They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to insult the monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them. Kagome wanting to kick the monks ass for even landing them here. muramasa and mercilago was grumbling in her inner world for the stupid warrior monk pervert for the really bad landing. Plus the only one who was not worried about the landing is miaka since her brain is elsewhere right now. And was more concerned about getting to tamahome quickly. Kagome wanted to also smack her daughter for even thinking about having a big mouth at this point in time making them a target and letting them to be found.

"H-hey stop movin around and stop getting a boner while thinking of my wife you perverted monk!" Growled Tasuki

with out warning with all miaka squirming on the branch. The branch finally broken from the movement and how many people that where on top of it. Along with the stowaways that where hidden in cat form. As they started to fall. even though the sword spirit's was going to be pissed of their mistress was goin gto be the one to have everyone land at the bottom of the pile. With kagome at the bottom of the pile like always. And she knew it was not going to be a nice feeling when they finally hit the ground. Miaka was always the one who makes things like this happen and they never ever knew why this happens. But for now they are going to be feeling something unpleasant soon.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"AHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"DAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ ***THUD!***_

 _ ***THUD!***_

 _ ***THUD!***_

Chichiri was able to stop himself from falling into the dog pile on the ground with kagome on the bottom groaning in pain from having her back where her cursed marking hit the ground. She was groaning and wondered what she ever do to deserve any of this sort of thing. Chichiri was able to hang onto branch using his cape and dangled there. and a very angry sword spirit was glaring up at him from the ground since he was now out of the inner world. he needed to be on hand when he was needed. either that be stuck with miaka and that is not what he wanted to do. But miaka only thought about tamahome. But right now was seeing stars in her eyes from the fall since she had more comfort though so she didn't get much impact even tough it still does hurt on how far she fell down.

"Well,. I'm ok no da." Chirped Chichiri

"Wll we're not ok, no da. Said Miaka, Tasuki and kagome

Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall and checking his wife over until he felt five licks on his nose only two see a cat with the colors of tamaki hair and its eyes where tamakis,. And the twins heir and eyes. and thoth the egyption looking one and they all knew the bright red one was spirit they all had their paw up to say hey whats up we decided to tag along as well. Then he figured it out that someone talked his and hotohori step son and grand kits and a ex husbnad and a one who nearly came her husband. and then there was the six one loki was there as well. the smirk as a cat proved it all. But he knew that they wanted to come along as well. And the more help they could get was the better on this one. They just never expected them to really come along on this trip.

"My fire goddess Tamaki and the twins along with thoth and spirit and also loki kinda came along." Said Tasuki

kaome her son and grandkits and her daughter friend as well ex hubsband and well freind who would have been her husband. a glare as they put a paw up in the air and meowed. Oh they been around their sister far to long. Miaka was making her brothers and nephews go like her now. While she thought of something evil to punish her brats for coming along and yell at her father for letting them. while muramasa and mercilago was glaring at three young masters and the other three for the little stunt that they pulled. but then again they could use their talent in this misson. plus he had a feeling that vegeta was behind this. Eh well since they are here they are going to help them the best they could. Since they have to have as much help they could get right now. While she has a idea to get them to help right now. They could help them sniff the tree out to where they are going to be meeting up with tamahome. And hope he shows up and nothing happened to him. they just have this bad feeling something is going to happen and it is not a good thing if it was this type of feeling. They just have to hope all goes well that's the best they could do.

"Well my son and grandkits and others since your grandfather and not sure why the rest of you came. must be the one who talked you into this you will use your demonic senses to find a garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and not grumbling." Demanded kagome

Tasuki hit his fist against his open palm in understanding what his wife was doing. She was punishing them for coming along but then again kuto will sooner or later find out. but it was a good idea though. but he knew they would be in some sort of use like this. but now they had to hunt down this tree they have to meet up with tamahome. kagome was still feeing this sense of dread up her spine on this. Miaka sighed her brothers was something that liked to come along a lot. But for now they are here and they could be a good help in all of this. Tamahome should be coming soon and she was going to be so overjoyed when she finally was able to be back into his arms. But she was not even sure about the bad feeling that everyone has been getting before coming here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Yui_

Yui was bathing in her evening bath. While thinking on the things nakago had told her to do, and she knew that she had to make a choice either to roofie tamahome or let him leave her with out trying. Until tamahome made his way over to where she was and turned his back to her not like he needed to be blinded before he heads home. bad enough he was blinded seeing taitsukun buck ass nude. And now he has to see her nude as well. And she don't even have any breast. What the hell they are just so tiny and not even enough to get him a chubby. But for now he needed to block out the horrid image of yui nude even though she was nude behind him. he sighed he needed to get his business done and over with he didn't didn't have time for her games…. He has to go and meet up with miaka and kagome and go back home and get away from this hell hole that they have the nerve to call a palace.

"Yui listen." Demanded Tamahome.

Yui blushed deeply and turned her own back to him and ducked under the water. Even though tamahome back was turned to her it was to show some modesty if she had any that is. he needed to make sure if she was coming along. or if she was going to stay. either way he wanted to go home. the girl needed some help when it came down to her in the ways she was thinking on such matters. he was told her parents hid the truth about her magical blood and that is thought was wrong. but the way the war when he saw it in kagome memories it was best for her to remained out of it. But she was going to have to get to tamahome before he leaves. Since he was going to be leaving soon. And she wondered if she should even give him the drug in the first place. Or if it was the correct thing to do. But there was the fact she could not care what she does to anyone anymore since she wanted tamahome to be hers and hers along.

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

With another one of the screens in between them tamahome showed some respect and kept his back turned to her as well. But the harness in his voice did not change one bit his eyes were cold as if he was here against his will for miaka and he nearly blinded himself from seeing her nude. but no friends turn their backs on each other, and miaka never ever turned hers on her. so this was not the correct way to think if your a true friend. But tamahome had to say he wanted to see kagome nude though. He has not have had that joy to see that angelic woman like that. But not the time to be thinking on that right now. He needed to get things done and over with so he was able to get the hell out of this hell hole and get back home to where people who care about him was at. He just needed to stand firm to yui and make what he was doing known and if she didn't want to come and then so be it.

"Before I go and meet miaka. There's something important I have to ask you. Did you… did you willingly become the priestess of seiryuu?" asked Tamahome

Yui's eyes went wide did he over hear the conversation with her and nakago, if that is so he would know the truth and would tell miaka and kagome. And if kagome found out about it she would never forgive her for what she was about to do. but she didnt give a damn this was her time and she was going to get what she desevered the man she loved. miaka didnt desereve him.. and she knew that kagome would slap her for they way she was acting. then again there was alot of things kagome wont approve of. She knew the woman who was like a mother to her would hate her for all the bullshit she was pulling. First harming her daughter and much more. And what she is doing to tamahome is something else she was not going to be happy with her about. But she didn't care she is going to be selfish and get what she wanted. She deserved this as much she deserved this more than miaka does.

"Did you wanna become your best friends enemy? **ANSWER ME AT ONCE YUI!"** Demanded Tamahome

Tamahome was not going to take her lies no more. There was a short silence until yui decided to spill her guts since he knew the truth and she might as well dig her grave since kagome would never forgive her on this one. and when it came down to her love for her family. kagome would not have forgiven her either. but this is the way she felt and dont give a damn what others think about her. And he knew that kagome would think of yui as her enemy since she is pulling this. She would not stand for anyone who was going to harm her daughter it was not something kagome would do, tamahome waiting for what he was waiting from yui on what she was trying to pull and what she wanted him to think when he was here. And it didn't make his thoughts on her any better since he was not to fond of the girl in the first place.

"Yes I did. But it was all her fault." Growled Yui

Yui started to sob once more as the words left her mouth. Seeing if tamahome would feel guilty on her and maybe come to her in the bath to hold her and maybe a little more than that as well. she didnt feel no guilt over what she decided to do. so then again she would never ever go back on what she chose. she wanted to show miaka that she would be way better than her for once. and that she would win no matter what. She was not going to let him think she was going to forgive miaka on this crap. She was going to get him to be hers and so be it that she would have kagome pissed at her. Miaka didn't deserve him. she should be the one with tamahome and no one else. While tamahome eyes hardened from what she has just said but for now he knew she was not going to be finished.

"She was the one who betrayed me first. And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here. Before that… no… before that I never would've considered stealing you away from miaka… but after she betrayed me… I just cant let her have you… you nor kagome…" growled Yui

Tamahome only remained silent up till now. He was not pleased from what he had just heard. He would never ever do that to the people he loved and called friends and family. It seemed that she did it out of hate and revenge. he shook his head not even vegeta would of done that. even when he was known as the dark lord and that was something he still hated to be called these days. since alot of people still didnt accept that she was not albus but then they had no choice since the old fool played his role well enough.. so he was not happy from what he had heard. what she is bitter and jealous she would need to get over with on her own.

"But yui… weren't you.. you and miaka have been best friends for a long time., I know that bella and her known each other longer but still." Said Tamahome

One of the servants started to place powerful smelling incense near tamahome. It would make him stop before he ever think about leaving to make yui have her chance to slip him the roofie before he could leave. As tamahome fell to his knee;s as the maids put a silk robe around yui and she went over and knelt before tamahome and placed the drug between her teeth as she kissed his and let him sallow the drug. When he passed out she started to run her fingers through his hair to let the drug to take affect. she was at the point of no return now. there was no turning back as well. she made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

The moon glowed from above making kagome feel at peace since it was one of her homes as the heir to the house of the moon. the silver inu clan. and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the tree of the designated tree in deep thought while kagome was getting annoyed while tamaki and the twins along with thoth and spirit and loki in their cat forms on their mother and grand mother shoulder, spirit was resting on her head so was loki and thoth. even muramasa and mercilago was getting a tad bit urked so they went into her inner world and read a book while waiting for the fool to arrive. It seemed tamahome was taking his good natured time to be getting here. So they are wondering what in the world was making him so late for him to be showing up to meet up with them. This was no time for him to make himself look good and take off type of thing.

 _"I wonder whats taking Tamahome so long."_ Thought Miaka

Chichiri sat as little ways from her keeping himself occupied in his own thoughts who were rather perverted. well mostly the twins, spirit and thoth and as well loki Thinking of kagome under him screaming his name he had to hold the drool back unless they would know. tasuki slapped them in the had knowing what the little perverts fox faced ass was thinking. he just didnt do it to the others. no one thinks of him and hotohori wife in such a manner, even though tamahome does and that is not going to go over well. even spirit was protective over his ex with still. But this was something that was nagging them it was not a good sign when tamahome is pulling something like this. While miaka was trying her best to have hope in all of this. And hope he was going to show up soon and not stiff them in all of this. But then again that was not tamahome style he was the time to keep up with what he says. Well unless it was the last time but that was a tad bit dfifferent.

 _"What happened to Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised… what's wrong?"_ Thought Miaka

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet and his wife was getting annoyed as well. Plus he was getting a bad feeling about this as he kissed her mating mark. plus he knew for a fact that the sword spirit's was since they went into her inner world and read a book. so that was something that they knew that was good for him he had something to do atleast. But he was not sure what the hell was going on. But he wondered if this guy was unable to leave the whore of kuto to come and meet up with them so they could get the hell out of here. And he knew he was not the only one thinking this sort of thing. While they knew yui and they knew what she is like when she wanted something. And tamahome is that something so thing was something they knew is not going to go well and with nakago in the picture so yeah it was not a good sign.

"So this tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend the whore of Kuto?" Asked Tasuki

kagome had to hold back her snickers but it was true though maybe tamahome changed his mind about miaka but then again she would of went into a depression if that happened it was the way soul mates worked, miaka heard him and tensed before exploded, muramasa and mercilago felt something and they knew their mistress is as well. since there was alot of stuff going on and with the vision they way they are its never a good sign at all. And sadly they are all thinking that. Since miaka is the only one who has faith In both of them. But right now they are not to sure on the factor of tamahome not fucking her. Since magic can be a powerful thing when you know what your doing with it. So nakago could of done something to make him fuck yui. Miaka was not going to stand for this and have then talkin about tamahome or yui like this.

 **"TAMAHOME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position to pray to gods to see if they would be able to send the person to them who they where there for. While tasuki sighed knowing not to judge. but he was not going to let the fool down on this for being late. And he knew he was not even the only one thinking this. They just knew the others and his wife was remaining quite on this one. Kagome doing it because she didn't want to have her daughter hurt or anything. it is not professional at all. thoth sighed and knew that the girl was not going to like what was going to be coming to her if it was what he though it was since the girl was obsessed with the man and that would make her do just about anything when it came down to yui and tamahome. he knew that from when he first saw the two together.

 _"He'll come! I know he will!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka confindent words and praying did not reflect her true feelings. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever gods were listening for tamahome to arrive there safey. There were rustling noises in the behind them and miaka turned around with hope in her eyes. she was hoping that it was tamahome. but kagome felt sick she knew that energy sign and it was not tamahome. So it means that they have been found and that there is something that is more going on than they even knew with tamahome. And they needed to find out before they make their way back home. But miaka with all the hope in the world was thinking that tamahome was there and finally showed up. But she was going to be crushed when she didn't see tamahome standing there waiting for her to come into his arms so he could kiss her senseless and make her know how much he missed her.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** chirped Miaka

How ever it was not tamahome. Spears came out of the bushs pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was yui standing there with a cold smile on her face she didn't even notice kagome there. miaka was confused on where tamahome was. why was she here and not him. kagome eyes was wide this is why the visions was foggy something happened to tamahome. This was not good since yui is there and not tamahome. So their feelings on this matter the bad ones they have been having was all coming true. Well they just don't know what the bad feeling is just yet. It just had to do with tamahome. Even though they knew he was not dead because kagome would of known if he did die. So something else happened and they are going to find out one way or another.

"It's been a while Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka stood there in shock as she wondered where tamahome was at. While everyone else where plotting of a way to get out of this while tamaki and the twins along with loki and thoth and spirit made their way on to miaka and hers pockets. muramasa sneaked into her mind to the inner world that he had made for himself if he was ever needed to go into it. so now it was that time for him to be needed just incase she was tossed into jail closed her eyes this was not going to go well with her daughter. This was only going to end in heart break and she was not going to be happy with yui if that even happened. She was not going to forgive her for it either. She was not going to sit back and let this girl make her daughter suffer for her own selfish reasons she has in wanting to be a bitch.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was standing in shock while kagome wanted to insult the stupid moron and she wanted to do something that would be amusing to her and piss off the general with body glitter who probably takes it up the ass from the emperor. she made sure to order muramasa and mercilago to remain with miaka and the others as well. they would be able to protect her. they were train under their grandfather and others that are the best of the best. And maybe her uncles as well since she should of listened when she stuck in something like this. And this is when she needed the skill to save her ass from this sort of thing. But miaka was more in shock anything at the moment nakago eyes was looking around to see if he was able to see kagome here he knew she would not let her daughter come here with out her by her side. So she was here somewhere.

"It seems like such a long time Miaka you seem well." Said Yui

Yuis voice was cold and condescending something miaka was not used to hearing from the grl she was best freinds with. It sent chills up miaka spine. Miaka was worried over her best friend as nakago was giving bella the eyes that meant he wanted to show her a good time. while kagome hissed her anger knowing what he had done. and that smirk showed it well enough. she just wanted to smack that smug as smirk off his smug ass bitch ass she hated him. while he didnt even look at no one else but her. eye fucking her. She was not going to let yui hurt her daughter either. But for now she was goin to make sure that this asshole know something else. Plus she wanted to insult him to make him feel like hell. While yui was glaring at her daughter. Miaka was in shock still about everything. And wondered why tamahome was not here or why he didn't show up in the first place.

"Oy Nakago I have some words for ya," said kagome

Nakago arched a brow and wondered what it was this time, tasuki wondered as well and wondered if this was the guy who kagome was going to murder since he was the one who poisoned her. if he was he wanted to kill him if this was the one who made her suffer. and that was something he would never ever let go. while they all waited to see what kagome was going to do. while yui was worried on what kagome the queen of inuslting was about to do. and she heald her brreath when she saw that smirk that she always used when she knew something or she was about to do something. Nakago eyes showed what he was feeling right now since he was searching for her. And here she is right before his eyes and was about to do something. And he wondered what she was able to do. But for now he was going to wait and see what she was going to do. She was good at everything she does.

"Your face look like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack!" Sang kagome

kagome was dancing while shaking her ass they were wondering where the music came from. Yui was mentally snickering since it was the six flags theme song that she had magically made to play while she had done that. and she knew that she amused the ones on her side of things. while muramasa was laughing his ass and mercilago was doing the same thing but only rolling around of in miaka makeshift inner world. And when the music stopped kagome mooned him and gave him the finger. Nakago was aroused and turned on this will be imprinted to him memory and he will never forget it. Yui face palmed and knew this was so kagome to do something like this. But for some reason she would never be shocked on the things that kagome does anymore since she was so used to the fact she was always going to be like this.

"Well that is done and over with and mama had gotten that out of her system. Yui what are you doing here?" Asked Miaka

"Oh please, I didn't even need nakago to know you're here. You fat mouth and your fat ass who has its own area code made such a noise shook the whole ground and I had to say that was miaka. You basically announced your own arrival. Really miaka?" Said Yui

Yui huffed and crossed her arms while nakago finally snapped out of the shock and thought of the time seeing yui nude took the boner away. Yui felt triumphantly as she started down miaka while kagome stealthily slinked up the tree. Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up and nakago who seemed to finally snapped out of his thougths. Miaka clenched her fist. This was not supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree here. She made sure to talk to yui when she had the chance. When did everything go so wrong. Miaka snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look on his face.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka blinked he was not going to burn yui is he. When she seen him take out the fan from his back it seemed that what he was going to do. Where is kagome at why isn't she stopping him. he was keeping his other powers as a secret. but he was going to burn then one way or another. but one thing there is something that kagome was known to do to people she hated was to let them get harmed and that is what she was about to do. But kagome needed to come up with some sort of idea when it came down to what is going on right now. So she needed for one thing somehow to get her daughter away from this. And then figure out what happen to tamahome and why didn't her show up when he was supposed to. And it better be one dammed good reason why when she finds him; tasuki took out his fan and was going to burn this fucker to ash..

 _ **"REKKA SHINEN!"**_

It let out a spurt of flame before becoming utterly useless. Tasuki eyes bugged out. It seemed that tasuki was shocked that his power didn't work, them kagome groaned as did the others who remembered the seiryuu and the barrier. this is not good even his other powers are not formed properly so he was going to have to use them either way. but he was going to use them when he needed to. while she knew muramasa and mercilago would not come out unless they had to. So this was going to be all her on this one. How could she of forgotten about the seiryuu and their stupid barrier. And nakago knew he had them right where he wanted them. Even though he only wanted one of them out the whole group; tasuki was not happy on what he is seeing. He was not even able to produce a decent flame. So he was going to have to fight one way or another since he was not going to let his wife fight this one alone.

"So your Tasuki?" Asked Nakago

Tasuki shot a dark look over to the man that his wife and mate wished to kill but this was no time for a battle with this man. So he was going opted to insult the man he could tell he was a smug jackass. he was not going to let him touch her. he hated this man for what he had done to his fire goddess. and as well he knew for one thing that he knew for a fact that he was giving his wife the eyes. And he was not going to let him harm his wife no more. He was going to make him pay for making his wife and soul mate suffer from his own selfishness. But right now it was not the time to be plotting out the death of a fucker who is going to die one way or another since he knew it was going to happen. Since this man has a lot of people who is out for his head. So he was going to enjoy that when it happens.. because he was going to be in line with those people as well, he wanted a piece of this asshole and he was going to enjoy making him suffer.

"And I thought I smelt body glitter mixed with the scent of ass. Do you fuck the emperor." Said Tasuki

Kagome snickered that was the best one yet. While nakago glared at the bandit and wondered where he knew that the emperor forces him to do things and if he didn't do them he would be forced and held down. but he didnt under stand how he looked like this and not what the people told him about when they spied on them. he wondered if anyone else came along with them. but then again he didnt sense no one else with them. or they are hiding rather well that was something he took notice that these people are known to be good it was not going to be a easy task to get their asses out of this one, and they knew they would end up having to fight if they were found. But they didn't know where tamahome is or what happened to him to make him not keep his promise and not show up. From wat her daughter said he was overjoyed when he was told he was coming home.

"It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of the summoning." Said Nakago

Nakago took his place next to yui again. His eyes sparked deviously. Seeing this miaka recoiled back and wanted to hide from nakago she never liked being around this man he freaked her out. tasuki knew something that this girl was not someone he was going to be trusting. but then again she was up the kuto emperor ass buddies ass and kissing his ass. and he knew for one thing there was something she was hiding to make her more above miaka, and that is something that he hated was people like her. and he had the feeling she had something to do with tamahome not showing up. Kagome didn't know what nakago has up his sleeve but whatever it was it was not going to be a good thing for none of them in the end of this. But tamahome on the other hand was something she was not to sure on when it came down to him not showing up. And he better have a dammed ood reason as well.

"Now then who shall be the first to die?" Asked Nakago

Nakago raised his hand in their direction it glowed slightly with his energy and power. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and chichiri were already in front of her in a defensive formation. Nakago only smirk grew that he had the upper hand in all of this. and then again he didnt know about the other powers that he was hiding. but then again they are just messing with him. tasuki looked over to miaka and hoped she was not going to be pulling something she was known to do best. Make her poor poor mother have a heart attack while she pulled a stupid pea brain act that would end up killing her in the end. Or having herself be killed from someone like nakago and then said mother would blow up and kill everyone in the known area from the act of seeing her daughter be murdered from someone she wanted to kill already,

"Or will you leave the decision to me?" Asked Nakago

Nakago prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut awaiting for the blow and then death and she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and it was going to be that way since it was nakago. not even with no control over his other powers he would not be able to stop that one in short notice he had been training them after he was not used to his other powers yet. knowing his luck he would blow up the whole area. but for now he needed to think of something and something fast. And as well knowing the woman he wanted would save her daughter even if It meant her own damage to her own person. Yui was going to do something but not out of kindness she wanted to play a game and this one is going to end in tears and maybe more than tears. But she was going to enjoy every minute of it….

"Nakago wait!" Ordered Yui

They all looked over to yui and wondered what the hells he was up to now. Tasuki had to take a while to figure out that she was a chick since she looked like a dude somewhat but then again that was his own thoughts. none of them wanted to know how yui thought. that is one thing that they would agree with the body glittered jack ass for the fact that they never wanted to enter than mind. He wondered why she even sparing her life as If it didn't mean nothing to him. he wanted to have kagome and no one else. So this was something that he was trying to figure out what she was doing and why was she stopping him from doing a suzaku blood bath here and now. He needed to do this it was calling to him.

"Where the fun in killing them right away? We have guest so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?" Asked Yui

 _"Yui."_ Thought Miaka

Nakago g ave the orders for them to be taken to the dungeon he needed to spill his load into someone so he would give tasuki it. The same treatment that tamahome had gotten he wouldn't dare touch miaka though. Miaka harden her resolve she had to do something and fast. And with out further notice she lunged forward and pulled something that her mother might kill her for when she gets her hands on her for wht she was about to do. She knocked the nearest guard over surprising even nakago. Tasuki and chichiri tried to stop her from doing something crazy. She paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself. Miaka groaned before she shoulder over her shoulder.

 **"MAMA GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** Ordered Miaka

kagomr chanted a spell only to have tasuki and chichiri ended up in her hiding place with a shield around them until they where able to go into the palace to save her. While they dragged miaka off with her demanding where tamahome was. but they would have to wait at a proper time to go in and see if they would be able to get her out and tamahome where ever he was at inside of that stupid dump of a palace. There is something more going on here. And she was going to find out what it was when she gets inside of the palace but for now she knew her daughter would be protected for the time being until one of them gets in there and saves her from this place and then hunt down tamahome and see what the hell was going on with him. and then kick the crap out of yui for the crap she is pulling, and maybe beat the crap out of nakago if they have the time. But she was getting to far ahead of herself and she needed to plot out something rather quick,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and tasuki still made their way through the palace she was in her death eater mask and robes and gave tasuki the set that once belonged to Lucius it helped them made their way around the palace as tasuki mimicked the way she moved. kagome covered tasuki in a dark corner as heavy footsteps made their way past them. kagome grabbed his head and held it to her chest. Tasuki was getting a major boner right now. When the guards passed kagome released her second mate and let out a breath. She looked around one more time kagome grabbed his hand. Tasuki kept quiet he knew she would made a wonderful bandit with the skills from her death eater days. kagome crept checking the area for her cousin soul wave length and she noticed where he kid and grand kits plus her ex husband and friends were who tagged along. They made it to the area where two soldiers where, behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside as well,.

"You take the one on the left while I take the one on the right." said kagome

Tasuki kissed her mating mark oh how he loved it when she talked dirty that way to him. How she was able to command him in who to take out and who she would take out at the same time. she was always one for that sort of talk and he loved it. and then they do things that make the gods blush. even though thy had two gods with them. but then again when would they get another chance to defile the enemy castle and make sure they would enjoy it as well. this would be fun as well. while tasuki smirked he loved it when she gets this way and he was going to enjoy it. Plus he was on a rescue mission but for now he was able to enjoy his wife and how she spoke. She was so dirty when she wanted to do what she wanted to do. Most of all when it came down to when she talked dirty when they wanted to fight. Oh how he was enjoying that it was something he was always going to enjoy.

"Now your talking my fire goddess." Said Tasuki

kagome smacked his ass and smirked and they went into action killing the two guards that where standing guard while tasuki took the keys from the one guard that had the keys while they made their way to the door to go and see if this was the right cells. but then again they are going to do somethings in this palace to make it all filthy and nasty even though they didnt know that it already is like that. plus they are going to be defile the castle one way or another this day. so they could get that out of their system and go on with everything else that needed to be done. once they find miaka they have to go and find tamahome and then get the fuck out of there and save the ass kicking for another time when they all cross paths. But first they needed to get miaka out of the sick prison. Lord only knows what has happened to a prisoner down there. And with a person like nakago it don't leave nothing to the imagination on what he might of done to priosners.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon_

Miaka sat on the damp floor and drew her knee's to her chest deep thought. She just hoped she didn't come someones bitch in here. She knew the stories of jail and she had no one to protect her. muramasa and mercilago sighed and knew they had to wait for their mistress to come and get them since she was close he could feel her. but the young masters and the three others are here as well he was able to feel them. but they had this feeling that she and the master was defileing palace. and why is there cum, piss and shit all over the floor. this was sick dont they know this was gross.

 _"What'll do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him… but I'll need mama's and the other's to help. but then again i have muramasa and mercilago."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka let out a small sigh and remembered a song uncle kouga sang when he was drunk she didn't even know where he had gotten it. plus she has the help of muramasa and mercilago when she needed them. and why does it smell like major ass in here. plus she dont even know what is mixed in that blood on the floor. people dont know how to clean their dammed prison it was just nasty to even look at that mess it was all over the place. She sighed and knew that she was stuck here until someone came for her. and she has to say this place was not the cleanest place. She knew the blood on the floor but not the other stuff that was mixed in the blood. She didn't know what happened to the poor soul that had whatever happened to them while being punished in this prison.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall, When you're in prison, don't turn the other way,Do not bend at all ,Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you. Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Always lie upon your back, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Keep you from attack, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch,They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other can make it through You can make it through You can make it through." Sang Miaka

Miaka sighed and laid her forehead on her knee's it was better when uncle ron sang it. while muramasa and mercilago snickered at the little song she had just sang. It seemed that it will be awhile down her before is saved. While she as busy contemplating on what to do when she was saved. As three something started to poke her in the back, when she didn't respond it they started to poke her even harder. Miaka whirled around. And wondered who the hell was bothering her. She wanted to be left the hell alone. And she needed to think. And whoever was poking at her was not helping nothing for her poor nerves. She was also worried about tamahome this was so unlike him to pull something like this. And it had her worried. All she could know that blood mixed with stuff in it was tamahomes. Even though she was close to being right on that thought.

 **"QUIT YOUR POKING I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PRISON BITCH!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka blinked a few times only seeing it was tamaki and the twins along with thoth,spirit and loki with their paws in the air in their wizard animal forms. now she knew that the gods are able to do this as well. and spirit as well and he was trained to be a wizard to a point.. She sighed it seemed they came along with her while them again they could of turned into their human forms but then again that was not such a good idea. muramasa and mercilago sighed and his young masters and the other three seemed to have came through once more. and he knew they are only going to try and poitn someone out.

"Oh it's just you six." Said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins and the other three only shook their heads vehemently and pointed over to the cell next to the four of them. Confused miaka blinked a few times before glancing over at tamaki and the twins the other three in the feline forms. At first she thought there was nobody there. Well there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. Miaka arched a brow at them. muramasa and mercilago was getting a splitting migrain from her stupidity and was about to scratch her eyes out wondered how in the world she could be their sibling. But they knew she was getting there and growing up. But for now they needed to make her understand on what they are trying to show her with out going to a human form. Miaka blinked a few times and wondered what the hell are they trying to show her and tell her. She was wondering how the hell did they even get in here from where ever they came from. Sometimes they are a huge mistery when it came down to how they all get into places she needed to ask them how they do things like this one day and maybe they could teach her she could use something like that when she is stuck into something like this.

"What are you saying you three? Theres no one there," said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins the other three were about to scratch the eyes out of miaka face for the sheer stupidity. So tamaki and the twins the other three neared the bars and that separated them from the other side. Taking their place. Tamaki started to point his paw next to them. Miaka pursed her lips in wonderment. Before she started to squint. The twins and tamaki even the other three bristled at her before getting closer. Not a minite later there was a ruckus behind the metal doors as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears. muramasa and mercilago was just happy tot say that their felt his mistress was near.

 **"HEY WHAT THE! OHHHHH YOU FIRE GODDESS YOU!"** Shouted Tasuki

Tamaki put a paw over their eyes as if the where tramatized what their step father had just shouted both of their step fathers where the same when it came to their mother. hikaru and kaoru didnt need to hear that from their step grandfather. while spirit and thoth knew kagome well and wish it was them even loki was wishing it, As tasuki appeared before them twirling the keys around his finger. muramasa and mercilago sighed of course they would have done that here in this place but then again he would have done the same thing as well. Miaka sighed that was their mother for you. They seemed to wonder how she could so something like that in the middle of a hell hole like this. They would never ever know on that one.

"Oh its just you." Said Miaka

Tasuki bristled at that he came here well after he and his little mate and wife did on the prison stairs was hot as hell. And now she was going to say that to him he felt insulted but then again they did do the nasty on the steps of the prison. he was her family as well dont mean you have to be rude about it. but then again he remembered her like that before he died again. spirit and thoth was looking at him and knew kagome was still into that it seemed. plus there was something else spirit and kagome did it in the death room while lord death was on a family trip hence forth the birth of maka and ritsu. Miaka was blushing red from what she knew her mother has just done. but then again she never ever expected her mother to not do something like that. She just took the chance and did it when she had it. And who knows nakago was probably jerking it around the corner so she wondered if he even seen it. But for now she didn't even want to think on something like that.

"What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka titled her head to the side and wondered who else came with him. And with the looks that tamaki and the twins where giving him she had a feeling that kagome and tasuki did the nasty somewhere in the palace and in which was funny. and it seemed that spirit and thoth was on the same thoughts and they should know. while loki was wondering what the hell did they do. while thoth pawed his son head to let him know it was ok. Kagome poked her head out from behind her mate only to have her kid grandkits, thoth and spirit and loki jump on her shoulder or miaka shoulder that is. But miaka was just overjoyed when she seen her mother standing there. She knew her siblings and nephews was as well. But they are just waiting for their next move in all of this since the next thing is hunting down tamahome and bringing back home.

"Oh i'm just so happy to see you mama." Chirped Miaka

kagome patted her head so they could get going before the little bit of her elementaly ice power wears off on the guards. She should of avada them on the spot but they where indeed trespassing on their lands so she left it alone. but then again their lives was not even worth saving form the way their soul chain looked and the other soul issues they had. they would go straight to hell by the way their soul looked. But there is more to what is going on here. And she was going to find out one way or another. And she has a feeling it involved yui. She knew that the could would do about anything to get want she wanted. So this was something she would never ever forgive her for if it was something she was thinking. And she just hoped it was not what she was thinking she didn't want to see her daughter heart broken.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They passed through corridor and miaka started to smell food with tamaki and hikaru in her arms with karou on her shoulder. thoth and spirit and loki was on bella shoulder. Her body refused to just let the good food go to waste in someone else somtach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself. And ended up going in the direction of the scent tasuki caught the glimpse of her straying away from was trying to pinpoint where tamahome was. While tasuki was wondering what the hell miaka was doing. It was like she was trying to wonder off on her own. And he didn't even understand what she was doing and why she was trying something like this. But he needed to stop her before it was way to late and she was stuck somewhere with out them and hurt from one of these assholes or the whore of this hellhole they call a country .

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Tasuki

kagome turned to see what her mate was talking about only to see miaka in one of her moods that he was going to let her stomach do all of the talking., she cursed all the godss for letting him live. She saw her one husband try to keep miaka away from the door. Unfortunately the appetite of miaka was stronger and the both of them. Tasuki grip slipped and it sent the door flying open with maika weight with kagome her son with his father and ex husband and freind. She grabbed her one husband before he hit the wall. she made mercilago and muramasa go with tasuki to hunt down chichiri and come and help her out. She was sure as hel not going to be leavin her daughter alone with these fuckers lurking around the place.

"Dearest you and muramasa go and find Chichiri and keep safe. Once you do stay hidden for us. keep mercilago and muramasa with you at all times. " Pleaded kagome

kagome kissed him deeply and she flashed into the room as the doors shut behind her. Tasuki with the two sword spirit who was going to be by his side until he knew they are able to find the perverted monk. tasuki swore as he sent a silent prayer that she will be ok as he hunted down the perverted monk with the sword spirit's. while he just hoped his beloved would come back to him safe and sound. But her daughter is going to be the death of her one of these days. So she was going to have to make sure she was going to be there just in case something does happen. She just didn't trust nakago when it came down to things on how he worked. She knew he was not one to not plan before he didn't anything. He was as good as she was when it came down to stuff like this. Hell he got her poisoned and that something he could brag about pretty much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the room._

kagome hid herself well inside of the room so she would be able to help at any moment. Miaka looked at the feast laid out on the table. There was lobster. A generous bowl of soup. Rice and everything else. And the gluttonous girl just like her father side of the family. She started to drool from the corners of her mouth and her eyes grew large. Tamaki and the twins along with the other three only shook their heads at what they are seeing. tamaki mother hikaru and kaoru looked at their grandmother. while thoth and spirit and loki went with tasuki should of let muramasa and mecilago and the other three come along with them. but it was a good choice for him to be with tasuki since he is the one he was not able to use his powers as a suzaku warrior. and his other powers are still being trained,

"Welcome Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka spun around and the twins and tamaki winked over to where their mother and grandmother was hiding they knew she was there and the only ones in the room able to sense her. While miaka met yuis dul had a bad feeling that yui was doing this was not out of the goodness of her heart. it was something she was going to say after pretending to play miaka, and then she would announce her true intent on what and why she did this. or either the food was poisoned as well. While kagome was going to be listing into the conversation and will step in when she needed to. But for now she needed to hear what iis going to happen. And she knew she tricked her for getting her alone with food. And that was a dick move on her part. She didn't sense no poison in the air so the food was safe.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui snickered at the stupidity of miaka nothing will ever change there in that department. But she knew that the food would bring her here in this room so she could get her alone and talk and then give a gift. kagome and her sons hoped that food was not going to be poisoned. you never know with this palace what will happened. and with the way yui was right now they dont even trust her at the point she was trying to do at this point. Kagome knew there was something else. There was something off about this whole thing and she didn't like it one bit when it came down to the fact she is out to harm her daughter who is her daughters former best friend. And yui wanted to play something like this then so be it when it came down to wanting to be her enemy and she was not going to like that either.

"Same old Miaka. You all never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal could you?" Asked Yui

Yui begain to walk over to the table not even noticing the three cats who were really humans in the room. They were able to listen with their mother and grandmother to see what is really going on. tamaki wanted to scratch her eyes out for that comment. it dont matter that she hated miaka right now. she didnt have tbhe insulting about her and her family. even though they knew that their mother was not pleased they could feel her culdnt help they are not human and this is how they have to live to be able to eat. She knew that it was not something people seemed to like much. Mainly people like yui who enjoyed too judge others when it came down to some things. But for now she was going to see what yui wanted. And maybe she could tell her where tamahome is. She knew that yui knew where tamahome is since she is the one who wanted him to be here with her.

"Well don't just stand there. Lets sit down. After all I had this food made especially for you," said Yui

Tamaki and the twins jumped down to the ground and eyed yui with watchful eyes. While miaka and yui sat at the ends of the table. Miaka eyed the good. Yui drank from her cup and closed her eyes casually. kagome couldnt believe she was going to freaking at that food. and her system is still not used to some things like the rest of them. she hasnt trained for her kai to push it out of her yet. and that is never fun. But she took notice that yui was doing this for a reason and there is a reason behind this. And it was not a good one from what she was reading into right now. And with how yui was thinking It could be anything. Kagome sighed and wondered why the girl have to be like this. It was not the correct way to go about things. It was going to bring darkness to her soul and she was able to see it from looking into her soul.

"Go on. Eat, its not like its poisoned or anything. In fact it's rather good. Hm?" Said Yui

Yui looked up to see that miaka had half the table finished and the plate in her hands licking it clean like a cat. While tamaki and the twins only shook their heads while their mother and grandmother did the same thing. how could miaka do something so stupid. there could be something that was going to probably end up killing her. but then again they didnt know with the state of mind yui was having these days. But if yui kept going the way she was going her soul would be sucked into the darkness. And she would not be able to come back from it. But then again you have some lucky cases and was able to get free from it. But they don't know about yui since she would not even listen to even her. But for now she needed to make sure she was listening into the whole conversation.

"Yui. It was delicious!" Chirped Miaka

Yui started to laugh causing miaka to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back them. So she decided to give it a shot. the giggle that she was giving off was even creeping out kagome since it was not normal laughing. It was something that you laugh when you are basically trying to creep someone out. But yui was trying to show miaka something and she didn't know what it was just yet. And maybe it might have to do with tamahome. She was hoping it was not tamahome and just very nude paintings of Nakago or the emperor. She rather have that burned into her brain than seeing her daughter hurt from whatever yui has planned and has u her sleeves.. so what else was new there when it came down to yui these days. but then again yui has went to her darker side it seemed.

"Um Yui?" Asked Miaka

"Let me just say this!" Snapped Yui

At the tone of yui made miaka and kagome along with tamaki and the twins. The tone was emotionless. hell she seem demons and evil fuckers better than this and as well other beings that had more emotion when they hated someone. but then again there was something else when it came down with being around yui right now was not the funnest thing. plus she knew there was something else she was hiding from them, maybe she would be able to speak out sighed and knew this was when yui was going to start going to her darker side so she would make her daughter suffer from taking the things she wanted…well more like have things she wanted and she cant have since she was one to have her jealousy and make it known when it came down to things that she wanted…

"I will never let you have tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could of have you killed at any time but that would be boring so im going to allow you to live." Hissed Yui

"Y-Yui, I.. I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I," said Miaka

miaka was cut off when water was splashed in her face as yui threw her drink on her from across the table. Tamaki was a tad bit wet from what she threw at his sister miaka the twins ducked under the felt bad for her sons that they and to get all wet and merlin only knows what the hell was in that cup she tossed at miaka and her son and grandkits and she had a feeling that she knew they are plotting to scratch her eyes out for doing so. But he didn't understand why yui is the way she is since he didn't know her all that well. But he has to say she was someone who he didn't like much. She just one of those people who creeped you out. But he would just bypass that for his sister he didn't mind doing that. But he knew their mother would do things to protect them of she needed to she would die to protect them. It is a thing for a good mother that she is and yui was crossing the line.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now. You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all the abuse and molesting! All you could think about was tamahome and how you can get him back!" Hissed Yui

The door slammed open making tamaki and the twins jump a the feel of their mother and grandmother anger and power flowing off her. Miaka flinched she knew that move. And she knew what their mother was showing off and yui better listen to her mother before she will get what was going to be coming to her. kagome stepped forward obviously she was angry yui was the first to speak up at the sighting of kagome standing there. a very very pissed off kagome that is. yui gulped she knew that look all to well. and it seemed she was not going to be giving her a hardy welcome and how are you. and maybe a slap in the face that was the least of her worries at this point in time. and why does those cats look so freaking smug for some reason as if they knew what was going on. what the hell was she thinking they are cats.

"kagome what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

"What happened to you? What happened when you were sent to Kuto?" demanded kagome

Yui eyes where widened at the demanding tone she was giving she could sense and taste the power that she was giving off. she was a alpha female and she knew what that was nakago explained that to her well enough. and she would not be shocked that he is even feeling this right now. but she was not going to show nothing to show that she was hurt by all that had happened. but in other sense of the word that she was. yui gulped down her fear she never seen kagome like this before. but she knew that she had over heard. but she could at least let them know she was there listening in. even though the three cats in the room was not even real cats that was three one her son and two grandkits was there with them. Even though she is pissed off at her daughter and hates her guts right now.

"You mean… you don't know? But Miaka she already knows and Tamahome too.." said Yui

Miaka looked away from her mother and so did tamaki and hikaru and karou they were there and thoth had ot calm his son down from the memories. and spirit helped him as well. they just locked themselves in a room that was to mich to think on. they couldnt watch to see after the scream of horror from tamaki. she didn't want to say nothing because it was something that yui had to tell her mother herself it was not her place in to open her mouth to say anything to her mother about what had happened. Tamaki along with hikaru and karou along with thoth and spirit was there and they knew what happened. plus death the kagome crossed her arms over her chest for her mothering side coming out. and yui crunged fromt he scolding look in those mismatched eyes.

"Nobody has told her anything Yui… she wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsuken. on me and the ones who was with us." Said Miaka

Yui threw her head back and laughed a bitter laugh that sent chilled down your spine. kagome wondered what made yui like this. And if It was what she thought it was it was not miaka fought. while tamaki and the twins was glaring at yui that was not miaka fought she was taking them back to this world. so why would she blame miaka, she letting her bitter anger and jealousy come out about tamahome that is the reason. even though there was no way for her to break the soul mate bonding. that was what will fallow you through out time and space and the next life to the next.

"Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that your own mother would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really are?" Asked Yui

Miaka cringed from what she had said. Yes it was true. but then again she over looked that there was others who knew what had happened when they went to taiitsukuns palace. The thought had crossed her mind but then again her mother had her husbands and her family and friends. but then again she hated anything that went to kuto. but miaka is not the one to blame it was the fools that did that to her. and it seemed that nakago was working on her emotions. but what is new with the jack ass general. But she had that fear when it came down to her mother. While yui was glaring darkly as f she was thinking it was going to scare the hell out of them. But miaka knew for a fact it was not going to work when it came to her mother.

"I didn't tell mama because it was not my place to do so. You are the only one who had the right to tell her. I thought that mama would need to hear it from you others would not even open up about it. tamaki had to be calmed down from seeing what had happened it made him remember things that he dont want to remember. And besides while we worried about ourselves. She was fighting for the country she rules." Said Miaka

"Yui." Whispered kagome

Yui turned to kagome who wanted answers and will not stop at anything to get the answers and yui will not want the way she would use on her that tact she used during the ministry when she worked. she would not even use her mind reading spells. or her mind reading vampire powers that involves taking her gloves off. she was not even monitoring the moods either. hikaru put a paw on tamaki back to let him know it was ok. but then again she would be the only one who would understand her suffering. since she had it happend to he. and tamaki and draco. so this was something that she and they would understand on how things work with the way yui was thinking. and how she was feeling. and nakago make things alot worst by the way he was treating her.

"All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kuto. I was attacked. And I was defiled. As long as I have this scar I will never forgive Miaka." Hissed Yui

This time was yui;s eyes went wide as kagome gripped yuis wrist as she pushed all the empath power on her to make her stay still. kagome ignored yui protest as she pushed more of the empath powers on her..and proceeded to channel her powers of the shikon into her hand. Miaka stood surprised while the twins and tamaki watched from where they where. hikaru was still giving comfort to tamaki. Yui was expecting pain. she knew kagome was using something to make her stay where she was.. But she only felt warmth and comfort. After a few moments kagome let go of her wrist only to see that the scar was gone.

"give me the hurt, and give me the pain. give me the blame for now seeing the things that you have had happened to you. give me the chance to see you clear at last.." pleaded kagome

"see me clear at last?" asked yui

Yui's eyes went wide forgetting that kagome had suffered the same thing more than once. And miaka was born through that sort of assault. So she would understand how it felt but she had it worst than her she had a cursed mark on her arm. the cursed mark that would forever make her suffer the one that naraku put on her back. to make her feel the pain once it was hit. and that was something that would never ever be cursed or be able to be rid of. and they did try about everything. not even zuse or any god was able to rid of it. but kagome remained who she was and that was something that yui never understood why she never turned to be like her in the end of everything. but she remained true to herself and never turned her back on the world. she wished she had that strength to be like her. but it seemed that she would never be that way. but she could try her best and be like her if she tried.

"you feel ugly, you feel used. you feel broken, you feel bruised, ah! but i can see all the beauty underneath." Said kagome

Miaka sighed kagome was always wise and her past was the help in that with how wise she was and now what to say. plus she had this feeling she was using the calm to make her feel it with the empath power. this is what yui needed to hear kagome say to her. she needed to hear it from someone who knew and what it felt like. She watched as yui looked at her seeing that kagome was trying to defuse the issue at hand. while kagome one son and grandkits who was with them in a cat form was watching knowing what she was doing. Kagome was trying to get yui to calm down enough to let them know where tamahome is hiding or being locked up at. Miaka sighed her mother always knew what she is doing and knew what she was to say. But yui needed to let her speak to let her know that she is not alone. And it will be ok to come back to them to the light that she is snuffing out quickly.

"you have been robbed of love and pride. been ignored and casted aside. even so i still know there is beauty never sparkle bright if they are not set just right. beauty sometimes goes unseen we cant all get what we want. im sorry that i couldnt see what was going on. but you cant blame this one miaka. she didnt know what was are not thinking clearly. and the result in that you are holding someone here who needs to return home. what you are doing is not right. and it is not you.." Said kagome

Yui's hand went up to her mouth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly that was all she needed to hear. and she knew that kagome was speaking the truth on all of it. she pushed it all onto her. but she was not even able to think she would be able to do what she was asking right now. she will need the time to do so.. Miaka closed her eyes and made a cried before joining kagome on the floor. Together they bowed lowly and yui just cried harder, she just hoped what her cousin had done was helping their friendship, but kagome had a feeling she didnt even make a dent in what she was doing right now. even her one son and twin grandkits knew that she didnt make a dent into that fake emotions she had up. But miaka was the only child who kagome had didn't do that she took notice of that.

"d-do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Asked Yui

kagome smiled kindly and lifted her hand once again and understood why yui said the things she was saying. But for her it was different she was not able to forgive and forget since the person who had done it to her it was something they wanted to do. but she would have to do that when she was ready. and to know in her heart when that time comes she would know that it was time she would have forgave her daughter when she was ready. she knew it was way to soon in the ways he was dealing with this. But she hoped yui was not letting more of the darkness consume her soul and her heart. Once the darkness started to take your heart it would take a lot to get the person back from it. And even for her it would take a lot of power for her to do that. And with yui she would have to use a rather large amount of it.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. Im sure that all of this isn't what you really wish for. you would know in your heart that you would be ready for that. for now you need to let things go in your own way. but in my view this was not the way to go about it." Said kagome

 **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"** Yelled Yui

kagome grunted and the twins and tamaki winced from the loud scretching of her voice when she yelled and it seemed that she had forgotten once again that kagome was the one who knew what it felt like. and what it feels liek to have this happen to her. but she basically had a war to fight when it had happened to her. she was not going to do what she was going to ask her. miaka is getting everything she ever so deserved. and tamahome was just the start of her vengence she was feeling for her ex freind. she was never going to harm kagome even though she was in the cross fire like always when it came down to things like this. and that she was going to hate miaka more and more each time it happened. But she knew she was going to become a enemy for what she has done to kagomes daughter. And she knew who ever dares to harm any of her children you will be lucky to live after that. But she was hoping she would over look that.

"Because I have seen and had it done to me only worst. Miaka and her twin brother was brought into this world because of a sick freak. And you say you think I don't know what you feel like. I know what its like to feel forgotten by the persons you hold dear and have things put inside of your mind while said person raped you while making you feel the most pain you have ever felt in your life. I know how it feels when people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others that love you and will stay with you. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you. Yui and we are all willing to wait for you. So take your time to let your heart knows what it wants and it will tell you the right time to let you know its ok to forgive." Snapped kagome

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground to show yui that she was there for her like kagome had told her to do. but her mother was trying her best in taking her feelings and making them to be for the best of yui. but she was sadly disappointed in how yui was thinking and how she was dealing with it. causing a war was not going to help her in the end. it was only going to cause her darkness. And she knew this would not work but hope is still there in her. but the darkness would consume her that was going to be something that she was not aware of. but she had to learn somethings on her own when it came to one's soul. and she is at the point of not listening to her or anyone for that matter.

"Its true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through. I love him but even without him I still would of came back for you. Yui." Said Miaka

Before she could say anything more. Yui slammed her hands on the table with all the anger and hate pushing out of her. making poor kagome flinch from all the feelings that she was feeling. she had to put up a sheild to block all of it because it was starting to affect her.. She had just about enough of this bullshit that miaka was spewing out of her mouth. She understood what kagome had said but miaka she tried to hard. but yui was not going to accept miaka word in all of this. she knew that kagome meant well but she was not going to forgive miaka so easy she knew miaka was only doing this to get the information on tamahome. But she a=was playing with fire since miaka was kagome daughter and she was not going to be surviving when it came down to what she was playing with. She would be lucky if she even lives in the end of all of this she knew what kagome is able to do to people who does things and harms hat is hers.

"Y-you think that just because you bow before me and apologize to me. I-I would forgive you, miaka? I-its too late for that kind of talk!" Hissed Yui

Yui headed for the door as fast as she could but miaka latched herself onto her arm so she was not able to leave the room like she was trying to leave. She didn't want it to end like this and she wanted to know where tamahome was. Kagome sighed and let this happened since miaka needed to know where tamahome is. and where he was at or even if he was still alive. but she didnt sense his death through he death god powers. since she was feeling something that was about to happened. it was a sense of dread and something that she was not able to see. she cant even feel anyone around. while she was trying to have any visons on what was about to happen but it got even more foggy and nothing was able ot be seen.

"Please yui.. let Tamahome go! Please! Please let him go home! Tamahome is not appeart of this!" Cried Miaka

Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away from her as if she was some sort of illness or trash that was just gross., miaka was sent backwards and collided with a chest one that she knew all to wells since she had been crushed into it so many times.. Miaka looked up at the person she bumped into and saw the person she been searching for all night. and now he was standing there before her. while tamaki poked at his mother this his paw and pointed to the door. when kagome saw who it was and seen that there was something that is off about tamahome. it was like his emotions was not even there. as if something was blocking them or they rewired him to make him do what they wanted him to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes and they started to spill again as she threw her arms around him happily. She was so happy she finally was able to see him and have him in her arms. while kagome's eyes was still wide she was not able to read tamahome like they are able to do normally. he was not even there as if he was some sort of a robot or had his brain washed or something. there was something off about this and there was something she was going to be finding out once she was able to get a lock on him.. there was something really wrong with tamahome he was not the tamahome she knew that was for sure and not sure what they had done to him. maybe this is the reason why they are not able to get the visions like they normally do when they needed to find something out.

"Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Yui averted her eyes knowing what she had done to him thinking that it didn't even taken affect.. she didn't want to see none of this. kagome had gotten to her feet and spun around to see tamahome he had something very familiar in his eyes. they are cold and dark. something she used to use when she was in her spying days. but this was something different he had been changed in all the worst ways. and she was not able to figure that out. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong. Very wrong with this picture. Miaka tightened her embrace. she was creeped out by this verson of tamahome and she shot a dark look at yui and knew this was all her doing to make tamahome like this to do what she wanted him to do.

"I missed you so much." Cried Miaka

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back for something there that was going to help him as if making her think it was some sort of watched the scene thinking the potion never worked that nakago gave her and it chanced him completely it was something that she was not expecting. its like he was no longer the tamahome she was in love with. and sadly this was even creeping her the hell out when it came down to what he had turned into. and it was all her faught in doing that. but by the way kagome was acting it as if she was able to sense something wrong and off about him. so many the potion did work if she was acting the way she did, but kagome would fight tamahome if she has to. She would not let him harm her daughter even while on a mind control drug.

"Miaka I did as well," said Tamahome

Tamahome shoved her roughly off him as if she was something to plague him with germs or something like that. Kagome eyes shot open wide this was not the tamahome they knew and loved. Stunned by his reaction miaka was unbale to register the fact that she was almost battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately kagome was much faster by using flash step and her speed along with demonic speed. And flashstep. She was able to grab daughter by the shoulder enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was in a state of shock while tamaki and the twins were freaking out about tamaki and miaka's mother and the twins grandmother being wounded by someone they called friend. They saw their mother was holding on to the edge of the table. Her right arm was bleeding so was her back since she was the once who took both impacts. She was just happy she was able to save her daughter from this. She was not going to let her be harmed from him. even though its going to be mentally she was not able to protect her children from that even though she wished she was able to do so.

"Tama…home… " said Miaka

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me that way you filthy white trash whore!" Hissed Tamahome

Miaka could only stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her and called her. kagome hissed from what he had just said how dare he speak to her in such a manner. No one speaks about her daughter or any of her children in such a way it was a disgrace to their birth and their royal blood line. miaka was royalty from many blood lines. She is not going to be spoken to like this. She was not going to stand for it. And she was not going to stand for the person who she is called friend to who happened to be not himself no more to harm her daughter. Even though she was not going to be able to protect her heart and mind from what is to come if she was correct. This was the bad feeling they all have been having and it seemed this was not going to end well for her since she was going to be fighting him. yui sensed the feeling of impending death all around the room. she also had a feeling that kagome knew she was behind this as well.

"This cant be!" Cried Miaka in horror

The nunchucks were ready aiming at her had a dark smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face to make her face look like what he wanted it to look like. that was something that he was going to do. make her suffer and then kill her after he made her feel the amount of pain he wanted to have her feel. Unbeknownst to him. kagome leg was gliding in the air as well. her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed miaka face by a mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her hair ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ribbon fell to the ground.

 **"DAMNIT! I MISSED! KAGOME STOP GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL RID OF THIS DISTGUSTING FILTHY WHORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Roared Tamahome

"In your dreams you fucking lower class warrior! I will not let you harm my daughter!" Hissed kagome

kagome sucked in a breath before she grabbed kagome with her good arm and started to run out of the room. The twins and tamaki was on her shoulders so they were not going to get lost. she cant let him continue to try and harm her heard her mother demand tamaki, hikaru and karou to go and find the others and have them to come quickly. she needed to get her out of here now. tamahome was no longer the same. they brain washed him and turned him into this mindless murdering fool that they wanted him to be. and in yui case to only have eyes for her and that is what she wanted. tamahome bent down and picked up the ribbion that fell to the floor as he tucked it into his sash he would keep it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They were already a couple of hallways and the corners from the dangerous room. When miaka halted to a stop yanking her wrist from her mother hold of. She was not going to leave him behind they are here to bring him home. and that is what they are going to do., they have not choice but to leave tamahome behind. but she knew miaka was not going to leave him. she would have to have something to make her realize that he was no longer the tamahome that they all know and love. Her mother would have to fight to make sure that he was not going to harm her no more. but for now she needed to get her away from him far away from tamahome until they find some way to get him back or what the reason to make this..

"No that was Tamahome! I have to go back to see him mama!" Cried Miaka

"pup are you freaking crazy! That guy is not Tamahome no more! He tried to break your fucking arm and bust your head open!" Hissed kagome

Miaka shot her mother a determined look to show her she was going to go and do the way she wanted to do it and screw what the hell happened to me that was the man she loved back there. she was in pain and she needed to find the others. she needed to go and find a place to hide until the others team up with them and find a way out. but then again she needed to send a message to muramasa and mercilago to find them at once and warn them to watch out for tamahome. Kagome knew what is going to happen she knew when her daughter was like this she would not listen to her. So she knew she will have to fight because her pea brained daughter have to be so much of a pain when it came down to things like this. Even though she understood but it was not safe for her right now.

"No I will not leave him mama! They probably did something to him! I'm sure that if he read's this note he would remember me!" Cried Miaka

Miaka pulled out the note and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. She knew he would remember once he reads the note while kagome took off after the stupid daughter who is trying to basically get herself killed from a brain washed tamahome and nakago as well. And she will be dammed when it came down to this she was not going to let her daughter be harmed or killed. after she sent her son and grankits to go and find tasuki and chihciri, thoth and spirit and loki. she sighed and sent a message that she hoped that would get to her sword spirit's in time before anything else happened. but she would protect her daughter until they leave this place. She will need the help when she needed it. Because she was already wounded and she was not going to be able to last long. But she will try her best and she will protect her daughter from a brain washed tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chiriko flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. While everyone else was either was reading or playing a game. Or watching something on a computer or just sparing. or doing something that was helping them get through this as time went slowly for them all. But they was wondering why in the would they are taking so long to come back. Some of them was having a huge bad feeling on what was going on. But they have not felt no power levels go off just yet so they knew there was no fighting just they knew kagome has not been tempted to kill someone just yet but they knew it will happen soon from the feeling some of them are having right now.

"They're not back yet. They're later! Something must've gone wrong, they've had more than enough time to do this." Said Nuriko

Bulma looked over her book she was reading from the palace library it seemed none of them felt her daughters power yet so nakago and her was not done with what she had been there. but she saw alice visions was off and on but nothing seemed to be coming back to her. she even have the sense of dread that something was going on over there. and even het husband was as well. but they knew their daughter would fight until the end of her life. Hotohori was submerged in his own worried about his and tasuki wife. even with him over there it still made him worry.. But then again they should have been back by now. This was kuto anything could of happened. And he had a feeling kagome would not hold back if she had to do so. She would do anything to protect what is hers. And miaka was going to be the one who is going to be protected the others who was with her was able to fight.

 _"I was so naïve to assume that my wife and mate would be safe with only tasuki . And I haven't heard a word since their last check in."_ thought Hotohori

grimmjow stood in front of hotohori he was about to snap that flute in a minute he and a few others was thinking the same even kenpachi and shocking enough it was also nnoitra was the same thing. there was something about to go down that none of them knew what not going to be pleasent. but they just hoped they would come back to them safely and not dead that is all they hoped for. But their knew kagome she would not hold back when she has to fight. So they are going to hope to see nakago dead body by the time she came back. But they knew she was not going to kill him since they knew it was not the right time to do so. But for now they could only hope on the fact that she would do something that would make him enough to suffer for a good while. But then again kagome had her own little calling card she liked to leave to those who are deemed worthy of being her enemy in which you don't want to have that calling card on your head..

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Kuto_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens. Tamahomes letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again everything will be different. So she thought not even knowing the orders that he was given by nakago. kagome was grumbling and trying to keep up with her daughter. she knew that she was not going to believe what is going on until they are beat to a bloody pulp so she had to prepare herself for that to even happen. But she was not going to leave her daughter alone with the brain washed tamahome lurking around the place. And with nakago as well. So yeah miaka was not going to get her wish to be alone. She was not going to give her daughter this one while she knew her daughter would be pissed off at her but she didn't care right now. Her safety is her first thing in her mind well beside the pain in her arm that is.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried kagome

Miaka looked back to see her mother running after her. Her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted in pain. Miaka stopped only for a moment to get kagome to turned around to go and see held. kagome needed to make sure that her daughter understood what is going on and what will happened if they dont see that tamahome again because he would harm them both. But she would try to stop that as much as she could. But then again she would hope she would have help soon because she is bleeding like crazy and she was already badly wounded from what tamahome has already done to her. But she was not going to let him harm her daughter. She knew she was not going to be able to protect her from the heart ache and the mental what she was going to have done to her. She knew this was not going to be a pretty thing when this night was over.

"mama you should go and find chichiri and tasuki and muramasa and mercilago and the others. You need to have that looked at!" Cried Miaka

kagome didn't listen she only shot her a don't you dare pull that on me look as she made her way over to her side she was not leaving her alone with the way tamahome is. She didn't care about what had happened to her. and the new brain washed tamahome will do anything that he was told to do. and that would even mean kill his soul mate with out even knowing it and not even care that he was going to kill her right in front of him. and she was not going to let him harm her daughter. She was going to protect her with everything she has. Even if she was going to die tonight she knew her daughter would be protected. She just hope the others would come soons he knew that tamahome is going to be fighting someone tonight and it was going to be her. She was not going to let him go mind control or no mind control he should of known better.

"Do you think… I'm gonna leave.. without you?" Asked kagome

kagome tried to catch her breath from running with the injury she has. She swallowed before standing up strangth again and tried to regained her composure on what she had to rest for a while to let her powers do their job. but she had to regain some sort of sense before she was about to endure the battle that is to the only thing if he was brainwashed he would not be able to out anything that he knew to anyone so that is a major plus there. But he should of known better on taking stuff from people like the ones from kuto. Now they have to fid some way to get him out of this one. Kagome sighed on announce from the whole thing. She was getting to old she feels her age when things like this happens.

"Besides I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" asked kagome

kagome pointed at her arm before she faced her with a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else. kagome was way ahead of her to the tree. she needed to relax some that blow took her for a loop. and it seemed the brainwashing had tapped into his streingth so this was not good either for none of them if that was to happen. but kagome being kagome she was not going to listen and do what she wanted. and she knew that kagome would never ever go easy on tamahome if she had her chance. but for now maybe she had to let her remain. as long as she let her do what she wanted to do.

"Hey wait mama!" Called Miaka

Kagome only frowned she didn't know how in the world tamahome was acting like that. She will not fail to protect miaka. She had a hunch that nakago was behind all this and she will get him for all this one day. Who else could've thought of using tamahome against miaka? Yui was bitter and out for revenge. But she was not evil. Fire burned in her eyes she was not going to sit around and do nothing. The tree was in sight and kagome already felt tamahome approaching it too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time. Kagome prepared herself for what will about to happen. She already knew she was going to have to fight tamahome so that was already in mind. But for now she was gonna regain her energy so she was able to fight when that time came. She was sure as hell not going to let him harm her daughter she knew that already. She would rather die before that one happens,

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

kagome sighed and slumped against the tree. They had finally reached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well at least not with tamahome that is. kagome allowed herself to fall to her knees to let herself rest while they wait for what was going to happen. this was something that she knew that miaka was not going to stop until she knew the truth and it was going to be rather painful to make her see said truth. and she knew dammed well that she would do anything to help her daughter through this. And she knew her siblings and nephews will as well and their families.. Miaka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her mother the way she was and knew she was not in good shape and she also knew she would not stop at nothing to do what she wanted so she knew she gotten that off of her mother and grandfather and grandmother.

"mama! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

Kagome sighed and only shook her head at what her daughter had just said to her. She was vegeta daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there on the way he thought. he was intelligent. Miaka got a lot of herself into her. She knew her daughter was like her more than she knew. She just never liked to show that she was not a normal human. But for now she was not going to let her own daughter face this one alone. she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. she would this for her children and never ever going to stop anytime soon. She would give up her life if it came down to having them safe. But she knew she was not able to save them from the mental pain and heartache she wished she was able to do that but she was not able to do so.. even if it was tamahome that she was going to be fighting to the death and maybe worst.

"You didn't let me pup. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed my darling daughter. But your to much like me than you even know..." Said kagome

Miaka frowned and knew her mother spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed she so much alike her fathers more so than they knew. She was like her mother and family but she never ever wanted to see it or except it when it came down to things like this but she was proud to have a mother and family like she has. She just needed to see the light and this place has been a great help sven herself was able to say that now… So she maybe just give talking her mother in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ache first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and for her mother's sake. And now her mother was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to her mother or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped her mother lean against the trunk of the tree and hoped her message got to her sword spirit's in time for them to find them. Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes at the way her daughter was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning. it's just a scratch I had worst done to me ad you know that daughter of mine.." Grumbled kagome

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid mama!" Said Miaka

kagome eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. kagome used her good arm to pull her daughter into a hug. kagome sighed and patted her head softly. miaka had cried her pain and heart ache into her mothers chest she was hurt by what tamahome has done she just don't understand what had happened to him to make him like this. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. kagome slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. kagome wiped the tears away to show her that she was there. this was going to be something that she would never ever stop doing. even how long it would take since it was going to be forever for them all. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked kagome into the tree making her scream in pain since it was her injured arm that was hit.. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from her mother and who would be holding her. she hoped her mother was ok since she heard her scream out in pain as if her injured arm was hurt even worst her cure spider mark on her back. she would feel bad for her dearest mother to know that she was even more wounded for her sake. but she knew that her mother would die for her if she was able to die. She knew she would die for all her children and grandchildren as well her family. Miaka knew how noble her mother is and she was proud to have her as her mother.. but if anything from knowing her mother that wont stop her from fighting.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome there with her. maybe she was wrong and he was still her tamahome. and that he was only making them think he was on their side and yui side. maybe she was thinking that her brain finally made her go cray cray. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did her mother scream like she had as if she was in pain and if she was more wounded. while tamahome held her closer and closer into him. even though miaka didnt know what is really going through his mind. so she was thinking he was back to his old self and that he was the one her mother was ready to beat his ass for the bullshit he has put them through. She knew her mother is really pissed off from what he has pulled and that she has been wounded by him as well. Miaka only could hope that he is back to his old self so they all could go back home together. But the logical part of her brain that she rarely used was trying to tell her that she should watch out and this was not the tamahome she loved and her soul mate. It was the brain washed one.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While her mother was knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry. and he knew that once the shikon miko come back out of the dark she would beat the living hell out of him for even doing this to her daughter. She was not happy he was fucking with her mind. This was not going to go well if they are unable to bring him back at this point in time. She was going to be destroyed mentally and most of all her heart was going to be broken.. and that was something he knew for a fact that she was going to beat the living crap out of him. and it turned him the fuck on and he was looking forward to it.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream. miaka was hoping that tamahome was speaking the truth to her. she didnt want to believe that he had changed. even though her mother was better at seeing stuff like this. but she wanted to believe in her own heart. plus she was able to use her powers to be able to figure stuff out. But her mother seemed to be passed out at this point in time. But she has hope that her tamahome has come back to her. She was just hoping that is the case. While kagome was trying to gain enough power to get up and beat the crap out of the brain washed tamahome. She was not going to stand for this. Her daughter didn't deserve this. He should be even lucky that he was her soul mate. So she has no choice but to let him live when it came down to the fact that he was her daughter soul mate and as well a suzaku warrior and her friend. But right now it was different she was going to make him suffer..

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. But tamahome head was being pulled back. kagome in her demonic form had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her daughter she knew that his tamahome was lying through his teeth. and she was going to beat his ass for even thinking that he was going to get away with what he was doing. so that is something he must of known what about to happen. she was able to tell what was going on. even though it was not the lie that she sensed it was the feeling that she gets while she was around tamahome. and she didnt get that normal feeling when it came down to this sort of thing. but like hell she was going to let him get away with this.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit it is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! Hes under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways!" Demanded kagome

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair as if he was some sort of sling shot. He bowed his head and shook it to make the pain that he felt she was a strong one with her size in all.. kagome was immediately in front of miaka she was not going to let him harm her daughter she was not going to allow it. even though said daughter was not believing what was in front of her.. While miaka looked horrified at what her mother was doing she felt the anger coming off her. as well impending death. hell she knew everyone back at the palace in konan probably was able to feel her anger and hate right now. and knew that something happened to make her this way. so she hoped that the others are on their way to help sooner or later.

"mama, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Kagome shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to her. she was in alpha female mode and she was not going to be nice or play nice with him. she was also in the goddess of death and war mode as well. this was something that you never ever want to fuck with. since the demonic, wizarding and other races and gods knew all to well. that is something he was going to learn quickly in this new tamahome will have to learn as well it seemed that they didnt even put that in his mind as if he was meant to fight them and die while doing so.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real and im useing the term and workd "real" so think on that word "real". the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked kagome

kagome stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. kagome focused all her attention the brain washed as if they used a lot of electroshock therapy pushed through his brain. but then again nakago would not be so smart to be doing something about that. or even know what it was and use it as well. plus he would have to have the spell to use it as well in this sort of time.. she was more or less ashamed to even know yui for even letting this even happen to tamahome. that must of been something nakago talked into her love sick obsessed brain of hers.

"Same old kagome. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when her mother blocked her from even going near him to have him hurt her again. and she knew in her current state with the pain in her arm and her back she would have a hard tome keeping track of her and fighting tamahome. she would have to use spirit in this when he gets his ass here.. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact. she just cant believe what she was seeing. this is not the tamahome she knows and love. but she needed to find some way to get him to remember the true self. and maybe just maybe that the letter confessing his love would do that.

"Miaka!" Hissed kagome

The harshness in her mother's voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone her mother used for when she was about to lecture her other siblings and nephews for something they have done wrong. Or needed to be teach something they knew was wrong. or any one punishment for that her royal duties and her alpha female duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. But she was going to disobey her mother this time since she has to try this. She has to see if tamahome would come back to her from the letter he left her before he came here and became what he is now. She just has to try this and see if she would be correct in this as she got free from her mothers hold and tried to go back to tamahome and try out what she thinked is the thing that will bring him back to them the old tamahome the one man who she loved and who is her soul mate. . kagome growled in anger when her daughter for her lover and soul mate, kagome dashed over to her stupid pea brained daughter and held her back it was hard but she did it. kagome used her strength from her demonic powers from letting her go anywhere near tamahome. She was not going to let him harm her further she was not going to let him do it. She was putting her foot down on this and stopping this while she was able to and before she started to fight.

"mama, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but her mother was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so. and she cant let nothing happened to her she would never ever forgive herself if that ever happened to her daughter. She was making sure that she was going to be the one in her daughters place once again. She was going to be the one to be harmed. She was not going to let this happen to her daughter. The damage is done to her heart from what she was seeing. But when it finally kicked in that tamahome was not the same no more and is the brain washed one in front of her. It will destroy her mentally and further the heart ache. She was in the mode of not realizing the truth right now. So that has not set in just yet and that might take a while to do so since she was dealing with her first time with something like this. In which is making things harder for her since it was her soul mate that is doing this to her. So it makes things a tad bit harder for her at the moment..

"I know that's not the real tamahome. But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snape out of it! mama please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately, kagome however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. And she knew what brain washed people were able to do. it happened to her once with her heart taken out of her by naraku and he controled her. plus the time sesshomaru had to make her remember everything. miaka struggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stopped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. kagome had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other. kagome was not going to stop keeping a eye on him she didnt trust him in his current state of mind and being brain washed. but then again this was something that she was not going to trust in him for the time being.. she had that sense of dread in her once more and when she sensed that she was never wrong and it normally means her getting her ass kicked badly or worst. . and knew that this was not going to work. it would take more than that letter to get him to remember who he really is. But she had a bad feeling about this. And when she gets those feelings it was never ever a good thing and she knew what happens or normally happens when she get those feelings.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before him,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart. kagome felt for her daughter since what was going to happen once he is done playing her will rip her heart out and stomp all over it. and that is what will happened. since she should know herself since it happened to her by naraku and albus as well. oh she remembered the pains that sesshomaru had to take to get her back to her normal state. but then again there was a lot of things that was something she could relate to.. but she was not going to stand for what he does though. She was going to make him pay one way or another. She was going to make sure her daughter was safe first and then she would go and beat the crap out of him. maybe that might bring his brain back to normal.

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchment into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them. Kagome sighed and had that feeling of dread was real and this was it. and miaka was never going to take this well. because she would not either if it was her in that place. but this was something she took notice to as well. why the visions came the way they were. this was why she and alice was having a hard time seeing what was about to happen. But tamahome was going to suffer from this. And he was going to suffer greatly when she was through with him. he has done something that basically is a crime in her books. He harmed her daughter in more than one way. even though he didn't realize it since he was not in the right mind since he is brain washed. But it didn't stop her from making him suffer for the move he has just pulled.

* * *

 _"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being." said tamahome_

* * *

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didnt even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind. miaka felt her heart being ripped like that paper. and knew that it was the end of her and tamahome. yui had won and she had tamahome like she wanted. and now she was going to have it all the love of tamahome and the beast god. kagome bowed her head in prayer to her daughters deep deep sadness and that is something that she was going to shut down for. She was not going to be ok after this until the real tamahome was to be with her again. She was angered and wanted to kill this one of tamahome for what he has done to her daughter. She was sure as hell not going to let him get away from what he has done to her. She was going to be him suffer painfully for it and she was going to enjoy making him suffer for it.

* * *

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. or cut with other things. she felt like her heart turned to ice and would never ever be heated to be over. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone. kagome eyes went cold and glowed from her power that showed she was deeply pissed off. he was not going to get away with this. brain washed or not. this was not going to end well for him and she knew she would not leave her with out some wounds and maybe more. She was going to make him pay for making her daughter the way she is right now. He harmed her daughter and that is a crime in any mothers books. Well if you're a mother who cares about you children. But she was not going to let him do it anymore. She was going to make him suffer. Her power was flashing around her to show her anger and her pain and her will to protect and to make him suffer for her daughter sake.

* * *

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side. she felt like the world had ended for her world. she would never ever be the same after this. how could tamahome even let himself end up like this. and how could yui do something so cruel to him to make him love her even though it is fake love. With the numb feeling she was feeling right now she didn't even feel her mother impending death and what was about to happen. She didn't even notice that her mother anger is rising by the way she was seeing her right now. While she didn't even know what is about to happen to tamahome. How tamahome is about to get the worst beating and her mother making him suffer for what he has done to her. Miaka clutched her heart in pain as her heart ached for her soul mate who was now brain washed and no more.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. kagome in her demonic form blazing blood red eyes and had both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But kagome held her ground she was not going to let him take her down. even though she is in a lot of pain that she was in.. Tamahome scowled at her and wondered why she wont just freaking stay down.. she was not going to let him harm her daughter. It was never going to happen. He was going to fight her and that is who he was only going to harm. He was only going to harm her and only her, and maybe when she get some help. But she needed to get her daughter to come back and go and find the others at least she knew she would be safe if she was able to get that far away.

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to fallow through as he ripped her pants off. his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. When he shot his cum into her he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her since nakago took his place in his form to do what he was wanting to do and he didnt know how long he would be. he just hoped he would have another go at her.. after nakago was all tapped out and kagome came back to the right state of mind. she somehow transfigured her clothing and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AND MURAMASA AND MERCILAGO AND THE OTHERS AT ONCE!"** Ordered kagome

 **"BUT MAMA!"** Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR MOTHER!"** Demanded kagome

kagome knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if mother and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped her mother but she will do the eyes went wide. But she was not going to let her mother be the only one who is fighting. But she wanted to do something for her mother. Even though it might not be the brightest thing to do. But she would try and see if tamahome was going to stop harming her mother even though she should know that it was not going to be enough to stop him from doing so. While she was going to try and protect her mother.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled kagome

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for her mother even though it was not much but it is the least she could do. she wanted to do something for her mother since she had done so many things for her and suffering so much for her. now this is the least she was able to do for the mother she loved with her whole heart. she was even suffering from her poison and still protected her. and now she was going to help her out. she was going to protect her mother with her life. this was something she wanted to do. Kagome groaned what the hell is her daughter doing. Why the hell is she doing this. Why cant she ever fucking listen to her for once, but nope her daughter always did something else. She did the opposite from what she told her to do. Sometimes she things her children and grandchildren are going to be the death of her when it came down to what they do in their own mind.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn kagome felt good around his cock. He pissed nakago had to use his form to do what he did to her. but he felt sooo freaking good and wanted to go again. maybe just maybe he would be able to get her to black out again and do it again. this was something that he will do again if he gets that chance.. he wanted to have her more and was a drug to him. and that is something kagome was a drug to him and seemed to be to nakago.. but not like the stupid girl priestess would even know that was what had happened. Even though he was about to pretty much suffer for even think about what he was doing. But he was going to do it anyways. He was getting painfully hard from the fact of what about to come to him. when it came down to the goddess before him when she was going to be on killing mode when he was done doing what he has planned for her daughter who is the priestess of suzaku.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for her mother even though what she has basically done made her mother in more of a killing mode than she already was.. she would do anything for her. she had to show her that she had no fear. plus she wanted to die anyways. what life with out her tamahome in it.. And for hereself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. kagome willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion as she watched everything happened in slow motion right before her eyes. Kagome was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her. She was not going to let this one go now. Her daughter was just harmed before her very eyes. Tamahome was going to pay for what he has just done. he was going to suffer by her hand he was going to pay for harming her fucking daughter.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed kagome

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at kagome who was looking at her daughter in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur. now she knew this was on she was going to not hold back no more. he done something that is from the point of no return. and now she knew that she would have to lay down a beat down now. she was not going to let him get away what he had done to her daughter. this was the last freaking straw he pushed past her anger to seeing red. she was out for his freaking blood now and she was going to make him suffer for even thinking about what he has done. she was going to make him suffer. Tamahome smirked at her for what he has done to the stupid girl. Now he has the goddess before him knowing that he has just done something that would basically make him feel pain and suffering for a good long time after what he has just done to her daughter. Oh and what he knew what nakago has done to the one blond headed boy who was lost in the palace he enjoyed the screams of pain and then he had seen the emperor do it to him next so that boy probably is still with the emperor.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as kagome stood up her power was swirling around her. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. kagomes normally red and pink orbs turned into something darker and blood red. the color of spilt blood that what her eyes showed and reflected. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy. And as well he was not going to enjoy this. Plus he knew what she found out what happened to her son is going to push her further into the im going to kill everyone when it came down to what is going to happen to nakago and the emperor. And as well to himself since he was going to be stuck with those two for what has happened to her son and daughter. But then again he didn't care and never will. He was going to do what he wanted to do and he was going to enjoy it. Even though he had a piece of that blond boy he loved the screams of his suffering.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to kagome. Her power was flairing and she was going all out. vegeta haven't felt his daughter use this much power from the time that naraku did what she had done. he didnt know who had gotten for her to be on this side and he didnt feel sorry for whoever was about to have their ass kicked. In which he felt pride in his daughter right now. But then again it seemed that something has happened to make her go off like this. And it seemed that he was not the only one who was thinking this way. and they all have a sick feeling on what had happened over in kuto. It was not a good thing or sign when it came down to kagome going off the way she was. It was a long time since she has last done this. So something has happened over there and not sure what it was just yet.

"Oh no this isn't good kagome is angry and whoever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Said kouga

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good. hotohori never felt her use this sort of power in all his life. and he knew that was killing intent and the power that you dont want to mess with when it came down to kagome. he wondered what the hell was going on over there to make her go off like she is right now. He was worried and wondered who dared to harm something of hers. And that has to be the reason why she went off like this. He was feeling sick with worry even more so now since they are not back when they all discussed and then now this was going on. It was not a good thing for them now. It was something they had a bad feeling on before they went over there. Well unless she found nakago and was going to get revenge on his for what he has done to her when it came down to the whole poison thing. He just hoped it was the revenge part than anything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter kagome flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of kagome. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned black with her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off kagome it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"MOMMY! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome stopped her hand in midair. she called her mommy instead of mama.. that was something she has not called her in a very long time. and that meant that she was in pain or sad to have her call her mommy and not mama. She looked at her daughter and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done she wondered why miaka was even stopping her. she needed to make tamahome learn what he had done in this new state of mind and brain washed what he did was very bad for his health and is going to have his ass kicked for it. He did harm her daughter in more than one way. and he was not going to get away with it. Brain washed or no brain washed. No one and she means no one harmed one of her children and lived to tell about it. Well unless you were one of the victims of her brand of suffering. She learned a good bit off sesshomaru and a few others throughout time to make people suffer in pain and she was going to do just that since she wanted him to feel what he has done to her daughter his soul mate...

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought kagome

kagome was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at kagome. Miaka eyes darted to her mother who looked like was not taking what had happened to well and wanted to finish what she was doing. But she could not bare the fact that her mother was going to make her tamahome suffer. Even though he is not her tamahome at the moment but he didn't need to be harmed. But she knew there was no way in stopping her mother. Her mother was going to make him pay one way or another for what he had done to her. Sure she knew her mother was protective over all of them. But tamahome was going to get what was coming to him one way or another since it was something that her mother was known to do when it came down to one of them. And she knew her mother brand of suffering is not going to leave tamahome not harmed.

"Please." Said miaka

kagome nodded to miaka in understanding to what her daughter was asking. but that part of her she still wanted to kill him for what he had done to her daughter and the act against her.. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly. she was still thinking about him even after all that had happened. The things she does for her children and grandchildren. Someday is would pretty end up killing her. But she would die knowing that she was there to protect them and died protecting her children and grandchildren as well family. Tamahome smirked it seemed that he was going to have more fuck now. He was going to fuck her raw even though he has already done so. As he mounted her and rammed it back in.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. kagome blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her one husband. while muramasa and murcilago was holding tamahome off. thoth and loki and spirit with her son and grand kits was with miaka and chichiri making sure she was ok. But why was tamaki passed out and not in his clothing. She had a sick feeling on this one. Chichiri handed him over to thoth who held his son to him since he started to wimper. He looked over to kagome and nodded to her as they shared what they knew wat happened. While that added more fuel to kagomes anger. But kagome looked up to tasuki and sighed and wondered what took them so long.

"Dearest?" Rasped kagome

Tasuki didn't look back to his wife and mate he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, he was going to teach him a lesion in that. he had the sword spirit's was holding him off while he checked his wife over. and chichiri with the others was making sure miaka was ok. but his wife went off he knew that he felt her anger and her hate and pain but they took a while to find their way. but they are going to pay for what they have done to tamaki as well. He punched the sick freak who was making him scream in pain while doing things that he should not to. But he had to make sure tamaki was calmed enough before they left the chamber. He was the one who found him. there was no time to clean him up so he found the closest thing to clover up his shame from what they have done to him. it was sickening.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my fire goddess." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smileing as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. kagome understood it was the protectiveness of her mate and chocking that hotohori wasn't here. grandkits who were still in their cat form licked her nose. while thoth who was cradling tamaki to him and cooing to him to calm him down. and spirit and loki was in their humanoid for,. and muramasa and mercilago came over he would be needed for his power to pace a barrier up so they wont get through. Tasuki whispered to her to tell her what has happened to their little tamaki. And it was not a good thing when he finally finished she had a feeling tamahome was one of them since he was brain washed and that is not going to make things better for him when it came down to what she was planning on doing to him.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class warrior and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the brats for you. And I will now make them pay much worst from what they have done to my son. And to my daughter!" growled kagome

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done. the twins transformed back while they knew that their grandmother would want them to place a barrier up they had the swords at the ready. thoth sighed and so did spirit. Thoth shushed tamaki to let him know his father was there. And it was going to be ok. He was not going to let them live when he was able to get his hands on them. He was not happy with what had happened to his son. And he knew that kagome was not going to let this one go since there was nothing they could l loki was able to use his powers of a god to push up a better barrier. muramasa and mecilago was making sure they was able to check over everything since he knew tasuki would be the one to be the beating down one. wel until bella was well enough to do so.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda had tamaki." Said Chichiri

kagome tired smiled the twins were the one gotten them lost. tamaki was in his father arms and looking worst for wear and spirit. she would have to use him once she was able to do what she need to do. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother henning around her. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well. tasuki was going to show who he was messing with. no one harms what is his. so he was going to beat his ass for what he had done to his beloved fire goddess.

"Geez what did ya do while we were gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my dearest one I had a kick ass there and maybe some more off a curve stomp there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell. Oh what happened to my son?" Said kagome

Tasuki shot is wife a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone named zuse warned them what had happened, he was going to show who he was messing with. while tamahome wondered who the hell this guy was . and what the hell and how the hell did those other people get here. he would have to kill them as well when he is done with everything with this fool. and then again he knew he would be able to win since he had that in his mind. And he has a feeling that he was one of them who harmed tamaki, the sick freak will get his for everything he has done to his step children and his wife and mate.

"This ain't no joking matter wife. Ya need a healer and tamaki safe now hes with his father so calm down my love." Said Tasuki

kagome winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where zuse told him what had happen him anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had done. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his wife and mate next to the tree in the arms of the one sword felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down. He knew thoth would protect her. But tamaki needs to get help and fast he was not doing so well. He kissed tamaki forehead to let him know he will get his revenge for them all for what has happened to the three of them. But kagome and tamaki has gotten it worst out of the both of them…

"The suzaku warriors hmph. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all, and I would take both the woman and the boy for my toys. They were every so wonderful." said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while kagome finally regain her energy from thoth healing her. But she kissed both her son and daughter who was both wounded. she stood next to her mate who arched a brow they were waiting for another shipment to come through the she raised a hand to have spirit come to her as he flashed in his sythe form in her hands. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend. muramasa and mercilago was not thrill at what they was seeing with the way their mistress looked. Chichiri was not sure what happened to tamahome to make him do the things he was doing and saying. Never would he had done to kagome or tamaki what he has done to them. And most of all what he has done to miaka that was more or less a crime is kagomes books. As well it kinda topped everything off when she saw tamaki her beloved son that would set anyone off.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal kagome with a scyth in her hands. and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. and how did she get that weapon. While tasuki was by his wife and mates side. with spirit in his scythe form he knew that she reached him to the top level to he one of the weapons of lord his anger was not going to go away anytime soon. he wanted to make sure he understood who he had harmed. and that is a dangerous thing to ones health. and he better be happy that vegeta was not here right now. And most of all that thoth was not able to leave his sons side right now. Thoth wants to murder who dared to harm his son and kagome. This was something you never ever wanted to do to the egypton god of knowledge heir. It was a crime in both parents books. And he knew that thoth now want to make tamahome suffer for what he has done.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. But without the sex that is. I don't swing that way. well I do when it came down to that boy. He is so beautiful I could not pass it down. We all took turns with his hearing him scream and cry." Said tamahome

* * *

 **"** _ **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO KAGOME AND TAMAKI!"**_ _roared spirit_

* * *

kagome hissed in her anger while her hand tightened around her spirit scythe form as she calmed him down. he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home. she was making sure muramasa and mercilago and the others knew what his order was and to protect them with his life. while she was going to finish this fight with her husband by her side. Kagome was seething on what she has heard tamahome has just openingly announced about what he has done to her fucking son. The fucker is going to die and going to never ever going to be known as a man ever again when she is done with him. she was going to make him suffer greatly for what he has done both to tamaki and miaka, and he was going to know the true meaning of pain. The worst pain he would ever have and the worst pain to make him never ever fucking forget her name or what she has done to him. oh revenge can be rather sweet when you have the chance to do the revenge but nakago and the filthy emperor would have to wait until she was done with this fucker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the shikon miko empress he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect. even though he didnt even know that yui had seen everything that he and tamahome had done to her. but even though she didnt even know that he played tamahome to pretend to be him to even get the chance. And most of all he had a chance with that blond headed boy and they all took turns doing him. they all love the thrill of hearing someone scream and cry for them to stop. That spell he found to make his junk larger makes the fun an thrill loads and loads better. Nakago closed his eyes and took a deep break and thought of yui nude to make the boner go away. Something he didn't need her to see right now. He just hope she didn't see what happened to the woman who she thought as a mother.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. and how the hell did that one guy turn into a scythe. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your that is what he wanted. plus he was happy he got to feel her around his large cock that what else that made him happy. he just hoped he would be able to do that once more before she ended up dead or found a way to get back home. Well that blond headed boy made his cock grow hard as well. He has a nice sweet little ass on him. and he wanted more of him if he ever had the chance the boy was beautiful young man. Those violate eyes was something to never forget just like his mother with a gift of beauty. It seemed the priestess of suzaku never got the genes of beauty from her mother. It a shame really when you think about it. The girl may never ever out grow the cuteness . something he took notice she probably never would have the gene in her for the beauty her mother has. But then again he was not fond of the girl in the first place. He had to say she didn't get her mothers brains either. From what he was told by yui she was born out of a obsession from a man who kidnapped her and raped her to have a son for his wife who was not able to have children. And knew nothing of miaka existence so kagome used her powers to send miaka to people who was able to raise her until she was able to get back to her.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of kagome making her feel his seed slid out of her. And most of all out of that blond boys sexy ass. There was so much cum coming out of him and all over him it was so fucking hot. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junor went down. Yui clutching a piliar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since kagome regained her power and she had her ex husband turn into a scythe that was new. And nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable three times kagome didn't know but he did her three times. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that kagome did that and she thanked her for it. But she didn't know about what had happened to tamaki.. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku," said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything. but she knew one thing for sure that it don't take long for kagome to stay down when she was like this. so that is something they knew for sure she was ever her father child and will fight on until she died. but now that she was fighting with the scythe that was hew ex husband confused her. and she knew that those cats were human. but then again there was alot of things she is learning about these people. plus only thoth and spirit. hikaru and karou was there the last time. but one of them are missing so he must of not of followed them this time. She covered her mouth when she seen what tamaki looked like and wanted to vomit who would do something like that to him. she saw thoth comforting his son and making sure he was ok. She seen him look murderous when it came down to the fact on whatever happened and who did that to tamaki.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on. the only thing that is with the drug is it dont work on beings like kagome, their power would fight against it. so that is why he never ever did that to her. since it would be something that would of been a waist if he would have even tried. hell he tired to poison her to make her to come to their side. that didnt even work. so her that will be a hard thing to be broken, she forgot on how spirit was able to do something like that. She sighed and felt for tamaki and knew how dirty he looked. It was a terrible thing and she knew that he was already recovering from what his grandmother had done to him. it was sick and she didn't like who ever done it to him. they needed to be killed whoever it was who did it to him.

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She didn't meant for this to happen. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to kagome it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him. and she had this sick feeling he was the one who did this to tamaki. If so it was wrong very very wrong. most of all what he has done to the woman she thought of as a mother. and she knew that anger and how it felt.. but she was more sick by the fact that he had done what he had done to kagome. that was not right to even do to a person. she sighed and knew that tamahome would never know what he had done logically. well it would remain there for a good while. but then again she knew that he would never forgive himself when it came down to what he had just done.

"His personality had been completely remade. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Perhaps the power of her majesty shikon miko will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. he had to say that one power attack from the scythe was rather interesting. and how in the world did he even turn into one in the first place. and how the hell did he not even notice that there was others with them. and that one boy is back He was aroused by kagome fighting he had to think of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. Most of all that blond headed boy as well he would have them both for his bed mates. Well he would make sure they woud be chained in different rooms and parts of the palace. He loved the screams of pain and crying from the boy and he wanted to hear more. He knew tamahome enjoyed it as well. He made himself a new tamahome and he was very proud of himself for that. She noticed three people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to kagome with tamahome. and for the fact she knew how kagome fights she was trained by her father. the thing with her ex husband was just new to her, and she knew for one as her time from she started out and up is very deadly and from what she found out from what she heard when she was in the book that she was far more deadly as she lived through out time. And well with what happened to both her daughter and her son in the same night. She knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. He basically committed a very high crime in kagomes books. And by the looks of it the father of tamaki wanted in. but he was not able to leave his sons side for the fact he would not in the current state he was in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The twins used a spell to make them invisible so now one would see them and set the barrier up so that they were safe but muramasa along with mercilago and loki was used their power to boost it. Thoth was rocking his son back and forth he had ot place a silencing spell because he woke up sobbing loudly. He didn't need for them to be found. As he tried to calm his son down. He wanted to murder the fuckers who did this to him. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in tasuki. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take kagome and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. And lock the blond headed boy in another part of the palace and chain him there to the bed nude. kagome eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously.. spirit knew she was not going to be laying out nicely for tamahome. she was not going to be holding back no showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that kagome was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. kagome was swift and precise with the scythe and tamahome was starting to being hit with gini hunter a few times gets to ya. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like kagome was dancing and looked like an angel of death to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the kagome she has a great many ways to kick your ass and its bad for your health. Even though she was not able to grow her wings back just yet. Her wings was ripped off her back from nakago when she was knocked out when he did what he did to her in tamahome form.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer," hissed kagome

* * *

 _"kagome. he really giving us a run for our money," said spirit_

* * *

Kagome nodded and took a defensive stance that she used when she was always in battle with spirit in this form. it seemed her daughter took this sort of scythe as well. And she spun the scythe spirit around it was a move that many knew best. spirit knew what she was trying to do. and it seemed always worked for them in the past. tasuki had to say the ex husband was useful even though he came friends with the man.. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him on how she was moving with the scythe. and he hoped she was not going to be sending another power again, and what he had done to both his wife and set son was unthinkable. Most of all to miaka who happened to be his step daughter and priestess was fucked up as well. And he was not going to forgive him for this and whoever else who was behind this.

 _"She was using a mind screwing move whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit kagome was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. spirit smirked and had to say he missed fighting like this with her. yeah it was nice to be a weapons to lord death. and stein who happened to be his soul mate but he would never ever stop loving kagome. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful. but she was not going to go down with out a fight. it was her pureblood pride to not do that. while she knew that muramasa and mercilago and thoth was wanting to be by her side . but there was no way that he was able to do so she needed him to help. she needed them with loki to keep the barrier to remain strong. But thoth was not able to do it he was watching over his son. He was not going to let him see what his mother looked like right now. And most of all didn't leave much to the imagination. He cooed to his son since he woke up and crying again. The sick freaks was not going to survive once he gets through with them..

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded kagome

* * *

 _"dont you know the love you and miaka have together! she is your fucking soul mate man!" growled spirit_

* * *

kagome wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. spirit growled he wanted to slice that smirk off his face as well. they just like they wanted to wipe the one off nakago face when she gets to that point. they all hated that man worth of passion. they also has this feeling that he was obsessed with her. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka she hoped her grandkits and the others made sure to go by the plan. She knew that tamaki was beign comforted by thoth. Oh nakago was going to die when she found him. she knew he has to be one of the ones who did this to him. while she knew for a fact the emperor was as well since she saw ehim eye fucking her and her son the last time they crossed paths. She never took notice to nakago doing the same fucking thing. The man needed help and she was going to give it to him. and the help is death to them all for what they have done to her children.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed kagome with that scythe nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to kagome. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakago think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect kagome to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else. but she never seen her fight like this with her ex husband she never ever knew he was able to do that.

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good though since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind. but then again she would not really like what she would might see there and how he thought about the girl she thought of as a sister. so that is something she would rather like to not know about how he sees her and what he did on his speare time and what he had just done to her in tamahome from. And he was the ones who did to tamaki. Nakago smirked and basically went off in his pants once more for the thoughts he has been having. Oh such wonderful thoughts and never ever want them to stop ever needed to get laid again the times he did the boy and kagome tonight was not nearly enough to keep him going. And he wanted more and more of them both. And wanted them both to be his and only his. No one else would have them only him,.

"Why is kagome and those other people are able to use their powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. kagome has different powers, and it seemed that the others are as well." said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. but he didnt know that those other beings are poweful. and the man who can turn into a scythe. the things out there he never knew of. or read about it and never mere thought made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her. and he just went off in his pants once more. he keeps doing that no other female is able to be able to make him do that. hell he never had this many boners in his life. Well other thinking of the blond boy he had no idea was the best fuck of his life. Him and his mother both gave his the best fucking sex well forced sex he has ever had . and it made him to want more and more of them. The divine beings they are it seemed that makes things better. Well it was something he thought even though it was not true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

kagome was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did, she had this feeling when it came down to yui and how she was thinking. and with nakago in the picture he probably would of have been the one to talk her into this to make sure that tamahome would never be the same and to give him to yui as well. but she had this other feeling that there is more to it than that. she made spirit go back to the others since he was wounded and he was needed to keep the barrier up. And most of all he wanted the boy and kagome for himself. Maybe he might be able to hide them and chain them somewhere only where he would know so he would be able to have them both. Well he would make sure they are not in the same location. But he would make sure that nakago nor anyone else would be able to find them. And make sure they are for him own personal use. Oh how sweet that sounded to him. it made him go off in his own pants more than once that is how good his thoughts are about the two of them.

"Answer me at once!" Demanded kagome

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they were trying to figure out how to release the seal, he needed to be by his wife side and fight for her as well. he felt bad for spirit but he helped the best he could. while chichiri wrapped his arm he was not able to fight after that. plus not used to using his powers in kuto so they were a big hated what this bastard had done to her and what he did to someone who is now family, and thoth who was trying to keep poor poor tamaki calmed down enough until they are able to get the hell out of here. But that seal is making things a bit tough on them. So they are going to have to find some sort of way out of here. Even the gates they tried that but the seal would not let them through and that is making things way worst. And tamaki needs help and fast most of all they don't know how much time they would have before they would hear tamaki cry's of sadness and pain from what basically happened to him once again,,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my fire goddess. After what he had done to you. And to poor tamaki! I promised ya I will finish him off myself." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and kagome went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on. muramasa and mercilago sighed they were not happy they had to do this. they should be out there with their mistress and be by her side to make sure she didn't get killed. but spirit was down for a count and they understood his powers was not used to being around here. but he did what he was able to do. plus next time he would be able to do this much more better. Spirit was not able to fight much more he was to hurt to finish the fight at this point in time. Tamahome must of knew how to take him out. Somewhere in his mind he knew and remembered something to make him attack him like he had to make him wounded enough to kick him out of the fight in the wounded pile.

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle. now he knew what had happened. there was something that is blocking the power he was born with. and as well his memoires of who he really is. but then again he wouldnt put nothing pass these jackasses in kuto. And he knew that the real tamahome would of never done this to tamaki and kagome. And most of all done what he did to miaka. So this explained a lot on what was going on. And he didn't know what to do to help him until he gets back home. He needed to do some form of research on what the hell made tamahome into what he is right now and how to cure him from whatever it was that kuto had done to him. all he could think of was brain washing for the time being until he could think more on this and research things for what could make him like this.

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

Kagome seemed to notice this as well. How ever mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her three times she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her. this was something that proved the fact that nakago and yui had done something to him to make him do what they wanted him. and think the way they wanted him to. and make sure he only loved yui and yui alone when he truely is meant to be with miaka and that is it. Most of all what to seemed to make her want to kill him more was what he has done to miaka her daughter and her son tamaki. Tamahome crossed the line when he went and done those things. While tasuki was in the same boat since miaka is his step daughter and as well his priestess and tamaki his step son so it was only right he would be seething in anger on that. But what topped it all off was the fact what he has done to his wife and soul mate topped everything to a murderous rage for him to want to kill him for the acts he has committed and the crimes as well.

 **"KAGOME! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

kagome and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. while muramasa and mercialgo and the others was looking at him as if saying no shit you perverted monk we figured that out before you did and that just proved their ideas. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do. but it was going to break miaka heart more and more when she found out what was really going on with tamahome. And most of all what her soul mate done to her mother and half brother. It was not going to end well. And not going to be a pretty sight. They would all have to be there for her. Most of all tamaki. But miaka was not going to take this well at all. They all was going to have to talk to her when she was able to understand more and hope with all hope she would not pull anything stupid to make her go out and do something like try to kill herself. or kami forbid runaway and come back here to confront tamahome and they all have to come back and drag her back home alive they would hope because kagome would blow this place up if they killed her daughter or one of her kids. She was barely holding back from what they done already to her son and daughter and someone she once thought as a friend. And thoth was not doing much better on this either since he wanted to kill the ones who did this to his son.

"What are you saying? And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes just in time to see her mother pieced her claws and injected some poison and miasma in tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted her claws in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face something that she only used in battle she pushed only enough to make him feel sick and feel like hell for a few days. tamahome hissed at the sting in his shoulder. how in the world is she doing this to him. kagome knew that the potions wont work till later if he survived the battle that is. but then again she was giving the parting gift for him. she wanted him to suffer for what he has done to her daughter and wanted him to feel their pain. Well it should be more pain but it was all she was able to do for the time being. Miaka eyes was wide her mother was trying to kill tamahome. She didn't want him to die. How could she did this to her tamahome. She needed to have them to stop this before he was to be killed.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. Ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered kagome and pissed off bandit emperor. At this rate he was going to die and she would be crushed if that ever happened. she would never ever be the same if he was not here no more. even though he was not her tamahome not more. this was still tamahome and he was alive and well. and with all hope he would come back to her one day and break the spell he was under.. miaka didn't even notice how much to the imagination her more was doing. And what has happened to her. And most of all she ignored tamaki from his suffering. All she was doing thinking of what she wanted right now. And not even caring like always what happened to those who was trying to protect her from what he was trying to do. It was something she has done way to much and it seemed that nothing would ever change in that department it seemed.

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did the others and wondered what the hell was wrong with her to make her do something like this, she was desperately trying to escape chichiri and muramasa hold since he needed his help with holding her back. while the others are on barrier duty to keep it up and going. But they only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed with all the pain she felt. she knew kagome understood about what her daughter was feeling with how everyone she knew and loved watched her when she was in tamahome place. but this was completely different to how it happened to her. and that was so long ago and forgot how sesshomaru did it. But this was something that he needed to feel. He needs to suffer it was something she needed him to feel. She wanted to have him feel what her children are feeling what he has done to them to make them suffer. She was going to make him feel the pain he so deserved.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all things. Thoth clutched tamaki to him since what miaka has just done woke him up and he started to sob and shake in fear once more. He glared at his step daughter for that. She seemed to be thinking of herself once again and not others. He took notice with that when it came down to miaka. Sure he loved his step daughter but she needed to stop being so selfish she don't even care about all of the shit everyone goes through for her and most of all her mother and what her half brother suffered his fucking son. He needed to have a talk with her and get her head straight for this is a bunch of bullshit when it came down to crap like this.. kagome sighed she understood completely but she didn't know if she would be able to stop beating him unless she wanted her to die. tasuki was gawking at what she had just asked of them. this fucker needed his ass kicked badly and she wanted them to stop from kicking his ass. this was confusing him badly its like he was hit with his own third eye and messed with his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop kagome and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He wondered why he was not even able to sense the other. but he knew for sure if she basically was not wounded and was full powered and not still healing from his nice little gift oh the poison that the dearly departed of naraku made that landed into his hands. but then again he messed with it since he had this feeling she had a cure for it. but then again there was something else how he made it was meant to make her to come to him. but he didnt think that through when it came down to a suzaku warrior having a almighty healing power. And it seemed the girl also thinks of only herself it was something he never believed yui on. And now he was able to see it for himself. Even for himself he would not think that way. but he does when it came down to people he could give a fuck less about. But for now he needed to keep his mind straight for the viewing of what will happen. And how will it all end and who will win this fight. He knew there was no way they are going to be leaving this place without being dead.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her brother and mother How very heroic and very suzaku and konan like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. kagome's words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke. plus she would of known best to what she had felt. but kagome dealt with hers differently she was a death eater in two wars plus with james and inuyasha and naraku. And most of all tamaki with his grandmother. and all the other countless wars she was in. so she took her anger and hate for the man as a freaking spy in a war. hell she would never ever be able to do that. She hated to see them both suffer. It seemed that tamaki has been dealing with this all his life and she felt sorry for him. and hated the sick fuckers who make him suffer. He seemed like a very nice guy. But she was not going to let nakago know what she was thinking right now he would catch on. She just didn't believe when kagome said about darkness consuming her soul and heart. She was just trying to get into her head. And she was not going to let her do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

kagome clinched her fangs together at the words from her daughter how could she asked her to do such a thing. And after all he has done to her and her brother and herself as well. Her murderous rage and wanting him to suffer and die was telling her to ignore the fact her daughter had just asked her to do that. Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they were giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the empress. And as well what he did to two of her fucking children makes it way worst to him than he was getting right now. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. kagome did not realize that a punch as sent her way sending her skidding on the ground she was not going to cry her back hurt. As she screamed in pain as the cursed mark flaired up and made her suffer. She wished that it would be able to be cured but it seemed that she would never be rid of what nuraku cursed her with for the rest of her nature born life. But she was trying to push everything she wanted to do for her daughter. But it was so hard to make her stop wanting to make him suffer in the greatest pain ever and die for the bullshit he pulled today to two of her children and it was not easy to not stop thinking that way and kill him on the spot..

"Huh. Whats the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

kagome eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. kagome threw her first husband sword to the others. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now. he didn't understand why she tossed that over to them. but who are the others. he didn't know who they are and never ever seen him before. it seemed they knew who he was. but then again he didn't know them. he didn't know why they are even helping the little bitch suzaku priestess in the first place. she holds not candle when it came down to her mother and her brother and his yui. But both her mother and her brother was both the tightest things his cock has ever been in and was left to wanting more and more. And he would get what he wanted in the end. He just needed to kill a few lowly beings and then take them and lock them in two different areas.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

kagome hissed out her displeasure. She did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. How ever kagome was having a hard time due to the the skidding on the ground. Her daughter would me devastated if he was injured. Even though her need to kill him and make him sufer for the shit he pulled on her children. She was not going to forgive him for what he has done to tamaki and miaka. She could care less about herself. she cared more about her children and her grandkits. And what he did to tamaki and miaka was fuckin wrong. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her teeth and drew blood. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While kagome was not ready to back down she will not loose to a low class warrior as such. She was a demon and other races elite and she was the the empress of all of konan.. the princess to the house of the moon. and princess of the sayien race and other races. and witch as well in the elite of things. she will not be defeated like this. it will not do in her mind she was going to have to go against her own cousin wish's this fucker was going to go down. and this jerk keeps smirking so that is something that is pissing her off even more. Tamahome was deep in thought about what has just happened. The girl will never give up. Even though it was the death of her mother. Well ot death bet the cra out of and kill the others and she and the boy would be all his. He just needed to find a way so nakago would not be able to find them. So they would both be his so he didn't have to share what he wanted was his. Not even his yui would need to know the both of them are hidden from the whole palace.

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of SOME use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife his fire goddess. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want her mother and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew her mother was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when her mother suffered a blow from the didn't even know about her brother suffering right now from what has basically happened to him by the hands of the man who is her soul mate and the other sick freaks in kuto.. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum. I will do the same for that little tight blond boy as well. Oh how he tasted and felt wonderful and the screams and cries made me want him much much more." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit kagome clinched her teeth together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike. she will not give this low class warrior the pleasure in hearing her cry and suffer under his beatings. She would not let him see her cry out in pain. She hated him for what he has done to her son and to her daughter. She hated him even for the fact he was brain washed and he did it even though he was working on the darkness on the inside of himself. It seemed that she didn't even know how to save tamahome from the fate he was handed by kuto she didn't even know what the hell and how the hell he ended up this way. so this was far beyond her help when it came down to what she knew and how she was able to save him. and she felt weak for even thinking that way. but for the worst part she was not able to stop the thoughts on wanting to kill him for what he has done to two of her children. It was a crime in her books and she was not going to be able to forgive him lightly on what he has done.

"mama will be killed. guys do something. We cant let my mother get beaten up like this." Cried Miaka

they all brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a patronus but something was blocking it they had to think of something and quick kagome was going to die. muramasa and mercilago was growling how dare he harm their mistress like this. but he knew one thing for sure he would have to use the shikon jewel if it came down to it to get them home. their mistress made sure they kept it on them so he would be able to protect it if anything happened to her. plus they had the connection to her powers so he would be able to use it as well. Thoth sighed he didn't know how long his son will be remain asleep but he knew for a fact that it wont be long on how they are trying to find some way back home. Not even his sister took notice on what has happened to her brother. It seemed she cared more about tamahome and no one else. But what else was new when it came down to the fact miaka was someone who he never figured out she was his step child so he accepted her for who she is. Plus she had a foot in already for his school.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her the twins had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to their grandmother. Thoth who held his son closer to him. he didn't need to see this happen to his mother after what just happened to him ONCE again. He had tears streaming down his face even for him he would not cry only when he sees someone he loves dearly being hurt or worst. spirit and loki had tears in their eyes as well. they cant watch something like this it hurt to much to see her like this. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. kagome apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that kagome was trying to distract tamahome. She was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beaten. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried spirit

spirit tears streamed down his face so did his ex wife and he took noticed that the others was as well. how could he do this to her. Well tamaki was finaly asleep and he didn't need to be seeing this happened to his mother after what happened to him once again. He hated tamahome and nakago and that filth who has a nerve to call himself a emperor he wanted to kill them as well. he knew thoth was trying to hold back the killing intent because he has to be there for tamaki. But he knew that for a fact that he was not able to do something like that it would be the hardest thing in the world to do. And it is still hard since he was feeling the same damned way. and he wished that miaka would not think of herself when it came down to how she only wanted to think of tamahome. And it seemed she has not even taken notice when it came down to her half brother who was starting to wake up wimpering again. They needed to get him some help fast and cleaned up. This was wrong on so many levels. But tamahome and the rest of them will get theirs in the end. But then again he knew kagome injected him with miasma and poison so he would be suffering for a while for that affect to wear off so he got what came to him for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yui closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch kagome she thought of as a mother. Well the mother she wished she has never had. But she knew that kagome when she found out how tamahome turned out the way he is. It was not going to turn out well for her. She knew that kagome will be seething in anger at her for even doing this to someone. So sure she had a feeling that kagome had her rights to be with anger on that. But when it came down to the fact that she didn't seem to care about the anger directed to her. But seeing kagome being beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk. he was enjoying the issue he had made. and it was all in his brillient plan for them to suffer. and the suffering the priestess of suzaku is suffer. oh he loves his very large brain and the things he thinks of.

 _"Hmph so this is how it all ends."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his. so he hoped she would be beated down enough so he would have her all to himself. that is what he wished but there is something always come about and messes with his plans and his wishes. so he was holding his breath to make it not happen. Well he hoped he gets the blond boy as well. He wanted them both. They divine beings are rather well something you cant never ever get enough of. But he always wanted the shikon miko to himself. And now he wanted the one boy as well for himself. He just needed to make sure to find someway so no one else in the palace knew of them being hidden. They would be in different areas ofcourse. But they would be only for him. and he was going to make sure he was going to keep it that way. they would be his prize in all of this. Even if he had one of them he would be happy even though he would want kagome more than the boy he has waited for her for far to long and wish to give up. Plus it was something he never could do was give up on what he wanted in the end,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his was was being beaten. Part of his wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And hurt tamaki in the most worst ways possible. And he is hurting his wife more and more. Even molested her. And molested tamaki the sick freak. And his wife was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. he was not going to lose his cfire goddess his fan still in his hand. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. and he knew he was tapped out on his other powers at this point in time. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan acrossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his wife to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. Kagome coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off. and he was going to get him back for even calling her a whore. how dare he even call her that. he was beneath them. he should be groveling for forgiveness to her for all he had done to her and her daughter and son. And he seemed to not even care what he has done was wrong. he enjoyed everything he has done this night and would never ever regret it. While he glared at the fucker who stopped him for grabbing the thing he wanted most. Well the other one he knew he was not going to get easy. But for now he was able to have kagome he would be happy for the time being. Nakago would not even have the chance to have her or anything. She would be his and his prize for the crap he had to go through with to grab what he wanted. Not even yui would know of her being in the palace and what he was doing to her.. but he knew the little fucker would not be doing that.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do. muramasa and mercilago and the others was restraining themselves for doing anything that goes for them to disobey their mistress orderes. or well orders for any other reason as well. but they hates to see their mistress in this current state it was killing them from the inside to not even be able to help her with the fight, but they knew that must protect the young masters and mistress. They knew the one young master needed to get back and get the medical help he needed and cleaned up. But for now they knew that have to obey and get out of here. While miaka knew she was not going to leave tamahome like this. She wanted him to come home with her where he belonged. But it seemed she knew that he was not going to be coming back. He was not her tamahome no more for whatever has happened she didn't even know how to think on it just yet. And not sure if she wanted to even think on it ever.

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that kagome and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done.. and the thing is they tried everything and it is all blocked as if they planned to leave them here to die or whatever sick plan they had for them. kagome knew tamahome was going to be having a fun night few the next two days with the amount of poison and miasma that she injected into him. but she was not even close to being done. and this was not going to end this way she was going to make tamahome fell more pain. It was what he deserved for what he has done to her daughter and son. He deserved to suffer more and more. But she was only able to do so much at this point in time. So she was happy with the job she done with her poison and miasama it was something she does best she wanted to give more but it seemed that didn't work to well.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the others as well. It seemed mercilago turned herself into her sword form and will be infused with kagomes's powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they were in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased he heard muramasa and the others complain,mercilago bitching in her sword form in his mind that she was not pleased in this.. they knew tamaki was not doing so well and it was something that they needed to make sure of. He needed to get the help from what has happened to him. he needed to be cleaned up there was still blood mixed with cum leaking out of him. the sick bastards. But they needed to get out of here and fast and hope they could get kagome and tasuki as well they needed to be looked at as well. But it seemed they have been found by the bastard who needed to die a painful death since he was one of the ones that did this to tamaki. And they would never ever let him go on this one. But it was not the right time for them to even try to kill him.

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled spirit

Hiakru used the spell kagome invented and they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and kagome and spirit since he got hid hard to knock him out of the scythe form.. Tasuki and kagome cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time. and the shikon jewel is the only thing that would be able to get through the barrier that the stupid jack ass has up from them form leaving. and they might have to make the sword spirit's us it to get them out of this before they end up dead and he didn't want to die again anytime soon.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and kagome was sent flying into a tree. in which kagome took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body she hissed in pain and he felt bad for even harming his wife even more. but then again he knew she was going to flip sooner or later. and say be dammed with what her daughter wanted her to do. She hated tamahome for what he had done to tamaki and what he had done to her daughter. She wanted to kill him that is what her mind and heart is telling her to do. But she knew she wanted to make sure she was able to see her daughter. But for now she was going to continue to hold back. But she was not going to do it the next time they crossed paths. She was going to kill him and make things way worst on him when she sees him again. But then again she would make sure her daughter remained out of it when that came around.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes chichiri hand was over miaka mouth. Letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found. the others was almost tempted to knock her out for her own good. well mercilago couldn't since she was in sword form so she would have to make the others do that honor for her since she was getting a mega headache. and she had to think of everything that is needed to be done to get some sort of connection to make them get back home from here. plus they would have to break a seal as well..

"Just hold on aunt miaka we cant let mama and papa tasuki sacrifice go to waste. and your starting to get on the others nervs so hush it or we knock you out." hissed hikaru

mercilago started to glow a bright pink and green color and that gave chichiri and idea. He could use kagome and mercialgo power together he didnt know that mercilago had the shikon jewel on her in which will draw power off kagome. and those power sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place

"Your name is chichiri right? the rest of you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use kagome power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took mercilago advice since she told him that she had the shikon jewel on her if anything had happened to her he would keep it on her. so if they do this it would be basically going to be drawling off kagome's life force. but this is what she wanted them to do. and there was not much else they could do. Even though it would be dangerous to her own health. And that made chichiri love her more and more. It was something he admired in kagome. And he would never ever be not surprised on how she did things, but for now he needed to get them all out of here and back home. But they knew tamahome would not live the next time he crossed kagome in the worst ways. And he knew that kagome would not hold back when it came down to what she planned on doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place. and vegeta and some of the others are plotting to murder the flute playing warrior. it was getting on their nerves when it came down to them wanting to shove it where the sun dont shine. and not even carlisle or stien or szayel not even mayuri would be able to take it out when they are done with that off key awful flute player.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! AND THEN SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT FUCKING SHINE!"** Roared grimmjow and kenpachi

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others busted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was grimmjow and kenpachi this time who screamed. nnoitra, ikkaku and yumichika pounced on them so they didnt kill the flute playing suzaku warrior. while the rest just sighed and knew it was true they would have done it as well since they hated the ever so annoying sound of the stupid flute and ram it so far up his ass that none of the doctors in their group would be able to take it out. he would not even be able to shit it out either..

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated mecilago in his sword form glowing pink and green. the green being from the former espda who loved her passed it down to her.. byakuya knew that sword and the everyone all bowed from the sense of the shikon jewel power. they felt sick if he had the shikon jewel something had to happened since that is the back up plan when it came down to it. vegeta fell to his knees with bulma and regina with wide eyes this was not happening. their daughter one sword spirit in her sword form with the power of the shikon no tama, that was something she did when she was badly wounded and her sword spirits are trusting enough to hold onto it.

* * *

 _"Everyone can you hear me!" Said mercilago_

* * *

Everyones eyes went wide when they heard mercilago voice they were wondering why she sounded like she was about to murder someone. but then again the one sword spirit is protective of kagome and those around her. but why was she even in her sword form and not use any other form of travel. alice was trying her hardest to see what was going on. but all she was getting was fog still she cursed this was not supposed to happened. she hated that her powers are being blocked from not seeing nothing that she needed to see. it was like that since they decided to go over to kuto.

 _"I'm using my mistress shikon jewel she gave it to me before anything happened. it was easier and used less power in my sword form and her power is pushing through me for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end." Said mercilago_

* * *

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Hotohori and vegeta nearly fell over that was kagome voice in pain and suffer they knew that scream all to well.. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. While vegeta was gathering everyone along with a few others so they were able to do what is needed to get her out of the fight that she was in. she was being hurt and that didnt sit well to them. this was something that they will make who ever it was suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

kagome was breathing heavily she could feel her power from the shikon jewel since it was connected to her soul it was draining more for the fact that they took her idea and used mercilago and the shikon jewel to break through to the others. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but kagome was quicker.

"Don't you dare harm any of them you done enough to my fucking son you sick freak! I will kill you." Hissed kagome

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward miaka who was gripping on to loki the others who was busy at the moment. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with red light. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognixed it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The sword constructed a red and jewel sphere from the shikon jewel to send them all home. In a flash tasuki and kagome were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me my darling daughter." Said kagome

kagome finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan through the powers of the shikon jewel. in which is connected to her very soul and powers. so yeah this is going to take alot of of her. and muramasa was keeping the connection open for them. spirit had her head in his lap with tears streaming down his face.. while thoth was trying to calm down his son since he was freaking out more when he finally seen him mother in the current state he was in. he had to be restrained this time from what he saw what his mother nd step father looked like. It was something that didn't sit well with him. they should of brought potions back with them when they came to this little trip that ended up being a real real bad one. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place.

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt mama and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka hes a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… i'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

Miaka and the others began to fade with the crystal orb they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn maybe think of a way to get tamahome to remember who he is and maybe get a worst punishment for something like this topped everything off. he should of known this would of happened. he was warned what yui would have done to get what she wanted. While she felt for tamaki and kagome. She got a close look to tamaki and knew something really happened to him while they are here. It seemed that someone did the unthinkable to him and it was wrong that whoever did that to the poor guy was sick in the head and she had the feeling from what she seen so far it might have been tamahome who has done it to him…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago standing in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that kagome had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to wanted her to remain here to be with him. but like always nothing goes to his plannes. but he would never ever give up to keep her by his side. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome. And was happy with everything that has gone down this night it seemed that all he wanted to have done was done. but not the main goal of keeping kagome here for him to have her whenever he dammed well pleased. He knew he would have a hard time in keeping her down but he has his ways to keep her to himself. Her powers is the main thing he needed to find a way to keep her powers out of the way so he was able to keep her in control and to have his way with her. He could say fuck it with the blond one he knew he would not have another chance with him if he ever even tried to get that chance..

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had the shikon miko in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it. or maybe it was the power of the shikon jewel power since it was the way they are basically transporting them home. so the shikon jewel could of triggered some sort of memory in tamahome to make him feel something. Maybe he knew what he had done was not in his true nature. But then again there was so much he didn't know about the mind control drug. But this was something that has never been done before when it came down to the people who has been given the drug. So this was something he needed to look into. Yui gasped at what she seen tamahome doing. It seemed that he was affected by them leaving him here. maybe the drug was not fully intact to his mind or something like that. Nakago never fully explained to her what it did or does to people.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. And he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot. its like he didnt understand what he was feeling. and why he was crying from seeing them leave like this. it was all confusing to him as if he was never ever teached this to him when he was growing up. or a mindless robot that he had turned into when he took the drug well what forced down his he has done this night he felt that it was all wrong. or that he should of never done anything like that to the female and the boy. But he felt so good when he did those things to both of them. It was like it was something he was happy and wanting to do for so long. But it seemed that it never should of never ever happened. As if apart of himself was telling him he has done wrong on what he has done this day. And he should of gone back with them. He shook his head mentally to rid of all the thoughts he was having he didn't know why he was having he was so confused on everything as if this was not him. but it felt right as if it should be him.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was. he had to think on this one. there was a lot to think on why he would even cry from the sight seeing them leave other than the shikon jewel. but that was the only thing he could think of right now. But he didn't know if his real self was able to break through. That was something he didn't know if it could even happen. But then again not many people who has taken or was given this drug never ever came back to themselves the people they once were. But then again this was a different case when it came down to a warrior of suzaku. That should have been something he should of thought on further before thinkin of this idea. But then again there was his feelings and that is something else that could of done it as well. As if he knew he was being left behind and should of gone with them. But for now he needed to think on this one and study further on the drug.

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the kodoku?"_ Thought Nakago

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some pondering to do. and a lot of thinking to do at the feeling of having him being inside of kagome as well. And the blond headed boy as well he didn't know the boys name. but he was one tight hole he fucked. Plus his screams and pleas of having him to stop and take whatever he ws doing out was even more fun. Plus that nifty little spell to make your cock larger as the victim screams more in pain. Oh he was proud and happy on that one and will use it on victims more and more when he wanted to do what he has done. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body. plus he was going to be in for a long night when it came to having two type of poison injected into him.. she had to make sure nothing gets infected. plus she had a few more things that was given to her to help her through all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. And most of all tamaki was not in good shape either. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to kagome and saw she wasn't even awake. While bulma and regina and snow went over to help out with tamaki. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off. With tamaki snow followed and helped out as best as she could since she was trying to remain calm on everything. This was not right kagome was family to her since she raised her and charmings daughter. And that is something she would be forever grateful on. And tamaki and the others are like her children since they are emma's half brothers since she was blood adopted into her family. And so was snow and charming as well. Regina was not happy on the fact her daughter in which was something to get used to with her being a reincarnated priestess with the powers of a goddess. while vegeta was not pleased at the sight of his daughter. while bulma and regina was cursing the death of the asses of kuto. Regina wanted to go over there and crush their hearts right in front of them. But that is not the time they needed to find on what has happened on when they was over there. Is was something that they needed to know. While they heard tamaki's screams of pain and sadness and horror from him waking up. Regina and bulma went to help with him since he is their grandson well one of their grandchildren that is. they would have to put tasuki in another room for the time being until they all get healed. And spirit in his own room. And tamaki was being moved into thoths room so he was able to keep an eye on his son to make sure he was going to be ok.. and be there to help him and let him know he was not alone and he was there as well.

"my angel please be ok! you better not die on me!" Cried Hotohori

"princess you better be ok. I will not loose my daughter that fucker is going to pay." Growled Vegeta

While szayel had a stretcher as they carried her out so that he will have the treatment that she deserved while madam pomfrey was checking over tasuki but kagome and tamaki and spirit was worst off than anyone else. While miaka was in kouga's arm's with nuriko with her as well. even though he wanted to make sure kagome was ok. but ayame gave him a look to make sure he remained where he is since the others are going to be in and out of the room. Kouga thought miaka as his daughter as well as all of her half siblings since he did have children with kagome so all their half siblings are his cubs as well. He sent ayame to go and help with tamaki. He was close to tamaki since he was one who needed someone and thoth was a wonderful father. But he was wanting to be there for him as well. He would go an take over when thoth needed a break from helping his son out. Shizuo was not even happy he blasted a hole in a wall to see what his twin brother looked like. But one of the others fixed it with their magic is all went well there.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to kouga tighter. Kouga was like one of her fathers she thought as one since she has more than one father she thought of as one. as she sobbed brokenly as aro saw the bonds with miaka and tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit. all that she had seen and watched. while hikaru and karou and the others are explaining what had happened and what they had seen over in kuto so they could come down with a idea on why tamahome had turned the way he had. And that tamahome was one of the men who has done that to tamaki when they were over there. And that he outright announced it that he enjoyed it and wanted to do it more and more to tamaki and kagome as well. They never found out who was the other ones who was ding that to tamaki they blasted the one who was on him making him cry and scream. They knew the man was still alive but only for now they would come back and get him back for what he done. and they other person they knew it was nakago they knew he had his part into all of what happened. And what happened to tamaki and to kagome as well. But they didn't have the time to go and beat his ass for what he has done and how he did things.

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you mean cub?" Asked kouga

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

kouga rocked his step daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them where plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to kagome and tamaki that will even be more angered people. and the exploding started as well. it seemed there is a lot of pissed off people right now. kouga and the ones with miaka will have to wait until later to rid of their anger. It was going to be a lot of gravity chambers and training rooms that will not be no more once they let out what they are feeling inside of themselves. And that is not going to be a pretty mess. But then again there was he fact a spell was placed on things like that so it would repair itself. So there was going to be a lot of repairing for the night was over. And maybe a few days after that. But they all knew one one thing that kagome is not even remotely done with tamahome. And sadly they will not feel sorry for him when it happens.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to roll over. But she was being held by someone. kagome smiling slightly at the sight that met her. Mitsukake and szayel broker her out of her thoughts it seemed they have been watching over her. she wondered how her other husband was doing since he might not have been healed yet sine they might not have anymore potions and other stuff until the next shipment comes through the portal that they need when they have to do stuff. But she also needed to know how her son is since he was not in good shape the last time she saw him. and most of all her daughter since she knew she took a nasty blow and as well she was affected mentally from the crap tamahome had pulled. Brain washed or no it was no a good thing still for her. Plus her son took a bad blow as well meantally she didn't know what the full story on what happened with her son while over there only the part tamahome big mouth blabbed about…

"How are you feeling my friend?" Asked szayel

"Yes are how are you feeling?" Asked Mitsukake

"I feel like I was hit by crusio from the albus and naraku along with inuyahsa and james me in battle." grumbled kagome

Szayel only snickered and now he understood how she felt and the albus, inuyashsa, naraku and james has a way to making you feel pain when he gave his victims the good old crucio and he knew how it felt as well, and then again he never ever met naraku and inuyasha when she was around. but he never cared for the stories and the memories when it came down to when he was able to view them when she showed them to them all. but he was the one who got the joy to see james burn in the gates of hell. In which they knew he was sent there since they tried to search for him and a few others who they wondered where they ended up at when they died. But for now they are happy on where they are at. Plus hades enjoys making them suffer since it was his relm of things to fuck around with. So they knew he was giving them the hellish afterlife they ever so deserved.

"Is there any new news on Tamahome?" Asked kagome

Mitsukake looked over at szayel he had been getting along with him since the two met he had learn some new things from everyone he had met, even his medical treatment where more advanced now. well other than everyone was plottong out his punishements. but he should of known that something like this was going to happen to him. they warned him about that girl and her feeling for him and the nakago guy just jumped at the chance to do what he wanted. And plus miaka is kagomes daughter. Tamaki is getting better and from each day he has gotten back. But it was still no excuse on what happened to him. tamahome was never like this but it explained when they found out what might be the cause. Tamaki being who he is and was able to basically understand and knew it was not the normal tamahome they knew and cared for. So he was not going to take it to heart. That boy was something they didn't understand much him and draco both.

"Yes I think it's a internal brainwashing. And it think its under the influence of something called Kodoku," said Mitsukake

Szayel had been reading up on this mind control drug thank merlins saggy balls that the naraku and the other evil fuckers out there. didn't know of something like this hell there would be brain washed witchs and wizards all over the damn place. he wouldn't mind to even do some test on it to see what they could find out about it. well if they even get the chance to even to do that. they would take the chance in a heart beat to find something knew about this sort of thing. But he has been caring for tamaki as well. And he was proud of him with how he was able to understand it. But for now they knew it was going to take a while before he was able to be near tamahome or ever trust him. so this was going to take time if tamahome ever went back being his true self once more. But they didn't now how they are going to save him at this point in time they are still basically doing research on the subject of the drug.

"I have healed your serious wounds. And some of your power has as well. and believe me we were having a hard time with Tasuki so if you would like to know. thanks to you mother and the trusty iron frying pan. And well tamaki is better but it will take him time to get use to tamahome If we do ever get him back," Said Szayel

"But you will be uncomfortable for a few more days or maybe less. You received real bad beating from tamahome and don't forget in your vaginal area was damaged but my powers was able to heal that and being watch by hotohori and your father and ayame. I'm shocked your even still alive you are rather remarkable lady you know that. But tamaki was the same he had a lot of damage done to him. but he is healed but like szayel said he would take time for him to get used to tamahome again.." Said mitsukake

kagome blushed deeply it seemed that he was trying to flirt with in the world is it with men and wanting to be with her and falling for her. even though she would not see them like that. the last three one a cheater who is her friend and ex husband a gay lord death and lucius who is dead. And she had a feeling her son would have had that amount of damage done to him. from the looks of what happened she understood what happened. But she was happy he was healed though that is something she worried on. And she knew tamaki would take a while to get used to being around tamahome and trust him again. And that is something she didn't expect him to do quickly either.. She wondered how her daughter was doing it seemed that her heart took a impact of tamahome. she was worried for her poor poor daughter and her broken heart that would never be repared. she must be takeing this so hard right now..

"Yes sadly it takes a lot to kill me off. But I would never expect anything less from my little tamaki. But it makes me happy to know he was healed. But tamahome was a good fight in that form. But how is my daughter doing?" Asked kagome

Szayel and mitsukake sighed they felt bad for her. She had her heart ripped into two from what tamaome had done. They took kagome's memories to see what had happened and now they had to find something to bring him most of all what they saw from tamaki's was no better and it made them all sick on what they all seen. And tamahome was one of them when it came down to what they did to tamaki. what tamahome had done was something that broke her heart. and very tramatic as well. if he survives and returned to himself he would not like what was going to come down to him when he returned back to his formal self and back home they all have a hefty price for his punishment on his head.

"We have already attended to Tasuki orhime is resting it is taking a lot for us to heal his wounds. He had received less serious wounds. plus spirit got light wounds but he will be ok." Said Mitsukake

"Miaka only had a broken arm. I healed that but we cant heal a broke heart. True loves sting is something we all feel." Said szayel

kagome put her face in her hands she felt bad for miaka and didn't know how to solve something like this. She needed to help her and find a way to heal something that might now be able to be healed. She was her mother for the love of kami and she didn't know what she should do to help her own daughter when it came down to this. She knew her son will need her when it came down to stuff like this as well. But for now she had to think of some way to make son and daughter well again. Even though she knew her son he was one to bounce back. But she never knew if it was hidin his true feelings he and miaka was the same in that area.. As szayel and mitsukake left to go and check on miaka. Hotohori woke up he lifted his head and looked around and then finally realized that his wife was indeed awake. he thought he was hearing her voice again and then realize that she was still knocked out. his eyes went wide at the sight to be seen.

"angel?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes dearest heart I'm not your imagining me being awake." Said bella

"Oh thank the four gods my love. I thought lost you, you have been asleep four days. My love." Cried Hotohori

Hotohori sat behind her as he pulled her down on his chest so he was able to run his fingers through her hair while tasuki had to be in another room since his injuries where hard to heal. and they had to knock him out from time to time to keep him from not leaving the room that he was in, unless he gets the potion again and be out for a few hours or a day or two depending on how much they decided to give him at the time. one time szayel was so annoyed he gave him enough that he was asleep for two has been helping with tamaki when he was able to do so since he came in and stayed with them when he needed his mother. And it was a understandable thing to plus tamaki has became attatched to him. well all his step children has. Plus his and tasuki kagome grandkits as well. Miaka was a iffy one when it came down to that. But she was their priestess as well other than their step daughter.

"How is Miaka doing?" Asked kagome

Hotohori sighed he had his arms around his angel waist as he rubbed her stomach since she gets sick with the one potion that is given to her. he imaged that their child being there. and knew that he knew what they looked like in the future so he would see her full with them. plus he knew tasuki kids as well. He felt for miaka and he knew that kagome is not done with tamahome yet. hell he was in with everyone for the plotting of revenge against nakago and the extreme punishment that will come down if he even survives to come back to himself, or come back home his tail between his legs. And most of all what he and the other sick freaks in kuto done to tamaki. And most of all tamahome was one of them who did it to tamaki. So it was something that is not on a good subject. But they knew kagome since it was her children was harmed in more than one way. she would blame herself on that she didn't do much to help them..

"From what I heard from harry that she is fine phtsically. She only had a broken arm. From what spirit had said." Explaind Hotohori

Kagome only nodded as she sighed she had to find a a way to fix all of this. She wanted to know one more thing something she knew that miaka was dealing with right now. she knew that tamahome had done more damage to her heart than to her arm. and that is for sure she was tramatized by what she had seen and watched. hotohori sighed and knew that she was feeling bad for her daughter and son but he knew she understood since she had to deal with that sort of thing when naraku was that is something he would never ever would end up. And most of all what tamaki grandmother had done to him for a very long time that none of them even knew about. She sighed and felt so much that she wished she would of a way to help her daughter but there was no way to help with this. And her son she knew there was agoing to be further nightmare added onto him pain from his life. She felt like a horrible mother. But she knew that everyone would not agree with her on that thought since they always told her she was the best mother alive since she does things most mothers in the world would never ever do for their children. Even though it came down to the type of mothers they are it came down to stuff like that.

"And how about emotionally?" Asked kagome

"From what ayame and regina and snow had said that she keeps saying she is fine. But they knew she was lying through her teeth. And im wondering on tamaki I wonder if he hides his feelings but for now I think he is trying to make the best out of everything. But his feelings show when he plays his piano thought." Said Hotohori

kagome sighed now knowing that it had hit to that point. Now they needed to have to keep a eye on her so she didn't go off and try to kill her self it was what she had done long ago. and rei knew miaka all to well and they knew when she lied to them. plus she never ever been a good lyer. so they would have to wait for her to open up to them. but never ever leave her alone. in the current state she is in she could do about anything. like kill herself from the thought of never ever seeing her beloved again. or even worst run back to kuto so she was able to get herself killed. And that sounds about right when it came down to tamaki. That is the way he has to make him emotions known to others. But he tries his best on trying to open up other ways. But he was always more comfortable when it came down to him showing what he felt through his piano playing. It was something she knew she would never change about him. she knew it was the way he was comfortable in showing. And never would change it about him.

"Yes I imagen so. Tamahome did a number and a lot of mental damage on her. A tramatic injury to her hear. We just need to keep a eye on her so she don't do nothing stupid. And most of all what he has done to tamaki is far worst as well. Most of all that is how tamaki always expressed himself it was the only way he was comfortable about sharing what he felt. His twin on the other hand well you know what shizuo is like. But I wish I was able to help my son and daughter but I feel I wont be able to do so. Miaka is the one I worry more on." said kagome

"How do you know about this?" Asked Hotohori

kagome only sighed as her eyes looked distant as she showed him the memories it was better to show than explain once she was done he held her ever more so close to him. she knew that she suffered so much. and that is never ever going to be a good thing that will be on tamahome head. plus she missed out on the plotting meetings. and she wanted in on the punishments as well. she has some things she wanted to do to him once she gets her hands on him. she already knew there was going to be a rather nice line to get him back for all he had done. hotohori sighed and understood what his wife showed him. and he knew what happened to tamaki and he vomited when he seen everything more than one of them vomited from what they have seen. And it was something they never ever wanted to see happen to the poor guy. Most of all draco as well. The half brothers understand each other for that reason alone. Plus they are close as well. They have been in and out of the room off and on but he didn't mind it he enjoyed all of their company..

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was changing the bandages on tamahome as she was hitting the place where kagome had stabbed him with her claws and put her poisons in him he finally calmed down as if came out of his system. and he winced in pain from how much pressure she was putting on the room. plus it seemed her wounds helped her miss the vitel parts of him. or she purposely did it only to get a cheap shot in. she never knew what she was thinking when she was in battle, and that is a place yui never ever wanted to see in kagome's mind. that is a place she would prefer to remain far far away from. Even though she had ever right to be pissed off that night. But for now she needed to make sure tamahome survived. She knew what those claws can do to someone and watched someone suffer in pain from kagome injected both poison into said person. She felt eh posion ones since she was wondering if it was really painful. In which it was and she got yelled at from kagome from even being stupid and even trying. Plus kagome was the mother she had always wanted…

"Ouch!" Hissed Tamahome

"Oh are you ok Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Yui asked out of concern one of her hands held a wet cloth. And the other hand held on tamahomes chin to steady it. Tamahome hissed out in pain again. it seemed that kagome really did beat the respective crap out of him. but she knew for fact that she was still holding back from what she was doing. and she took more than tamahome. but she knew that she only did it for her daughter and most of all her son. It was not something she had to say was a good thing or a turn on. What did tamaki ever do to them to make them do what they have done to the poor guy. Sure he was unnaturally beautiful they all knew tamaki was like that miaka was the only one who didn't get mother mother beauty. but she knew that she was on the edge of letting her own blood lust to take over. so tamahome better be dammed lucky that they escaped before that took over. Wh4 knew what that poison can do to someone. And someone as strong as tamahome would not be lucky. That poison is something you don't want to take lightly and she should know from her own stupidity and tried to see if it was painful or not. But she learned the hard way and got the worlds largest lecture from it and she knew better to not mess with it again..

"Yes I'm ok. These are just mere scratch's and not so bad really." Said Tamahome

Yui went over to the wash basin and washed the blood from it. Even though she had been tending to the wounds she still had to clean up dry blood here and there that had leaked out. mere scratches his ass. Kagome beat the living hell out of him he could have died when it came down to it. but she only held back to only let him live for miaka sake and not his own. since she was ready and hell bent on his murder and take his head back home and mount it to her wall suzaku warrior be dammed she woundnt care. But her worry was for kagome and tamaki. They didn't deserve what happened to them over here. She didn't expect that to happen. But it seemed that it did. And she knew she was going to be in for it when she was found out about what happened to tamahome and she was basically the cause for him being the way he is. And most of all what happened to tamaki and miaka while over here. One thing she knew was kagome was a protective mother and she was not happy. But for now she was going to buy this time and be happy she was not found out just yet..

"Just one more minute I would of killed kagome and that stupid blond kid for biting my cock but he got what came to him for what he tried to do he got it way worst.. love spells to make things grow larger when the victim screams in pain." Growled Tamahome

"Even if you killed kagome and Tasuki and the others. You wouldn't have wanted to kill miaka though. And what you have done to tamaki was not right. What did he ever do to deserve that." Said Yui

Tamahome looked at her with confusion and wondered what the hell she was going on about. not as if he wanted to kill of kagome.. hell he knew that nakago wanted to have her for his own as well. hell he and nakago had their chance to do that to her and dammed it felt soooo good to do that. even though they wished to do that again one day. He didn't even know what she was talking about, why would he not want to kill miaka for isn't she the person he hated with all his being. And most of all he didn't agree with yui on what happened to tamaki. The boy was asking for it when it came down to his looks. He was something to be screwed with. And he was something he wanted as well. He knew that yui didn't agree with everything with what he and nakago and the emperor wanted to do. So they try to keep her in the dark as much as they could so they didn't have to hear her bitch at them for the fact that she didn't agree with their ideas and how they handled things. They are just happy they didn't make her watch since she would basically ruin it. But then again it could be hot to hear more cries and pleading to save them..

"What are you talking about Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Its true. Well at the time maybe. With all the crying in all. It was because miaka was leaving you wasn't it?" Asked Yui

With out another word tamahome grabbed yui and pinned her on the bed. Even though he was not attracted to her to get him hard enough but he had things to help him get by. but he had to keep her happy. so he might as well bite the bullet and do this and she would be happy for the rest of the evening. she needed a bath though she reeked. but then again he was not going to tell her that. the last time he had she ran out crying and he was in a five hour long lecture from lord stick up his ass about how to treat the woman he loved and the priestess of seiryuu or he was be put to death his life was worthless in his eyes.

"Tamahome what are you doing?" Asked Yui

"Remember I told you I only belong to you. And only you." Said Tamahome

Yui blushed deeply at tamahomes confession to her even though it was the same one he gave to miaka. Her thoughts were cut short when tamahome covered her lips with his. Oh how long she had waited for him to do this. Yui turned her head so he could have access to her neck. and she knew this was all fact emotions as if the drug was making him feel what she wanted him to feel. it just felt so wrong and then again she knew she should be happy he was even touching her like this. so she was confused at the thoughts and what she wanted to happen. maybe it might be best that he was like this and he was going to remain hers forever and ever. so she needed to thank nakago one these days for this.

 _"It is true that Tamahome belongs to me now, but this Tamahome is,"_ thought Yui

Tamahome raised his head to look at yui. When he was about to lean in for another kiss to yui. Until he heard a voice in his mind and the face of miaka was there in his mind taunting him. even though tamahome was thinking about bella to keep a freaking boner and get through this and try not to think of how much she stinked of ass and fish. he was trying his best to keep his barf down. so he continued to so she didnt think of nothing of his own thoughts so he contined to normal thing to keep her happy and then barf after he was done and over with the smell. But he was trying to make sure she was going to be happy. But then again he didn't want nakago to be pissed off at him. and he knew what happened to people who pissed off nakago. Hell he didn't want the same crap happen to him what happened to that blond boy they had while the shikon miko and the prestress of suzaku who was here. Like hell he was going to have that happened to him. even though he already did have it happen to him he just didn't remember. That was when something flashed into his mind and wondered what the hell he was seeing.

* * *

 _"Goodbye… goodbye."_

* * *

Tamahome clinched his eyes shut with miaka face in his mind. He got up and turned away from yui. Yui propped herself up. Confused at why tamahome had stopped what the was doin. Before she could even ask what was going on. Tamahome walked away from her he needed to understand why the hell he was seeing her face and hearing her voice. and why it was even affecting him so dammed much. why is his heart aching from the thought of her face and thoughts and her voice. hs head felt like it was going to explode from all these thoughts but he cant let the big mouth know what he was feeling and thinking. he need to kill miaka and he would be able to move on. Even though moving on with yui was something he didn't want to do. But it seemed he was going to do it either way he wanted to or not. So he just needed to go and murder himself a bitch and them come back home to his she male of a girlfriend. Eh it was better than anything he could be nakago bitch in which he didn't want no part in when it came down to that..

"I'm sorry yui" Said Tamahome

Oddy enough yui was happy to see tamahome leave. With him like this was creepy it was like he was a emotionless robot and it was not the tamahome she was used to. She would do anything to have that tamahome back. but all in all she was just happy he was gone and doing something. he was giving off the creeps to her. its like he was a mere robot now no warmth nothing left in him. its like everything that was tamahome was no more. and was replaced by what the drug she have to him that changed him from the tamahome she fell in love with stand the robotic tamahome that nearly was killed by her friend whos he thought of as a sister. she sighed and rolled over and needed to think this over she knew that kagome would be disappointed in her if she ever found out it was her who made him like this. But then again there was not much more when it came down to the fact that she was already screwed in that department. She fucked with kagome children and that is a crime in her books. And most of all she messed with tamaki and that was a bad thing there. And she knew she was not going to like what was going to happen when she is found out about what she had done to make tamahome the way he was. But she was happy that she was not in the same room as tamahome no more..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stood down the hall he had a lot on his mind,. Clutching the ribbon that belonged to miaka. He growled in annoyance and wondered why the hell he was feeling the way he was feeling. and why he was felling about her like this. its like everything in emotions was trying to tell him something, but he didnt understand it as if there was something in him that was telling him that this was not him. but he was ignoring it to have thoughts of her mangeled and murdered blood covered body. and maybe dismembered as well and bring her ugly head on a silver platter to nakago to show him that he did the job well. And the job will be all done and over with. But then again he never ever understood why he was feeling he should not be feeling like this or that all of this is wrong as if this was not him and this is not who he is. Or how he should be acting. But then again he just didn't know what to think anymore or if he should just kill them all and say fuck it.

 _"Why do I keep getting that girl out of my mind? I have to kill her off right away ill better go and find her." T_ hought Tamahome

Tamahome turned on his heal to go and hunt down nakago to see if he would be able to tell him where to hunt down miaka. He was going to finish her off once and for all. And he will be free of her from his mind. he was going to act on his murdering thoughts and go and see nakago and ask him to go to konan to kill miaka and rid her from his mind and emotions. and bring her head back on a silver platter for him so he was able to mount her head on his wall. and maybe the gift of kagome and that boy for him as well for letting him go to konan to do this. even though he would be walking into a war zone. Maybe he would hide them somewhere so nakago would not be able to sense them or find them. But then again It is something that he would have to plan out. But first things first he needed to go and see f he was able to go and see if he was able to go and kill the priestess of suzaku and then on the way he would plot out something so he was able to go and hide his prizes for himself. Oh how he was going to enjoy that… and he deserved the prizes for the shit he goes through everyday.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

kagome and hotorhori was watching a movie in their chambers with tasuki wheeled in there after he woke up from his last drugging. he was more or less awake to spend time with his wife since she was his wife as well as hotohoris. They were enjoying their time alone. They drifted off to a comfortable silence after all the people who came in. until the doors to their chamber was opened tamaki and haruhi ran in looking like something had happened. Kagome arched a brow at her two kidss and wondered what happened to make them look like this. Tamaki was looking like he was freaked out wondering if something happened or he had some sort of a flashback from the crap he had to go through. Oh how she hated tamahome making him remember the bullshit he suffered. She was going to make him pay when she sees him again. Brain washed or no brain washed she was not happy on what has happened with both of her children. She knew her daughter was hiding it and that is something her children gotten off of her since she was well known from it. Since it came from her father side of things since he was known for that as well..

"Mama we cant find aunty miaka no where!" Cried Haruhi

kagome flashed out of the room she knew what she was going to do. She didn't even bother to hear nothing. While hotohori ordered his step son and step daughter to gather everyone. she was going on a hunt for her daughter for what she was about to do. she needed to stop her before she did anything else stupid, while hotohori and tasuki was about to real the letter that miaka had left behind for them to know that she is about to kill herself for the loss of her soul mate. And he knew that kagome being the type of mother she is. She was going to go and save her daughter and maybe get harmed once ore. It seemed that miaka didn't care on what happens to her family. As if she only cared for what happened to her and the one she wanted. And kagome is going to suffer for her daughter stupidity once more. It was something that she knew that her mother would do and never ever once thanked her mother for the crap she does for her on a daily basis.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

kagome ran around outside not even caring she was in her silk pajamas and they were sticking to her like a second skin from the pouring down rain. She had to find her daughter before she did something she would end up regretting in the end. She didn't need to kill herself she had her family and friends here with her. that would let nakago and yui know that they had won the war against them. she understood how she felt but this was not the answer how to go about this. so she needed to save her and knock some common sense into her before she was a gonner. She was not going to lose one of her children for the bullshit that kuto is pulling. And she was going to be dammed that she was going to let tamahome get away with any of this. She was going to make him pay dearly for this. First he did that to tamaki and them what he pulled with her daughter. She could give a fuck less he was brain washed. This was her children and this was something she didn't want to see in anyone of her children. And now she was seeing her daughter kill herself for what tamahome fuck up. And it pissed her off ever more and wanted to kill him more and more each time something happened. But for now she needed to think on saving her daughter.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried kagome

kagome ignored the stinging of the harshness of the icy cold of the rain. kagome continued to scan the area to see if she could from her stupid daughter for the idea she is about to do. She knew her daughter is hurting but this was no way to deal with it. And she understood why she wanted to do this. But at the time she was alone and she didn't know what to do when she escaped naraku that was when sesshomaru showed up and found her on the close of death. But kagome was not going to let her daughter think she was alone in this. And she was not alone she had everyone around her. And yui for one thing would not take the help that was given to her. And that was her loss. If she wanted to play this game then so be it. She will not like what is going to come down upon her for the game she wanted to play. And she was not going to make it easy for her either. She was going to treat her like one of the other enemies and that is how she was going to do it.. she knew that tamahome would come back in some way shape or form.. She made it to the river and twisted around and gasped from the sight she had seen before. her. she didn't go the drowning way that is the most stupid way to go about it. she sighed and knew this was going to be painful.

 _"Oh dear kami no."_ Thought kagome

kagome flashed to the waves praying to every god out there that she was not under that icy cold water. As the sounds of waves hit and gotten louder. She saw a vision of miaka walking into the river. kagome made her sore and pained body reach out to make her stop. But she was to late. Miaka was takin by the waves but kagome slipped on a wet rock and fell on to the river bank and into the pain filled icy cold water. she hissed in pain from the pain of the icy cold needles picking at her skin as she looked around for her. But she would take this pain just to know her daughter was going to live and that she was going to be safe and sound somewhere warm. And be dammed on what happened to her. She could die only to know her daughter was going to be saved from this icy cold death that she seemed to be wanting. But for now she was going to push herself and make sure that she was going to come out of this alive. But tamahome will not get a easy and warm welcome when he decided to show up and finish the job. And she knew her daughter would not want her to do what she has planned. And she could not care less for once she was going to make sure that her daughter know that she was not going to let her tell her what to do. Tamahome is going to get everything he deserved that is coming to him. even though he is brain washed she was not a forgiving mother by nature. But for now she was going to get her revenge one way or another.

 _"Damn it all to hell my children and grandchildren are going to be the death of me. I guess you never could get rid of the clumsy bits can ya."_ Thought kagome

Kagome is going to make it known that she is not happy on how her daughter was dealing with this. She has other people around who was more than happy to help her. And she was going to go about it this way. she was going to make it known to her that this was not the way. and that she needed to have more options and more healthy ones. She was going to treat her as a adult now since she was going to be acting like this. She loves all of her children and grandchildren. But this was something she didn't want to see none of them to do. And she was going to give her daughter the leacture of the life time for this bullshit. she needed to knock some common sense into her to make sure she understand that all is not lost. there might still be hope for tamahome to come back to them. but they would just need to find a way to get him back in his current drugged brain washing that has happened to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori came in time to see his wife dive in to the river. He to dived into the river as well. ignoring the stinging coldness of the water. He was searching for the two only to find both of them. As he finally made his way to them as he watched his wife used a cero to slice the sea weed as he took her in his arms along with miaka as well. Kagome sent a kai blast sending out of the river as the others finally made it there. Vegeta marched up to his only daughter and was going to lecture her on being so careless in her current state of health. And most of all his grand daughter how could she be so stupid and pull something like this. It was time for him to have a talk with the only grand child who is not even training and the only grand child who has a fucking seal on her powers. So this was time for him to speak to her and make it known to her this was not the way of the sayien race. King cold even was on his side on this one. He was going to have a sit down and talk to miaka since he thought of her as his own grand child, but then again this was something that was coming at a fast pace and it just showed that it needed to be talked about soon. Well unless they wanted to bring her back to life with either the dragon balls or the sword that is able to bring back the dead. But either is something they neither wanted to use at this point in time. But for now they needed to remain focused on miaka and kagome.

 **"PRINCESS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITH THE HEALING OF YOUR BODY. YOU NEARLY GAVE THIS OLD SAYEIN A HEART ATTACK!"** Ranted and raved Vegeta

Vegeta yanked his daughter out of his one son in law arms. as szayel fed miaka potions. But he was more or less concerned about his little princess she was one of his heirs. Well and his grandbrats as well but it seemed that the one needed to be taught something to make sure that they are not going to be put up with when they pull stupid shit like this. And miaka was the only one who needed to be teached this. And he knew his daughter was not a bit happy with her daughter right now and he could understand why. regina lecturing kagome on what she had done. they sent ayame back to let tasuki know that she was ok. and as well miaka.. As they all left to go back to the palace so they could get kagome and miaka in some dry clothing. and as well the rest of them as well from the rain..

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the border of Konan borders._

Rain poured continually as a black clad figure stepped on the muddy cliff that over looked the konan capital. He was there for a few reasons one to feel the shikon miko around his hard cock again and kill the whore suzaku miko. he was hoping it would be a quick kill so he would be able to do what he wanted before he turned her over to nakago, he just hoped that nakago would share with him. because he wanted her as well. so for his job well done maybe he would be nice enough to let him have some time to time with her. if the plans go as he wanted them.

 _"So this is the capital of konan, hm,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome smirked darkly as he was thinking of all the evil that he was going to be doing this rainy night. And the pleasure made him shiver the memories of the sex he had made him want wouldn't be fair if nakago gets to tap that sweet ass. he wanted to have his chance with her as well for the troubles he was going through to off the people who nakago wanted him to kill. so just for doing this he would atleast let him do that sweet little tail shikon miko a few times, and share her because he is doing his dirty work and getting his own ass kick to make his wishs to come true. Well he wanted the blond boy as well. And he was going to have both of them if he got his way in all of this. But for now he was going to go with the plan he plotted out when he was making his way her. He was so proud with the plan he came up with. And he knew right where the hide the two of them in two areas so they are not together but he wanted to make sure they are able to hear each other scream since it excited him greatly on what he planned out. He wanted to make sure that they knew who was boss. And he also found a person selling something to cut off the most powerful person power so mega plus there so there was no escaping that was to be made. Oh how that excited him as well.

 _"I'm coming for you priestess of suzaku and you kagome and sexy boy. this time you will die well after I fuck you both a few times."_ Thought Tamahome

Lightning flashed behind him making him looked dark and evil with the impure thoughts that ran through his brain washed mind. No one in the palace knew what is going to happened that night. he felt so giddy at the mere thoughts that he would be able to do to her. maybe he and nakago would be able to double team her. he was happy for the cold rain because it was chasing away his boner. he sighed as he continued on his way to the palace so he would be able to get the dirty work done and over with. slice the head off of all of them put them in the back tie up the shikon miko and then head back home. and maybe stop here and there and fuck her. he nodded meantlly and continued on his way.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken. Vegeta and hotohori and tasuki stood by kagome's side. even tasuki was wheeled in to be by his wife side. Not even tamaki and the twins not even left her side once. Not ven his sister side at all. He understood somewhat to what miaka was feeling. He was trying to be a good brother to her and let her know he was there with her. And so was all of her other siblings as well. They were worried about their mother and grandmother and sister. While their other brother and sisters were trying to do research on helping tamahome. they had not came up with anything just yet. so this was something they is going to be a learning thing for them. while muramasa and mercilago and the other sword spirits was helping out as well since they had nothing to do at this point in time.

"Can't believe that Miaka pulled something like this." Said Keisuke

miroku only nodded to what was said it was shocking to see miaka do something like this. he sighed and knew that there was a lot that miaka had happened in such a short time. And so did tamaki. Even though tamaki should be the on in the state like miaka was in. but it seemed he took the help of the family and friends. So they are proud of their little tamaki he had come a long way. and most of all draco as well. They wished miaka would lean on her family and friends but it seemed she took the wrong route when it came down to the choice that she has made. he looked over to his mate sango and sighed she shook her head to let him know it was not the right time. While snow was watching over miaka to make sure she was going to be ok. The girl is after all family to her since she was emma half sister since her daughter was blood adopted by kagome and she was going to be forever grateful to kagome when it came down to the way things go with her daughter. She protected her daughter not even knowing she was. And she was even getting help when she didn't know she was getting it.

"Yes but what could we have done brat. My princess went after her daughter. It is what use sayiens do when we protect our brats." Growled Vegeta

Even though she was much like his he was never ever stopped thinking of his daughter as his little girl. Neither would his grandkids and great grand kits either. They were his heirs and he was protective of all his heirs. but one this for sure he was pissed off that she did what she did while she was still healing. she was to much like him and yes it made him feel fatherly pride from time to time that his heirs are like that. hotohori and tasuki looked over to their father in law and wondered what he was thinking right now they knew they are pissed as well at the whole thing. but they knew for sure with faith that he would come back to them. But he knew that miaka was hurt. But this was not the way to go about it. He was proud of his little tamaki he was taking it like the warrior and leaning on the family and friends when it came down to the support he needed. And draco and bella does as well. So he wished his grandbrat miaka was able to do that. And it seemed she didn't want to have that sort of support it was like she didn't care on what happened and what she thought of what her family does and takes for her to keep her safe. And in which he was going to address he knew his daughter is going to let him do it since she would be to soft and kind to her children. And sesshomaru is going to help him with the talk since he was good at it when he tried to do it before with miaka. But he was going to be a tad bit harsher this time.

"And thank merlin for her. She would never change in that department. She saved her along with Hotohori." Said spirit

"We had a huge worry on our part about mama. We thought we lost her for awhile she over did her self with healing still. But miaka I wish she would lean on us. She is with her family and friends. I would be there for her im her half brother and wish nothing to harm her." Whispered Tamaki

thoth put his arm around his son shoulder he knew he takes it hard when he thinks she was going to be leaving him. or dying on him. for the longest time he known kagome she was the strongest woman he known in the world. but then again this was kagome and they knew for sure it would take more than all of that to kill her. so many has tried and failed in doing so. they may put her into a coma but that is the farest that they would be able to go. but for now he closed his eyes and kissed his son head. He was proud of his son to even stand for his sister. She was only his half sister but he was like her father as well. But he was going to be in on with vegeta and sesshomaru with this talk. He was not happy with how miaka was dealing with things. And she needed to have a good talking to when it came down to the fact she has more support here than she even realize and she was going to be told it. But for now they needed to wait to see if she was going to wake up anytime soon.

"son your mother is a warrior and she was raised to be that. And you all are starting to learn the ways of the warrior. But miaka you half sister is a late bloomer and always have been. She is going to have a lecture on how she deals with this. But we all are going to let miaka know we all love her and we are there for her" Said thoth

Vegeta kissed his daughter head. He was furious when he has heard what she had done. But he will make sure she will not do that again when she was like that fighting is another thing but freezing rain and friezing water is another story,szayel smiled and checked both of them over to make sure they are not even catching a cold. he sighed and sat back down. he shook his head with evernthing was going on in such a short time. he sure as hell is going to be in that line for the punishment for tamahome. well if he ever came back to his former self that is. but it would be a fun thing that was going to kick his ass and the other stuff that have plotted out for a evil punishment. But most of all tamahome fucked with kagome children and that is a crime you never ever wanted against yourself. But for now he was going to see what will happen. They all have been having a bad feeling all night and it was never ever a good thing when you have that feeling when it came down to things. And they have a feeling tamahome was going to get what was coming to him if it was him that they are having a bad feeling about. If it was nakago them hell they would love to kill him on their home land that would be wonderful for them all.

"Does anyone want any food?"

A servant decided to walk in at that point in time. While miaka awoken drooling knocking her mother out of bed into chichiris lap with the force that she leaped up. and looked around all over the place for the food with goku and his sons. while everyone else in the room face palmed and chichiri was thanking the gods for this happy day for him to have kagome fall into the lap of chichiri nude and was there for all to see in the room. And basically chichiri thought he was winning the best thing in the world. While miroku was in the emo corner with mushrooms growing around him. he always wanted that to happen to him. but it seemed that it happened to the other monk who happened to be just as big of a pervert than he is. Sango face palmed from the way her husband and mate was acting since he was pouting that kagome didn't fall into his lap nude and it happened to the other perverted monk of their odd ball friend and family little group of family and friends.

 **"FOOD WHERE IS THE FOOD!"** Yelled Miaka

As vegeta was faster he punched the monk for his thoughts and where his hands where as he took his baby girl back to her spot. while the monk was still drooling like miroku was but he hid it well since sango slapped him in the head to get him out of his emo corner and like always it changed of the way he was thinking and went back to his im a pervert mind set that he was always known to have since they all known him. and since before she and miroku was mated and married. Sango sometimes wondered how in the world he was her soul mate. But then again people still wondered how the hell they even became soul mates. But she loved the stupid perverted monk for all his flaws.. while kagome growled at the big mouth of her daughter. and she slapped her in the head for what she had done. knocking her right into the perverted warrior monk lap. even though the sense of dread was there since she woke up but she was trying to ignore it. the last time she payed attention to that she was in a death battle.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVEN KNOWN FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI YOUR MY FUCKING DAUGHTER AND SOMETIMES I THINK YOUR A WEALSEY OR A KAKAROT CHILD REBORN!"** Yelled kagome

Vegeta was smirking that was his little girl famous temper that came from both him and her mother, he always felt pride in his brats. And miaka needed to know her mother was pissed. And she was not going to be putting up with this much longer with how she was acting. And he was happy she was finally putting her foot down on this one. Well that is what they hoped. Miaka was a complex one to deal with. And they never ever understood why. They think it was how she was born but they could see that she is trying. But they needed to make sure that she knew that they are not going to be putting up with it much longer it was time to act the part and act the way she should be acting. She was not human and never was. She needed to know that as well. while spirit was helping with stien on the research team so he didnt know how his ex wife who is not his friend was doing. thoth sighed she was fine and that is all that mattered. hotohori and tasuki sighed she was the same and nothing changed for her. they love her for that and never hoped for her to ever change..

 **"THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER NO DA!"** cheered Chichiri

 **"SHUT IT PERVERTED MONK! "** Yelled vegeta

Chichiri snapped his mouth shut he knew better than piss off kagome's father his anger was bad for your health. While miaka looked around at everyone and wondered what had happened. she just felt the haze as if she was lost in her own mind and went off on her own. while yumichika was the only who took notice of this so he would be the one to explan everything to her to let her know what she had done. and what her mother had done at risk of her own health. and hotohori as well. so the girl better be happy that they even did what they had done. well in his books she should be more than happy on what her mother has done for her. And most of all what her brother suffered for her as well. It seemed like the girl never ever knew what they all suffer and most of all her mother and siblings. And he was going to be one of them who was going to make this all change here and now with the others as well. Kagome is special to him and this girl is her daughter and she was being a very bad one at that. He knew baykuya was not happy with his niece right now.

"You left a note and your mother left to go and hunt you down hotohori fallowed suit. You know I never had this much problems when I trained your brothers." Said yumichika

Miaka bowed her head in shame while snow let her know it was ok she just needed to change up a bit and stop being so carless and care more about her family and friends on realize on what they do to her and for her as well. It seemed she rather not think that way and it makes her sad sometimes. she knew that kagome always put everything on the line for her. but she never understood why she did that. yes she knew she would do anything for her family. and would die for her family. but she felt bad that kagome nearly died a few times and had been badly wounded and as well poisoned for her own sake. And most of all miaka half brother tamaki he suffered at the hands of kuto and brought back things he would never want to remember. And it seemed she didn't care about that either and she was told what happened. And it was like she was not even going to care about anything or anyone only one she wanted was tamahome and that's all. And it was a shame really. but she never ever would be able to help and or pay her mother who is a hero in every sense of the word. she looked over to hook and seen that he was drooling over kagome as well. that man was to much he was going to mate and married kagome adopted daughter emma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was angered by what nakago had just informed her on. She didn't even think that nakago would go that far to get rid of tamahome. Didn't he know that he would be murdered mercifully when he goes there. and who knows what kind of mood kagome is in after that last fight. and knowing everything else that she would be healed enough to basically go in and fight tamahome. and maybe kill him for everything that he had done to her cousin and to herself. yui just didn't want to lose him over this stupid shit. but she didn't know that nakago had this all planned out front he start and hoped to gain what he wanted in the very end. And she knew that kagome is pissed off on what happened to her children and tamahome is going to pay for it. And that is also what is pissing her off even more. And that he could be killed and worst changed back to he was before and remember everything in which would be very bad for her. And bad for tamahome since they are going to be revenge still on him for even thinking about coming here in the first place.

 **"WHAT? YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN? WHY IN THE WORLD YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yelled Yui

Yui turned to face nakago with anger in her eyes. Nakago only waved her anger off with a graceful hand since he didn't care he chose to let him go maybe he would rid of the annoying pain in the ass. he just wanted to see if tamahome would be able to kill off everyone and bring all their head in a bag. plus bring him what he wanted. and maybe he might share with him if he does the job correctly. and brings him what he wanted unharmed and tied to the bed after the maids cleaned her up and put her in one of his silk robes so she would be ready and waiting for him when he entered the room. And maybe to have the boy as well. He just needed to make sure he had them in different rooms and make sure they had something on to make sure they didn't have any power or able to leave and think they can get away with it. But then again he knew better to hope for anything because it would not turn out in the end the way he wanted it to. So he was going to try his best and wish for it to happen but he knew it might not. But then again who knows it could all change this night if his plan worked on tamahome doing what he was told.

"He wished for a assignment. So I gave him one." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked evilly at the thought of the pest being slaughtered from his former comrades. And the one thing he knew what will be awaited him would be the sexy kagome who will beat the crap out of him. plus then again she might end up killing him. then one warrior down and they would never be able to sommon suzaku. so that is one part of his planned but it all went in different directions when it came down to what he wanted and what he had planned out plus screw with yui mind was part of it. since she is the reason that he was even able to get this done in the first place. and like always he never tried to hope to think that he would win and wont get what he wants.

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven. Even the emperor saihi. Better known as hotohori. He is one of the suzaku seven as one of the husbands to the shikon miko. They don't think I know that tasuki is the second emperor. Any barriers they have with now affect him since they married and mated with her royal highness the shikon miko better known as kagome. And they have more or less more of the blood types and races from her countless blood bonds flows through them . I am still trying to figure who those three was with the monk suzaku warrior. They had the feeling of kagome and that boy as well." Said Nakago

Yui clinched her hands in anger one male was her sword spirit and the other female was her sword spirit. but the other one there with her was not known to her. but she knew the others though. that she knew now who he was. she always thought he was her very freaky brother or something. but she had to say it answered a lot of quations why he kept calling her mistress so was the one that reminded her of a bat lady. and she smacked him in the back of the head for the error in outing things in front of her.. but one this she was shocked that the rumors of death gods was real. witchs and wizards are real along with demons and gods and goddeses and aliens she knew all of that as well. and other beings as well that came to her light when she started all of this. and that the men in dark cloaks was death eaters that she had seen here and there. She wont let him know that they were. And that she knew who the where. And it seemed that the one she didn't know.

"Your lying to me. You had this all plotted out from the very start didn't you!" Growled Yui

Nakago blue eyes turned to see yui's angered ones. She was smarted than he took her as. But he will not admit his plans to her then they would be screwed up if he mentioned them to the stupid priestess. well he was mostly trying to get the shikon miko. and then kill all of konan and never ever let the woman leave his side. he would make sure she would understand who she was going to belong to if he ever had that dream come true, but then again there is a lot of shit going on in konan that his own spies either come back with no memory or dragging one dead body or a dismembered one. or a few having something blasted through their stomachs.

"Lady yui. Your words wound me." Said Nakago

Nakago placed both his hands on yuis shoulders. He wanted to make sure that she knew the truth of his words. But then again he was lying to her face and she didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell him. plus he cant let her think he was not this good guy that she was thinking that he was. even though she was still mad at him for what he did to tamahome in the punishment room of the palace. so what the hell he might as well continued to go along with what he had been doing since she came here. well since he had found her. it seemed to have been working since he started. plus she was easy to screw with her mind.

"It was what you wished for. Don't you remember? I brought him here all for you. Just to make you happy. Lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui glared at nakago as she raised her right hand and bitch slapped him acrossed the face. That one was for bella she would never let him harm her and her husbands it was something she would not let happen. how dare he even think she dont know what he wanted with kagome and her son. She knew tamaki was a very beautiful male. But so was all of his siblings miaka was just not bless with the beauty of her mother just yet. So this was something she never understood. But sure she has a thing for tamaki. And maybe draco. But she knew she would never ever wanted to go with them since they are basically siblings to her in her books. But for now she was not going to put up with how nakago was handling everything. and that is never ever going to happen. but she would continued to play dumb and let him think that she didnt know what he wanted with her sisterly friend. who will be very pissed off at her if tamahome ever came back to his true self and tell who had done that to him. then she knew that kagome will rip her a new ass for even doing something that she hated.

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?" Cried Yui

Yui was disgusted with everything that nakago was doing and thinking. and the countless times she walked in on him jacking off to kagome name. and as well tamaki's name as well it seemed that it was something he enjoyed doing latly. Even though she never knew on how sick nakago mind set is. But for now she was going to be pissed off and hope with all hope her tamahome would come back to her. Well come back to her whole and not wounded or having body parts missing on him. Yui turned her heal and ran away she wanted to be out of sight of nakago. He made her want to vomit right now. She missed the evil smirk that was acrossed nakago face at the thought that she didnt know what he really wanted and didnt know what his normal plan is to everything that he ever wanted is the shikon miko and as well tamaki. But his main goal is always going to be kagome.. konan distruction and then life would be perfect with the murder of the perverted emperor then things would be the best he would ever wanted and be free to do as he wants with the man at his side. he cackled mentally making sure that yui didnt hear it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was in a comfortable silence they where watching a movie together or reading or moved to do some of their research in the room. they still are coming up with blanks on stuff with tamahome.. Everyone was enjoying their quit moments that came rarely to them all and even in the times they were in right now. Well that was until it was bothered by a palace guard as if it was something urgent. so they paused what they are watching or marked their spot in their books. or pausing their games since some of them are playing their games. While miaka didn't know on the sort of research that was being made. Even though she was still pouting from the lecture she was given. Even though she was not going to do what she was told. She was going to remain the way she is. She was not going to do what her family and friends told her to do. Even though she had a feeling the way she thinked is one day is going to get her killed in the end. But she really didn't care. Plus she was lectured on how she treated her mother and family didn't listen to a word they said either.

"Your highnesses! There had been reports of a traitor inside of the palace."

Kagome and some of the others narrowed their eyes from thinking they knew who said traitor was that enter the palace. And they knew that kagome will be the one to kick his ass again. vegeta knew his daughter well enough because it would be what he would do. plus it was her given right to do so, he was fully behind her on this one. plus he knew a lot of the others are as well. plus they would sit there and watch the slaugther that his little princess is about to do. they knew she was not going to go light on him this time since she was fuming from all that was going on between him and miaka, kagome gave the look to yumichika is was the look he knew what to do when it came down to this. They all made a plan to keep miaka away from this sort of thing so she didn't interfere with anything. And he knew what to do find somewhere and lock her up and them come back and watch the fight. They all have someone to go and let her out when they knew it was time and when she was needed. It was all apart of their master plan from the research they have done on the drug that is controlling tamahome and it was the only way they could get him back. And then they can get him back for everything he done just not kill him.

"A traitor you say?" Asked Voldemort

"Yes lord Vegeta! According to my men. It is the suzaku warrior Tamahome."

Miaka gasped from what she had just heard. And she knew who and why he was here for. Not only to kill her and to redo what he did to her mother and her brother and as well kill her off once and for all. kagome had a dark smirk over her angelic face. hotohori shiver as well tasuki that smirk they all knew to well. so they knew tamahome was going to get another beat down once more to make sure he ends up dead this time because kagome would not hold back even if she wanted to. and this time they all knew she was not going to be holding back on him. they knew she was going to beat the living shit out of him for what he had done that is what she was going to do. And most of all what he has done to her children was something that his pissing her off. But for now they knew that miaka must be locked up somewhere so she was able to not interfere until everything is done and overwith. Miaka was going to hate them for this. But in the end they hope she would thank them. But they knew that would never ever happen.

 _"Oh no. hes here to kill me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut short when yumichika grabbed her wrist protectivlly. She yelped at how rough he was being he better not be trying to protect her. This was what she wanted to confront him again. she wanted to see tamahome and speak to him to make him understand that this is not him. and be dammed if she died in that time then so be it. because she knew that her mother this time she would not hold back her blood lust. and knew for sure tamahome would not survive this time around with the anger that she and everyone in the palace is feeling that she was pushing out. She knew she was doing this for the fact on what he did to her and to tamaki, and she knew that kagome is her mother and will do anything and she knew what anything meant to protect her family and friends from what she was about to do. And miaka didn't want any of this. She didn't want tamahome to be killed. She wanted him back here where he belonged. And this is not the way he will be returning back to her in the end. It was killing her to know he was going to be killed by her mother.

"yumichika?" Asked Miaka

yumichika glared at the door.. he needed to make sure she was going to be safe until the time was right. But for now he was not going to let her go and watch what is going to go down. they all just hoped the plan would work in the end. And knew that there was not going to be no thank you's from miaka in the end. She never seem to thank none of them for the effort and the time and the crap they put up with for her. It was always about her and tamahome. And maybe yui as well. But it seemed when it came down to anyone else it was nothing to her. And they wondered how in the world kagomes daughter could turn out that way. unless she has her sick freak father genes in her that is the only way they could think of it. As he dragged her out of the room he was not going to let his best friends daughter to get killed by that jackass. he was going to make sure she remained safe. so he was happy she was untrained since she would of been able to bust through the door if she was. and tamahome is going to deserve everything that he is about to get. and he knew for sure that kagome was going to slaughter the fool. and he wanted to be there to watch it when it started.

"What is mama going to do?" Asked Miaka

Everyone looked in shock at yumichika but it was understandable it was a order and he was going to do what he was told. He admired kagome and thought of her as family she was a wonderful fighter and he was not going to let one of her children be harmed from tamahome. Plus It was all apart of the plan and he knew it was not going to be repaid in a thank you.. As sesshomaru came in with her swords and nodded to her. She looked back at her father who smirked to tell her give it her best and fuck him up good, and yes kagome was his daughter and he was proud in what she is about to do. the man needed to learn a thing or two, plus he let this happened to himself. he should of heeded their warning to make sure he didn't go to kuto. but nooooo he had to do what he wanted and go to kuto so the price he gets is being drugged from them. and once he returned like they planned will have their time to give him his punishments that he was going to get from them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace._

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahome dark form standing there looking like a dark figure who is there ready to murder a group of people.. They felt tamahomes presents in a dark way. It lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and so did everyone else. he gasped from what he was seeing. now he was able to absorb what tamahome had turned into. it even made him shiver from the feeling of tamahome. there was nothing there just only hate and pure rage and blood lust. this was never a good sign. but then again they could be feeling kagome powers.. it was also something known as a very powerful being who is a mother who is going to do anything to protect her children and grandchildren and family and friends. They all just hoped the plan is going to work for tamahome to be broken free from the power that is mind controlling him. in the way they see it they are killing the side of him that should be killed that harmed people they cared about. So it was something they think it a win for a win for them. But kagome is going to make sure it was going to happen either way. yumichika was dealing with the miaka part for the time being so they knew that was being taken care of. They knew they have to release her one way or another but they have to way for the time to be correct for her to go and do her part in which she knew nothing about what is going on. She would not understand anyways she seemed to not get her mother intelligence it seemed. Or she was playing it that she is smart and didn't want no one to know that she is so she was able to play dumb and be a lazy pig who has a bottomless pit for a stomach. They just wonder on that sometimes.

"Where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Tamahome

Vegeta arched a brow ain't he being such a smug jack ass. And he things he was going to leave here able to walk he had another thing coming his daughter is going to kick his ass from one end of this palace to the next for the crap he pulled on her children. He knew that was something he wanted to do as well. But there was a time and a place for that.. and then slice his body to tiny bits he knew his brat well when she was in protective mother mode. beast god to be dammed for them to summon. the bastard asked for it when he went over to kuto and heeded none of their warnings that there was a obssessed chick who wanted him. and the man who wanted to be with his daughter and keep her for himself like a prized trophy. and be dammed while he was still alive and breathing he would never ever let that happened to his daughter. And most of all what happened to tamaki his pride in his grandbrat. But he was not happy on hearing what happened.

"Oh you wont be so smug once my daughter gets her hands on you!" Hissed Vegeta

Tamahome looked over to the male that was the king of one of the alien races. Oh well he was being smug it seemed that he was the one who nearly killed her the last time. oh he enjoyed what he had done to her. And what he and nakago done the one known as tamaki as well. he got her twice and nakago got her three times. And well they lost count on how many times they had tamaki. That was a good fuck and pleasurable with his screams and cries. Plus love the spell when your cock gets larger from the cries of pain for the person your fucking. lucky bastard even though he hated the fact he used his form to do what he wanted. while vegeta was growling knowing what he was thinking at this point in time as his brat in laws was right on both sides of him making sure they give him the stare down as well. But he knew where his mind went when he saw that smirk and they all knew it all to well. Most of all they knew he was also thinking about tamaki as well. How dare he think that right in front of them. He was going to pay one way or another and they all are going to make sure of it. While king cold and genyu held vegeta so he didn't interfere on what is going to go down when it came down to what tamahome is going to get soon enough. And by the way the power is going off in the palace it was not going to be a good thing for tamahome since kagome is in protective mother mode.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You stupid asshole." Growled Tasuki

"This does not concern none of you. So which one of you weaklings are going to tell me where the priestess of suzaku is?" Asked Tamahome

King cold and genyu had to hold vegeta back for that one so he didnt go and kill tamahome. that was kagome's job to get tamahome that way. and they knew from the feelings that was heading their way fast that she was not going to be holding back this time. she would avoid the pain from her healing body to just murder tamahome. and while was a huge no no on calling the wrong person weak, he better be lucky he was dealing with kagome and not her father since he was going to have his ass beat if he was. one thing never ever call a vegeta line weak it is a crime against you. And most of all he harmed the vegeta line as well. When he messed with miaka and tamaki. And most of all his prized gem of his heart was his daughter. But he was not one to mess with either when it came down to his family. But kagome was in protective mother mode and it was not a good thing when it was directed at the person she is after. Tamahome will know what pain in once she is done and over with him. and she was not going to play nice this time around. She was going to be giving it to him and make him suffer for everything he has done.

 **"TAMAHOME PREPARE TO DIE!"** Roared kagome

Everyone turned to see kagome with pink and silver crackling around her. she was in her demonic form and was ready to take him down. she was not going to show no mercy against him this time. . While the sango and ayame was behind her. they are going to fallow their friend and sister to the end of the world. and this is something they knew that tamahome was not going to be able to back out of this time. muramasa and mercilago was over with the other sword spirits he wished he would be able to be the sword she used. but this is was not one of those fights for him to be used in. Everyone gulped knowing that tamahome crossed the line when he messed with her children and harmed her children. Kagome is a very protective mother and it was something all of her race she was born into was known for. And now tamahome is going to l earn on who to not fuck with when it came down to a type of beings children and what happens to said people who think they are able to get away with the things they do and try to get away with. And most of all nakago will get his in the end from all of this he was on the list of to kill people for what he done to tamaki they knew he was one of them who harmed him. so he was going to suffer for what he did to tamaki and make sure it was going to be painful.

"You give him hell my daughter and don't hold back." Said Vegeta smugly

kagome nodded to her father's command for her to do. she already had that planned to slaughter him mercifully.. As she stared down the low class warrior that stood there before her. She wanted to have her revenge on him for what he had done to her. Her power flaired and cracked around her. while hotohori and tasuki knew that look and knew that tamahome was doom for this world. so he better be confessing all of the sins he had done before he meet shis maker in which the soul socitery and or hell either place he would end up. or he could end in the other world in which that is highly unlikly. But then again it was something tamahome had done and it was mess with her children. And that is something that he should of never ever done. plus nakago is going to get his in the end for even thinking he was going to get away with the fact he did that to tamaki. And most of all to kagome as well since she knew that he was in tamahome form to do what he wanted to do. But for now they are going to be dealing with tamahome.

 **"YOU WILL DEFEND YOURSELF LOW CLASS WARRIOR YOU WILL LEARN A LESSION FOR DARING TO HARM MY CHILDEN YOU FUCKER!"** Roared kagome

kagome voice filled with power that only shikon miko was able to do. while bulma and regina was dabbing at her eyes at her little girl all grown up and using her goddess of death and war tone. kagome threw a sword at tamahome she will make him see what see that he was nothing less than a lower class warrior and she will show him what power means and what happened to those who messed with her. and they are going to know what happens to those as well. and sadly most are somewhat still dead from what they had done to her. she could name them but that would take a while to do so. Well basically become hades bitchs. But for now she was going to make him suffer for everything. And most of all she was plotting out nakago death as well. She knew she was going to make his death painful and it was going to be so sweet when she gets him. but for now she was going to enjoy making tamahome her bitch and he was not going to like what she was going to do to him. but she hoped this plan was going to work for him to come back to him former self.

"Oh my dear little sex slave you should never gave me the sword. Oh I see my little sexy blond boy is over there to. Oh how I enjoyed your screams of pain while me and nakago and the emperor fucked that tight little ass as our cocks grew bigger each time you screamed and begged and cried for us to stop." Said Tamahome

 **"WHAT! YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDBRAT THAT WAY YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared vegeta

Everyone scooted away from the man who just was about to kill tamahome but kenppachi made sure to knock him out. While they went back to watching to see how this was going to go. kagome ignored the statement and went in for a attack. Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. As kagome went in for another attack. Both of their sword clang together. As tamahome kicked kagome stomach. But she skillfully back flipped and flew right back at tamahome. As everyone watched and hope this was going to end the way they all hoped would end. But for now they all only could watch. Tamaki was not going to show no weakness he stood his ground and showed tamahome he was not going to be afraid of him. but inside he was afraid. But thoth patted his son back to let him know he was proud on how he was doing. Plus he knew it was a lot of help with his mother in battle for their lives and to bring tamahome back to his former self.

 **"TAMAHOME HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE! AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!** " Roared kagome

Both of her normally pink and red eyers they were glowing blood red with her power of the anger and hate she had in her at this point in time.. As she smirked darkly as her demonic and death eater and other sides took over she was going to make him pay for all he had done. and for what he let them do to him. she just hoped that one thing that her one daughter basically found on the internet that if tamahome would be close to death or the act of a soul mate would break the spell over him. and he would come back to his former self. but it didnt mean she couldnt still beat his ass for all he had done to miaka,

 **"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding making the marking on her back activate but she ignored it her anger was more than her pain. They watched her fight while vegeta had fatherly pride in his princess. even though kagome clothing was basically being riped and tore from the fighting. but her anger wad over riding all normal thoughts. and tamahome was going to pay and that is what is happening. no one messed with the demons and vampire and the other family's it was something of a crime in their race of demonic. vampiric and wizarding plus the death gods and the other races out there as well.

"We have to stop them. We can't let them continue to fight like that." Said Nuriko

"We can't stop them. She can't stop either. She has to defend what is her's and her honor and pride. It's in her demonic and vampire nature. She is like me in a lot of way when it come down to things like this. If something of yours like family or love ones whatever is harmed. The person shall pay dearly for what they had done. And that low class warrior did a huge no no on his part. Drug or not. It was him who did the wrong and he was going to pay for what he had did." Said genyu

Everyone who was still learning about things of this and they knew that he was speaking the truth. And tamahome did put something that was a major no no on his part in more ways that one. hotohori and tasuki understood what he had said. aro and sesshomaru sighed and knew they would be in the same place as she was in if it was them. well that would be most of them. while spirit watched on with worry in his eyes. stien laid a hand on his soul mate shoulder. he was in love with kagome as well. he just never knew that he would be a soul mate to a dude. maybe that is the reason why he and spirit well did the stuff they had done together when they were together.

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome in pain

kagome had sliced tamahomes arm. And crouched on the ground. And pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome she was not even close to being done. Tamahome jumped and tried to slash at her. When he finally did he felt victorious. they saw how much of a fighter that she was. even though some of them mostly mitsukake and chiriko is seeing this for the first time. so they are shocked at how graceful and how much of a deadly person she was when she was fighting and knew for one thing never ever wanted to be on that side of her. it is highly bad for your health.

 **"DON'T GET TO SMUG YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET!"** Roared kagome

kagome took her hand off her stomach as she went back in with her sword clanging against his, while they battled to see who will die or be seriously injured in the end. This wont end until one of them died. while everyone watched on with interest and wondered how this would win and who would die in the end. and they are just happy that miaka was locked away somewhere so she didnt see this again. and she would probably stop kagome once again for her love of tamahome. and they knew kagome would all the love of her daughter and all of her children and grandchildren. And she would do anything to protect them. Even have her life ended. It was who she is and she was never going to change on that one. But she wished her daughter would grow out of the stage she is in. but she knew she was not going to rush what is going on with miaka. She just hoped this was going to work for her daughter sake. She could be dammed about herself on how this was going to end for her. Just long as she knew her daughter was happy with her soul mate that is all that mattered to her in the end. And all of her children and grandchildren was to be happy. That is all she was hoping for.. all she wanted to see her is to be happy and that is what all of them wanted to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka banged on the doors of the room that yumichika stuck her in and locked her there. She needed to get out of there to get to tamahome she knew that she had to stop this or he will die. she knew what her mother was going to do to tamahome. and she wanted to stop her before she killed him in cold blood. she needed to get to him to let him know that this is not him. and she didn't care if he killed her in the process it would make her happy to even let him know she loved him and to let him know that this was not him and he was someone else completely and needed to come back to them all. But she knew what her mother was able to do, and she was not going to let her mother kill her soul mate. And even though it meant the death of her mother and everyone else. So be it she knew tamahome her love her soul mate would live up. And even though she knew she was being selfish in all of this. But she never really cared on how she thoughts. But for now she needed to save her soul mate her lover and the man she is meant to be with for forever.

 _"They will be killed."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka continued to bang on the door in hoped that someone had the guts to let her out of the room ,.. when two flash's before she with smirked. She sighed why did it have to be the twins that like to pull pranks and why where there even here. and she knew for sure they would let her out of here for sure and the she would be able to stop this pointless fight. even though she didn't even know this was all planned out for them to come in and let her out when they had tamahome beat down and close to death enough for her to get him to come back to the right state of mind.

"Tamaki open the door it the right one this time no gay guys backing each other." Said Hikaru and Karou

When the doors opened miaka trampled over tamaki to get to tamahome and the fight as fast as she could, this was going to end and end now. She didn't care for her life one bit. And she knew that she would try to stop and bring him back somehow. she just hoped she would be there in time to stop her mother before she killed him for everything. all she could do is pray and hope that she would be able to get him to come back to her. and if he wanted to kill her to come back to his normal self and then she would be happy to know that. She rather let her mother and everyone else die just to keep tamahome alive. It was what she was willing to do. She just didn't care just as if she had tamahome in her life. That is all she wanted and all she would ever need. And most of all to know he was alive is all that she ever wanted. She never is going to listen to the lectures that was given to her. She knew she should since this way is going to get her killed one of these days, but for now she didn't give a dammed and she wanted her tamahome back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

As the swords clashed in the rain. Cuts on each other. kagome and tamahome jumped back and panted. At the same time they jumped with their swords raised to see who will get impaled first. this was going to be the finishing point of the fight. they had to say this was a good fight and they knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. but yumichika flinched as if he felt someone that he locked up was running to where they are and to stop the fight in which would be bad timing to have that happen. Whoever it was to let her out was to early on the releasing. But for now they are going to have to wait and see how this was going to play out. And make sure this was all going to work in the end. They don't now if it was going to work on how early on in the game with the drug in tamahome system.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed miaka in horror

As each other got impaled on each others swords. kagome fell gracefully backwards her clothing was in tatters as her blood soaked the black velvet of her royal uniform of a warrior of the sayien race that marked her station of the princess of the sayein race.. and tamahome reached out as if he was trying to reach for something that was not there or was it miaka.. while everyone was there is shock or either glaring at miaka for the ways he went about this. now kagome was wounded that is not the way it was meant to happen she still had the sword right through her stomach. it was only meant to happened to tamahome to bring him back. And like always she didn't care on what happened to her mother in the end of everything. It was always going to be tamahome and the only thing she would care about. They all shook their heads the lecture would never ever work and why do they always waist their breath in giving her one.

"Mi..a..ka .!" gasped Tamahome

as both of their bodies hit the ground. As everyone stood in horror at the scene that was there, they didn't know what to think, miaka messed up and distracted kagome and she got impaled. while she was being glare at from most of them. that was not the way it was meant to play out. the stupid girl could have came about this differently but nope she had to scream when they are about to stabbed one another. and now kagome was going to have to be healed from her being stabbed. miaka stood there in horror from what she was seeing before her. she didnt care about her mother right now. tamahome is the only thing she wanted at this point in time.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed Miaka in horror

Miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by her mother who was coughing up blood lucky still to be in her demonic from. But she did made sure to stomp all over her to show her how much she was pissed off at her. and made her cough more blood out from her stomping all over the wound where she was stabbed at making her mother cry out in pain. and she stomped on her so she made her point acrossed. Which everyone glared that she had just done that as vegeta flashed over to his daughter and pulled the sword out he ran his fingers through her hair. He was ashamed of what his grandbrat has just done to her own mother. How could she be so heartless on what she has just done. they all sighed and shook their heads in shame from what she had done to her mother. As hotohori and tasuki was by her now to make sure she was going to be ok. miaka was rude in the way she went about that this was her mother and how she treated her was not right in none of their books. Her siblings was even ashamed of her.

"Tamahome! Tamahome! Don't go! Please don't go!" Cried Miaka

Miaka cried into tamahome shoulder. Some of the look off to the side not wanting to watch this. They felt bad for her but this was out of their control. They needed to see what will happened it could go either way he could come back or she will die. kagome watched from where she was at and see if the plan worked to see if this would bring him back. while she was stabbed while doing this for the stupid daughter of hers. and she was stomped all over from her wound. Her children are going to be the death of her one of these days.. she just have to see if everything that they planned would work.

"Priestess..of..suzkau?" gasped Tamahome

"Yes that's me!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome tried to reach for the sword to kill her since she made it easy for him, miaka took it into her hands and pit it in the man she loved hands to let him do what he wished to do to her. miaka just wanted to see him to come back to his former glory. not this robot that nakago and yui had made him into. she wanted him to be back to the same old perverted tamahome that she loved and meant to be with. screw summoning the beast god if it meant to have him by her side forever that is all she would be happy with.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. I love you Tamahome." Cried Miaka

Miaka leaned in to tamahome face she wanted to kill him when he does her in. as she killed him hoping this would work. As he raised the sword to be ready to stab her when he was ready. Kagome's eyes was wide as was everyones elses. they had a feeling that this was going to be the way it would turn out. but they are still waiting the bond between soul mates would break it. that what they read over the research. so they just hoped what they basically read was going to bring him back and not kill miaka. they all prayed even though they are made at the both of them at this point in time. and they all have done some stupid shit in their life times for love as well.

 _"This scent. The feel of her lips. Her heart beat. Its all to familiar."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was about to stab her when nuriko step forward to stop him from killing miaka. miroku looked to see something that was different changed in tamahome as if he was coming back. the planned worked they saw it was coming back. the bond of the soul mate while he was in the state he was in. it weaked the drug mind control thing that happened to him. even though nuriko stupid as ever. he was going to stop it thinking that he was really going to kill miaka. but miroku seen something that everyone else was seeing right now. you just needed to know what to look for. and that is something they all knew all to well.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T!"** cried Nuriko

 **"STOP IT HE'S COMING BACK!"** Growled miroku

Everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre appeared on his forehead right where it should be. While hotohori was using healing kido to heal her wound while she was given a blood potion to help with the blood lost. they watched the scene before them. he had come back like they have read in the books. so this was all that was needed. and the soul mate bond was reconnected to have him come back to his suzaku warrior stupidity perverted glory that they all seemed to know and love that was tamahome. plus his money boner in which they get amusment watching him do all the time. But there was going to be more to come later on. But then again they don't even know if he would remember on what he has all done while he was under the drug. But for now they are going to watch this scene before them. They are going to forget what miaka did to her mother to get to tamahome. Their plan worked that is all that mattered and tamahome is back to who he really is. And most of all to get his punishment for everything that he pulled and going to kuto in the first place and putting them through all of this in the first place as well.

"Mi..a..ka?" Gasped Tamahome

tamahome looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart as she seen tears sliding down her face. His mind is a bit hazy on what has been going on not even sure why he was in a lot of pain. he was in a haze of what the hell happened with everything that had happened while he was under that mind control, it seemed nothing has not come back to him yet. so he was confused why she was crying right now. and why was hotohori healing kagome for, miaka was crying happy tears and didnt even know that this was all planned for her to even do this. even though she came in at the wrong time.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. They didn't even care that they had people watching they were in their own little bubble just only thing at that point in time. as if no one else was around them. while everyone else watch on with tears in their eyes or while a happy smile on their face. it took all of this to get him back. and now they had some other things to do for punishment well after they get the scroll back that is and then they would go and kick his ass for all of this they got put through because of his stupid ass.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I hope you could forgive me." Said Tamahome

Miaka closed her eyes and smiled she was just happy he was the real tamahome and was back. She overlapped her hand over his larger one as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand relishing the feel of his skin. he missed that feeling from the time he was away from her. hell he missed feeling kagome skin as well. And most of all feeling tamaki as well. even though when his memories come back from all he had done he was going to fell like a major and total jackass from what he all had done and did. and let nakago do as well when he remembered that as well. and that is something he would never ever want to forget since he enjoyed it. even though he knew he should feel ashamed of what he had done but it was something that he would not bring himself to feel.

"It's ok Tamahome. Your back that's all that matter's." Said Miaka

"Mitsukake can you heal him?" Asked sesshomaru

"Yes I will." Said Mitsukake.

Mitsukake kneeled in front of tamahome as he started to heal the wound. A bright green light glowed over the deep wound. As kagome smiled from her one husband back well only hotohori since her other husband is still wounded because of him as well. even though it seemed tamahome was still hazy. but there was a lot of planning to do to go to kuto and he would not be going alone this time. kagome would be the one to go with him. that and muramasa that would be huge help with his powers. and maybe mercilago would come along as well since she would be able to use her power as well.

"Tamahome your back!" Chirped Nuriko

Hotohori and everyone made their way over to tamahome. Everyone welcome back tamahome and knew they kick to kick his ass for even going over to kuto. But then again they knew that his punishment was over with since he got a good ass kicking. but they needed to get the scroll of suzaku back before the punishment gets. so the would need to sit down and plan something out before the fun of his punishment begins. as they all went in the palace to talk about how they are going to go about going in kuto and get what they needed and their property maybe fuck with nakago head a bit while they are doing that.

To be continued


End file.
